El amor es un asco o no?
by Deby89
Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la unica que no tiene él si facil
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO I<strong>

**_JACOB_**

-Vamos amor, sé que tu garganta es más profunda, te la has metido toda en otras ocasiones- le dije agarrando con mis manos su cabeza enredando mis dedos en su cabellera larga y rubia, haciendo que se la meta más en su boca que tanto placer me estaba dando- te dije que eres la que mejor me la chupa- le dije entre jadeos

-OK Jake- me dijo mi rubia novia apartándose de mi- no soy tu puta puedes tratarme con más respeto- me escupió ofendida a lo que yo me reí

-Que te dije que te ofendió tanto, te digo que la chupas como nadie y te ofendes esa es una virtud en estos tiempos, aparte tu boquita es una de tus mejores cualidades- le replique odiaba que se hagan las ofendidas porque dañaba su moral que no tenían

-Sabes que, vete a la mierda- me contesto- me quitaste las ganas, tampoco es que eres un tan buen polvo, como para dejarme tratar como una cualquiera- ahora ella tenía esa sonrisita y me miraba despectivamente cosa que me saco de mis casillas, yo la agarre de manera brusca y la tire sobre la cama

-¿No soy un buen qué?- le pregunte ofendido al oído

-Jake, no tengo ganas sálteme de encima- me dijo ella con esos ojos azules llenos de lujuria

-¿No tienes ganas de qué?- le pregunte sonriéndole abriendo sus piernas, y con mis dedos empecé a rozar su clítoris, a lo que ella empezó a jadear, arqueándose y abriéndose más, cuando la vi. Así, me separe de ella y la mire ella me miro sin entender que hacia- ahora por decir tantas idioteces me vas a tener que pedir que te coja

-Jake por favor métemela, hazme el amor- me contesto ronroneando, porque no se quedó en el métemela odiaba las otras palabras para mí lo nuestro no era más que una cogida como con cualquier otra, aunque era la más formal de todas se podía decir, así que la penetre y la empecé a embestir cada vez con más fuerza, ella jadeaba y gritaba mi nombre, cuando sentí que se empezó a contraer sobre mi miembro, esa era buena señal de que la estaba llevando al orgasmo así que la empecé a embestir con más fuerza sintiendo como me empapaba de ella

_**-Hoy tampoco tuvimos suerte -**_ me dije para mis adentros Rosalie era la que más estaba cerca de darme un buen orgasmo pero nunca me llegaban, va en realidad si cuando lo hacíamos la primera vez, después era como si mi pene no sintiese placer dos veces con la misma mujer por lo que siempre estaba de coño en coño para mi placer personal

-Te gusto amor- me dijo Rosalie frotándose contra mi

-Tú siempre eres excelente- le dije y le di un beso en la frente

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?- me dijo en un tono inocente, siempre después de tener sexo tenían que pedir algo. Yo la mire y le sonreí, y ella se levantó de la cama dando saltos de felicidad - me voy a bañar y poner el pijama- dijo y entro al baño yo prefería que vuelva desnuda ya que todavía tenía necesidad de más buen sexo, cuando salió del baño estaba completamente desnuda y empezó a caminar como una fiera en celo hasta la cama, ella sabía lo que quería de ella y si bien a veces se ponía en pesada me lo daba, ella se sentó sobre mí y empezó a moverse y frotarse de manera sexy llevándose dos dedos a la boca, yo le pase un preservativo que me coloco con cuidado y entre en ella al principio la deje marcar su ritmo y me galope a gusto, ya que me encantaba ver sus senos firme saltado sobre mi cara, pero a mí me gustaba mandar y por ende llevar el ritmo así que después de un rato, la agarre fuertemente de las caderas y empezó a hacer que se mueva a mi antojo, ella empezó a moverse más rápido sobre mí, sintiendo como de nuevo tenía un orgasmo empapándome de ella

-Rosalie, gracias -le dije quedando exhausto después de hacerlo unas tres veces más haciendo que tenga cuatro orgasmo mínimo, ya que hice que tenga dos al hilo

-¿Sabes que te amo no?- me dijo y revolee los ojos, odiaba ese sentimentalismo- perdón, la cague ¿no?- me pregunto con angustia en el rostro

-No, pero sabes como soy, guárdate esos sentimientos para ti- le dije tratando de no sonar muy grosero

A la mañana cuando me desperté ella ya había pedido los desayunos, así que desayunamos en paz para llevarla a ella la agencia de modelos donde estaba empezando y yo a la empresa

-Ya me ofrecieron hacer un comercial- me dijo contenta

-¿Cuántas tuviste que chupar?- le pregunte riéndome

-¿Porque eres siempre tan desagradable?- me pregunto ofendida

-Vamos Rose, es un chiste- le dije serio, otra vez haciéndose la ofendida, cuando la conocí era una modelo que se revolcaba con cualquiera para poder hacer una pasada por una pasarela, ella era alguien ahora por que salía conmigo y ella lo sabía bien eso hasta la metí en una de las mejores agencias del país

-Tus chistes no son de mi agrado- me contesto ofendida

-¿Desde cuándo?- le pregunte más que enojado, jamás se había molestado antes de que le hable así, si se estaba sintiendo importante en mi vida le tendría que mostrar que no era tan prescindidle en ella

-No tengo ganas de pelea, vamos ya, estoy llegando tarde- me contesto bajo

-Vamos, total, ya me quitaste el apetito- le dije y me pare y encare a la puerta

La deje en la agencia de mi mejor amigo les meilleurs modèles que compartía con su hermosa hermana que justo estaba llegando

-Adiós amor -dijo Rosalie tratando de besarme pero estaba molesto de haberla soportado tanto ya y entro ofendida

-Hay Jake que tienes problemas de pollera- me dijo Alice riéndose y dándome un abrazo

-Ya me está cansado, aparte mi cama extraña a cierta morocha- le dije tocando su cuello ella cerro los ojos y suspiro

-Acaso no me superaste- dijo riéndose- tu nunca vas a cambiar Black

-¿Cambiar para qué? Yo disfruto siendo como soy- le conteste

-Te dejo me llama mi novio, la persona que más amo- me contesto y yo hice gesto de asco- ¿sabes lo que es un novio en realidad una novia?- me pregunto al ver mi gesto

-Rosalie es mi novia- le conteste

-No ella es una, no sé cómo describirla ya que no hable mucho con ella, pero te puedo asegurar que lo de ustedes es sexo, solamente eso- me contesto y le sonreí eso era lo que Rosalie era para mi

-Un novio es esa persona con la que quieres estar siempre, que quieres que te bese te abrace te cuide, un ser al que amas - me dijo y yo me reí a carcajadas

-Eso piensas tu porque eres mujer- le respondí sin poder para de reírme

-Espera- me dijo algo enojada- Hola amor, te pondré en alta voz estoy con el bobo de Jake

-No estarás molestando a mi novia no- me dijo Jasper un tanto molesto

-No, nunca amigo le pedí que venga a mi cama pero se negó- le dije riendo y Alice me miro un tanto molesta

-Que le dijiste Alice- le dijo Jasper riéndose

-Que me supere obvio- le contesto ella, eran mis dos mejores amigos aparte de Edward claro y sabían como era y no me juzgaban, aparte no era ningún secreto mi noviazgo de 3 semanas con Alice en la Isla Cabo Verde tres semanas de puro sexo que termino con ella empezando a salir con Jasper a una semana de que volvimos de esa isla paradisíaca y de eso ya iban 3 años aproximadamente

-Esa es la respuesta que quería escuchar- dijo Jasper mofándose

-Amor, ¿qué significa una novia ósea yo en tu vida?- le pregunto Alice y me miro sonriente

-Pues una novia es una persona que eliges para estar con ella porque la quieres y te gusta, aparte quieres estar con esa persona la mayor parte del tiempo, verla sonreír hacerla feliz y en mi caso lo es todo por tu sabes que eres mi todo y cuando te veo despertar a mi lado es como estar en el cielo porque tú eres perfecta- dijo Jasper y su voz se oía demasiado melosa para mi gusto

-Es obvio que te dice eso porque le estas preguntado- le dije a Alice - y la verdad las parejas te cagan la vida te asfixia para mí de eso es sinónimo una novia

-Wow no cambias más- me dijo Jasper- pero cuando la encuentres lo veras

-JA, yo nunca me pondré de novio no de esa manera puedo tener 50 novias si quiero y hasta más, bueno melosos los dejo para que sigan babeando a través del celular- les dije ahora enojado porque siempre me reprochaban eso de la novia y toda la mierda sobre el amor

-Adiós- me dijo Alice

Yo me subí a mi auto y me fui directo a la empresa revista, cuando llegue había al menos 4 reporteros, odiaba eso, pero que se iba a ser mi empresa va mía y de papa era la revista de moda más importante en el mundo, entre sin dar notas ni nada si querían algo que pidan cita

-Buenos días - le dije a Jane la recepcionista - ¿esa delantera es nueva?- le pregunte mirando sus pechos

-Si- me contuso sonrojada- cuando quieras los puedes probar- ella se mordió el labio y yo le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo eso estira genial si no tuviese tanto para hacer, me fui directo a la sala donde estaba mi bella modista con las modelos

-¿Cómo va la colección de Victoria?- le dije y Leah me sonrió como boba todavía no me olvidaba, fue hace que 6 meses

-Hola Jake, ya casi las termino de vestir es que a algunas el brasier les quedaba un tanto suelto y les estoy dando unas puntada no todas tienen una buena delantera- me contesto Leah tocándose lo pechos, era tan regalada

-Hay alguna modelo nueva- le pregunte y ella me miro un tanto triste

-Si aquella- me dijo y la señalo con la mirada yo la mire esas piernas era lo que estaba necesitando ella me quedo mirando y se acercó a mi

-Un gusto Heidi- me dijo sonriéndome

-Yo soy…- le dije

-Jacob Black- lo se me dijo ella con los ojos llenos de esa pasión por mi billetera

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?-le dije y sonreí

-¿Es una cita?- me pregunto sorprendida

-Algo así- le respondí

-Claro que sí, digo si no, disculpa no tengo nada que hacer hoy y si me gustaría salir con vos- me dijo poniéndose un tanto roja por lo tarada que se vio balbuceando

-OK, hoy te recojo - le dije resaltando de manera poco sutil las ultimas 6 letras

-No tienes por qué humillarme así- me dijo Leah que estaba escuchando todo

-No te preocupes, si quieres mañana te hago ir al cielo- le respondí acariciando su rostro

-De verdad= me dijo Leah un tanto desconfiada

-Claro- le respondí aunque era obvio que le iba a salir con alguna excusa, ella no cogía bien, y eso me disgusto bastante, salí de ese salón y pase por la del vicepresidente Aro Vulturi el papa de la sexy Jane, le sonreí a su secretaria Victoria

-Hola señor Black ¿puedo hacerle algún favor?- me pregunto haciéndose la sexy

-¿Está tu jefe Aro?- le pregunte

-Sí, ahí, lo- no deje que termine de hablar y entre

-Aro, ¿cómo estás?- le dije y el me miro sorprendido

-Bien Jake, ¿pasa algo?- me pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

-Los balances dámelos- le dije mirándome mal

-Todavía no los mire- me contesto

-¿El presidente eres tú o yo?- le dije en tono molesto

-Si pero- me dijo

-Sí, pero nada-le dije- fui a ayer a buscarlos a la oficina de Jasper y me dijo que tú me los llevarías porque te lo pedí, desde cuando cambie a mi hermosa secretaria por vejestorio- le pregunte enfadado

-Quería ver como está la empresa- me contesto

-Lo sabrás el viernes y la empresa está muy bien- le dije tomando las carpetas y saliendo, maldito viejo se creía el presidente, la empresa la había fundado mi madre y cuando falleció mi padre se hizo cargo y yo me prepara para asumir la presidencia estudiando en los mejores lugares, ese viejo estaba loco si se pensaba que el seria el presidente en vez de yo aunque por un momento pensé que papa lo pondría a él en vez de a mí, todos piensa que esto es un capricho pero no, nada de eso esta empresa es mi vida ya que era de mi madre y ella adoraba este lugar.

Cuando llego la hora de irme estaba saliendo y escuche que alguien chisto mi nombre, me di vuelta me había olvidado de mi nueva modelito

_**-Esta es nuestra noche**_- me dijo mi vos interna que estaba feliz de que hoy por fin gozaríamos de lo bueno

-Te olvidaste de mi- me dijo Heidi sonriéndome

-Claro que no hermosa- le dije, la lleve a un buen restorán y de ahí a mi casa estaba demasiado feliz cuando empecé a besarla y quitarle su ropa, cuando lo empezamos a hacer me sentía pleno, era mucho mejor que Rosalie con su boca, alguien tenía el primer lugar ahora, lo hicimos de todas las formas ella tuvo unos 4 orgasmos cuando estaba por tener el mío escuche su voz

-Jacob Black eres un cerdo-dijo Rosalie

-Heidi- no pares le dije entre jadeos y tuve mi preciado orgasmo, y me la saque de encima y me levante de la cama

-Rosalie ¿a dónde vas?- le dije sonriendo

-Tú no me amas- me dijo enojada y trato de darme una abofeteada pero le agarre el brazo y la arrincone

-No te amo, y eso era algo que tú ya sabias- le conteste

-Te odio- me dijo y puso cara que iba a llorar

-No puedo hacer nada linda -le dije y ella me beso, era tan obvio que era una arrastrada como las otras que no iba a permitir que yo la deje

-Yo ya me voy- dijo Heidi tímida

-Tengo una mejor idea- les dije y las conduje a las dos a la pieza, me pegue un tremendo revolcón con las dos pero tuve solo ese orgasmo con Heidi, yo estaba segura que el problema eran las mujeres yo podía aguantar horas haciéndolo y las muy perras no me daban lo único que quería y eso me ponía de malas, había ido al médico al psicólogo y me encontraron podridamente sano, me levante por un vaso de haga y vi a esas dos rubias con tremendo cuerpo durmiendo agotadas en mi cama, me sentía orgulloso, busque mi celular y estaba apagado y mi teléfono mal colgado, prendí el celular 20 llamadas perdidas, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Alice un teléfono que no conocía y hasta Bella, suspire cuando vi su numero

_**-Es la mujer de tu amigo- me dijo mi conciencia- **_ya lo se me respondí

-¿Ya sabes qué?- me dijo Rosalie sonriente

-Que te importa- le conteste, estaba por llamar a Bella y sonó el teléfono

-Hola si- dijo Rosalie y le arranque el teléfono de la mano

-Cuantas veces te dije que no toques mi teléfono- le respondí enojada

-Vete al diablo- me dijo

-Hola si- dije

-Ustedes es Jacob Black?- me pregunto la persona

-¿Quién habla?- le dije enojado eran las tres de la madrugada

-Hablamos del hospital presbiteriano- me dijo

-Paso algo- dije Rosalie se acercó a mi

-Su padre tuvo un accidente de auto- me dijo la voz y a mí se me cayó el teléfono de la mano

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es la primer historia que escribo unicamente para aca ya que las otras dos las tengo en el face de mi pagina y el blog de la pagina.<strong>

**Ojala y les guste y si les gusta espero reviews y si no tambien =D** **es bueno saber que no gusta para mejorar en lo que fallamos besos **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

_**JACOB**_

-Ustedes es Jacob Black?- me pregunto la persona

-¿Quién habla?- le dije enojado eran las tres de la madrugada

-Hablamos del hospital presbyterian- me dijo

-Paso algo- dijo Rosalie y se acercó a mí

-Su padre tuvo un accidente de auto- me contesto la voz y a mí se me cayó el teléfono de la mano, de los nervios

-Tengo que salir- le conteste a Rosalie

-Que paso- me dijo ella ahora un tanto asustada

-Mi padre tuvo un accidente- le dije y fui a la habitación y me vestí rápido

-Voy con vos- me respondió rápido ella buscando su vestido

_**-Aprovechan cada situación para agarrarse un poco más de tu billetera-**_ me dijo mi cabeza

-No Rosalie, primero despierta a Heidi pide un taxi y mándala a la casa y después ve si quieres - le conteste y ella movió su cabeza como entendiendo lo que decía

Me subí a mi auto y conduje a toda velocidad, solo me acordaba de nuestra última pelea hace meses cuando él me dijo que no le gustaba que este de mujer en mujer que le quitaba prestigio a la empresa y que si quería voltearme a cuanta mujer quería lo haga en mi casa y no en la de él por lo que me mude a un departamento al centro de Nueva York y le jure no volver a nuestra casa, en parte fue un alivio ya que iba y venía en el avión privado y era un fastidio lujoso pero fastidio al fin, que mierda vino a hacer en Nueva York, me detuvo la policía por ir a esa prisa pero con 5 mil los convencí de que me dejaran seguir, era tan fácil comprar lo que quería, cuando llegue al hospital ahí estaba Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice Edward y Bella, todos se acercaron y empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo pero me importaba una mierda lo que decían quería ver a mi padre ya

-Quien es Jacob Black- dijo un medico

-Yo, yo soy - le dije

-Tu padre se despertó y quiere verte- me respondió ese médico, mirándome un tanto mal pero me importo poco y nada, yo no pude dejar de ver que con todos ellos había una chica demasiado hermosa a la cual no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, cuando ella me miro desvié mi vista me molesto que vea que la estaba mirando pero pude notar que se puso un tanto colorada

_**-Tu padre agonizando y tú pensando en quien tirarte - **_me dijo mi conciencia. Cuando entre a la habitación él estaba mirando hacia afuera

-Como estas campeón, pensé que no querías verme- me dijo con vos apagada

-Muy bien, papá, como no voy a querer verte, pero veo que tú tampoco quedaste tan mal al final es cierto eso de que yerba mala nunca muera- le dije y le sonreí tomando su mano- que pasa le pregunte al ver su mirada

-Al parecer no poder caminar- me contesto

-No exageres, viejo, veras que estarás como un tigre en unos días- le conteste y mi voz se quebró un poco

-Me lo dijo el doctor, se hacía un poco el estúpido y no quería decirme hasta que llegues tú, pero sabes como es mi carácter y lo obligue a que me lo diga, aparte no siento nada de la cintura para bajo- me dijo y yo simplemente lo abrace

-Veras que todo estará bien, te llevare con los mejores especialistas ¿sí?- le dije para darle ánimos

-Quiero que vuelvas a casa te extraño- me dijo Billy y solo asentí con la cabeza, cuando salí de la habitación me senté en suelo

-¿Pasa algo?- me dijo Esme y yo simplemente negué con la cabeza, la voz no me salía, ella se acercó y me dio un abrazo, ella era mi niñera y había sido casi como una madre cuando la mía murió y por ende Edward y Alice mis hermanos

-No puede caminar- le dije y ella me abrazo y vi como esa chica me miraba demasiado angustiada, de cerca era mucho más bella

-Se pondrá bien- me respondió Carlisle

-Como estas Carlisle, ¿cuánto tiempo no?

-Aquí disfrutando se podría de decir de mi temprana jubilación- me respondió

-No me diga que preferiría estas de chofer de papá- le conteste- sus hijos viven en Nueva York usted puede mudarse con Esme para acá

-No, prefiero el aire de campo, ahora vinimos porque tu padre nos invitó en su avión a venir y como Esme extrañaba a sus tres pichones vinimos- contesto, amaba cuando me incluía como uno de los hijos de Esme.

Ellos estuvieron un rato haciéndome compañía entraron a despedirse de Billy y salieron, fueron todos, menos esa chica que ni siquiera había entrado a verlo con los demás, Edward se ofreció a llevarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza, y siguió sentada ahí en la puerta como un perro custodiando la puerta

-¿Tú quién eres?- le dije a esa chica mi curiosidad no daba más así que tuve que hablarle

-Yo soy Renesmee Biers y soy la asistente de su padre- me dijo poniéndose colorada

-Ahora le dicen asistente- le dije riéndome, ella no me contesto, pero enarco una ceja en forma de enojo a lo que dije

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?- le pregunte sonriéndole con algo de suerte esta chica hoy seria mía

-Si- respondió de manera cortante cuando le sonreí

-¿Donde?- le pregunte ahora yo en seco y serio

-En el Gilton?- dijo ella y rompí en risa

-Es Hilton bestia- le dije sin poder dejar de reír y vi como su cara denoto angustia así que deje de reírme

-Sé que soy poco bestia, perdón- me dijo, era tan claro que esta chica era de esas que se la dan de bobitas y sumisas

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le pregunte mirándola un poco mejor, ella se levantó de la silla donde estaba y vi su cuerpo era más que perfecto y su cara era angelical unos ojos marrones grandes y hermosos, boca carnosa antojaba morderla y su pelo un marrón cobrizo con unos bucles perfectos que caían perfecto

-¿Su padre no viene?- me dijo confundida

-No, seguramente se quedara unos días- le respondí y vi su cara de susto

-¿Días? -Pregunto ella angustiada- ¿puedo hablar con él ahora?

-Si por que no- le dije, dejando que pase antes e incline un poco la cabeza y vi su culito era una manzana perfecta, ¿de dónde saco tremenda mujer mi padre?

-Hola señor Black- le dijo ella y se acercó a la cama y tomo su mano

-Hola pequeña- le respondió mi padre meloso, esta no era más que una puta casa fortunas

-Cómo se siente- le dijo ella acariciando su mano

-Mejor, viendo que estas bien- le respondió él y yo me sentí asqueado de lo viejo verde que se veía mi padre

-Su hijo me va a llevar al hotel- le dijo ella un poco asustada

-Jake, ¿te puedo pedir algo?- me dijo Billy y me acerque a él por ende demasiado a ella

-¿Puede quedarse Nessie en tu casa?- me dijo con preocupación en el rostro

-Sí que puede- dije y ya me estaba imaginando montándomela

-Ella nunca estuvo en Nueva York o en ciudades muy grandes y tengo miedo que le pase algo- me dijo él sonriéndole a ella

-Está bien papá yo la cuido- le respondí y la mire mal a ella, mi padre le dio un beso en su mano y ella le sonrió. Cuando salimos del hospital y nos metimos a mi auto ella seguía con esa cara de angustia

-Podríamos ir a ese hotel por algunas de mis cosas- me dijo tímidamente

-No hace falta que disimules conmigo sé que eres una puta que seguro anda tras la plata de mi padre, pero no te la are fácil cuidare con mi vida lo que es mío, ¿está claro?- le dije mirándola mal

-No sé de qué hablas- me dijo ella y sentí su voz un tanto quebrada

-¿Así que eres de esas no?- le pregunte enojado

-Creo que lo mejor sería, que yo me quede en el hotel y usted vuelva a su casa- me respondió con odio en los ojos

-No le prometí a mi padre que le cuidaría la zorra y así será- le dije en seco y ella me dio un cachetazo que me hizo sonar la mandíbula, otra que se creía con moral intachable

-Usted no es quien para hablar así de mí, no me conoce- me dijo y vi sus ojos cristalizados

-Una puta que buena mano- pensé

Cuando llegamos al hotel ella pidió su llave y yo la de la habitación de mi padre estaba una al lado de la otra, típico, cuando entramos a la de ella era una de las mejores habitaciones

-No me tardo nada- dijo enojada

-Sí que lo debes hacer bien- le dije riéndome

-Por favor salga de mi habitación, yo no voy a ningún lado con una persona como usted- me dijo parándose enfrente de mi

-Yo te puedo ofrecer mucho más- le dije tomándola de la cintura y ella me dio otra cachetada mucho más fuerte

-Es un asco de hombre- me dijo y me empujo de su lado

-¿Me vas a decir que prefieres a mi padre que a mí?- le dije de manera un tanto fanfarrona

-Sí, lo prefiero - me contesto ella, yo quise besarla a la fuerza, cosa mala porque ella me mordió la boca y me empujo, vi la cara de susto que tenía, mierda va a pensar que intente violarla y si le dice a Billy estoy muerto

-Disculpa, no quise- le dije y no termine de hablar porque ella me hecho gas pimienta en los ojos y a las empujadas me hecho de su habitación

-Váyase- me grito y cerró la puerta en la cara

-Hija de puta- le dije fregándome los ojos, y le empecé a patear la puerta, no era más que una perra y con más razón ahora la quería en mi cama y no descansaría hasta que me ruegue porque se la meta

-Señor me va a tener que acompañar- me dijo alguien que tenía ropa de seguridad

-¿Sabe quién soy? Soy Jacob Black- le dije sonriéndole y me fui de ahí demasiado enojado a mi departamento, por suerte cuando llegue ahí estaba Rosalie todavía

-Me canse de llamarte, no me dijiste donde estaba tu padre- me dijo Rosalie ofendida

-Perdón no me di cuenta- le dije y empecé a besar su cuello

-¿Como esta?- Rosalie me pregunto desabrochándome la camisa

-¿Cómo esta quién?- le pregunte apretándola más contra mi

-Tu padre- me dijo ella riéndose

-A estado mejor, pero el que está mal y necesita atención ahora soy yo – le dije y la empuje contra el sofá, era como yo ella insaciable, descargue todo esa frustración y calentura que me dejo esa perra diciéndome que no con Rosalie, tener una zorra en casa tenía sus beneficios

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK SE QUE JAKE ES UN TANTO BESTIA, PERO SIEMPRE QUISE ESCRIBIR DE ÉL ASI ESPERO Y LES GUSTE BESITOS . <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>

_**NESSIE**_

-No te creo, ¿de verdad es tan lindo?- le pregunte a Jessica que me estaba contando sobre Jacob

-Es un Dios niña, es hermoso a la vista y en la cama no te imaginas, llegaste tarde si hubieses estado aquí hace unos meses- me dijo con una sonrisa bien estúpida

-No creo que haya probado su cama igual, no soy de ese tipo- le dije y vi la cara con la que me miro

-¿De qué tipo estás hablando? ¿Me estás diciendo zorra o qué?- me contesto bastante enojada

-No, no quise decirte nada, perdón- le conteste tratando de quitar mis palabras

-Tú te la das de santa ¿que hay entre el patrón y tú? - me escupió con odio

-Yo no me estoy acostando con nadie, si estas insinuando eso- le dije enfadada

-¿Y porque eres su protegida eche?, él nunca cuida a una de sus mucamas de esa forma, cierto tú no eres mucama eres su asistente personal- me dijo riéndose falsamente

-Vete a la mierda- le dije enojada y salí de la cocina

-Justo, te estaba buscando- me dijo Billy

-¿Pasa algo señor?- le pregunte

-¿Cuantas veces te pedí me digas Billy?- me dijo sonriéndome amablemente

-Disculpe, pero prefiero seguir tratándolo de usted- le respondí y sonreí

-OK, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa- me dijo sonriente

-Dígame- le conteste

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a Nueva York?- me pregunto pero yo me puse seria

-Disculpe, pero creo que se está confundiendo, yo no soy una cual…- él no me dejo terminar de hablar y empezó a reírse

-Nessie te estoy invitando como amiga, yo no te veo con esos ojos podrías ser mi hija- me respondió él

-Eso no tiene nada que ver hay tantos degenerados- le conteste apenada- no digo que usted lo sea

- Y para que te quedes más tranquila, vendrán con nosotros Carlisle y Esme extrañan a sus hijos yo los invite

-¿Y yo para que iría?- le pregunte extrañada

-Tu vendrás porque te llevare a Juliard la universidad a donde iras- me dijo y yo me empecé a reír

-Juliard?, señor Black, no termine la escuela y usted me imagina ya en la universidad- le dije ahora triste

-Ya estás en el último año pequeña aparte con las clases de música que estas estudiando te aceptaran ya lo veras

- Tengo 22 años ya y no creo que…- le dije y él no me dejo terminar de hablar de vuelta

-Tienes 22 y toda una vida por delante- me dijo sonriéndome

-Con terminar la escuela me conformo - le conteste y me fui contenta por contárselo a Jessica pero ella me miro con asco y lágrimas en los ojos

-A mí el señor Black jamás me pidió que lo acompañe ni a la esquina y tus iras a Nueva York me dijo enojada

-Puedo preguntarle si puedes venir - le dije

-No gracias- me contesto- pero deja de hacerte la santa todos en el pueblo saben que eres la puta del jefe y que por eso eres su consentida y con esto solo lo estás corroborando, y yo te estaba por pedir disculpas por cómo te hable

-Lo que digan de mí no me importa- le respondí enojada

-Y no te hagas la ofendida maldita zorra, por lo menos deja de fingir, porque así me das más asco- me dijo y se fue

_**-Respira profundo Ness los comentarios duelen, pero no lastiman, deja que piensen lo que quieran, tu sabes lo que eres y lo que no- **_me dije para mí.

No pude dormir nada así que me levante temprano y prepare ropa como para dos días eso era lo que íbamos a estar según el señor Black

-De verdad vas a ir con eso a Nueva York- me pregunto ella sonriéndome

-Es la ropa que tengo- le respondí y ella respiro profundamente

-Toma, es una combinación es esta polera blanca, va con este sweater negro esta calza blanca es súper abrigada lo juro y estas botas negras y esta boina blanca sé que no es mucho pero es algo, y este abrigo gris ponte algo gris que tengas con estas calzas negras y mis botas, cuídamelas, las amo OK - me dijo Jessica y sonrió

-Gracias, eres una buena amiga- le respondí guardando su ropa

-Perdón pero los celos me carcomieron no quise decirte todo lo que te dije- me respondió y me dio un abrazo.

En el avión de el señor Black, me divertí mucho hablando con Carlisle, Esme y el señor Black, Esme me hablo demasiado sobre Jake y sus dos hijos y las mil y una travesuras que hacían

-¿Señor Black, su hijo sabe que va?- le pregunte intrigada

-No, será una sorpresa- respondió

-Gran sorpresa -recalco Esme y le sonreí, era raro pero tenía ganas de conocer a ese tal Jake tantos meses hablándome todos de él, sería bueno saber si era como lo describía Esme o Jessica aunque no había comparación uno lo denotaba como un niño caprichoso y dulce y la otra como una bestia en la cama, podía ser cómodamente las dos, así que tendría que tener cuidado, ya que no quería tener ningún tipo de problema, llegamos en dos horas a Nueva York, yo quede boquiabierta cuando primero me subí a una limo había visto algunas pero esta era inmensamente grande y segundo cuando llegamos a tremendo hotel, después de dejar a Esme y Carlisle en la casa de uno de sus hijos

-Bueno yo iré a hacer algunos trámites tu quédate en el hotel, a la noche nos juntaremos con mi hijo y mañana a Juliard OK- me dijo el señor Black y yo solo acento, él nos registró en el hotel y todos hicieron esa risita puta cuando vieron que no compartíamos pieza, mentes jodidamente podridas las de todos, para muchos era casi imposible creer que era una simple empleada, estando en mi habitación me aburrí demasiado por lo que decidí darme un baño y acostarme a dormir una siesta era tan obvio que tenía mucho tiempo libre, cuando me desperté eran las 8 de la noche había dormido demasiado, me puse a mirar la TV pero no había nada para ver, salí del cuarto y llame a la pieza del señor Black pero nadie me atendió así que decidí bajar, nunca había visto un elevador con tantos botones, me sentía una bruta, pero recordé que botón había tocado el Señor Black, tardo unos 5 minutos para llegar

-¿A dónde va?- me pregunto el hombre

-¿Al piso de abajo?- le dije tímidamente

-Se refiere al lobby?- me dijo mirándome despectivamente

-Lo que sea como se llame -le dije mirándolo de la misma manera, cuando llegamos pregunte a la chica que atendía si no vio al Señor Black o no dejo algún recado

-Lo siento señorita, pero no le dejo mensaje- me dijo mirándome mal

-¿Puedo usar su teléfono?- le pregunte con miedo a que me diga no

-Si claro- me dijo y paro la oreja

-Hola señor Black, quería saber si está todo bien se fue temprano y no vuelve llámeme cuando pueda, sabe estoy en el hotel- dije y corte, y subí nuevamente a mi cuarto porque me había dejado el celular, ya habían pasado dos horas y nada, mire mi celular ni mensajes ni correo de voz, el teléfono empezó a sonar, tal vez era él

-Señorita Biers aquí hay dos personas que vinieron a verla ¿los hago subir?- me pregunto una voz femenina

-¿Quiénes?- le pregunte

-Son Carlisle y Esme Cullen- me respondieron

-Muchas gracias dígales, que bajo enseguida- les dije tome una campera cualquiera y baje, ellos dos tenían una cara que no me gustó nada

-Hola pequeña- me dijo Esme y me abrazo

-¿Que paso?- les pregunte un poco asustada

-Es Billy- me dijo Carlisle

-Que le paso- pregunte pensando lo peor

-Él tuvo un accidente, te vinimos a buscar para llevarte al hospital- me dijo Carlisle

Y yo me largue a llorar, por el miedo que me agarro

-Todo estará bien- me dijo Esme y me sonrió, en el taxi íbamos en un horrible silencio, cuando llegamos al hospital todos me quedaron mirando cómo y esta de donde salió, yo me senté frente a la puerta donde él estaba y me quede inmóvil mirando hacia adentro aunque no se veía nada

-Hola soy Alice- me dijo una chica de pelo corto y alborotado

-Renesmee- le respondí seria

-¿Tu eres?- me dijo intrigada

-La asistente personal del señor Black - le respondí

-Ok- me dijo ella y se quedó un rato cerca mío, pero como no le hablaba se fue

_**-Seguramente piensa como todos que soy la trola del jefe- **_me dije para mí misma- _**no pienses en eso, no te tienen que afectar los comentarios de estos superfluos - **_respire

Profundo y mire al suelo, habían pasado una horas pero no nos decían nada porque su hijo no estaba y era su único familiar los demás eran conocidos y nada más, yo ya estaba más que enojada con ese mal nacido que no venía, tan poco le importaba la salud de su padre?, cuando vi que todos se le acercaron y le hablaban al mismo tiempo vi que su cara era de preocupación, cuando empezó a caminar para donde estaba vi que clavo sus ojos en mí y yo no le pude quitar la vista de encima de verdad era hermoso, el frunció el ceño y miro a otro lado

-Quien es Jacob Black- dijo un medico

-Yo, yo soy - dijo él volviendo a mirarme

-Tu padre se despertó y quiere verte- le respondió ese médico, él estuvo adentro un rato y cuando salió se sentó en el suelo y no decía nada, cosa que me preocupo

-¿Pasa algo?- le dijo Esme y él simplemente negó con la cabeza, ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo,

-No puede caminar- le dijo y ella lo abrazo y mi corazón se estrujo, no podía ser, y vi que el de nuevo empezó a mirarme

-Se pondrá bien- le respondía Carlisle

-¿Cómo estas Carlisle, cuanto tiempo no?

-Aquí disfrutando se podría de decir de mi temprana jubilación- le respondió

-No me diga que preferiría estas de chofer de papá- le contesto- sus hijos viven en Nueva York usted puede mudarse con Esme para acá

-No, prefiero el aire de campo, ahora vinimos porque tu padre nos invitó en su avión a venir y como Esme extrañaba a sus tres pichones vinimos- contesto, Carlisle

Ellos estuvieron un rato, acompañando a Jake, y cuando se estaba por ir uno de ellos se me acerco

-Hola, me llamo Edward quieres que te llevemos a tu hotel- me pregunto amablemente y yo negué con la cabeza yo me iba a quedar ahí hasta que le digan que podía irse, cuando todos se fueron él se me acerco

-¿Tú quién eres?- me dijo

-Yo soy Renesmee Biers y soy la asistente de su padre- le dije tímidamente porque era obvio que el también pensaría cualquier cosa

-Ahora le dicen asistente- me dijo riéndose, sabía qué pensaría eso, pero tenía que decirlo, me callo demasiado mal con ese comentario -¿Tienes donde quedarte?- me pregunto sonriente, estaba loco si pensaba que me iría con él

-Si- respondí de manera cortante cuando me sonrío

-¿Donde?- me pregunto ahora él serio

-Es el Gilton- dije y rompió en risas aunque no entendía por que

-Es Hilton bestia- me dijo sin poder dejar de reír y sentí una gran angustia, me había desacostumbrado al mal trato

-Sé que soy poco bestia, perdón- le dije,

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- me pregunto

-¿Su padre no viene?- le dije confundida

-No, seguramente se quedara unos días- me respondía

-¿Días? -Pregunte angustiada, íbamos a estar dos días eso era lo que había reservado el hotel, ¿a dónde iría?- ¿puedo hablar con él ahora?

-Si por que no- me dijo, dejando que pase antes

-Hola señor Black- le dije me se acerque a la cama y tome su mano

-Hola pequeña- me respondía

-Cómo se siente- le dije y acaricie su mano

-Mejor, viendo que estas bien- me respondió

-Su hijo me va a llevar al hotel- le dije

-Jake, ¿te puedo pedir algo?- le dijo Billy y me acerco a mí, tenía un perfume muy fuerte pero le quedaba demasiado bien, olía a hombre

-¿Puede quedarse Nessie en tu casa?- le dijo con preocupación en el rostro, acaso estaba loco me estaba mandando con un lobo aplazado en celo

-Sí que puede- dijo

-Ella nunca estuvo en Nueva York o en ciudades muy grandes y tengo miedo que le pase algo- le dijo a él sonriéndome a mi

-Está bien papá yo el cuido- le respondía y me miro mal a ella, el señor Black me dio un beso la mano y le sonrió. Cuando salimos del hospital y nos metimos a su auto seguía preocupada porque él se quedaba solo

-Podríamos ir a ese hotel por algunas de mis cosas- le dije tímidamente

-No hace falta que disimules conmigo sé que eres una puta que seguro anda tras la plata de mi padre, pero no te la are fácil cuidare con mi vida lo que es mío, ¿está claro?- me dijo mirándola mal, yo quede con los ojos demasiado abiertos, no pensé que sería tan idiota

-No sé de qué hablas- le dije enojada

-¿Así que eres de esas no?- me pregunto enojado

-Creo que lo mejor sería, que yo me quede en el hotel y usted vuelva a su casa- le respondí con odio

-No le prometí a mi padre que le cuidaría la zorra y así será- dijo en seco y le di un cachetazo que hizo que me duela la mano

-Usted no es quien para hablar así de mí, no me conoce- le dijo con ganas de llorar, quería bajarme e irme por mi cuenta pero terminaría perdiéndome

Cuando llegamos al hotel pedí mi llave y él la de la habitación de su padre, cuando entramos a la mía él se quedó mirando todo

-No me tardo nada- dije enojada

-Sí que lo debes hacer bien- dijo y empezó a reírse

-Por favor salga de mi habitación, yo no voy a ningún lado con una persona como usted- le dije parándome enfrente de él

-Yo te puedo ofrecer mucho más- me dije tomándome de la cintura, sentí que el corazón me iba a salir del pecho cuando me toco pero lo volví a golpear por atrevido y mucho más fuerte

-Es un asco de hombre- le dije y lo empuje

-¿Me vas a decir que prefieres a mi padre que a mí?- me dijo de manera un tanto fanfarrona

-Sí, lo prefiero - le conteste y su cara se transformó, vi odio en sus ojos y trato de besarme a la fuerza, sentí demasiado miedo pero no lo demostré, y cuando se acercó le mordí fuerte la boca si trataba de hacerlo de nuevo le iba a arrancar un pedazo

-Disculpa, no quise- me dijo y por las dudas rápidamente, saque mi gas pimienta y se lo tire en los ojos y a los empujados lo eche de la habitación

-Váyase- le grite y cerré la puerta en su cara y me senté e instantáneamente lleve mis manos a mis oídos

-Hija de puta- me grito y empezó a patearme la puerta

_**-Él no puede entrar no te hará daño- **_me decía mi cabeza pero yo no me sentía segura

-Hija de puta- me dijo y empezó a patear la puerta, hasta que no sentí ningún ruido más la parecer se había ido, respire aliviada, pero tenía miedo así que me lleve las sabanas y colchas al baño las tire al suelo y dormí ahí, si él o alguien entraba no me vería en la habitación, el baño era más seguro pensé pero igual no pude dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>OK ESPERO LES GUSTE Y MÁS ADELANTE SABRAN MÁS DE NESSIE<strong>

* * *

><p>GRACIAS A califragil , ginna stephanie , MechePR, , Bellaloveforever <strong>por leerme<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>

_**JACOB**_

Me desperté a las 6 de la madrugada, no pude dormir casi nada estaba demasiado preocupado porque esa zorra me delate, estaba más que preocupado molesto así que lo mejor sería salir a trotar un rato y despejar la mente lo más que pueda, prepare mi ropa y me fui en mi auto hasta el central park y empecé a trotar  
>-Tienes lo que te mereces, si te delata es tu culpa, porque la avanzaste tanto- era lo único que pensaba<br>-Piensa Jake, piensa como convéncerla de que cierre esa boquita perfecta- me dije  
>-Con sexo seguro no- pensé<br>-Le pediré disculpas me are su amigo y me la tiro- dije y empecé a reírme a las mujeres les encanta todo ese puto drama del sentimentalismo barato una que otras lagrima un ramo de flores y listo, corrí 1 hora seguida, nada mal, perdón con todo el ejercicio que tenía si no podía correr una hora estaba bastante mal, a las 8 tenía que estar en la oficina, así que tenía que volver a bañarme, llegue y Rosalie, estaba sentada desayunando, no se había ido ya, esta perra se estaba instalando, ya eran 3 días que se quedaba seguido todo un record  
>-Buen día amor- me dijo ella comiendo una tostada<br>-Bueno día Rosalie- le dije y me fui directo al cuarto  
>-Podrías haberme dicho que salías a trotar hubiese ido también- me reprocho<br>-Rosalie, cuando corro me gusta hacerlo solo- le respondí y respire profundo para no hablarle mal  
>-Si pero soy tu novia y te veo solo en la noche, quiero estar más tiempo juntos, creo que me lo merezco<br>-No me presiones- le conteste  
>-Eres un maldito, no me mereces como novia, a donde vas te estoy hablando- me grito<br>-Al baño me duele el estómago, quieres ver conmigo también - le dije enojado odiaba ser tan ordinario pero Rosalie ya era un dolor de cabeza  
>-Sabes que hoy a la noche vengo, en la cama solo tienes buen humor, nos vemos después me dijo<br>-¿Rose?- le dije y ella me sonrió ya que le gustaba que la llame así- no vengas, porque no te abriré en ningún sentido, ve a tu casa, porque me estas asfixiando ya no te soporto- ella me miro mal y salió por fin me la había sacado de encima, si tenía un poco de orgullo no volvería pero conociéndola sabía que estaría aquí igual  
>Fui al trabajo y todos vinieron a mi oficina a darme un abrazo por lo de papá, yo sabía que lo quería mucho a él, pero con un mándale un saludo y fuerzas me alcanzaba, eso de que quieran abrazarte y hablar 20 minutos se me estaba volviendo tedioso, era bueno solo hacerse el triste cuando venían las bellas secretarias, no aguante a tantas personas pesadas así que decidí ir a ver a papá, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, salir dos horas antes del trabajo era un lujo, y saber cuándo le darían el alta para que vuelva en realidad volvamos a casa, aunque yo solo lo haría por unos días para conformarlo, cuando llegue escuche que él se estaba riendo, cuando entre ella estaba ahí, los dos me quedaron mirando, ella le habría contado algo<br>-Hey Jake, como esta mi muchacho- me dijo papá sonriéndome esa no le conto así que estaba salvado  
>-Muy bien Billy, te mandaron muchos besos y aliento todos los de la revista y veo que aquí también llegaron los saludos esto parece un invernadero cuantas flores- le dije<br>-Parece que se enteraron demasiadas personas- me respondió papá  
>-Eso pasa cuando eres importante y la gente te quiere, pero dime ¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunte<br>-Primero acércate un poco hijo ni Nessie ni yo mordemos y hoy me siento mucho mejor - me dijo papa y vi como ella me miro  
>-OK- le respondí<br>-¿Cómo pasaron la noche?- nos dijo Billy y los dos nos miramos  
>-En realidad no pasamos- le dije<br>-No entiendo ¿ella no se quedó en tu departamento?- me pregunto Billy  
>-No quise molestarlo- le respondió ella<br>-Pero el hotel era hasta hoy, si quieres puedo alquilar la habitación por más días- le dijo papá a esa boba  
>-No te preocupes papá, ella hoy viene a mi departamento, no Nessie?- le dije<br>-Sí, quedamos en eso- respondió ella un poco enojada  
>-OK, no me gusta que estés sola, y más si no hay nadie cerca- le dijo papá<br>-Yo la cuido y muy bien ni su sombra la va a molestar- le respondí- y dime ¿qué te dijeron los médicos?  
>-Tengo para unos tres días y después me puedo ir a casa- me respondió Billy<br>-OK, papá yo tengo que seguir haciendo algunas cosas, así que me voy- le dije  
>-Por qué no llevas a Nessie contigo, así no se aburre- me dijo papá<br>-Si claro como no- le dije  
>-Entonces señor Black, hasta más tarde o hasta mañana, ¿descanse si?- le dijo ella<br>Cuando salimos y ella se subió a mi auto me quede mirándola  
>-Dime porque no me delataste con mi padre- le dije<br>-Creo que tu padre está pasando por cosas muy malas y difíciles como para ir y decirle que su hijo es casi un violador- me respondió, acaso quería que le crea esa estupidez, era obvio que me quería comprar también a mí para tener segura la billetera de Billy  
>-OK, muchas gracias por no decirle nada y por mi mal comportamiento, no sé por qué te trate así- le dije si quería que este en mi cama debería ser un tanto amable<br>-OK, ¿y a donde me llevas?- me dijo intrigada  
>-Tengo que ir a mi oficina a buscar unos papeles- le dije, si quería que se sienta un poco mal por ese gas pimienta tenía la mejor forma llevarla a la revista con la ropa que tenía puesta la iban a masticar y escupir, no era algo muy bueno lo que pensaba hacer es más hasta yo sabía que era de cobarde no enfrentarla y tratarla como basura yo mismo pero dejarla triste y yo consolarla serian muchos puntos para mí, cuando llegamos todos se quedaron viéndola mal<br>-Hola Jake- me dijo Heidi y me abrazo y beso mi cuello- ¿quién es esta?  
>-¿Esta?- le dijo Nessie mirándola mal<br>-Ella es Nessie, Nessie ella es Heidi- le dije  
>-Hola- le dijo Nessie y estiro su mano para saludarla<br>-Disculpa pero yo no saludo a chicas que se ponen ropa de hace dos temporadas y no sé si tres, no sabes que estas en una empresa de modas, Jake si quería estar con una pasada de moda te llevaba con mi abuelita que se viste mucho mejor- le dijo Heidi y empezó a reír  
>-Me importa poco que no te guste mi ropa, por lo menos yo no tengo que estar fijándome en esas idioteces porque mi vida es hueca y vacía y me siento tan fea que por eso me opere la nariz, me pose busto y me vuelve anoréxica - le contesto Nessie<br>-Yo no soy anoréxica- le respondió Heidi y Nessie se rio  
>-OK, tu Nessie ven conmigo nos vamos- le dije- Heidi después te llamo<br>-Si querías humillarme con tu novia te salió mal- me respondió Nessie  
>-Yo no te quise hacer nada- le conteste<br>-OK, vale yo no soy hueca como esas amiguitas tuyas, no me vas a engañar tan fácilmente- me respondió y yo sentí un odio  
>-Esa no era mi intención lo juro- le respondí y sonreí<br>-Ok- me contesto y se paró enfrente de la puerta del auto- abre tenemos que ir al hotel, encima de todo era mandona la muy perra, cuando llegamos al hotel las recepcionistas se pusieron a cuchichear y ella las miro mal y solo respiro profundo  
>Cuando subimos ella me quedo mirando<br>-Qué esperas para abrir tu puerta- le dije  
>-Tu no entras- me dijo ella mirándome seria- yo no sé qué puedes llegar a hacerme<br>-Mira lo de ayer fue un error te puedo asegurar que las chicas con las que estoy primero tienen más nivel y segundo son mucho más bellas- le respondí no era mentira pero esta tenía ese aire de superioridad que me hacían desearla más  
>-Igual no puedes entrar- me respondió, cuando ella entro yo entre atrás de ella<br>-¿Acaso te estas robando las frazadas?- le pregunte cuando vi su cama sin nada  
>-Te dije que no entres - me dijo ella saliendo del baño con las frazadas y sabanas<br>-¿Tu dormiste en el baño?- le pregunte esta chica estaba demasiado chiflada  
>-Eso no te incumbe- me respondió y vi que empezó a hacer la cama<br>-OK, no hagas eso aquí hay mucamas que se encargan de esas cosas si, agarra lo tuyo y vamos ya  
>-Está bien- me respondió ella y vi que solo tenía un bolso andaba con eso solo de ropa, pero que me estaba preocupando si andaba en harapos a mí ¿qué? En el camino fuimos en un completo silencio, hasta que llegamos<br>-Espera- le respondí cuando entramos- Ben ella es una amiga se va a quedar por unos días te digo por si un día no se sale para que sepas que la tienes que dejar subir no como a la otra que te pedí que no la dejes subir cuando no estoy  
>-OK, si señor Black pero esa rubia me puede- me respondió Ben<br>-Trata que no te pueda porque vas a quedar en la calle ¿sí?- le respondí y subimos, cuando llegamos ella se quedó parada en la puerta  
>-Donde me instalo- me pregunto ella<br>-En el sillón- le respondí y alce una ceja cuando vi su cara  
>-El sillón OK, me dijo ella y apoyo su bolso en el suelo<br>-El bolso si quieres llévalo a mi pieza da mala vista aquí en el salón le dije y señale donde estaba mi habitación  
>-OK- dijo ella y volvió a respirar profundo y fu a dejar el bolso- tiene un departamento chico- me dijo<br>-Para mí está bien para que quiero algo más grande tener habitaciones extra significa que quieres que alguien se quede a dormir en tu casa y eso no me interesa las que se quedan lo hacen en mi cama- le conteste sentándome en el sillón al lado de ella- ¿es cómodo no?- le pregunte y ella se alejo  
>-Si lo es- me respondió y se incorporó- ¿quiere que cocine algo?<br>-No deja encargo sushi ¿sabes lo que es eso no?  
>-OK, que sea algo bestia no significa que no sepa que es el sushi<br>-Ok, OK no te enfades - le dije yo y agarre el teléfono y marque- Hola si buenas noches si para dos variado como siempre, hay algo que te guste en especial- quería ver que me decía ahora la mentirosa que seguramente jamás había comido sushi  
>-Me gusta el Gunkansushi y el Sashimi y también el Inarisushi compra variado me gusta todo- me respondió seguramente había leído los nombre en algún lado, cuando la comida llego ella tiro dos almohadones al piso y los coloco enfrentados frente la mesa ratona de mármol negro, ya agarre mis mikados y empecé a comer quería ver como ella comía, era increíble, como podía ser que ella como tan bien y Rosalie no sepa ni como agarrar los palillos<br>-Wow esta comida china es muy rica más que en Sushi Yasuda- me contesto  
>-Donde aprendiste a comer tan bien el sushi?- le pregunte y ella me miro seria<br>-Bueno no hay que ser experto para comer comida china- me respondió  
>-Si pero agarras los palitos demasiado bien, con fineza se podría decir ¿quién te enseño?- le pregunte -¿Sushi Yasuda, eso está acá en nueva York como puede ser que no conozcas Nueva York y si ese lugar de comida china?- le pregunte había agarrado a la muy zorra<br>-OK si estuve en Nueva York con una amiga para un concierto y ella ama el sushi y comimos aquí- me respondió estaba demasiado segura respondiéndome eso  
>-OK, pero dime como pudieron…- no termine la pregunta por que escuche que alguien toco la puerta, me levante y abrí que sorpresa mataría al inepto de Ben<br>-Amor como estas- me dijo Rosalie y me miro mal a mí y luego a Nessie- ¿Y esta quién es?  
>-Otra esta tiene nombre- le contesto Nessie y la cara de Rosalie se transformó pero no tenía ganas de una escena me restaría puntos si tenía alguno<br>-¿Te dije que no vengas hoy no?- le dije enojado  
>-Claro querías estar con esta puta por eso no querías que venga- me dijo y se puso a llorar<br>-Eso lo será tu madre- le dijo Nessie y se levantó del suelo  
>-Rosalie no molestes ve a tu casa llora patalea y mañana hablamos- le dije<br>-Si me voy no vuelvo- me dijo Rosalie y le sonreí  
>-OK acepto tu oferta- le conteste si eso era una amenaza estaba loca<br>-Le voy a contar a todos tu problemita- me dijo OK eso si era una amenaza  
>-Disculpa Nessie- dije y cerré la puerta dejando a ella adentro- si tu abres tu boca te puedo asegurar que jamás pero jamás vuelves a salir delante de un flash y menos pisas una puta pasarela fíjate a quien te pones de enemigo porque te aplasto como a la cucaracha que eres, te crees importante en mi vida, pues ya es hora que lo sepas no eres nada sí. Buena suerte con tu carrera<br>-Jake por favor no me dejes era un chiste yo nunca diría nada- me dijo ella suplicando  
>-OK, ve a tu casa descansa y después hablamos ¿sí?- le respondí<br>-Entonces ¿no me dejas?- me pregunto  
>-No Rosalie, pero no me molestes si, esta chica es la puta de mi padre y me la tengo que bancar aquí ¿sí? Estoy bastante malhumorado para soportarte a ti también<br>-OK, amor Ok te prometo no molestarte ¿sí?- adiós te quiero  
>-Adiós Rosalie- le dije y ella me beso con pasión, cuando entre ella no estaba ¿dónde se había metido? Cuando salió de mi pieza que diablos tenia puesto, eso no era un pijama era un camisón blanco de abuelita, con un cuello cerrado con puntillas que le llegaba por debajo de las pantorrillas<br>-Yo ya tengo sueño- me dijo ella era jodidamente sexy no podía ser que un pijama tan horrendo le quede tan bien y me den más ganas de tirármela  
>-OK ahora te traigo unas frazadas- le dije<br>-Ok, mientras te guardo lo que quedo en la heladera- me respondió yo me fui a la habitación y busque un par de frazadas  
>-Toma estas sabanas y tres frazadas- le dije<br>-Muchas gracias- me dijo ella y me sonrió bien me dedico una sonrisa así que me la iba a terminar encamando si la trataba bien, yo me quede mirando cómo se armaba la "cama" y cuando termino de hacerla me quedo mirando- ya puedes ir a dormir- me dijo  
>-Sí, emm si necesitas algo solo golpea OK, hasta mañana - le dije<br>-hasta mañana y Jake me alegra saber que no eres el violador que pensé- me dijo y sonrió  
>-sí, descansa- le dije trate de dormir pero no podía como dormiría con tremenda mujer en el comedor de mi departamento<br>-No lo hagas- me dijo mi cabeza pero lo hice igual y me levante, ella estaba dormida hasta dormida era perfecta tenía un bucle que caía por su rostro y su boca levemente abierta formando una O, y sus mejillas más rojas, se notaba que tenía algo de calor, lenta y cuidadosamente retire el mechón de su cara y acaricie su rostro, ella se despertó de un solo grito y me miro con esa cara como si yo fuese un depravado de vuelta, genial si había avanzado un paso con esto retrocedí unos 100

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste besitos<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V<strong>

_**JACOB**_

_**-No lo hagas-**_ me dijo mi cabeza pero lo hice igual y me levante, ella estaba dormida hasta dormida era perfecta tenía un bucle que caía por su rostro y su boca levemente abierta formando una O, y sus mejillas más rojas, se notaba que tenía algo de calor, lenta y cuidadosamente retire el mechón de su cara y acaricie su rostro, ella se despertó de un solo grito y me miro con esa cara como si yo fuese un depravado de vuelta, genial si había avanzado un paso con esto retrocedí unos 100

-Calma, calma- le dije para que deje de gritar me di cuenta que en realidad tenía los ojos cerrados así que la sacudí y ella ahí me miro y me volvió a golpear

-Quiero irme de acá- me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿tanto asco le daba?

-OK perdona se me que hice mal, pero no me resistí- le conteste

-¿No se resistió a qué? - me dijo enojada

-Te vi ahí durmiendo tan perfecta con esa expresión que tenía tu boca y…- no termine de hablar que me interrumpió

-¿Qué expresión?- me dijo ella enojada pero también ahora confundida

-Esa expresión de lo que tienes cuando duermes, estabas tan hermosa que nos porque me tente a hacerte una caricia, juro que no tenía malicia era una simple caricia- le dije eso era verdad al 50%

-No me importa me quiero ir- me dijo ahora llorando- ahora si estaba muerto si hablaba y me lo merecía por estúpido

-OK, OK hagamos esto yo te doy la llave de la habitación y tú me encierras con llave para que yo no salga si- le dije para tratar de convencerla pero ella negó con la cabeza

-yo voy a tu cuarto y tu duermes aquí- me dijo y yo me reí

-tampoco te hagas la imbécil yo no voy a dormir en un sofá por nada en el mundo, nunca lo hice- le respondí

-Pues puedes empezar hoy a aprender- me contesto

-OK, OK duerme en mi cama le respondí, ella se fue a mi habitación y cerró la puerta con llave yo escuche y al rato escuche otra vuelta de llave que mierda estaba haciendo, yo le di una llave no las dos así que abrí la puerta y vi que no estaba en la cama busque debajo y nada, pero la luz del baño estaba prendida y mi cama pelada sin sabanas ni frazadas, la loca estaba durmiendo en el baño de nuevo, así que me traje las frazadas del sofá a mi cama, si ella estaba en el baño porque yo tendría que dormir incomodo

-Cuando me desperté la puerta del baño estaba abierta, mire y su bolso estaba en el piso así que salí de la habitación había olor a desayuno

-Buen día - me dijo ella

-Buen día- le respondí- mira con respecto a anoche- le dije

-Está todo bien - me dijo- sé que soy una mujer atractiva y por eso te tentaste, ya te aclaro tú no eres el tipo de hombre que me gusta y aclarado esto imagino que esto no se repetirá - me respondió era una maldita engreída

-Tampoco tan hermosa - le conteste- porque dormiste en el baño-?- le pregunte y ella solo me miro

-Tenía miedo que tenga una llave extra y no le erre la tenía y el baño se cierra de adentro así no iba a poder entrar- me respondió y sonrió falsamente

-OK te voy a dar la razón- le respondí- ¿qué estás haciendo para desayunar?- le pregunte

-No tenía demasiado en su heladera así que le prepare un jugo con naranjas exprimidas, unas tostadas con manteca y un café- me respondió

-Mi desayuno perfecto - le respondí y ella me sonrió pero volvió a ponerse seria rápido

-Siéntate y desayuno conmigo- le dije

-Ya desayune- me respondió

- Que pena odio desayunar solo- le conteste

-Bueno iré a hacerle su cama y levantar lo que deje en el baño- me respondió pensé que tal vez se iba a quedar sentada mirándome desayunar

-No hace falta que me hagas la cama viene una mujer y hace esas cosas - le respondí

-Pero no tengo nada para hacer- me dijo

-Dime como te conociste con mi padre- le pregunte algo me tenía que contestar

-Fue de casualidad, yo soy mochilera, y un día estaba lleno por Washington Forks precisamente y empezó a llover demasiado fuerte, lo cruce en su auto me ofreció llevarme a mi casa le dije que no tenía que era mochilera y me dijo que me llevaba al hotel más cercano y empecé a estornudar y emm me toco la frente y me dijo que tenía fiebre y me llevo a su casa y estuve una semana y esas semanas se convirtieron ya en 4 meses- me respondió

-Yo me fui hace 6 meses- le conté

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto ella

-Diferencias- le conteste

-Está bien si no quieres contarme- me respondió

-Según él no le daba buena imagen a la compañía y que tenía muchas mujeres- le conteste

-Por una idiotez se pelearon- me dijo ella

-Exactamente, por una idiotez- le dije y la mire a los ojos y ella instantáneamente miro hacia otro lado- te molesta- le pregunte

-Qué cosa- me pregunto ahora ella

-Que te mire a los ojos- le respondí

-Que, no me molesta no me abre dado cuenta- me respondió pero no me miro a los ojos ya la conocía hace 3 días y todavía no me la había llevado a la cama ¿había perdido mi toque? Solo tenía 26 años lo podía haber perdido

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte

-¿Cuantos años me das?-me pregunto ella

-Toda la vida sin parar, OK sé que eso no fue chistoso, lo veo en tu cara te doy unos déjame verte bien 22 23 años no más que eso

-Muy bien tengo 22 años - me respondió

-Soy un experto en mujeres, yo cuantos tengo- le pregunte ahora yo

-Unos 30 calculo 32, 33 años por ahí, OK es mentira sé que tiene 26 años lo leí en una revista- me contesto

-¿Lees artículos sobre mí?- le pregunte si decía que si le gustaba algo

-EN realidad los lee Jessica- me respondió

-Jessica, ¿la que trabaja en casa?- le pregunte

-Si esa misma- me respondió y me sonrió ahora más relajada

-Bueno me baño ¿y quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?- le pregunte

-No, si no le molesta quiero quedarme y darme una ducha- me respondió yo quería dármela con ella

-Si quieres te espero - le conteste

-No, no gracias prefiero quedarme sola, si es que se puede- me respondió

-Sí, emm te dejo plata por si quieres ir al hospital para ver a mi padre

-OK, muchas gracias- me respondió

-¿A qué viniste a Nueva York con mi padre?- le pregunte quería saber cuál era la excusa que papa daría por haberla traído

-Me iba a llevar a Juliard él tiene la idea de que yo estudie ahí- me respondió, si papa quería pagarle una universidad estaba más que caliente con esta

-¿Y tú saliste con notas altas de la preparatoria?- le pregunte

-En realidad la estoy terminando este año estoy haciendo adultos- me respondió encima bruta pensé

-OK- le respondí y me empecé a reír papa mínimo iba a tener que inaugurar un ala nuevo para que ella entre a Juliard, yo me fui a bañar y cuando salí ella estaba sentada en el sillón, le deje 500 dólares ella abrió los ojos habrá sido poco, pero ella no me dijo nada así que yo me fui, tenía que pensar cómo hacer que ella este en mi cama, cuando llegue al trabajo me fui directo a la oficina de Jasper, tal vez el tendría alguna idea de cómo hacer para que ella vaya a mi cama ya que él era un romántico empedernido, cuando llegue en la oficina con él estaba Edward

-Hey te sientes bien, tienes una cara- me dijo Edward

-Estoy más o menos- les respondí

-Qué mujer te está quitando el sueño- me pregunto Jasper

-Se acuerdan la chica del hospital, se está quedando en mi casa y todavía no me la pude llevar a la cama- les conteste y los dos se empezaron a reír

-Tú me estás diciendo que se te negó- me dijo Jasper

-Sí, no me la hace fácil, es más quise avanzarla en el hotel y me dio una bofetada y me tiro gas pimienta en cara y hoy se atrevió a decirme que no soy su tipo- les dije

-Wow jamás pensé vivir, para escuchar eso- me dijo Edward y seguía riéndose una mujer domina la fiera por fin

-Disculpa a mí nadie me domina, solo se hace la difícil porque es la zorra de Billy- les comente

-De verdad esta con tu padre, viste Edward, te lo dije- respondió Jasper

-Como lo sabes- me pregunto Edward

-Básicamente porque me dijo que no- le respondí

-Y no puede ser porque de verdad no le gustas- me dijo Edward

-Si viese como me mira, ella está enamorada de la billetera de Billy ese es el problema- le respondí

-OK, y tú viniste a contarme esto- me dijo Jasper

-No, claro que no, pero me acorde que eres un melosin, quiero que me digas tips para llevármela a la cama

-Tú quieres consejos mío- me pregunto Jasper sin poder creer que le esté pidiendo esto

-El mundo se va a terminar- dijo Edward

-OK, OK te voy a dar unos consejos que he servirán- me dijo Jasper

-No se los des- dijo Edward y Jasper y yo lo quedamos mirando

-¿Por qué no?- le pregunte

-Mira tú lo único que quieres es llevártela a la cama, esa chica tiene orgullo, la vas a enamorar y la vas a hacer sufrir solo para tirártela una sola noche

-Creo que es mi problema no el tuyo- le respondí

-OK, pero yo prefiero no participar de esto, adiós- nos dijo y se fue

-Edward desde que esta con Bella cambio te acuerdas que era peor que- le dije a Jasper

-Yo no me meto en peleas de ustedes- me contesto

-OK, dime que hago- le pregunte y él sonrió estaba gozando esto

-Primero mírala a los ojos, contacto visual Jake eso de mirarle los pechos o la cola no está bien si puedes mantener contacto visual con ella y te sonríe vas bien

-Eso era algo que sabía- le dije

-OK, hazla sentir única ejemplo hoy vas al hospital con ella a ver a tu padre y hay una mujer hermosa, no la mires, no muestres interés en otras mujeres- me dijo y yo me empecé a reír

-Jasper me la quiero tirar no casarme con ella- le dije

-No seas grosero, no te burles de ella porque tú sabes más que ella- me dijo

-Entonces cague el primer día la trate de bruta porque en vez de Hilton dijo Gilton

-OK eso no lo haga más- me respondió- Jake conviértete en su amigo

-Ya te dije me la quiero tirar

-Que mejor entonces, hasta su amigo confidente, escúchala y el día menos pensado será tuya, mira como estoy con Alice ahora yo empecé siendo su amigo- me dijo

-Te lo repito no quiero que sea mi novia- le respondí

-Tú no sabes que pasara a la larga- me dijo y me sonrió

-Sabes que gracias por nada, no me dijiste nada que yo no sepa- le respondí

-OK, OK te diré como conquiste a Alice aunque es parecido a lo que te dije, primero Paciencia, Jake no des un paso en falso, si tú la avanzas y ella se siente incómoda pon un freno, se tierno, comprensible, divertido, hazla pasárselo bien, que se despreocupe de todo, lo que le preocupa, le hiere, o le inquieta, mírala ocasionalmente a los ojos no con deseo con seguridad y ternura, intenta ser encantador, pero no empalagoso, que ella sea protagonista, no hables excesivamente de ti o de tus cosas, si logras que ella se abra habrá y te cuente sus cosas y su vida, será un gran paso, hazle sentir que estar contigo es como volar- me dijo

-Eres excesivamente meloso- le respondí

-Eso enamoro a Alice- le conteste

-OK, gracias algunas cosas me servirán- le dije y me fui estuve un rato trabajando, pero no tenía ganas, así que fui a su oficina

-¿Tu nunca golpeas no?- me dijo Aro

-Perdón, hay que mirar estos balances y la verdad con todo lo que le paso a papá- le dije y el estiro su brazo

-Dame, dame- me dijo Aro sonriéndome- Y dime como esta Billy?- dijo mientras miraba los papeles que le lleve

-Él dice que mejor, pero no sé si va a volver a caminar- le respondí y el apoyo las carpetas

-Tu padre es un luchador, sé que saldrá adelante ¿sí?- no te pongas mal- me dijo Aro sonriéndome

-Seguramente no voy a estar para la reunión del viernes por que le dan el alta- le respondí

-¿Quieres que me encargue de todo yo?- me pregunto

-Si no es mucho pedir- le dije

-No es un placer- me dijo sonriendo, ahora tendría todo el tiempo para ganarme a Nessie  
>Cuando llegue al hospital la escuche riendo a carcajadas cuando entre papá no estaba ella estaba con un chico charlando<p>

-Y Billy?- le pregunte serio

-Se lo llevaron para hacerle unos estudios de rutina- me contesto

-Tu quien eres- le pregunte al que estaba con ella

-Hola un placer Emmett McCarthy, soy enfermero experto en traumatologías y aparte fisioterapeuta, voy a ayudar a su padre en su recuperación

-OK, enfermero- le dije despectivamente- ¿está esperando algo más a mi padre o qué?

-No ya hable con él, estaba haciéndole compañía a esta señorita -dijo y le guiño el ojo

-Pues ya te puedes ir- le dije mirándolo mal

-OK, Nessie después te llamo y tal vez podamos salir antes de que nos vayamos a Forks- dijo él

-Tu vendrás a Forks!- le dije

-Si soy el que va a ayudar a su padre con la recuperación

-OK, pero no te di mi numero anota- le dijo ella sonriéndole, yo no tenía su número ¿y este idiota si? Era una zorra, cuando papa vino estuvimos un rato con él y nos fuimos estaba demasiado enojado así que cuando subimos al auto llame a Rosalie para que vaya a casa

* * *

><p>PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA PARA SUBIR ASI QUE LES SUBO TRES BESOTES<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI<strong>

_**JACOB**_

Cuando sentí su mano desperté y todo lo malo volvió, hasta que escuche esa oz

-Calma, calma- me dijo para que deje de gritar pero me sentía en trance y cuando lo vi lo golpee por asustarme

-Quiero irme de acá- le dije adiaba recordar mi pasado

-OK perdona se me que hice mal, pero no me resistí- me dijo Jake arrodillado

-¿No se resistió a qué? - le dije enojada

-Te vi ahí durmiendo tan perfecta con esa expresión que tenía tu boca y…- me dijo él de que mierda hablaba

-¿Qué expresión?- le dije ya que no lo entendía

-Esa expresión de o que tienes cuando duermes, estabas tan hermosa que no se por qué me tente a hacerte una caricia, juro que no tenía malicia era una simple caricia- me dijo

-No me importa me quiero ir- le dije llorando, necesitaba aun baño

-OK, OK hagamos esto yo te doy la llave de la habitación y tú me encierras con llave para que yo no salga si- le me dijo pero no me interesaba su oferta

-yo voy a tu cuarto y tu duermes aquí- le dije y al parecer eso le pareció chistoso porque empezó a reírse

-OK tampoco te hagas la imbécil yo no voy a dormir en un sofá por nada en el mundo, nunca lo hice- me dijo Jake otra vez esa mirada de superioridad

-Pues puedes empezar hoy a aprender- le conteste

-OK, OK duerme en mi cama - me respondió, y yo me fui a su habitación y cerré la puerta con llave, y luego lleve todo al baño, era mi lugar seguro, siempre lo había sido, me desperté temprano otra vez por su culpa casi no pude dormir, salí del baño y i que estaba durmiendo en su cama así que me acerque lentamente

-Estás jugando con fuego- me dijo mi cabeza pero no me importo demasiado así que me acerque, dormido parecía un ángel pero era flor de basura, me acerque más a él y lo observe, tenía los labios levemente abiertos, quise acariciarlo pero no iba a empezar una guerra que yo sabía que jamás podría seguir así que salí de la habitación, con mi bolso en mano y me cambien en el comedor antes de que despierte, tenía miedo que me vaya a ver cambiarme, ya vestida fui a la cocina, no tenía casi nada en la heladera, así que improvise e hice un desayuno con lo que había

-Buen día - le dije cuando se levantó, si tenía suerte no me iba a preguntar de nada de lo de anoche

-Buen día- me respondió- mira con respecto a anoche- dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Está todo bien, sé que soy una mujer atractiva y por eso te tentaste, ya te aclaro tú no eres el tipo de hombre que me gusta y aclarado esto imagino que esto no se repetirá - le respondí quería que le quedo claro el no eres mi tipo aunque era mentira él era el tipo de cualquier mujer

-Tampoco eres tan hermosa - me dijo mirándome mal, pero como le dije que no me gustaba no me podía hacer la dolida- porque dormiste en el baño-?- me pregunto, yo sabía que lo iba a preguntar, ensaye la mejor respuesta toda la noche

-Tenía miedo que tenga una llave extra y no le erre la tenía y el baño se cierra de adentro así no iba a poder entrar- le respondí era la más creíble

-OK te voy a dar la razón- me respondió- ¿qué estás haciendo para desayunar?- me pregunto y se sentó en su cocina, era la cocina más bella que había visto una cocina isla flotante de mármol negro

-No tenía demasiado en su heladera así que le prepare un jugo con naranjas exprimidas, unas tostadas con manteca y un café- le respondí

-Mi desayuno perfecto - me respondió Jake y yo solo le sonreí era un mentiroso, sabia comprar a cualquier mujer

-Siéntate y desayuno conmigo- me dijo

-Ya desayune- le respondí, que mentirosa era

- Que pena odio desayunar solo- contesto

-Bueno iré a hacerle su cama y levantar lo que deje en el baño- le respondí no quería permanecer demasiado tiempo con él

-No hace falta que me hagas la cama viene una mujer y hace esas cosas - me respondió, genial irme quedaría mal

-Pero no tengo nada para hacer- le respondí

-Dime como te conociste con mi padre- me pregunto, sabía que en algún momento lo preguntaría

-Fue de casualidad, yo soy mochilera, y un día estaba yendo por Washington Forks precisamente y empezó a llover demasiado fuerte, lo cruce en su auto me ofreció llevarme a mi casa le dije que no tenía que era mochilera y me dijo que me llevaba al hotel más cercano y empecé a estornudar y emm me toco la frente y me dijo que tenía fiebre y me llevo a su casa y estuve una semana y esas semanas se convirtieron ya en 4 meses- le respondí y vi como examino cada palabra que le decía

-Yo me fui hace 6 meses- me conto Jake

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte cuando se lo había preguntado a Billy él no me había dicho porque

-Diferencias- me respondió

-Está bien si no quieres contarme- le conteste

-Según él no le daba buena imagen a la compañía y que tenía muchas mujeres- me dijo

-Por una idiotez se pelearon- le dije, no entendía como una familia podía pelearse por eso si yo tuviese una la valoraría, pero como no la tenia

-Exactamente, por una idiotez- me dijo y me miro fijo a los ojos, eso me molesto, ya que para mí era verdad que los ojos son tu alma y se refleja todo en ellos- ¿te molesta?- me pregunto él

-Qué cosa- me pregunte ahora yo a él

-Que te mire a los ojos- me respondió

-Que, no me molesta no me abre dado cuenta- le respondí

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- me pregunto, acaso no sabía que a las mujeres no se les pregunta la edad

-¿Cuantos años me das?-le pregunte

-Toda la vida sin parar, OK sé que eso no fue chistoso, lo veo en tu cara te doy unos déjame verte bien 22 o 23 años no más que eso- me dijo él yo le sonreí era un lanzado descarado decía todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza

-Muy bien tengo 22 años - le respondí

-Soy un experto en mujeres, yo cuantos tengo- me pregunto él

-Unos 30 calculo 32, 33 años por ahí, OK es mentira sé que tiene 26 años lo leí en una revista- le respondí y i esa expresión de superioridad de nuevo

-¿Lees artículos sobre mí?- me pregunto, hora de bajarlo de esa nube egocéntrica

-EN realidad los lee Jessica- le dije

-Jessica, ¿la que trabaja en casa?- me pregunto ahora un poco más desinflado

-Si esa misma- le respondí más relajada

-Bueno me baño y ¿quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?- me pregunto serio

-No, si no le molesta quiero quedarme y darme una ducha- le respondí

-Si quieres te espero - me dijo Jake y vi su expresión, yo no me iba a bañar con un depravado en el departamento

-No, no gracias prefiero quedarme sola, si es que se puede- le dije

-Sí, emm te dejo plata por si quieres ir al hospital para ver a mi padre- me dijo él

-OK, muchas gracias- le respondí

-¿A qué viniste a Nueva York con mi padre?- me pregunto él, cuando pensé que nos llevaríamos mejor me salían con estas preguntas

-Me iba a llevar a Juliard él tiene la idea de que yo estudie ahí- le respondí

-¿Y tú saliste con notas altas de la preparatoria?- pregunto él ahora pensaría que soy una zorra al ciento por ciento

-En realidad la estoy terminando este año estoy haciendo adultos- le respondí y vi su expresión

-OK- me respondió riéndose y se fue a bañar, yo por mi parte me entre a bañar pasada media hora de que Jake se había ido, tenía miedo que vuelva y me vea desnuda, moriría de vergüenza si me veía desnuda, después de bañarme me puse mi ropa esta vez, en jean negro una pollera blanca con un sweater negro y zapatillas, esta si era yo, me lleve todo lo que Jake me había dado 500 una exageración ¿cuánto me podría salir un taxi de aquí al hospital,? cuando llegue el señor Black no estaba solo estaba con un enfermero, demasiado guapo

-Permiso- dije y entre

-Hola Nessie- Dijo Billy- te presento a Emmett él me va a ayudar con mi recuperación

-Hola Emmett un gusto conocerte, soy Renesmee- le conteste

-Ese nombre te queda- me dijo

-No entiendo, ¿por qué dices eso?- le pregunte odiaba que me digan que mi nombre era feo o raro

-Un nombre peculiar, único y hermoso, va muy bien con vos- me dijo y beso mi mano y yo me puse roja

-Bueno muchas gracias- le conteste y le saque mi mano

-Permiso, Señor Black, tenemos que llevarlo para hacerle unos últimos estudios- dijo un medico

-Si sería bueno que me hagan todos de una así puedo volver a mi casa- dijo Billy

-Yo lo paso a la camilla- dijo Emmett y lo levanto tan rápido y fácil como si estuviese levantando a un niño

-Eres fuerte no soy livianito- le dijo Billy cunado lo puso en la camilla y empezó a reírse

-Aquí lo espero- le dije a Billy

-¿Tú no eres su hija no?- me dijo él

-No, no lo soy- le respondí

-¿Su esposa o novia?- me dijo confundido- dime que no ya que me hice el galán contigo, no me gustaría perder el trabajo antes de haber empezado me dijo y yo empecé a reírme

-Y Billy?- pregunto Jake casi en un grito

-Se lo llevaron para hacerle unos estudios de rutina- le conteste

-Tu quien eres- le pregunto a Emmett mirándolo mal

-Hola un placer Emmett McCarthy, soy enfermero experto en traumatologías y además fitoterapeuta, voy a ayudar a su padre en su recuperación- le dijo Emmett y estiro la mano para saludarlo

-OK, enfermero- le dijo Jake de mala manera- ¿está esperando algo más, a mi padre o qué?

-No ya hable con él, estaba haciéndole compañía a esta señorita -dijo y me guiño el ojo y yo me reí

-Pues ya te puedes ir- le contesto Jake mirándolo mal

-OK, Nessie después te llamo y tal vez podamos salir antes de que nos vayamos a Forks- me dijo Emmett

-Tu vendrás a Forks!- le dijo Jake ya irritado

-Si soy el que va a ayudar a su padre con la recuperación- le contesto Emmett

-OK, pero no te di mi numero anota- le dije y le sonreí y se lo pase, instantáneamente me llego un mensaje que decía EL HIJO ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA ¿VERDAD? Yo me reí tenía toda la razón, estuvimos una hora aproximadamente con Billy y después nos fuimos, cuando llegamos al hotel él se fue directo a su habitación, yo me quede sentada en el sofá, porque no había traído mi guitarra estaba demasiado aburrida, me levante del sofá y me fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y el apareció en bóxer, y yo mire al suelo, tenía un cuerpo trabajado demasiado perfecto

-Hoy vendrá mi novia- me dijo

-OK- le respondí tocando la boca del vaso sin levantar la vista, me sentía una idiota haciendo eso, pase mi vista rápido por su cuerpo y no venía mal equipado, que estaba pensando era un imbécil igual

-Solo eso te quería decir- me dijo y se fue y yo le sonreí como idiota

-Ni lo pienses- me dijo mi cabeza, Jake solo traería angustia en mi vida, aparte el jamás se fijaría en mí, era horrenda, cuando volví a la sala me senté en el sillón, él no salía de su habitación, sabía que en el fondo era mejor no verlo, cada vez que se me acercaba quería arrancarle la camisa y que me tome, el timbre sonó y el salió de su habitación no tenía un traje como siempre tenía un jean negro, una camiseta negra y una campera de cuero

-Saldré con mi novia cambio de planes, así que te quedaras sola- me dijo

-OK, no hay problema le conteste- no me importaba que se vaya no tenía que importarme, estuve un rato largo haciendo zapping pero odiaba mirar la TV así que la apague, saque del bolso mi mp3 me lo había olvidado radio no quedaba otra, la prendí y empezó a sonar un tema

.com/watch?v=o91D109Lzvg&feature=related

Genial una canción deprimente lo que menos necesitaba, pero era algo que no podía evitar amaba sufrir más de la cuenta, me tire en el sofá y escuche que la puerta se abrió

-¿Pasa algo?- me dijo Jake

-No, está todo bien- le dije

-Y por qué mierda tienes la música tan alta, los vecinos se van a quejar mírala hora aparte ¿qué basura estás escuchando?- me dijo

-Puse la radio- le conteste y me acerque y le baje

-Mejor apágala- me dijo

-No seas tan duro- le dijo Rosalie- él no entiende que a las mujeres nos gusta la música un tanto romántica- me respondió y sonrió

-En realidad los temas es un tanto más triste que romántico- le conteste

-No lo veo así- me dijo ella

-OK, si dice no me puedes arreglar estoy desgarrada, quiero escapar del amor, ya he tenido bastante- no lo veo muy romántico sino más bien deprimente- le dije

-Tienes razón, igual a las mujeres nos gustan esos temas para llorar- me dijo ella

-Eso es porque están jodidamente locas-dijo Jacob- vamos a la pieza Rosalie - ellos se fueron y yo me hundí en el sofá y prendí la tele hasta que los escuche, me daba asco el ruido de sus cuerpos chocando, era peor que una porno y sus gritos eran descomunales, eso no era normal, no podía pasarme esto, estar en un sofá escuchando los jadeos y gritos de ellos dos era una tortura, mire el reloj las 3 A.M, seguramente estaba durmiendo, pero no conocía a nadie más

-Hola Emmett- le dije

-Hola, Quien habla- me dijo- genial aparte quedaría como una loca seguramente ni siquiera sabía quién era

-Soy Nessie- tal vez no me recuerdes- le dije

-Sí, la del nombre peculiar- me dijo

-Exactamente, ¿te desperté?- le pregunte

-Pues no te voy a mentir, si me despertaste- me dijo

-OK, perdón es que tengo un maldito problema- le dije

-Dime que pasa- me dijo

-Pues mi compañero de cuarto está teniendo sexo demasiado fuerte y no pudo dormir- le dije

-Pensé que me ibas a decir que te quería sumar a un trio- me dijo Emmett

-No, trio ni nada, sé que no nos conocemos, pero tengo que salir de este lugar, por favor- le dije

-OK, OK dime la dirección- me dijo él, yo se la pase y él me dijo que en menos de 20 minutos llegaría, yo estaba más que incomoda, hasta que a mi celular llego un mensaje que decía estoy abajo así que deje una nota por las dudas que decía HACIAS MUCHO RUIDO, GRACIAS POR DEJARME DESCANSAR MANDAME UN MENSAJE CUANDO TERMINES ESTE ES MI CELULAR y salí, Emmett estaba fuera de su jeep esperándome

-Perdón, perdón, perdón y muchas gracias- le dije

-No es nada- me dijo él y nos subimos

-¿Hay algo abierto a esta hora?- le pregunte

-Hermosa estamos en Nueva York vamos a encontrar algo abierto seguro me dijo y vi esa sonrisa

-Esto no es lo que tu creer- le dije

-¿Cómo?- me pregunto el sin entender

-Tú y yo, no pasara nada- le respondí

-No hay problema me gustan las cosas que se dan lentas y de manera natural- me dijo él

-OK- le respondí y sonreí, él me llevo a un barcito, y pidió dos cervezas, tendría que haberle dicho que me traiga un jugo ya que no sabía tomar con solo oler la bebida ya estaba empinada

-OK dime eres o no la novia del señor Black? No me lo contestaste- me dijo Emmett, y ahí puta pregunta de mierda toda pensaban eso de mí su maldita mujerzuela

-Pues no lo soy, soy su asistente personal - le respondí

-¿Y qué hacen las asistentes personales?- me pregunto y yo le di un trago largo a mi cereza, diablos no sabía que mierda hacia una asistente personal

-Pues, en realidad no soy su asistente- le dije avergonzada y me reí

-¿Entonces que eres?- me pregunto

-Pues es difícil describirlo, pero no soy su amante ni mucho menos, soy simplemente una mucama que es más que una mucama, pero no me metí en su cama, soy su protegida según mi compañera Jessica- le dije

-OK, te creo me dijo él y me sonrió- ¿porque eres su protegida?- me pregunto ahora con ojos curiosos

-Pues bien, le conté mi vida, en realidad una parte y me adopto como a esos lindos perritos con sarna de la calle que dan pena- le dije y tome un poco más-

-OK, no más cerveza para ti- me dijo y le sonreí

-Sabes su hijo aprovecharía esta situación me pondría bien borracha y me daría vuelta como a una media y después me tiraría a la basura, maldito engreído- le dije

-Que pasó en tu vida que te tuvo lastima- me dijo

-Pues por empezar soy huérfana, quede huérfana a los 12 años y tú sabes que a la gente no les gusta los chicos grandes era como una perra vieja cuando cumplí 13 pase por esos hogares sustitutos pero siempre me devolvían por lo mismo, y un día me harte de eso y a los 17 me escape de la última casa, aparte el hijo de mi última familia me rompió el corazón eso influyó mucho en mi huida no termine la preparatoria y nada más, con eso alcanzo para que me tenga pena- le dije

-Lamento lo que pasaste- me dijo él

-Historias viejas- le dije- ya no me importan, si me importa mi futuro- mi celular empezó a sonar pero no lo encontraba y cuando lo encontré no distinguía bien los botones

-Dame - me dijo Emmett y atendió- Hola si es el celular de Nessie…Jake, si la estaba por llevar, cuando estemos llegando te llamo no crea que pueda subir las escaleras ni apretar el botón de un ascensor sola,

OK- le dijo Emmett y corto

-Me va a violar- le dije y él se rio

-Esta borracha- me dijo Emmett y yo me termine mi tercera botella- te dije que basta con el alcohol, cuando llegamos agarro mi celular y llamo a Jake que bajo con una cara de muy pocos amigo

* * *

><p>ESPER LES GUSTE<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII<strong>

_**JACOB**_

Salí de la habitación por un vaso de agua y vi que ella no estaba, donde diablos se había metido, me fui a la cocina, al lavadero, y al baño principal, pero nada ella no estaba, resoplé bastante molesto cuando vi su nota, por dios tenía una letra horrible y poco legible pero entendí bien que decía

HACIAS MUCHO RUIDO, GRACIAS POR DEJARME DESCANSAR MANDAME UN MENSAJE CUANDO TERMINES ESTE ES MI CELULAR, ok ahora mi pregunta era ¿con quién había salido a esta hora eran las 4 de la madrugada?

-Amor ya vienes- me digo Rosalie

-Ahí voy - le dije

-Jake donde esta ósea te la estoy chupando hace rato y no dices ni A- me dijo ella

-Disculpa, pero tengo que llamar a este número le dije

-¿Quién es?- me pregunto furiosa- no tengo ganas de tríos ni nada por el estilo

-Puedes cerrar tu estúpida boca- le dije- Hola Nessie?- dije cuando escuche un tipo del otro lado

- Hola si es el celular de Nessie- me dijo esa persona conocía esa voz de donde, el idiota enfermero- Emmett? Tu estas con Nessie?- le pregunte

-Jake, si, la estaba por llevar, cuando estemos llegando te llamo no crea que pueda subir las escaleras ni apretar el botón de un ascensor sola  
>-OK- le dije ahora iba a tener que hacerle del maldito niñero o que, tenía que despachar a Rosalie para tener a Nessie sola para mí, hoy era mi día y por fin había llegado<br>-OK- me dijo el idiota y corto  
>Me vestí más que rápido y me quede en el lobby, cuando escuche que mi celular vibro salí, él se bajó y fue a la puerta del copiloto y la ayudo a bajar<br>-¿La pusiste ebria?- le dije y lo mire mal  
>-Al parecer ella no sabía tomar- me dijo él sonriendo<br>-Y pretendes que te crea seguro y te la cogiste así como esta ¿no?- le dije enojado  
>-No me llamo Jacob, eso dijo ella que tú harías si la veías así, creo que lo mejor sería llevarla a mi casa- me respondió él<br>-Yo no me voy con nadie- le dijo ella y la agarre cuando empezó a caminar, sino se caía  
>-OK, más vale y no te aproveches de su estado- me dijo Emmett que se subió a su camioneta y se fue pedazo de mierda ya lo odiaba quien era el para juzgar que le podía o no hacer a Nessie<br>-Apestas a cerveza barata- le dije a ella y la ayude a llegar al lobby  
>-¿Por qué el piso gira? hace que se estremezca mi mundo- dijo ella, acercándose más a mí, yo la alce, yo la quería hacer estremecer- Wow dejo de girar me dijo<br>-¿Tenías que ponerte borracha? ¿Y dejármela tan fácil?- le dije  
>-¿No me vas a violar no?- me pregunto y empezó a reírse demasiado fuerte<br>-Te prometo que- le dije  
>-A él no le importaba que le diga que no y venia y bum, era una boba tendría que haberle dado algo para que no sé, no moleste, escondámonos en el baño ahí no entran los monstruos la puerta no se abre de afuera pero ellos no lo saben, nunca lo saben- me dijo ella<br>-Creo que eres una borracha un tanto extraña- le dije, cuando entramos la senté en el sofá  
>-Jacob, creo que era mala la cerveza, quiero vomitar- me dijo, que asco era lo único que me faltaba<br>-¿Rose?- dije y ella vino al comedor  
>-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo Rosalie con una bata mía<br>-Ayúdame a llevarla al baño quiere vomitar- le dije  
>-Puaj que asco me dijo ella- y la mire mal y me ayudo a llevarla al baño de la pieza<p>

-OK, quédate con ella mientras lanza - le dije

-No- me dijo ella

-Rosalie hazlo por mí- le dije

-Jake ósea asco nunca podría ¿qué quieres dos vomitando en el baño?- me dijo

-Ok, ve y hazle un te- le dije yo me quedo en el baño le dije, no sé por qué me daba tanto asco si lo sabía no había nada peor que el vómito Edward Jasper y yo nos pegábamos a veces una borrachera tremenda, respire profundo y entre al baño

-¿Té de manzanilla?- me dijo Rosalie

-No hazle un té de boldo o no se fíjate que hay para la descomposición estomacal- le dije y escuche una arcada esto era horrible

-Rosalie OK, esto da asco Jake agárrale el pelo o se va a vomitar toda- me grito Rosalie desde afuera de la habitación- yo me agache al lado de ella y le levante el pelo y empecé a acariciar la espalda

-Perdón- dijo ella

-Shh, larga todo- le dije acariciando su pelo

-Gracias - me dijo ella y me miro a los ojos e instantáneamente el inodoro

-Acá está el té- dijo Rosalie

-No creo que se lo tome hazme otro favor busca en su bolso algún pijama- le dije y ella fue y volvió riéndose

-¿Es un chiste no? acaso se lo robo a la abuelita de silvestre y piolín- dijo ella

-OK le puedes poner esa cosa- le dije y ella protesto

-OK, OK- me dijo ella y la llevamos al dormitorio- ¿que estas esperando?- me pregunto ella mirándome mal

-¿Qué?- le dije sin entender

-Te puedes ir así el cambio- me dijo

-OK, OK- le dije y salí, ella se estaba tardando bastante, capaz estaban jugando y yo afuera, ella salió con una cara demasiado rara

-Creo que me iré a mi casa- me dijo ella

-¿Está todo bien?- le pregunte

-Sí, si es solo que… ¿Jake que tanto sabes sobre esta chica?- me pregunto

-En realidad nada- le dije

-OK, adiós- me dijo ella

-¿Está todo bien?- le dije

-Sí, pero yo que tú la dejo dormir tranquila, tu duerme aquí en el sofá- me dijo

-Ya puedes irte- le dije era una estúpida, su opinión me importaba nada, cuando ella se fue yo fui a la habitación y me quede parado en la puerta, la cama era tan grande y ella ocupaba solo un pedacito, no tenía por qué tocarla, estaba pensando idioteces, si se despertaba y me veía al lado me asfixiaba con la almohada, me acerque a ella y la mire, me estaba costando más de la cuenta acostarme con ella, pero dormir, cualquier cosa le diría fue para cuidarte, no me metí bajo las frazadas, sentir su cuerpo al lado del mío ya me haría bastante mal y si sentía su roce me iba importar poco que este borracha, no podía relajarme estaba más que tenso cerré los ojos y respire profundo y sentí que ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho

-Relájate Jake, recién estuviste con Rosalie, no necesitas más sexo por hoy- me dijo mi cabeza que mierda estaba pensando, capaz no excitaba sexo pero ella era mi nuevo capricho, nadie me había dicho no y ella no empezaría a ser quien se me negara, yo empecé a acariciar su pelo hasta que me quede dormido, me desperté de golpe cuando sentí que me caí de la cama

-¿Que mierda paso?- me dijo ella con cara de odio y asco

-Tranquila Nessie la pasaste bien- le respondí sonriente

-Eres un sucio, un degenerado un sátiro, odio a los hombre como tú- me dijo ella

-¿No pasó nada, si? Tú estabas muy borracha y no pasó nada- le dije y ella me miro

-Quien me cambio- me dijo y vi su expresión de verdad estaba loca

-Rosalie, te saco tu ropa y te puso tu camisón de abuela- le respondí

-No puede ser- me dijo ella y se quedó inmóvil

-Agradece que no te cambie yo- le dije y me reí y vi que ella fue por su bolso y se metió en el baño, cuando salió, tenía un pantalón de gimnasia y un buzo bastante horrible que le quedaba un tanto grande y empezó a levantar sus zapatilla y botas y los metió en el bolso

-Que estás haciendo- le dije

-Lo que ves, yo me voy, le diré al señor Black, la verdad no tengo por qué contarte lo que le diré, no eres mi jefe, no te debo nada- me dijo y se colgó el bolso al hombro

-Te juro que no te cambie, fue Rosalie si quieres te la llamo y ella te responde- le dije no quería que se vaya se me haría más complicado tirármela en Forks

-No quiero hablar con ella ni nadie, me voy me dijo y abrió la puerta y salió, que mierda me había perdido algo me estaba faltando, la primera vez que no hacía nada malo, al final yo tenía razón uno es respetuoso y te tratan mal ella necesitaba que sea un bestia y la trate como a la zorra que era, agarre una campera y salí tras de ella

-¿Hey a dónde vas?- le dije cuando la vi poniendo la mano para que le frene un taxi y la di vuelta para que me mire y ella era un mar de lágrimas, me empujo para que la suelte y me abofeteó, se le estaba haciendo costumbre pegarme a la muz zorra

-Déjame en paz, porque te ensañaste conmigo, si yo no te he hecho nada- me dijo ella y ahí estaba el problema no me había hecho nada

-Yo lo único que hice fui cuidarte- le dije

-No necesito que tu ni nadie me cuide, se me cuidar sola- me dijo y puso la mano y un taxi freno

-Te llevo- le dije

-No gracias, señor Black, adiós y nos vemos cuando viaje a Forks- me dijo y subió al taxi, era una loca definitivamente, subí a mi departamento y me tire en mi cama, saque la almohada que ella había usado ya que tenía su aroma, y lo último que necesitaba era pensar en esa chiflada, me desperté cuando oí el teléfono

-Hola, ¿quién es?- dije

-Hola Jacob soy tu padre- me dijo Billy

-¿Paso algo?- le dije

-Eso quisiera saber yo, ¿paso algo?- me pregunto

-No- le dije inseguro

-No y porque Nessie me pidió que hoy mismo la lleve a Forks- me dijo

-Ella está contigo- le pregunte

-No ella ya se fue para el aeropuerto para tomarse el avión privado- me dijo- espero tu respuesta Jacob  
>-La verdad no lo sé, mira ella ayer salió con ese Emmett y vino un poco tomada, nada más tal vez le dio vergüenza haber llegado así- le dije era un total mentiroso<p>

-Aha- fue lo único que me dijo Billy tanto le importaba esa perrita

-Bueno Billy tengo que salir- le dije mintiéndole no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él

Los días se habían pasado rápido, yo estaba terminando mis maletas para ir a Forks, ya había hablado bastante con el melosin de Jasper en la oficina, ya que cuando iba a su casa Alice me miraba un tanto mal y no me decía porque estaba enfadada, pero no me importaba ya que Jasper me había dado unos consejos patéticos para mí, pero según él harían que Nessie se fije en mí, eso no era tan importante con calentar las sabanas una noche me alcanzaba, me tome un taxi ya que mi auto se lo había dejado a Jasper, confiaba a mi bebe solo a él y a Edward, cuando llegue al hospital en la puerta ya estaba Billy y ese idiota de su enfermero con las maletas

-Hijo te estábamos esperando a ti, pensé que no vendrías- me dijo Billy sonriente

-Cómo no iba a venir- le dije y mire mal a este Emmett lo odiaba

-Bueno, empiezo a subir todo al auto- le dijo el enfermero a papá

-Está bien- le dijo papá y después de guardar todo partimos

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto el avion nos estaba esperando, nos subimos y partimos a Forks, estaba a dos horas de empezar mi plan para acostarme con ella

* * *

><p>OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VIII<strong>

_**NESSIE**_

Me desperté con un gran dolor de cabeza, tenía como fragmentos de lo que paso, Emmett trayéndome al departamento, Jake alzándome, yo vomitándole el baño, alguien quitándome la ropa y nada más, me dolía demasiado la cabeza, cuando abrí los ojos me los fregué, ¿dónde estaba? en realidad sabia donde ya había estado ahí, la pregunta era como, me quise mover y sentí unos brazos que se aferraron más a mi cintura, él estaba abrazándome, hace tanto no dormía abrazada a alguien, pero justo tenía que ser él, lentamente me di vuelta y lo mire, él estaba sin nada de arriba, me lo quite de encima tirándolo de la cama y él se despertó

-¿Que mierda paso?- le dije enojada

-Tranquila Nessie la pasaste bien- me dijo y sentí una punzada en el estomago

-Eres un sucio, un degenerado sátiro, odio al hombre como tú- le dije, sentía que podía morir

-No pasó nada, ¿sí? Tú estabas muy borracha y no pasó nada- me dijo pero como creerle, aunque eso era tan obvio si hubiese pasado lo hubiese espantado

-Quien me cambio- le dije, era tan obvio que él no

-Rosalie, te saco tu ropa y te puso tu camisón de abuela- me respondió, seguramente ella se lo había contado ya

-No puede ser- le dije sin saber que hacer

-Agradece que no te cambie yo- me dijo sonriente, no podía quedarme un día más en su casa, prefería estar bajo un puente, así que agarre mi bolso y me metí en su baño

-Tranquila- me decía mi cabeza, pero yo era un manojo de nervios, me saque el camisón rápido y me di vuelta, casi nunca me miraba en un espejo, no después de eso, me di vuelta rápido y me puse un pantalón de gimnasia cualquiera y un buzo viejo de él, lo único que me había llevado, salí del baño y puse en mi bolso, mis ojotas, las botas de Jessica y otras converse que había llevado, no sabia como todavía estaba de píe sentía que las piernas me temblaban demasiado

-¿Que estás haciendo?- me pregunto él, acaso aparte de sexópata y superficial era ciego

-Lo que ves, yo me voy, le diré al señor Black, la verdad en realidad no tengo por qué contarte lo que le diré, no eres mi jefe, no te debo nada- le dije y me calce el bolso al hombro y salí

-Te juro que no te cambie, fue Rosalie si quieres te la llamo y ella te responde- me dijo un tanto desesperado, seguramente tenía miedo que le diga algo a Billy ya que el muy idiota pensaba que yo estaba con él

-No quiero hablar con ella ni nadie, me voy - le dije y abrí la puerta y salí, apenas puse un pie afuera empecé a llorar seguramente, parecería una idiota, pero no me gustaba sentirme acosada, porque no supe y no sabía todavía cómo reaccionar

-¿Está bien?- me pregunto Ben

-Sí, gracias, no es nada- le dije

-No se ponga mal Jacob es así- me dijo pero no le preste atención y salí para tomarme un taxi, puse la mano pero no frenaba ninguno

-¿Hey a dónde vas?- me dijo tomándome de los hombros para que me de vuelta, cuando lo hizo yo lo empuje y luego lo abofetee, ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre, pero él no era nadie para ponerme un dedo encima

-Déjame en paz, porque te ensañaste conmigo, si yo no te he hecho nada- le dije enojada

-Yo lo único que hice fue cuidarte- me contesto y mi corazón me latió con fuerza

_**-Solo te está queriendo comprar para que no le digas nada a Billy y para poder llevarte a su cama, no le creas**_- me decía mi cabeza

-No necesito que tu ni nadie me cuide, se me cuidar sola- le dije, eso era verdad a medias, por no saber cuidarme ni darme mi lugar estaba como estaba, puse la mano y freno un taxi

-Te llevo- me dijo

-No gracias, señor Black, adiós y nos vemos cuando viaje a Forks- le dije, si el me llevaba seguramente con su buena labia me iba a terminar convenciendo de que haga lo que el quería.

-Problemas con él novio- me dijo el taxista

-A usted que le importa, limítese a conducir- le conteste

-Creo que alguien necesita que la atiendan con urgencia- me dijo

-Si seguramente su esposa- le dije y le tire 20 dólares en la cara y me baje, era lo último que me faltaba, me tome otro taxi, por suerte el conductor no hablo nada, cuando llegue al hospital me seque las lágrimas y subí, para mi sorpresa él no estaba solo

-Hola Nessie- me dijo Billy contento

-Hola señor Black- le respondí

-¿Porque tan apagada?- me pregunto él

-Quiero volver- le dije y me puse a llorar

-¿Te paso algo?- me pregunto una de las chicas que estaba con él

-No, no nada- le respondí

-¿Que te hizo Jacob?- me pregunto enojado Billy

-Nada, es solo que disculpe pero extraño el aire de Forks, aquí estoy aburrida y no sé qué hacer- le conteste, yo no quería que se pelee con su hijo por mi causa, era una mierda pero eso no quitaba que era por lo que él vivía

-OK, Alice me pasas el celular, le diré a Laurent que prepare el avión para que mañana puedas volver

-¿Mañana?, yo quería volver hoy- le respondí casi en un reproche y esas dos chicas me miraron asombradas

-OK, le diré que hoy te lleve- me contesto sonriente

-Bella por que no acompañamos a Nessie, ¿te puedo decir así?- me dijo esa Alice si se llamaba asi, amablemente y yo asentí con la cabeza- bueno acompañémosla a refrescarse la cara

-OK- vamos dijo esa tal Bella y fuimos las tres al baño

-¿Que te hizo Jake?- me pregunto Alice

-Nada- les respondí, yo no tenía por qué contarles mi vida a dos chicas que no conocía, pero a Emmett si pude, eso era idiota pero la diferencia era que Emmett no era amigo de ellos

-Jake es un poco cabron cuando quiere, pero es muy divertido y dulce, cuando lo llegas a conocer -me dijo esa Bella y ella me había parecido tan simpática y estaba defendiendo a ese fanático del sexo

-Bueno si nos quieres contar no lo hagas, pero Jake no es malo- repitió Alice un poco ofendida

-Pues ayer salí con alguien y tome un poco y cuando me desperté estaba en la cama de Jake- les dije y las dos me miraron raro

-Y tú estas mal porque Billy se puede enterar que lo engañaste con su hijo- me dijo Alice

-Saben que pensé que tal vez ustedes serian distintas y no pensarían así, entre él y yo no hay nada- les dije

-No te enojes a veces Alice en un poco bocona- me dijo Bella que fulmino con la mirada a Alice

-Tienes miedo de que no se hayan cuidado, Jake es muy precavido- me dijo Alice ¿ella también había estado con él? Acaso había estado con todas las chicas de Nueva York

-Él me juro que no pasó nada, pero me desperté y lo tenía pegado a mi cuello respirando sobre mí- les dije y las dos se rieron como si les estuviese contando un chiste

-Eso sería fantástico- me respondió Alice

-Qué te parece tan divertido- le grite y me puse llorar

-OK, cálmate, no soy hombre claramente y te veo y eres una mujer hermosa y con eso me quedo corta y si tú dices que Jake no se aprovechó de tu borrachera, pues tu estas produciendo algo en él- me dijo contenta

-Pienso igual que Alice, te puedo asegurar si yo hubiese llegado tomada a lo de Jake o lo hubiese hecho Alice en el tiempo que ni yo ni ella salíamos con sus dos mejores amigos él hubiese aprovechado la situación, no deja que se le escape ninguna- me respondió

-Si tengo suerte entonces yo no le parezco atractiva- les dije más tranquila

-No lo creo tu eres el tipo de chica que le gustan, tienes unas facciones perfectas y un cuerpo perfecto, ¿nunca pensaste en ser modelo?- me pregunto Alice

-Creo que soy baja para ser modelo- le respondí

-Podrías ser una modelo de traje de baño- me respondió

-No gracias- respondí

-Pero Nessie ¿cómo estas segura que no pasó nada entre ustedes dos?- me dijo Bella

-Pues bien, yo estoy segura que me hubiese dicho algo o se hubiera asombrado- les respondí y ellas me miraron raro

-¿Qué cosa?- me dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Pues bien tengo un miembro enorme y mi verdadero nombre es Diego- les dije secándome las lagrimas y ellas se rieron- Creo que es mejor volver con el señor Black ya que no lo veré hasta dentro de unos días

-OK, volvamos- dijo Alice

Alice se quedó un rato y se fue a su agencia de moda, me dio su celular por si alguna vez me animaba desfilar y si era así que vaya a su agencia, Bella se quedó ya que se había ofrecido a llevarme, cuando nos fuimos al principio íbamos demasiado calladas

-Perdona la actitud de Alice es un poco mandada - me dijo

-Está bien, es solo que estoy un poco cansada que piensen todo el tiempo que tengo algo con el señor Black y por eso piensen que tengo un cartel de fácil acceso en la frente- le dije para no sonar ordinaria y decirle que lo tenía en medio de las piernas

-Sé que lo dices por Jake él es un poco especial, creo que es por qué no encontró a la indicada, y como sus dos amigos no lo siguen más en esas andadas o eso espero porque si no matare a Edward, él es así, yo espero le llegue la indicada pronto y no me caería mal que seas tú, lamentablemente Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jake y yo estamos inmersos en este mini mundo de la moda bastante superficial y todas solo quieren eso de él la plata y la fama- me dijo

-Pues yo no creo ser la indicada para Jake y para ningún otro hombre- le respondí

-¿Porque?- me pregunto Bella

-Pues yo no creo en el amor, y si existe no quiero que me encuentre- le respondí

-Tanto así te hicieron sufrir-me dijo ella

-Si- le conteste

-Apuesto que eso que traes puesto es de él, porque se pelearon, si se puede saber- me pregunto

- En realidad no nos peleamos, yo simplemente me fui y no volví nunca más, su familia era muy mala y él no me creía y una semana antes de que empiece la universidad me fui, no soportaría, no sin él así que preferí huir- le conteste

-¿Tú no tienes familia?- me pregunto

-Pues él era mi familia, no quiero que me tengas lastima ni nada pero a mí me adoptaron de grande su familia, tu viste que el estado le paga a las familias que llevan chicos a su casa, pues bien me toco su familia y lo conocí- le respondí

-Ahora entiendo un poco mejor- me dijo sonriendo, me era fácil hablar con ella pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para decirle todo lo que pase en mi vida yo esas cosas me las reservaba para mí a los demás les contaba diferentes historias, nunca la verdadera pero todas tenían un punto en común

-Me caes bien- le dije

-Tu a mi también y estoy segura que Jake no se aprovechó de ti, eres especial lo puedo ver- me dijo

-Lo que digas- le dije

-No de verdad creo que tú y ese carácter que tienes podrían cambiarlo y hacerlo mejor, no eres sumisa- me dijo ella y yo me puse seria

-Aunque no lo creas esta me parece una charla sin sentido él y yo somos muy distintos y si tuviese que salir con alguien sería Emmett- le dije

-¿Quien es Emmett?- me dijo ella

-Pues, será el que ayude en la recuperación a Billy es un hombre con todas letras, educado, simpático y muy tierno- le conteste para que deje de hablar de ese idiota, Emmett era hermoso pero seguramente reaccionaria mal cuando vea como realmente era

-OK- me dijo Bella

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, me subí al avión dos horas para mi paz, me fue a buscar Sam al aeropuerto, cuando llegue a casa Jessica estaba en la piscina climatizada

-Hey Nessie- me dijo ella nerviosa

-Tranquila que volví yo sola- le respondí

-¿Porque?- me pregunto ella

-Pues bien tuve varios problemas con Jake- le dije

-Estuviste con Jake- me pregunto un tanto celosa

-No, hug- le dije y ella se río

-Hug? Nessie él es hermoso el hug no va con él- me respondió

-Me trato como si fuese una puta todos estos días, será lo que tú quieras en la cama porque parece que solo conoces esa faceta, como persona es una mierda- le dije

-No, va qué se yo, él siempre fue simpático con todos - me dijo

-Pues a mí no me la hizo fácil- le dije

-Lo lamento, seguramente te paso por que le dijiste que no y heriste su gran orgullo- me dijo riendo- ¿Pero volviste solo por eso?- ella estaba asombrada de verme claramente y seguro ella se dejaría tratar por él como si fuese su perra

-Sí, es que me estaba quedando un su departamento- le respondí

-¿Qué?- me exclamo enojada

-Pues el señor Black quería que me quede con su hijo, tenía miedo que me pase algo- le respondí

-¿Y entre ustedes no pasó nada?- me pregunto

-No, nada de nada- le respondí

-Eso es raro yo si fuese hombre y te tuviese en mi casa te hago de todo- me dijo y empezamos a reírnos

-Pues yo creo que debería haber algo una chispa algo para que haya química y entre nosotros dos había un iceberg- le respondí

-Seguro se propaso y te enojaste como cuando fuimos a ese bar en Port Angels y un chico te toco la cola y lo mataste a golpes- me dijo y me reí de acordarme

-Pues ayer salí con un chico- le dije y vi cómo se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro

-Quien, como y cuando ya- me dijo

-OK se llama y Emmett ya lo conocerás ya que será el que ayude a Billy con la recuperación, en hermoso es alto y grandote como un jugador de rugby, se nota que tiene el cuerpo trabajado, unos ojos azules y una sonrisa encantadora- le dije

-Muero por conocerlo, pero dime donde fue donde dijiste, no va más vuelvo a Forks- me contesto

-Bueno llegue un tanto tomada- le dije

-Y Jake aprovecho la situación y te hizo de todo- me dijo enojada

-Pues no, creo que me acordaría aparte el me juro que no hicimos nada, pero me desperté y estaba durmiendo entre sus brazos y él estaba respirando en mi cuello- le dije

-Pues eso a mí me parece lindo- me dijo ella

-No, no lo es, ósea es un desubicado se aprovechó de que estaba ebria para acostarse a mi lado- le dije enojada

-Pero no te toco y eso es mucho para Jacob aparte dormir en sus brazos, te envidio, él nunca abraza o por lo menos a mí y otras chicas sé que no las abrazaba después de hacerlo es más si te podía despachar de su casa lo hacía, para él la cama es para dormir y coger - me contesto

-Pues yo no me siento especial por eso, él está queriendo llevarme a su cama y por eso está haciendo eso, pero sus intenciones no son buenas- le conteste

-Bueno, según tú pero por eso no dejo de envidiarte, el señor Black ahora Jacob que no te toca un pelo y te respeta y encima duermes abrazada a él- me dijo

-Ahora, le dije el primer día que lo conocimos se me tiro encima y me trato tan mal, lo odio demasiado- le dije

-Odio ahí hay pasión- me dijo riéndose

-OK, voy a dejar mi bolso, tenemos que acomodar una de las habitaciones de abajo para Billy y otra para Emmett que es el que lo va a ayudar con la rehabilitación, ese estúpido también vendrá por unos días así que hay que limpiar su habitación- le dije

-Espera Jake vuelve, tendré una semana relajante entonces- me contesto ella

-Eres tan zorra- le dije riéndome

-Ve por un traje de baño y ven a la piscina el agua esta hermosa- me dijo ella

-Después - le conteste y fui a mi habitación a dormir un poco la cabeza me dolía demasiado y no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que me dijeron ellas, pero Jake era un imbécil, seguramente me veía como otra de su lista, sería el más hermoso de los tormentos si lo dejaba llegar a mí

_**-.-.-.-**_

La semana se había pasado rápido y hoy por fin volvería Billy y vendría Emmett, todos estos días nos mandamos mensajes de texto, chateamos y nos hablamos por teléfono era un gran amigo, y solo eso tenía que ser amigo, las relaciones complicarían mi vida y no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo

* * *

><p>Bueno espero y les guste *_* besitos<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste

**Summary: **Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IX<strong>

**JACOB**

Cuando bajamos del avión me sentí asqueado por el clima me había olvidado que el clima era un asco de húmedo y pesado lo bueno era que no estaba lloviendo y estaba bastante despejado y eso en Forks ya era un milagro

-Buenos días señores y bienvenidos a casa- nos dijo Sam

-Sam muchacho, ¿cómo está el pequeño?- le pregunto Billy y revolee los ojos ya me veía clavado media hora en la terminal platicando del hijo de Sam

-Está muy bien, lo deje en su casa con Nessie- le respondió y ahí si le preste atención

-Y Emily le pregunte- y él me miro extraño

-Ella está bien, esta con reposo porque nos dijeron que falta poco para que nazca Ailin- me respondió y le sonreí, yo me subí a la camioneta y entre Emmett y Sam guardaron las maletas

-OK, le toca entra- le dijo Emmett y lo subió a la camioneta, ese Emmett iba a mi lado con una sonrisa estúpida, vi esa expresión cuando Sam la nombro

-Todo ha estado bien en mi corta ausencia-le pregunto papá

-Sí, la verdad Nessie nos organizó bien a todos sus empleados- le respondió Sam

-La estas llevando a adultos- le pregunto papá

-Si señor no falto nunca - le contesto Sam

-OK- le dijo papá

-Qué paz hay en este lugar- dijo Emmett

-Forks es una belleza- le dijo papá recalcando la última palabra

-Lástima que no hay lugares para salir ¿no Sam?- le pregunte

-Pues bien, ahora que ya estoy grande eso tanto no me importa pero cuando era más chico que no haya ningún club nocturno la verdad los viernes y sábados eran feos solo nos divertíamos todos cuando usted hacia esas mega fiestas- me respondió y me reí

-Eran lo mejor- le conteste

-Podría mudarme aquí y formar mi propia familia- dijo Emmett y lo mire mal

-Eso sería genial- le dijo Billy

-¿Tiene novia?- le pregunto Sam

-No, todavía pero hay una chica que está en mi cabeza hace semanas- contesto él, mierda éste hijo de puta, también la vino a conquistar así que me tendría que andar con cuidado

-¿Quién es?- le pregunte adrede para ver como reaccionaba Billy

-Pues ustedes la conocen- me contesto sonriente

-¿Quién es?- le pregunto papá

-Pues Nessie- le respondió Emmett y Sam hizo una cara rara

-Pues ojala y te vaya bien con ella y la puedas conquistar, Nessie es una joya perfecta y merece a alguien a su altura que la cuide cómo merece- le dijo papá serio él también sabía algo que yo no de ella lo veía en su cara

-Mi intención no es lastimarla- dijo él

-Dime Sam como esta mi hermoso ahijado Quimey?- le pregunte por que si ese idiota de Emmett seguía hablando de mi futura victima lo iba a tirar del auto

Cuando llegamos me baje del auto y lleve mi maleta adentro mire a todos lados pero no la veía ¿dónde mierda estaba? Empecé a caminar hacia la cocina, tal vez ella estaba ahí, era una mucama, mire y no estaba, salí frustrado y me dirigí al jardín que estaba en el fondo y escuche música, no salí me quede del lado de adentro mirándola cantar

.com/watch?v=7-2jhTuf2NU&feature=player_embedded

tenía una voz angelical, era increíble al parecer sabía hacer de todo, podía estar escuchándola todo el día mirándola de lejos y si se podía más de cerca, tenía cara de angustia, y trasmitía eso cantando ¿Qué le habría pasado?, yo apoye mi cabeza en el vidrio y cerré los ojos y respire profundo

-Ella es hermosa- dijo Emmett parándose al lado mío interrumpiendo mi show

-Lo que digas- le conteste de mala manera

-Voy a saludarla- me dijo enérgico y feliz

-Porque no esperas que termine de cantar- le conteste

-Tienes razón, da placer escucharla- me respondió y sonrío y yo le devolví la sonrisa falsamente-¿Por qué volvió a Forks después de la borrachera?- me pregunto y lo mire despectivamente

-No tengo idea- le respondí, no tenía ganas de hablar solo la quería escuchar, era una perra transmitía demasiado cantando, hasta daba un poco de pena y esa era la razón por que quería escucharla, estaría pensando en alguien, tenía que averiguar todo lo que podía de ella y era lo que iba a hacer, saber que solo se llamaba Renesmee Biers no era nada tenía que saber más

-¿Paso algo entre ustedes dos?- me pregunto

-Si quieres saber si me la tire averígualo por tú cuenta yo no te lo diré, no tengo por qué contestarte- le dije

-Siempre eres así de amigable- me dijo él

-Y eso que ahora estoy de buen humor- le conteste

-No voy a dejar que te le acerques- me dijo él ahora serio

-Eso lo veremos, y te puedo asegurar que ella me pedirá Por favor que se lo haga- le respondí

-Nunca va a pasar por que ella va a estar conmigo- me respondió, ¿era idiota o qué? vino a decirme que no tenía el camino libre, se pasaba en imbécil si creía que tenía miedo o algo, nunca se me había escapado ninguna mujer y ella no sería la excepción y con esto con más razón le enseñaría a ese idiota como eran las cosas

-No me importa lo que digas- le conteste

-Y allí está mi cantante favorita- dijo Billy

-Ella tiene una gran voz- le dijo Emmett

-Si, por eso quiero que estudie música- le contesto papá

-Creo que gastaras dinero- le dije enojado

-Ya la saludaste- le pregunto a Emmett, esto era lo único que me faltaba papá estaba de su lado y seguramente lo ayudaría a conquistarla, si yo le mintiese y le dijese "papá Nessie me gusta" ya me hubiese hachado de la casa

-No todavía no fuimos a saludarla, estamos disfrutando viendo como canta- le dijo Emmett y me irrito que diga "no fuimos a saludarla" el que mierda sabía si yo quería saludarla o no

-OK, escuchémosla cantar- nos dijo y yo me pare un margen más lejos de ellos

-Hola- me dijo Jessica, acaso no me iban a dejar escuchar como cantaba tranquilo

-Hola- le dije educadamente

-Cómo has estado- me pregunto ella

-Bien, se podría decir aunque me amarga venir a Forks odio este lugar- le dije

-Lo sé bien es un asco - me dijo sonriente, ella siempre me daba la razón y según ella pensábamos igual, algo en lo que no estaba de acuerdo

-¿Cómo marcha todo por aquí?- le pregunte sin quitar mi vista de Nessie

-Pues todo normal, lo único nueva empleada, creo que la conociste- me dijo riéndose

-¿Que te dijo esa trepadora?- le pregunte

-Nada malo, solo que no le caes muy bien y que es mutuo- me dijo acariciando mi brazo

-Totalmente cierto, ¿algo más?- le dije

-Pues que se pegó un pedo y se despertó abrazada a tu lado y le pareciste desubicado y que está segura que quieres llevártela a la cama, hoy puedo para por tu pieza- me dijo

-Ya veremos depende cómo te portes- le respondí

-¿Tiene una linda voz, aparte de ser linda no?- me pregunto enojada

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte

-Bueno pues estamos hablando y no le quitas tu vista de encima, te gusta- me pregunto un tanto molesta

-Jessica tu sabes que me gustan todas pero ella- le dije

-Se hace la difícil lo sé, es un gato arisco desde que llego aquí nunca se la vio salir ni nada, así que no está con nadie- me dijo ella sonriendo, Jessica si podría vendería hasta a la madre esa actitud de ella no me caía bien, yo jamás le haría eso a Edward o Jasper.

Cuando termino de cantar papá le aplaudió y ella se dio vuelta y corrió hasta su lado

-Señor Black, lo extrañe mucho bienvenido a casa- le dijo Nessie

-Ya estaba extrañado todo esto- le contesto papá

-Hola hermosa- le dijo Emmett y se dieron un gran abrazo y él clavo la mirada en mí, era un hijo de puta, me estaba provocando, maldito desgraciado

-Emmett por fin- le dijo ella y le sonrió demasiado feliz

-Hola- le dije y vi que su cara se transformó de feliz a seria

-Hola señor Jacob- me dijo en un tono áspero que me molesto no por su tono sino por la felicidad que irradiaba Emmett al ver cómo me miro

-Me voy a recostar un rato - le dije a papá y la mire con odio a ella, era una perra a mí me la hacía difícil y con ese idiota se habría de piernas, maldita zorra

-Si vas a descansar te puedo acompañar- me dijo Jessica

-Por qué no te pierdes tú y esa idiota - le dije yéndome a mi habitación cuando entre me tire en mi cama, esto me iba a costar demasiado con ese idita rondando, no sé cuándo me quede dormido, pero cuando me desperté eran ya las 8 de la noche, baje y papá estaba haciendo sus ejercicios con ese

-Ya despertaste- me dijo Billy

-No me di cuenta que me dormí tanto- le respondí

-Necesito que me hagas un favor- me dijo Billy

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte

-Pues le dije a Sam que podía ver a su esposa y quedarse ya con ella- me dijo él cuando quería algo Billy era vueltero

-Y que hay con eso- le dije

-Te molestaría ir a buscar a Nessie al instituto, ella estudia de noche y- me dijo y vi la cara de Emmett

-Mi viste cara de chofer- le dije serio

-Yo voy- dijo Emmett y le sonreí

-No voy yo tu no conoces Forks, mira si te pierdes, aparte tal vez vea a algún conocido- le dije

-Muchas gracias- me dijo papá, yo agarre una campera y salí iba demasiado feliz tal vez podría empezar mi plan ahora, cuando llegue al instituto me baje y me quede parado contra el auto

-Mira la mierda que trajo Nueva York- escuche y me di vuelta

-¿Acaso quieres que te de una paliza?- le pregunte a Embry

-Cómo has estado hermano- me dijo él

-Mejor que tú seguro- le dije riéndome

-Que estás haciendo en el instituto, que compañera te falto tirarte - me dijo él

-Pues ninguna, pero ahora vengo por Nessie- le dije

-¿No pierdes tiempo he? Que hijo de puta eres, recién llegas y ya la tienes a tus pies, yo la he invitado a salir pero siempre me dice que no amablemente, yo y muchos fuimos rechazados- me contó

-¿Tanto así es codiciada?- le dije

-Hermosa como afrodita y venus juntas- me dijo él

-Eres el mismo pelotudo que tiraba esas frases- le dije riéndome

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- me pregunto Nessie de mala manera

-Tú tampoco la tienes fácil al paracer- me dijo y se fue riendo

-Billy me pidió que te venga a buscar- le dije serio

-Está bien- me dijo ella, yo le abrí la puerta del auto y ella me miro extrañada

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunte

-Sé que el aire de Forks es un tanto pesado, pero creo que te aplasto el cerebro, estas un tanto caballero- me dijo

-¿Prefieres que te trate mal?- le dije riéndome

- No me refería a eso- me dijo ella y se subió la vi un tanto nerviosa

-Tienes una linda voz- le dije y ella me sonrió

-Gracias- me respondió

-Vine a buscarte por una razón, quería pedirte disculpa por lo que paso, aunque en realidad no pasó nada, me refiero a meterme en la cama contigo ebria, no me metí con segundas intenciones ni nada- le dije y vi su cara

-Está bien- me respondió

-Eso significa que me perdonas, sé que me comporte como un completo imbécil y te hice sentir demasiado mal- le dije

- Te perdono Jake y espero empieces a ser como Bella y Alice me dijeron que tú eras- me dijo

-¿Que te dijeron?- le pregunte sonriente

-Pues que tú no eres siempre así, que con tus amigos eres muy fiel y jamás los tratarías mal, en realidad por cómo me hablaron de ti creo eso, se nota que te quieren aunque seas un sátiro- me dijo

-¿Por qué me dices sátiro?- le pregunte

-Pues los sátiros en la mitología están relacionados con el apetito sexual y creo que tú eres un tanto fanático del sexo- me respondió

-No soy fanático del sexo- le dije

-Cuantas veces por semana lo haces- me pregunto y vi que se arrepintió de la pregunta

-Pues no el cuento- le dije

-Tantas así son que no las puedes contar- me dijo riendo

-Y tu cuantas veces por semana lo haces- le pregunte

-Un verdadero caballero no hace esa pregunta- le dije

-Tanto así se te olvido cuando fue la última- le dije y vi como cambio su cara de feliz a acongojada- Perdón soy un tanto idiota a veces

- No es nada - me dijo

-En quien pensabas cuando cantaste esa canción hoy- le dije

-En nadie en particular- me respondió

-De verdad crees eso de que ya probaste la perfección y no hay nadie que lo vaya a igualar- le dije

-Jacob es una simple canción- me respondió

-Se nota que te molesta hablar de eso disculpa- le dije

-Está todo bien- me dijo sonriendo y yo no aguante y la bese

-Que mierda haces- me dijo mirándome mal

-Quiero sentír tu sabor en mi boca- le dije volviéndola a besar trayéndola más hacia mí y ella me alejo y se bajó del auto

-Bravo idiota- me dijo mi cabeza y me baje tras ella

-Perdona- le dije

-Tu no cambias acaso no entiendes que no me gustas- me dijo enojada

-¿Te gusta Emmett no?- le dije

-Si- me dijo ella

-OK, entonces no te molestare más- le respondí

-¿De verdad? Digo está bien eso es lo que quiero- me dijo

-Podemos ser amigos- le dije y ella me miro sin entender

-Prefiero que no seamos nada- me respondió

-¿Tan mal te caigo?- le pregunte

-Creo que no hay química entre nosotros- me dijo

-Pues para mí la química es lo que sobra- le dije y me sonrió

-Solamente amigos a la primera que te pases me conocerás realmente- me dijo

-Está bien- le dije iba a tener que hacer lo que Jasper me dijo ganármela primero como amigo

* * *

><p>Ok espero les guste y si puedo subo otro antes que termine la semana gracias por leerme las quiero<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO X<strong>

_**NESSIE**_

Sam me había pedido si podía cuidar a Quimey le dije que si me encantaba cuidarlo, era muy agradable y los a los chicos pequeños los adoraba, él día estaba muy lindo así que salimos al jardín de él fondo de la casa

-Tía Nessie, vas a cantar- me dijo Quimey

-Quimey está bien, pero recuerda no decirme tía delante de Sam- le dije a Sam no le gustaba que me diga tía, porque pensaba que a mí me podía llegar a incomodar pero a mí me gustaba que me diga así, sentía que tenía una especie de familia, yo fui adentro por la guitarra y salí, me puse a cantar un tema de Katy Perri, amaba especialmente esa canción, cuando termine de canta sentí que alguien me aplaudió me di vuelta y ahí estaban los tres, no pensé que él vendría, deje la guitarra en una de las sillas y corrí a saludar al señor Black y le di un abrazo

-Señor Black, lo extrañe mucho bienvenido a casa- le dije

-Ya estaba extrañado todo esto- me contesto él

-Hola hermosa- me dijo Emmett y me dio un gran abrazo de oso que me dejo un tanto sorprendida, si bien charlamos estos días me parecía un tanto exagero, pero igual lo abrace,

-Emmett por fin- le dije sonriente separándome de él

-Hola- me dijo Jake, tenía un tanto de vergüenza a como había reaccionado con él, según Alice, Bella y hasta Jessica él había sido educado y si fue así yo no había actuado bien

-Hola señor Jacob- le dije seria

-Me voy a recostar un rato - nos dijo y nos miró mal, yo no le iba a pedir disculpas por mi reacción, no tenía porque, él era un imbécil lo mire hasta que entro en la casa

-Gran cantante- me dijo Emmett y yo le sonreí

-Gracias- le dije

-Emm dejo que charlen- nos dijo Billy

-Lo llevo adentro- le dije

-No deja Jessica me lleva, no Jess- le dijo el sonriente

-Con todo placer, señor Black- le dijo ella sonriente y se fueron, esto no me gustaba nada sola con Emmett y Billy su complice

-No me dijiste que eras cantante- me reprocho

-Es que no lo soy es un simple hobby es algo con lo que descargo simplemente- le respondí

-Me cantarías algo para mí- me dijo sonriendo

-Emm, amm no, no lo sé- le dije nerviosa

-OK, no te quiero presionar cuando te sientas listas y lo quieras de corazón, me gustaría que me cantes una canción- me dijo y pasó su mano por mi pelo y acaricio mi rostro

-Emmett me caes muy bien pero creo que vas un poco rápido, no te parece- le dije un poco seria retirando su mano de mi rostro

-Sí, lo sé pero es que es la primera vez que alguien me gusta de esta forma, nunca me paso, eres tan hermosa y perfecta- me contesto, y lo mire seria, siempre odie esos elogios de los hombres, me hacía sentir que solo les importaba lo de afuera, el envase, mi belleza siempre fue mi karma por eso me odiaba demasiado

-Está bien, pero no me gustan las cosas tan aprisa tiempo al tiempo y si se da algo se da- le conteste

-Está bien, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- me dijo un poco serio ahora

-Sí, dime Emmett - le dije

-Tú y ese estúpido tuvieron algo, tu sabes me refiero a sexo- me dijo totalmente serio

-Creo que te estas desubicando un poco no crees- le dije enojadísima era lo único que me faltaba cuando pensaba que era un dulce un golpe que me demostraba que no era más que un Jacob dos, por lo que di media vuelta y me dirigí hacia la casa, el me agarro el brazo y me zafe no podía sufrir tremendo acoso y por dos, era un castigo esto

-Lo que pasa es que te fuiste así de un día para el otro y creí que la tal vez se propaso y por eso te fuiste así sin despedirte de mí- me respondío

-No, no pasó nada, pero si paso a ti no debería importarte- le conteste

-Me importa porque me gustas- me dijo y no pude mirarlo a los ojos

-Pues no pasó nada- le respondí más calmada

-Genial, eso me hace más que feliz- me dijo él

-OK, me voy adentro- le dije

-Voy contigo y me dice cuál es mi habitación- me dijo Emmett

-OK, vamos- le respondí, entramos a la casa y vi ese brillo en la mirada de Billy cuando nos vio una felicidad que no podía ocultar

-No quiero meterme pero hacen linda pareja- nos dijo Billy

-Pienso igual dijo Jessica- y yo lo mire mal a Emmett

-Linda pareja de amigos simplemente eso- les dije

Emmett levanto sus bolsos tenía como 10 que tantas cosas podía traer

-Quieres que te lo enseñe- le dijo Jessica sonriéndole muy descaradamente

-Perdón- le dijo Emmett

-Tu cuarto te lo enseño- le dijo ella mordiéndose su labio inferior

-Gracias pero Nessie me acompañara- le dijo él

-Sí, te instalamos abajo por que el señor Black se quedara en la habitación de abajo,para más comodidad, vamos- le dije y el me siguió, cuando llegamos me quede parado en su puerta

-Esta es su habitación- le dije y abrí la puerta

-Tú no entras a enseñármelo- me dijo y vi su mirada cargada con lujuria

-Prefiero no entrar estoy segura que encontraras todo más que rápido- le conteste

-Acaso me tienes miedo yo no muerdo, a no ser que me lo pidas- me contesto él

-Pues no te tengo miedo soy más bien precavida- le respondí

-Me gusta que seas así, se nota claro que tipo de chica eres- me contesto él

-¿Qué tipo de chica soy?- le dije dudosa, era idiota no quería coquetear con él pero era casi imposible no coquetear con él era raro pero yo sabía que si le decía este es el límite él no lo pasaría

-La de mi sueños, con la que formaría una gran familia- me dijo él y yo me reí y él su puso serio

-Perdón, perdón es que no me conoces como sabes que soy la mujer que sueñas, tal vez tú piensas que soy un cordero y no soy más que una loba- le dije

-Sería genial de día una santa y en las noches una loba- me contesto él y yo me reí más fuerte pero ahora él también se río

-OK, Emmett creo que mejor ya me voy, te dije que me gustan las cosas lentas y tu estas más que rápido, urgente- le dije y me fui, Emmett era descarado pero no como Jacob, porque él no podía ser como Emmett.

Subí a la biblioteca para buscar mis carpetas y unos libros para hoy, pase por la puerta de la pieza que había preparado para Jake y me quede parada un rato enfrente a su puerta tocando el marco, entrar yo sabía que era provocar algo que yo no estaba dispuesta a seguir, pero necesitaba verlo, seguramente estaba loca, abrí su puerta se manera lenta para que no haga ruido, la habitación adentro estaba oscura, solo se colaba un hilo de luz por la cortina mal cerrada, yo me acerque lentamente a su cama y me quede mirándolo amague a acariciar su pelo y rostro, él era tan perfecto dormido, era idiota pero adoraba un poco ese mal carácter, él se dio vuelta y yo retrocedí dos pasos y volví a acercarme lentamente, toque su cara y salí

-¿Se te perdió algo?- me pregunto Jessica mirándome mal

-No, Jake me pidió que no lo molesten que quiere dormir- le dije

-Pero quería preguntarle…- me dijo y yo me pare enfrente de la puerta

-Tenía un humor de perros y le dolía un tanto la cabeza le di una aspirina y se acostó, no quiero que te grite ni nada- le dije y ella me sonrió

-OK, a donde vas ahora- me dijo ella

-Pues yo voy a buscar unos libros- le dije y ella me acompaño.

Sam me llevo hasta el instituto y él se fue con Quimey a la clínica para ver a Emily

-Hasta mañana tía Nessie- me dijo Quimey

-Hasta mañana hermoso sobrinito- le dije

-Hasta mañana Nessie- me dijo Sam y yo me baje y entre, cuando llegue las pocas chicas de mi edad que estaban en el instituto que jamás me hablaban, pero sí de mí y mal porque yo las había escuchado, se me acercaron exaltadas

-¿Es verdad que el Dios de Jake volvió?- me dijo una de ella creo que su nombre era Zafrina

-Sí, les dije y fui a sentarme, con Carmen una mujer mayor que estaba terminado sus estudios, era la única que no me trataba mal

-No quieres sentarte con nosotras- me pregunto Irina mirando mal a Carmen

-No gracias- le dije y saque mis carpetas

-Bueno pero después nos hablas de Jake- me dijo Bree sonriente

-Seguro va a haber fiesta este fin de semana en lo de Jacob- dijo Zafrina emocionada

-Mañana vamos de compra- dijo Bree

-Quieres venir Nessie- me dijo Irina

-No gracias trabajo- les respondí

-Cierto, trabajo- me dijo Irina con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Las horas no se pasaba más y menos con esas cotorras hablando de Jake, cuando salí ellas se pusieron histéricas, pero me di vuelta y las mire mal, me acerque enojada al auto, esto era lo único que me faltaba, él estaba hablando con ese pesado, que no me dejaba tranquila

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunte enojada

-Tú tampoco la tienes fácil- le dijo ese chico y se fue riendo

-Billy me pidió que te venga a buscar- me dijo serio

-Está bien- le dije y él se dio la vuelta y me abrió la puerta del auto un acto caballero algo raro en él, Jessica la habrá contado que estuve por su pieza

-¿Pasa algo?- me pregunto

-Sé que el aire de Forks es un tanto pesado, pero creo que te aplasto el cerebro, estas un tanto caballero- le conteste sonriéndole

-¿Prefieres que te trate mal?- me dijo ahora riéndose él, amaba sus dientes eran demasiado hermosos

- No me refería a eso- le conteste nerviosa

-Tienes una linda voz- me dijo él y le sonreí poniéndome colorada

-Gracias- le respondí

-Vine a buscarte por una razón, quería pedirte disculpa por lo que paso, aunque en realidad no pasó nada, me refiero a meterme en la cama contigo ebria, no me metí con segundas intenciones ni nada- me dijo

-Está bien- le respondí

-Eso significa que me perdonas, sé que me comporte como un completo imbécil y te hice sentir demasiado mal- me dijo sentí que era un buen sueño Jacob pidiendo disculpas

- Te perdono Jake y espero empieces a ser como Bella y Alice me dijeron que tú eras- le dije

-¿Que te dijeron?- el me pregunto feliz y orgulloso

-Pues que tú no eres siempre así, que con tus amigos eres muy fiel y jamás los tratarías mal, en realidad por cómo me hablaron de ti creo eso, se nota que te quieren aunque seas un sátiro- le respondí

-¿Por qué me dices sátiro?- me pregunto y me puse roja

-Pues los sátiros en la mitología están relacionados con el apetito sexual y creo que tú eres un tanto fanático del sexo- le dije

-No soy fanático del sexo- me contesto

-Cuantas veces por semana lo haces- le pregunte era una idiota como podía preguntarle eso y no esperar que se me tire encima

-Pues no el cuento- me dijo un poco orgulloso de su virilidad

-Tantas así son que no las puedes contar- le respondí riendo

-Y tu cuantas veces por semana lo haces tú- me pregunto él, yo sabía que terminaría poniéndome incomoda sola

-Un verdadero caballero no hace esa pregunta- le dije un tanto molesta

-Tanto así se te olvido cuando fue la última- me dijo y me puse seria

-Perdón, soy una bestia- me dijo

- No es nada – le respondí

-En quien pensabas cuando cantaste esa canción hoy- me pregunto curioso

-En nadie en particular- le respondí mintiendo

-De verdad crees eso de que ya probaste la perfección y no hay nadie que lo vaya a igualar- me dijo y cerré los ojos y respire profundo

-Jacob es una simple canción- le dije enojada

-Se nota que te molesta hablar de eso disculpa- me respondió

-Está todo bien- le dije sonriendo y él me beso de prepo

-Que mierda haces- le dije empujándolo y mirándolo mal

-Quiero sentí tu sabor en mi boca- me dijo y volvió a besar, me olvide del mundo por unos segundos, cuando sentí su mano apresando mis cinturas, me aleje y baje del auto

-Perdona- me dijo

-Tu no cambias, acaso no entiendes que no me gustas- le dije enojada, mintiéndole más que nunca

-¿Te gusta Emmett no?- me pregunto el

-Si- le respondí

-OK, entonces no te molestare más- me dijo enojado

-¿De verdad? Digo está bien eso es lo que quiero- le dije confundida yo sabía que no quería eso pero era lo mejor

-Podemos ser amigos- me dijo, recién me beso y ahora quería que seamos amigos, no entendía que es lo que estaba pasando

-Prefiero que no seamos nada- le respondí

-¿Tan mal te caigo?- me pregunto, quería gritarle que no pero no podía así que lo mire seria

-Creo que no hay química entre nosotros- le dije

-Pues para mí la química es lo que sobra- me dijo sonriéndome

-Solamente amigos a la primera que te pases me conocerás realmente- le conteste

-Está bien- me dijo

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me baje de la camioneta Jessica estaba en la puerta y el resoplo

-Se te paso el dolor de cabeza- le dijo Jessica

-Dolor de cabeza, yo no tuve dolor de cabeza- le dijo él

-Pues hoy cuando te fui a ver Nessie me dijo que tenías dolor de cabeza- le dijo Jessica y él me miro

-Si ya me acuerdo- le dijo él sin despegar su vista de mí

-Los dejo hablando voy a dejar mis cosas- le dije y entre rápido, Jessica era una maldita bocona y me metería en problemas, quería correr y encerrarme en el cuarto hasta que todos se duerman, pero me tope con Emmett

-Estas bien- me dijo Emmett

-Más que bien- le respondí

-Tenemos que hablar- me dijo Jacob

-Está hablando conmigo- le contesto Emmett mirándolo mal

-Si pues sobras, porque no te vas por ahí enfermerita- le dijo Jake

-Me voy si ella me lo pide- le contesto Emmett

-OK, no me importa decirlo adelante tuyo, porque te metiste en mi pieza cuando estaba durmiendo y le mentiste con eso a Jessica- me dijo Jake y Emmett me quedo mirando serio

-Pues la verdad es que…- dije y apareció Billy

-Ya viniste- me dijo Billy y yo me acerque a él

-Sí, adivine mejor no, se lo digo me saque un 10 el literatura- le dije y empecé a llevar la silla al salón para la cena, yo siempre cenaba con él pero esta vez decidí ir a la cocina, ahí estaba Emmett y Jessica el ambiente se cortaba con papel

-Nosotros tenemos que hablar- me dijo Emmett enojado

-Yo no tengo por qué hablar nada con vos y menos con ese carácter- le conteste

-Tienes razón y buen provecho, hasta mañana- nos dijo y se fue

-Que paso entre ustedes- me pregunto Jessica pero yo no le conteste, cuando entre a mi cuarto me pegue un flor de susto Jacob estaba sentado en mi cama

-¿Me vas a explicar o qué?- me dijo él y se paró acercándose a mi quedando bien cerca mío

-Sí, yo quise pedirte disculpas por como reaccione en tu casa, Alice y Bella me dijeron que en realidad fuiste educado si todo paso como se los dije y me sentí mal- le dije

-Eso no explica que hacías en mi habitación- me contesto él con el mismo tono

-Pues yo entre para pedirte disculpas y tú estabas dormido y Salí y ahí estaba Jessica con sus ojos juzgantes y no le pude decir que estabas dormido- le dije lo mire

-Está bien te creo- me dijo y se fue, yo cerré mis ojos y respire profundo. Estuve un rato sentada en mi cama y me fui al baño a ponerme mi camisón, me meti entre las frazadas, el día habia estado hermoso, pero ahora tenia frío, asi que me levante y puse una frazada extra en mi cama, y me quede hecha un bollito hasta quedarme dormida

Me desperte sobre exaltada cuando lo sentí meterse bajo las frazadas, me quede dura del miedo

-Shh relajate- me dijo Jake besando el lobulo derecho de mi oreja, yo solo pude cerrar los ojos

-Creo que deberias irte- le dije saliendo de la cama él se acerco a mi y beso mi cuello, mi piernas me temblaban

-No quiero lastimarte solo darte placer- me dijo tomandome de la cintura acercandome a su torso desnudo

-Jake yo- le dije y el me beso con lujuria, yo enrede mis dedos en su sedoso pelo, el me empujo hacia la cama y me sonrio yo senti que mi corazon se me podia salir del pecho él se acerco lentamente a la cama y se recosto encima de mí, sentir el roce de su piel en mi cuerpo, era una sensación que no sentía hace años.

Estaba más que excitada con cada beso que me daba de mi salían pequeños gemidos, él lentamente levanto mi camisón, e introdujo su mano dentro de mi culote, yo me arquee y gemí más fuerte, él empezó a frotar sus dedos cada vez con más velocidad e introdujo un dedo dentro de mi, yo sentí que podía tener un orgasmo en cualquier momento, él retiro su mano y me sonrio

-No quiero que explotes así- me dijo él y beso mi cuello, y volvió a mis labios, el me quito el camisón y empezó a besar mi cuerpo, yo quise sacarlo pero él agarro mis manos y las entrelazo con las suyas, hundió su cara en mis pechos y empezó a jugar con ellos yo sentía una felicidad que pensé que jamás volvería a tener, él me miro y sonrió

-Estas bien- me pregunto y yo lo bese como respuesta quería sentirlo dentro de mí, sus manos tocando cada rincon, su boca recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, Haciendo que me estremezca de placer, sus caricias eran todo lo que yo anhelaba, él se sacó su pantalón con rapidez y me sonrió, sentir su cuerpo friccionándose con el mío era el mayor placer yo ya quería tenerlo dentro de mi

-Por favor le susurre al oído y vi esa sonrisa triunfal en él, pero no me importo haber caído en su juego, lo quería ya dentro mío, él me penetro hasta el fondo, y se quedo un rato asi, le tenia demasiado grande, ya entendia, por que se dejaban tratar todas asi, el era único, primero entro con fuerza y después fue bajando la intensidad, yo lo sentí explotar dentro de mí, el empezó a moverse de nuevo rápido, haciéndome tener el mejor orgasmo, sentí una lagrima correr por mi mejilla, él me dio un beso en la frente y quede recostado a mi lado

-Creo que me enamore de ti- le dije sonriéndole y él se levantó de la cama

-¿Por esto que paso?, no te sientas tan especial, tu no fuiste más que otro polvo para mí, aparte no eres ni linda, te viste en el espejo maldita deforme- me dijo riéndose y abrí los ojos, mierda había sido por suerte solo un mal sueño respire agitada pero contenta, y me largue a llorar, nada de eso había pasado, me quede un rato sentada, no podía dormir asi que me levante por un vaso de agua y escuche ruidos en la habitación de Jessica, asi que pegue la oreja a su puerta

-Ya no lo aguanto- le dijo ella gimiendo

-Vamos Jessica aguanta un poco más - le dijo él reconocí esa voz, di media vuelta y me fui a la cocina y ahí estaba él y me sonrió

* * *

><p>Por suerte fue solo un sueño xD, beno y espero que les guste y nos vemos la semana que viene besitos y gracias por tomarser el tiempo de leerme<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XI<strong>

**NESSIE**

-Ya no lo aguanto- le dijo ella gimiendo

-Vamos Jessica aguanta un poco más - le dijo él, reconocí esa voz, ronca gruesa por el placer, di media vuelta y me fui a la cocina y ahí estaba él y me sonrió

-Hola- le dije pasando un mechón de pelo por detrás de mí oreja, yo lleve mis manos a mis pechos cubriéndome ya que tenia un poco de frío y le sonreí, él me miro un poco serio pero se aflojo enseguida, no lo había tratado muy bien en la cena así que tenía razones para estar enojado

-Así que tampoco puedes dormir- me sonrió Emmett y corrió un banco para que me siente a su lado, yo me acerque lento y me senté y respire profundo

-Tuve una pesadilla- le conteste, fregándome los ojos

-¿Quieres contármela?- me pregunto acariciando mi rostro y yo lo mire a los ojos y negué con la cabeza, no quería que sepa que mi pesadilla empezó siendo una fantasía con Jake en donde termino tratándome cono si fuese la peor zorra del mundo

-No tengo ganas de amargarme la noche, aparte dicen que si cuentas las pesadillas sin antes había comido algo pueden hacerse realidad- le conteste y él me sonrió

-Son supersticiones bobas, pero toma un poco de leche y cuentame- me contesto él y yo me reí

-Perdón por interrumpirlos- nos dijo Jake, que estaba en unos bóxer de color blanco y yo instantáneamente mire al suelo, no porque me daba pudor ver su cuerpo sino por el sueño que había tenido, no sé si podría volver a míralo a los ojos era demasiado deseable todo de él me gustaba

-Eres un desubicado por que no te tapas Jacob- le dijo Emmett enojado parándose enfrente mío para que no vea a Jake así cosa que me causo algo de gracia ya que ya había visto a Jake en bóxer en su departamento

-Me olvide pedirte una cerveza para mí- dijo Jessica envuelta en la sabana poniéndose roja al verme a mí y a Emmett levantados, me molesto bastante verla ella que me miro como victoriosa, así que mire para otro lado enojada

-¿Emmett tienes ganas de que te cante una canción?- le pregunte y mire a Jake con odio y vi cómo me miro él de la misma manera

-Llévatela tu misma a la cerveza, yo vuelvo a mi cuarto- le dijo Jake furioso yéndose de la cocina

-Pero pensé que- contesto Jessica molesta

-Mañana mejor- me dijo Emmett sonriendo al parecer se había dado cuenta que lo hacía adrede por Jacob, estaba mal usar así a las personas, pero quería odiar a Jake con mi corazón y que él me odie para tenerlo a kilómetros míos

-Así que no pueden dormir- Jessica se sentó al lado nuestro y abrió su botellita de cerveza

-No- le conteste sin mirarla, me molestaba demasiado ver esa cara de placer

-Quieres tomar otra cosa?- me dijo Emmett al ver que me levante del asiento, en realidad me iba a ir a dormir, quo quería escuchar la voz de Jessica diciendo que tan bien en la cama le iba con Jacob

-Voy a darle un golpe de calor a la leche en el microondas, la leche fría me cae mal, la prefiero tibia- le conteste y Jessica rompió en risa

-Qué te parece tan divertido- le dije enojada podía explotar de odio en ese momento ella dejo de reírse y se puso un poco sería

-Es que tú dijiste leche tibia y se me cruzo, nada, nada deja- me contesto y se fue sonriente

-Toma- me dijo Emmett pasándome un vaso- ¿Estas bien? Tienes una expresión de enojo, me dijo un tanto molesto, al parecer todos volveríamos a dormir enojados, respire profundo y lo mire

-No, no es enojo - le conteste sentándome de nuevo en la silla a su lado, los dos nos quedamos en silencio, era incomoda la sensación

-Hasta mañana hermosa- me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente, yo cerré los ojos y respire profundo, era tan obvio que nunca miraría a Emmett con la intensidad con la que miraba a Jake, me gustaba pero no de esa manera

-Hasta mañana grandulón- le contesté dándole un abrazo y sonriéndole

No pude dormir nada, todo el sueño se me había ido a la mierda por mi maldito sueño y por ellos dos juntos, me puse a rasgar la guitarra, pero no estaba de humor para tocarla así que me levante y me puse un saquito y me fui a la sala donde estaba el piano, estuve un rato largo sentada tocando las teclas haciendo solamente ruidos, pasando mis dedos de ida y vuelta, respire profundo e hice un pequeño ejercicio de relajación y empecé a tocar el primer tema que me gusto tocar en el piano todo por E.R i say goodbye for the two of us, antes no entendía bien de que iba la canción pero ahora la amaba, no me importaba que Jessica me diga pasada de moda, los temas lentos y románticos hasta rasgar las venas eran mis favoritos y los más fáciles para el piano, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado yo todavía quería creer en el amor y quería encontrar de nuevo una persona por la cual dejar todo, a mitad de tema me quede en silencio al escuchar que alguien entraba, me di vuelta y revolee los ojos era lo último que me faltaba, cuando ya estaba casi relajada

-Nada mal hay algo que no sepas hacer- me dijo Jake sentándose al lado mío

-Volar- le conteste de mala manera y mire el piano

-Eso se arregla con una caída en parapente- respondió riéndose tocando la teclas al azar concentrado como tratando de recordar cómo se usaba el piano

-¿Te desperté con él piano?- le pregunte, porque no se iba y me daba sola relajándome, era demasiado tenerlo tan cerca

-La verdad sí, no mentira, no podía dormir, me levante y escuche ruidos, no sabía que alguien usaba esta sala, no entro desde que mi madre falleció- me contesto él áspero y toco dos teclas con furia

-Yo lo lamento mucho, el señor Black no me dijo que su madre tacaba y que…- le dije y me quede callada se notaba que le incomodaba hablar de eso, yo también empecé a tocar cualquier tecla como él, ya se me habían ido las ganas de tocar

-Por lo menos alguien usa este piano- me respondió él ahora acariciándolo y aclarando su voz que ya no era tan reacia

-Usted toca- le pregunte y él se sonrió

-Algo, no muy bien, Edward es el experto en piano, yo prefiero una batería- él estaba concentrado en las teclas, no lo hacía nada mal, ahora - mi madre me mandaba a piano para mí era un poco gay tocar el piano, Edward se llevaba todos los suspiros- él ya no tocaba las teclas me miraba fijo

-Creo que me voy a dormir- le conteste levantándome del banquillo un poco nerviosa

-Quédate y termina de tocar el tema que estabas cantando- me dijo apretando fuerte mi muñeca, yo me zafé de su agarre y me senté y aclare mi garganta, y cerré los ojos tratando de recordar que teclas debía tocar para no desafinar y quedar mal

-Tu toca y yo canto- le conteste y él me sonrió

-¿Crees que pueda seguirte?- me dijo él riéndose

-Creo que si, vi una foto de usted y otros chicos en una especie de banda- le confesé

-Primero deja de tratarme de usted me haces sentir terriblemente viejo, y si tenia una banda en la que Alice era la cantante Jasper tocaba la guitarra y Edward el organo éramos la mejor banda, así que tal vez pueda ayudarte, aunque claro tocando el piano, aunque tengo dedos torpes para esto, para otras cosas son buenas mis manos - me dijo sonriendo

-No quiero imaginar para que- dije en voz alta cuando debería haberme quedado callada

-Pues dar masajes de cualquier tipo, saben dar placer- me dijo él y yo me concentre en el piano, sentía la cara roja por lo que decia

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar?- me pregunto él cuando iba a empezar a tocar y de nuevo toque cualquier tecla para no mirarlo mientras le iba a contestar

-Pues, mi madre también me mandaba a piano fui desde los seis hasta los doce años de edad, lo mismo guitarra, si bien no tocaba hace mucho el piano, para mí es como andar en bicicleta, nunca más te olvidas como se hace y más si eso te apasiona- le dije y empecé a tocar la canción

-Como el sexo- me dijo sonriendo y yo lo mire extraña ¿para él todo lo tenía que relación con eso? Yo me volvía a relajar respire profundo y empecé a tocar y cantar, él también tocaba las teclas haciendo que él tema se escuche un poco desafinado, desconcentrándome cuando pasaba su mano por delante mío para tocar la teclas que le quedaban lejos por lo que ambos nos reíamos bastante pero era divertido, cuando termino el tema, los dos nos quedamos en silencio, me levante y él también lo hizo y me quedo mirando

-Veo que lo tuyo con Emmett va bien- me dijo y yo le sonreí,

-Pues marcha ¿bien?, somos amigos ahora, hasta mañana señor Black- le dije y me fui, como podía pensar que podía ya tener algo con alguien que recién conocía, pero no me daba cuenta que hablaba con el hombre en 5 minutos te doy hasta el cansancio y si te vuelvo a ver no me acuerdo, yo me tire en mi cama ahora un poco más contenta, el cambiaba mi humor de una manera que no me agradaba demasiado, no porque no me gustase lo que sentía sino porque el producía eso en mi

**JACOB**

Ya habían pasado ocho semanas y estaba más que perdido, lo mío con ella no avanzaba estaba estancado, casi no cruzábamos palabras porque siempre estaba o con Emmett o Jessica inclusive con mi padre, me impacientaba no tenerla en mi cama esto se estaba convirtiendo en casi un vicio para mí, no podía poner en marcha nada de lo que Jasper me había dicho por que no tenía oportunidad de acercarme, me levantaba todas las noches y me iba hasta la sala de piano, pero no aparecía, tenía que encontrar una manera, pero cual, él día raramente estaba despejado, mire por la ventana y la vi corriendo y jugando con Quimey, tal vez mi bello sobrino podría ayudarme  
><em><strong>-Vamos Jake esas tretas baratas nunca las usaste y las vas a usar ahora-<strong>_ me decía mi cabeza tal vez no me la tiraría pero sí tendría un acercamiento gracias a él, era claro que ella lo quería y yo amaba a ese pequeño, pero no alcanzaría con ese pesado tras de ella día y noche, mi celular sonó así que atendí y Salí de mis pensamientos

_-Hola Jake- me dijo Jasper_

_-Como estas justo estaba pensando en ti- le respondí_

_-Que me estabas dedicando una, no pensé que yo te atraía de esa manera- me dijo riéndose_

_-No seas idiota- le dije era un estúpido cuando quería_

_-¿Cómo te está yendo con tu presa?- me pregunto_

_-Se resiste a ser cazada- le conteste mirándola por la ventana- la tengo en la mira, pero cada vez que quiero atacar sale huyendo_

_-Conoce cuando hay un depredador cerca, no es tonta- contesto Edward, era tan obvio que él iba a estar ahí, metido en nuestra platica_

_-Lo peor es que hay otro cazador dando vueltas- les conté_

_-Tienes competencia amigo- me dijo Jasper matándose de risa- ella huye también de él_

_-No se muestra dócil, así que lo estoy haciendo un tanto personal- les respondí_

_-Personal, ten cuidado no sea cosa que tú te conviertas en la presa y ella tu cazadora, recuerdas a...- me dijo Edward pero no lo deje terminar de hablar_

_-Cómo olvidarla, pero no es eso, no es igual, no me atrae de esa manera, a esta solo la quiero en mi cama para un par de revolcones, me molesta que se haga la santa y con él se habrá de piernas- les conteste con odio_

_-Jake eres mi ídolo si la conquistas, se ve que no te la esta haciendo fácil esa chica- me dijo Jasper sentí una burla es su voz, que me molesto_

_-Yo te diría que si ya no te dio calce la dejes tranquila- respondió seguido Edward_

_-No le llego por culpa de ese, está pegado a ella es su sombra cada vez que quedamos solos y puedo empezar a seducirla apareceré como un puto droopy y me caga la existencia_

_-Relájate y todo se dará- me dijo Jasper_

_-Si no la tengo ya puedo jurarte que en cualquier momento reviento- le conteste_

_-No me digas que no tienes sexo desde que la estas tratando de conquistar- me dijo Jasper y los tres quedamos en silencio y largue un carcajada tenía que ser un chiste_

_-Sí, seguro, no Jasper como crees, he estado con tres chicas y Jessica- les dije y se formó un silencio de nuevo_

_-Jessica, Jessica- me dijo Edward y lo escuche reí_

_-Si esa Jessica- les dije serio_

_-Ten cuidado porque esta media chiflada, te acuerdas como me acosaba- me dijo Edward_

_-Está loca, pero es manejable algo, hay veces que me despierto en la noche y no les voy a decir lo que me hace- les dije_

_-WOW te acuerdas que era la más santita o se mostraba así- me dijo Jasper_

_-Esas son las peores- le dije, y para mi Nessie era asi_

_-Por lo menos es buena en la cama- me dijo Jasper, él amaba a Alice yo lo sabía Edward lo sabía pero como uno podía olvidarse de un día para el otro que se acostaba con una diferente cada noche, siempre me preguntaba eso de mis conquistas como eran en la cama_

_-La verdad no, llega al orgasmo apenas la tocas, no aguanta ni 5 minutos- les dije_

_-Y a ti que te gusta hacer maratón- me dijo Jasper_

_-Cuando te di que no me acuerdo- le dije riéndome_

_-No eres nada chistoso- me dijo Jasper un poco irritado_

_-Los dejo tengo que ver como hago para tenerla- les conteste_

_-Espera, te llamamos para otra cosa- me dijo Edward_

_-Sí, díganme que pasa- les dije_

_-Tú sabes que falta dos meses para el cumpleaños de Billy- me dijo Edward_

_-No, no me acuerdo que dentro dos meses cumple mi padre- me puso de mal humor que me digan eso como si yo no supiese cuando cumplía mi padre_

_-Vamos a organizar algo como todos los años- me dijo Jasper y dude, tal vez no le caería bien a Billy una mega fiesta como la que le organizábamos todos los años, así que tendía que ser algo tranquilo_

_-Sí, vengan como siempre dos semanas antes, aunque va a ser algo familiar, no creo que papá quiera festejar como está ahora-les conteste_

_-Está mejor- me preguntó Edward_

_-Yo lo veo igual, los médicos nos dijeron que era poco probable que recupere la movilidad, pero yo no voy a perder las esperanzas- le dije_

_-OK, mándale saludos y vamos dos semanas antes- me dijo Edward_

_-Adiós- les dije y corte,_

Tenía que encontrar la manera de alejar a ese maldito Enfermero de mi presa como la había llamado irónicamente Jasper, él la tenía en la palma de su mano si todavía no se había revolcado con ella ya faltaba poco, ellos tenían demasiada proximidad, siempre llegaba a tiempo por no decir era un maldito metido cuando veía que él hablaba a centímetros de su boca, eso era lo que me tenía más loco primero tenía que probarla yo y si después el quería mis sobras no me importaba tanto, así que tendría que hacer algo que no quería mayormente no metía terceros en mis conquistas, pero a situaciones extremas medidas extremas, agarre mi teléfono y la llame, hace mucho no hablaba con ella

_-Hola hermosa como has estado- le dije_

_-No me has llamado en dos meses eres un hijo de puta- me grito Rosalie enojadísima- porque nunca me contestaste una llamada- yo aleje el teléfono de mi oido sino me lo iba a terminar perforando_

_-¿No te gustaría venir a Forks unos días?- le pregunte y sentí alegría en su voz_

_-Si amor claro que sí con gusto y yo enojándome contigo y vos invitándome a tu casa para conocer a tu padre- me contesto ahora gritando con euforia, se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando le diga en realidad para que la quería, pero estaba seguro que no rechazaría mi oferta_

_-Hoy a la tarde va el avión a buscarte tráete tu ropa más tranquila, nada que te haga ver muy zorra si puedes verte dulce e inocente mejor- le dije como una orden_

_-Sí, OK nos vemos esta tarde noche, extraño tu cuerpo amor- me dijo ella más que contenta._

Baje y fui rápido a la cocina a buscar a Jessica para pedirle que me prepare un cuarto, ya veía las cosas un poco diferente, pero los escuche hablando así que me quede parado del lado de afuera

-Emmett no sé si estoy preparada para algo así- le dijo Nessie yo cerré los puños de ira

-No te pido que seamos novios ya, pero que poco a poco lo nuestro se vaya consolidando- le contesto ese idiota

-Apenas estas aquí hace dos meses- le dijo ella un poco tímida y nerviosa

-Lo sé, pero ¿tú sabes cuánto me gustas o no?- le dijo él, este hijo de puta la estaba presionando para que sean novios, no podía calmar los nervios que me carcomían si le decía si, hoy mismo tenía que meter en su cama a Rosalie

-Tu no conoces nada de mi vida- le dijo ella y eso era verdad, su vida era algo que me interesaba saber pero lo quería saber de su boca, pero en cualquier momento tendría que mandarla a investigar

-Quiero conocer todo de ti, lo bueno lo malo, todo- le contesto él y decidí entrar a la cocina y vi que él le dio un beso, tenía su cara agarrada con ambas manos, ella no lo agarraba, es más lo corrió, no lo miraba sus manos estaban apoyadas en el pecho de él, me hirvió la cabeza de odio, estaba peor de lo que pensaba esa situación

-Después seguimos hablando- le dijo él y me miro mal al ver que los estaba mirando

-Hey tu ve y prepara una nueva habitación, no encontré a Jessica así que hazlo tu- le dije con asco

-Sí, ahí va- me dijo ella mirándome sorprendida

-Es para Rosalie - le dije

-Rosalie- me contesto ella poniéndose pálida si Emmett no la sostenía podía hasta jurar que se desmayaba

-¿Tienes algún problema que venga ella?- le pregunte mirándola igual de mal sin inmutarme

-No- me dijo ella con media sonrisa pero gran preocupación en sus ojos

-Qué esperas ve a preparar la habitación- le repetí viendo que él no la soltaba

-No te das cuenta que no se siente bien- me dijo Emmett y la sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina- ¿Estás bien amor?- Emmett acaricio su rostro y beso su frente y tomo sus manos, necesitaba con urgencia que Rosalie me quite del medio a tremendo idiota

-Si no se cuidan y ella queda embarazada no es mi problema- le conteste

-Sería una gran felicidad si pasa eso para mí y Nessie- me contesto Emmett con media sonrisa- ya se habían revolcado, esto era lo peor, sentí no odio otra cosa, la mire a ella sin entender bien que me había dicho ese idiota ella lo miro a él y se puso un tanto colorada

-Ya estoy mejor para esta tarde la pieza estará lista- me dijo ella retirándose de la cocina.

Yo me tire en mi cama, Jessica había llamado un par de veces a mi puerta pero no le habría, no quería creer que ellos dos ya se habían revolcado, ella se la daba de muy purita, ella no era así, él estaba mintiendo tenía que ser eso, apreté mi cabeza con mis dedos pulgares e índices y respire profundo, necesitaba correr, llenar mis pulmones de aire fresco, para relajarme, así que hice eso me cambie y salí y corrí alrededor de nuestros terrenos, corrí casi una hora sin parar, a falta de buen sexo correr y correr era lo mejor para gastar energías y pensar, cuando llegue papa estaba haciendo sus ejercicios con Emmett, así que aproveche y fui hasta la cocina, vi que ella tenía una carpeta abierta y estaba escribiendo muy concentrada, tome una botella de agua y me senté y largue todo el aire de mis pulmones y ella levanto la vista y me miro

-La habitación de su novia ya está lista- me contesto y volvió a concentrarse

-OK, está bien- le dije en seco- tu cómo te sientes ahora- vi que ella apoyo su lapicera en la mesada y me miro

-Mucho mejor- me contesto sonriente

-Cuantas probabilidades hay que estés embarazada- le pregunte yo no podía quedarme con esa duda, tenía que saberlo, tenía que despegar mi duda

-Cero- me contesto poniéndose roja, era tan claro que mi pegunta le molesto, y volvió a escribir y a mí se me dibujo una sonrisa que no pude esconder

-Genial- le dije y me acerque a ella

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- me pregunto

-Saber qué es lo que te está costando- le dije y mire su carpeta

-Estoy terminado un trabajo de historia, lo tengo que entregar hoy- me contesto y me senté a su lado

-Muéstrame- le conteste y tome su carpeta sin pedirle permiso

-No hace falta que hagas esto- me dijo ella poniéndose colorada tratando de quitarme la carpeta

-Te dije que quería ser tu amigo y como amigo te quiero ayudar le conteste- y ella me sonrió

-Está bien- me dijo ella y ma pasó el libro que estaba usando

En menos de media habíamos hecho ese trabajo, no era nada que yo no supiese, ella guardo sus carpetas y se quedó en silencio, me molestaba que se quede en silencio a mi lado con Emmett hablaba todo el tiempo

-¿Cuánto te falta para terminar el estudio?- le pregunte cuando vi que se estaba por ir

-En Junio ya terminaría- me respondió

-Faltan dos meses y medio aproximadamente- le dije

-Sí, me respondió ella, estoy feliz esto era algo que quería terminar de hacer hace mucho- me dijo ella

-Por qué no terminaste tus estudios- le pregunte

-No pude, temas personales- me dijo seria

-Está bien, ya sabes que quieres seguir- le dije y vi su expresión

-No sé, no quiero sentir que me estoy aprovechando de su padre pero amaría estudiar algo relacionado con la música, pero sé que no tengo la clase ni el nivel para estudiar y poder vivir de eso- me contesto, yo pensaba igual que ella pero no podía decírselo

-Creo que tienes que estudiar lo que tú quieres lo que sueñas, yo apoyo lo que quieras hacer, le dije sonriéndole y vi que ella me sonrió con intensidad y felicidad

-Me voy a bañar- me dijo ella dejando de mírame

-Yo también me quiero bañar, digo me voy a bañar- le dije y ella se fue

Me fui a bañar y me tire más relajado ahora en mi cama y vi que me estaba entrando un llamado, mire y era Alex el estaba en el avión, para avisarme que el avión estaba por llegar, estaba casi seguro que la traería Laurent, pero eso era lo menos importante, fui yo personalmente a buscar a Rosalie, ella se bajó y empezó a besarme y yo la separe, estaba como le pedí un jean normal y una blusa nada muy cargado como si fuese la mega modelo

-Amor te extrañaba a ti y tu amigo- me dijo ella frotándose contra mí besando mi cuello acariciando mi miembro, no podía decírselo antes de tomarla

-Vámonos- le dije después de guardar sus maletas, ella se empezó a acomodar él pelo en él auto

-Que clima de mierda- me dijo ella y yo le sonreí. Ella empezó a tocarme sobre el pantalón, me excite demasiado rápido, necesitaba con urgencia una buena mamada y ella era mi favorita

-Tu concéntrate en el camino, yo me concentro en vos-me dijo ella relamiéndose los labios- yo le hice caso y respire profundo ella me desabrocho él pantalón y saco mi miembro que agradecía que lo hayan liberado de esa opresión y lo llevo a su boca, yo gemí y ella se separo de mi cuerpo y se río

-Vuelve a donde estabas- le dije y empezó a chuparlo con más fuerza y rapidez, pasaba su lengua por la punta, lo tomo con ambas manos y empezó a masturbarme, se relamió y volvió a llevárselo a la boca, yo frene a mitad del camino fue la mejor mamada en meses, cuando termino me acomode la ropa y la mire

-¿Para que vine a Forks?- me pregunto ella sonriente

-Te llame por negocios- le dije y vi cómo se puso seria y alzo una ceja relamiéndose los labios sin dudas ella era mi favorita

-Dile negocios o como quieras pero te quiero en mi- me dijo ella sonriendo pegándose a mí de nuevo

-Te gustaría ser septiembre- le pregunte y ella me abrazo con gran felicidad

-Te amo, te amo- me decía ella ahora llorando yo me la quite de encima

-Esto no es gratis- le conteste mirándola mal y ella se puso seria- necesito que me quites del camino a una persona

-No te entiendo- me dijo ella enojada cruzando los brazos

-OK, hay un hombre odioso que no me deja llegar a mi nuevo objetivo, se entiende- ella estaba concentrada escuchándome- quiero que lo enamores, te acuestes con él, sácamelo de encima es lo único que quiero

-Mientras no sea viejo y pobre- me respondió riéndose con cara de asco

-Viejo no es- le conteste me reí al ver su expresión

-Es pobre mierda, mierda, mierda- me dijo ella enojada

-Te ofrezco septiembre- le repetí

-Por lo menos esta bueno- me dijo ella sonriendo

-No lo miro así, pero no te desagradara nada revolcarte con él- le conteste

-Trato hecho pero lo quiero firmado y por escrito, no me vas a cagar ser la tapa de la revista - me dijo ella

-OK, andando- le dije y arranque al auto, en el camino le conté que tenía que comportarse como una niña de bien, dulce amable, al punto de ser casi sumisa, inocente hasta las uñas de los pies, ella se rió pero acepto cuando llegamos a la casa Jessica estaba esperándome en la puerta de nuevo, esa chica si me complicaría todo también, siempre queriendo más

-Buenas tardes Jacob- me dijo Jessica mirando mal a Rosalie

-Lleva las valijas de Rosalie adentro- le conteste y Rosalie se rio y me miro un tanto mal

-No me digas que te revolcaste con esa poca cosa- me dijo al oído

-Faltándome mi mejor chica que querías- le dije y ella me sonrió

Cuando entramos a la casa ella la examino toda con la mirada, era una maldita interesada

-Y esta niña- pregunto papá cuando la vio, él se acercó muy sonriente a nosotros

-Hola soy Rosalie Hale, un placer conocerlo señor Black- le dijo ella sonriendo amablemente

-Un placer Rosalie- le contesto papá

-Papá ella vino por que se moría por conocer Forks- le conté a papá

-Si la verdad es que Jake me conto maravillas de este pueblito, me dijo es de lo más seguro que hay, usted sabe cómo es Nueva York de inseguro, y tiene un muy bonito paisaje este lugar se respira paz- le contesto ella

-Claro que si por eso amo Forks- le dijo papa- ¿y ustedes son?

-Simplemente amigos- le respondió ella

-Bueno Señor Black hora de su segundo entrenamiento- le dijo Emmett justo a quien estaba buscando

-Emmett te presento a mi amiga Rosalie- le dije serio

-Hola- le dijo él

-Hola, emm es un placer conocerlo- le dijo Rosalie poniéndose un poco roja mirando al suelo, era la perra mejor actriz que conocía, Emmett le sonrió al ver que ella se; puso un tanto roja

-Señor Black yo ya me voy sino llego tarde- dijo Nessie quedándose en blanco cuando la vio a Rosalie, Rosalie se quedó igual al verla a ella

-Ella es Rosalie una amiga de Jake, Rosalie ella es Nessie- dijo papá presentándolas pero Nessie seguía con esa cara

-Hola Nessie- le dijo Rosalie sonriéndole francamente y vi que Nessie se relajó un poco

-Hola Rosalie- le dijo ella y miro al suelo- yo ya me voy- ella desapareció de manera rápida, yo acompañe a Rosalie a su habitación ella iba seria, caminado por el pasillo, sabía que me iba a pedir algo cuando estaba así de tranquila significaba solamente eso, y seguramente no me saldría nada barato

-Dime que todo esto no es para tírate a esa niña- me dijo enojada y vi esa expresión de culpa en su cara

-Y si lo es, a ti que te importa te estoy ofreciendo tu sueño o no es así- le conteste mirándola mal, odiaba que me juzguen y más ella

-Jake esa chica se nota que es dulce y no merece el trato que le vas a dar- me contesto sentándose en la cama y pasando una mano por su cabeza

-Que sabes que yo no- le dije agarrándola fuerte del brazo, desde ese día actuó raro y también Nessie cuando se enteró que Rosalie la había cambiado

-Nada ya te lo había dicho pero no me parece bien que hagas esto por una revolcada que te durara que un polvo y después te dará asco por que no puedes gozar dos veces con ella- me dijo enojada- Piensa Jake vas a herir los sentimientos de una niña buena y pura la manipularas a tu antoja hay tantas putas y tú quieres a esa pobre infeliz que…- ella se quedó callada

-Que, ¿qué? – le pregunte enojado

-Que se nota que como cualquier otra niña quiere enamorarse- me dijo y miro al suelo

-A ti que te importa- le repeti- yo me tiro a la más pura y la convierto en la más puta si quiero eso es mi problema no el tuyo, no te metas queda claro

-Le quitaras el amor de su vida para esto, no sé si quiero ser la tapa de septiembre- me contesto, hija de puta esto era lo que me faltaba un puñal por la espalda de ella

-Hagamos esto Septiembre y te consigo un contacto para que desfiles en la temporada primavera-verano en Milán- le respondí y vi brillo en sus ojos

-Ese es mi mayor sueño- me dijo ella y vi su cara de tormento

-Tú decides te doy tiempo hasta las 10 de la noche para decidir el tiempo corre y tu envejeces piénsalo- le dije y salí

-Jacob no tengo que pensarlo dos veces acepto- me dijo

-Sabía que lo harías- le dije más que feliz, esto sería demasiado sencillo ahora con Rosalie a mi lado

* * *

><p>Espero que les guste gracias a las que me leen, besotes<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XII<strong>

**NESSIE**

La idea de que esa tal Rosalie venga a Forks me molesto demasiado, me hizo mal enferma, ella lo sabía y seguramente se lo diría a Jake en cualquier momento y tendría que salir huyendo de Forks, cuando la vi tan feliz con él, me dolió yo nunca tendría eso con él, porque él jamás me querría, que estaba pensando Jake es un cerdo, yo jamás aceptaría ese trato que él tenía con las mujeres, como si fuesen todas prepagas, un objeto que se puede tomar y desechar, yo todavía no me olvido como le hablo en su departamento y menos como me trato pensando que me estaba revolcando con Billy, pero más me dolió fue esa cara de lastima con la que me miro ella, como si fuese un perro que está agonizando después de haber sido arrollado sin piedad, esperando que alguien tenga compasión y termine con ese sufrimiento, tendría que hablar con ella y explicarle casi todo y pedirle que me guarde el secreto, aunque era casi imposible ya que ella le era leal a Jacob, ella era su novia o eso decían ser eso, después de que Billy nos presentó, respire profundo y salí, Sam me estaba esperando en la puerta con él auto, así que partimos a la escuela

-¿Nessie te sientes bien? P- Me pregunto Sam, tanto se notaba mi angustia o molestia, por la llegada de ella

-Sí un simple dolor de cabeza- le respondí sonriéndole sin demasiadas ganas.

-Tía Nessie no te enfermes- me dijo Quimey abrazándome y yo le sonreí

-¿Cómo esta Emily?- le pregunte y Sam me sonrió, no tenía demasiadas ganas que me pregunten que me pasaba así que escuchar de la dulce Emily no me vendría mal

-Tienen programado hacerle una cesárea dentro de dos semanas semana si Dios quiere, la extrañamos demasiado, pero como es de riesgo prefieren tenerla monitoreada todo el tiempo, la extraño, es como si me faltase un pulmón, no puedo respirar muy bien sin ella- me dijo él y suspire

-Sam, que suerte tienen Emily, Quimey y esa hermosa niña que está por venir de tenerte, eres todo amor - le dije y él se puso colorado, por suerte mi malestar se pasó un poco cuando nos pusimos hablar de ella todo el camino, ella era una estupenda mujer, cuando llegamos al instituto yo respire profundo y me baje del auto

-Bueno Adiós señorita- me dijo Sam y yo le devolví la sonrisa

-Y tú pórtate bien si, te quiero Quimey- le dije

-Y yo a ti tía Nessie- me dijo él

-Sam si puedo mañana voy a ver a Emily- le dije antes de que se vaya

-La va a poner contenta eso- me dijo Sam

Cuando llegue no tenía ganas de entrar así que camine hasta una plaza que estaba a dos cuadras de ahí y me quede sentada, en silencio, me puse a llorar como una idiota, bajo la sombra de un árbol, al que no le llegaba a dar la luz de ningún farol, ahí me sentía cómoda, en la oscuridad donde nadie me veía y donde me sentía profundamente sumida hace años, ya me había acostumbrado a este pueblito y el calor de un hogar, gracias a Billy, Emily, Quimey, Sam y hasta Jessica, no quería irme, pero no habría de otra, no iba a esperar a que una bomba explote en mis manos amenazando con destapar toda la mierda en la que vivía y viviría siempre, yo fui una estúpida sabía que no tenía que quedarme más de dos meses aquí porque me terminaría encariñado con todos, apenas no pude seguir con mi plan tendría que haberme ido, ahora si sufriría dejando mi primer hogar en mucho tiempo

-¿Nessie estas bien?- me pregunto ese chico que estaba con Jake, porque nunca me acordaba su nombre

-Sí, estoy bien le dije corriéndome las lágrimas de los ojos, disculpa pero tú eres- el me miro serio

-Embry, tan difícil es recordar mi nombre- me dijo un tanto enojado, al ver que nunca me acordaba de él, aunque siempre estaba a mí alrededor, no entendía el no

-Embry, estoy bien, es solo que desaprobé un examen- mentí

-Lo lamento mucho- me dijo él- ¿quieres que te lleve o llame a Jake para que venga por ti? ¿O a alguien preciosa?, la idea de Jake al rescate me hizo reír, era un egocéntrico que solo pensaba en él, seguramente ahora estaba enredado en las piernas de esa rubia perfecta

-No, no, estoy bien, aparte ya falta una hora para que vengan por mí- le dije levantándome del banco donde estaba

-OK, te acompaño hasta el instituto- dijo él

-No, voy a quedarme un rato más aquí, no tienes por qué quedarte, está haciendo frío y podrías enfermarte, quien cuidaría de tu madre si tu enfermas- le dije y le sonreí, él también me sonrió, si bien no me acordaba su nombre si sabía que él se desvivía por su madre que ya estaba grande y enferma

-OK- me dijo sonriente y se fue

Yo me quede recostada en el banco un rato más mirando hacia la nada, me pare y mire al cielo, para ver si podía divisar alguna estrella, pero el cielo era todo gris, ¿en primavera se verían las estrellas o siempre seria así?, eso era algo que no iba a descubrir jamás, por culpa de Jake y ella que amenazaban quitarme la felicidad, porque todavía no se había ido de Forks se notaba que el lugar no le gustaba ni un poco, tendría que irse él y esa rubia y no volver más

-Acaso te quieres enfermar- me dijo y me di vuelta

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dije acomodándome el pelo, sorbiendo mis lágrimas y pasando las manos rápido por mi rostro

-Acaso pensaste que Embry no me lo diría, él es mi amigo desde hace años y se preocupó- me contesto Jake sonriente acercándose a mi dándome su abrigo

-Sería como muy perfecto que no te enteres de nada- le dije y él me miro serio

-¿Estas bien?- me dijo él acercándose a mi más

-Es solo que le dije que no necesitaba que llame a nadie y… nada- le dije

-En este pueblo todos me adoran a mí y a mi padre, es raro que no nos enteremos de algo que pasa- me respondió- igual te pregunte si estabas bien por qué no tienes un buen semblante

-Sí, solo estoy mareada, creo que me voy a engripar, no me siento muy bien- le dije y él se paró al lado mío acompañándome hasta su auto, él me miro a la cara seguro se daría cuenta que estaba llorando

-Gripe, eso explicaría, tus ojos brillosos y un poco rojos- me respondió él y yo asentí con la cabeza y me subí al auto, no lo mire en el camino de regreso, miraba hacia afuera, mis lágrimas caían silenciosas, yo no quería no podía mirarlo

-¿Y cómo estuvo tu día?- me pregunto él y yo respire profundo y con dificultad

-Se podría decir bien- le dije un tanto extrañada por esa pregunta tan mala, mi día había sido una mierda, Emmett besándome, él diciendo que ella vendría, estaba todo más que mal

-OK, no me gusta viajar en silencio, porque no me cuentas algo de tu vida, tus padres- me dijo insistente

-Pues eran, los mejores padres, me cuesta hablar de ellos sin llorar- le dije y seguí mirando hacia afuera y respire profundo

-Perdón, si te molesto, como diste con Forks- iba a preguntar acaso todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza

-Casualidad- le dije y cerré los ojos apoyando mi cabeza en el asiento, no tenía ganas de hablar de mí, ni nada por el estilo, solo quería irme lejos, pero él pasado jamás me abandonaría

-No me haces fácil ser tu amigo- me dijo él- no me contestas nada de lo que te pregunto su tono era de enojo, respire profundo él tal vez si quería ser mi amigo, todo este tiempo no me volvió a buscar como se lo pedí, tal vez yo también lo estaba juzgando mal

-Mi papa trabajaba en una empresa en la parte de informática, mi mamá era ama de casa, murieron el mis día por un accidente de autos cuando yo tenía 12 ya por cumplir 13, una semana antes para ser más exacta, los extraño demasiado- le conteste, eran sentimientos encontrados los que sentía por mis padres, a veces los odiaba, por haberse ido sin mí, tal vez si yo iba en el auto con ellos también hubiese corrido con la misma suerte, ellos me habían jurado amarme y cuidarme siempre cuando una compañera de la escuela me había pegado, porque había ganado el concurso de canto, y le habían errado, me habían fallado, ellos no estaban y no estarían nunca más

-¿A dónde te fuiste?- me pregunto él

-Al pasado, donde era feliz, con mis padres- le dije y cerré los ojos dolía demasiado hablar de ellos

-Abecés también cierro los ojos fuertes y casi puedo ver a mi madre, sentir su olor, ella era la mejor- me dijo él y le sonreí, él puso una de sus manos en mi frente, quemaban de lo caliente que eran, sentí una electricidad en mi cuerpo que me dio cosquillas

-Sentiste eso- me pregunto él extrañado

-No, qué cosa- le respondí

-No importa, al parecer no tienes fiebre- me dijo él mirándome a los ojos mi fiebre no estaba en el cuerpo estaba en mi corazón marchito que nunca sanaría

-¿Desde cuándo es médico?- le dije sonriente

-Cuando uno está solo, es bueno saber eso, si tiene uno fiebre y demás para no llamar a un médico a las tres de la mañana- me respondía

-Tengo frío- le respondí, él aflojo mi cinturón y me empujó hacia su lado

-Yo te calentare- me contesto, sentir su olor era exquisito, y dolía pero no mostraría debilidad no frente a él

-Prefiero que no- le dije poniendo distancia entre nosotros, aunque mí cuerpo pedía a gritos quedarme así con él si se podía por siempre, sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, que clamaban por sus caricias

-Está bien, eres un tanto arisca cuando quieres, yo solo quería que te sientas mejor- me dijo él y miro serio el camino

-¿Su amiga Rosalie, se quedara por mucho tiempo?- le pregunte y vi que se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro

-No lo sé, él tiempo que ella quiera, tal vez una semana un mes, no lo pensé- me dijo él

-¿Si ella se quedase un mes eso significaría que usted se va a quedar?- le pregunte un tanto molesta, no quería tener que verlo todos los días

-Sí, le pedí a Aro el vicepresidente si se podía hacer cargo de la empresa por un tiempo, cosa que yo pueda pasar un tiempo con Billy, afianzar lazos rotos- me dijo sonriente

-Está bien- le dije

-¿Te molesta mi presencia en mi casa?- me pregunto serio

-Ni me gusta ni me molesta- le respondí

Cuando llegamos a la casa me iba a ir directo a mi cuarto, pero me llego un mensaje de texto de Jessica

TIENES QUE VENIR YA A LA COCINA! ASUNTO DE ESTADO TE QUIERO TU AMÍ JESS

Seguro se le había quemado la ensalada o alguna de esas cosas, cuando llegue ella estaba parada en la puerta como escuchando algo

-Que justo Nessie, tienes que entrar- me susurro

-De que hablas no te entien…- no termine de armar la frase que ella me empujo a la cocina, yo me quedé sorprendida, Emmett le estaba haciendo masajes a Rosalie, esa chica no perdía tiempo

-Emmett tus manos son mágicas- le dijo ella jadeando y él se rió, Jessica era una idiota, este era su asunto de estado, la tendría que matar

-Perdón por interrumpir- les dije y me di vuelta para salir disparada

-No, no te vayas justo estaba terminado- me dijo Emmett

-Pero si recién… digo él tiene razón- dijo Rosalie poniendo voz inocente

-Está todo bien- les dije dándome vuelta sonriéndoles

-Que te paso?- me pregunto Emmett corriendo un poco más hasta mi lado

-Creo que me voy a engripar- le conteste a todos la misma mentira

-Y por eso lloras?- me pregunto desconfiado

-Tengo los ojos así por la congestión- le respondí. Si Jacob pensó eso porque Emmett no

-No soy idiota alguien te hizo o trato de hacerte algo, por qué lloraste?- muchas preguntas pocas respuestas

-Es por la congestión , te juro, siento que la garganta me quema, me cuesta respirar y tragar la saliva- le dije y me cayó una lagrima

-OK, ve a tu cama yo ahora te preparo un té con miel y te llevo un anti descongestivo y un antifebril, descansa- me respondió Emmett dándome un beso en la frente

-Es lo que voy a tratar de hacer- le conteste saliendo de la cocina, me quede parada afuera esperando que ella salga, pero no salió así que me fui a mi habitación, no pasaron ni 15 minutos que llego Emmett con su té acompañado por Billy

-Que le paso a mi niña?- me pregunto Billy y yo aguante por no llorar

-No me siento muy bien Señor Black- le dije y él me sonrió, Dios como lo extrañaría, él era el padre que yo había perdido, dulce gentil cálido

-Quieres que llame al doctor el viene enseguida- me dijo él

-No, yo sé que para mañana voy a estar bien, si no si llamemos a quien usted disponga- le dije

-Nessie toma tú té antes de que se te enfrié- me dijo Emmett

-Gracias- le dije y le sonreí

-Todo para que mejores prontito- me respondió Emmett sonriente

-Cuanto mimo recibes- me dijo Jessica sonriendo, se notaba que le molestaba pero lo disimulaba bien, celos de hermana pensaba yo, para no sentir que me estaba odiando

-Si tú te enfermas yo te voy a cuidar demasiado-le respondí

-Bueno creo que yo ya me voy, descansa pequeña, Jess?- dijo Billy

-Claro que sí, señor Black, es un placer acompañarlo siempre- le dijo ella y ambos salieron

-No me vas a decir que te paso no?- me dijo Emmett sentándose en la orilla de mi cama

-Es esta gripe, solo eso- le respondí sonriéndole

-Nessie tenemos que hablar- me dijo poniéndose serio

-Hice algo malo- le respondí sin entender muy bien porque se puso así de serio- Por favor Emmett di algo, estas muy serio

-Es por lo que viste en la cocina- me dijo él

-Yo no vi nada- le respondí sonriente

-Vamos Ness estaba haciéndole masajes a Rose- me contesto él y yo me reí

-Rose?- pregunte divertida, era increíble como lo tenía comiendo de su mano tan rápido

-Digo Rosalie, es que ella tenía una contractura y me pidió si yo no podía…- me dijo él con cara de angustia

-Emmett Shh, no tienes por qué aclararme nada- le respondí

-Es que yo no quiero que desconfíes - me dijo él

-Emmett yo no desconfió, no tengo por qué nosotros dos somos simples amigos- le respondí, yo sabía que eso a él le dolía pero él era demasiado bueno y dulce para estar con alguien tan perturbado como yo

-Amigos, y lo que paso hoy?- me dijo él

-Emmett, yo desearía poder verte de otra manera, pero yo no quiero enamorarme, yo no puedo enamorarme- le respondí

-Nessie el amor es muy hermoso, por qué no?- me dijo él- que te hicieron en el pasado para que odies así al amor

-Todo- le respondí- pero no viene al caso, Emmett tu eres una persona muy linda, me gustaría poder enamorarme de ti, pero yo estoy enferma, y lo mío no se cura

-Eso crees tú- me dijo él- déjame intentar llegar a tu corazón yo sé que puedo- él se acercó a mi demasiado lento, por suerte alguien toco la puerta

-Pase- dije rápido y él me sonrió

-Disculpen estoy buscando a Jessica- nos dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-Emm yo me voy- dijo Emmett mirándome serio

-Emmett yo te quiero, perdón por no poder darte lo que quieres, pero sé que lo vas a terminar entendiendo- le dije y él se fue

-Yo creo que me voy- me dijo ella

-Podemos hablar- le pregunte un poco nerviosa

-Si- me dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce- espera que cierro la puerta

-Siéntate, por favor- le dije aclarando mi garganta

-En que puedo ayudarte- me pregunto ella

-Tú sabes con que, no se lo digas- le dije y me puse a llorar

-Yo… nunca se lo diría, sé que no debe ser algo fácil para ti…. Cómo fue? Sé que no somos amigas pero tal vez quieras…- me dijo ella

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, es algo que quiero olvidar y superar aunque sé que nunca voy a poder- le respondí

-Si quieres alguien con quien hablar, cuenta conmigo, yo pase por algo similar- me respondía ella

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte

-Pues yo soy modelo, y me han acosado sexualmente muchas veces, piensan que por que una es modelo, una se va a acostar con cualquiera, una vez intentaron abusar de mí, ahí lo conocí a Jake, fue después de modelar, el tipo se me tiro encima y Jake me rescato, me gusto desde ese momento

-Pues yo pase por lo mismo hace poco, alguien se me tiro encima- le dije secándome las lagrimas

-Jacob, él es un poco bestia, pero sé que es por qué no se enamoró jamás, te puedo asegurar que él te avanzo, pero no creo que te haya querido violar- me dijo ella seria

-Por qué dejas que te trate tan mal- le pregunte

-Al principio pensé que yo podría cambiarlo, hacerlo dulce y cariñoso, pero ahora lo hago porque desde que estoy con él me respetan, nadie se me acerca, por miedo a él, es mue importante, nadie tocaría a su novia, y en el fondo lo quiero y sé que él me quiere como amiga, se todo o casi todo de él y en la cama es muy bueno

-No eres la única que lo dice- le respondí- perdón

-Yo sé que él tiene muchas, pero no me interesa, yo soy la oficial- me respondió

-De verdad no lo vas a decir- le pregunte seria

-Te lo juro, yo no tengo por qué decírselo, no soy una bocona, y jamás haría algo así, sé que es horrible lo que te hicieron, con verte es fácil deducirlo, cuantas conmigo para lo que quieras- me dijo ella

-Gracias- le respondí

-No tienes que agradecerme nada, y otra cosa, tú tienes algo con ese grandote hermoso?- me pregunto ella colorada

-No, nada, él es mi amigo y yo espero que conozca a una mujer dulce que no tenga enredos con nadie- le conteste

-Entiendo a lo que vas- me respondió - te dejo descansar adiós

-Adiós- le dije un poco más relajada saber que no se lo diría me hizo sentir mejor

JACOB

Seguí a Rosalie hasta la habitación de Nessie y me quede mirando, que tanto tenía que ir a escondidas, cuando ella entro vi que salió Emmett, era una zorrita astuta lo saco de la pieza de Nessie, pero por que se tardaba tanto en salir, que tanto estaba hablando con ella, yo sabía que tenía algo con ella, no era estúpido, que me ocultaba

-Señor me estaba buscando- me dijo Jessica sonriente

-La verdad no- loe dije y me fui

-Vas a pasar por mi cuarto hoy?- me dijo sonriente

-No, Jessica, no- le respondí y me fui

-Me asustaste- me dijo Rosalie sonriéndome

-Que fuiste hacer en la habitación de Nessie- le pregunte

-Desde cuando me sigues?- me pregunto ella nerviosa

-Yo sé que ustedes tienen algo entre manos- le respondí

-Jake tienes mucha imaginación, yo apenas conozco a esa niña

-Tengo que creerte- le dije tumbándola en la cama

-Esto no es lo mejor tú quieres que conquiste a ese Emmett y acostarnos sería mala idea- me dijo ella levantándose de la cama

-Tienes razón- le dije

-Estuve hablando con esa Nessie y me dijo que no ve al grandote de esa manera, lo quiere como un amigo- me dijo ella

-Pues ella quiere como algo más- le respondí

-Y eso es lo que te molesta- me pregunto riéndose

-Algo- le dije y ella me sonrió

-Te gusta tanto esa chica?- me pregunto

-No es que me gusta la quiero en mi cama- le conteste

-A ha y tanto movimiento por tenerla en la cama- me contesto ella

-Tú no sabes que soy capaz de hacer - le respondí

-Que es lo que más te atrae de ella- me pregunto divertida

-Todo, esa boca, sus ojos, esa personalidad que no se deja conquistar, que no se deje conquistar, ya imagino su cuerpo desnudo, perfecto bajo el mío, no es por ofenderte, tu sabes que eres la mejor, pero estoy seguro que ella es más bonita que tú- le dije y vi cómo se puso seria

-Estoy segura, que quedaras jodidamente sorprendido si la vez desnuda- me contesto con una sonrisa maliciosa- ahora vete que tengo que dormir nuestro plan mañana continua y hay una revista que clama por mi foto

-Adiós, le dije y me fui a mi habitación

Me quede dormido y me desperté por que sentí a alguien tocándome

-Nessie- dije jadeando

-Nessie!- me grito Jessica ofendida

-Mierda que carajos haces en mi habitación- le grite

-Me dijiste Nessie- me respondió ella ofendida

-Yo no te dije nada- le conteste rápido

-Si lo hiciste- me dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, esto era lo único que me faltaba

-Sí, lo hice y qué? Tu y yo no somos nada- le conteste

-Pero creí que…- me dijo ella

-Vamos Jessica, pensaste que podría ser algo serio esto, no pasa de una revolcada ni siquiera me gustas, es que eres tan fácil que es imposible decirte que no- le dije no me importaba si le dolía, me tenía cansado ya

-Eres un animal- me contesto ella llorando

-Ve a llorar a tu pieza y no se te ocurra volver a mi habitación jamás- le dije

-Qué suerte que Nessie jamás se meterá en tu cama se cree demasiado para cualquier hombre de Forks, no sé qué le vieron todos, pero me alegra saber que nunca la vas a probar- me dijo ella saliendo de mi habitación

Esto era una mierda tenía a su amiga en su contra, Rosalie iba a tener que hacerse su amiga y alejarla de esa maldita de Jessica.

-.-.-.-

Me desperté demasiado temprano seguramente todos seguirían durmiendo, esa maldita no me dejo dormir bien, no me quedaba otra que salir a trotar un rato para poder despejar mi cabeza, a ver cómo podía arreglar las cosas con la maldita de Jessica Edward y Jasper tenían razón ella estaba desquiciada, lo mejor era tenerla lejos, cuando baje sentí olor a comida, así que fui a la cocina

-Tu- me dijo ella sería, lo que me faltaba encontrarla de mal humor, así iba a empezar mi maldito día

* * *

><p>Gracias a Bellaloveforever, conefectosecundario, alexblackcullen, ginna stephanie, califragil, kahhlo por leerme y hasta la proxima semana<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIII<strong>

_**JACOB**_

-Tu- me dijo ella sería, lo que me faltaba encontrarla de mal humor

-Se dice, hola, buenos días, o ¿acaso dormimos juntos Nessie?- le dije sonriente, la sola idea me hacia sonreír

-De bueno mi día no tiene nada, Jessica estuvo toda la noche llorando en mi pieza, se durmió hace poco- me contesto ella dándome la espalda, lo mal que hacia de espalda me gustaba más

-Jessica, Jessica, maldita perra-pensé

-Si ella no te gusta, por que no se lo dices en vez de humillarla- me contesto ella más enfadada ahora

-Yo ayer le deje claro que no quería nada más con ella, que no se meta en mi cama nunca más- le respondí

-Pues no es lo que ella me dijo- me contesto con la misma cara de odio

-Dime ¿qué te dijo?- le pregunte

-Pues que tu te acostaste con ella y que le dijiste que Rosalie era mejor, y que no le volverías a tocar un pelo hasta que no mejore en el sexo - me dijo ella ahora mirándome con asco, y yo me descostille de risa, Jessica era más hija de puta que lo pensaba, no era bueno tenerla de enemiga

-Pues te mintió, yo no la toque ayer- le respondí

-Es tu palabra contra la suya, y le creo más a ella- me dijo ella

-OK, seamos sinceros tu sabes que ella no te quiere y que es una mentirosa y una envidiosa, quieres que te diga lo que paso, por que se enfado y le dije que no la quería en mi cama nunca más y por eso te fue con eso- le dije acercándome a ella acorralándola contra la cocina

-Habla- me dijo ella en un tono frío

-Pues, ella se metió en mi cama, pero yo estaba soñando con otra-le dije

-Seguramente Rosalie- me contesto ella

-No, contigo, te tengo en mi cabeza día y noche, no dejo de pensarte, eres tan hermosa, yo estaba soñado con tu piel, tu boca y ella me toco y te nombre y me salio con un la nombraste a esa gritándome- le dije y ella se rio

-¿Y tengo que creerte?- me pregunto con un tono que no me gusto

-Si, te sueño desde él día que te conocí- le confesé, eso no era ninguna mentira, soñaba con como seria acostarme con ella desde que la vi en el hospital

-Pensé que querías ser mi amigo- me contesto

-Si, pero eso no quita que no te imagina durmiendo a mi lado- le respondí

-Eso seria nuevo- me contesto riéndose

-¿Qué?- le pregunte quería saber que le parecía tan divertido

-Tu no duermes te las tiras tengo entendido- me dijo seria, esa Jessica era una bocona

-Podría probar nuevas cosas a tu lado- le respondí

-Búscate a otra como tu ratoncita de laboratorio- me respondió de manera irónica

-Emm- era la primera vez que no se me ocurría que decirle tendría que pensar todo dos veces antes de decir, esta maldita, no bajaría la guardia de manera fácil

-¿Tú podrías pasar toda una noche sin tocarme, solamente durmiendo?- me pregunto, respuesta más que sencilla

-De hecho lo hice- le respondí sonriéndole- aunque si te toque dormí abrazándote, respirando tu rico olor

-Yo no me acuerdo lo que paso, así que no cuenta- me dijo ella

-Te puedo asegurar que si paso, no me olvidarías jamás, es más me rogarías por más- le dije tomándola de la cintura, ella miro mi mano y me sonrió

-No te creas tan especial, no eres más que un machista que piensa que la mujer es un coño caminado- me dijo ella pero yo la apreté más fuerte contra mí

-No me creo, soy especial, y yo no pienso que la mujer sea eso, la respeto, pero hay mujeres, que solo entienden cuando uno las maltrata un poco, como tu amiga, no entiende lo que es un no, e insisten, y uno tiene que herirlas para que no molesten, tu no la conoces, yo sí y hace años, casi hace que Edward y Bella terminen, porque no entendía que Edward se enamoró de Bella y lo perseguía demasiado, era una loca, es una loca- le dije

-Me puedes soltar- me dijo ella sin mírame

-Sabes que tengo razón- le dije alejándome de ella

-No hay que lastimar para decir que no- me dijo ella

-¿Tú cómo le dirías que no a alguien como Jessica?- le pregunte y ella se puso pensativa

-Pues bien… con un me enamore de alguien creo que el otro debería ceder yo no podría tratar de tener algo con alguien si me confiesa que ama a otra persona, me quedaría tranquila y trataría de no molestar en su relación- me dijo ella yo le sonreí, aparte de linda inocente

-Tu confundes amor con deseo- le dije

-Pues yo creo que cuando uno ama desea- me dijo ella seria

-¿Entonces no crees que exista el deseo si no hay amor?- le pregunte

-Pues yo nunca desee a alguien que no ame- me contesto ella, ahora más pensativa, cuantos había amado, si es que había amado a alguien, si fuese aparte de linda pura, me iría al infierno con gusto

-¿Amas a Emmett?- le pregunte sonriéndole, quería escuchar un no

-No- me dijo ella seria, genial el idiota no la calentaba

-¿Amaste alguna vez a alguien?- otro no quería que salga de esa boca

-Si y con demasiada pasión- me contesto ella

-OK- le dije, con eso me dejaba en claro que no era virgen

-Y tú ¿amaste a alguien?- me pregunto curiosa ella

-No, nunca- le dije serio- pero desear sí, yo no confundo amor con deseo son dos cosas distintas, yo no necesito amar para desear,

-Pero…- me dijo ella no tenía ganas de seguir hablando sobre amor, Alice y Bella se ponían pesadas cuando hablaban de eso y querían convencerme de que existía, seguramente ella sería igual

-¿Qué estás haciendo levantada a esta hora?- le pregunte para ver si podía cambiar de tema si le decía que pensaba del amor jamás la tendría

-Emm. Algo para Emily, un pastel hoy la voy a ver al hospital, hace bastante no la veo- me dijo ella

-A esa lindura, ¿te puedo acompañar?- le pregunte

-Eres un cerdo, está embarazada, te podrías referir a ella de otra manera- me dijo mirándome como si fuese una especie de monstruo

-¿Qué dije?- le pregunte enojado

-Esa lindura, y pones esa cara de idiota- me dijo ella, respire profundo para no mandarla a la mismísima mierda, era demasiado odiosa, paciencia eso solo necesitaba

-Le digo lindura sin ninguna mala intención, su mamá era la mejor amiga de la mía, somos prácticamente como hermanos, yo la presente con Sam y por eso me hicieron el padrino de Quimey- le respondí haciéndome demasiado el ofendido

-Disculpa, es que pensé que también tú y ella…- me dijo ella avergonzada

-Sabes que las personas como tú no me agradan eres una hipócrita, te molesta que te juzguen sin conocerte pero tú haces eso conmigo todo el tiempo- le respondí enfadado

-De verdad, Jake perdón, tienes razón y sería un placer si vinieses conmigo- me respondió ella

-Genial, me voy a bañar y vamos - le conteste

-Todavía no me voy, tengo que prepara los desayunos y la mesa - me respondió

-Que lo haga Jessica- le conteste

-Lo voy a hacer yo, aparte primero recién puse el Pastel en el horno y segundo son las 6 de la madrugada- me respondió sonriente, seguramente me vi como un idiota desesperado, lleno a bañarme para seguir mi plan de conquista

-Tienes razón- le conteste

-¿Le gustaría desayunar?- me pregunto

-Porque a veces me tuteas y de repente dejas de hacerlo y me tratas de usted?- le pregunte

-No me doy cuenta- me respondió mordiéndose el labio

-Y si me gustaría desayunar, claro si tú también desayunas- le dije

-OK- me dijo ella y empezó a preparar el desayuno, la ayude en lo que pude, no quería que sienta que me estaba sirviendo o algo, que clase de amigo sería si hacia eso, aunque estaba seguro, que la estaba estorbando, porque se ponía demasiado seria cuando trataba de ayudarla, cuando termino de preparar todo yo pensé que iríamos al comedor, pero ella se sentó en la isla de la cocina

-¿Vamos a desayunar aquí?- le pregunte

-El personal, desayuna acá- me contesto seria

-OK- le dije y me senté al lado de ella

-Puedes ir y desayunar haya- me respondió ella era claro que no quería que desayune con ella

-¿Te dije que no me gusta desayunar solo?- le pregunte y ella asintió con la cabeza

-Espero y este todo rico, me dijo ella- tampoco era la gran cosa nuestro desayuno un cortado con un tostado, yo estaba acostumbrado a algo más potente, huevos, panceta y demás, pero no le diría nada

-¿De dónde sacaste este desayuno?- le pregunte

-Pues cuando uno no tiene mucha plata, la estira como puede, este es mi desayuno desde hace años, me desacostumbre, al huevo, la panceta, salchicha, es más me cae mal, si quieres puedo prepárate un verdadero desayuno- me dijo ella y me sentía el peor por preguntarle, porque paso necesidades en su vida, era un enigma para mí, tendría que preguntarle a Billy que sabía de ella

-Me gusta tu desayuno- le dije sonriente

-Bueno gracias- me dijo ella

-Tienes… espera te la saco yo- le dije llevando mi pulgar a la comisura de su labio retirándole una miga, ella miro mi mano en su cara y yo la saque rápido- disculpa yo…

-Yo no te dije nada- me dijo ella sonriendo poniéndose colorada

-Tienes razón- le dije y me acerque lentamente a ella su boca me tenía hipnotizado, pase una mano por su pelo y el costado de su cara delineándola, ella cerro sus ojos, y respiro profundo, disfrutaría no tener que robarle un beso por primera vez era obvio que ella quería que yo la bese, ella puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y se acercó un poco y me miro, tenía sus mejillas mucho más coloradas que antes, era demasiado hermosa, en otra oportunidad la hubiese tirado sobre la mesa y ahí la hubiese poseído, pero con ella no podía dar un paso en falso, empecé a acercarme lentamente, ya sentía sus labios rozando los míos, su aliento en mi boca

-Buen día- nos dijo Rosalie, maldita desgraciada esto tenía que ser un chiste

-Buen día- le dijo Nessie, levantándose rápido de su asiento, yendo hacia el horno y se quedó parada ahí

-Disculpen, interrumpí algo- nos dijo Rosalie, con una sonrisa inocente

-Nada- le dijo Nessie- quiere que le prepare su desayuno

-Ella tiene dos manos, que se lo prepare ella- le conteste enojado, porque me interrumpió me lo tendría que explicar

-Un yogurt y una manzana, estarían bien, no puedo descuidar mi figura comiendo porquerías- le contesto Rosalie ignorándome

-Cuando termines, tu desayuno hablamos- le dije yéndome de la cocina, me quede parado en la puerta, ya se me estaba haciendo costumbre escuchar lo que Nessie hablaba con otros

-Gracias Rosalie, me salvaste de que hagas una estupidez- le dijo Nessie

-La estupidez la hice yo, Jacob me va a matar, por lo que hice, pero no lo se fue como si tu estuvieses por tocar fuego y corrí tu mano para que no te quemes- le respondió Rosalie

-Gracias por salvarme y no dejar que me queme entonces- le dijo Nessie

-No es nada, creo que fue lo mejor y lo volvería a hacer, Jacob va a hacer de todo para llevarte a la cama, y no voy a poder interceder siempre- le dijo Rosalie, perra, ella estaba de su lado pensaba como Jessica

-Lose. No se en que estaba pensando, soy una idiota, él es un maldito, yo ya le había aclarado que no quería nada con él y casi dejo que me bese- le contesto Nessie angustiada

-No te pongas mal, no fue sexo, fue casi un beso- le contesto Rosalie

Me fui de ahí si la seguía escuchando iba a entrar y sacarla a patadas de la casa, era una traidora, subí como poseído a su habitación y empecé a meter toda la mierda que trajo en un bolso, no la quería en Forks, arruinando mi posibilidad de tener a Nessie, como pude pensar que me iba a ayudar en algo, miss descerebraba, tenía puros enemigos en Forks cuando se trataba de Nessie, una más no gracias, ella entro y me quedo mirando asombrada

-¿Qué mierda haces con mi ropa?- me pregunto exaltada sacándome las cosas de mi mano

-Te vas de Forks y te olvidas de que te ofrecí ser la tapa de nada- le respondí

-¿Pero por qué?- me pregunto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Porque, creo que no lo se fue como si tu estuvieses por tocar fuego y corrí tu mano para que no te quemes, maldita, te piensas que soy idiota, me estas queriendo joder la vida y no te voy a dejar- le respondí

-Por favor Jake, te juro que no vuelve a pasar, es que te vi y no lo sé, sentí celos- me respondió llorando

-¿Celos?- le pregunte

-Si, es que tú la mirabas con tanto amor, que, que no pude soportarlo y los interrumpí, no va a volver a pasar, lo juro, lo juro- me dijo ella

-Primero, yo no la estaba mirando con amor, eso no existe, yo la deseo y la quiero en mi cama, y si ella es un capricho y la voy a tener a como dé lugar y segundo, no sé si puedo confiar en vos- le conteste

-Jake, te prometo, no meterme más, ser la tapa de tu revista me importa más que cualquier otra cosa así que no voy a hacer nada más que pueda arruinar tu conquista a esa chica- me dijo

-No lo sé, ahora dentro de un rato me voy con Nessie a pasear, así que espero y puedas tener un acercamiento con ese imbécil, se entiende- le contesto

-Si, pero yo llegue recién ayer no creo que pueda hacer mucho- me contesto nerviosa

-Nessie hablo 5 minutos con él y lo dejo estúpido, tu porque no puedes- le dije

-No es al único que tiene estúpido- me contesto de forma irónica

-No, no es al único- le dije yéndome de su habitación, baje a toda prisa y me dirigí al cuarto de Billy, toque la puerta y entre ese Emmett estaba ayudándolo a sentarse en la silla

-Bueno día hijo mío- me dijo sonriente

-Podemos hablar- le dije serio

-Sí, claro, emm Emmett nos puedes dejar solos- le dijo Billy y Emmett se fue

-No sé por dónde empezar- le dije sentándome en su cama

-Por el principio como siempre- me dijo y yo le sonreí

-OK, es sobre varias cosas, yo no quiero sonar como un hijo de puta, pero no es como decirlo sin serlo- le respondí

-Tú no eres eso, eres lo mejor que nos pasó a tu madre y a mí

-Lo sé, pero es sobre Jessica, ella ayer se metió en mi pieza- le dije

-¿Y desde cuando eso te molesta? me pregunto levantando una ceja con una sonrisa de felicidad

-No lo sé, pero no la quiero más en mi cama, yo no quiero que la eches, pero no sé qué hacer no quiero que me haga la vida imposible, pero sé que lo va a hacer, esta despechada, ella pensó, que nosotros terminaríamos como en esas novelas de mierda del patrón y la sirvienta, pero no- le dije

-¿Que no la quieras más en tu cama tiene que ver con la llegada a tu vida de una señorita no?- me pregunto y le sonreí

-No, es solo que, no lo sé- le dije

-OK, háblale bien, si la tratas mal, será peor, ella no es mala es soñadora, ya se le va a pasar- me dijo Billy

-Y otra cosa- le dije

-Dime- me contesto él

-Es sobre Nessie- le dije y vi cómo le cambio la expresión

-¿Que hay con ella?- me pregunto Billy

-¿Que sabes de ella?- le pregunte- digo de donde viene, porque está sola?

-Emm, si, su familia falleció cuando era pequeña- me contesto él

-Lo sé, ¿pero y que más? Ella es rara, hoy me dijo que paso hambre, ¿por que? Por qué paso necesidades, tiene solo 22 años de que hogar de huérfanos salió que la hicieron pasar tan mal, que ni siquiera termino la escuela- le dije

-Pues ella es muy reservada con su vida, sé que tiene un pasado oscuro, lo puedo ver en sus reacciones y en su mirada, a veces tan apagada y triste- me respondió él

-Pasado, que sabes de él- le dije

-Pues algo me dijo, una de las familias por las que paso, la maltrataron, nunca me dijo como pero sí que la paso mal, por eso le cuesta confiar en las buenas acciones de los demás con ella, cuando le dije que quería mandarla a estudiar a Juliard, me pregunto qué quería a cambio, y cuando le dije nada se sorprendió, no sé qué le habrá pasado en su pasado pero yo espero que lo pueda superar- me contesto Billy triste

-OK, gracias por decirme que es lo que sabes de ella- le respondí

-¿Porque querías saberlo?- me pregunto demasiado curioso

-Es que cuando me dijo eso, me preocupe- le respondí- quieres que te lleve al comedor?

-No, tengo que ir al baño todavía- me contesto

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- le pregunte y me reí

-Jacob, estoy paralitico no hecho un inútil- me contesto

-OK, entonces yo ya me voy, iré a visitar a Emily- le dije

-Bueno, mándale saludos de mi parte- me respondió él y yo salí de su habitación, estar en esta casa me aburría demasiado, no sabia a donde ir ahora, así que me dirigí hacia la cocina, ahí estaba lo que más me interesaba, la escuche reír así que entre

_**NESSIE**_

No sabia en que mierda estaba pensando, si no hubiese sido por Rosalie ya lo hubiese besado, tenía que tener la mente clara cuando el se me acercase, aunque era imposible, lo veía y me hablaba y nada me importaba estaba solo él y nadie más, de ahora en adelante, no debía bajar nunca la guardia, y huir cuando se me acerque, y por que le dije que venga ahora lo tendría que soportar toda mañana acompañándome a ver a Emily, genial, como no tentarme teniéndolo solo para mi, respire profundo y empecé a preparar el desayuno, por suerte sabia como Emily me había enseñado como, la extrañaba demasiado

-Buenos Días hermosa- me dijo Emmett abrazándome

-Buen día Emmett- le dije sonriente

-Veo que ya te sientes mejor- me dijo Emmett sonriendo

-Si, fue por un té que me prepararon anoche, me hizo sentir mejor- le respondí

-OK, que bueno que mi té te puso bien, el señor Black me dio la mañana libre te gustaría que salgamos así me muestras Forks?- me pregunto dudoso

-¿Hoy? – le dije

-Sí, ¿hoy tienes algo que hacer?- me pregunto serio

-Si, voy a ir a ver a una amiga al hospital, dentro de poco va a tener una bella niña y quiero ir a verla- le respondí

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres- me dijo Emmett

-Es que quede en ir con Jake, pero si quieres tú también puedes venir- le respondí

-¿Porque Jacob ira contigo?- me dijo enojado

-Pues por que Emily es mamá de Quimey y Jacob es su padrino ellos dos son amigos y por eso- le dije

-Y él no puede ir solo o después ¿cuál es la necesidad de ir con vos?- me pregunto enojado

-Primero, bájame el tono por favor, no me gusta que me griten así que tranquilízate- le respondí – y él me pregunto de manera educada si no podía ir conmigo así que le dije que si

-Quiero ir con vos, no te voy a dejar sola con ese estúpido- me contesto furioso

-No, ahora no quiero con que vengas, tú no quieres venir para acompañarme sino para hacerte el macho y pelear con él, ya veo el ambiente horrible en el hospital, Emily tiene que estar tranquila y en paz- le respondí

-OK, sabes que ya veo que prefieres estar con él a estar conmigo- me respondió

-No digas eso, tú eres mi mejor amigo y aunque no lo creas Jacob también, si me hubiese dicho antes que él yo hubiese hecho esto mismo con él- le respondí

-Este bien- me dijo él

-Hagamos esto, yo voy ahora con Jake a ver a Emily y cuando vuelvo salgo con vos ye te muestro a una de las mejores cosas de Forks, que yo adoro, la Push- le dije

-Que es la Push?- me pregunto

-Pues es una playa en la reserva, es muy linda- le respondí

-Esta bien, te tomo la palabra- me dijo él serio no cambiaba su cara de enojo

-Bueno pero antes, una sonrisa, por favor- le rogué pero él no cambiaba su cara, así que empecé a hacerle cosquillas

-Eso es lo peor que pudiste haber hecho- me dijo él y empezó a hacerme cosquillas él

-Para, para me duele- le dije riéndome más fuerte

-Mi padre te necesita- le dijo Jacob serio a Emmett

-Ahí voy- le dijo él sonriéndome saliendo de la cocina

Yo me puse a terminar de cocinar, Jacob no me quitaba los ojos de encima estaba un tanto enojado, respire profundo y me di vuelta

-¿Qué?- le dije y lo mire

-Nada creo que ya veo como eres realmente- me dijo él serio

- Emmett es solo mi amigo como tu solo un amigo, así que si no te gusta eso no es mi problema, aparte cual es la necesidad estúpida de ser mi amigo, si no te caigo bien- le conteste  
>-Quiero demostrarte que no solo me interesa el sexo de las mujeres que si quiero pueden ser mis amigas- me contesto<p>

-Eso lo puedes hacer con otra si no te caigo bien- le dije

-Tú sabes que me caes bien- me dijo acercándose de manera lenta, como si fuese un animal acorralando a su presa antes de darle el golpe de gracia

-OK, tú también me caes bien, ahora tengo que servir el desayuno a Billy y después me voy a cambiar

Le serví rápido el desayuno a Billy y me fui a cambiar, me puse un jean skinny azul oscuro una musculosa blanca con un suéter de rayas negras y blancas con. Cuello de barco y unas convers negras

-Que linda que estas, ¿a dónde vas?- me pregunto Jessica abriendo la puerta

-Entra sin pedir permiso, cuando quieras ehe- le dije un poco molesta por que Jacob me dijo que ella me había mentido todo por que el le dijo que no

-OK, pedón, perdón- me contesto ella sentándose en mi cama- y a donde vas tan linda- yo la miraba por el espejo mientras terminaba de delinearme los ojos buscando el rimel

-A ver a Emily- le dije, guardando todos mis maquillajes y poniéndome mi bolso al hombro, viendo si tenia mi documento guardado ahí, y sacando el brillo labial que siempre tenia en el bolso, yendo de nuevo al espejo

-Y tan linda, para verla a ella- me dijo ella

-Aha, es para verla a ella, igual ya te aviso no voy sola- le respondí

-Emmett- me dijo saltando emocionada

-Jacob- le conteste seria

-¡Vas a salir con Jacob!- me grito

-A ver a Emily- le conteste

-Vamos, no me tomes de idiota, vas a tener una cita con él, claro el viejo te daba asco, así que te vas a empezar a revolcar con el hijo, eres una puta, maldigo él día que el señor Black quedo idiota por ti- me dijo ella yo simplemente le sonreí

-Jessica, te voy a decir esto, si Jacob ya no tiene ganas de tocarte no es mi problema, agárratela con otro, lo que tú me dices no me duele ni me importa, ya estoy cansada de tu maltrato y ya no lo voy a tolerar, no más insultos, no más nada de eso, basta, creo que todos estos meses fui más que tolerante con vos- le dije y Salí de la habitación

-Te crees la dueña de todo esto con tu aire de princesa, que ni siquiera sirve para insultar, no eres más que una puta de chiquero sin familia- me dijo ella a los gritos

-Y tú una envidiosa- le dijo Rosalie

-Tú que te metes- le dijo Jessica

-Por que no vas a limpiar los inodoros o extender la camas, o alguna de esas cosas, se te paga por trabajar, no para pelearle a ella, aparte reconoce le tienes envidia, ella es hermosa y todos las desean, y a ti quien, eres tan ofrecida que ni Jacob te quiere, eso que él se acuesta con cualquier zorra regalada, si tuvieses un poco de dignidad te irías de esta casa- le dijo Rosalie

-¿Pasa algo?- nos preguntó Jacob

-Si, Jessica…- dijo Rosalie

-No. nada vamos- le dije sonriente- antes paso por la cocina por el pastel, si acompáñame

-OK, vamos- me dijo Jake mirando mal a Rosalie y a Jessica

__En el camino los dos íbamos demasiado callados, yo no podía creer los comportamientos de Jessica yo siempre trataba de buscarle una vuelta pero ella era demasiado perra, tenia que terminar mi amistad o lo que fuese que las dos teníamos, ella no me quería y nunca lo iba a hacer

-¿Que estaba pasando entre ustedes tres?- me pregunto Jacob

-Nada, problemas de mujeres- le conteste

-Problemas de mujeres, ellas te estaban tratando mal no, por que si es así…- me dijo enojado y me empecé a reír

-Gracias- le dije y le me miro serio

-¿Porque gracias?- me pregunto él

-Por ese, si es así- le conteste imitándolo

-De verdad si te tratan mal ellas o cualquier persona, dímelo y lo pongo en su lugar- me dijo él cono ese mismo semblante serio

-OK- le conteste

-Y respecto a lo que paso hoy en la mañana- me dijo él

-No paso nada, para mi eso no fue nada, dejémoslo ahí- le dije mirando hacia fuera

-Siempre que no quieras hablar de algo, vas a mirar hacia otro lado y hacerte la desentendida- me dijo él pero no lo mire- OK, al parecer las cosas van a quedar así

-Fue algo que no va a volver a pasar, creo que los dos… fue un impulso, ya fue, para que hablarlo nos haría poner incomodos, mejor dejarlo así como algo que casi pasa, si quieres que seamos amigos, estas cosas no pueden pasar- me dijo ella

-Yo vi que Emmett te beso, ¿acaso no son amigo?-me pregunto

-Si, pero me agarro desprevenida- le conteste

-Entonces ¿tú no querías que te bese?- me pregunto enojado

-Podemos cambiar de tema- le dije

-La próxima le borro esa cara de nene bueno de un solo golpe- me dijo enojado y yo le sonreí, esto era lo único que me faltaba

-La violencia no lleva a nada, parte es un síntoma de debilidad- le dije a él

-Pues a mi me importa poco lo que digas Confucio, si el se pasa y trata de besarte y tu no quiere pues para eso soy tu amigo- me dijo él

-¿Confucio? OK,- le dije riéndome

-Aparte, él único que puede besarte a la fuerza soy yo- me dijo él

-Si te gusta recibir un golpe después- le conteste

-Tus besos lo valen- me respondió

-Eres un idiota- le dije

Cuando llegamos al hospital, nos fuimos directamente al cuarto, era la primera vez que no me pedían documento, todos saludaron a Jacob, Jessica no me había mentido al parecer todo Forks los quería a él y a Billy, subimos por las escaleras, había demasiado personas esperando el ascensor, cuando llegamos vimos en el pasillo a Sam y a Quimey, cuando Quimey me vio, corrió a abrazarme

-Hola hermoso- le dije

-¿Paso algo Sam?- le pregunto Jake

-Es que…- dijo Sam y se le quebró la voz- dijeron que los latidos del bebe eran muy bajos, se la llevaron hace horas a hacerle unos estudios y me dijeron que corría peligro y que tienen que adelantar la cesárea, a ella le subió la presión y ahora están tratando de estabilizarla, me dijeron que hay pocas probabilidades que el bebé nazca con vida- Jacob lo abrazo a Sam y yo deje el pastel sobre una de las sillas del pasillo y Quimey se sentó en mis piernas

-Mi mamá se va a morir- me pregunto Quimey llorando

-No amor ella va a estar bien- le dije

-Me gustaría saber si lo pueden llevar con ustedes, no quiero que este aquí- nos dijo Sam

-No te podemos dejar solo- le contesto Jake

-Seth y Embri están viniendo, yo prefieren que lo lleven a pasear, que tome aire- dijo Sam

-OK- le dijo Jake

Esperamos que Seth y Embri lleguen para irnos, los dos nos quedaron mirando asombrados cuando me vieron sentada con Quimey en mis piernas y Jacob atándole un cordón

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos cualquier cosa dejo a Quimey en casa y vuelvo, seguramente Billy va a venir- le dijo Jacob

-OK, y gracias por hacerse cargo de Quimey, tú pórtate bien – le dijo Sam a Quimey dándole un abrazo, nosotros nos fuimos pero claramente él no se quería ir

-A donde te gustaría ir campeón- le pregunto Jacob a Quimey

-¿A los video juegos? – le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza

-¿A ver una película?- le pregunto Jacob y el volvió a negar

-Quimey si no nos dice, no vamos a saber- le dije

-Pues me gustaría ir a ver a Júpiter- nos dijo pero yo no le entendí

-OK, vamos- le dijo Jacob

-¿Que es Júpiter?- le pregunte a Jacob

-Pues Júpiter es un caballo, que le regale a Quimey- me dijo Jacob

-OK, entonces iremos a ver a tu caballo-le dije a Quimey y sonrió Jacob agarro su teléfono  
>-Hola Benjamin, soy Jacob Black, podrías ensillar a Júpiter, a Artemis y a Moro… OK dentro de un rato estamos ahí- dijo Jake y corto, yo lentamente me acerque a él<p>

-No crees que deberíamos llevarlo a tu casa- le dije al oído bajito casi en un susurro, Jake dio vuelta su cara y me aleje

-Hey que no muerdo- me dijo él y mire a Quimey que se rio- Lo mejor es esto

-Tía Nessie, sos la novia del Tío Jake?- me pregunto Quimey

-No solo somos amigos- le dije

-Pero yo quiero que sean novios- me contesto él

-Yo pienso igual- dijo Jacob riéndose

-¿Por qué no son novios?- me pregunto Quimey

-Pues para ser novia de alguien, tienes que quererlo mucho- le conteste

-¿Vos no querés a mi tío Jacob?- me pregunto y Jacob me quedo mirando

-Si acaso, ¿vos no me querés?- me pregunto Jake

-Si, pero no de esa manera, el es mi amigo, cuando seas grande lo vas a entender- le dije

-¿Los tres vamos a andar a caballo?- nos preguntó ahora más entusiasmado

-No, yo los voy a ver me aterran los caballos- le dije sonriéndole

-Les pedí a Artemis, es una llegue mansa- me dijo él

-¿Quieres que monte a una diosa?- le pregunte riéndome

-Dos diosas juntas- me dijo él

-No- le dije seria

-Cuando lleguemos no vas a poder resistirte- me dijo Jake

Cuando llegamos, ahí estaban los tres caballos, uno pequeño con crin y cuerpo de tono marrón claro casi rojizo, otro con el cuerpo de color negro y blanco al igual que su crin un dálmata gigante pensé y me reí, y uno negro como el ébano, era tan obvio que ese era el suyo

-Buen día señor Black aquí están los tres caballos que me pidió- le dijo ese chico que seguramente era con el que hablo

-Muchas gracias Benjamin, te acuerdas de él, Quimey, y ella es una amiga especial, le tiene un poco de miedo a los caballos- le dijo Jake riéndose

-Son animales amables y muy dóciles, no se le hará difícil montar a Artemis- me dijo ese Benjamin

-La verdad es que cuando era chica un caballo me tiro y les tengo miedo, yo no me voy a subir a ningún caballo, aunque sea el más bueno del mundo- les aclare y cruce los brazos

-¿Te sentirías más segura si fueses conmigo en mi caballo?- me pregunto Jake

-Pobre animal aguantar a dos en su lomo, es un caballo no tu burro- le respondí

-Benjamin ayudas a Quimey a subir a su caballo- le dijo Jacob acercándose a mi- hazlo por Quimey- me susurro al oído

-No me gustan los caballos- le respondí

-Vamos en el mío, no te preocupes, no pasa nada- me dijo él

-OK, vamos en tu caballo- le dije, y yo con estos pantalones ajustados, no podía haberme puesto otra cosa

-Tu cara de miedo es sobrenatural- dijo ese tal Benjamín

-¿Tú nunca le tuviste miedo a nada?- le pregunte enojada

-Benjamín no la fastidies - le dijo Jake serio

Jake me ayudo a subirme a su caballo a horcajadas, yo tenía demasiado pánico, no podía dar dos inhalaciones y exhalaciones normales del miedo que tenia de caerme, él se subió de manera rápida y paso sus manos por mi cintura y agarro las riendas teniéndome demasiado apretada contra él

-No puedes alejarte un poco- le dije molesta al sentirlo tan cerca rozándome con su miembro

-No, no puedo es un caballo, ¿a dónde quieres que me vaya?- me pregunto riéndose

-Eres un fastidio- le dije tomando mi pelo llevándolo hacia mi hombro derecho

-Te puedes quedar quieta y tranquila, el caballo se va a dar cuenta que tienes miedo- me dijo apretándome más contra él

-No sé dónde poner las manos- le dije seria

-Relájalas, respira profundo, suelta el aire- me dijo en un susurro en mi oído

-Ya vamos- nos dijo Quimey

-Vamos- dijo Jacob y él caballo empezó a moverse, yo respiraba profundo, esto estaba mal, Jake más un caballo era igual a demasiado miedo, yo cerré los ojos fuertes, no quería ver

-Damos una vuelta y volvemos ¿verdad?- le pregunte asustada

-Puede ser- me dijo Jake riéndose

-¿Te burlas de mi miedo a tu caballo?- le dije tratando de despegarme un poco de él

-No, es solo que nunca vi a alguien con tanto miedo, y quédate quieta porque si no si vas a hacer que nos tire- me dijo él por lo que me quede demasiado quieta, él me apretó más contra él

-No te abuses porque te juro que me bajo y me vuelvo- le conteste

-OK- me dijo él

Después de un rato empecé a relajarme y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré los ojos

-Si cierras los ojos te vas a perder el paisaje- me dijo Jake al oído

-Tu caballo me está meciendo, tengo sueño, no sé si sabias que ayer una mentirosa no me dejo dormir- le dije triste

-Te peleaste con ella- me dijo él

-No importa- le conteste

-No importa y te tiene mal- me dijo él

-Es todo, Emily, no dejo de pensar en ella y que debería estar en el hospital con Sam, y Jessica es un plus, yo puedo aguantar que me digan cualquier cosa x persona, pero cuando es alguien a quien le tienes cariño, duele, por eso no me gusta encariñarme con nadie- le dije

-El amor es un asco- me dijo él

-Amén- le dije riéndome

-Ella es una idiota no dejes que te afecte- me dijo él

-Trato, pero cuando te lo dicen todos, a veces una termina creyendo todo lo que le dicen- le conteste, sentí que le paso su nariz por mi cuello de manera lenta y me dio un beso

-Yo creo que tú eres una mujer hermosa e inteligente, yo no creo que seas una zorra, y creo que ella te envidia- me dijo él

-Creo que deberíamos volver- le dije seria y el empezó a andar más despacio hasta que el caballo de detuvo, él se bajó de forma rápida y yo lo quede mirando

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- me pregunto él un tanto enojado

-En este instante la idea de que tu caballo me tire, me ayudas a bajar- le dije y él se acercó, ayudándome a bajar de su caballo

-Me confundes demasiado, siento que no te molesta que te avance y de repente te pones así, molesta- me dijo serio

-Me molesta demasiado, yo te había dicho nada más que amigos y de repente haces esto, te comportas de forma dulce y me dices cosas que no quiero escuchar de ti, creo que no entiendes el concepto de amistad, yo no quiero nada que sea rematico contigo, hoy me dijiste que no crees en el amor, pues yo tampoco, así que no te me acerques asiéndote el galán, no me interesas- le dije seria

-Yo no quiero nada romántico- me dijo él

-Ya veo, estoy entendiendo tú me dices todo eso para poder llevarme a la cama, ¿no?- le dije pegándome a él- porque no lo dijiste de una vez y ya en vez de esforzarte tanto para ser mi amigo

-Pues sí, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que seas mía, tu amistad me importa tres mierdas, ya lo sabes así que, viendo que tú también quieres lo mismo que yo- me dijo él sonriente

-Creo que deberíamos volver ahora, no te parece- le dije mordiéndome el labio de manera inocente, pegándome a él pasando mi nariz por su pera quedando de puntas de pie a centímetros de su boca

-Sí, debemos volver- me dijo él con una sonrisa que me dejo sin aire, se me acerco y acaricio mi rostro, retirando un mechón de pelo, era un idiota si pensaba que iba a tener algo con él, ya sabiendo que él ni siquiera me quería como amiga, sería más fácil evitarlo, decirle lo que pensaba de él en un lugar que no sabía ni donde era no me convenía ya le diría todo lo que me parecía cuando lleguemos a casa de Billy, él me subió con más cuidado que antes al caballo, se subió rápido y me envolvió con su brazos

-Quimey, ya nos volvemos- le dije seria, odiaría el camino de regreso

-Ya- dijo él un poco enojado, era diferente cuando estaba Jacob, él era un niño dulce, pero se volvía caprichoso cuando estaba él cerca, ni siquiera una buena influencia era

-Sí, ya, es que Nessie está mareada por el caballo, te prometo que la semana que viene volvemos- le dijo Jake

-Bueno, está bien- respondió Quimey

-Voy a disfrutar el camino de vuelta, sabiendo que cuando lleguemos vamos a blanquear este histeriqueo que no nos va a llevar a nada, es mejor decir todo de frente y que pase lo que ambos queremos que pase- me dijo él

-Pienso igual- le respondí_*****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OK JACOB VA A TENER QUE HACER BASTANTE PARA ENAMORAR A NESSIE AHORA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE<br>**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIV<strong>

**Nessie**

-Pienso igual- le respondí, en el camino de regreso íbamos demasiado callados de vez en cuando Jake me apretaba más contra él o acariciaba mi pelo, deseaba demasiado estar en la casa, se llevaría una gran sorpresa

-¿Pasa algo hermosa? ¿En dónde estás?- me pregunto Jake, pasando un mechón de pelo por detrás de mí oreja sujetándome ahora con una sola mano

-En ningún lado en particular- le respondí y sentí que él pasó su nariz por mi cuello y me dio un beso, quería demasiado no tenerlo cerca, era un idiota

-Tienes un rico olor, creo que todo tu cuerpo debe oler así, pero hoy creo que lo sabré- me dijo él, yo respire profundo

-Primero tenemos que llegar- le respondí acomodándome contra él, apoyando mi mano sobre la suya a, por lo que él me apretó más contra él

-Te puedo asegurar que si estuviésemos solos, aquí mismo te haría mía- me dijo Jake y yo sentí que la sangre me hervía, porque le dije no quiero que vengas a Emmett ahora tendría que soportar a este idiota, diciéndome todo lo que se le venía a la cabeza, pero le iba a seguir el juego, con esto me demostraba que lo único que le interesaba era él sexo y nada más y yo nunca cedería no con alguien como él

-Lo que daría por que estemos solos entonces- le dije, y sentí como sus manos que estaban en mi cintura bajaron hasta mis caderas y lentamente empezó a apretarlas- ten cuidado o nos tiraras del caballo

-Te puedo asegurar que jamás dejaría que caigas y si cayeses trataría de que caigas sobre mí para que no se golpee tu precioso y perfecto cuerpo- me dijo Jake y yo me tense por esas palabras no tenía ni idea de lo que decía

-Mi cuerpo chocando contra él tuyo en la arena, no sigas diciendo cosas como esas- le dije y me reí

-¿Te molestaría que apresure el paso, para que lleguemos más rápido?- me pregunto y yo aferre mis manos más fuerte a sus brazos

-No, no me molestaría mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor- le conteste y me sentí mareada odiaba los caballos, en realidad les tenía miedo

-Quimey vamos a apurar el paso- le dijo Jake y sentí el corazón en la garganta cuando empezó a galopar más fuerte, cerré los ojos fuerte, por miedo, sentía el viento que pegaba contra mi cara era lo único que me gustaba, amaba sentir el viento frio chocando mi cara me daba una adrenalina rara que me gustaba

_**...**_

Cuando llegamos Jacob se bajó primero y extendió sus brazos para bajarme me tomo de la cintura y me pego contra él, sentía que él era lo único nada más, sus ojos eran hipnotizantes, no podía dejar de mirarlo

-Tío ¿puedo guardar yo mi caballo?- pregunto Quimey y yo me aleje un poco de Jake

-Si pero no te tardes estamos apurados- le contesto Jake sonriéndome a mi

-Bueno- dijo Quimey y se fue con ese tal Benjamín dejándome sola con Jake, yo me acerque al auto y empecé a estirar las piernas, me dolían demasiado, seguramente por el galope rápido, así me las masaje un poco, seguramente me quedarían verdes, Jacob me abrazo por detrás tomándome de la cintura y se pegó a mí, dándome vuelta de manera rápida

-Me asustaste- le dije tartamudeando, respire profundo y le sonreí

-No era mi intención- me contesto acariciando mi mejilla

Jake se acercó lento y me dio un beso que me dejo sin aliento, tenía que decirle que no me gustaba pare herirle su orgullo, pero quería seguir el juego un poco más, aunque mi mente me gritaba que era un error, yo lo apreté contra mí con una mano y la otra la lleve a su cabeza y la enrede en su pelo, Jake rápidamente me alzo haciendo que mis piernas se enredaran a él y me sentó en el capo del auto, sin despegar su boca de la mía, sentir su lengua jugando con la mía, me gustaba demasiado. Jake metió su mano por debajo de mi ropa, tocando mi espalda, sentí que mi piel se erizo al sentir sus calientes manos, no tenía una temperatura normal sus manos quemaban en mi cuerpo, yo mordí su labio y le sonreí, cuando sentí que su mano empezó a moverse para tocarme los pechos y seguramente alguna otra parte lo empuje y él me miro serio

-Creo que deberías ver por qué Quimey tarda tanto- le dije acomodándome la ropa y bajándome del capo

-Sí, creo que sería lo mejor- así podemos llegar más rápido a mi cama o a la tuya- me dijo Jake dándome un beso corto yéndose seguramente a las caballerizas

Cuando él se fue, me apoye contra él auto y me lleve las manos al rostro, en que estaba pensando, era una estúpida, como podría pensar que podría seguirle el juego si él solo con decirme linda, hacía que mi cuerpo se estremece por una puta caricia, mi celular empezó a sonar a que lo saque, Emmett, atendí tratando de sonar relajada

-¿No íbamos a salir?- me pregunto enojado

-Perdón, es que surgió un problema- le dije sin ganas

-No quiero ni maginar cuales son los problemas - me contesto de manera sarcástica

-De verdad Emmett vine con Jacob a un establo, para divertir un poco a Quimey, tuvieron que intervenir de urgencia a Emily, ya estamos por volver- le respondí

-Lo siento Nessie y yo actuando como un idiota celoso- me contesto Emmett

-No te castigues eso sí, cuando llegue o esté llegando te voy a hacer sonar el celular, por favor, si puedes espérame en la puerta ¿sí?- le dije y me sentía una estúpida por lo que iba a hacer salía de una mala para meterme en una peor seguramente

-OK, pero ¿estás bien?- me pregunto él

-Solo quiero verte- le conteste

-Está bien- me dijo él

-OK, nos vemos- le dije y corte al ver que Jake volvía con Quimey

_**JACOB**_

Cuando Nessie me mando a buscar a Quimey me pareció lo mejor, estaba demasiado caliente por ese beso, así no vendría nada mal respira otra cosa que no sea su olor exquisito, que tan loco ya me estaba volviendo. Llegue a las caballerizas y Quimey estaba dándole un terrón de azúcar a su caballo

-Ya tenemos que irnos- le dije y él corrió a mi lado y me agarro mi mano

-Seguramente la próxima semana volvemos- le dije Benjamín y nos fuimos hacia él auto

Cuando estábamos llegando, vi que Nessie estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, ¿sería Sam?, Quimey corrió a abrazarla, y ella lo alzo, era raro pero daba una imagen bella y maternal, aparte hasta como madre se vería sexy, con dos o tres niños corriendo a su alrededor y yo a su lado, ¿qué mierda estaba pensando?

-¿Está todo bien?- le pregunte acercándome a ella

-Sí, todo bien- me contesto de forma ceca, bajando a Quimey de sus brazos, yo abrí la puerta del auto para que suba y cuando arrancamos ella se puso auriculares y miro hacia afuera, que mierda me había perdido

-Tío puedo dormir- me pregunto Quimey recostándose en los asientos de atrás

-Sí- le conteste y él cerro los ojos se durmió demasiado rápido, yo conducía sin quitar la vista del camino y de ella que no me dirigía la palabra, lleve una de sus manos sobre su pierna y ella instantáneamente me miro

-¿Te pasa algo?- le pregunte serio

-Ya te dije antes está todo bien- me dijo y volvió a mirar para afuera

Yo agarre su mano y la entrelace con la mía, ella respiro profundo pero no me miro, que mierda había hecho mal, tal vez estaba nerviosa, porque por fin se acostaría conmigo

-Si quieres podemos dejar a Quimey e ir nosotros a otro lugar más especial y privado- le dije llevando su mano a mi boca, depositándole un beso, ella me miro y me sonrió

-A donde quieras- me dijo, yo baje la velocidad y me acerque a ella, al parecer se dio cuenta que quería por lo que también se acercó y en vez de besarme paso su lengua por mis labios, lamiéndolos, sentí un tirón en la entrepierna, ella se alejó y mordió su labio, porque Tania que estar Quimey en el auto, un pequeño gemido salió de mi garganta necesitaba demasiado sentirla debajo de mi pidiéndome más, escucharla gemir y gritar mi nombre

-Estás jugando con fuego- le dije y ella me sonrió

-Quiero quemarme y fundirme en ti- me contesto alzando una ceja, yo respire profundo y acelere, en menos de 20 minutos estábamos en Forks, y a este paso en menos de diez seria por fin mío

_**...**_

Estábamos llegando a la casa y Nessie saco su celular del bolsillo, y lo guardo de forma rápida, yo la mire serio, y ella me sonrió

-Quería ver la hora- me dijo de forma inocente

Cuando estacione vi que Emmett estaba afuera ella se bajó y abrió la puerta de atrás alzando a Quimey, Emmett se nos acercó y cargo a Quimey

-Se quedó dormido en el camino- le dijo Nessie a ese idiota

-Donde hay que recostarlo- le pregunto Emmett susurrando,

-Ven te muestro - le dijo Nessie, caminando despacio sin dejar de mirar a ese maldito, yo los seguí y vi que entraron a la habitación de Nessie, entre con ellos y vi que Emmett lo depositaba en la cama de ella

-Anduvo a caballo un montón- le dijo Nessie sonriéndole a Emmett, yo cerré los puños de odio

-Nosotros dos tenemos algo pendiente- le dije enojado

-¿Nosotros?- me pregunto ella en un zurro y se rio

-Creo que los dejo solos- nos dijo Emmett era la primera vez que le daba la razón

-No, yo quiero estar con vos- le contesto Nessie acercándose a él, agarrándolo del brazo, él la miro y le sonrió y ella le sonrió de la misma forma

-¿Que tienes aire en la cabeza?- le grite y ella me fulmino con la mirada

-No grites, que Quimey duerme- me dijo ella enojada

-OK, si no quieres que grite, salgamos y hablemos bien- le dije serio

-OK, Emmett, me esperarías, en el jardín quiero decirte algo- le dijo Nessie y Emmett asintió y salió y después nosotros, que nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, era raro pero en ese lugar siempre había silencio y seguro nadie nos molestaría

-Me quieres decir ¿qué mierda fue todo eso?- le pregunte con odio

-¿Que fue qué?- me pregunto haciéndose la que no me entendía

-Tú y ese imbécil- le dije más enojado

-Nada, todo, no lose - me contesto ella

-Creo que habíamos quedado en blanquear esto- le dije tomadora de la cintura y pegándola a mi cuerpo y ella largo una carcajada por lo que la solté

-¿Blanquear qué? Entre nosotros no hay nada - me dijo ella seria

-¿Y lo que paso que fue?- le pregunte sintiéndome como si fuese una despechada pidiendo explicaciones

-Nada, algo para que me traigas, y no me molestes en el camino y no quieras alargar el paseo, si te decía me gustas quiero que me hagas tuya, era obvio que ibas a traerme corriendo- me respondió seria

-Me estas mintiendo- le dije con media sonrisa

-No, no te estoy mintiendo, el mentiroso eres tú con tus quiero ser tu amigo y conocerte y de repente me dices tú amistad me importa tres mierdas, porque tendría que tener algo con alguien que solo quiere una cosa de mí y luego me va a dejar tirada, como si fuese basura o mucho menos que eso- me respondió y me acerque a ella, era un idiota, estaba dolida y tenía razón de estarlo

-No quise decirte eso- le dije acercándome a ella pero se alejo

-Por Dios Jacob, quien crees te crees, yo no soy como esa que están tu lado que les muestras la billetera y corren hacia tu entrepierna- me dijo enojada

-Yo sé que no eres así, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti- le conteste acercándome a ella

-Yo no te gusto, tu solo estas como un animal en celo, porque te dije más de una vez que no, y estoy segura que soy algún especie de capricho que no puedes comprar, sabes alguien me dijo hay personas que no entienden lo que es un no y hay que maltratarlos para que entienda- me dijo seria

-¿Tú me vas a tratar mal?- le pregunte riendome

-No, voy a ser otra cosa, le voy a decir que si a Emmett- me dijo ella con cara de confusión y yo me reí

-No te gusta, hoy me lo dijiste- le conteste enojado y la estampe contra la pared- en cambio yo- le dije lentamente y enterré mi cara en su cuello oliendo, se pelo apretándola contra mí y la mire a los ojos contra mí

-Por Dios, te puedo asegurar que lo de hoy fue un castigo, para que sepas lo que jamás vas tener- me contesto riéndose

-No estés tan segura, tienes eso olor que me llama- le dije delineando su cara

-¿Olor?- me pregunto confundida

-Sí, lo siento, tu cuerpo quiere el mío, es más estoy seguro que tu sexo está latiendo por sentirme dentro tuyo, debes estar tan mojada- le conteste y baje mi mano tocando su sexo a través de su pantalón

Nessie se puso roja y empezó a respirar de manera entrecortada, yo empecé a besar su cuello, ella no me abrazaba pero, cerro sus ojos, ver su pecho subir y bajar por cada beso que regaba en su cuello, me era señal suficiente de que me quería dentro suyo, ella abrió un poco sus labios y gimió, yo me separe de ella

-Ya lo sé, vendrás sola a mi cama, sal con quien quieras a la larga o la corta tú sola me pedirás que te haga mía porque tu cuerpo me desea, con solo acercarme tus hormonas se alborotan- le dije y ella me miro con odio

-Te puedo asegurar que nunca me veras en tu cama, prefiero acostarme con todo Forks antes de meterme en tu cama- me dijo ofendida empujándome y saliendo casi corriendo de la biblioteca

Que mierda me pasaba, cada vez que ella se me acercaba o me decía algo que no me agradaba escuchar de ella, me ponía ciego de cólera, no veía y no pensaba nada, decía lo primero que se me cruzaba en la cabeza, yo no era así menos con una conquista que me costaba, aunque nunca nadie me había costado, ella sacaba lo peor de mí, si bien nunca fui considerado con ninguna mujer sabía hablarles dulce para tenerlas en mi cama y cuando se me hacía difícil igual siempre las terminaba teniendo, pero con ella 100 por ciento yo, no me salía fingir, cuando era dulce era porque me salía serlo, y cuando la trataba mal era porque no sabía cómo actuar

_**...**_

Me dirigí a mi habitación tirándome en mi cama apreté mi cabeza con ambas manos, no quería pensar más

-Permiso- me dijo Rosalie y entro

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije y me incorpore

-No creo que pueda- me dijo furiosa

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte

-Ese Emmett en un idiota, me le ofrecí de manera sutil y él me dijo me gusta Nessie, me rechazo puedes creerlo, es un perfecto imbécil, soy mucho más bonita que esa- escupió enfadada

-Pero no tan cálida- le respondí

-¿Qué?- me dijo ella sonriendo

-Nada, sigue intentando- le dije serio

-Ese Emmett es todo un caso, perdón Jacob, pero te juro lo quiero en mi cama ahora, nadie pero nadie, me rechaza- me dijo ella alzando una ceja- aparte es todo tan enorme no quiero ni imaginar cómo sería desnudo se me agua la boca de pensarlo

-Bienvenida el club- le dije y ambos reímos

-¿Se te agua la boca por verlo desnudo?- me pregunto riendo demasiado fuerte

-Eres odiosa cuando quieres, sabes a quien me refiero- le dije enojado ahora

-Perdón, no quería pasarme, vine a mostrarte algo, Jake tienes que mirar por la ventana subí para que veas que tanto nos va a costar- me dijo y fui la ventana Nessie estaba sentada en el regazo de Emmett y él le acaricia el rostro, respire profundo y me aleje de la ventana agarre la lámpara de luz y la avente contra la puerta

-Tranquilo - me dijo Rosalie parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos

-Vete necesito estar solo- le dije y ella se fue casi corriendo

_**Nessie **_

Salí corriendo como en trance y empecé a llorar, yo lo quería, yo lo deseaba, necesitaba que él me haga suya, me dolía el cuerpo, por todo el deseo que sentía por él, pero nunca podría, no después de eso, como alguien podría quererme, baje las escaleras y salí directo al jardín y Emmett se me acerco

-¿Por qué lloras? ese imbécil te hizo algo- me pregunto enfadado, yo solo negué con la cabeza como podía decirle que lloraba porque deseaba a Jake

-No- le dije como pude y me pegue a él abrazándolo, con fuerza

-OK, Shh no llores- ven me dijo y nos sentamos en uno de los bancos del jardín. Yo me senté es regazo y él me apretó con fuerza hacia él, yo no podía dejar de llorar, me lleve las manos a la cara y las enterré en su pecho

-¿Dime porque llorar así?- me pregunto con desesperación

-Jamás podre…- le dije llorando peor

-¿Jamás podrás qué? Me pregunto levantando mi rostro

-Ayúdame a creer…- le dije sin dejar de sollozar

-¿Creer que?- me pregunto secando mis lagrimas

-Que merezco que… que me merezco… me quieran y ser feliz - le dije y llore peor enterrando mi cara en su pecho

-Nessie, hermosa,… te merecer todo él amor del mundo, es imposible no quererte- me dijo él apretándome contra él

-Yo fui…a mi…- le dije llevando mi mano al pecho, las palabras no me salía, se quedaba atoradas, sentía que me destrozan la garganta más de un millón de alfileres y jamás podría decirlo, él me dio un beso y me apretó más contra él

-Déjame que te haga feliz, yo sé que puedo- me dijo él y yo lo abrace más fuerte

-¿Prometes que me darás mis tiempos y cuando diga hasta acá, ese va a ser el punto en que todo frene y no me preguntaras nada que no quiera decir? - le pregunte y vi su cara de no comprender bien que le decía

-Claro que sí, solo are lo que tú quieras- me dijo dándome un beso que ahora si le correspondí, sentía que algo faltaba, y sabía que era, no era Jake, pero no quería tenerlo cerca de mí, me dolía demasiado, Emmett me acomodo en su pecho y empezó a acariciar mi pelo

-Está mejor- me dijo y yo le sonreí

-Si- le conteste sonriéndole

-¿Se podría decir que somos novios?- me pregunto y yo lo mire seria

-Emm sí, creo que sí- le dije aturdida

-Te voy a cuidar, querer y respetar como lo mereces- me dijo entrelazando su mano con la mía y yo caí en la idiotez que acaba de hacer, el con su otra mano, apretó fuerte mi cintura y paso su nadir por mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas

-Me duele la cabeza y los ojos- le dije y él me dio un beso en la nariz

-¿Quieres descansar? - me pregunto

-Quimey está en mi cama, aparte quiero saber cómo esta Emily, quiero ir a la clínica, pero él nos pidió que nos quedemos con Quimey que lo cuidemos

-Por eso el señor Black se fue con un chofer- me dijo él y yo asentí

-Este día es horrible- le dije

-Bueno, nosotros estamos juntos y cuando cumplamos un año de novios será en esta fecha, no la recuerdes como un día feo- me dijo él

-No lo digo por eso, estoy cansada- le contesto

-Podrías descansar en mi cama- me dijo besando mi oreja masajeando con sus manos mi cintura

-Emmett yo...- le dije y cerre los ojos

-No hace falta que me quede si no quieres te presto mi cama- me dijo sus manos no producían excitación en mi era otra cosa, como si estuviese a salvo a su lado, como si nada pudiese pasarme

-Está bien- le dije y le sonreí

-Vamos- me dijo y tomo mi mano

_**...**_

Cuando entramos Rosalie estaba en la cocina con Jessica ambas nos miraron, aunque Jessica de mala manera

-¿Ustedes dos?- me pregunto Rosalie sonriéndonos si muchas ganas

-Si ella es mi novia- le dijo y vi la cara de Rosalie, podría jurar que le dolió eso que él dijo

-Vaya por fin, pero mira tu cara hinchada de llorar, si son novios porque lloraste- dijo Jessica de mala manera, yo me lleve las manos a los ojos y me los frote

-Yo creo que se ve hermosa no muchas mujeres, siguen viéndose hermosas, después de llorar, ven vamos a mi habitación así descansas- me dijo Emmett besando mi frente

-Wow hasta dormirán juntos- dijo Jessica de manera irónica

-Por qué no te metes en tu patética vida- le dijo Rosalie enojada y salió de la cocina

-No te digo lo que pienso, porque soy hombre y educado- le dijo Emmett mirando mal a Jessica- Pero eso si llego escucharte insultándola o diciéndole algo desubicado, me vas a conocer- Jessica lo miro sorprendida y se fue, yo solo pude respirar profundo

-Creo que lo mejor sería no ir a tu habitación- le dije y él me sonrió

-Como tú quieras- me dijo él y yo le sonreí

-Eres una gran persona Emmett, gracias por ser tan buen amigo- le respondí y vi que su expresión cambio

-Fui buen amigo- me dijo

-Fuiste- le respondí, estaba en demasiados problemas como le diría a Emmett, te quiero solo como amiga, era una idiota, no servía para ser novia de nadie

-¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunto Jacob y yo lo mire seria

-Estoy con mi novio ahora- le respondí, y quise morderme la lengua, seguía cagándola, no me molestaba que a Jake le moleste eso, pero si me dolía llegar a lastimar a Emmett él era él único que no me juzgaba y jamás me había tratado como a una cualquiera, no se merecía que lo trate así, me estaba sintiendo como Jacob solo jugaba con los demás

-¿Tu novio?- me pregunto Jacob demasiado serio

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les guste lo subo hoy por que el finde no estaré y no creo que pueda el lunes, dejen su review besitos Debs<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XV<strong>

_**JACOB**_

Mis oídos seguramente no estaban escuchando muy bien seguramente, ella había dicho novio, de ese idiota

-¿Tu novio?- le pregunte

-Sí, desde hoy ella es mi novia- me respondió Emmett, con una sonrisa muy estúpida, quería desdibujársela de un golpe

-Los felicito- les dije con un odio que me carcomía por dentro, pero trate de que no se note - recién hable con Sam, Emily ya tuvo a su bebé, dijo que cuando queramos llevar a Quimey lo llevemos

Emmett, la tomo de la cintura y empezó a darle besos en el cuello, ella miraba hacia el suelo, se notaba que estaba incomoda por que Emmett la tenia en sus brazos, o eso era lo que yo deseaba, ella se zafo de su agarre y lo miro con una sonrisa falsa

-Creo que Emmett y yo lo llevaremos con Sam- me respondió Nessie sin mirarme

-No, yo lo llevo, por que quiero saber como esta Emily, el es mi ahijado, y nos lo dio a los dos para que se lo cuidemos- le respondí

-Bueno, vamos los tres- me dijo Emmett

-Disculpen, Emmett te puedo pedir un favor- le dijo Rosalie

-Si, ya vuelvo amor- le dijo Emmett a Nessie y se fue con Rosalie

-¿Así que tu novio?- le pregunte de forma irónica

-Sí, para que veas que tú no me produces nada, yo puedo estar con quien quiera, eres en mi vida menos que un cero a la izquierda, nada- me respondió Nessie

-Y para demostrarlo te pones a salir con ese idiota, por que yo no te produzco nada, por Dios no veo esas idioteces desde el secundario, muchas chicas quería llamarle la atención así y me parecían un tanto patéticas, creí que eras más inteligente- le respondí

-Porque soy inteligente elijo a Emmett, él es dulce, comprensible y…- me dijo Nessie y me reí

-Acaso es tu amigo gay?- le conteste y ella me miro seria

-Ser sensible no es ser gay- me dijo enojada

-Pues estoy seguro que no es lo que tú necesitas- le dije y ellos me sonrió y empezó a caminar forma lenta hacia mí y se acerco a mi oído

-Te puedo asegurar que es lo que necesito y más, gracias por hacerme dar cuenta que mi mejor opción es Emmett, creo que hoy dormiré bastante cómoda y agotada entre sus brazos- me susurro y encaro hacia la puerta,

Yo la agarre fuerte del brazo y la bese, ella me empujo y me dio una bofetada, de verdad había retrocedido hace bastante no me golpeaba

-No me vuelvas a besar, me das asco y te odio- me dijo y se fue

-No te voy a rogar- le dije como amenaza

-No lo hagas, no lo necesito y por cortesía y el cariño que le siento a tu padre te saludare, pero después no te me acerques- me respondió y se fue

**…** _**(2 meses después) …**_

Mis manos se deslizan por su piel suave, llegando hasta su centro, besaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, cuando introduje dos dedos en ella, ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás y de sus labios se escapo un gemido, así que yo acelere el ritmo, mis dedos entraban y salían de ella, produciendo en ella espasmos, quite mis dedos de manera abrupta y me coloque enfrente de ella entrando de manera poca delicada, ella empezó a gritar así que me detuve

-Hey, no estás en una porno, baja el tono- le dije serio y ella se enrollo sus piernas en mí y empezó a moverse de una manera muy excitante, dedicándome una sonrisa, así que yo me volví a mover de nuevo de manera rápida, cuando terminamos, me quede acostado un rato, yo no me gustaba tampoco esta

-Dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de tu padre y quería saber si podía ir como u pareja- me dijo Zafrina besando mi cuello

-¿Estás loca?- le pregunte y me empecé a reír

-Que tiene, hace unos días tú y yo ya…- me dijo ella pero la calle

-Hace unos días ya nos venimos revolcando, pero no es más que eso- le dije

-Serás bueno en la cama, pero eres demasiado idiota- me dijo enojada

-Gracias, no me interesa caerte bien, solo me sirves para algo, y creo que ya no te necesito, cuando se ponen en posesivas fastidian- le dije y ella me miro demasiado mal- Toma pídete un taxi y vete- le deje en la cama 150 dólares, busque un pantalón y salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la cocina

-¿Y hace cuanto salen ya?- le preguntaron esa voz la conocía Bella

-Pues casi dos meses- le respondió Nessie

-Wow y ya…- le dijo otra voz quien más que Alice preguntaría eso

-Pues no, yo tengo mis tiempos- le respondió Nessie y sentí una gran paz, aunque ese Emmett era un idiota dos meses y nada, como podía aguantarse con ella

-Que amor, yo con Jasper, al segundo día de salir pus ya lo habíamos hecho- le dijo Alice

-Alice, tu te acostabas con él antes de ser novios- le contesto Bella y las tres se empezaron a reír

-Cambiando de tema, Rosalie ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto Alice

-Pues es amiga de Jacob- dijo Nessie

-Su zorra querrás decir- dijo Alice

-Ella es simpática, siempre me escucha cuando estoy mal, y no me delato con algo que en este momento no importa- contesto Nessie, yo sabia que ellas escondían algo

-Bueno, fuese lo que fuese odio que se arrastre así por Jacob, él es mi amigo y lo quiero, pero a esa chica no le duele el amor propio- dijo Bella

-No te han dicho que no debes espiar conversaciones ajenas- me dijo Jasper

-Shh, idiota, casi me matas- le dije en un susurro

-¿Espiando a las chicas?- me pregunto riéndose

-Quiero saber de qué hablan con Renesmee- le dije

-Viejo esa obsesión no es buena, déjala en paz- me contesto Jasper

-No, ninguna se me escapa y menos una como ella- le respondí

-¿Cómo es ella?- me pregunto Jasper

-Sí, una mujer casi perfecta

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa de idiota

-No, es solo que, tal vez si algo, pero no como para ponerme a salir, es solo que nunca me dijeron que no, no y no, parte hace dos meses que solo me dice hola y chau, cuando le quiero hablar, se escapa y eso me molesta- le respondí

-OK, creo que te gusta y te haces el idiota, porque no se lo dices y ya

-No es fácil, ella no me va a creer, solo piensa que la quiero llevar a la cama-le dije

-¿Y acaso no es así?- me pregunto queriendo esa respuesta

-Por supuesto que es lo único que me interesa- le respondí

-Adiós imbécil- me dijo Zafrina de lejos, dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Pensé que habías cambiado, que te había cambiado algo esa chica- me dijo Jasper entrando a la cocina y yo entre tras él

-Amor te extraño- dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice

-¿No es hermoso mi novio?- dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper- Ya me voy a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para terminar de organizar el cumpleaños de Billy

-Yo también me voy a dormir, si bien Edward no me vino a buscar estoy segura que me extraña, hasta mañana Nessie y hasta mañana Jacob me dijo guiñándome un ojo señalando a Nessie

-¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir?- le pregunte cuando todos se fueron, pero ella no me respondió- Por suerte ya empiezan a tocar los días lindos, ¿faltan que dos semanas para que termines las clases no?- ella seguía sin responderme- ¿mandaste ya tus notas alguna universidad?

-Sí, pero no creo que entre en ninguna- me respondió, por fin me había contestado

-Pues en nuestra empresa regalamos becas enteras, tal vez tú…- le dije

-¿Y qué? a cambio me tengo que acostar contigo, no gracias - me dijo seria

-La semana que viene me voy, por unas semanas, a Nueva York, si quieres tal vez podríamos ir hasta Juliard y después vuelves a Forks si quieres- le respondí

-Gracias, pero, no lo sé Emmett se enojaría y no quiero eso- me respondió

-Si quiere, él también puede venir- que mierda había dicho Emmett? Ya estaba loco

-No creo que quiera ir, él esta con tu padre y…- me dijo seria

-Qué diablos que Billy venga también- le respondí y ella me sonrió

-Lo pensare, aunque no quiero hacerme ilusiones- me respondió

-Si tú quieres y a cualquier universidad, mi padre y yo te costearíamos los gastos sin problemas- le dije

-Lo sé pero eso sería abusar de su generosidad, la tuya y la de Billy, y eso me molestaría, no me gusta sentirme parasito de nadie, siempre me las arregle sola, aunque últimamente tu padre me consiente un poco, pero yo no pienso quedarme mucho más aquí en Forks- me dijo triste

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte serio

**…**

_**NESSIE **_

No le podía decir que me quería ir porque me dolía verlo así que tocaba mentir, cada vez lo hacía mejor con él

-Creo que es tiempo de que me vaya, no se a donde todavía, pero, sería lo mejor- le respondí mirando la taza que tenía entre mis manos

-Si es por mi causa, yo podría irme y venir una vez al mes por Billy- me respondió, trague aire para que las palabras me salgan

-Primero no es por tu causa, no te creas especial en mi vida, segundo jamás le haría eso a Billy tu eres su vida, se deprimiría demasiado si tú te vas y no vuelves- le dije

-Entonces dentro de unas semanas te iras- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Si- le dije seria

-¿Emmett se ira contigo?- me pregunto

-No lo sé, me gustaría que si- le respondí y me levante de la silla para salir pero él me agarro del brazo y me soltó rápido

-No te vayas, si te vas Billy se deprimiría también, te quiere como a una hija- me dijo Jake

-Jake yo...- le dije y sentí sus labios sobre los míos, extrañaba demasiado esos labios carnosos, que con cada vezo, me arrancaba la vida y se la quedaba

Mi corazón empezó a latir con demasiada fuerza, él con una mano me acerco más a él y la otra la enredo en mi pelo, yo lleve mis manos a su cuello y subí hasta su pelo y se lo jale, Jacob de manera rápida me sentó en la mesada y empezó a besar mi cuello y bajando hasta el escote de mi camiseta, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura

-Te necesito- me dijo el jadeando en mi oído

-No- le dije separándome de él

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- me dijo respirando entrecortado

-Tengo que irme, Jacob, olvídate que esto paso, yo estoy con Emmett yo lo quiero y no lo voy a lastimar así- me dijo ella seria

-Ya lo estás lastimando- me dijo Jacob serio

Salí de la cocina, y me fui directo a mi cuarto, cuando entre me quede apoyada en la puerta, y respire profundo y encendí la luz

-Emmett, me asustaste- le dije llevándome la mano al pecho sonriéndole

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto serio

-Pues fui por un vaso de leche, tú sabes que me tomo uno de madrugada y me cruce con las chicas y nos pusimos a charlar- le respondí y él se empezó a reír y se levantó de la cama

-¿Te cruzaste con las chicas o la boca de Jacob?- me pregunto enojado

-¿Nos viste?- le pregunte

-Me levante por que escuche un auto que se fue y cuando me dirigí a la cocina los vi- me dijo enojado

-Emmett yo…- le dije las palabras se me amontonaban en la lengua y no salían

-No me vas a decir que te obligo, porque te vi bastante ofrecida- me hablo con demasiado odio y asco, el no merecía lo que yo le había hecho después de todas las veces que lo deje excitado queriendo más, pero el siempre entendía mis no

-No, no me obligo, pero me tomo de sorpresa- le respondí

-¿Te gusta Jacob?- me pregunto acercándose a mí y yo retrocedí, tenía una cara que jamás le había visto

-N- no – le respondí negando con la cabeza

-¿Te gusto yo?- me pregunto y no lo mire- contesta te gusto- él me agarro de la cintura y me apretó más contra él

-Emmett, me estas lastimando, suéltame- le dije tratando de zafarme

-Te gusto sí o no- me dijo tomado mi cara con su otra mano para que lo mire

-Emmett, sé que estás enojado, pero ponerte así, me asusta, tal vez si te calmas, podríamos hablar- le respondí

-No me contestaste, ¿te gusto?-me pregunto besando mi cuello

-Sí, Emmett me gustas- le respondí- ahora suéltame y ve a tu cuarto

-Yo no me voy- me dijo apretándome más contra él

-Emmett, me estas asustando, tú no eres así- le dije mirándolo a la cara

-Estoy cansado que me veas cara de idiota, te estas revolcando con él y yo que soy tu novio apenas me dejas que te de un beso- me respondió

-Yo no me estoy acostando con nadie, Emmett, sé que tienes derecho a pensar lo peor de mí, pero eso no quita que no me duela, por favor, vete- le dije seria

-No- me dijo serio y empezó a besarme

-Emmett- le dije tratando de zafarme

-Sí, te gusta con él porque no conmigo, estoy seguro que soy mucho mejor- me dijo riéndose, esas palabras me hicieron viajar al pasado

-Emmett, no quiero, basta- le dije

-¿Hace cuánto te acuestas con él?- me pregunto y yo me largue a llorar

-Phil no me toques- grite y él se alejó de mi

-Quien es Phil?- me pregunto estupefacto, seguramente vio mi cara de miedo- Nessie perdóname, yo no quise- él se acercó a mí pero yo retrocedí

-Vete- le dije llorando- no te lo voy a volver a pedir vete

-¿Mañana podremos hablar?- me pregunto

-Sí, mañana hablamos, pero ahora vete- le respondí tratando de calmarme

Cuando el salió de la habitación, abrí el placar y metí todo en un bolso, me llevaría lo indispensable, no podía cargar con muchas cosas, me seque las lágrimas y respire profundo, tenía que escribirle una carta a Billy despidiéndome, no, mejor no, me iría y lo llamaría cuando este lejos, ya vería que mentía le decía, por no estar para su cumpleaños seguramente pensaría que era una desagradecida, pero terminaría olvidando que estuve en Forks, me puse una chaqueta abrigada, el clima mejoraba pero nunca faltaba una llovizna, no podía pedir un auto, no a esa hora, todos lo escucharían así que tendría que caminar hasta la carretera y de ahí a hacer dedo

-Bueno Nessie, de vuelto a las andadas- me dije para mí misma, salí rápido, no quería que nadie me viese, a mitad de camino, empezó a diluviar, por suerte había tomado un paragua, camine un rato largo y no se veía ni un auto, seguramente, todo el mundo dormía quien en su sano juicio estaría despierto a las 4 de la mañana en un pueblito tan pueblito, empecé a temblar de frío, si la lluvia no paraba iba a terminar engripándome o peor con pulmonía, divise un auto a lo lejos así que me quede parada e hice dedo, cuando vi de quien era el auto seguí caminando

-Hey Renesmee- me grito Jacob

-Acaso no voy a poder huir en paz- le dije dándome vuelta

-Dijiste que te irías después de terminar tus estudios- me dijo serio

-Pues cambie de planes, me voy hoy, es lo mejor, para que me quedaría- le respondí

-Nessie, vuelve y después cuando quieras te vas, faltan 2 días para el cumpleaños de Billy acaso quieres matarlo de tristeza- me dijo ahora enojado

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- le pregunte enojada y feliz al mismo tiempo

-Pues creo que nosotros tenemos una especie de conexión y siento cuando estas mal- me respondía

-Sí y tú eres virgen- le respondí de manera irónica

-OK, Emmett me dijo que pelearon y fui para ver como estabas y no estabas vi tu placar abierto y no dude aparte este es el único que camino que lleva al pueblo y de ahí sales de Forks- me respondía

-Desde cuando eres amigo de Emmett?- le pregunte

-Pues no soy su amigo, pero lo vi mal y me dijo que discutieron feo- me contesto Jake examinando mis expresiones

-Sí, pelea de novios- le respondí seria

-Podemos entrar a mi auto, me está dando frío- me dijo Jacob

-Mierda, emm, OK- le dije seria y me metí en su auto temblando de frío

-¿Quieres cambiarte de ropa?- me pregunto

-Seguramente lo de mi bolso esta mojado- le respondí sitiando los dedos cada vez más fríos no podía dejar de tiritar, él se estiro y agarro del asiento de atrás una remera

-Toma- me dijo y me sonrió

-Gracias- le respondí y me puse la remera sin pasarla por mis brazos para sacarme la de abajo, vi como de reojo Jacob me miraba así que con más cuidado me saque lo de abajo, para que no se me vaya a ver nada

-Si quieres puedes sacarte el pantalón también- me señaló, quitándose su remera quedando en cuero de arriba

-No gracias, tu tampoco te lo quites- le dije seria

-Pero están empapados- me reclamo

-Pero quedarías casi desnudo- le respondí, aparte falta poco para llegar a la casa ¿o no?- le pregunte y escuche un ruido

-No, no, no, bebé no te quedes- dijo él

-Vamos Jacob eso no es gracioso, arranca él auto- le dije seria

-No te das cuenta, se rompió- me dijo enojado y saco el celular- no tengo señal dame el tuyo

-Pues no lo traje, no quería que me encuentren, solo me anote el número de Billy, pero que tiene el auto- le pregunte impaciente

-Acaso me viste cara de mecánico- me dijo Jacob serio y cruzo los brazos- mierda hace frío, maldita y puta lluvia, no podías huir un día normal

-Nadie te pidió que me rescates- le respondí- y en vez de quejarte dame tu celular que voy a intentar buscar señal- Jacob me paso su celular y yo lo movía como idiota para un lado y para el otro a ver si conseguía una maldita rayita

-Mientras tú haces eso, yo voy a dormir- me dijo sonriente, se pasó al asiento de atrás y saco una almohada de abajo del asiento y una manta

-No preguntare porque tienes eso en el auto- le dije mirándolo mal

-Por qué piensas que él auto tiene tremendos asientos, comodidad nena, pura comodidad- me dijo tapándose yo tenía el celular pegado al techo, la ventana cerca de Jacob pero nada

-¿Vas a dormir de verdad?- le pregunte

-Si quieres te hago un lugar, te aseguro que entras- me dijo riéndose- Por Dios Nessie, en cualquier momento amanece y caminamos hasta mi casa

-¿No podemos hacerlo ahora?- le pregunte

-Ahora, bajo la lluvia, con el camino que es puro barro, para enfermarme a dos días del cumpleaños de Billy, jamás- me respondió

Me quede sentada un rato, no podía dormir por él frío, seguía con el teléfono en la mano, lo deje apoyado en el asiento y lo mire

-¿De verdad me harías un lugar?- le pregunte seria

-Aja- me respondió medio dormido

-Y entonces por qué no te corres-le dije

-Pásate para atrás- me dijo serio abriendo sus ojos bien grandes

-¿En dónde? Le pregunte incomoda

-Arriba mío, en donde más- me dijo riéndose

-Hay Jacob no, pensé que dormiría, no lo sé- le dije

-Te lo repito como con el caballo que no es un auto, esto no es una cama- me respondió riéndose

-Dame esa almohada- le dije seria y él me la paso, Jacob quedo medio sentado contra la puerta, y bajo una pierna dejando solo una arriba de los asientos, yo me acomode entre sus piernas y puse la almohada separando un poco nuestros cuerpos

-Sabes que deberías haber puesto la almohada más abajo- me dijo rompiendo en risa

-Ves que eres un idiota, prefiero quedarme sentada en los asientos de adelante- le dije apoyando mi mano en su pecho para levantarme

-Ves que no se te puede hacer ningún chiste- me dijo serio

Recosté mi cabeza sobre la almohada y la abrace, con mis manos podía sentir su torso, respire profundo de manera sutil, y trague todo su perfume, Jacob me tapo con esa manta y me rodeo con sus brazos por arriba de la manta

-Si quieres puedes poner tus brazos, por debajo de la manta, para tener menos frio- le dije

-Gracias- me dijo él y ahora me rodeo por encima de su remera

Empecé a moverme para tratar de acomodarme mejor, una de mis manos la deje bajo la almohada, siempre ponía una mano bajo la almohada, pero la otra no sabía dónde ponerla así que con cuidado, primero la subí hasta sus pectorales y luego la baje y la apoye en su cintura, me volví a mover, tratando de estar más cómoda, cada vez que trataba de acomodarme, estaba más incómoda, así que me quedaría así, lo sentí der un leve gemido y abrí grandes mis ojos

-Puedes quedarte quieta y dejar la mano en un solo lugar- me dijo serio y sentí algo duro bajo mi estómago, me volví a mover sin querer y el largo otro gemido pero más fuerte

-Jacob tienes una- le dije riéndome

-Sí, esto es demasiado incomodo, creo que saldré bajo la lluvia a caminar un rato, perdón por esto, de verdad debes creer que soy un maldito hijo de puta sin olvidar cerdo pervertido- me dijo Jacob con tristeza en su voz

-Yo no creo que seas eso, tus eres…- le dije

-No hables, tu voz es extremadamente sexy y me hace peor, diablos jamás me dolió tanto una erección- me respondió, Jacob y empezó a respirar y exhalar de manera fuerte, pero yo lo sentía cada vez más duro y me empecé a reír

-Jacob te juro que esta anécdota se las contare a…- le dije y empecé a reírme peor

-Esto no es nada chistoso, para mí, es demasiado humillante- me dijo enojado

Era raro pero él no me daba miedo, estaba tan excitado y enojado por la situación y me gustaba demasiado, necesitaba tocarlo, estaba loca, seguramente tendría que tratarme no podía desear tanto algo a lo que le tenía tanto miedo, pero él era al que deseaba, Jacob se quedó callado, y yo no podía contener una idiotez que seguro me metería en problemas si no lo sabía manejar bien

-Jacob- le dije tratando de ponerme seria

-¿Qué?- me pregunto en un mal tono

-¿De verdad te duele?- le pregunte curiosa

-Pues me duele porque tengo tan cerca, pero sé que tú no quieres…- me dijo serio

-Yo podría ayudarte – le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Ayudarme?- me pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Pero con una condición- le dije sonriéndole

-Y aquí viene, típico en las mujeres pedir algo- me dijo enojado

-OK, con eso veo un no hay trato y trata de tranquilizarte y bajar eso que quiero dormir- le respondí

-Dime, no dije que no a tu propuesta- me respondió

-No puedes tocarme, a la primera que tratas de manosearme, me bajo del auto y camino hasta la casa y no me importara ni A que me digas- le respondí

-Pff obvio que acepto- me dijo riéndose

-¿Lo prometes?- le pregunte

-Lo prometo- me dijo llevando una de sus manos a mi cara y se acercó para besarme

-Creo que dije nada de tocarme- le respondí mordiendo mi labio, la situación me estaba gustando más de lo normal

-Demonios, me pides algo imposible- me respondió

Lentamente la mano que tenía en su cintura, metiéndola por adentro de su pantalón, separe un poco nuestros cuerpos, para tener mayor comodidad, lentamente empecé a bajar su pantalón

-¿Me vas a desnudar?- me pregunto apretándome contra él

-¿Quieres?-le pregunte riéndome

-Quiero lo que tú quieras- me respondió entre jadeos, era el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado

Lleve mi mano temblorosa a su miembro enorme erecto, no me cabia en una mano, pero eso no impidió que mi mano empiece a subir y bajar tocandolo, nunca había masturbado a nadie y jamas hasnia pensado que seria tan hermos, ya lo sabía no tenía miedo de Jacob ni de su cuerpo, solo de su rechazo, él jadeaba cada vez más fuerte, yo subía y bajaba mi mano en torno a su miembro, Jacob se arqueaba de placer y empujaba levemente sus caderas hacia adelnate tensando todos sus musculosos y lo sentí venirse en mi mano empándame de él, sin darme cuanta me apretó contra él y estampo sus labios sobre los míos

-Creo que no voy a poder cumplir nuestro trato- me dijo jadeando y metió su mano bajo la remera tocando mi espalda, yo me puse demasiado nerviosa y quise zafarme, sabía que esto no terminaría bien para mí, él se dio cuenta que no me gusto y saco su mano de forma rápida

-Lo tienes que cumplir, perdón, por favor Jacob, o que acaso no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo- le dije en su oído

-Me gusta pero más me va a gustar estar dentro de ti, por favor- me dijo su mirada estaba cargada de lujuria

-Dentro de un auto es muy cliché, no lo quiero aquí- le dije mordiendo du boca

-Qué clase de sádica eres, me estas matando de manera muy lenta - me dijo acariciando mi rostro delineando mis labios

-Yo no soy sádica, si fuese sádica te hubiese dejado así como estabas- le respondí

-Eres tan perfecta, si eso haces con una mano no quiero imaginar…- me respondía

-Hay no Jake, me vas a hacer sonrojar, cállate la boca ¿sí?- le dije riéndome, apoyando mi cara en su pecho

-Pero si es la verdad si aparte de ser hermosa eres una diosa en la cama…- me dijo y no lo deje terminara de hablar

-¿Te casas conmigo?- le pregunte y vi su cara de espanto- es una broma Jacob nunca me casaría con alguien como tu sería una reverenda cornuda

-Creo que deberíamos tratar de dormir un poco- me respondía y cerró los ojos, yo acariciaba su brazo, después de un rato en silencio las palabras se querían escapar de mi boca

-Tú me gustas- le dije pero no escuche respuesta de su lado- claro tu no crees en eso, ¿olvídalo si?- lo mire y él estaba con los ojos cerrados y su boca un poco abierta, yo quite la almohada del miedo y recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho, él me abrazo más fuerte- No soy perfecta Jake y cuando lo sepas no te voy a calentar más, lastima eso es solo lo que provocare en ti

-Tienes que huir alejarte de él, te va a hacer sufrir- me decía mi cabeza, pero yo no podría separarme de él, lo amaba demasiado

* * *

><p>Nessie en cualquier momento se empieza a relajar lo prometo, pero Jake va a tener que cambiar algunas actitudes xD, espero y les guste y como siempre gracias por dejarme un review<p>

_**Bichoboo**__**, **__**ginna stephanie**__**,**__**conefectosecundario**__**,**__**alexblackcullen**__**, **__**sakurayuukitwilight**__**, **__**nessieblacklovejacob**__**, **__**Bellaloveforever**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XVI<strong>

_**NESSIE**_

Me desperté con el cuerpo todo adolorido, dormir en un auto era cero cómodo aunque tengas al hombre más hermoso a tu lado, quise separarme un poco de él para estirarme, pero él me apresto más fuerte contra él

-¿Ibas a alguna parte?- me pregunto Jacob dándome un beso en el cuello

-No, es solo que me duele la cintura y las piernas- le respondí tratando de sepárame un poco

-Cundo lleguemos a la casa puedo hacerte unos masajes que te dejaran de cama, aparte de devolverte el favor- me respondió riéndose

-¿Qué favor?- le pregunte seria

-Tu ayer me diste una mano y….- me dijo y lo corte

-Eres bastante idiota cuando quieres, no entiendes nada seguro crees que hago eso todo el tiempo con cualquiera, ya son las 6 de la madrugada podemos empezar a caminar ya?- le pregunte y él frunció el ceño

-OK, disculpa no quería ofenderte y es demasiado temprano, esperemos un poco- me dijo abrazándome fuerte

-De verdad Jacob me duele el cuerpo- le dije seria

-Te puedo ayudar a liberar tensiones- me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y yo suspire

-¿Cómo?- le pregunte

-Pues deja que te de una mano como tu ayer a mí- me susurró al oído y mordió con cuidado el lóbulo de mi oreja

-No- le respondí hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunto serio por no querer seguirle el juego

-Por qué estamos desde anoche, y me moje y…- le dije y él empezó a reírse y lo mire mal

-Que estabas mojada es una palabra que me gusta- me confeso y me puse roja

-De verada no, si estuviese recién bañada tal vez- le mentí y él empezó a besar y mordisquear mi cuello, respire profundo no podía hilar dos palabras- tal vez otro día

-Hay que vivir el hoy- me respondió

Yo cerré mis ojos, él rápidamente nos cambió de poción haciendo que quede sentada sobre sus piernas, de espalda a él y no recostada sobre él, me sentía un especie de títere, lentamente empezó a introducir su mano en mi pantalón, por suerte no era jean, huir con jean seria incomodo un pantalón de algodón para mí había sido la mejor opción, y también ahora, no había necesidad de quitármelo, él me acomodo mejor sobre él y empezó a besar y lamer mi cuello mientras que sentía como su mano acariciaba mi sexo por encima de la ropa interior, largue un pequeño gemido, yo lleve mi mano a su cabeza, sentí como sus dedos hicieron hacia un costado mi braga y empezó a rozar mi clítoris con sus dedos y gemí más fuerte

-¿Te gusta no?- me pregunto al oído y sentí que nunca lo iba a olvidar, pero Jacob era distinto él me gustaba, porque no podía dejar el pasado atrás

-No, le dije sacando su mano de dentro de mi pantalón, de forma brusca

-Que paso que hice mal?- me pregunto pero yo no le conteste

-Quiero irme de acá es solo eso- le respondí, abriendo la puerta bajándome del auto, las lágrimas empezaron a salir trate de contenerlas pero fue en vano, sentía demasiado odio e impotencia, asi que empecé a caminar rápido

-Te dije que es temprano para volver- me dijo agarrándome del brazo- Que pasa?

-Nada- le respondí secándome las lágrimas mirando al suelo

-¿Y por nada lloras?- me pregunto

-Es solo que estoy cansada- le dije y lo abrace fuerte

-Cansada de mí?- me pregunto

-No, cansada de mi… y… no importa dejémoslo ahí- le respondí

-Dime - me dijo separándose un poco de mí mirándome a los ojos

-Hace mucho no tengo nada con nadie y hacer algo en tu auto no es mi idea de sexo, no quiero que sea así y decirte esto es demasiado vergonzoso - le respondí no era una mentira pero no era la verdad moría porque me haga suya

-OK, y hace cuánto?- me pregunto extrañado

-Hace cuánto es lo único que te importa, no quiero hacerlo en tu auto y listo - le dije y llore peor

-OK, nadie te va a obligar a que hagas algo que no quieras, todavía esta oscuro podemos volver al auto- me dijo sonriéndome

-Hay algunos hombres que no entienden lo que es no-le respondí

-¿Emmett intento pasarse no?, por eso se pelearon, cuando la agarre- dijo Jacob enojado

-No, él jamás haría algo así, nos pelamos porque nos vio besándonos, nada más, Emmett es bueno nunca me lastimaría, él me quiere- le respondí

-¿Podemos entrar al auto?- me pregunto enojado

-OK- le dije y lo abrace fuerte

-¿Y él abrazo por qué es?- me pregunto un poco más relajado

-Por no comportarte como un imbécil- le respondí y él me beso

Jacob se subió de nuevo al auto y yo después de él, pero esta vez deje mi espalda apoyada en su pecho, él me rodeo con sus brazos y me daba pequeños besos en él la cabeza

-Creo que deberías intentar escarparte más seguido, para yo salir por ti y que mi auto se descomponga en mitad de camino- me dijo riéndose

-¿Por qué saliste a buscarme?- le pregunte, delineando su brazo con mi mano

-Pues por Billy, él se pondría tan mal y preocuparía por ti- me contesto y yo me sentí decepcionada por su respuesta

-Billy, OK -le respondí, era demasiado idiota pensar que tal vez él saldría a buscarme porque de verdad se preocupaba por mí, cerré los ojos y me quede dormida, me sentía protegida, con sus brazos a mi alrededor, era como si estuviese en mi verdadero hogar, no tenía que sentir eso sabiendo que él solo quería algo de mí, pero él me detuvo no me dejo huir, eso significaba que algo le importaba o eso era lo que quería creer

Cuando me volví a despertar ya había claridad, busque por todos lados él celular de Jacob, mire la pantalla y eran las 11 de la mañana

-Mierda, Jacob despierta- le dije pasándome al asiento de adelante

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto con una sonrisa que me hizo latir con demasiada fuerza el corazón

-Ya son las 11, es más que tarde, llama al del taller, para que se lleve tu auto y podamos irnos- le dije sacudiéndolo

-Va, va, Dios eres más hiperquinetica que Alice- me dijo y yo lo mire mal- Diablos no me refiero a eso, ella es la novia de… olvídalo- él rápidamente se pasó las manos por su cara

-¿Llamas tú o yo?- le pregunte y él se pasó al asiento de adelante

-Dame, parece que te molestara estar aquí conmigo de repente- me contesto enojado

-Hola, se me quedo el auto en medio del camino que va a la casa de los Black, media hora, ok lo espero, si soy Jacob el hijo de Billy adiós- dijo Jacob y corto

-¿Y?- le pregunte

-Media hora más o menos- me respondió

-¿No podemos caminar?- le pregunte

-Tú crees que dejare mi auto, no, ni lo pienses, nos llevara a mi casa y de ahí lleva mi auto al taller-me respondió

-Eres tan… que te cuesta caminar- le respondí enojada

-Mira nos tardaremos más caminando que esperando- me respondió

-Eres odioso cuando quieres- le respondí

-Yo soy odioso mírate tú, ¿sabes lo que tú necesitas?- me pregunto enojado

-Por favor siempre vas eso, sexo, sexo, sexo, acaso no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza?- le respondí y él se rio

-Creo que tienes tú la idea fija, porque yo no pensaba en eso- me respondió

-¿Y qué necesitó entonces según tú?- le pregunte enojada y él se acercó lento y me dio un beso

-Buen día de nuevo hermosa- me dijo yo me mordí él labio inferior rápidamente me pase a su asiento quedando a horcajadas sobre él, y empecé a besarlo con desesperación, las únicas neuronas que todavía funcionaban dejaron de hacerlo con su buen día hermosa, él paso sus manos por mis piernas subiendo por mi trasero, y siguió hasta mi espalda

-Jake, me estoy clavando el volante y duele demasiado- le respondí riéndome

-No tienes que mentir por que no quieres, este juego de si y luego no, me cansa ya me dijiste que no querías nada aquí, vale, no te voy a hacer nada- me contesto mirándome serio y enojado

-Jake, no… yo…- le dije pero él con cuidado me paso al asiento de al lado y se quedó serio mirando hacia afuera

-Tardan una eternidad, estos malditos mecánicos, así cuando mierda nos iremos de aquí- fue lo único que me dijo

Yo mire hacia afuera y me puse a llorar

-Y ahora qué?- me pregunto él de manera seca revoleando los ojos, tenía razón de estar así de enojado, era una maldita bipolar

-Nada- le respondí y me lleve ambas manos a la cara y me puse a llorar peor, odiaba sentirme con miedo e inseguridad

-Hey, por favor deja de llorar- me dijo Jake corriendo un mechón de mi cara- ¿perdón si te hable mal si?, soy un poco bestia

-No eres tú, es solo que, estoy cansada de ser asi- le dije mirándolo

Jacob me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente, estaba extremadamente loca por él, asi que de nuevo fui sobre él pero ahora sentándome de costado, él paso una de sus manos por mi espalda y la bajo hasta mi cintura y la otra por delante teniéndome abrazada, yo empecé a besar su cuello hasta llegar a sus labios mis manos las lleve a su pelo

-Nessie, creo que deberíamos hablar de que te pasa, no es normal que…- me dijo él pero lo calle con otro beso, mordí su labio de forma suave y su mano que me abrazaba por él frente, la subí hasta mi boca, y la empecé a besar, tome su dedo índice y él de medio y los lleve a mi boca, él me miraba sorprendido, yo le sonreí y me acerque a su oído

-Quiero estos en mi- le susurre y fui de nuevo a sus labios, hoy superaría mi miedo a él aunque en eso fuese el poco raciocinio que me quedaba, tome su mano con la mía que empezó a temblar y la metí dentro de mi pantalón

-No- me dijo él serio tratando de quitar su mano

-No me hagas rogártelo, por favor- le dije besando su cuello, yo abrí un poco más mis piernas, él con su otra mano me agarro más fuerte, y lentamente empezó a mover su mano, haciendo que abra un poco más mis piernas e introdujo un dedo de golpe y yo gemí en su oído de forma suave, con su dedo pulgar empezó a acariciar mi clítoris, provocando más gemidos en mí, introdujo su otro dedo, haciendo que me arqueara, él empezó a bombear cada vez con más fuerza, quería aguantarlo más, no quería llegar todavía pero no pude

-Jake yo…- le dije jadeando y él me sonrió

-No lo contengas te quiero escuchar, quiero empaparme de ti, córrete en mi mano, para mi- esas palabras apuraron más él momento y tuve un orgasmo, yo lo mire a los ojos y él me sonrió, no era una sonrisa normal era de placer, mi respiración empezó a hacerse normal después de un rato, apoye mi cabeza bajo su cuello

-Jacob, yo no soy de hacer estas cosas, es más nunca hice algo parecido y ahora por decirlo me siento una estúpida, nunca tuviste la sensación de que hiciste algo sumamente vergonzoso y no sabes que hacer para remediar eso, aparte yo no quiero que pienses que soy una zorra, fácil, regalada- le dije pero él con una mano levanto la cara para que lo mire

-Yo no creo que seas nada de eso y no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza, creo que con esto me atraes un poco más, aunque creo que estás un poco loca- me dijo riéndose

-Pues no le erras estoy loca- le dije acomodándome entre sus brazos y el suspiro y de forma suave me volvió a rodear con sus brazos, me tuvo así hasta que la grúa del mecánico llego y yo me pase al asiento de al lado, en el camino de regreso fuimos en silencio

-¿Que le diré a Billy?- le pregunte nerviosa

-Nada, no se ya veremos- me respondió acariciando mi rostro

**_…_**

Llegamos a la casa, yo respire profundó y entre, Jacob entro detrás de mi, después de terminar de hablar con el de la grúa

-¿Dónde estabas?- me pregunto Billy serio, Jessica, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Emmett y los otros dos chicos me miraba sin pestañear

-Yo…- dije de manera baja

-Fue mi culpa, la trate mal y ella se quiso ir y la detuve, se me quedo el auto y nos quedamos varados en el camino- respondió Jacob rápido

-Que le dijiste para que se quiera ir!- Billy le grito a Jacob

-No, Jacob está mintiendo, señor Black yo ayer me sentí mal y no lo se me dio miedo, todos ustedes conforman una familia hermosa y pensé si un día usted se cansa de que viva en su casa, me terminara pidiendo que me vaya, y a usted y a todos les tome cariño y tengo miedo de perder eso, Jacob no se cómo se dio cuenta que me fui y me pidió que no me vaya por usted- le respondí

-OK- me respondió Billy pero se notaba que desconfiaba de mi respuesta, para él seguro lo de Jacob era más creíble- después quiero que tú y yo hablemos serio- él miro de una muy mala manera a Jacob que también lo miro de la misma manera

-Sé que hay mucho por hacer, pero dormiré unas dos horas con Jacob, si no les molesta- dije y todos me quedaron mirando- digo no con Jacob, sino que con Jacob no dormimos nada en su camioneta tratando de hacer que funcione, con permiso- dije queriendo que me trague la tierra y me retire a mi habitación, cuando estaba llegando sentí una mano en mi hombro

-Wow que mal mientes- me dijo Jacob

-Yo no mentí, aparte tuve un pequeño acto fallido-le respondí y él me pego contra la pared y empezó a besarme

-Acto fallido, mentirosa, tú quieres dormir ahora conmigo- me dijo y yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza

-Basta, pueden vernos- le dije pero él me siguió besando

-Me importa poco que nos vean- me respondió

-Pues a mí sí, si Jessica nos ve, será un "sabia eras una mosca muerta primero fuiste por el padre y ahora vas por el hijo"- le conteste

-Si te dice algo me dices y la pongo en su lugar- me dijo Jacob

-De que crees quiere hablarte Billy?- le pregunte

-No sé y no me interesa- me dijo serio y con mala cara

-No peleen y menos si es por esto que paso, yo después le explico y…- le dije

-No si tú le dices algo seria para peor, porque confirmarías sus sospechas- me respondió acariciando mi rostro- él sabe que entre nosotros hay algo y sé que te llenara la cabeza en contra mía diciendo que solo quiero llevarte a la cama– me dijo pero a mí me quedo sonando en la cabeza el "entre nosotros hay algo"

-¿Le erra mucho?- le pregunte y él me apretó más fuerte contra la pared -De verdad Jacob quiero dormir, por lo menos un rato, en la cama, cómoda, me duele la espalda

-Podríamos dormir los dos abrazados- me respondió sonriente

-Nadie pensaría que estamos durmiendo- le conteste

-Que piensen lo que quieran tu y yo sabremos solo si pasa o no- me respondió

-Pues a mí me interesa lo que piensan, asi que adiós- le conteste, entre a mi habitación y cerré la puerta, alguien golpeo ni pasados 2 minutos

-Eres adictiva- me dijo Jake besándome de nuevo

-Basta, pareces un idiota, vete- le respondí riéndome

-Otro beso- me dijo él

-El ultimo- le respondí

-Por ahora- me dijo besándome y se fue sentía mi corazón brincando de felicidad

Me metí en el baño y me di una ducha larga, me puse un camisón rosa que Emily que me había regalado que nunca había usado era manga corta con botones en el frente y volado, me mire en el espejo era bastante corto a comparación de los que usaba y un tanto transparente, me acosté rápido y cerré los ojos, sentí que alguien empezó a gatear sobre la cama quedando encima mío respirándome en el oído

-Jake, te dije que no quería que entres- le dije tratando de darme vuelta

-¿Quien mierda es Jake?- me pregunto esa voz, yo la conocía

-Suéltame, no- le grite

-Tú eres mi puta y cada vez que alguien entre en ti seré yo, porque eres mía, no lo olvides- repitió esa voz. Me lleve las manos a los oídos rápidamente

-Basta, basta, basta, tú no existes, tú no existes- me repetía para mis adentros

-Existo y tarde o temprano te voy a volver a encontrar- me respondió y abrí los ojos, mire hacia todos lados no había nadie, mire el reloj no había dormido ni media hora, sentí que alguien golpeo y corrí a abrir, quería que sea Jake

-Tú- le dije y él me miro serio

-Puedo entrar- me pregunto Emmett mirándome sorprendido, mierda yo estaba con esta porquería de camisón

-Sí, pasa- le dije y me puse encima la bata mojada del baño

-Nessie, yo- me dijo Emmett y se largó a llorar

-No, Emmett no llores- le dije y lo abrace

-Dios, no me van a alcanzar las disculpas, actué como una bestia, yo jamás había reaccionado antes así, lo juro, mi madre se moriría si…- me respondió.

-Y por qué se debería de enterar- le dije haciendo que se siente en mi cama- tu ayer no estuviste bien conmigo pero yo tampoco actué bien- le respondí

-No se compara te bese a la fuerza y…- me respondió

-Yo sé que tú nunca me lastimarías, estabas enojado- le dije y le sonreí- jamás podría enojarme contigo, es más voy a hacer de cuenta que nunca paso nada de nada ni ayer ni nunca

-¿Y ahora qué?- me dijo más calmado

-Pues ahora, volvemos a ser amigos, si no te parece mal, creo que somos mejor como amigos que como novios - le respondí

-Creo que te apure ese día que te vi mal, estabas frágil y aproveche la situación- me dijo él

-En ese momento la idea me gusto, necesitaba saber que tendría a alguien que me quiera, y cuide y no me di cuenta que ya lo tenía, mi amigo, él súper oso Emmett, tú te mereces a una chica que te corresponda, no una loca que te huya- le dije chocado con su codo mi codo -y conozco a una muy linda

-No, no quiero que me vayas a conseguir a nadie- me dijo él serio

-Pues yo creo que te gusta, es rubia, alta modelo- le respondí

-¿La novia de Jacob?- me pregunto

-No es la novia es su amiga, y no te hagas que vi cómo se miran y como te habla y le hablas- le respondí

-¿Estás loca recién terminamos y quieres actuar como cupido?- me pregunto

-A mí no me molesta, hay que vivir el hoy- le respondí sonriente

-No lo sé Rosalie es, creo muy estirada para mí- me respondió

-Ella es divertida, cero estirada, solo que le gustas y le da pena y no sabe cómo actuar delante de ti, es más creo que deberías ir e invitarla para que se tu pareja en la fiesta de Billy- le dije emocionada

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti- me dijo él con cara de tristeza

-¿Qué?- le pregunte

-Cualquier otra me estaría golpeándome, diciéndome barbaridades y que si me acerco de nuevo me denunciaría o eso haría yo, pero no, tu estas aquí, dejándome de manera dulce, quieres que seamos amigos a pesar de la cagada que casi me mando contigo y diciéndome que salga con otra chica, de una forma alegre casi infantil- me respondió

-¿Y eso es malo?- le pregunte

-No, pero no eres de esta tierra, tan linda y buena- me dijo

-Tan poco tú eres muy normal te estoy dejando y tú no te enojaste ni me reprochaste nada, creo que por eso funcionamos como amigos, los dos buenos- le respondi

-Tienes razón, somos raros- me dijo sonriente

-Igual yo no soy asi con todos, solo con los que quiero y a ti no te quiero te amo- le dije abrazándolo

-Yo a ti también- me dijo riéndose

-Es la verdad si tendría que elegir a una persona en todo el mundo para que sea mi hermano, seria a ti, te amo como si fueses mi hermano mayor, quieres adoptarme como hermana menor- le pregunte feliz

-Hermanita Nessie, me gusta, gracias por perdonar a este idiota que te toco de hermano- me dijo

-Shh no digas eso, suena raro, aparte yo no recuerdo nada- le respondí- y consejo de hermana ve por la rubia- le respondí

-OK, gracias de nuevo- me dijo y se fue

Era la primera vez que sentía que todo estaba saliendo demasiado bien, hace años no sentía tanta felicidad. Me fui al baño para cambiarme y ponerme ropa cómoda para ayudar a Alice y a Bella con la decoración el cumpleaños de Billy era mañana y nosotras íbamos por la mitad

_**JACOB**_

Me fui a mi cuarto, pero no aguanta quería tenerla entre mis brazos así que baje, no me importaba lo que los demás piensen, iba a ir a su cuarto y quedarme ahí con ella

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar- me dijo Billy mirándome serio

-No puede ser después- le dije cuando vi a Emmett dirigiéndose para los cuartos de Jessica y Nessie

-No, tiene que ser ahora- me respondió

-OK, de que quieres hablar- le dije aunque yo sabía de qué quería hablarme Billy

-Que mierda pasa entre ustedes dos?- me pregunto enojado

-¿Entre yo y quién?- le pregunte sonriéndole de mala manera

-No te hagas entre tú y Nessie- me respondió Billy furioso

-Nada- le conteste serio, a él que mierda le interesaba

-Quiero que te alejes de ella- me dijo Billy más que serio

-¿Perdón?- le pregunte furioso

-Lo que escuchaste, te conozco y veo como la miras, ella no es como las demás- me dijo él

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunte enfadado

-¿Qué? No, pero ella es una niña buena y si tú le hechas mano la vas a perjudicar - me dijo y yo me reí

-Que buen concepto que tienes de mi- le respondí- si yo soy como soy es por tu causa o acaso tú no querías un súper macho como hijo- le pregunte

-Te pido por favor en nombre de tu madre que…- me dijo con tristeza

-No metas a mi madre en esto, yo hago lo que quiero- le respondí mirándolo mal

-Ella es frágil, tú no la conoces- me dijo Billy serio

-¿Y tú sí?- le pregunte – mira esta conversación no nos va a llevar a nada, no me voy a acercar a tu estúpida protegida

-Gracias- me dijo calmado

-Lo que digas- le dije y me fui rápido hacia la habitación de Nessie

Llegue a la puerta de su habitación y escuche que hablaba con ese imbécil, apoye mi oreja en la puerta y me concentre, no hacía falta apoyar mi oreja ya que hablaban demasiado alto, la escuche decir esas palabras que me llenaron de odio contra ella

- Igual yo no soy asi con todos solo con los que quiero y a ti no te quiero te amo - le dijo Nessie

-Yo a ti también- le respondió Emmett, no necesitaba escuchar más, subí a mi habitación con ira, tenía que calmarme, pero sentía odio y asco por ella, hace nada me estaba pidiendo que la toque y ahora estaba diciéndole te amo a ese hijo de perra, que mierda me estaba pasando, no quería quedarme en mi habitación, así que me dirigí a la biblioteca

-Hey mira con quien nos deleita con su presencia- dijo Jasper a Edward

-Sí, el rescatista de su obsesión en peligro pero de él- le respondió Edward

-Váyanse a la mierda los dos- les dije y encare a la puerta

-Pero ni un chiste soportas, dime tan mal la pasaste? Seguro te esquivo toda la noche y por eso tu humor de perro- me dijo Jasper

-No, no me fue mal- les dije acercándome a ellos triunfante

-Igual haya pasado lo que haya pasado la fuiste a buscar porque te importa- me dijo Edward con sonrisa de felicidad

-Esa, me importa una mierda, solo quiero enterrarme de una vez entre sus dos piernas- le respondí

-Eso significa que no te acostaste con ella, mentiroso, quieres dejar a esa pobre mal parada, admite es la única que no te da calce- me dijo Jasper

-Ayer dormidos bastante apretados y bueno ella me calienta, es la verdad y bueno me ayudo a bajarme la calentura, ella tiene una mano, y si eso hace con una mano no quiero ni imaginar con su boca y su hermoso- les dije

-No me interesa- contesto Edward

-Y no es todo hoy me rogo que…- les dije y me vi interrumpido por una voz

_**NESSIE**_

Necesitaba, a Jacob que me dé un abrazo un beso, todavía me retumbaba la pesadilla en la cabeza y él solo hacía que todo lo malo se vaya, fui hasta su habitación y no lo vi, seguí caminando, vi luz en la biblioteca, cuando no había nadie por alguna razón las cortinas permanecían cerradas, así que era obvio que él debía de estar ahí, entre de manera lenta, para sorprenderlo, amaba la biblioteca de esta casa, más linda que la del instituto, sin duda después de la sala con el piano esta era mi favorita, lo vi hablando con sus amigos, así que lo mejor era irme, era de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas hasta que lo escuche al novio de Bella Edward, estaba hablando de mi

-Igual haya pasado lo que haya pasado la fuiste a buscar porque te importa- le dijo Edward, yo rogaba porque le diga que sí, que era porque le importaba

-Esa, me importa una mierda, solo quiero enterrarme de una vez entre sus dos piernas- le respondió, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, eso no era verdad, no podía serlo, pero yo lo sabía el solo quería eso de mi

-Eso significa que no te acostaste con ella, mentiroso, quieres dejar a esa pobre mal parada, admite es la única que no te da calce- le dijo Jasper, sabía que tenía que irme escuchar más era solo para un sádico, pero estaba clavada al piso, quería taparme los oídos y no escuchar, pero mi neurona se volvió a conectar y quería que escuche, la mierda que seguro Jacob iba a terminar lanzando

-Ayer dormidos bastante apretados y bueno ella me clienta, es la verdad y me ayudo a bajarme la calentura, ella tiene una mano, y si eso hace con una mano no quiero ni imaginar con su boca y su hermoso- les dijo

-No me interesa- contesto Edward, estaba agradecida de que lo caye

-_Basta! que sepa que estas escuchando, no seas cagona, enfréntalo, escúpelo, golpéalo_- me decía mi cabeza pero yo negaba, empecé a caminar lento hacia donde estaba ellos sus amigos me miraron con asombro

-Y no es todo hoy me rogo que…- les dijo Jacob

-Disculpen, no me acuerdo ni a que vine, sigan con lo suyo - les dije lo más calmada posible, todo lo que le quería decir no me salía, estaba bloqueada, las palabras no me salían Jasper y Edward me miraron con lastima ahora y Jacob directamente no me miraba, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia la puerta de salida, pero me di la vuelta y volví

-No te olvides decirles que fue con la derecha y lo que… y lo que le rogué fue que me toque- les respondí y salí, sentí que mi corazón no latía el pecho me iba explotar de la angustia, quería encerrarme en el cuarto y dormir para siempre

-¿Nessie?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Si- le dije aturdida

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto ahora mirándome a la cara

-Si, solo que estoy mareada tengo ganas de vomitar, me ayudas a bajar?- le pregunte

-Sí, obvio- me dijo- mientras te puedo preguntar algo?

-Sí, lo que quieras- le dije saliendo con ella hacia el jardín trasero donde seguro estaban Alice y Bella

-Tú y Emmett de verdad no salen más?- me pregunto con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular

-No, somos de nuevo amigos es más ahora somos hermanos- le respondí y ella me sonrió

-Que bien, no porque no estén más juntos, sino porque… no importa- me dijo Rosalie

-Me gustaría que lo invites a la fiesta de Billy él no se va a animar cree que quedaría mal porque terminamos hace nada, pero invítalo- le dije

-Gracias, el de verdad me gusta- me dijo ella

-Bueno, entonces cuídalo, el es un persona dulce- le dije sonriéndole sin ganas, iba a salir pero me fui a la pieza y empecé a llorar demasiado últimamente era lo único que sabía hacer, como fui tan estúpida como para pensar que podía tener 5 minutos de felicidad y tranquilidad

-_Basta, no llores más, no se lo merece_- me decía mi cabeza, me fui al baño y me arrodille frente al inodoro y vomite, de verdad me sentía enferma, como no me sentía en años, me incorpore temblando y fui a mojarme la cara me mire en el espejo y vi a alguien parado detrás de mi -Hasta él sabe que eres una puta que no vales nada por eso se lo dijo a sus amigos, no eres más que una calentona que una buscona, por eso te va como te va, nadie nunca va a poder amar a una zorra como tú- me dijo esa maldita -Basta- grite y rompí con mi mano el espejo del baño

**_JACOB_**

-Disculpen- nos dijo Nessie mierda pensé -No te olvides decirles que fue con la derecha y lo que… y lo que le rogué fue que me toque- nos respondió, yo no podía mirarla a la cara no quería sentía como un odio me carcomía por dentro

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio después de que Nessie salió

-Dios, nunca viví algo tan humillante si bien yo no fui el humillado, sentí como si lo fuese pobre chica, Jacob, ve y pídele perdón- me dijo Jasper

-¿Qué? No, quien la manda a escuchar conversaciones ajenas- les dije en seco

-Pues yo si le voy a pedir disculpas por el mal momento que paso- me dijo Edward

-Yo también aunque no se no como la mirare, tenía esos ojos tan… -dijo Jasper ahora en un tono triste

-Cómo?- le pregunte

-Te hubieses dado cuenta si la hubieses mirado- me dijo Edward saliendo de la biblioteca

-Triste, humillada estaba al borde del llanto hermano de eso tenía su cara- me respondió Jasper saliendo tras de Edward

Me quede solo en la biblioteca, se me había ido la mano era un imbécil, yo sabía que ella estaba con ese idiota pero no por eso no me molestaba escucharla que lo amaba cuando antes gimió mi nombre en mi oído, si bien no creía en el amor todo de ella quería para mi sus te quiero sus te amos, aunque yo jamás le responda yo también como ese estúpido, la quería solo para mí

-A ti te buscaba- me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte

-Emmett y Nessie terminaron- me dijo feliz

-¿Cuando?- le pregunte

-Amm no se hoy hace nada- me respondió- lo mejor ella me dijo que si me gustaba vaya para adelante y también le dijo a él que lo amaba como a un hermano, según Emmett y tú preocupándote por él- me respondio contenta

-No puede ser- le conteste

-Jacob no le digas a Emmett que vine a quitártelo del medio de verdad ese grandote me gusta aunque no tenga nada de plata, eso es lo que menos me interesa, es más él me dijo que le gustaría vivir en este pueblo hace poco y si él me diese más adelante una chance yo viviría en esta asquerosa humedad - me dijo Rosalie

-OK, yo no diré nada- le dije y salí de la biblioteca

_**N****ESSIE**_

Había sangre por todos lados, y tenía pedazos de vidrios clavados en mano, quise quitarme uno pero dolía demasiado, que mierda diría, salí del baño llorando y me dirigí a la cocina, tenia que pensar bien que excusa dar

-Hey aquí estás perdida, pensé que no te levantarías más- me dijo Alice

-Me corte- les dije llorando

-Madre mía como te hiciste eso- me dijo una mujer y vi que era Esme

-Me resbale y me corte con el botiquín- mentí demasiado mal, pero el dolor era más fuerte y no me dejo pensar demasiado claro

-Edward- grito Bella

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edward y entro casi corriendo a la cocina

-Se lastimo hay que llevarla al hospital- le dijo Bella

-Denme algo no quiero ensuciar el auto de Esme- dije cuando estábamos afuera

-No importa eso, estás perdiendo mucha sangre, metete en el auto pequeña- me dijo Esme entrando con Bella en la parte de atrás conmigo en el auto … Llegamos nos atendieron rápido, me dieron 10 puntos, genial más marcas pensé yo, los puntos no me dolieron casi nada por que tenia de un lado sentada a Bella y del otro a Esme, distrayéndome. A la vuelta, Edward volvía despacio a la casa cosa de no agarrar un poso o lago y yo mover la mano, me sentía una idiota

Entramos a la casa y todos estaban esperándome

-10 puntos por mi torpeza – dije como un chiste riéndome, levantando mi mano y vi como Jacob me miraba así que mire a Billy

-El médico le dijo que tiene que descansar así que ve a acostarte- me dijo Bella

-Que! No, hay demasiado por hacer para el cumpleaños de Billy y…- dije

-Nessie ve a acostarte- me dijo Billy como una orden con un semblante serio

-Está bien-respondí

-Quieres que te ayude a cambiarte?- Me pregunte Bella

-La ayudo yo- dijo rápido Rosalie

-Gracias Bella, Rosalie me ayuda- le dije y nos fuimos Rosalie y yo a mi habitación ella le dio una vuelta de llave y agarro el camisón rosa, hizo que me siente en la cama y con cuidado me quito la remera, y desabrocho mi sostén y me lo quito y me puse roja

-Tienes senos bonitos y grandes- me respondió sonriente- todo el tiempo veo chicas desnudas, levanta los brazos- me ordeno yo lo hice y me paso con cuidado el camisón

-Si pero segura ninguna tiene mi hermoso cuerpo- le dije sarcásticamente

-Tú tienes un cuerpo hermoso OK, deja de decir eso- me dijo ella mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón y lo jalaba

-Lo que digas- le respondí y ella me metió bajo las sabanas

-Si algún día quieres decirme como paso estaré aquí para ti- me dijo sonriente dándome un beso en la frente y salió

-Gracias- susurre respire profundo, me levante y fui al baño, quien en su sano juicio creería que fue accidental, me di vuelta y lo vi mirándome de arriba abajo

-Podemos hablar?- me pregunto Jacob serio

-No, quiero que te vayas- le conteste de manera cortante

-Perdonadme, soy un imbécil, no debí decir todo lo que dije, es que te escuche y me carcomieron los celos- me dijo él

-¿Qué oíste?- le pregunte

-Tú le dijiste a Emmett que lo amabas y no se me cegué, Nessie, te quiero solo para mí- me dijo Jacob

-Renesmee, yo no permito que me digas Nessie- le dije seria

-OK, Renesmee, perdón, que hago para que me perdones- me dijo agarrándome mi mano vendada con cuidado- le pegaste con odio al espejo y por mi causa

-Me resbale- le dije quitándole mi mano

-Sí, claro te resbalaste- me dijo sonriendo

-Quita esa cara de estúpido, me resbale y punto- le dije alejándome de él- te puedes ir

-No, tú me vuelves loco, no era mi intención decir eso, si?, perdóname soy un idiota y lo acepto, pero te escuche y…- me dijo y empecé a reírme

-Claro aparte de ser un hijo de puta, poco hombre ¿ahora quieres quedar como víctima y dar vuelta todo? vete a la mierda pero primero sal de mi cuarto- le dije enfurecida

-No, no quiero quedar como víctima, sé que tuve toda la culpa, jamás debería haber contado que pasó ni decir que te fui a buscar porque solo quiero llevarte a la cama- me dijo

-No, también lo hiciste por Billy - le respondí de forma irónica

-¿Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?- me pregunto

-No hablarme nunca, jamás, y también irte bien lejos perderte para siempre- le dije seria conteniendo las lágrimas y fui a la puerta y lo mire para que salga

Jacob se acercó a mí y con cuidado me tomo de la cintura y cerró la puerta, llevo una de sus manos a mi rostro y lo delineo con cuidado lentamente me dio un beso yo mi mano sana la lleve a su cabeza para pegar mi boca más a la suya

-Estoy cansada de llorar por tu causa- le dije y sentí como otra vez caían mis lágrimas

-Yo no quiero que llores por mí, soy un imbécil- me dijo y beso mis lágrimas y mis ojos

-Ven- le dije y lo senté en la cama y me senté a horcajadas de él

-¿Me perdonas?- me pregunto agarrándome fuerte de la cintura

-¿Te gusta mi camisón nuevo?- le pregunte acariciando su rostro

-Nessie yo…- me dijo pero lo callé con un beso

-Te gusta mi camisón si o no?- le volví a preguntar mordiendo mi labio

-Este camisón me gusta más que el que le robaste a la abuela de silvestre y piolín- me dijo acariciando mis piernas subiendo hasta mis nalgas y las apretó con cuidado

-Yo pensé que mi otro camisón era sexy- le dije besando y mordiendo su cuello

-Todo en ti se ve sexy- me dijo apretándome contra él, ahora una de sus manos la había subido a mi espalda y la otra quedo en mi cola

-Quítate le remera- le dije

Con las dos manos trate pero una era una inútil, él hizo lo que le pedí, lentamente baje mi mano y desbroche su jean él me miraba sonriente yo metí una de mis manos dentro de su bóxer y empecé a subir y bajar

-Tú haces que pierda la cabeza- me dijo gimiendo, con mi otra mano trate de desabotonar mi camisón

-Auch- dije porque me dio un tirón, pero desabroche tres botones- puedes desabotonar uno más- le exigí y él lo hizo, lentamente empezó a besarme desde el cuello y enterró su cara entre mis pechos

-Son como los imagine- me dijo gimiendo más fuerte

-¿Esto es lo que querías no? abierta de piernas sobre ti, estas a nada de tu meta, enterrarte en mi no- le susurre al oído- si esto quieres para dejarme en paz te lo daré pero no me busques más- le dije llorando

-¿Qué?- me pregunto con cara de confundido

-¿Esto no es lo que quieres?- le pregunte

-No así- me dijo levantándose de la cama

-No habrá de otra manera, simplemente porque no me gustas, y si me gustabas ya no más, es ahora o nunca, porque nunca más voy a bajar la guardia - le respondí

-No, porque tú sabes que…- me dijo

-No me vengas con la mierda de que estoy que muero por ti, porque tú lo estás más y te puedo asegurar ahora más que nunca que no quiero tenerte cerca, eres como un caramelo dulce adictivo pero que en realidad no es caramelo es un ácido que corroe desde muy adentro, vete- le dije enojada

-Nessie, yo- me dijo

-Nessie, nada, quita esa cara de con[ungido, por que no me produce nada, vete y no te perdono por lo que hiciste, si es lo que tú necesitas para estar mejor, no te perdonare jamás- le respondí

-OK- me dijo furioso saliendo de la habitación

-Ves que no eres más que una puta buscona, los excitas y los dejas así bien calientes después no quieres que traten como te tratan- me dijo una voz

-Cállate, cállate, tu no existe, tu no existe- dije sentándome contra un rincón de la habitación

-Nessie- me dijo Rosalie entrando a la habitación- con quien hablas?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte

-Bella, me dijo que tenías que tomar estos remedios para el dolor- me dijo mirándome de manera rara

-Me estoy volviendo loca de nuevo- le dije

-¿De nuevo?- me pregunto

-Los escucho Rosalie, como antes, los escucho- le dije

-A quienes ángel- me dijo acercándose a mí de manera lenta

-Jacob me está volviendo loca, no sé por qué es así conmigo, pero me hace sentir como si fuese una puta, una zorra, que no valgo y los está haciendo volver- le dije y la abrace llorando con desesperación

-No, bonita, no llores, Jacob es un poco bestia, pero él…- me dijo Rosalie

-Lo odio, yo no quiero amarlo no puedo, él solo quiere lastimarme- le dije

-Quédate tranquila, él no te va lastimar, yo no voy a permitir que él te haga nada malo- me dijo Rosalie, ayudándome a levantar del piso- ahora ven, toma esta pastilla y trata de descansar- ella abrocho con cuidado los botones de mi camisón y se quedó un rato en silencio al lado mío

-No te lleves el vaso con agua- le dije

-OK- me dijo Rosalie sonriente y se fue

Yo me levante y busque una caja que no me iba a llevar di vuelta todo el placar buscándola y saque de ahí una cajita de remedios, odiaba tomar esas cosas pero era lo único que me hacía sentir mejor, a la larga, tenía solo una tableta, por culpa de él tendría que recaer en esas pastilla, a quien le compraría más y justo en este pueblo, tome una y las demás las guarde en la mesita de luz, tenía que conseguir más

-Como siempre terminaremos sintiéndonos mejor- me dije en voz alta y cerré los ojos

* * *

><p>Se que soy mucho drama pero les prometo que los próximos van a ser un poco más tranquilos, espero y les guste perdón por la tardanza pero estoy en semanas de parciales BESITOS <em><strong>Deby<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XVII<strong>

_**Jacob**_

Salí de su habitación molesto, pero yo sabía que ella tenía razón de estar así de enojada, era un idiota, una bestia, irme no había sido una buena elección, pero volver ahora tampoco lo era, me fui directo al jardín del fondo donde estaban todos organizando, la puta fiesta que todavía no había empezado y yo sentía que no iba a terminar más

-¿Hablaste con ella?- me pregunto Edward demasiado serio cruzándose enfrente mío antes de que pueda salir

-Sí, pero está enojada, me hecho a la mierda y está en todo su derecho- le respondí molesto por recordarlo

-Claro que lo está, como querías que este- me dijo Edward de forma severa

-¿Cómo hago?- le pregunte

-¿Cómo haces que?- me pregunto Edward enarcando una ceja

-Para que ella me perdone, para retroceder lo que les conté y que ella no lo escuche, nunca me sentí tan mierda con alguien ni con…- le respondí habían pasado ya tantos años y todavía la tenía presente

-Oh ya veo, dale tiempo Jacob, no la atosigues y deja de decir todo el tiempo que solo quieres acostarte con ella- me dijo Edward en un tono demasiado pacifico,

-Está bien- le dije y él me sonrió y dio un golpe en el hombre- quita esa cara pareces idiota-

-Te conozco Jacob y sé que esa chica…- me dijo riéndose pero no termino de hablar porque Rosalie apareció mirándonos mal

-¿Qué carajo le hiciste?- me pregunto Rosalie empujándome, Edward y yo la miramos sorprendidos

-¿Que mierda te pasa?- le pregunte mirándola mal, desde cuando actuaba como una pendenciera

-Edward podrías dejarnos solos- le dijo Rosalie de forma educada respirando profundo

-Sí, claro como no- le dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido y me miro serio

-Qué carajo que te pasa y quien te crees, para…- le dije y me ella me cayó de una bofetada, se había vuelta loca si pensaba que se la iba a dejar pasar

-Cierra, la boca, ¿qué le hiciste?- me pregunto Rosalie de nuevo más enojada aun, ella nunca había sido tan detestable y ordinaria

-¿Que le hice a quién?- le pregunte apretando fuerte su brazo, llevándola para adentro de la casa

-No te hagas a Nessie- me dijo exasperada soltándose de mi agarre

-No es tú problema, los problemas que tenemos ella y yo- le conteste irritado, aparte de todos mis problemas solo me faltaba esto, que a la maldita puta le de un ataque de generosidad

-No eran mis problemas antes, pero ahora que la conozco mejor y es mi amiga te puedo asegurar que también son mis problemas- me contesto

-Por Dios ¿tú amiga desde cuándo?- le dije riéndome con cinismo

-Es mi amiga y me preocupa, no sé qué mierda le abras hecho pero recién fui a llevarle un vaso de agua con los remedios y la encontré echa un bollito en el piso llorando desconsoladamente y diciendo cosas que todavía no entiendo bien, pero me dijo que tu provocabas todo eso en ella- me contesto Rosalie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- porque no la dejas en paz, ¿hasta dónde vas a llegar para acostarte con ella?, Jake yo no soy quien para decirte esto, pero aléjate de ella, te puedo asegurar que Nessie sufrió mucho, déjala tranquila

-Metete en lo tuyo y no me fastidies- le dije enfadado no con ella, sino conmigo

-Eres tan hijo de puta, no puedo creer que de verdad seas así con ella, yo sé que siempre fuiste mierda con las mujeres, pero igual tu sabes que te quiero, tú me salvaste de ser abusada ,me metiste en una buena agencia e hiciste que sea alguien de la noche a la mañana, pero tu forma de ser con ella…- me dijo en el mismo tono triste de antes

-Me voy a descansar no tuve una buena noche ayer adiós- le dije y me fui dejándola hablando sola

…

Llegue a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama a pensar, mañana seguro ella estaría más calmada y hablaría conmigo, ir ahora era provocar más su ira, cerré mis ojos y ahí estaba ella sonriéndome, mordiendo su boca, jugando con su pelo, llorando, enojada, gimiendo en mi oído, no podía ni siquiera descansar, ella ocupaba toda mi mente ¿qué mierda me pasaba con ella?, necesitaba aire, salir, abrí el placar y saque de ahí mi ropa deportiva que me puse de forma rápida y me dispuse a salir

-¿Vas a algún lado?- me dijo Billy

-No al cuarto de tu protegida- le respondí con sorna

-Jake espera, yo…- me dijo Billy con esa cara de arrepentimiento

-Después, necesito, correr, respirar y si tienes suerte tal vez me pierdo y no vuelvo, ¿eso te gustaría no?- le dije y salí

-Ya es tarde para que salgas a correr- me dijo Billy pero no le preste atención

Corrí más de dos horas y me aleje bastante de la casa había llegado hasta la playa, respire profundo y me senté en la arena, ella seguía en mi cabeza, podía irme hasta Moscú pero no la sacaría de mi cabeza, yo sabía que sí, pero Rosalie tenía a razón a qué precio que tanto estaba dispuesto a hacerla pasar y que tendría que terminar cediendo para tenerla una vez y después no me satisfaga más. Me quede más tiempo tirado en la arena, era uno de los lugares que más paz me daban, cuando empezó a refrescar, mire mi Rolex ya eran las 10 de la noche con algo de suerte llegaría a las 12 para saludar a Billy, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas, pero igual tenía que hacerlo así que respire profundo y volví a correr en dirección hacia la casa, cuando llegue ya eran pasada las 12 de la noche, y afuera estaba el auto de Esme y Carlisle todavía

-Por fin pensé que llegarías mañana- me reclamo Alice mirando su reloj

-Shh cállate pesada- le dije y le di un abrazo

-Jacob no, no que asco estas transpirado- me dijo riéndose

-Feliz cumpleaños Billy- le dije y lo mire serio

-¿Vamos no le darás un abrazo?- me pregunto Bella sonriendo

Yo resople me acerque a él y lo abrace sin muchas ganas

-Sabes que eres la luz de mis ojos, mi orgullo, perdón por cómo te hable, perdón si alguna vez te hice sentir mal o…- me susurro Billy

-Shh no digas nada, todo eso es pasado y ya no importa va, las cosas ya no se pueden cambiar- le dije y me aleje

-Que tiernos juntos- nos dijo Esme

-Esme- le dije y la abrace- perdón estoy un poco traspirado

-¿Cómo está mi pequeño?- me pregunto Esme acariciando mi rostro

-Bien, imagino que tú y Carlisle se quedan a dormir hoy ¿no?- les pregunte

-No, ya son bastantes y…- dijo Carlisle

-Estoy seguro que mañana vendrán a las 6 o más temprano como todos los años para esta fecha, lo mejor sería que se queden ya es tarde para que se vayan- le respondí sonriente

-Vamos quédense- respondió Alice abrazándome

-OK, si a ti y a Billy no les molesta- nos dijo Carlisle

-Como me va a molestar si ustedes son mi familia, es un placer que se queden por mi vivirían, su casa sigue intacta - le contesto Billy

-¿Y fui el último en saludarte?- le pregunte mirando a todos lados buscándola

-No- me respondió en un tono desagradable Rosalie- Nessie no lo saludo fui por despertarla pero no me contesto, tal vez los calmantes para el dolor la durmieron

-Como se habrá hecho tremendo corte en su mano, todavía no lo puedo creer- dijo Esme

-Bueno, yo me voy a dar una ducha y dormir la verdad me fulmino la corrida de hoy- les dije a todos despidiéndome y subí

…

Después de bañarme me tire en la cama tratando de dormir pero no podía, espere que todos duerman , cuando no escuche ningún ruido a eso de las 2 de la mañana baje, respire profundo y me dirigí a su habitación, entre despacio tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, ella tenía una tenue luz prendida que solo iluminaba la cabecera de la cama, pise una gran cantidad de ropa que estaba tirada por todos lados, su pieza era un caos, me acerque tranquilamente a su cama y vi que estaba dormida, con mi mano delinee su rostro y lentamente levante las frazadas metí en su cama y la abrase despacio

-No, basta, no existes, no existe, déjame en paz, vete- susurraba Nessie y se llevó sus manos a la cara

-Nessie, soy yo, tuviste una pesadilla hermosa- le dije acariciado su pelo llenándome de su exquisito olor

-Jake?- pregunto ella con la voz quebrada y se dio vuelta rápido para mirarme- tu no entiendes lo que es vete, sal de mi cama- me exigió ella que tenía ahora cara de enojo y no de miedo

-No- le respondí lo más serio que pude, si ahora no la convencía de que me perdone no lo haría después jamás

-¿Que hice para merecer tanto mal?- pregunto Nessie mirando hacia el techo, seguro a Dios

-¿Quería ver cómo estabas?- le pregunte acercándome más a ella- Rosalie me dijo que te encontró llorando no iba a venir, tú me dijiste que no querías que te moleste, pero no pude estoy desde hace horas queriendo verte

-Ya me viste, ahora vete- me contesto reacia

-Pero no me quiero ir- le respondí rozando mis labios con los de ella

-Pero yo si quiero que te vayas- me dijo con la voz quebrada de nuevo- no me hace bien tenerte cerca

-Estas mintiendo- le dije y trate de basarla pero ella corrió la cara

-Vete- me volvió a decir y yo salí de su cama y me dirigí a la puerta, abrí la puerta y la cerré simulando que me iba y la escuche empezar a llorar y rápido me volví a meter dentro de su cama

-Por qué te haces esto si los dos sabemos que quieres me quede- le dije pero ella negó con la cabeza

-No, tú haces esto solo porque te quieres acostar conmigo, si tanto lo quieres tómalo, pero después no te me acerques- me dijo lloriqueando peor

-Dios creo que me estas enfermando no quiero, en realidad quiero, pero no ahora, no así- le respondí

-Jacob de verdad vete, por favor, no quiero que estés aquí ahora- me dijo sin mirarme

-Tu no entiendes yo te quiero cuidar, quiero que estés mejor- respondí dándole pequeños besos en su cuello

-No, tu solo quieres enterrarte en mi- me respondió sollozando peor

-De verdad daría cualquier cosa para poder retroceder el tiempo y no decir ni eso ni lo demás- le conteste

-Es lo que pensabas y está bien- me dijo tratando de zafarse de mis manos, yo trataba de forcejear lo menos posible con ella por su mano

-No, ya te dije que no es lo que pensaba, y otra cosa yo no te fui a buscar por Billy lo hice por mí, porque no soporto tenerte lejos- le dije y ella de manera lenta se dio vuelta para mirarme

-¿De verdad?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-De verdad no soporto tenerte lejos y cuando estas cerca necesito besarte, acariciarte, no sé qué es lo que me hiciste, pero estoy ciego por ti- le confesé rozando su nariz con la mía

-¿Por qué?, no soy ni la mitad de mujer que es cualquiera de las chicas con las que estuviste, no valgo nada, aparte tú solo estas cegado, porque te dije que no, y me convertí en un premio o algo a ganar- me respondió Nessie

-¿De verdad crees que no mereces la pena? tu eres más mujer que cualquiera con la que estuve, tan hermosa, tan perfecta, tan peleadora, nunca me habían enfrentado y me habían dicho que no tantas veces- le respondí

-Eso no es sinónimo de ser más mujer y me deja más claro que solo quieres una sola cosa que no te di- me respondió, diablos que mierda debería de hacer para que ella me crea, respire profundo y largue las palabras tragándome mi orgullo

-Ok, para que veas que no es como tú dices, quiero que nosotros tengamos algo más serio, tú ganas- le dije y ella frunció el ceño

-¿Tú me estás diciendo que tú quieres…?- me pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, quiero- le dije confundido que mierda estaba haciendo

-Por Dios Jacob deberías de ver tú cara de espanto, ¿tú ganas? eso no se le dice a una chica cuando le dices quiero algo serio para que veas que no solo quiero sexo, me haces sentir tan poco tan rápido, hare de cuenta que no me dijiste nada, ahora vete- me dijo Nessie mordiéndose el labio mirándome seria, esto tenía que ser una broma, le estaba diciendo que quería algo más y ella no me creía, rápidamente me posicione sobre ella, que me quedo mirando sorprendida conteniendo el aire y la bese

-No, no estoy bromeando, quiero algo contigo, no ponerme de novio, no creo en eso, tampoco en el amor, ya te lo dije, pero si quiero tener algo, para que veas que no solo quiero un revolcón- le respondí

-Jacob estoy a un paso de la demencia a nada de caer al vacío y no miento, tú eres el que me empujara, si esto es solo para tener sexo, no juegues con mi cabeza es más frágil que mi corazón- me dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-No, no quiero solo sexo, quiero todo de ti- le respondí y ella levo sus manos a mi espalda y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

-Entonces quédate- me dijo besando mi cuello y susurro en mi oído- quédate, no me dejes, no me lastimes

-Nunca- le respondí y la bese

-Jacob, ¿podrías salirte de encima?.. Me está doliendo la mano, lo juro no es invento- me susurro y yo me recosté a su lado abrazándola, ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y se acurruco contra mi

-Me das paz, una que hace mucho no tengo, eres distinta a todas, tú me gustas- le susurre acariciando su pelo, pensando que estaba dormida

-Tú también me gustas, y aparte me das vida y felicidad- me susurro ella abrazándome más fuerte

¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Le estaba prometiendo algo que no podría darle, me terminaría cansando como las demás, no me llenaría después de un par de veces me cansaría todo de ella, y le cansaría todo de mí, no servía para eso del amor y terminaría lastimándola, haciendo que me odie, pero por que no disfrutar hasta que ese momento llegue

_**Nessie**_

Me desperté y ahí él estaba dormido, me senté en la cama y lo observe dormido, lentamente, saque los remedios del cajón tratando de no hacer ruido y me tome los dos, respire profundo y acaricie su espalda, me volví a meter bajo las sabanas y me hice un bollito al lado de él e instantáneamente me abrazo.

Cuando me volví a despertar por el sonido de mi despertador, me estire y vi que estaba sola, todo había sido un sueño seguramente Jacob diciendo quiero algo serio no podía ser real, me fui al baño directamente, me di una ducha rápida y me puse un vestido violeta floreado de breteles gruesos, con unas sandalias bajas, me deje el pelo suelto y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me volví a maquillar aunque no nada muy cargado, cuando salí de la habitación, Jessica estaba apoyada contra su puerta mirándome con odio

-Tenía razón, no eres más que una puta mosca muerta, ¿ahora él está detrás de ti? Ya te revolcaste también con él- me pregunto Jessica empujándome contra la pared con fuerza

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunte frunciendo el ceño

-No te hagas, maldita puta, Jacob es solo mío OK- me dijo apretando mi mano y yo pegue un grito de dolor pero ella tapo mi boca

-Estás loca, maldita enferma- le dije alejándome de ahí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero contenta no había sido un sueño Jacob había estado ahí, me dirigí a la cocina y ahí estaba Esme dando órdenes a personas

-Hermosa ¿te sientes mejor?- me pregunto

-Sí, hola Esme, estoy lista para lo que necesiten- le respondí tomando un vaso de agua toamdo de nuevo las pastillas

-No tomas nada con eso te va a caer mal- Me dijo Esme con el ceño fruncido mirándome seria

-Ahora desayuno, voy saludo a Billy tomo algo rápido y me pongo a hacer algo- le dije sonriente

-No tu relájate, contratamos a un par de chicos que llegaron hace tres horas está casi todo terminado, para esta noche- me respondió

-Genial- le respondí y salí al comedor ahí estaban todos, hasta Jacob acomode mi pelo respire profundo y hable

-Buen día- les dije y mire a Jacob

-Buen día- me dijeron todos

-Feliz cumpleaños señor Black- le dije dándole un abrazo

-Gracias pequeña- me dijo Billy

-Tome sé que no es un gran regalo, pero como sé que le gustan las pipas, pase por el centro y la vi y me dijeron que era una Pipa Captain Black y pensé en usted- le dije sonrojada

-Es hermoso tu regalo gracias Nessie- me dijo y me abrazo- Te sientes bien tienes los ojos llorosos- Vi la cara de preocupación de Jacob era la misma que la de Billy

-Es que me levante y me golpee la mano, y me dolió mucho, demasiado- le respondí frunciendo el ceño- no es nada

-OK- me dijo serio Billy

Disimuladamente me fui hacia donde estaba Jacob y lo mire seguramente como una boba

-Hola- le dije sonriéndole, él estaba charlando con Edward y Jasper

-Hola- me dijo Jacob un tanto seco

-¿Podríamos hablar?- le pregunte

-Después - me dijo volviendo a su charla con Edward y Jasper, que lo miraron sorprendidos, seguramente si había soñado todo lo que paso, su antipatía me hizo sentir que fue un maldito sueño, me fui de ahí directo a la cocina, pero sentí el estómago cerrado, no tenía ganas de comer, así que solo comí media manzana cosa que me costo demasiado

Las horas pasaban rápido, así que me puse a hacer cualquier cosa, para no pensar en él, y si bien había gente trabajando Bella, Alice, Esme, Rosalie y yo estábamos organizando bastante donde iría cada cosa que faltaba, yo había pensado que era una fiesta pequeña pero al parecer una fiesta intima para ellos era de aproximadamente 300 invitados y hasta un poco más, cuando todo se terminó de organizar, la casa para mí era un palacio, Esme era una gran decoradora, entre a la casa para descansar un rato, la mano me dolía demasiado

-¿Nessie te puedo pedir un favor?- me pregunto Billy y yo me acerque a él

-Sí, dígame- le respondí

-Quiero que cierres, el despacho con llave, y también la biblioteca, la sala de piano y mis habitaciones tanto la de arriba como la de abajo, la de abajo más tarde. También la de Jacob, tenemos papeles importantes de la empresa y va a ver mucha gente importante, otras no tanto pero si envidiosas que solo quieren mi empresa y aparte algunos fotógrafos que seguro querrán husmear todo

-No hay problema, empezare cerrando el despacho- le conteste sonriente

-¿Guarda tú la llave si?- me dijo contento y yo me fui a cerrar los lugares que me pidió

Cuando llegue al despacho había luz adentro, seguro Jessica no cerro las cortinas, entre sin tocar y Jacob estaba sentado del otro lado del escritorio firmando papeles con cara demasiado seria, me miro fijo cuando abrí y yo sentí la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas

-Perdón, pensé que estaba desocupado ya te estaba por dejarlo encerrado- le respondí con disgusto por haberlo visto- lo dejo seguir trabajando

-Espera- me dijo Jacob levantándose del asiento caminado despacio a donde estaba yo, cerré la puerta y me cruce de brazos y lo mire mal, él me dio un beso que me dejo sin aire-Hola hermosa- él me abrazo con fuerza y lo empuje

-Qué te pasa, que crees, que me puedes tratarme como si fuese nadie y después hacer esto?- le pregunte confundida

-Perdóname lo que pasa es que…- me dijo serio acariciando mi rostro y yo saque su mano de mi cara y lo mire mal

-Lo que pasa es que tú me mentiste quieres algo serio de puertas adentro que nadie se entere ¿no?- le pregunte ahora enojada

-Sí, pero no por lo que crees, para todos soy un hijo de puta hasta para Billy y si alguien sabe que yo quiero algo con vos todos pero todos aunque no lo hagan de mala manera te van a hablar mal de mí, porque ellos piensan que solo quiero sexo - me respondió y me volvió a besar

Jacob se sentó en un gran sillón negro de cuero, y extendió la mano y yo me senté sobre él

-Pensé que fue un sueño mío y por eso tu mal trato- le dije sonriente

-No, no lo fue- me dijo chocando su nariz de forma suave contra la mía enredando sus manos en mi pelo

-También pensé que te daba vergüenza admitir frente a los demás que quieres algo serio- le dije dándole pequeños besos en su mentón

-No, no me da vergüenza pero todo a su debido tiempo- me respondió y vi sus ojos cargados de deseo, me beso ahora con pasión su lengua jugando con la mía para ver que boca dominaba a la de quien, me gustaba. Él rápido me deposito en el sillón, se quitó su remera y se puso sobre mí y siguió besándome yo lleve mis manos a su espalda y sentí como él levantaba el vestido que me había puesto llevando sus manos a mis caderas, alguien abrió la puerta haciendo que mi corazón se detenga

-Yo… lo siento, Nessie te busca el señor Black- me dijo Jessica con cara de odio y cerro de un golpe la puerta haciéndola casi giratoria

-Maldición- dije levantándome del sofá resoplando

-¿Qué?- me pregunto Jacob confundido

-Tu no querías que nadie lo sepa y te puedo asegurar que ya lo sabe medio Forks- le respondí

-Igual que ella lo sepa no me interesa- me dijo Jacob abrazándome, lo que me molesta es que nos haya interrumpido

-Todo a su debido tiempo- le respondí dándole un beso rápido y salí del despacho- Nos vemos

…

Terminado de cerrar todos los cuartos que Billy me pidió baje rápido, dirigiéndome a mi habitación, tenía mi mano agarrando la otra, me tiraban lo puntos demasiado, cuando entre Jessica estaba sentada en mi cama

-¿Yo no te dije algo hoy a la mañana?- me pregunto ella con cara de furia

-No sé de qué hablas, te puedes retirar de mi habitación- le dije con mala cara hablando con el mismo tono de ella

-Jacob es mío- me dijo Jessica

-Jake no es tuyo- le respondí

-¿Acaso es tuyo?- me pregunto de forma irónica

-Sí, es mío y no lo voy a compartir con nadie- le respondí seria y ella me empujo contra la puerta

-Mira te lo voy a decir así para que te quede claro, si algo le pasa a tu hermoso rostro, te puedo asegurar que a Jacob ni a ningún otro hombre le gustarías- me dijo con una sonrisa sínica

-¿Me estas amenazando?- le pregunte con miedo aunque trate de que no se note

-Te estoy advirtiendo, si tú no te alejas de Jacob te desfiguro- me dijo con odio y yo sentí una punzada en el estomago

-Jessica estas enferma- le dije empujándola

-Puede ser, Jacob me tiene así, ahí te deje la ropa, para la noche tenemos que organizar que todo salga bien- me dijo sonriente y salió de mi cuarto

Yo me quede sentada un rato largo en mi cama, me bañe de manera rápida y me puse el uniforme negro y me hice una cola alta, respire profundo y salí de mi habitación lleno directo al salón grande

-¿Qué haces así vestida?- me pregunto Bella

-Pues voy a trabajar- le dije sonriéndole

-No, tu vienes conmigo- me dijo llevándome a los cuartos de arriba a rastras donde estaban Alice y Rosalie preparándose

-Nessie esta no es una fiesta de disfraces, ¿qué haces así?- me reprocho Alice

-Voy a trabajar- le dije para mí era una obviedad que tenía que ayudar a servir

-Tú eres como una hija para Billy, tú crees que él va a estar feliz de verte así vestida- me dijo Rosalie seria

-Te compramos algo con Bella- Alice me dijo sonriente dándome una caja blanca que tenía un moño rojo

-Gracias pero no puedo- les dije dejando la caja en la cama

-OK, entonces le diré a Billy- me dijo Bella enojada

-OK, OK dame eso- le dije incomoda

Me dirigí al baño y saque de la caja un vestido straples corto de color rojo, un saquito negro y unos zapatos negros, me puse el vestido y me mire en el espejo, nunca había tenido un vestido tan bonito, cuando salí del baño Rosalie, Alice y Bella me miraron felices

-Pareces una linda niña vestida para su graduación, ¿cuántos años tienes?- me pregunto Alice

-22 le respondí de manera automática, ¿Rosalie puedes? – le dije y ella se acercó y me levanto la cremallera del vestido

-Eres una linda bebé, al lado de nosotras que ya tenemos 26 años- me dijo Bella contenta

-Si emm… no creo que pueda caminar con estos zapatos, jamás use zapatos tan altos- le dije a Alice, sentía que pisaba huevo

-Nessie es cuestión de actitud, párate derecha, no dobles los tobillos, no flexiones las rodillas y tampoco descargues todo el peso sobre los talones o te cansaras y te terminaran doliendo los pies por que estas tirando todo tu peso en ellos, se camina con el pie y el talón, Rosalie camina- Alice le dijo y Rosalie empezó a caminar con una gracia hermosa- Tienes que contonear de forma delicada tus caderas no exagerado sino quedaras vulgar y no queremos eso, ahora tú Nessie- estuvimos practicando casi una hora hasta que pude caminar algo bien

-Bueno, ya está ¿bajamos?- les pregunte

-Ni siquiera estas maquillada- me dijo Alice y empezó a maquillarme mientras Rosalie me soltaba el pelo, cuando terminaron de arreglarme Rosalie salió de la habitación sonriéndome, cuando me mire en el espejo no lo podía creer parecía más chica de lo que ya era y esa no era la idea

-Quedaste hermosa- me dijo Bella

-Gracias- le respondí

-OK, no me gusta darle vueltas a ningún asunto ¿qué está pasando entre Jacob y tú?- me pregunto Alice sonriéndome demasiado alegre

-Pues nada- le respondí

-Mientes, se leer las expresiones, vamos no diremos nada, aparte lo vi saliendo de tu habitación con cautela como para que nadie lo vea, se lo veía tan adorable que no le quise decir que lo vi- me dijo Alice

-Jacob me va a matar, estamos "conociéndonos", él me dijo que quiero algo más serio- les dije en un tono bajo como si fuese un gran secreto

-Por fin- dijo Bella más que feliz

-¿Bajamos?- les pregunte y salimos de la habitación

-Bueno pero después nos cuentas todo con lujo de detalle- me dijo Alice un poco enojada de que no quiera contarle

_**Jacob**_

La gente empezó a llegar demasiado rápido a la fiesta, trate de ser lo más amable posible con todos hasta con los reporteros que estaban ahí, pero odiaba los lugares con mucha gente, la mayoría toda falsa

-Divertida fiesta ¿no?- me pregunto Edward acercándose con Jasper

-Como todos los años- le respondí mirando a todos

-Se tardan una eternidad- Jasper dijo, Edward y yo lo miramos

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntamos y él nos sonrió

-Pues, sé que es la fiesta de Billy pero quiero pedirle a Alice que se case conmigo- dijo de manera rápida dejándonos en shock

-Ahora si serás mi hermano con todas las letras- Edward le dijo abrazándolo

-Bien por ti y Alice- le dije

-Hey Emmett- dijo Edward y Emmett vino con nosotros

-Que fiesta tan lujosa- nos dijo Emmett pero yo no le preste atención

-Sí, aunque comparada con la del año pasado, esta es calmada- Edward le respondió

-¿Rosalie, estará con las chicas?- pregunto tronando sus dedos

-Seguramente, si bien no son amigas con Rosalie Nessie si, aparte Rose conoce a Alice y a Bella por que trabaja en la empresa de Edward y Alice- Jasper le contesto

-Sí, Rosalie me lo conto, hablamos bastante de su trabajo, de su vida, es una chica muy dulce, pensé que sería un tanto hueca y fría porque es modelo, no es que crea que son todas así, pero salí con una que dejaba mucho que desear- Emmett le dijo sonriéndole

-Rosalie es…- dije pero la vi sonriente bajando por la escalera y el enojo con ella se me paso

-Hola Emmett- le dijo Rosalie enganchando de su brazo perdiéndose entre la gente

-Que le ibas a decir de Rosalie?- me pregunto con mala cara Edward

-Que es cero superficial, que no es una modelo estándar, que es mi amiga y que no se la haga sufrir- le respondí

-Nosotros esperamos que nuestras novias bajen y tú ¿a quién esperas?- me pregunto Jasper

-Quieren que me vaya, me voy- les dije riéndome

-No, pero da la idea que tu estas esperando que alguien baje- me dijo Jasper

-No, no espero a nadie- le dije y la vi bajando las escaleras con Alice y Bella, era un ángel y era solo mía

-Pero mira tres diosas, Hera Afrodita y Atena- dijo Jasper y yo me reí

-Déjalo amor él no sabe apreciar la belleza- le dijo Alice abrazando a Jasper

-Están muy lindas- les dijo Edward

-Que haces así vestida?- me di vuelta rápido al escuchar a Jessica enfurecida gritándole a Nessie

-Yo fui invitada a la fiesta- Nessie respondió tartamudeando

-Y quien te invito si se puede saber, hasta donde sabía tú deberías estar repartiendo copas ayudando, mirando que este todo bien - le dijo Jessica

-Yo la invite- le dije pasando mi brazo alrededor de Nessie

-Ya veo- dijo Jessica enfurecida mirándome de arriba abajo y se fue

-Tenemos que hablar- me dijo Nessie saliéndose de mi agarre y miro a los chicos que se fueron de forma rápida

-Si dime- le dije

-Aquí no, vamos a algún lugar tranquilo- me dijo y salimos hacia el jardín delantero, no había nadie, en este ya que eran el jardín que mi madre había construido con sus manos y teníamos miedo que alguno arranque una flor o lo arruine, Nessie respiro profundo, yo no aguante y la bese

-Jacob espera, de verdad, tengo que decirte algo, no te lo iba a decir, pero creo que con eso la provocaste- me dijo Nessie seria

-¿Provoque a quién?- le pregunte abrazándola más contra mi

-No te hagas a Jessica- me dijo ella con cara de preocupación

-¿Que te hizo?- le pregunte ya sabía a donde estaba queriendo ir

-Pues hoy en la mañana ella, apretó mi mano lastimada y me hizo que me doliera mucho, pero no es por eso que estoy preocupada, me dijo que si no me alejo de ti, me desfiguraría, nunca te lo hubiese dicho, se cuidarme sola, pero no sé, eso me supero, me dijo que esa sería la única forma en la que tu no estarías tras de mí ya que sería una deforme- me dijo y yo la abrace con más fuerza

-Hiciste bien en decírmelo, mañana mismo la despediré- le respondí

-¿Qué? No! Jacob ella ayuda a su hermana que tiene una bebé y si tú la hechas de que vivirán- me dijo Nessie preocupada

-Entonces para que me lo dijiste- le conteste un poco confundido

-Porque necesitaba decírtelo, porque me dio miedo, no la despidas, dile que si sigue amenazándome la echaras, que no sea estúpida y piense en su hermana, dile eso pero no la eches- me suplico Nessie

-Está bien- le dije y la volví a besar- ahora volvamos a esa fiesta, aunque me gustaría hacer una privada contigo- la apreté más fuerte contra mi y ella suspiro mordiéndose el labio

-Tú siempre restando puntos- me dijo sonriente y entro a la casa, yo me dirigí a la cocina a bucar a esa perra, la vi charlando con uno de los cocineros

-Hey tu tenemos que hablar- le dije y ella me sonrió

-¿Quieres que esta noche nos veamos?- me pregunto Jessica mordiéndose la boca cosa que me pareció repugnante la única que lo hacía con inocencia de forma sexy era Nessie

-No, escúchame bien si te acercas a Nessie si le respiras al lado te puedo asegurar que te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho, no te despido por que ella me lo pidió, pero ten cuidado con lo que haces, me importa poco tu hermana y su bebé y me importas poco tú y estoy seguro de que nadie te extrañara, y si te estoy amenazando- le respondí, ella me quedo mirando con sorpresa y susto

…

Salí de la cocina y me fui al jardín trasero, y vi como tenía en sus brazos al bebé de Emily súper contente, me empecé a acercar a ella, pero me tocaron la espalda

-Hola hermoso, nunca me devolviste el llamado- me reprocho Jane

-Cambie el celular- le respondí y vi que ella me miraba de lejos de forma poco disimulada

-Cuando vuelves a Nueva York? te extrañamos todas por allá ¿me vas a decir que las pueblerinas son mejor?- me pregunto tomando un trago de su copa

-¿Las pueblerinas en que son mejor?- pregunto Aro abrazando a su hija

-Nada importante papi, un juego bobo entre nosotros- Jane le respondió apoyándose en mi

-¿Quién es aquella chica?- Aro pregunto mirando a Nessie, yo conocía esa mirada

-Es una amiga de la familia, amiga mía- le respondí- con su permiso disfruten de la fiesta

-Espera, dentro una semana hay una reunión, hablaremos de los costos para la próxima campaña y sobre...- me dijo Aro pero lo corte

-Ahora estamos en una fiesta ¿sí? Eso lo vemos la otra semana, con su permiso- le dije y me fui a donde estaba Nessie

-Hola Emily- le dije y le di un abrazo

-Jacob ¿cómo estás?- Me pregunto Emily sonriente, yo mire a Nessie pero ella me miro mal

-Hola Jake- me dijo Leah abrazándome fuerte, esto era una puta broma por suerte solo había dos o quizás 10 del montón que me tire en la fiesta

-Leah, hola- le dije de manera educada

-Nunca nos encontramos de nuevo- me dijo Leah en un tono enojado, esto no podía estar pasándome ahora no, Nessie nos quedó mirando a los dos

-Después hablamos- le dije

-Hoy a la noche que haces, no me quedo en casa Seth esta pesado, estoy en el hotel te acuerdas cuando… me dijo pero la corte

-Y dime Emily, ¿cómo la estás pasando?- le pregunte y Nessie revoleo los ojos negando con la cabeza

-Pues bien, Sam se fue recién a hablar con Seth y Jared y yo me quede con Nessie y Leah- me respondió ella

-Esta hermosa Quiara- le dije acercándome a Nessie que la tenía en sus brazos y le di un beso en la frente y de paso aproveche y apoye mis manos en la cintura de Nessie mirándola a los ojos

-¿La quieres cargar?- me pregunto Nessie con ira

-No, soy un poco torpe es muy chiquita y tal vez se me puede caer- le respondí

-Son demasiado hermosos dan familia perfecta, tengo que sacarles una foto- nos dijo Alice que salió de la nada y me mato la vista con un flash

-Yo también quiero salir en la foto- nos dijo Quimey con haciendo un pechero así que lo levante

-Después quiero una copia- Emily dijo contenta

-Hermosos los cuatro- nos dijo Alice feliz

-Nessie gracias por haber aceptado ser la madrina de Quiara- Emily dijo y yo le sonreí

-Es un placer que me lo hayas pedido, te juro que no te decepcionare – le dijo Nessie feliz

-¿Y el padrino quién es?- pregunte

-Pues estamos entre Jared y Seth- Emily me respondió

-¿Podría ser yo? – le pregunte y tanto Emily como Nessie me miraron con asombro

-Sí, claro que si- Emily me respondió

-Seremos sus padrinos los dos entonces- le dije a Nessie y ella me miro seria

-Emily tengo que tomar la medicina por lo de mi mano, después vuelvo- Nessie le dijo y se fue metiéndose entre la gente yo la seguí, la llame un par de veces pero no me prestó atención, yo me quede cerca de Billy donde ella se quedo

-Tanta gente, pensé que no estabas en la fiesta- Billy le dijo a Nessie

-Claro que estoy, pero tiene razón, mucha gente- le respondió ella sonriente

-Hay un par de personas que quiero que conozcas- le dijo Billy feliz

-OK- le dijo Nessie

-Él es mi amigo Joseph Polisi, presidente de _Juilliard_ ella es Renesmee la chica de la que te hable- Billy dijo y vi la cara de Nessie no era de alegría

-Un placer conocerlo- le dijo ella y estrecho su mano

-El placer será nuestro si entra a nuestra escuela William me hablo mucho de usted y de su talento innato para tocar diferentes instrumentos, aparte de tener una estupenda voz- le dijo Joseph

-Muchas gracias, me halaga mucho con sus palabras y espero entrar, aunque creo el Señor Black exagera de mi inteligencia para tocar instrumentos si bien se me hace fácil cuesta, si me disculpan ya vuelvo- le dijo Nessie de manera educada a ambos dos y se fue

_**Nessie**_

Me sentí mareada el director de Julliard, diciendo eso, yo no podía estudiar ahí, eso era una locura, me fui directo a mi habitación y tome las dos pastillas juntas y me senté en la cama

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Jacob entrando a mi habitación pero no le conteste

-Quienes son todas esas chicas que están persiguiéndote por todos lados- le pregunte un poco enojada

-Son chicas con las que estuve, no te voy a mentir, pero estuve en pasado ahora estoy contigo- me respondió

-OK, volvamos a la fiesta- le respondí y me pare de manera abrupta de la cama y así como me pare me volví a sentar

-¿Te sientes mal?- me pregunto Jacob sentándose al lado mío

-Me duele el pecho, me traes un vaso de agua por favor- le dije y él fue hasta el baño corriendo

-Toma- me dijo pero no agarre el vaso, empecé a inhalar y exhalar fuerte

-Ya está, ya está- le dije sonriéndole

-Estas segura- me pregunte acariciando mis pómulos

-Sí, ya me siento bien, vamos- le dije dándole un beso, me levante de la cama y sentí que las piernas no me respondieron y vi todo negro

* * *

><p>Jacob tuvo que terminar cediendo xD, bueno espero les guste el capitulo muchas gracias por sus reviews<em><strong> MariaMasen, alexblackcullen, nessieblacklovejacob, ginna stephanie, Bellaloveforever, sakurayuukitwilight, kahhlo, conefectosecundario, Bitshou<strong>_ , y a los demás que lo leen =D

Debs


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XVIII<strong>

_**Jacob**_

La agarre antes de que toque el suelo y la recosté en su cama, salí casi corriendo de la habitación por el médico de la familia que por suerte era amigo de Billy e invitado, le había pedido que sea reservado para no llamar la atención de mi Billy, cuando volvimos a la habitación, Nessie seguía inconsciente

-Que tiene?- le pregunte impaciente a Eleazer que se acerco rápido a Nessie, puso su oído frente la cara de ella, también llevo su mano al cuello de ella y observo su mano

-Así a simple vista, no lo puedo decir, que le dieron para el dolor?- me pregunto Eleazer mientras ponia un par de almohadas bajo las piernas de Nessie dejándolas levantadas

-Si, emm aquí tiene los remedios- le dije pasándole una caja

-Esto no le pudo haber hecho mal, es simple ibuprofeno- me dijo Eleazar apoyando la cajita en la mesita de luz tomado la otra, frunció el ceño y me miro-Esto quien se lo receto?- me pregunto pero yo no sabía de qué hablaba

-No lo sé, pero que tiene de malo ese remedio?- le pregunte

-Pues esto es Duloxetina, se lo recetan a personas con grandes problemas de depresión- me dijo Eleazar

-Ella a los 13 años perdió a sus padres- le dije como respuesta- aparte ella es muy sensible y frágil tal vez por eso se los recetaron

-Sí, pero ningún médico le daría esto a un chico de 13 años, creo yo aunque no soy médico psiquiátrico, si bien te ayudan, son bastantes peligrosas pueden hasta causar la muerte si no se las toma de manera prudente y esta chica los está mezclando con otro remedio, que si bien el ibuprofeno no es malo si se lo toma debidamente cualquier remedio mezclado con otro es malo, hace cuanto toma esto?- me pregunto

-La verdad no se- le dije y me lleve la mano a la cabeza, ella era depresiva? yo le iba a terminar cangando más la vida seguramente

-Ve al baño y fíjate si tiene alcohol- me dijo Eleazar y fui al baño y se lo pase, él lo embebió en una remera y lo paso por las muñecas y cuello de Nessie, mojo esa misma remera con el agua que había en el vaso y lo paso por su frente, después de unos segundos ella abrió los ojos y yo me acerque a ella

-Que paso?- pregunto ella mirando a Eleazar con susto y después me miro a mi

-Te desmayaste- le dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa tranquila

-OK- dijo ella con cara de descompuesta tratando de incorporarse pero Eleazer no la dejo

-Niña te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Eleazar le dijo serio

-Si- le contesto Nessie ahora con un poco más de color en sus mejillas

-Desde cuando tomas esto?- le pregunto Eleazar mostrándole esos remedio y vi su cara de angustia

-Emm… si desde hace unos años ya- le dijo Nessie a Eleazar mirándome de reojo

-Cuánto?- le pregunto Eleazar más serio

-Pues 2 años ya, no las tomo seguido, las tomo por etapas, cuando me siento demasiado mal, no es que las tomo desde hace dos años seguido, nunca me hicieron mal- le respondió Nessie mirando sus manos

-Que comiste temprano?-Le pregunto Eleazer frunciendo el ceño

-Pues en realidad, tengo el estómago cerrado, no me pasa comida-Nessie le dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-Desayunaste?-Le pregunto Eleazer pero ella negó con la cabeza

-No me pasa comida desde ayer- Nessie respondio

-Acaso estas loca? Como no comes desde ayer?- Le pregunte furioso

-Sentía una angustia demasiado grande, no tenía ganas de comer- me dijo Nessie y ahí supe que era mi culpa

-Por qué te lo recetaron?- le pregunto Eleazar y ella me miro a mi

-Emm… si me lo recetaron… me lo recetaron… Jacob deberías de volver a la fiesta Billy se dará cuenta que no estas- me dijo mirándome seria

-Eso y que quieres que me vaya para no escuchar tus respuestas, es lo mismo y no me voy- le dije cruzándome de brazos

-Por qué te lo recetaron?- le volvió a preguntar Eleazar

-Yo… yo…- decía Nessie sin mirarnos

-Jacob, ve a la fiesta, a veces uno con la mirada intimida al otro y tú la estas intimidando-me indicó Eleazar mirándome para que saliera, cosa que me molesto

-Sabes tienes razón Eleazar, pero después Renesmee me lo dirás o me lo dirás- le dije saliendo de su cuarto enojado

**...  
><strong>

**Nessie**

Como había sido tan estúpida de dejar esa caja a mano, ahora el investigaría e indagaría hasta llegar al fondo de todo

-Ahora que estamos solos quieres decirme porque te recetaron eso- me dijo Eleazar pero yo negué con la cabeza-Nessie eso que tomas es muy fuerte y si no lo tomas como se debe te podría matar, tendré que decírselo a Billy, por favor si me dices porque te lo recetaron tal vez encuentre para ti algo similar y empieces a mejorar- su tono era dulce y calmo

-Es muy humillante- le dije y las lágrimas empezaron a salir

-Que paso?- me pregunto él acercándose

-Nunca se lo dije a nadie, en realidad si al que me lo receto- hace un par de años… abusaron de mi- dije llorando, las palabras salieron como un torbellino de mi boca, necesitaba decirlo, él se sentó enfrente de mí y frunció el ceño y apoyo sus manos sobre las mías, para darme más tranquilidad- después de eso tuve constantes pesadillas, no podía dormir, sentía que todos querían lastimarme, escuchaba voces en mi cabeza no cualquier voz, si no la del que abuso de mí y otra, diciéndome que me iba encontrar las pesadillas eran reales, ya no solo los veía cunado dormía, estaba despierta y los presentía hasta en la calle asechándome, sentía que todos hablan de mí, que todos lo sabían, que todos me tenían lastima, me la pasaba llorando todo el tiempo, no quería vivir más, al principio pensé que me volví loca por las voces, así que fui a un doctor y le dije todo esto, él me dijo que pase por un momento muy traumático, que por eso lo escuchaba en mi cabeza, pero que no estaba loca que era normal sentirme así, él me recomendó ir a un psiquiatra o terapia grupal con chicas que pasaron por lo mismo, pero yo no quería que nadie lo sepa, me receto Duloxetina, me dijo sus consecuencias pero yo no podía seguir viviendo así, no quería, el remedio surgió efecto al tiempo y yo me sentía más feliz, no mejor, pero si feliz, yo sé que mi problema no se va a solucionar con un remedio, pero si me ayuda- yo me lleve amabas manos a la cara y empecé a sollozar peor

-Mira Renesmee, creo que si deberías ver a un especialista, para que te ayude a superar lo que te paso, encerrarte te hundirá más en esa depresión en ese dolor y con este remedio no saldrás solamente- me dijo él y yo asentí con la cabeza

-Lo sé, lo sé pero como uno lo dice, yo siento vergüenza y asco de mí- le dije y él puso su mano en mi hombro

-No tienes por qué sentir vergüenza, tú no hiciste nada mal, tú solo eres la víctima de un salvaje por ni siquiera un animal se comportaría así, te voy a recomenzar a un psiquiatra amigo, le pediré que sea muy pero muy reservado, él verá si tienes que tomar esto o no, porque soy médico y esto se receta por psiquiatría, él lunes pasa temprano por mi clínica y te diré cuando ir a verlo

-OK- le respondí y respire profundo él se dispuso a salir y yo me levante de la cama de manera lenta- por favor no se lo diga a nadie, si alguien se entera me tendrán lastima y no quiero eso, no lo soportaría

-Sí, está bien, yo no diré nada- me dijo amablemente, pero yo sabía que esa expresión era de lastima

-Si Jacob le pregunta dígale que fue por la muerte de mis padres o dígale otra cosa, no resistiría que me tenga lastima, por favor- le dije

-Está bien le diré eso- me dijo él de forma serena y salió de la habitación

…

Me dirigí al baño y busque la crema desmaquillante, me saque todo el maquilla para poder lavarme la cara, estaba horrible con todo ese maquillaje corrido, busque mi maquillaje y me hice algo normal, tranquilo, ni parecido a lo que Alice había hecho en mí, respire profundo y salí hacia mi habitación

-Ahora que no está Eleazar me dirás porque tomas esto, o yo no puedo saberlo que ocultas- me pregunto Jacob enojado

-Nada, pregúntale a Dr. Eleazar por que lo tomo y te lo dirá- le respondí apagando la luz del baño

-Pero quiero que me lo digas tú- me dijo con esa misma expresión

-La tomo desde hace unos años, todavía no supero la muerte de mis padres- le dije y él no cambiaba su expresión

-Tú quieres que te crea eso? Cuando mientes miras al suelo- me dijo Jacob enojado

-Si no me quieres creer no me creas, pero es por eso- le dije tratando de abrazarlo pero él retrocedió

-No me gusta la mentira- me dijo disgustado

-Tu cuanto me mentiste, para poder acostarte conmigo? creo que eres un tanto hipócrita no crees?- le dije enojada, suspire y me acerqué de nuevo a él pero seguía igual de serio- perdón, es solo que no quería que nadie sepa que tomaba eso, la mayoría cree estoy loca o enferma porque tomo eso, y si por eso quieres que no haya nada entre nosotros está bien que todo termine aquí sería lo mejor- me dispuse a salir de la habitación pero él me agarro de la cintura apretándome contra él

-Primero no cambies de tema y segundo no, no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil- me dijo sonriente

-Yo no me quiero librar de ti nunca-le dije abrazándolo- pero y tú de mi te vas querer librar?

-No, por el momento- me dijo y lo mire seria

-Sabes que, es mejor que volvamos a la fiesta- yo me separe de él, abrí la puerta y sali

-Perdón si te molesto que te diga por el momento, pero soy franco, no quiero tener algo contigo basado en mentiras, siempre te diré la verdad- me dijo acariciando mi cara

-OK, está bien, pero la verdad se puede decir de manera más dulce si uno quiere algo a la otra persona, no hace falta herir- le dije él me dio un beso

-Yo no quiero herirte, es lo último que quiero- me dijo serio y me volvió a besar

-Jacob de verdad creo que lo mejor sería no tener nada, estamos hace menos de 24 horas teniendo o tratando de tener algo más serio y solo peleamos, creo que jamás, jamás vamos a poder llevarnos bien- le dije sin mirarlo

-A mi gusta estar siempre chocando y peleando, se me hace más interesante que estar todo el tiempo besándonos y diciéndonos cursilerías y demás, a mí las relaciones melosas no me gustan- me dijo riéndose- aparte después de una peleíta boba la reconciliación es más apasionada

-A mí no me gusta pelear, me duele- le respondí

-Me vas a contar sí o no?- me pregunto volviendo al tema

-Ya te dije por mis padres- le respondí

-OK, cuando quieras decirme la verdad, espero estar todavía para escucharla- me dijo enojado

-Ves son esas las respuestas que me duelen, como sé que puedo confiar en ti, si tú ni siquiera me tomas en serio, dices querer conmigo algo más que un flirteo, pero no te ves a futuro conmigo, no quieres una relación seria ni nada que se le parezca y sé que cuando tengas lo que quieres te iras y te olvidaras que me conociste- le respondí enojada

-Como te gusta cambiar de tema, te dije que quiero algo contigo y sigues con lo mismo, te pregunto por qué esa mierda de remedios y mientes trayendo idioteces para huir de la verdad, aunque creo que eres experta en eso, huir, siempre huyes no quieres enfrentar la realidad- me dijo en un tono seco

_**-Tú no podrías con la verdad porque ni siquiera yo puedo con mi verdad con mis omisiones, con mis mentiras, ya no puedo más- pensé**_

-Te estoy hablando, adonde te fuiste?- me pregunto él

-Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta que para abrirme con las personas necesito tiempo y espacio tu qué crees que porque ayer a la noche me dijiste que querías algo conmigo te tengo que contar toda mi vida, Jake soy demasiado reservada ni siquiera a Emmett le conté de mí, ni a tu padre, saben poco y nada de mis padres, de mi familia adoptiva, yo a ti te quiero de verdad y quiero contártelo, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de nada, volvamos a la fiesta si?- le dije y el solo suspiro

-OK, pero me prometes que me contaras eso que te pone tan mal algún día?- me pregunto levantándome el rostro

-Te lo prometo, te le voy a contar, solo dame tiempo- le dije sonriéndole

-Ahora vamos a la cocina y comes algo, no puedes estar tanto tiempo sin comer, te quieres enfermar?- me pregunto de nuevo poniéndose serio

-No, no quiero enfermarme- le dije sonriente y nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde me prepararon un plato especial para mi de salmon con papás crujientes, me comi solo la mitad ya que el pescado no era mi comida favorita, cuando estábamos saliendo de la cocina volvió a entrar cuando vio a Jessica

-Ahora vuelvo- me dijo en un tono serio

-Jacob, ahora no- le dije y entre tras de él

-Tu, Jessica ven- le dijo Jacob y ella le sonrio

-Que pasa?- le dijo Jacob mirándome mal a mi

-Que mierda la miras?- le pregunto Jacob en un tono enojado

-Yo? Nada- le contesto Jessica sonriéndole

-Que te quede algo bien claro, ella esta conmigo y me llego a enterar que tan solo la miras mal, te puedo asegurar que tu hermana y su hija me van a impotar tres mierdas, ellas no te van a extrañar- Jacob le contesto mirándola con odio

-Me estas amenazando?- le pregunto Jessica con cara de angustia

-Si, te estoy amenazando, no quiero ni que la mires a Nessie- Jacob volvió a advertir

-Jake, volvamos a la fiesta- le dije y él me tomo de la cintura y salimos de ahi

_**…**_

Volvimos a la fiesta, por separado él se fue hacia donde estaban sus amigos y yo me fui a donde estaba Billy con otras personas, me acerque a él y le sonreí de forma dulce

-Me dijo Jacob que estabas un poco mal- Billy me dijo en un tono serio y preocupado

-No desayune bien y bueno tome una copa y me cayó un poco mal, no se beber- le respondí riéndome

-OK, entonces no tomes más, no sea cosa que te sientas peor y come algo por favor si? Para que me quede más tranquilo- me dijo Billy sonriente

-Está bien- le dije y él agarro mi mano y yo la apoye en su hombro

-Te presento a uno de los inversionistas más importantes y vicepresidente de la revista, Aro Vulturi, Aro ella es Renesmee Biers mi asistente personal y ahora casi una hija para mí- le dijo Billy

-Un placer conocerlo señor Vulturi- le dije extendiendo mi mano

-El placer es mío- me dijo llevando mi mano a sus labios y yo la saque instantáneamente, reconocía a un pervertido a quilómetros

-Señor Black, voy a ver si encuentro a Emily para saludarla- le mentí quería alejarme de ese hombre con tanta cara de pervertido

-Antes me permitiría bailar con usted para ser la envidia del lugar, por un momento- me dijo ese hombre sonriendo

-No se bailar, lo siento- le respondí de forma seca

-Estoy seguro que usted se mueve demasiado bien, en cualquier territorio- me susurro en él oído enarcando una ceja y yo sentí una gran repulsión- vamos solo le pido una pieza nada más

-No, lo siento- le dije mirándolo mal

-Vamos Renesmee, como le dices a un viejo como yo que no quieres bailar una pieza- me respondió poniendo cara de pobrecito mirando a Billy que me miraba extrañado por haberle dicho que no a su amigo

-OK, solo una pieza- le respondí y él me sonrió y nos dirigimos a la pista

-Usted es una señorita muy bonita, algo joven para desperdiciar su vida al lado de alguien que estará postrado de por vida- me dijo ese tal Aro y yo lo mire mal- Me di cuenta, eso de que solo es su asistente personal no se lo cree ni él, una mujer tan sexy, hermosa, yo podría ofrecerle más si quiere

-Creo que usted es una persona un poco desagradable, no sé cómo el Señor Black tiene gente como usted en su empresa- le respondí separándome un poco de él

-Por favor no te hagas la decente, seguro te estas acostando con él por su dinero, si es que le funciona después de ese accidente- me respondió riéndose

-Es un ordinario, suélteme, porque le juro que estoy a nada de darle una bofetada, por desagradable- le respondí

-Me gustan así, bravas con razón te nombro asistente personal y no creo que seas capaz de golpearme y arruinar la fiesta de Billy- me dijo riendo con sorna

-Suélteme- le dije empujándolo con disimulo y sentí a una que mi espalda choco contra el cuerpo de él, que poso sus manos en mi cintura

-Te está molestando?- me pregunto Jacob y yo respire profundo

-Como estaría molestando a la amante, digo asistente de tu padre- le dijo Aro sonriendo

-Cuida lo que dices, porque aunque seas mayor, te pondré en tu lugar- Jacob le dijo en un tono amenazante

-También te acuestas con él he, cuanto te pagan?- me pregunto Aro y yo le agarre la mano a Jacob cuan vi que cerro su puño

-Ella es mi novia y no voy a dejar que un cerdo le falte el respeto- Jacob le dijo

-Por Dios Jacob no, piensa en Billy, por favor, no arruines su cumpleaños por culpa de este ordinario- le dije y el me quedo mirando, pero yo solo tenía en la cabeza la palabra novia danzando de un lado hacia él otro

- Esto? Tú novia?- pregunto Aro de manera incrédula

-Sí, acaso pensabas que me pondría a salir con la regalada de tu hija- Jacob le respondió

-Mi hija no es una regalada- le respondió Aro furioso

-Ofrecida te gusta más?-Jacob le pregunto riendose

-Jacob, basta – le dije

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena- me dijo apoyando sus manos en mi cintura- Aro te puede correr que quiero bailar con mi novia

-Nadie juega con mi hija- Aro le respondió

-A tu hija le encanta jugar sucio- Jacob le contesto

-Pasa algo?- pregunto una chica rubia de ojos grandes y celestes, muy bonita acercándose a nosotros mirando muy sonriente a Jacob

-Nada hija, solo que ya nos vamos- Aro le dijo agarrándola del brazo

-Pero si llegamos hace nada, ni si quera pude…- le dijo esa chica rubia

-Qué? Ofrecértele a este idiota, mejor cállate- le dijo Aro enojado y a esa chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se fue a rastras del salón con su padre, yo quedé mirando seria a Jacob

-Qué?- me pregunto y puso una de mis manos en su cuello y luego la otra y lentamente me acerco a él y empezó a moverse lento

-Por qué tenías que decirle que te acostaste con su hija? Que culpa tiene ella?- le pregunte enojada

-Sé que actué como un idiota, pero no me gusto como él te hablo, tenías esa expresión de enojo mezclado con angustia que me enfureció- me dijo Jacob

-Yo le diría impotencia de por no haberlo podido poner en su lugar tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero me aguante por Billy, aunque ya estoy acostumbrada que piensen que soy amante de él, soy la nada misma y ni siquiera termine de estudiar, porque pensarían distinto, pero que piense que soy una puta no me molesto, sino otras cosas desagradables que dijo de Billy-le respondí, el apretó fuerte mi cintura acercándome más a él

-No quiero que nadie te haga sentir poca cosa, eres demasiado valiosa no dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos- me respondió y se inclinó para besarme y corrí mi cara

-Tú querías que sea secreto y si me das un beso delante de toda esta gente de secreto lo nuestro no tendrá nada- le respondí sonriéndole, era demasiado estúpida lo hubiese dejado que me bese para que todas las que se estaban babeando por él sepan que él era solo mío

-Pues, a la larga se terminaran enterando no?- me dijo y me dio un beso. Bailamos bastante tiempo junto, me gustaba más este Jacob cariñoso y dulce, que él otro arrogante y machista

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Jacob**_

La fiesta transcurría bastante tranquila salvo con el percance que tuvimos con Aro, Billy me miraba demasiado serio cuando vio que estaba bailando con Nessie, así que volví a besarla, para que sepa que era mía aunque él no lo quiera, bailamos un rato largo, hasta que vi que Alice se empezó a acercar

-Disculpen si molesto a la hermosa pareja, pero Jacob viene la hora del brindis y…- nos dijo sonriente

-OK- le dije serio odiaba tener que decir todo lo que lo quería y lo demás que todos querían escuchar. Cuando me di vuelta vi que Alice y Bella se llevaron a Nessie, ella se dio vuelta me miro y se encogió de hombros, seguro la iban a bombardear de preguntas, de lejos se les veía esa sonrisita y cara de querer saber más y más, empecé a caminar en dirección donde estaba la banda

-A los abrazos y besos jamás pensé que te vería así, en un lugar con tantas personas conocidas- me dijo Jasper

-Si vienes por joderme vete, la verdad no tengo ganas de escuchar tus estupideces- le respondí serio

-Qué carácter, mira si te voy a molestar, al contrario, me gusta, te dije que esa chica era especial y me alegra que por fin se empiecen a entender y la empieces a tratar como es debido, es tan claro que los dos sienten algo el uno por el otro, ya era hora de que encuentres alguien que te devuelva algo de felicidad, daban una imagen muy linda los dos bailando, es más ya te digo Alice te saco de lejos mil fotos, estaba que no le cabía en el cuerpo tanta felicidad, de verte así tan feliz como sé que no lo eres en años- me respondió

-No sé si felicidad, pero me da paz tenerla cerca, pero no sé si funcionaremos en algún momento ella me esconde muchas cosas- le respondí

-Y tú a ella no le escondes nada no?- me respondió sabía que estaba en lo cierto

-No es lo mismo, ella toma unos remedios antidepresivos y sé que oculta algo más- le dije y él me corto

-No le busques la quinta pata, para encontrarle algo malo para que no funcione, tal vez lo toma por lo de sus padres, ella quedo sola aparte tu no me dijiste que se escapó de la casa adoptiva donde estaba- me respondió Jasper pensativo

-OK, ahora tengo que pensar que diré, porque todos los años tengo que decir un estúpido discurso- le dije enojado

-Pues porque Billy es tu padre y él te quiere, no me mires así, él te quiere y eres su único hijo- me respondió Jasper

Fui hasta donde estaba la banda tocando y como siempre pedí que corten la música, todos me quedaron mirando, mire para todos lados pero no veía a Billy empezaría mal el discurso, tampoco veía a Nessie, Alice me hizo una seña que no entendí

-Emm… espero y estén disfrutando la fiesta, gracias por haber venido- les dije a los invitados y me fui hacia donde estaban Alice y Bella

-Y Nessie?- les pregunte serio

-Pues, Billy le dijo que necesitaba hablar con ella, se lo veía molesto- me contesto Alice

-A dónde fueron?- les pregunte

-No se entraron hacia la casa- me respondió Bella

-Gracias- les dije

-Jacob no pelees con Billy- me dijo Bella, pero no le preste atención, entre a la casa y mire para todos lados, con tanta gente donde podrían haber ido para charlar

-Rosalie no viste a Billy y a Nessie?- le pregunte, ella estaba embobada con es estúpido de Emmett

-Yo los vi, se fueron en dirección del invernadero- me respondió Emmett

-Gracias- le respondí tratando de no sonar muy seco

-Paso algo?- me pregunto Rosalie

-No, nada, pero es hora del discurso y el brindis y pues falta él- le respondí

-Quieres que lo vaya a buscar yo- me dijo Emmett

-No, lo voy a buscar yo- le conteste y me fui

_**…**_

Llegue al invernadero y vi que ella solo asentía a todo lo que él le decía, no permitiría que él se meta en mi vida una vez más

-Que mierda está pasando?- les pregunte él me miro serio y ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Estamos platicando te puedes retirar, después quiero hablar contigo- me contesto Billy

-Que te hizo?- le pregunte a Nessie acercándome a ella

-Qué? Nada- me contesto y una lágrima se le escapo

-Nada no, que mierda te dijo para hacerte llorar, este cretino- le dije enojado

-Jacob no seas así de maleducado con Billy es tu padre- me dijo seria Nessie

-Me importa una mierda quien sea, si quiere alejarte de mí- le respondí y ambos me miraron asombrados

-Por qué no preguntas antes de decir cuarenta mil estupideces por segundo- me contesto Nessie ahora enojada

-Y de que hablaban entonces?- le pregunte confundido

-Le estaba diciendo que yo al principio no quería que ustedes tengan algo, pero hoy te vi relajado y feliz con ella casi infantil bailando juntos y me di cuenta que ella te hace bien, le pedí que te cuide que tú eres lo más valioso que tengo, y que quiero verlos feliz, aunque sé que están hace poco, por no decir hace horas, quiero que sepan que yo apruebo lo de ustedes- me respondió Billy sonriente

-Y tu quien eres para aprobar o no lo mío y lo de ella?- le conteste enfurecido

-Jacob, basta- me dijo Nessie

-Tienes razón, no soy nadie para aprobar lo de ustedes, ya son adultos- me contesto Billy

-Para mí si es importante, saber que no te molesta que salga con tu hijo, porque usted es como un padre para mí- le respondió Nessie mirándome mal a mí

-Si él te hubiese dicho que no quería que tengamos algo, que le hubiese hecho caso- le dije y ella me miro seria

-No, pero saber que no le disgusta como tu pensabas ¿no te pone contento?- me pregunto Nessie

-Me da lo mismo- le conteste

-Qué pena que te de lo mismo- me dijo ella y se fue empujando la silla de Billy

-No te das cuenta esto es lo que él quería- le conteste pero ella no se dio vuelta para mirarme

_**...  
><strong>_

_**Nessie**_

No podía entender esa ira irracional que Jacob tenia por Billy, pero yo sabía que eso mataba de dolor a Billy y a Jacob, que era lo que había pasado entre ellos para que se odien así

-Disculpe a Jacob él estoy segura está feliz que a usted no le moleste lo nuestro, él tenía miedo que usted me meta cosas raras en la cabeza para querer apartarme de su lado- le conteste

-Está bien que él me trate así, lo merezco- me dijo Billy

-No diga eso, usted es tan bueno, no entiendo por qué es así con usted- le conteste

-Hay tanto que no sabes, que Jacob sea así de desalmado es mi culpa, pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de eso- me dijo Billy, yo me quede en silencio quería saber qué fue lo que paso para que sean así, tal vez Jacob en algún momento me lo iba terminar contando o Billy

-Está bien, no tiene por qué decírmelo- le respondí

Estábamos por entrar en el salón y Jacob paso como un rayo por al lado nuestro, sin voltear a vernos, dirigiéndose hacia a donde estaban los músicos y corto la música

-Ya les había dicho, gracias por venir y espero estén disfrutando la fiesta, ya con los años se habrán dado cuenta no soy muy elocuente, así que iré directo al asunto, Billy es tu cumpleaños y como todos los años la gente que te quiere vino a saludarte, pero este año es diferente y especial, porque todos ya lo saben tuviste un accidente- él se quedó callado en ese momento y retomo- que si bien te dejo paralitico y eso es algo espantoso, por lo menos estas vivo, y podemos disfrutarte otro año más, ojala que vuelvas a caminar pronto, y nada que tengas un feliz cumpleaños y que cumplas muchos más y lo sabes a pesar de todo yo te quiero- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa falsa

-Pobre le debe costar hablar de accidentes automovilísticos- me dijo Esme en un susurro

-Así murió Sara no?- le pregunte

-Si Sara e Irina- me contesto

-Quien es Irina?- le pregunte y ella mi miro arrepentida de haberla nombrado

-Irina, fue una novia que tuvo, ella murió en un fatal accidente, después de eso él cambio- me dijo Esme

-Oho- fue lo único que me salió, Jacob nunca me hablaría de ella

…

Jacob se retiró de la fiesta después de su discurso y yo me fui detrás de él, lo vi subir las escaleras, así que lo seguí

-Podemos hablar- le dije antes de que entre a su cuarto

-Que- me dijo serio

-Porque estas tan enojado?-le pregunte

-No te das cuenta por qué no lo conoces, pero Billy va a querer alejarte de mí- me dijo con una cara que no entendí muy bien

-Jacob, Jake, no sé qué problema hay entre ustedes, pero te puedo asegurar él no quiere…-le conteste

-Ya te convenció de eso, todos creen que es algo que no es- me dijo Jacob enojado de nuevo

-Jake, nadie podría sepárame de ti, solo tú y aunque te suene apresurado, no quiero que eso pase nunca- le dije abrazándolo

-Lo prometes, me prometes que nadie te va a convencer de que me dejes- me dijo él y sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza, como no me di cuenta antes que él también escondía algo que le dolía que no lo dejaba terminar de confiar en los otros, que era lo que le hizo Billy,

-Lo prometo, lo prometo- le dije y él me beso con demasiada desesperación

-Hace falta que volvamos a la fiesta?- me dijo sonriendo

-No, no si no quieres- le dije acariciando su rostro una y otra vez

-Aquí están-nos dijo Alice

-Dios Alice, eres siempre una inoportuna- le grito Jacob y ella se empezó a reír

-Son tan hermosos, por favor dense un besito así les puedo sacar una foto por favor, por favor- nos dijo Alice

-No, soy demasiado tímida y no crea que pueda…- no termine de terminar la frase que Jacob tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un beso con demasiado cuidado

-Son la pareja más linda después de obviamente Jasper y yo- nos dijo Alice sonriente

-OK, porque no te vas a ver qué es lo que tu novio está haciendo? Seguro esta mirando algún culo, vete- le dijo Jacob riendose

-Jake no seas así- le dije riéndome y le di un golpe suave

-No van a volver a la fiesta?- nos preguntó Alice

-Pues…- dije y Jacob me sonrió- lo mejor sería bajar quedaría mal que el hijo no esté-Jacob cambio su expresión a una más seria

-Está bien, está bien, bajemos pero no te separas de mi lado- me dijo sonriendo

-Nunca- le dije y bajamos junto a Alice

* * *

><p>bueno chicas espero y les guste gracias todas por sus reviews <em> Deby <em>


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XIX<strong>

_**...  
><strong>_

_**1 mes después**_

_**...**_

_**Nessie**_

-Vamos Nessie- me dijo Jake besando mi cuello dándome pequeños mordiscos, que me hacían cosquilla en todo el cuerpo y acariciando demasiado fuerte mis caderas, sentía su miembro duro rozando mi entrepierna

-Jake, espera, no puedo- le dije y él se separó un poco de mi

-Porque no?- me pregunto serio

-Pues tú sabes estoy con asuntos femeninos- le dije poniéndome demasiado roja

-Asuntos femeninos- me dijo frunciendo demasiado el ceño levantándose de mi cama

-Qué pasa?- le pregunte mirándolo sorprendida por su reacción

-Es que creí que las mujeres tenían su periodo una vez al mes y hace 15 días me dijiste exactamente lo mismo, o te viene demasiado seguido o eres una completa mentirosa- me dijo enojado

-Jake yo…- le dije la palabras no me salían me sentía la más idiota de todas, ahora que le diría

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta y espero que me conteste rápido y sin vacilar- me dijo más enojado aun- yo como hombre te gusto, te éxito, porque tal vez no provoco nada en ti

Abrí mis ojos demasiado grande, yo no podía creer que él me esté preguntando eso, me gustaba demasiado, lo mire a la cara, no sabía que decirle, sabía que esa pregunta venía con trampa, le dé la respuesta que le dé, Jacob querría que pase algo

-Listo, entiendo- me dijo buscando su camisa

-Jake… no por favor quédate- le dije saliendo de la cama, claro que me gustas, tú me besas y acaricias y siento que me consumo por dentro-lo abrace fuerte apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

-Y entonces por qué me mientes?- me pregunto con un tono de molestia por la situación

-No lo sé- le dije y le mentí de nuevo

-Entonces?- me pregunto besándome de nuevo con demasiada pasión, bajando hasta mi cuello, sabía que él iba a querer hacerlo pero yo todavía no estaba lista para contarle la verdad todavía, no había llegado a eso con el psiquíatra de cómo decirlo

-Jake soy virgen- le dije, era una desgraciada, la mentira salió como vómito, y me golpeo en el rostro, me sentí demasiado mierda con eso, pero necesitaba evitar seguir avanzando, pero esto era innecesario como retrocedería tremenda mentira, él frunció el ceño mirándome fijo a los ojos y sonrió

-Tu y yo hace un mes- me dijo mirándome de nuevo serio

-Técnicamente nunca lo he hecho, si me he tocado- susurre lo último- pero nunca tuve una verdadera- le dije no quería volver a repetirlo, no podía

-Comprendo- me dijo más sonriente y me dio un beso- no esperaba esa respuesta, me lo hubiese dicho desde el principio

-Para que te burles de mí?- le pregunte, ahora tenía que seguir con la mentira no podía echarme atrás ahora

-Nunca me burlaría de ti por eso, aunque no entiendo cómo siendo tan hermosa nunca hayas tenido sexo- me contesto

-Pues porque yo no quiero tener sexo, yo quiero hacer el amor- le respondí, tenía que callarme y evadir cualquier pregunta, cuando dije hacer el amor él me miro raro, él y su no creencia en el amor me ponía triste, aunque como podía amar a una mentirosa

-Ahora que losé, prometo ser cuidadoso, aunque de todas formas lo iba a ser- me contesto besando mi cuello, enredando sus manos en mi cabello con cuidado, amaba que él toque me pelo así, trate de concentrarme y me separe un poco, el igual quería hacerlo, decirle soy virgen lo alentó más, era demasiado estúpida

-Jake, quiero que sea especial, no aquí en la casa, no me siento cómoda- le respondí y él me miro serio

-Mañana voy a China y tú me dices esto hoy, sabiendo que me voy- me dijo acariciado mis labios

-Pues no vayas- le dije acariciando su torso desnudo- no me dejes sola

-Son solo dos semanas, si no fuese de suma importancia no iría- me dijo sonriente- aunque tengo dos semanas para pensar el lugar y todo

-Sí, dos semanas- le respondí

-Dos semanas para que te enteres de casi toda la verdad- pensé, tendría que ir todos los días con el psiquiatra para que me ayude a pensar como decirle a Jake todo

-Pasa algo? a donde te vas cuando te pones tan pensativa- me dijo él y yo le sonreí

-A ningún lugar importante, solo estaba pensando que mañana tengo que ir al psiquiatra- le conteste aunque no tendría que haberlo dicho, no me gustaba hablar de eso ni con él ni con nadie

-Y cómo vas?- me pregunto él sentándose en la cama y yo me senté sobre él

-Creo que bien- le dije sonriendo sin ganas

-Te están haciendo bien los nuevos medicamentos que te dieron no?- me pregunto y yo lo mire seria

-Jake, de nuevo, no me gusta hablar de eso- le dije frunciendo el ceño

-Pero yo quiero saber- me dijo besando mi cuello

-Si me están haciendo bien, pero creo que el mejor remedio en mi vida eres tú- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, y él se puso serio, siempre que trataba de ser un poco más dulce de lo habitual, terminaba poniéndose a la defensiva

-Creo que es hora de dormir ya, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano ir a Nueva York por unos papeles, pasar por Jasper e irnos al a tomar el avión- me dijo levantándose de la cama

-No te quedas?- le pregunte casi en una súplica y él me sonrió

-No creo que pueda aguantar no tocarte sabiendo que no voy a poder verte por dos semanas-me contesto él

-Jake, quédate no voy a aguantar dos semanas sin tus brazos para dormir- le dije haciendo un puchero involuntario

Jacob volvió a sentarse de nuevo a mi lado y me beso

-Tú ganas, me quedo siempre termino cediendo contigo- me dijo sonriente

-Eso es bueno o malo- le dije metiéndome bajo las sabanas pegándome a él

-Es malo, para mí- me dijo suspirando y yo me reí- de verdad ahora tratemos de dormir porque tengo que levantarme dentro de pocas horas me dijo dando un beso sumamente suave, abrazándome fuerte contra él

…

Me desperté como a las 6 de la mañana cuando sentí su lugar vacío

-Jake- dije mirando para todos lados, me levante de la cama y fui al baño, él no estaba, me senté en la cama y vi que al lado de la mesita de luz había un papel, lo agarré y tenía algo escrito con la letra de él

"_**Te veías demasiado hermosa durmiendo y no me anime a despertarte, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas piensa en mí tanto como yo pensare en ti tratando de que estas semanas se terminen rápido**_

_**Jacob."**_

Al leer eso di un gran suspiro, porque tenía que ser dulce en un papel y no me lo dijo a la cara, pero igual por lo menos sabía que él iba a pensar en mí, casi me caigo de la cama tratando de agarrar el celular que estaba del otro lado de la mesita cargándose, lo desenchufe y marque su numero

-Tan temprano y despierta?- me pregunto riéndose

-Estoy demasiado furiosa- le dije tratando de que mi tono de voz suene lo más odiosa posible

-Por qué, que paso?- me pregunto Jacob con preocupación

-Por qué no me despertaste para darte un beso, no te pude decir adiós y lo mucho que te voy a extrañar- le conteste cambiando mi voz a uno demasiado meloso hasta para mi gusto pero era lo que él despertaba en mi amor y ternura

-Tenme envidia, yo te llene de besos antes de irme y te susurre de todo- me dijo riéndose

-Eso es injusto- le dije haciendo puchero aunque él no lo viera- dónde estás?

-Estoy en el jet llegando a Nueva York- me dijo riéndose

-Qué pasa?- le pregunte sería

-Nada, es solo que recién hable con Jasper y estaba un poco molesto pensó que saldríamos más tarde así que tiene que preparar todo ya- me contesto

-No me estarás mintiendo y estarás con una rubia que está haciendo alguna estupidez para hacerte reír no?- le pregunte como chiste pero me salió un tono de celosa

-Si estoy en una orgia con 25 rubias- me dijo riéndose- no seas boba estoy solo y aburrido en el avión

-Me serás fiel?- le pregunte seria y sentí una pausa larga del otro lado, era un estúpida como le había preguntado eso

-Nessie confías en mí?- me pregunto con el mismo tono de seriedad con el que yo le hable

-Si confió- le dije suspirando

-No me interesa en este momento estar con otra que no seas tú- me contesto y yo sonreí al escuchar eso

Yo me estire un poco en la cama y largue un gemido involuntario

-No hagas eso, o pensare que tú estás con alguien- me dijo serio

-Que no haga que?- le pregunte

-Esos ruidos- me contesto

-Que ruidos?- le pregunte riéndome

-Ese mmmm que largaste- me dijo serio y me reí

-Solo me estire un poco—le contesté estirándome de nuevo haciendo el mismo ruido

-Haces ruidos muy peculiares para estar simplemente estirándote- me contesto riéndose

-Estamos por aterrizar, cuando lleguemos a China te llamo o tal vez por el camino será un vuelo de casi 12 horas- me dijo y yo me sorprendí

-12 horas?- le pregunte asombrada

-Si 12 horas por suerte es nuestro avión y viajaremos cómodos- me dijo

-OK, besos cuídate Jake y nos vemos en dos semanas- le dije

-Dos putas semanas nos separan- me dijo riéndose

-Jake yo te…voy a extrañarte demasiado, adiós- le dije

-Adiós- me respondió y colgó

_**…**_

Estuve un rato largo en la cama haciendo nada, desde que me convertí en el "algo más serio" de Jacob deje de trabajar lo poco que trabajaba en la casa porque tanto a Jacob como a Billy les molestaba que yo les sirva el desayuno y les tienda las cama aunque para mí eso era demasiado normal, pero para no discutir con ellos termine cediendo, lo único mantuve mi habitación, no quería una arriba salvo cuando dormía con Jacob ya que para él mi cama era un poco chica para los dos

Cundo el reloj dio las 9 de la mañana me desperté y fui directo a la cocina

-Buen día- les dije a Rosalie y a Emmett que estaban desayunando

-Buen día- me respondieron los dos al unísono

-Dormiste bien?- me pregunto Rosalie con una sonrisa picara

-Bastante- le dije sonriendo igual

-Billy ya se despertó?- le pregunto a Emmett

-Sí, Sam lo llevo a lo de Carlisle- me contesto Emmett

-Buen día señorita Biers se le ofrece algo?- me pregunto Bree

-Bree te dije mil quinientas veces que me digas Renesmee- le dije molesta

-El señor Jacob me dijo que yanto Jessica como yo debemos de decirle señorita y tratarla de usted- me contesto en un tono de enfado

-Pues no me gusta cómo suena solo dime Nessie o Renesmee va?- le dije sonriente

-Como usted prefiera-me dijo y salió de la cocina

-Nessie si Jacob les dijo que te traten de usted y con tanto respeto es por qué quiere que esas zorras te den el lugar que tienes en la vida de él- me contesto Rosalie

-Concuerdo esa dos son unas víboras contigo yo no sé porque Jacob contrato a una peor que Jessica aunque imagino por qué - dijo Emmett y yo lo mire con tristeza- perdón Nessie pero todavía no me termina de gustar la idea que salgas con ese sexópata

-Jacob es una gran persona Emmett, no hables así de él- Rosalie le dijo acariciando su rostro

-Y tú porque lo defiendes?- le pregunto él

-Y tú por que la celas a ella?-Rosalie le pregunto enojada

-Basta los dos- les grite, ambos me miraron y me puse demasiado roja- creo que ustedes dos se aman y se celan demasiado- mi tono ahora calmo- no se peleen

-Perdón osita- le dijo él y yo me contuve la risa

-Perdóname tu a mí monito- le dijo Rosalie

Yo escuchando como se decían me volví me reí y ambos me volvieron a mirar

-Perdón es que creo que Jacob me contagio su lado poco romántico y ver tanto afecto me produce envidia, no mentira, un sentimiento tan bonito como el que ustedes se tiene no se puede envidiar solo admirar son demasiado lindos juntos, tan perfectos- les dije

-Dale tiempo a Jacob estoy segura de que cuando le quites esa coraza que se puso sabe Dios porque será más tierno, aunque no creo que sea más tierno que mi hermoso novio pero será muy tierno contigo- me dijo Rosalie

-Ojala y sea así en algún momento, me estoy guardando demasiados te amos- le s dije poniéndome roja

-Y porque te los guardas?-me pregunto Emmett

-Pues veras él no cree en el amor y… tengo miedo de decirle te amo y él se quede callado y no me diga yo también, o me diga que eso es una estupidez, no lo se- le dije

-Si tú le dices te amo y él se queda callado es un idiota que no vale la pena- me dijo Emmett

-Lo amas que lindo, me pone feliz saber que sientes eso por él, creo que deberías decírselo Nessie no te guardes nada aparte creo que a él le gustaría saber eso- me dijo Rosalie

-OK veré cuando vuelva si se lo digo o no- les dije y me senté a desayunar con ellos apenas comí tenía el estómago cerrado, me entretuve bastante con Emmett y Rosalie en el desayuno Emmett era demasiado cómico

-En que te quedaste pensando?- me pregunto Rosalie

-De verdad si alguna vez voy a poder estar totalmente relajada así como tú lo estás con Emmett vivo con la guardia en alto- le respondí

-Pues creo que cuando te sinceres con él del todo- me dijo sonriente

-Pienso lo mismo- le dije

-Nessie vendrás tú no?- me dijo Emmett

-A dónde?- le pregunte desconcertada

-Pues la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños e iré a Nueva York a pasarla con mis amigos- me dijo Emmett

-No lo sé Emmett- le dije mirando al suelo

-Si me dices que es por Jacob no te hablo más- me dijo él serio y de verdad hablaba enserio

-En realidad no quiero que Billy se quede solo en la casa- le conteste

-Serán solo dos días vamos y venimos- me dijo Rosalie

-OK, está bien, no me voy a arriesgar a perder a mi hermano- le dije riéndome

-Sabía que no me fallarías- me dijo Emmett abrazándome

…

La mañana se me paso rápido por suerte estaba acostumbrada no ver en las mañanas a Jacob ya que se iba a Nueva York cuatro veces por semanas seguramente en la noche me costaría más porque últimamente dormíamos en su habitación

Cuando faltaba solo 1 hora para las cuatro me di un baño y me puse una ropa cómoda suelta y casi no me maquille aunque no lo hacía casi nunca, salí hacia el jardín de adelante y ahí estaba Sam jugando con Quimey

-Sam te puedo pedir un favor?- le dije y Quimey corrió a abrazarme

-Dígame señorita- me dijo sonriente

-Podrías llevarme hasta el centro?- le pregunte tímidamente

-Claro que sí, suba y vamos- me dijo serio

Yo me senté en el asiento de atrás mirando hacia afuera, el día estaba bastante lindo, no quería que se vaya más el calor no me disgustaba el frio pero amaba el clima cálido, mi celular empezó a sonar ya casi salto de la emoción al ver que era Jacob

-Hola- le dije sin poder disimular una gran sonrisa

-Que estás haciendo?- me pregunto

-Estoy yendo hacia donde tú sabes- le conteste casi nadie sabía que iba al psiquiatra, Sam siempre me dejaba en el centro y de ahí yo caminaba unas cuadras hasta la casa del especialista donde me atendía

-OK- me dijo él

-Ya llegaste?- le pregunte sonriente

-No, todavía nos quedan unas horas más de viaje calculo que para las 7 de la tarde de Forks estaremos llegando tal vez hasta que nos acomodemos en el hotel y todo sean las 8 de la noche en Forks- me dijo él, sabía que quedaría como una bestia pero necesitaba preguntárselo

-Cuanta diferencia horaria hay?- le pregunte tímidamente

-Pues unas 15 horas- me contesto él

-Bastante- le conteste

-Sí, bastante- me dijo riéndose

-Jake la semana que viene iré a Nueva York- le dije como un flash

-Que dijiste?-me pregunto serio

-Que iré a Nueva York- le respondí

-A qué? – me pregunto casi gritando

-Es el cumpleaños de Emmett y lo va a festejar en Nueva York con sus amigos y…- le dije pero me interrumpió

-Amigos dijiste? tú no tienes nada que ir a hacer con sus amigos- me contesto molesto

-También ira Rosalie- le conteste

-Tú crees que con un va Rosalie, me das más seguridad conociéndola como es, te querrá enganchar con algún amigo de ese idiota, no quiero que vayas- me dijo molesto

-Jake no seas así …- le dije pero de nuevo me interrumpió

-Nessie te prohíbo que vayas- me dijo enojado y yo me reí- De que te ríes?

-Es que actúas como celoso- le dije

-Pero que actitud tan infantil la tuya, no estoy para nada celoso de ti, si quieres ve y has lo que se te plazca- me grito y me corto

-Si adiós también te quiero maldito hijo de…- dije y Sam me miro por el retrovisor y me señalo con la cabeza a Quimey- niño de papá

Estaba demasiado molesta por la actitud de Jacob lo mejor habría sido no decirle nada e irme, yo nunca había sido tan dependiente de alguien, porque le dije que iba a ir a Nueva York, en el camino hasta el centro fui en silencio, cuando llegamos me baje deprimida, tenía bastante de que hablar a diferencia de otras veces

-A qué hora vengo por usted señorita- me dijo Sam

-Sam tu no, dime tan solo Nessie, me molesta que Jacob hasta a ti te haya pedido que me trates así- le dije y él se rio

-OK Renesmee a qué hora vengo por ti- me dijo sonriente

-Dentro de una hora, gracias- le dije.

Espere que su auto se vaya y empecé a caminar rápido hasta lo del psiquiatra, cuando llegue toque él timbre y espere un rato

-Pensé que no vendrías- me dijo sonriente al verme

-Se me hizo un poco tarde perdón señor Witherdale- le dije y el me sonrió

-James, Renesmee solo dime James- me dijo sonriente y me invito a pasar

Fuimos directo a un despacho que el tenia, me senté enfrente del escritorio, el tenia diván y todo porque también era psicólogo pero la idea de recostarme enfrente de él aunque sea en un diván no me gustaba ya que él no era una persona muy mayor tenía unos 30 años con suerte, aunque estaba segura que si fuese un hombre mayor tampoco me recostaría en el diván

-Primero ya paso un mes, sientes algún cambio favorable con el nuevo remedio que te recete?- me pregunto

-Pues la verdad sí, creo no se últimamente no me siento deprimida pero es por motivos que no tienen que ver con los remedios creo- le dije sonriente

-Las pesadillas?- me pregunto serio

-Hace semanas no las tengo- le conteste aliviada

-OK y por qué tu cara de preocupación, tristeza?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-Pues recién me pelee por teléfono con Jacob- le dije golpeando los dedos contra la mesa, me incomodaba un poco como a veces me miraba

-Eso solo te tiene mal?- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza , si bien me molestaba como me miraba era con la única persona con la que podía hablar sin miedo alguno, me gustaba que sea psiquiatra y psicólogo

-Pues ayer en la noche Jacob y yo estábamos besándonos y los besos eran cada vez más… más- le dije no sabia como expresarme bien sin quedar como una boba pero tan poco como una zorra que habla sin tapujos de cualquier cosa

- Apasionados – me dijo él

-Si exacto eran besos cada vez más apasionados, Jacob hoy viajo a China y bueno quería que nosotros dos usted sabe- le dije poniéndome roja

-Y paso?- me pregunto

-Pues no, le dije primero que estaba con mi periodo y él se dio cuenta que le mentí porque eso ya se lo había dicho y se enojó demasiado y me pregunto si como hombre le gusto- le dije y el me miro serio

-Jacob te gusta cómo hombre?- me pregunto y yo abrí mis ojos demasiado sentí que se me podían salir

-Clero que me gusta si no dejaría que me bese y me abrace y me haga sentir segura- le dije y sentí que mi respuesta fue un poco infantil- aparte cuando lo tengo cerca siento que me consumo por dentro

-Pero…- me dijo él más serio

-Pero le mentí con otra cosa para zafar de la situación, le dije que era virgen pero eso lo entusiasmo más, la idea de que soy virgen, pura que nadie me toco lo puso demasiado feliz, pero en realidad un maldito me marco para siempre- le dije y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas James me acerco una caja de clínex y tome uno

-Yo creo que es tiempo de que le digas la verdad, a la larga se lo vas a tener que decir, tu no podrás ser una persona plena y empezar a ser feliz si no puedes decirle a la persona que está contigo lo que te paso, y creo que este chico Jacob es el que te va a ayudar a superar de alguna manera lo que pasaste, porque la verdad es liberadora- me dijo James demasiado serio aunque yo sentí que casi era un cd de autoayuda como me hablaba

-Cómo hago?- le pregunte asustada

-Pues trata de que estén solos los dos, que nadie los vaya a importunar y claramente que no sea 5 minutos antes de que cometan o traten de cometer el acto sexual, tú me dijiste que para que él controle sus impulsos tú le dices diferentes excusas para no tener relaciones con él, no le des la verdad como excusa porque él terminara creyendo que es otra excusa tuya- me dijo y yo solo asentía con la cabeza

-Tengo miedo, y si se lo digo y no lo sé, me tiene asco o pena y no se siente más atraído por mí- le dije tratando de poner más excusas para seguir callando la verdad

-Renesmee en la vida hay que tomar algunos riesgos y no tener miedo tienes que tener más seguridad de ti misma, no puedes tenerle miedo a la verdad mentir solo va a producir que él te termine odiando tienes que decirle la verdad y si tú le dices la verdad y el ya no te desea creo que no te merece- me contesto en un tono serio

-No esperaba esa respuesta- le dije poniéndome roja

-Disculpa por lo que te dije, pero tú me describiste a este Jacob como una persona que se comporta de forma cariñosa y gentil contigo aunque tiene un carácter un poco cambiante, que sus amigas te dicen que él no se comporta como contigo con otras, no lo conozco pero es claro que él siente algo por ti no puede dejar de sentir algo por ti si tú le dices eso y tampoco creo que deje de desearte si lo que siente por ti es más fuerte que su obsesión por la perfección- me dijo pensante

-Tengo que irme gracias por escucharme- le dije sonriente

-Nos vemos dentro de 10 días si?- me dijo sonriente

-Si dentro de 10 días- le respondí sonriente y salí

Como le diría a Jacob la verdad, tendría que ensayarlo una y otra vez, mentalmente tenía dos semanas para hacerlo, mi celular empezó a sonar en mi bolso y lo que desesperada pensando que era Jacob aunque para mi sorpresa era Sam

-Paso algo?- le pregunte asustada él nunca me llamaba

-No, es solo que quería llevar a Emily hasta la casa y no podré pasar por ti hasta dentro de media hora, perdón es que… - me dijo Sam

-Sam no hay problema te espero en el café que está a la vuelta del hospital si?

-Está bien y gracias por no molestarte por esto- me dijo ahora relajado

-Como me va a molestar Sam- le dije sonriendo, últimamente todos los que conocían a Jacob se habían puesto demasiado educados conmigo de algunos no me molestaba tanto, pero si de Sam y Emily era la futura madrina de su hija no podían tratarme de usted

_**...**_

Llegue al café, me pareció que a esa hora no haya nadie mayormente siempre había un grupo de viejitos tomando café mientras discutían de política, me senté cerca de la ventana cosa de ver cuando Sam venga por mí, tuve suerte de llegar rápido al café porque apenas había entrado, empezó a caer una llovizna que se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia

-Adiós hermoso día- pensé y sonreí

-Le mandan esto- me dijo una chica sonriendo, era un café latte machiatto mi preferido

-Quien me lomando?- pregunte algo confundida y feliz

-Aquel chico que está allí sentado- me dijo sonriente

-Y él como sabe lo que tomo?- le pregunte un poco molesta

-Pues nos dijo que le mandemos lo que le gusta- me contesto nerviosa al ver mi cara

-Pues dígale que no que gracias, no quiero su latte ni nada- le dije seria -y por favor tráigame un latte machiatto

-Pero este es…- me dijo la chica molesta

-Que no venga de él, gracias- le dije y mire hacia afuera

-Se puede saber por qué rechazo el latte que le mande?- me pregunto ese chico acercándose a mi mesa

-Poor que no me interesa que nadie me invite nada, aparte aceptar seria de alguna forma aprobar que usted venga a sentarse a donde estoy yo ahora y tratar de conquistarme y eso es lo último que quiero- le dije mirándolo poco a los ojos, tenía que tratar de tener poco contacto visual, suspire y mire hacia afuera

-Esperas a alguien?- me pregunto sonriente, pero no le respondí- te dejaron plantada- él ahora estaba riéndose- que idiota podría dejarte plantada

-Espero que vengan a buscarme, y no me dejaron plantada mi novio está viajando a China- le dije sonriendo sin ganas

-Así que novio, que confianza se tiene de dejarte sola, no tiene miedo de que otros lobos acechen a tan linda oveja- me dijo sentándose enfrente mío

-Primero nadie te invito a sentar, segundo me parece que eres un tanto metido y tercero el confía en mi jamás miraría a un pichón de lobo- le dije seria

-Pichón de lobo? Creo que te estas confundiendo las especies- me dijo riéndose a carcajadas

-Podrías retirarte de mi mesa- le dije molesta

-Pues en realidad las mesas son todas mías compre hace una semana el local- me dijo orgulloso

-Entonces me voy yo- le conteste furiosa y me levante

-No, quédate te vas a perder las últimas semanas del café- me contesto

-Últimas semanas?- le pregunte

-Si voy a convertir a este lugar en un resto-pub-bailable sabias que en Forks hay pocos lugares para los jóvenes mayormente vienen a este café de noche o van a otros lados, el café lo voy a trasladar a tres cuadras de aquí- me contesto

-Pues que interesante para a alguien que le interese, yo igual me voy- le dije revoleando los ojos

-No, me voy yo te dejo tomar tu café tranquila y perdón si te moleste es lo último que quería hacer- me dijo sonriente

-Por cierto soy Nahuel tu eres?- me pregunto volviendo a acercarse a mi

-Mi nombre es Renesmee- le dije y enarque una ceja, cuando la mayoría escuchaba mis nombre pensaban que tenía nombre de resfriado y las primeras veces lo nombraban demasiado mal

-Pues Renesmee un placer conocerte- me dijo sonriente y se fue

Mi celular empezó a sonar, revolví todo el bolso buscándolo, cunado lo saque y vi que era Jacob me alegre

-Hola- le dije sonriendo

-Hola- me dijo serio

-Sigues enojado?- le pregunte temiendo un "si no quiero que vayas te lo advierto por última vez"

-No, hable con Jasper y él me dijo que era un estúpido tú nunca hiciste algo como para que yo desconfié de ti, así que no hay problema perdón si te grite- me dijo él

-No importa, está todo bien yo voy a hacer de cuenta que no paso- le dije feliz y relajada

-Dónde estás?- me pregunto cuando la música del café empezó a sonar más fuerte, el dueño era un completo imbécil

Deje en la mesa la plata del latte y la propina y salí hacia la calle

-Estaba en el café que está cerca del hospital, estoy esperando a Sam- le dije tiritando de frío de repente había empezado a hacer demasiado frío

-Todavía no fue por ti- me dijo enojado- ahora lo llamo y me va a escuchar

-Jacob fue a llevar a Emily a su casa y de ahí viene por mí ya hablamos por teléfono- le dije parándome bajo el alero del café para no mojarme

-Está bien, cuando llegas a la casa me mandas un mensaje si?- me dijo ahora en un tono relajado

-Jake sé que esto es aprovecharme de la situación pero hoy puedo dormir en tu cama?- le pregunte poniéndome roja

-Claro que puedes las dos semanas si quieres, mi cama es tuya- me dijo él

-Gracias, aunque sabía que no me ….- le dije y quede sorprendida cuando salió ese molesto

-Se me olvidaba darte esto, dentro de un mes se abre el local, toma esta tarjeta entraras gratis por un mes, solo por ser tú, si vienen chicas hermosas se llenaría el lugar- me dijo extendiendo su mano- si todavía no vienen por ti, porque no entras Renesmee te vas a enfermar si te mojas

-Quien mierda está contigo?- me pregunto Jacob, yo mire mal a ese Nahuel

-Nadie- le dije y empecé a caminar bajo la lluvia alejándome del café

-Nadie? Acaso me tomas por estúpido, esa voz yo no la conozco con que tipo estas?- me dijo más molesto

-Jake, el nuevo dueño del café me invito a venir a un pub que esta por inaugurar dentro de un mes, solo es eso- le dije parándome bajo el alero de una casa

-Y por qué carajo se sabía tu nombre?- me pregunto, mierda era una estúpida

-Jacob él se presentó solo es eso, no te voy a negar si se quiso hacer el galán pero le aclare que estaba de novia y se fue- le dije casi llorando

-No me voy ni un día y a ti te persiguen idiotas y tú les coqueteas, no quiero que vuelvas a ese café- me ordeno

-Yo no estaba coqueteando, y te lo prometo, no vuelvo, lo prometo- le dije

-Cuando tenga ganas te llamo - me dijo y corto, me senté en la escalera de la casa esperando a ver si pasaba el auto de Sam siempre pasaba por esa calle ya que era de un solo sentido no podía agarrar ninguna otra

-Quieres que te lleve?- me pregunto ese Nahuel apareciendo en su auto

-No gracias estoy esperando al chofer de mi casa- le dije seria

-Chofer, así que eres una niña rica- me dijo sonriente

-Me puedes dejar en paz hiciste que me pelee con mi novio, no me molestes más porque no me gusta ser maleducada con la gente- le conteste

-Tu novio no te merece si no confía en ti- me dijo sonriente

-Vete a la mierda y déjame tranquila- le grite

-OK, entonces te veo dentro de un mes- me dijo guineano el ojo y se fue

-Maldito imbécil- pensé

…

Sam tardo un poco más de media hora en venir por mí, cuando llego estaba empapada de pies a cabeza, se disculpó más de 20 veces cuando me vio sentada bajo un alero tiritando de frío, yo le dije que no había problema. Cuando llegamos a la casa me fui directo al cuarto de Jacob él tenía un hermosa bañera enorme de hidromasaje, cuando se cargó le puse unas sales y me metí rápido, era demasiado genial estar en su baño, su pieza, todo tenía el olor a su perfume a sus crema de afeitar, el baño de Jacob era uno de los lugares más grandes de la casa, me relaje rápido y cerré los ojos, estuve un rato largo pensando en cómo decirle la verdad pero la verdad solo se puede decir de una sola forma y estaba dispuesta a dársela, Salí del agua cuando mis deditos se estaban convirtiendo en pasas de uva por lo arrugadito que estaban, no tenía ganas de comer pero baje igual, sino Rosalie y Emmett me iban a decir de todo.

Cuando baje la mesa estaba lista, hoy cenaría con Billy

-Hey Nessie como estas hoy no te vi en todo el día- me dijo Billy y yo le di un fuerte abrazo

-Hola señor Black, estoy muy bien, tiene razón hoy no nos cruzamos, sabe si Jacob no llego ya a China?- le pregunte sin darle vueltas al asunto.

-Sí, recién hable con él, ya llegaron estaban yendo hacia el hotel- me dijo sonriente

-Está bien- le dije pasando el tenedor por el plato ida y vuelta mirando la comida

-Que paso entre ustedes ¿pelearon no?- me dijo serio

-No es más me llamo hace una hora y me dijo que cuando se instale en el hotel me iba a llamar- le dije probando la comida era cada vez mejor mintiendo aunque no lo era del todo él me había dicho eso y después el "te llamare cuando quiera"

-Está bien- me dijo Billy

_**…**_

Los días pasaban lentos y de forma tortuosa para mí, ya era el quinto día y no me llamaba si llamaba a Billy, también a Rosalie pero a mí no, yo lo llamaba siempre, pero no atendía mis llamados y cuando hablaba con Billy y le pedía que me lo pase, Jacob simplemente me cortaba una actitud demasiado infantil la de él y la mía que fingía que hablaba con él todos los días, ya me estaba doliendo no escuchar su voz, él me estaba castigando de alguna forma por haber hablado con otro, sin ninguna mala intención, me sentía de nuevo sola y lo descubrí en la noche cuando las malditas pesadillas volvieron, me desperté llorando, necesitaba escucharlo hablar y decir que todo estaría bien que no estaba más enfadado conmigo, pero a este paso cuando el vuelva iba a terminar dejándome, mire el reloj de la mesita de luz, eran las 4 de la mañana, busque mi celular y lo llame, pero él no me atendía así que fui por el plan B y llame a Jasper le iba a pedir que me lo pase

-Hola- me dijo Jasper en un tono serio

-Hola Jasper- le dije secándome las lágrimas

-Disculpen, estamos en una reunión Renesmee- me dijo en un susurro demasiado formal

-Jasper por favor dile a Jacob que me llame- le dije llorando

-Paso algo?- me pregunto ahora preocupado

-No, solo necesitó que me llame, por favor díselo- le dije haciéndome un bollito en su cama, metiéndome bajo las sabana

-OK, la reunión ya está terminando, cuando termina le digo que te llame si?- me dijo en un tono calmo

-Por favor y perdón por haberte llamado- le dije

-No es nada Nessie- me dijo y colgó y llore peor aferrándome a su almohada, era obvio que no me iba a llamar,

No pasaron ni quince minutos que mi celular empezó a sonar

-Jacob- le dije sollozando

-Qué quieres? Me acabas de sacar de una reunión importante - me dijo serio, todavía seguía enfadado

-Perdón, es que tuve una pesadilla- le dije con miedo a que me corte por interrumpirlo solo por eso

-Es un chisto eso no- me dijo en un tono que yo sabía que era un grito aunque era bajo

-No, disculpa fui una idiota por llamar-le dije tragándome las lagrimas

-Ya me sacaste de la reunión, quieres contarme?- me pregunto y suspiro

-Te extraño demasiado- le dije sentándome en la cama y llore peor, no podía para de llorar, odiaba que él sepa que lo necesitaba tanto como el aire o más y que a él no le importe

-Yo también te extraño, hermosa- me dijo y mi corazón empezar a latir con fuerza, sentí que se podía salir de mi pecho por esas palabras, pero sabía que eso era mentira

-Eres un mentiroso tu no me extrañas, yo me canse de llamarte y tú nunca me contestaste porque me haces eso Jacob, porque me haces sufrir?- le pregunte respirando entrecortado por el llanto que no cesaba

-Perdón, te prometo que no te are esto de nuevo si, pero por favor deja de llorar- me dijo como una suplica

-Jacob, vuelve pronto- le dije más calmada

-Voy a tratar de volver lo más pronto posible, quieres contarme que soñaste?- me pregunto

-Soñé que querían matarme, escucharte me tranquiliza tanto- le dije y el volvió a suspirar y rio

-Eres todo un caso- me dijo de forma dulce

Hablamos más de tres horas por teléfono, hasta que empecé a quedarme dormida escuchando su voz, me desperté pasado el mediodía, estaba demasiado contenta de que él me haya dicho que me extrañaba y haya estado horas del otro lado del teléfono para mí, después de ese día el me llamaba todo el tiempo y la primer semana gracias a eso se me paso rápido

_**…**_

Ya estaba a martes solo tres días para que Jacob vuelva, me levante a las cinco de la mañana y prepare un bolso liviano, dos jeans un par de zapatillas, tres remeras y una chaqueta, más el vestido que había ido a comprar con Rosalie para la fiesta

-Permiso, estas lista?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Sí, ya estoy lista- le dije sonriente

-El taxi está esperándonos en la puerta para salir, tenemos unas horitas de viaje, así que ve cómoda – me dijo y yo me reí

-Está bien mamá- le dije y ella me nalgueo y yo me puse roja y la mire- Hey que haces?

-Mamá te voy a dar, hermana mayor, te lo acepto, bueno salgamos- me dijo Rosalie riendo tomo mi bolso y se lo calzo al hombro

Afuera estaba Emmett junto a Billy charlando, no podía creer que Billy ya estaba despierto,

-Aquí estamos listas para partir- dijo Rosalie abrazando a Emmett

-Entonces ya vayamos estoy demasiado emocionado por ver a mis amigos, los estoy extrañado mucho- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Adiós señor Black- le dije sonriente, era la primera vez en meses que me iba de su casa

-Adiós Nessie, y Emmett ya sabes cuida a la futura madre de mis nietos- dijo Billy y yo no pude evitar no ponerme roja con eso

-Quédese tranquilo que las cuidaré a ambas como si fuesen oro- Emmett le contesto sonriente y llevo hasta adentro a Billy.

Rosalie no le había errado tuvimos más de 6 horas de viaje en total, me dolían las piernas de tanto estar sentada, pero valían la pena por Emmett, cuando llegamos a Nueva York fuimos directo al departamento que era de Rosalie, era demasiado femenino, no era que yo no lo sea pero era todo color rosa pastel, muy casa de una Barbie

-Bienvenidos a mi pequeña casa, que les parece- Dijo Rosalie feliz

-Es muy muy…- dije frunciendo el ceño y mirando a Emmett

-Rosa- contesto Emmett riéndose al mismo tiempo que yo

-Bueno cuando me mude era una idiota y quería mi casa rosa, ahora quiero cambiarla, pero ¿ustedes saben cuánto cuesta la pintura? prefiero dejarla así- nos dijo Rosalie riéndose

-Me gusta mucho tu casa Barbie, donde está tu convertible?- le pregunto Emmett riéndose

-En lo de una amiga, no quería dejarlo solo y lo preste- dijo ella de forma natural

-Tienes un convertible?- le pregunto Emmett

-Sí, tengo un BMW 6-series, me lo compro Jacob para que no ande manejándome en bus o en taxi, aunque casi nunca lo use, Jacob siempre me llevo a todos lados es bastante considerado- Rosalie dijo sonriente y Emmett la miro demasiado serio

-Un BMW, un auto bastante lujoso- Emmett le respondió

-Sí, pero para completar la casa de esta Barbie falta algo- Rosalie le dijo abrazándolo al ver la cara de Emmett

-No tengo ni idea que es lo que te puede llegar a faltar- le contesto Emmett de mala manera

-Pues que me puede faltar, tú ¿Dónde viste a una Barbie si su Ken?- le pregunto Rosalie dándole un beso en el mentón a Emmett y él la beso con pasión

-Creo que me iré a dar una vuelta por ahí- les dije retrocediendo para salir de adentro de la casa

-Hay Nessie no, como te vas a ir?- ahora vamos a dormir un rato, tengo una habitación extra, después vamos a ir u un salón de belleza que conozco, para que nos mimen un poco- me dijo Rosalie sonriente

-Pero y Emmett?- pregunte supuestamente hoy era su cumpleaños como íbamos a dejarlo solo para ir a un salón de belleza

-Yo me voy a comprar alguna bebidas con mis amigos, la comida para la noche y demás cosas- me contesto sonriente le dio un beso a Rosalie

…

A eso de las 5 de la tarde fuimos directo al salón de belleza, donde nos hicieron, la manicura y la pedicura aunque yo ya me había pintado las uñas la noche anterior, Rosalie se cortó un poco las puntas del pelo yo amaba el largo de mi pelo así que solo me hicieron un baño de crema, y después peinaron mis bucles uno por uno, algo un tanto exagerado para mí, pero se veían demasiado bonitos, al terminar en el salón de belleza nos fuimos directo al departamento de Rosalie donde ella me maquillo tardando casi una hora en maquillarse ella y luego a mí, para las 7 de la tarde estabas listas para que Emmett venga por nosotras, él llego casi a las 8 de la noche Rosalie estaba un poco impaciente. Emmett nos había ido a buscar no en su auto, seguramente era el de algún amigo. Cuando llegamos al departamento del amigo de Emmett el lugar estaba demasiado lleno, apenas entre perdí de vista a Rosalie y a Emmett, así que me quede apoyada contra una pared, seguramente quedaría como una antisocial en la fiesta, pero me costaba un poco relacionarme con la gente cuando había tanta cantidad junta, estuve un rato largo parada ahí, sentía que no debería de haber ido, nunca había ido a una fiesta, era demasiado anormal

-Tú debes ser la ex de Emmett- me dijo un chico sonriéndome

-Me conoces?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja

-Emmett me hablo mucho de ti, ahora me habla mucho de Rosalie- me contesto sonriente

-Y como sabes que soy su ex y no una simple amiga?- le pregunte

-Pues él me dijo que la chica tenía ojos marrón chocolate, un pelo marrón cobrizo con rulos, tez blanca y con cara de ángel, eres tú, aparte soy su mejor amigo y nunca te vi- me dijo sonriendo y yo no pude evitar sonreírle

-Un placer soy Renesmee- le dije

-Yo soy Alec, veo que no estas tomando nada, ¿quieres que te traiga algo para tomar?- me pregunto de forma amable

-Un vaso de agua o gaseosa, no tomo alcohol- le dije sonriente

-OK- me dijo y se perdió entre la multitud, ¿cuantos amigos tenía Emmett?

-Por fin te encuentro- me dijo Rosalie dándome un abrazo- la estás pasando bien?

-De maravilla- le dije tratando de parecer lo más natural posible

-Emmett me presento como su novia delante de todos sus amigos, estoy demasiado feliz- me dijo sonriendo

-Te felicito- le dije suspirando, deseaba demasiado que Jacob diga ella es mi novia a alguna persona pero eso era imposible

-Me acompañas al baño?- me pregunto, yo asentí y la seguí, estuvimos un rato largo juntas hasta que Emmett la llamo y volví a quedar sola y me volví a mi rincón, mi celular empezó a sonar así que salí al pequeño balcón

-Hola- dije tapando con mi otra mano mi oreja

-Hola hermosa ya estás en la fiesta?- me pregunto Jacob

-Sí, estoy en la fiesta- le dije cerrando el ventanal, para poder escucharlo mejor

-La estas pasando bien?- me pregunto serio

-Creo que la pasaría mejor si tu estuvieses aquí- le dije con voz melosa

-Yo en el cumpleaños de Emmett, eso nunca pasara- me contesto riéndose

-Tienes una risa demasiado hermosa- le dije suspirando

-Nadie se insinuó?- me pregunto poniéndose de nuevo serio

-Pues no- le dije mordiéndome el labio y volví a suspirar me gustaba que me cele, significaba que me quería algo

-Por fin te encontré, me dejaste con tu vaso en la mano- me dijo Alec sonriente

-Quien te está hablando?- me pregunto Jacob

-Gracias por el agua- le dije de manera cortante, pero no tenía por qué tratarlo así, yo no había hecho nada malo

-Renesmee te estoy hablando, con quien mierda estas- me dijo Jacob con una voz que yo sabía que traería de nuevo una tempestad

-Paso algo?- me pregunto Alec de forma gentil

-Estoy hablando con mi novio- le dije sonriente- Jacob un amigo de Emmett me hizo el favor de traerme un vaso de agua

-Tú me estas tomando por qué? Una vez te lo dejo pasar dos no, tú estás buscándote a otro- me dijo Jacob

-Jacob, de nuevo con esto no, lo prometiste- le dije angustia

-Diviértete con el amigo de ese imbécil, yo buscare con quien divertirme aquí- me dijo enojado y me colgó, me sentí enferma con su me buscare con quien divertirme

-Estas bien?- me pregunto el amigo de Alec acercándose pero yo retrocedí

-Sí, estoy bien, solo quiero hablar tranquila con mi novio,- le dije y él simplemente suspiro y se fue

Llame como 40 veces a Jacob, era una idiota ahora si estaba segura que no tenía que haber ido a esa fiesta, porque no le hice caso, me quede mirando hacia la calle un rato largo, no tenía ganas de volver a la fiesta, solo quería que Jacob me atienda el teléfono

-Porque estás aquí afuera?- me pregunto Emmett con el ceño fruncido

-Demasiada gente, me ahoga, nunca fui a una fiesta- le dije sonriendo sin ganas

-Fuiste a la de Billy y bailaste bastante con tú sabes- me dijo parándose al lado mío

-No es lo mismo, esta es una fiesta más juvenil si se podría decir, no sé de qué hablar, me siento más sola que de costumbre- le dije y él me sonrió

-No estás sola, me tienes a mí- me dijo y me abrazo

-Gracias a Emmett- le dije abrazándolo fuerte y una lagrima se me escapo

-Sé que hay más, ¿qué paso?- me pregunto

-Pues, estaba hablando con Jacob apareció tú amigo, Jacob se enojó y me dijo diviértete con el amigo de Emmett, yo me buscare una para divertirme aquí- le dije con un nudo en la garganta del el odio que me estaba teniendo

-Es un imbécil, no vale la pena que te amargues por él, olvídalo, Nessie tu eres joven, bonita podrías salir con el chico que quisieras- me aconsejo Emmett

-No puedo- le dije y suspire

-Tanto así lo amas- me dijo serio

-Con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, con mi alma, no podría amar a otro que no sea él- le dije y él me sonrió

-Me alegra que sientas eso, lástima que hacia él- me contesto y me volvió a abrazar

Mi celular volvió a sonar, decía desconocido, yo sabía que él no podía enojarse de nuevo por algo así

-Te dejo para que hables con ese- me dijo Emmett y me guiño el ojo- por cierto hazte rogar un poco- yo le sonreí y respire profundo

-Hola- dije feliz

-Nessie, por fin puedo comunicarme- me dijo Alice llorando de forma desconsolada

-Que paso?- le pregunte asustada

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste gracias por sus reviews besitos Debs<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XX<strong>

**Nessie 's Pov**

_**-Nessie, por fin puedo comunicarme- me dijo Alice llorando de forma desconsolada**_

_**-Que paso?- le pregunte asustada tapando mis oídos para escucharla mejor**_

_**-Quería saber si puedes decirle a Billy que a mi mamá le dio un infarto-se escuchó un gran silencio, como podía ser posible si yo un día antes la había visto tan bien- por favor necesito que vayan a hacerle compañía a mi papá hasta que lleguemos, él está solo en el hospital y…– me dijo llorando peor - ya estamos saliendo al aeropuerto para ir a Forks por favor**_

_**-Alice, no puede ser, yo estoy aquí en Nueva York en el cumpleaños de Emmett, yo ahora mismo llamo a Sam para que vaya a buscar al Señor Black a la casa y lo lleve directo al hospital- le conteste lo más serena posible aunque no sabía cómo pude hilar tres palabras, yo quería demasiado a Esme ella era demasiado dulce y fue una de las únicas que no me vio como una zorra oportunista**_

_**-Si le pasa algo a mi mamá yo…- me dijo llorando**_

_**-No le va a pasar nada a Esme ella es fuerte- le dije respirando profundo- ten fe todo va a estar bien**_

_**-Gracias- me dijo y colgó**_

Entre de nuevo a la fiesta y me puse a buscar a Emmett o a Rosalie tenía que ir hasta el departamento de Rosalie por mi pasaporte, boleto de avión y documento, cada vez estaba más segura que irme de Forks había sido la decisión más errada. Rosalie estaba charlando con unas chicas así que me acerque rápido a ella

-Rosalie aquí estas, tengo que ir al departamento por mi pasaporte documento y …- le dije trabándome con mis propias palabras por lo rápido que las dije

-Hey tranquila que paso?- me pregunto con cara de susto

-La madre de Edward y Alice tuvo un infarto, tengo que volver- le dije angustiada, pero ella no lo tomo como una gran cosa

-Sí, tú documento y demás lo tengo aquí en mi bolso- me dijo de forma tranquila

-Tú que haces con mis cosas?- le pregunte mirándola sorprendida por eso, pero yo igual era bastante estúpida ni siquiera tenía conmigo mi documento, una "N.N" por la calle si me pasaba algo

-Pues veras, mi departamento no está en la mejor zona y estoy más segura llevando los papeles importantes conmigo- me contesto

-OK, me facilitas el trabajo de no tener que ir hasta tu departamento- le conteste

-Te iras ya?- me pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, pediré que me cambien el pasaje, ya veo que hare pero tengo que salir ya- le conteste

-Espera, le digo a Emmett para llevarte hasta el aeropuerto en que iras si no?- me pregunto preocupada

-En taxi- le conteste guardando en mi cartera, el pasaje y demás cosas

-No, no, es peligroso que andes sola, Jacob me mataría si te pasa algo- me contesto seria,

_-Sí, claro preocuparse, él se muere si me pasa algo-pensé_

-Rosalie, este es el cumpleaños de Emmett no se puede ir de su fiesta- le conteste tratando de que entre en razón

-OK, entonces le pediré a su amigo, el dueño del auto con el que Emmett nos fue a buscar si no te podría llevar hasta el aeropuerto- me dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome hasta el otro extremo del departamento casi arrastrandome

-Hey Alec puedes hacerme un favor?- Rosalie le pregunto sonriente

-No, no hace falta, Rose prefiero ir en taxi- le conteste, no podía dejar que nadie me lleve si Jacob me llamaba a mitad de camino, me tendría que tirar aunque el auto este en movimiento

-Ir en taxi a dónde?- me pregunto Alec sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño

-Al aeropuerto, es que una amiga de ella tuvo un accidente, recién se lo dijeron y tiene que volver- Rosalie le dijo de forma calma

-OK, no hay problema te llevo- me dijo Alec sin ocultar una gran sonrisa

-Tú estás en la fiesta de tu amigo y el viaje hasta el aeropuerto es casi de una hora, no sería justo que…- le dije y me vi interrumpida por Rosalie

-Hey, deja que te lleve, llegaras rápido y con suerte te tomaras pronto un avión si?- me dijo Rosalie tratando de convencerme

-Está bien- le dije era bastante egoísta de mi parte pensar en que iba a decir Jacob, cuando una persona a la que yo quería demasiado le había dado un infarto

-OK, vamos- me dijo Alec y yo lo seguí

-A dónde vas?- me pregunto Emmett parándose enfrente mío, mirándome con enojo

-A Esme le dio un infarto, tengo que volver- le dije y él me dio un gran abrazo

-Está bien, ojala y este todo bien, dale un abrazo de mi parte a Carlisle, y otra cosa no te hagas la cabeza por ese imbécil si?- me dijo y me abrazo más fuerte - no se merece tenerte y tratarte como lo hace- me susurro y me miro serio

Rosalie y Emmett nos acompañaron hasta abajo y de ahí, seguí mi camino al aeropuerto sola con Alec, los 2 íbamos callados, me sentí una estúpida, no diciéndole ni A todo por Jacob y sus estúpidos celos que ya no me parecían de una persona dulce sino de un imbécil egoísta que se creía mi dueño

-Mierda, me olvide- dije en voz alta

-Que paso?- me pregunto Alce mirándome fijo

Saque mi celular de forma rápida y maque el número de Sam, el teléfono sonó un par de veces y no me atendía nadie hasta que escuche una voz

_**-Hola- me dijo Sam con una voz ronca **_

_**-Hola Sam- le dije tratando de no sonar exaltada**_

_**-Renesmee paso algo?- me pregunto bostezando**_

_**-Tienes que ir por Billy y llevarlo hasta el hospital, a Esme le dio un infarto y seguramente Carlisle esta solo allí- le dije respire profundo**_

_**-Sí, ya voy, OK, ya salgo a lo de Billy, él ya lo sabe?- me pregunto y escuche que se chocaba con cosas**_

_**-No, precisamente ahora lo iba a llamar, Sam dile al sereno que te deje entrar, y ayuda a a Billy a levantarse- le dije pasándome la mano por la frente**_

_**-OK, ya salgo- me dijo y colgó**_

Llame al celular de Billy y él me atendió rápido

_**-Hola pequeña que paso?- me pregunto en un tono calmo pero de preocupación**_

_**-Señor Black, emm…- no sabía cómo decirlo, yo sabía que él quería mucho a Carlisle y a Esme porque cuando Sara murió, ellos estuvieron ahí para él y Jacob siempre, respire profundo y lo dije- Esme, tuvo un infarto, lamento tanto tener que decirle esto**_

_**-Cómo fue que tu…- me dijo en un tono de angustia que hizo que me largue a llorar, Billy era demasiado para mí y me mataba verlo mal**_

_**-Alice me llamo y me dijo que si podíamos ir a acompañar a Carlisle hasta que ellos lleguen, nunca debí haber venido a Nueva York- le dije, y Alec me extendió su pañuelo**_

_**-Yo como sea voy- me dijo él con la voz quebrada**_

_**-Ya llame a Sam, él lo ira a buscar, trate de estar tranquilo hasta que él llegue- le conteste**_

_**-Gracias tu siempre piensas en todo mi dulce niña- me dijo ahora más calmo**_

_**-Todo va a estar bien Señor Black, estoy yendo hacia el aeropuerto- le dije tratando de sonar tranquila**_

_**-Está bien- me dijo y colgó**_

-Todo va a estar bien- me dijo Alec sonriéndome de forma dulce poniendo su mano sobre la mía que estaba en mi pierna apretándola, yo instantáneamente corrí mi mano

-Eso espero, eso espero- le dije y apoye mi cabeza contra el vidrio de la puerta mirando hacia afuera

-Disculpa si…- me dijo concentrándose en el camino

-No importa- le dije negando con la cabeza

Llegue al aeropuerto alrededor de la una de la madrugada, le dije a Alec gracias más de mil veces, fui y cambie mi boleto rápido, por suerte me atendió un hombre mayor, explique el motivo por el cual quería un cambio de vuelo, aunque dije que fue mi mamá la que sufrió el infarto, y me lo dieron sin ningún problema aunque con una tarifa más alta, cuando fui a sentarme para esperar que el vuelo salga, vi a lo lejos donde estaban sentados Edward, Alice y Bella, así que fui a donde ellos estaban

-Hola- le dije y los tres me miraron

-Hola- me dijo Bella y se paró a darme un abrazo

-Alice- le dije y me agache a donde estaba sentada y la abrace

-Le avisaste a Billy?- me pregunto ella, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y la voz demasiado enronquecida

-Sí, ya le avise- le dije y suspire profundo

-Gracias, no quiero que mi papá este solo allí en el hospital, por lo menos esta Billy ahora- dijo mirando a Edward

-Mamá va a estar bien- Edward le dijo abrazándola

-Ya llamaron a Jasper?- les pregunte

-Si pero no atiende el teléfono- me dijo Bella

-Intentare llamar a Jacob para que le diga, tal vez puedan tomarse el Jet y volver dentro de unas horas- les dije, pero sabía que llamar a Jacob era en vano, no me iba a atender mejor hubiese sido decirle Bella que ella llame a Jacob, era seguro que a ella si la atendía, a mí me debía de estar odiando

Respire profundo y marque el número, lo llame como unas diez veces y me daba directo el contestador, pero no me iba a rendir, si me atendía me cosería la boca y no le hablaría a nadie más que a él, su celular ahora tenía tono así que seguro me atendería, tal vez el enojo se le había pasado cruce los dedos rogando que me atienda

_**-**__**Ni jao, **__**Shuí shuohua*- me dijo una mujer del otro lado y corte, que mierda me habían dicho? los mire a los tres, sentí que podía morir por haber escuchado esa voz, mi cabeza retumbaba, no podía escuchar nada más que un zumbido, parpadee un par de veces y mire a Bella**_

-Paso algo, pudiste comunicarte?- me pregunto Bella mirándome con preocupación

-No, no pude, mi celular se quedó sin batería, Edward por que no intentas tú, tal vez te atiende creo que justo me estaba por contestar cuando se me apago- dije y me senté al lado de Bella mirando hacia la pista de despegue, tenía demasiadas ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo, no podía llorar por ese idiota, con lo que estaba pasando, me invadió un odio, me cruce de brazos y respire profundo

-OK-me dijo Edward y saco su celular del bolsillo

_**Jacob 's Pov**_

Renesmee estaba loca si creía que le dejaría pasar muy fácil esto, yo estaba seguro que ella adoraba que todos los hombres, estén así de pendientes y babeantes por ella, sino no les hablaría y coquetearía con ellos, eso de me trajo un vaso por nada, no era creíble, mi celular sonaba y sonaba pero no la iba a atender que se aguante, toda causa tiene su consecuencia

-Vas a dejar que tu celular suene para seguir colgándole, más fácil sería si lo apagas- me dijo Jasper revisando unos papeles

-Se me ocurre una mejor idea- le dije y llame a la chica que estaba haciendo la limpieza, ella vino rápido y nos quedó mirando

-Hablas inglés?- le pregunte sonriente

-Por supuesto- me contesto sonriente

-Te doy 3 mil dólares si me haces un favor- le dije, ella enarco una ceja y nos miró a ambos

-Jacob me parece que te estas equivocando, ella solo estaba hablando con un hombre- me dijo Jasper

-Shh, cállate la boca- le dije sonriente

-Ahora va a llamar una chica, quiero que le digas en japonés Hola, quien habla, solamente eso- le dije y ella asintió con la cabeza

-Tienes 4 años o qué?- me pregunto Jasper riéndose- nunca habías actuado de una manera tan infantil ni cuando íbamos a la preparatoria, creo que ni en el kínder

-Que sienta, lo que sentí recién y el otro día también, no me estoy acostando con nadie- le dije dándole el celular a la chica

-Yo solo te digo que si se enoja después no reclames- me dijo Jasper

-Pedí tu opinión?- le dije serio y el volvió a los papeles

_**-**__** Ni jao, **__**Shuí shuohua- dijo la mucama con una voz sexy**_**- **me corto- su expresión ahora era de enojo

-Gracias, espera aquí- le dije y fui al dormitorio y saque del maletín 3 mil dólares y se los di en mano- muchas gracias

- Huānyíng nǐ*- me dijo y se retiro

Jasper me volvió a mirar y suspiro

-Mejor no digo nada- me dijo concentrándose en sus papeles , yo me volví a sentar al lado de él y me puse a repasar las cláusulas del contrato, que todavía no me terminaban de cerrar, no pasaron ni 5 minutos que mi celular volvió a sonar y yo lo agarre sonriente

-Esa chica, no se cansa de llamarte no?- me dijo Jasper concentrado en los papeles riéndose

-Cállate, no es ella, es Edward- le dije serio, cuando vi de quien era el numero

_**-Hola- le dije mirando a Jasper que estaba con el entrecejo fruncido**_

_**-Por fin, porque ninguno de los atendía el teléfono, Jasper está contigo?- me pregunto enojado**_

_**-Primero, esta es la primera llamada que tengo tuya y segundo si estamos trabajando, su celular está cargándose- le conteste**_

_**-Te llamo Nessie varias veces a ti, no importa eso ahora, Jacob tienen que volver- me dijo y sentí que tenía el tono de voz raro**_

_**-Que paso?- le pregunte asustado**_

_**-Mamá, tuvo un infarto y estamos yendo a Forks, Alice necesita que Jasper este con ella, ahora- me dijo respirando entre dientes**_

_**-Mierda, mierda, mierda, claro que si ya salimos, Jasper prende tu teléfono y llama a Alice, Edward, por favor, mantenme en contacto de lo que pase, ya mismo nos volvemos- le dije**_

-Que paso?- me pregunto Jasper preocupado

-Esme tuvo un infarto- le dije mientras el prendía su celular

_**-Nessie me llamo para decirme esto?- le pregunte al recordar su "está con nosotros y te llamo"**_

_**-Sí, ella acá en el aeropuerto- me dijo y yo me sentí de nuevo un estúpido, como me sentí días atrás cuando me digne a llamarla y ella solo lloraba por el desaire que le hice**_

_**-Puedes pasármela un segundo- le dije respirando profundo**_

_**-Jacob rápido quiero tener mi celular desocupado por si me llama Carlisle- me contesto**_

_**-Claro, obvio no serán ni cinco minutos- le conteste**_

_**-Hola- me dijo ella en un tono apagado**_

_**-Nessie, déjame explicarte yo…- le dije**_

_**-Adiós Jacob- me dijo en seco **_

_**-Espera no…- le dije pero ella me colgó**_

**…**

En el camino de vuelta estaba, desesperado, la llamaba y ella no me contestaba, ojo por ojo, me lo merecía, pero que significaba Adiós Jacob, que se iría? No era un nos vemos, o hasta después, le deje más de 40 mensajes de voz, Jasper en el avión iba hablando con Alice, yo solo necesitaba escuchar la voz de ella en este momento para sentirme mejor y como siempre la había cagado

-Tranquila amor no llores, cuando llegues me llamas- le dijo Jasper- te amo

-Paso algo?- le pregunte

-Todavía están en Nueva York, el avión recién está despegando, problemas técnicos, ya estaba por apagar el celular- me dijo Jasper frustrado y enojado

-Recién despegan? nosotros ya tenemos 3 horas de vuelo- le dije enojado

-Quiero llegar ya, si le pasa algo a Esme y no estoy ahí para ella, puedo llegar a morir, no me lo voy a perdonar-me dijo Jasper angustiado

-Todo va a estar bien, llegaremos a las 2 o 3 de la tarde- le dije y seguía intentando llamar a Nessie

-Ahora no te va a atender si está en el avión, prueba dentro de unas horas- me dijo mirando hacia afuera

-Soy un imbécil tenías razón- le dije

-Se le pasara si está enojada, esa chica está demasiado enamorada de ti, te perdonaría cualquier cosa- me dijo y yo lo mire enarcando una ceja, ella no estaba enamorada de mí, ocultaba demasiado como para estar enamorada

-Lo que digas, tratemos de descansar algo hasta llegar- le dije y mire hacia la ventanilla

_**Nessie 's Pov**_

Llegamos a eso de las 11 de la mañana a Forks, el día estaba horrendo llovía demasiado y había mucho viento, parecía de noche, por lo negro y cerrado que estaba el cielo, mayormente no hacia frio por que el clima era pesado y siempre había mucha humedad pero hoy hacia demasiado frio

-Quieres ir directo a tu casa y cambiarte? estas muy desabrigada- me dijo Bella

-No, no estoy bien, voy al hospital un rato y después voy cambiarme- le conteste

En el camino al hospital íbamos en silencio en el taxi, parecía más largo que el vuelo en avión, daba la sensación que no llegaríamos más, cuando llegamos al hospital y ahí estaba Billy, Carlisle, Eleazar, Sam y Emily

-Papá- le dijo Alice y corrió a abrazarlo

-Tesoros, llegaron- le dijo Carlisle abrazando a los dos

-Hola señor Black- le dije y le di un abrazo

-Hola, Nessie- me dijo por su cara estaba pasando algo más

-Como esta mamá?- pregunto Edward

-Pues sufrió una insuficiencia cardiaca, su corazón no está respondiendo, entro a la lista para trasplante de corazón- le dijo Carlisle a Edward

-No- dijo Alice y se largó a llorar derrumbándose en el suelo, Edward rápidamente se agacho a su lado y la levanto, Carlisle era una sombra estaba inmóvil en el lugar

-Solo espero que ese corazón llegue rápido- susurro Carlisle y los dos lo abrazaron

-Yo estoy moviendo todos los contactos que tengo para ver si podemos apurar eso- dijo Billy

_-Esto no puede estar pasando, Esme tenía un corazón inmenso, solo daba amor a todos, ella no podía estar pasando por esto- pensé _

Me quede parada al lado de Billy un rato largo, me fui al bufet por un café para cada uno, me sentía una inútil así que les serviría para algo, les di uno a cada uno, él último era Carlisle

-Señor Cullen, tome esto- le dije de forma dulce

-No gracias preciosa, no tengo hambre, no me pasa nada de alimento- me dijo mirando sus mano, mientras tocaba su anillo

-Papá tienes que tomar algo, no puedes estar con el estómago vacío- le dijo Alice y Carlisle agarró el café

Me senté en una esquina, me caía de sueño estaba despierta desde las 5 de la mañana del día anterior, pero no me importaba, sentía un cariño muy inmenso por ella

-Nessie, por que no vas descansar- me dijo Bella sonriéndome

-No podría dormir aunque quisiese, estoy bien- le dije y apoye mi cabeza contra la pared respire profundo y cerré los ojos

**…**

Me desperté cuando lo escuche hablar, reconocería su voz a kilómetros, él estaba hablando con todos y les estaban contando lo que paso, Jasper tenía pegado contra su cuerpo a Alice de una forma muy dulce, Jacob le dio un abrazo a Edward y otro a Carlisle, yo lo mire desde donde estaba, él tenía la mirada perdida, como si no entendiese bien lo que le habían dicho

-Hola- me dijo de lejos sonriendo con tristeza y se acercó a mí

-Hola- le dije quería hacerme la ofendida, pero no podía hacerlo y menos cuando estaba pasando esto

-Podríamos hablar solos- me dijo mirando hacia otro lado sin mirarme

-Sí, claro- le dije y me levante

-Disculpe, hay alguna habitación vacía donde pueda hablar con ella?- pregunto Jacob a una enfermera

-Claro Señor Black, la 204 está desocupada- le dijo la enfermera sonriente

-Gracias- le dijo él de forma amable

Los dos fuimos en silencio hasta la habitación, mi corazón me latía a mil por horas, tenía miedo de esa seriedad que nunca había visto en él, seguramente se había cansado de mí, se había acostado con medio china y ya no me quería ver más, cuando entramos él me quedo mirando fijo

-Perdón- me dijo y me miro serio

-Te acostaste con otra?- le pregunte tratando de no llorar, aunque si me decía que si, no tenía derecho de estar enojada, ya que él y yo jamás habíamos tenido sexo aunque yo sabía que esa respuesta no era justificable, y no podía ni debía justificarlo si lo había hecho

-No, solo quería hacerte sentir mal, le pedí a alguien que atienda el celular - me dijo acercándose lento hasta mí y me abrazo, pero yo no lo abrace

-Querías hacerme sentir mal- repetí y ahí si me puse a llorar, algo era si decía que era porque él no estaba un día sin sexo y conmigo llevaba un mes, pero que diga que él solo lo hizo para lastimarme, saber que él quería verme sufrir, me dolió demasiado, era peor que una traición, jamás sentiría algo por mi yo me estaba ilusionando con algo que no existía, quise alejarme de él, pero él me apretó más fuerte contra él

-Te necesito- me dijo y me beso de manera violenta apretándome más contra él

-Jake, espera- le dije empujándolo, él me soltó y se sentó en la cama y se llevó amabas manos a la cara, yo respire profundo y me acerque a él lentamente, aunque quería salir corriendo, Jake poso sus manos en mis cintura acercándome a él y apoyo su cabeza en mi vientre, yo lleve mis manos a su pelo y levante su cara- todo va a estar bien- use el tono más calmo que pude

-Me perdonas?- me pregunto- solo necesitó eso

-No tengo que perdonarte nada, porque no hiciste nada- le respondí, él se levantó de la cama y me abrazo

-Esto parece de otra dimensión, como puede estar pasando esto- me dijo levantando mi cara para que lo mire

-Esme se va a recuperar, ese corazón va llegar- le respondí

- Esme no se puede morir- me dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Hey no se va a morir, ella es fuerte- le dije abrazándolo fuertemente, Jacob llevo sus manos a mi cara y me dio ahora un beso dulce y calmo que acelero mi corazón, ese era el Jacob que me gustaba amoroso y delicado, rozo su nariz con la mía y me sonrió

-Necesito abrazarte, besarte, tenerte ya, nunca desee y ansié tener tanto algo, tú me darías la paz que estoy necesitando ahora- me dijo y yo me separe de él

-Creo deberíamos volver con los demás- le conteste yendo hacia la puerta

-Está bien- me dijo abriendo la puerta- cuando todo esto se tranquilicé y quiero llevarte a un lugar especial y olvidarnos un rato del mundo, de todo

-OK- le dije y me quede pensando, lugar especial, lo que me quedaba de semana para pensar el cómo decirlo ya no existía, me sentí descompuesta por la idea de decirle parte de la verdad

-Pasa algo?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño mirándome preocupado o eso quería creer yo

-No, todo bien- le dije y salí de la habitación

Me quede sentada en el pasillo con los demás pero no estaba ahí, sentía la necesidad de huir de lo que tenía miedo como siempre lo había hecho, Jacob paso su mano por detrás de mi espalda y la dejo sobre mi cadera y me acerco más contra él

-Qué pasa?- me pregunto bajo al oído tocando con su nariz el lóbulo de mi oreja

-No me siento bien, me duele mucho la cabeza- le dije y él deslizo sus labios por mi hombro

-Estás helada- me dijo sacándose su campera y poniéndola en mi espalda

-Nessie deberías ir a descansar- me dijo Billy como una orden más que como un consejo

-Te llevo hasta la casa y vuelvo- me dijo Jacob

-No hace falta me tomo un taxi- le conteste

-Tú crees que te dejare ir en taxi teniendo mi camioneta en la puerta?- me pregunto serio

-Está bien- le dije tirando mi peso sobre él- creo que me está por dar fiebre seguro me voy a engripar y sabes que estamos cerca del otoño espero no me dé algo demasiado fuerte que me deje en cama semanas- le dije mordiendo mi labio

-Engripada o no, la semana que viene si está todo bien saldremos- me dijo mirándome serio

-No es por eso- le dije tratando de sonar natural

Me despedí de Carlisle, Alice y Bella y me fui con Jacob directo al estacionamiento, cuando entre a su camioneta, me saque la campera, subí mis piernas al asiento y me las tape ya que el vestido era corto y seguro se me vería todo, abrace mis rodillas y mire hacia afuera

-Tú me dices que no pasa nada, pero estas actuando demasiado raro- me dijo Jacob

-Es que estoy cansada, quiero dormir un rato, estoy segura que cuando me levante me voy a sentir mejor- le conteste

-Y tu esperas que te crea?- me dijo él serio- no sé por qué tienes que mentir tanto- yo revolee los ojos no quería pelear, baje mis piernas y recosté mi cabeza sobre su brazo y él paso su brazo por mi espalda

-A donde me vas a llevar?- le pregunte cambiando de tema

-Eso será sorpresa- me dijo sonriente

**…**

Llegamos a la casa Jacob subió su habitación y yo me fui directo a mi cuarto y de ahí al baño donde me di un largo baño, para quitarme un poco el cansancio, me puse de pijama una musculosa blanca y un pantalón de algodón viejo, cuando salí Jacob estaba recostado en mi cama

-No ibas a volver al hospital?- le pregunte nerviosa

-Sabes que tenemos la casa solo para los dos?- me pregunto sonriente

-Con todo lo que está pasando tu no hablaras en serio no?- le pregunte molesta

-No claro que no, pero tengo una extraña necesidad de verte dormida entre mis brazos- me contesto y yo me puse roja y eso era una cosa demasiado fácil, fui rápido hasta la cama y me metí bajo las frazadas apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, lentamente metí mi mano por debajo de su remera, me gustaba y había extrañado demasiado sus abdominales tan perfectos, empecé a subir y bajar mi mano entrecerrando los ojos y no pude ocultar una sonrisa por tenerlo de nuevo en mi habitación

-No empieces algo que sé que no estas dispuesta a terminar- me dijo y yo sonreí, cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida de forma rápida, escuchando el latido de su corazón sintiéndome como su pecho subía y bajaba por su respiración

…

Me desperté y estaba todo oscuro, prendí la luz y mire el reloj, era casi las 4 de mañana llevaba casi 9 horas dormida, me estire, busque mi celular y lo llame

_**-Hola, Nessie, no me digas que recién te despiertas?- me pregunto Jacob contento**_

_**-Sí, me duele todo de dormir- le dije estirándome- como va todo?**_

_**-Pues es genial, lo que unos contactos hacen, entro a quirófano hace casi dos horas- me dijo feliz**_

_**-Tan rápido consiguieron el corazón?- pregunte sorprendida**_

_**-Sí, Billy tiene contactos, es amigo del vicepresidente del banco de donación de órganos, están todos rogando que salga todo bien- me dijo Jacob ahora serio**_

_**-Creo que me cambio y voy para allí se me fue todo el sueño- le dije bostezando**_

_**-No, vas a descansar un poco más, creo que adelantaremos todo para mañana- me dijo y casi me caído de la cama**_

_**-Jacob tu estarás muerto del cansancio por no dormir si lo pasamos para…- le dije**_

_**-No, yo ya estoy por volver a casa, Billy está aquí desde hace mucho ya, tiene que descansar bien él- me contestó serio**_

_**-Está bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato- le dije de manera seca y corte**_

Ya no tenía más sueño así que me fui a dar un baño, estaba demasiado nerviosa , terminado mi baño fui al ropero me puse un culoté y un short blanco de algodón con una musculoso negra de lycra, busque la ropa que me pondría, quería ir cero sexy, pero tampoco demasiado sobria, sabía que era lo que no quería que pase, pero como vestirme, necesitaba a Rosalie con urgencia, decidí una camisa blanca manga larga de algodón cuello Mao y escote V, junto con un pantalón de jean, deje esa ropa sobre un la silla de la computadora y fui al cajón de la ropa interior, pero no lo abrí, respire profundo y me senté en la cama, nunca había tenido que pensar que ropa interior usar para que alguien me desnude, y desnudarme era algo que no quería, solo estuve dos veces con alguien antes de lo que paso, me levante de la cama y abrí el cajón de una sin pensar, porque si no terminaría de convencerlo de que no quería ir con él a ningún lado, saque de ahí un conjunto blanco, y lo puse debajo de la ropa para que no lo vaya a ver Jacob, si llegaba a entrar para dormir, estuve un rato largo acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados, tenía la sensación de que jamás podría decirlo, puse una radio en donde daban a la madrugada mayormente temas viejos románticos, me quede dormida cuando empezó a sonar el tema Nobody Does it Better de Carly Simon*. Me removí cuando sentí que alguien besaba mi cuello, y pasaba sus manos por mis piernas subiendo lento, hasta mi cintura, por lo que me asuste y di un grito

-Hey soy yo- m dijo Jacob agarrando mis brazos para que deje de golpearlo

-Me asustaste- le conteste sentía las lágrimas queriendo salir pero me contuve

-Quien pensaste que era?- me pregunto serio casi enojado

-Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y, solo me asuste- le dije y el frunció el ceño

-OK, ya paso- me dijo sonriente- que haces arriba de las frazadas y no debajo? Tan provocativa

-Me quede dormida- le dije y vi como miraba mis pechos así que yo de forma instantáneas me los tape con un una mano y mire hacia otro lado tratando de no míralo a los ojos, sabía que la actitud de taparme le molesto

-Creo que hoy debería dormir en mi cuarto- me dijo él mirándome serio

-Creo que sería lo mejor- le conteste y él se fue haciendo mi puerta casi giratoria del portazo que dio cuando salió

Trate de volver a dormir pero tenía cuarenta pesadillas por minuto cuando cerraba los ojos, tenía el despertador en la mano miraba la hora a cada ato cuando se hicieron las 6 de la mañana empecé a dormirme, me despertarse a las 10 de la mañana, me levante y cambie rápido y me fui directo al comedor, no había nadie, así que fui a la cocina

-Mira quien se despertó, buen día Señora Black- me dijo Jessica sonriendo con maldad

-Bree, Billy y Jacob salieron al hospital ya no?- le pregunte pero no me prestó atención

-No huele como ha podrido en el aire- dijo Jessica

-Para mí más bien huele a mierda- le dijo Bree riéndose

-Las dos van a estar mañana sentada en mierda buscando trabajo si no me contestan- les dije seria cruzándome de brazo, Rosalie tenía razón, era hora de que me empiece a dar a respetar

-Te tengo tanto miedo- me dijo Jessica

-Sí, ya se fueron al hospital- me dijo Bree mirándome mal

-Muchas gracias- le dije y me dirigí a la heladera y saque una manzana y yogurt para desayunar

-Jake me dijo que para cuando vuelva te quiere lista y que prepares un bolso con algo de ropa- me dijo Bree con odio mirándome mal

-Me parece que hoy por fin a alguien la van a montar- dijo Jessica riéndose- la pura e inmaculada se va a dar un revolcón con Jacob, después las tres podríamos sentarnos y decir que se siente tenerlo entre las piernas, espero y no seas muy estrecha

-Jessica recoge tus cosas, cuando Jacob vuelva le pediré que te saque de la casa, me canse de ti- le conteste

-Tú crees que porque hoy por fin le vas a dar lo que viene queriendo hace meses, él me va a despedir?, después de que te tenga se va a aburrir y va a querer estar con todas de nuevo, se paseara por la habitación de las tres y eso te lo aseguro- me contesto

-No lo sabrás por que hoy mismo te vas- le dije y se vino al humo sobre mí y de un golpe me tiro al suelo

-Te voy a matar por puta- me dijo y yo me quede paralizada cuando la vi con un cuchillo en la mano

-Ayuda- empezó a gritar Bree

-Tú crees que si te desfiguro, esa puta cara de mosca muerta que tienes, él te querrá?- me grito y yo me lleve las manos a la cara

-Que mierda haces?- escuche a lo lejos

-Suéltame maldito estúpido- le dijo Jessica a Emmett

-Sácala de aquí- le digo Rosalie que se agacho al lado mío y me abrazo- ya está todo bien, baby te hizo algo- me pregunto mientras me revisaba por todos lados

-No- le dije y Rosalie me ayudo a levantarme de suelo

-Perdón, nunca pensé que…jamás te haría daño así- me dijo Bree llorando

-Ve y has algo productivo, guarda toda la mugre de esa víbora y tíralo en la calle- Rosalie le ordeno

-Sí, claro, voy ya- dijo Bree y se fue casi corriendo

-Qué suerte que llagamos no crees?- me dijo con cara de susto y yo la abrace

-Sí, te estaba necesitando- le dije

-La loca esa se fue- dijo Emmett entrando a la cocina, Rosalie tomo él teléfono y marco él número de la policía, Emmett se acercó a mí y con cuidado toco mis labios, voy a traer algo para eso si?- me dijo y se fue

-Sí, para denunciar a una persona, Jessica Stanley, si quiso atacar con un cuchillo a la novia de Jacob, si Jacob Black, ya viene para aquí Charlie- me dijo ella sonriente pero yo la mire seria

-Tenías que decir la novia de Jacob?- le dije sonriendo y me dolió la comisura del labio

-Suena lindo no? aparte te da más poder ser parte de la familia Black- me contesto riéndose

-Lo que digas- le dije y me senté en una silla de la cocina

-Qué pasa?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Jacob quiere que nosotros dos hoy- le dije y ella me sonrió

-Era hora no?- me dijo enarcando una ceja

-Cómo hago?- le dije sentí que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a llorar

-Nessie porque no me lo dices tal vez así sea más fácil no crees?- me respondió corriendo un mechón de mi cara

-Es tan difícil de decirlo- le dije y vi que entraba Emmett

-Haber esa boquita- dijo Emmett parándose al lado mio- te va a arder un poco- me advirtió

-No importa- le dije

Rosalie se levantó de la silla donde estaba y dejo que se siente Emmett que con cuidado paso un pedacito de gaza embebida en alcohol por la comisura de mi labio

-Emmett arde demasiado- le dije y el con cuidado quedo próximo a mi boca y soplo, sentía su aliento en todo mi rostro

-Está mejor- me pregunto mirándome fijo a los ojos sonriéndome, yo me puse roja y asentí

-Creo que mejor sería dejarlos no?-nos dijo Rosalie mirándonos mal

-Amor no te pongas celosita- le dijo Emmett mirándome

-Ahora no tengo ganas de escucharte- le dijo Rosalie y salió

-Emmett ve tras ella- le dije, él me miro serio, suspiro y salió de la cocina

Ahora si me había quedado sola, me fui a mi habitación, cuando escuche que la patrulla llego, salí y recibí a Charlie, le conté lo que había pasado, el tomo nota de todo para hacer la denuncia correspondiente, le hizo un par de preguntas a Bree y me prometió que la iba a agarrar que seguro estaba en lo de su hermana escondida, cuando él se fue, me volví a ir a mi pieza y fui directo al baño, me dio otro baño y me lave el cuerpo como unas 20 veces, no me terminaba de sentir limpiar nunca me frote fuerte, dejándome mi piel roja, cuando salí me seque despacio y luego me puse una crema corporal que olía a cacao, me puse la ropa interior que había elegido y me quede parada un rato frente al espejo con los ojos cerrados, me costaba mucho mírame, pero como querer que Jacob me acepte si ni siquiera yo podía,

_-Solo respira y abre los ojos- me dije_ no me mire ni cinco segundo, me di vuelta rápido y me puse la camisa y el jean, como los zapatos no me gustaba use mis zapatillas

Estuve un rato largo sentada sola en mi habitación, hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar a las 4 de la tarde

_**-Hola- le dije tratando de disimular que todo estaba bien**_

_**-Estas listas?- me preguntó tenía un tono de felicidad en su voz**_

_**-Sí, lo estoy- le dije mirando hacia afuera el día estaba despejado, porque no diluviaba para que todo se cancele**_

_**-Qué raro que no me llamaste temprano- me dijo preocupado**_

_**-No pude, estaba ocupada- le dije y suspire**_

_**-Yo ya estoy yendo hacia la casa, me doy un baño rápido y salimos- me dijo más contento aun**_

_**-Y Esme?- le pregunte**_

_**-Está en observación, tienen que ver si el corazón se adapta a su organismo, según Eleazar, el corazón está respondiendo- me dijo relajado**_

_**-Nos vemos dentro de un rato- le dije**_

_**-Nessie dime que pasa?- me pregunto enojado**_

_**-Cuando vengas te cuento- le dije y colgué**_

Me levante de la cama y me mire en el espejo, me pinte apenas, no quería pintarme, no tenía ganas de nada, el golpe casi no se veía, me puse zerum para definir mejor mis rulos y deje mi habitación y me directo a la habitación de Jacob, cuando el llego me sonrió y cambio su expresión cuando me vio

-Que te paso en la cara? –me dijo acercándose a mi mirándome con cuidado los labios, apenas se veía pero era muy notorio era para él, aunque su cara de espanto fue lo que más me preocupo, si eso le parecía horrible lo demás qué?

-Jessica me dio un golpe- le dije

-Maldita hija puta, la voy a matar- me dijo sacado yendo hacia la puerta

-Ella se fue, llamamos a Charlie y me dijo que la iban a encontrar rápido- le dije

-Charlie? Porque tuvieron que llamar a la policía?- me pregunto casi en un grito

-Pues ella se enojó, empezó a hablarme mal y me golpeo me tiro al piso y me amenazo con un cuchillo, no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, por suerte entro Emmett, si no tal vez no estaría hablándote ahora- le dije y él me abrazo y con cuidado deposito un beso en la comisura de mis labios

-Duele- le dije y el sonrió

-Creo que no te voy a besar todo lo que tenía pensado- me dijo

-Y si mejor…- le dije y él me miro demasiado mal- deja no dije nada- le conteste

-Me voy a bañar rápido así salimos, espérame aquí no tardo nada- me dijo sacándose la remera mientras entraba al baño, cuando salió lo hizo envuelto en la toalla, yo no dejaba de mirarlo, él me sonrió y se quitó de forma rápida la toalla

-Jake- le dije poniéndome roja y me reí cuando vi que ya tenía un bóxer negro debajo

-Tu cara fue genial- me dijo riéndose

Se puso una camiseta negra y unos jeans oscuros con una botas negras típicas de él cuando estaba en Forks, antes de salir de la casa fui por mi bolso, en el cual guarde mi horrendo camisón según él, también algunos vaqueros, camisetas musculosas, shorts y dos camperas, antes de ir a donde él me llevaría, pasamos por el centro comercial donde el compro demasiadas cosas para la alacena, cosa que me dio miedo, esa cantidad era para unos cuantos días

-Nos vamos por mucho tiempo?- le pregunte cuando estábamos en la caja pagando

-Creo que unos cuatro días- me contesto sonriente

-Cuatro días, es mucho tiempo- proteste

-Te puedo asegurar que con lo que aremos, se nos pasaran volando- me susurro y yo me puse roja, él estaba pensando tener sexo durante cuatros días? seguramente yo estaba demasiado perseguida y malinterpretaba todo

En el camino nos habíamos alejado demasiado de la ruta estatal, agarrando por un camino de tierra, que solo tenía campo y más campo

-Me estas llevando a una estancia?- le pregunte queriendo saber más

-No- me dijo sonriente

-Jacob, por favor una pista- le dije saltando en el asiento y él me miro serio

-Pues, es un lugar donde yo pase gran parte de mi infancia- me dijo serio mirando el camino

-Una finca?- le pregunte dudosa por no saber si estancia y finca eran lo mismo

-No, te estoy llevando a otro lugar- me dijo él y empecé a ver a lo lejos arboles

-Vamos a acampar?- le pregunte riéndome

-Qué? No- me dijo riéndose cerrando su mano sobre la mía

Atravesamos el bosque el cual tenía luces en algunos sectores iluminando el camino, cuando estábamos saliendo del bosque vi a lo lejos una hermosa casa enorme y no pude evitar sonreírle

-Esto es tuyo?- le pregunte

-Si todas estas hectáreas, el año pasado Billy para mi cumpleaños me regalo esta casa y la hectáreas cercanas- me contesto orgulloso

La casa parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, estaba hecha de trocos con un gran alero y hamacas a los costados de las puertas y tenía grandes ventanales, cuando entramos el encendió la luz

-Tiene luz?- pregunte asombrada

-Sí, hay luz viene desde la carretera no viste que al costado del senderó había luz llega hasta aquí- me dijo sonriente

La casa adentro era hermosa, el piso era de mármol y casi todo los muebles de cedro, todo estaba demasiado limpio, no había olor a encierro, ni tierra y los muebles no estaban tapados, así que era más que seguro que él había mandado a alguien a limpiar

-Te quiero enseñar dos lugares- me dijo él y tomo mi mano

-Ok, vamos, pero antes debería guardar todo en la heladera que no se eche a perder- le dije

-Como el momento- me dijo serio

-Si me ayudas a guardar las cosas, veras que lo hacemos en menos de 10 minutos- le respondí y él me sonrió pícaramente- digo guardar las cosas a eso me refiero

Guardamos todo casi tirándolo en la heladera, Jacob no quería que acomode las cosas mientras estén en la heladera era suficiente

-Listo- le dije y respire profundo

-Ahora si ven- me dijo pero esta vez no me tomo la mano me para a su lado y lo seguí

-Esta era mi habitación, las camas extras son de Jasper y Edward, aquella apartada era de Alice ella no quería dormir en una habitación sola, cuando tenga hijos quiero que duerman en esta habitación- me dijo y yo no pude evitar sonreír, el en un futuro no importaba si lejano o cercano quería tener hijos y si me lo decía por algo era

_-No te ilusiones tanto- me dijo mi mente_

-Es muy linda- le dije sonriendo

-Aquí veníamos cuando queríamos dejar todo ese mundo de lujos atrás- me confeso

-Dejaba un mundo de lujos para venir a una casa lujosa- le respondi

-Pues sí, no nos importaba tanto el lujo del lugar, sino que aquí nadie molestaba, veníamos casi todos los fines de semana- me respondió

-Me gusta el lugar, podría matarte y nadie se enteraría- le dije riéndome

-Veo que todo lo que te diga lo tomaras en broma no?- me dijo molesto

-No, perdón, dijiste dos lugares, muéstrame él otro- le dije tímidamente

-Ok- dijo sonriendo

Fuimos a otra habitación, cuando entramos me sorprendí tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia el bosque, como la noche estaba despejada se veía la luna, está bien llena casi iluminaba sola la habitación

-Esta habitación era de mis abuelos y después de mis padres la remodelaron toda la casa no era ni la mitad de lo que es ahora- me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

-Es muy linda- le dije y mire la habitación, era blanca, el piso era de madera color caoba igual que los muebles, tenía una hermosa cama del mismo color que parecía de las películas antiguas del siglo XV, hasta tenía cortinas que parecían de seda bordadas en oro colgando

Me acerque al ventanal y respire profundo, lo sentí parado detrás de mí, el me abrazo y empezó a besar mi cuello, yo de forma lenta me di vuelta y lleve mis manos a su nuca acercando su boca más a la mía, él llevo sus manos a mi cintura, masajeándolas de forma suave, dejo mi boca y empezó a bajar hacia mi cuello, que estaba haciendo, tenía que decirle la verdad, James me había dicho que no tenía que llegar a este momento

-Jacob te mentí- le dije y él se separó de mí y me miro confundido, decirle te mentí no había sido la mejor opción para empezar a hablar

-De que mierda hablas en que me mentiste? Me pregunto furioso

-Yo no soy virgen- le dije respirando profundo

-Por qué me mentiste?- me pregunto impaciente y enojado

-Por miedo- le conteste y sentí que empecé a ahogarme, este era el momento de la verdad

-Miedo a que mierda? Miedo de mí? Por qué no dices la verdad, a ti solo te gusta histeriquear, tener a todos rendidos a tus pies, tú te crees demasiado, yo no sé qué es lo que estás buscando, pero te puedo asegurar que yo no te daré un anillito para que pase algo, esto es a lo máximo que yo puedo llegar con alguien- me dijo enojado caminando de un lado a otro. Sabía que se enojaría así por esto, pero su reacción me pareció exagerada, jamás pensé que se tomaría tan mal que no sea virgen él se había revolcado con medio planeta y yo no estaba exaltada por eso

-Jake yo…- le dije sentía miles de alfileres miles y navajas rasgando mis cuerdas vocales impidiendo que emita sonido y que trague saliva, una lagrima se me escapo quería hablar pero no me salían las palabras

-Y eso? Ahora porque lloras, tus estados de ánimo tan putamente erráticos, me están sacando de quicio, creo que entiendo el porqué de esos remedios- me contesto

Esas palabras me dolieron demasiado y me largue a llorar peor, estaba siendo demasiado cruel, y si seguía tratándome así, no podría decir nada

-Tú no sabes nada, tu no lo entiendes, como pude pensar que lo entenderías- le dije con la voz demasiado quebrada, secándome las lágrimas, el viaje había sido un error yo no me sentía lista, menos ahora

-No entendería que?- me dijo con expresión de enojo dando un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí dos negando con la cabeza, siempre avanzamos uno y retrocedíamos dos en esta especie de relación

-Dímelo, Renesmee si tú no confías en mi esto se termina acá- me amenazo cruzando sus brazos mirándome fijamente

-Jake yo…- le dije llevándome la mano al pecho- lo siento no puedo- me lleve ambas manos a la cara y sollocé peor, me dolía el cuerpo, él alma, no podía decirlo, jamás podría y eso me mataba lentamente

-Lo entiendo- me respondió en un tono frío mirándome mal y se dirigió hacia la puerta

Respire y exhale profundo un par de veces

-Jacob yo…- le dije él se dio vuelta y me miro queriendo más que un "Jacob yo", mi cuerpo temblaba demasiado- a mí me… a mí me…- cerré mis puños clavando mis uñas en mis manos, Jacob solo me miraba fijo esperando que termine de hablar, acaso él no se daba cuenta que yo no podía decirlo? Las lágrimas nublaban mis vista, agache mi cabeza mirado hacia el suelo, no podía decirlo y mirarlo, cerré mis ojos fuerte y di otra bocanada de aire, como si él aire fuese lo que me daría la fuerza para decírselo, sabía que este era el momento, sino jamás lo diría ni a él ni a nadie más, inhale una vez más y lo largue- me violaron- susurre

Sentí que mis pulmones colapsaron, el aire salía pero no entraba, empecé a llorar y temblar más fuerte, mis piernas no me respondieron y me derrumbe en el suelo y lleve mis manos a mi rostro

Jacob se arrodillo al lado mío y me abrazo fuerte contra su cuerpo, yo no lo abrazaba no podía, su abrazo no era como los de siempre, era más reconfortante, dulce me sentía segura cerca de él

-Perdón- le dije como pude tratando de zafarme de su sus brazos, no quería su lastima-perdón- le repetí

-No, Shh, no me pidas perdón, no tienes por qué, soy un imbécil, como no me di cuenta que…- me dijo apretándome más fuerte contra él, quiso levantar mi rostro para mirarme pero yo lo corrí, no podía mirarlo, el acaricio mi pelo y me dio un beso en la frente

-Como alguien pudo haberte lastimado así, tus eres tan dulce, tan pura, tan infantil, eres Dios… tan hermosa, fuiste hecha para ser adorada no lastimada

-Basta, no quiero que hables más, no quiero tu lastima- le dije mirándolo a los ojos

Jacob se levantó del suelo y me levanto a mí entre sus brazos, se sentó en la cama y me sentó de costado sobre él, puse mis pies sobre la cama y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, él me rodeo la cintura con sus manos acercándome lo más que pudo a él, no podía dejar de llorar, sentía un hueco no solo en mi alma sino también en mi cuerpo, habían matado todo lo bueno en mí.

Jacob se empezó a mecer de forma suave y me acariciaba con una mano, depositando besos en mi pelo, eso me daba menos seguridad para él próximo paso

-Hay más- le dije mirándolo a los ojos, él frunció el ceño y apoyo su frente contra la mía, seguramente él creía que no podía haber algo más después de eso

Lentamente empecé a desabrochar lo botones de mi camisa, mis manos temblaban demasiado, de nuevo empecé a respirar entre cortado y a llorar

-No, no tienes que…- me dijo Jacob apoyando su mano cerrándola sobre las mías

-Si hace falta- le susurre, respire profundo y seguí desabotonando la camisa, cada botón me llevaban a una agonía más extrema, llegue a la mitad y respire profundo

-No hace falta- me dijo con su semblante duro acariciando mi rostro

-Me lastimaron demasiado- le respondí no sabía cómo podía emitir sonido con lo que me dolía la garganta jamás me había dolido así

-Lo se amor, lo imagino- me dijo y yo esboce una pequeña sonrisa por esa forma tan linda de llamarme, aunque sabía que él debería de estar sintiendo en este momento una lástima extrema por mi

-Tengo que…- le dije y me levante quedando parada frente de él, empecé a desabrochar los pocos botones que quedaban, cerré los ojos y abrí lentamente la camisa de nuevo empecé a respirar con dificultad, abrí mis ojos para ver su reacción, Jacob estaba como en trance tenía una expresión rara, seguramente estaba sintiendo asco

-A esto le tengo miedo, como alguien podría querer estar conmigo, después de verme- le dije estaba inmóvil quieta en mi lugar él seguía sentado mirándome horrorizado

-Hijos de puta- grito y yo me exalte por esa reacción- como pudieron hacerte eso marcarte como si fueses un animal- me dijo furioso levantándose de la cama parándose frente a mí, cerré los ojos y las lágrimas volvieron a caer como cataras, cuando sentí que poso sus manos de forma delicada en mi abdomen, y empezó a acariciar esa zona con la yema de sus dedos de manera dulce

-Jake no… no tienes que hacerlo- le dije mirando hacia el suelo

Jacob llevo una de sus manos a mi mentón y levanto mi cara para que lo mire y me dio un beso con demasiada pasión, deseaba un beso así desde la primera vez que lo vi en el hospital, yo enrede mis manos es su pelo y él apretó fuerte mi cintura acercándome más a él, lentamente empezó a subir sus manos pasando por mis pechos hasta llegar a mis hombros él me miro fijo y de modo delicado empezó a deslizar mi camisa quitándomela, de nuevo con una mano me acerco a él pegando nuestras bocas, paso sus manos por mi espalda bajando hasta mi cintura y de ahí a mis muslos los cuales apretó con fuerza, me levanto haciendo que enriende mis piernas en su cadera me sostenía de la cintura con una sola mano y la otra la pasaba por mi pelo, yo enganche mi mirada a la suya, no podía dejar de mirarlo, el empezó a caminar en dirección a la cama donde me deposito con cuidado, Jacob paso su lengua por mis labios delineándolos, yo lo miraba estupidizada, su lengua se abrió camino hacia mis boca enredase con la mía, jamás me había dado un beso tan cargado de lujuria y pasión, mordió mi labio jalándolo de manera fuerte, bajo hacia mi cuello esparciendo un camino de besos, mordidas y lamidas hasta mis pechos, yo lleve mis manos a mi abdomen inmediatamente Jacob frunció el ceño y arqueo una ceja, llevo mis manos a los costados donde estaban, paso una mano por detrás de mi espalda y demasiado rápido desbrocho mi brasier yo lo mire asombrada, ni yo podía hacer eso tan rápido. Jacob me sonrió mirando mis pechos, mi respiración hacia que mi pecho subiera y bajara de forma rápida, mis pezones estaban duros tanto que me dolía, no podía dejar de respirar agitadamente, Jacob apretó uno con sus manos y él otro lo llevo a su boca chupándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo con cuidado dejo uno y se ocupó del otro castigándolo de la misma forma placentera, yo me arquee nunca había sentido tanto con tan poco, Jacob siguió bajando hasta vientre yo me tense, no estaba preparada para que él hago eso, así que de nuevo lleve mis manos

-Nessie, aflojate- me dijo besando mis dedos poniendo mis manos en mi costado de nuevo

Siguió bajando besando mi cuerpo hasta el botón de mi pantalón, lo desabrocho de forma rápida, yo eleve un poco mis cadera y el quito mi pantalón con bragas y todo y con ellas hasta mis zapatillas, estaba completamente desnuda, Jacob tomo uno de mis pies y empezó a acariciarlo besando mis deditos haciendo que me ría con sus roces, beso mi pantorrilla y empezó a subir, yo no podía dejara de mirarlo y arquearme por sus besos y roces en todo mi cuerpo, llego a la cara interna de mi muslo y empezó bajar hasta mi centro mi respiración empezó a ser errática cuando sentí su aliento y su lengua rozando mi clítoris, sentí sus dedos entre mis pliegues, introdujo primero un dedo y después otro y empezó a bombear, yo cerré mis puños llevando con migo parte del edredón, arque mi espalda y apreté fuerte mis muslos, mi cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más por las manos y la boca de Jacob que estaban causando estragos en mí, largue un fuerte gemido, Jacob empezó a subir dejando en mi otro camino de besos y mordidas más fuertes hasta llegar a mi boca, lo bese con desesperación tome un puñado de su pelo entre mis dedos acercándolo más a mí, mientras que con mi otra mano empecé a levantar su camiseta para quitársela, él se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, así que se separó un poco de mi cuerpo, yo me incorpore un poco y ayude a quitársela, el volvió a besarme y yo lleve mis manos a la hebilla de su pantalón desabrochándoselo, él se levantó de la cama y me miro serio

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente- me dijo respirando entrecortado- tenía que estar hablándome en chiste, sentí nauseas era obvio porque quería parar

-Que pasa me pregunto él?- acercándose

-Entiendo si no…- le dije y él frunció el ceño

-No, no, no es por eso, pero creo que hice cosas que no debí haber hecho, no sé si tu estas lista para llegar más lejos- me dijo él mirándome a los ojos

-Jacob yo lo estoy, quiero esto desde que te conocí- le confesé mordiendo mi labio, Jacob se quitó su pantalón y bóxer frente a mí, yo me puse roja y esboce una sonrisa, no podía dejar de respirar por la boca, él estaba serio, camino el poco trayecto hasta la cama como si fuese un Dios con su cuerpo perfecto, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo y respirar profundo, él se posiciono sobre mí, acomodándose entre mis piernas , una de ellas las elevo hasta su cintura haciendo que yo la enrolle en él, sentía su miembro duro en mi entrada, no quería cerrar los ojos y perder mi foco, él entro con delicadeza, se enterró en mi hasta el fondo, haciendo que largue un gemido placentero pero de dolor, clave mis uñas en su espalda, respire profundo y lo mire, él se quedó quieto mirándome, como esperando que yo me adapte a él, no podía relajar mi cuerpo, estaba tensa, Jacob delineo con su nariz mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído

-Relájate, no quiero lastimarte- me susurro y afloje lento mi cuerpo y él empezó a moverse de forma suave, yo gemía bajito frente a su rostro, él me miraba concentrado y yo volví a ponerme roja, eleve un poco mis caderas buscando más fricción, cosa que a él le gusto por que empezó a embestirme con más fuerza, me fui al pasado por un momento sin querer, cerré mis ojos fuerte y cuando volví no era él, así que empecé a moverme bajo de él gritando queriendo que pare

-Soy yo- me dijo y me aferre a su hombro

-Soy una estúpida, lo arruine- le dije llorando, él me miro y me dio un beso en la nariz

-No arruinaste nada- me dijo queriendo salir de encima de mí, pero yo enrede mis dos piernas en su cintura

-Por favor no- le dije haciendo un puchero

-Creo que esto no te hace bien- me dijo serio

-Jacob, yo sé que eres tú quien me ayudara a olvidarlo todo, tus besos tus caricias son lo que necesitó, hazme el amor, hazme olvidar todo lo malo- le dije y él puso esa mirada que siempre ponía cuando decía la palabra amor, pero esta vez su expresión era distinta- o como tú quieras llamarle

Jacob me dio un beso demasiado tierno pero no por eso menos apasionados que los demás y volvió moverse de forma lenta, yo volví a elevar mis caderas buscando más fricción, él de nuevo empezó a moverse rápido, mi cuerpo empezó a arquearse, necesitaba más, Jacob entraba y salía, llevándome cada vez más hacia un abismo, mi mente empezó a nublarse por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, vi puntos y después todo blanco cuando llegue al punto máximo de mi éxtasis y explote, Jacob seguía moviéndose dentro de mi ahora de forma más rápida y fuerte, empujándome a otro orgasmo, sentí como todo su cuerpo de contraía sobre mí, y cuando escuche sus gemidos guturales volví a explotar pero ahora junto con él, él estaba demasiado agitado, se desplomo sobre mi pecho y rápidamente se acomodó a mi costado, así que yo me gire para mirarlo y él me planto un beso que me dejo sin aliento, mi lengua jugaba con la suya Jacob me acerco más a él y empezó a acariciarme, yo lleve una de mis manos a su pecho y lo empecé a acariciar también

-Eres demasiado hermosa- me dijo mirándome a los ojos sonriendo

-Por favor no mientas- le dije apenada

-Por qué mentiría?- me pregunto mirándome serio

-Por lastima- le dije y él cambio su expresión a una de enojo

-No te tengo lastima, quítate eso de la cabeza, si te tuviese lastima no hubiese estado contigo- me respondió

-OK- le dije y me incorpore un poco y tome su camiseta

-Que haces?- me pregunto quitándome su camiseta de la mano tirándola hacia el lado de los pies

-Me quería vestir- le dije un poco frustrada

-No, quiero tenerte así, desnuda- me dijo él

-Jake…- le dije con tristeza

-Nessie, no tienes que tener vergüenza en frente mío- me dijo y yo me mordí el labio

-Creo que no me viste muy bien entonces- le dije sonriendo sin ganas el suspiro y me miro serio de nuevo

-Todo tu cuerpo me gusta- me contesto llevando sus manos a mi abdomen- no te pongas mal sigues siendo perfecta, estar contigo fue perfecto, como lo soñé

-Tu soñaste estar conmigo?- le pregunte sonriente

-Siempre- me dijo él sonriendo y cambio a un semblante más serio- Como paso?- me pregunto

-Pues fue hace tres años- le conteste

-Después de que te fuiste de tu casa adoptiva no?- me pregunto y yo trague en seco

-Por qué piensas que me fui?- le pregunte

-Pues tu una vez me dijiste que pasaste hambre y aparte no terminaste tus estudios, un día me gustaría que me digas porque te escapaste, pero ahora quiero saber lo otro- me dijo serio

-Fue hace tres años me olvide de cerrar la puerta- le dije sollozando

-Que puerta?- me pregunto él y yo lo mire

-La del lugar donde vivía un departamento- le dije respirando profundo tenía que tener que cuidado y ser precavida con la que decía, si el buscaba sobre mi pasado, no quería que los encuentre a ellos- no lo escuche entrar, ni si quiera me dio tiempo de gritar, pero creo que tampoco hubiese podido, trate de ir a un lugar feliz cuando paso y no pensar, pero no tenía un lugar feliz, cuando termino su pareja de forma salvaje me hizo esto, todavía no entiendo por qué tanto odio- le dije secándome las lagrimas

-Ya paso, no voy a dejar que nadie te vuelva a lastimar lo prometo- me dijo serio

-Odio a mis padres, los odie demasiado todo este tiempo, ellos prometieron cuidarme, y nunca me cuidaron, me abandonaron, no prometas algo que no harás- le dije mirando a los ojos y él me dio un beso

-No te voy abandonar, siempre te voy proteger- me contesto

-A veces me pregunto, porque no me llevaron con ellos, tal vez hoy yo- le dije y él me apretó contra él

-No digas eso, no lo repitas, yo estoy aquí, Nessie no es broma te prometo, jamás nadie te va a lastimar de nuevo, no lo voy a permitir- me dijo y yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho

-Te amo- le dije y él me miro demasiado serio…

* * *

><p><em>*Hola como te va?= 你好，誰說話？y se pronuncia = Ni jao, Shuí shuohua<em>

_*De nada =歡迎你 y se pronuncia= Huānyíng nǐ_

_* Nobody Does it Better de Carly Simon es un tema que cantado por Brittany Murphy en la película Little Black Book y la verdad me gustó mucho desde ese día la letras es hermosa para mi_

* * *

><p>Espero y les haya gustado y como siempre gracias por leerme <em><strong>Bellaloveforever, MariaMasen, Sakurayuukitwilight, nessieblacklovejacob, alexblackcullen, conefectosecundario, Chilli Black, , ginna Stephanie<strong>_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXI<strong>

**Nessie 's Pov**

-Te amo- le dije y él me miro demasiado serio

Yo en ese momento quería que me trague la tierra, no entendía como se me había escapado, era una estúpida, no quería ahogarlo y seguramente con eso lo hice, de ahora en más tendría que ser más cuidadosa y no decirlo de nuevo, Jacob de forma dulce corrió un mechón de mi cara me sonrió y me volvió a besar, posicionándose de nuevo sobre mí, besando ahora mi cuello, se separó un poco como observando mis expresiones, yo también observaba demasiado las de él, quería saber que estaba pensando, si le molesto eso que le dije, el respiro profundo y puso como siempre esa cara de piedra de forma repentina, volviéndose a recostar al lado mío, no me dijo lo que yo quería escuchar y eso era frustrante en muchos niveles

-Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco el viaje fue largo- me contestó y yo asentí con la cabeza, nunca pensé que me iba a sentir así de poco por no escuchar de sus labios un yo también te amo, pero yo sabía cómo eran las cosas con él, me lo dijo hoy y antes esto es a lo máximo que puedo llegar con alguien, necesitaba saber por qué no más, porque no me dejaba avanzar más, pero todo a su tiempo, yo ya le había confesado parte de mi vida sería un caos si ventiláramos nuestra mierda, aunque yo ventile gran parte de la mía, tenía que tratar de relajarme y no pensar tanto, este era un viaje que él quiso hacer conmigo y nadie más

_-Solo conmigo?-pensé -A cuantas había traído- no pienses- me dijo mi cabeza_

Tenía que creer que Jacob algo me quería, sino no querría pasar 4 días solos los dos, olvidarse del mundo de todo, él volvió a respirar profundo y yo voltee para verlo

-Todavía me gustaría saber a dónde te vas cuando te pones así tan pensativa- me dijo sonriendo

-A ningún lugar en especial, solo pienso para mí- le dije sonriendo

-Entonces, dime, en que piensas?- me pregunto mirándome fijo

_-De verdad me preguntas, en que no me dijiste te amo- pensé _

-Nada en especial, solo que me preguntaba a cuantas trajiste?- le dije susurrando lo último, el frunció el ceño y yo desee no haber dicho tampoco eso, que me estaba pasando acaso era tarada?

-Por qué quieres saber?- me pregunto serio

_-Mala respuesta- pensé_

-Es que con eso me daré cuenta de muchas cosas- le dije suspirando y mordiendo mi labio esto iba a terminar conmigo llorando y él enojado

-Que cosas?- me pregunto todavía más serio

Yo no iba a seguir diciendo ni A no quería terminara de enchastrarme en el lodo

-Renesmee contéstame- me dijo enarcando una ceja

-Pues, si tu trajiste a muchas es porque este es un lugar solo para tu sabes… tener sexo y divertirte… y si no trajiste a muchas es porque tal vez de verdad soy algo un poco importante en tu vida y en realidad no solo querías sexo sino también pasar tiempo solos- le dije y vi que él se ponía más tenso, Jacob paso su mano por su frente y respiro profundo

-Por Dios Jacob es simple la respuesta, trajiste muchas si o no? No hagas tanta pausa- le dije un poco enojada y triste, su silencio significaba mucho y me dolía más que un posible que te importa

-Porque eso de querer saber que hacía con las demás? A donde las llevaba, y todas esas idioteces?- me pregunto molesto

-Esta bien, ya veo cual es la respuesta- le dije dándole la espalda acomodando la almohada para dormir, no iba a llorar yo y mi maldita boca habían provocado esto, yo sola tenía la culpa

Jacob se acercó a mí y pasó sus manos por mi cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, sentí como pasaba su nariz por mi nuca haciendo que toda mi piel se erice

-No traje a otras, no traje a nadie- me susurro al oído y yo esboce una sonrisa y me di vuelta un poco para míralo

-De verdad?- le pregunte y no pude evitar sonreír de pura felicidad

-De verdad- me dijo y yo lo bese, quería más con él quería de nuevo sentirlo en mi

-Estoy cansado, el viaje, lo de Esme, este viaje hasta aquí, necesito dormir solo un poco- me dijo y yo asentí sonriendo y lo volví, besar seguro estaba haciéndome un chiste

-De verdad, necesito descansar- me dijo serio

-OK- le dije y respire profundo

Me estaba rechazando de una forma educada, pero era rechazo al fin, los papeles se daban vuelta así seguramente se sentía él cuando yo le dijo no, pero yo tenía mis motivos y decir estoy cansando no era un real motivo, él me había traído a este lugar para tener sexo seguramente los cuatro días y se termino llevando seguro tremenda decepción al verme desnuda, él no me iba a querer tocar más seguramente

_-Solo esta cansado- me repitió mi cabeza_, no podía ser tan insegura, tenía que empezar a tener más confianza en mi, pegue mi cabeza a la almohada tratando de dormir pero no podía, me di vuelta y lo observe dormido, era extremadamente perfecto

-Jake estas durmiendo?- susurre y él no me contesto, al parecer si estaba dormido

Pase mi mano por su rostro, y no pude evitar sonreír, había soñado demasiado tiempo estar así con él, aunque creí que solo sería eso un sueño

-Te amo, perdón pero no puedo evitarlo desearía no amarte sería todo más fácil, pero no me importa creo que te lo tendré que decir cuando duermas, será más sencillo por que sé que no tengo que esperar respuesta de tu lado aunque espero que algún día me lo digas, no te canses de mi por que yo jamás, jamás me cansare de ti- le susurre apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho, Jacob instantáneamente me rodeo con sus brazos, yo subí una pierna a la pierna de Jacob para estar más cómoda, cerré los ojos y suspire

…

Me desperté y todo estaba oscuro todavía, tantee al lado de la cama y Jacob no estaba, me restregué los ojos fuertemente y me estire

-Jacob- dije pero no me contesto nadie

Salí envuelta el las sabanas y me dirigí a mi bolso de ahí saque mi camisón y me lo puse rápido, abrí la puerta de la habitación y todo estaba oscuro afuera, volví a llamarlo pero nada

-Genial- pensé

-Jacob si quieres asustarme me enojare mucho-dije antes de salir, pero no me respondieron, empecé a caminar en puntas de pie y cuando me di cuenta me reí y comencé a caminar normal, respire profundo, vi luz en una de las habitaciones, seguramente él estaba allí, lentamente abrí la puerta pero nada, entre a la habitación y sonreí yo sentía que conocía ese lugar de antes, había un raro olor familiar, el cuarto era de una niña pequeña te dabas cuenta por la decoración de Barbie por todos lados, me senté en la cama y luego recosté mi espalda dejando mis piernas colgando

-De donde conozco este lugar- dije y volví a inhalar ese rico olor que invadía todo el lugar

-Renesmee?- me dijo una voz a lo lejos

-Jacob?- dije y me levante de la cama para abrir, cuando vi quien era sentí mi cuerpo helarse

-Veo que no entendiste cuando te dije que eras solo mía, todo tú cuerpo es mío- me grito y empecé a llorar, lo empuje y salí corriendo, esta vez no podía dejar que me alcance, no podía dejar que gane

-Te voy a encontrar no importa donde te escondas y cuando te encuentre va a ser tú fin- me gritaba más fuerte, yo entre a una de las habitaciones y me escondí bajo la cama tapando mi boca para no hacer ningún ruido, la puerta se abrió, yo trataba de mantenerme quieta, cerré los ojos fuerte

-Amor que haces ahí abajo? sal nadie te hará daño- me dijo su dulce voz extendiendo su mano, yo la tome Salí de debajo la cama y lo mire, él me ayudo a levantarme del suelo, no recordaba que era tan hermoso, sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa hicieron que mi corazón lata a mil por horas, él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lentamente me acerco a él, sentía como mis las lágrimas caían mojando todo mi rostro- no llores, nadie te va a lastimar lo prometo- me susurro y me dio un dulce beso

-No me mientas, tu me dejaste-le dije alejándome de él

-Yo te sigo esperando, por que te fuiste de mi- me contesto abrazándome

-No me dejes- le implore abrazándolo fuerte, sabía que esto era un sueño, pero no quería dejarlo ir

-Nunca amor, siempre estaré para ti, siempre te amare solo a ti- me dijo volviéndome a besar

-Nessie despierta- escuche a lo lejos

-No lo escuches quédate conmigo, él no te ama, vuelve a mi- me suplico

-Nessie- me dijo Jacob yo abrí los ojos, él me estaba mirando fijo, corrió las lagrimas de mi rostro y apoyo su frente sobre la mía -Solo fue una pesadilla

-Si, una pesadilla- le conteste

-Quieres contármela?- me pregunto mientras esparcía besos en mi rostro

-No- le dije fregándome los ojos y agarre su rostro entre mi manos trayéndolo a mi y lo bese con desesperación, por que volver a soñar con él, por que mi pasado volvía, rápidamente quede sobre él, empecé a besar su cuello bajando lentamente pasando por sus pectorales, abdominales hasta llegar a su ingle, cada tanto veía su cara era de total placer por que sabía lo que yo estaba por hacer

-No- me dijo sentándose en la cama

-Porque no?- le pregunte enojada

-Nessie, no quiero que hagas esto- me dijo serio

-No lo estaba haciendo bien?- le pregunte roja

-No es eso, ven- me dijo y yo me acerque a él llevando mis manos a mi abdomen- tú sabes con que intenciones te traje

-Si, pero…- le dije

-Espera, deja que termine de hablar, tú sabes que tres traje por que quería acostarme contigo, porque desde hace tiempo quiero esto, pero…- me dijo

-Pero tu me viste desnuda y todo cambio- le dije interrumpiéndolo- no necesito saber más

-Pero tú me contaste lo que te paso, lo que viviste y cambiaste mi perspectiva del viaje- me contesto

-Eso significa que no quieres …?- le pregunte sintiendo que mis mejillas ardían de lo rojas que estaban

-Quiero saber más sobre ti, sobre tu pasado particularmente- me dijo serio

-Jacob mi pasado es algo que quiero borrar, hacer de cuenta que jamás paso, aunque sé que es imposible- le respondí poniéndome firme mi pasado no era tema conversación, no le diría nada para que este buscando a quienes me lastimaron

-Pero yo quiero saber sobre antes de eso- me dijo y trague en seco, yo no quería que él sepa nada de ellos, ni de él, sabía que lo que haría a continuación lo pondría incomodo pero tenía que sacarlo de este tema aunque se enoje

-OK, pero yo quiero saber porque te llevas así con Billy, estoy segura que no siempre se llevaron así de mal, que fue lo que los distancio tu dime eso y yo te cuento algo de mi pasado- le dije respirando profundo, él me miro de mala forma estaba enojado, pero por lo menos ahora no querría hablar de lo que me hacia mal

-Ya vengo- me dijo furioso arrancando las sabanas de la cama envolviéndola en su cintura, se dirigió hacia la puerta y cuando la cerro casi la hace giratoria por la forma en que la cerro, yo aproveche me levante de la cama y fui directo a mi bolso de donde saque mi camisón de abuela, no quería usar eso, era como un _Déjà vu, _así que saque un culote y una musculosa y volví a la cama

-Jacob- dije al ver que se tardaba pero no iba a salir de la cama, si esto era otro sueño podría morir- Jacob- repetí

-Mierda, mierda, mierda- pensé y me levante de la cama lentamente puse mi mano en la perilla y la gire y abrí la puerta bruscamente

-A donde estas yendo?- me pregunto enarcando una ceja mirándome de arriba a bajo, examinándome

-A buscarte te estabas tardando mucho- le dije y corrí a la cama- que traes ahí?- le pregunte cuando me di cuenta que tenía una bandeja en sus manos

-No se cocinar, así que te traje helado- me dijo y me reí

-Helado, mucho mejor que comida, podría vivir a helado- le respondí saltando en la cama

-Que tienes 4 años?- me pregunto

-No 18- le dije riéndome

-18 que bueno que no 17 sino serías ilegal- me contesto

-Te molestaría?- le pregunte

-Que seas ilegal?- me pregunto tratando de comprender mi pregunta

-No, que tenga 18- le dije mientras yo abría el pote de helado y lo miraba disimuladamente, él frunció el ceño mientras se ponía un bóxer

-Eres un poco rara- me dijo y me puse roja

-Recién te diste cuenta?- le pregunte y el esbozo media sonrisa

-Cuando cumples años?- me pregunto mirándome mientras yo empezaba a comer helado

-El 11 de Septiembre, tu no comes?- le pregunte acercándole la cuchara a la boca

-No, no me gusta el helado, 11 de Septiembre 23 años estarás vieja para mí- me dijo riéndose corriendo mi mano con la cuchara

-Pues ya te dije tengo 18 así que técnicamente cumplo 19- le respondí y él me miro serio- suena mejor que decir que cumplo 23 años

-Tienes razón-me contesto mirándome

-Por que no te gusta el helado acaso eres anormal?- le pregunte riéndome dejando el helado de lado, como no le gustaba el helado?

-No me gusta el helado y punto, pero sé que a ti si, así que come- me respondió casi en una orden, dándome de nuevo el pote cosa que me molesto

-Lo voy a guardar- le dije levantándome de la cama

-Porque? - Me pregunto furioso casi gritando, que carajo le pasaba

-Pues no me es divertido que veas como me atraco de helado, verías mis más bajos instintos, aparte prefiero comer después- le respondí sonriendo- igual gracias

-Dame voy yo a guardarlo- me contesto levantándose de la cama quitándome el pote

-Voy contigo- le respondí

-No- me contesto en seco y salió

Respire profundo me levante de la cama y la estire, volví a respirar profundo y me acosté, no entendía porque le había molestado tanto lo del helado, pero yo sabia que eso no le había molestado seguramente ahora que ya había tenido lo que quería me iba dejar, las palabras de Jessica se instalaron en mi cabeza después de que te tenga se va a aburrir y va a querer estar con todas de nuevo

_**Jacob Pov**_

Me fui a guardar el helado, me quede un rato parado enfrente de la heladera, no fue buena idea traerla a este lugar, estaba lleno de demasiados recuerdos dolorosos y amargos para mi, y ella con esa historia, Nessie no era Irina y nunca lo iba a ser eso lo tenía que tener más que claro, me fui directo a la habitación, me quede parado frente a la puerta, pero seguí de largo y entre en otra habitación, tenía que pensar y estar solo, me senté en un sofá que daba hacia esa cama di vuelta el sofá y mire hacia afuera que estaba todo oscuro, parecía que no había nada más que oscuridad, estuve más de una hora pensando y pensando que haría ahora con ella, no podía dejarla no ahora, me sentía atado en algún sentido a ella y eso me molestaba yo la había traído para una cosa y solo para una cosa, yo y mi puta obsesión con ella me habían llevado a esto, solo para tenerla, jamás tendría que haberme ido de Nueva York, nunca tendría que abr. vuelto a este puto pueblo, que solo me sofocaba y siempre me quería atar con algo, primero Irina y ahora ella, no ella no era como Irina

-A quien engañas te importa más de lo que deberías- me dijo mi cabeza y yo esboce una sonrisa, tenía que pensar con claridad aunque en este momento solo la tenia a ella en mi cabeza, me levante del sillón y salí, me dirigí a la habitación la luz de su lado seguía prendida, entre despacio no quería despertarla, me metí bajo las sabanas rápidamente y me acerque a ella, la tome de la cintura acercándola a mi e inhale su exquisito olor a cacao

-Tienes los pies fríos- me susurro y yo le sonreí

-Perdón si quieres voy y me pongo unos calcetines- le dije y ella se dio vuelta

-Un hombre con calcetines y bóxer no es sexy, deja yo te los caliento- me dijo frotando sus pies tibios contra los míos sonriendo tenía los ojos hinchados, corrí un mechón de pelo y levante su rostro ella lo quiso correr pero la mire fijo

-Perdón por hacerte llorar, soy un imbécil- le dije y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-No hiciste nada, es solo que estoy un poco sensible, no me hagas caso tú no tienes nada que ver no tengo nada que perdonarte- me susurro y me dedico una sonrisa, yo le di un beso de forma suave ella suspiro y yo la observe

-No se por qué me comporto así contigo- le dije y ella de nuevo suspiro

-Prometo ser como quieres, hare lo que quieras para que no te enojes conmigo- me dijo susurrando

-No estoy enojado- le dije y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho

-Lo juras?- me pregunto bostezando

-Lo juro- le dije y ella me sonrió

-No me dejes sola, las pesadillas me invaden si te alejas- me susurro

-Que pesadillas?- le pregunte

-El viene tras de mi- me dijo

-Quien?- le pregunte sabía quien pero quería un nombre, pero no me respondió

No podía dormir, no quería perderme ni una de sus expresiones, mi cabeza las recordaría todas, ella frunció el ceño y empezó a quejarse

-Shh, tranquila- le dije y acaricie su rostro, ella me sonrió y se dio vuelta,

Me desperté a las 7 de la mañana, me lleve mi ropa al baño me di una ducha rápida y salí cambiado, ella seguía dormida, Salí de la habitación y fui directo al comedor saque de mi maleta mi laptop y el modem, agarre mi celular y llame a Jasper

-Te caíste de la cama o que?- me pregunto bostezando

-Quiero que me pases el contrato lo voy a leer- le conteste serio

-Espera que? Tan mal la estas pasando apenas están juntos hace un día, menos de un día- me contesto Jasper conocía esa voz de burla

-Mándame el puto contrato si? tu tienes que cuidar de Alice y no tendrás tiempo de leerlo o me dirás que te harás tiempo?- le pregunte enojado

-No, espera ahí te lo mando- me dijo- Dime de verdad como te esta yendo

-Eso no te concierne- le dije

-A si que avanzaron- me dijo

-Jasper..- le dije y escuche su risa

-Y demasiado, perdón Jacob relájate, sabes como soy, tan mal estuvo que tiene esa voz de enojo - me dijo

-No te importa- le dije en seco

-No, no te pudiste haber cansado ya de ella- me dijo furioso

-Como esta Esme?- le pregunte cambiando de tema

-Bien, mejor su corazón esta respondiendo dentro de un rato volvemos al hospital, Alice estaba muy cansada y vinimos a descansar un rato- me contesto

-OK, sigo esperando el documento- le dije

-Ya te lo estoy mandando… Jacob te cansaste -me repitió

-Si me canse de ella o no es solo mi problema no te metas en mi vida y mándame ya ese documento o lo revisas ya tu y te llamare dentro de media hora para ver si lo terminaste- le dije y corte

Ella se aclaró la garganta me di vuelta, ella me miraba seria

-Buen día- le dije levantándome de la silla donde estaba ella seguía inmóvil en ese lugar, la tome de la cintura y la bese en los labio

-Buen día- me dijo ella sonriendo

-Pasa algo?- le pregunte pero ella negó con la cabeza- Que escuchaste?- le pregunte serio

-Nada, con quien hablabas- me dijo sin darle importancia a mi seriedad -Ya desayunaste?- me pregunto caminado hacia la cocina se dio vuelta y me sonrió

-No- le dije serio iba a matar a Jasper

-Pues ven y dime que quieres- me dijo sonriente volviendo a mi lado tomando mi mano

-Este bien- le dije

-Esta mono y bisílabo- me dijo sacando naranjas de la heladera

-Que?- le dije y me sonrió

-Exacto, mmm que, esta bien, no, Buen día dos o una palabra- me dijo cortando las naranjas pasándolas por la exprimidora, guardo el jugo en la heladera y me miro -Que quieres desayunar?- me pregunto

-Lo que quieras cocinarme- le dije

-OK- me dijo y empezó a cocinar yo no dejaba de mirarla yo estaba seguro que ella había escuchado lo que dije, ¿tenía que decir algo o quedarme callado? callar sería lo mejor ella lo estaba pasando por alto

-Ya vuelvo- le dije y salí al patio prendí un cigarrillo y di una bocanada, cuando estaba terminando el segundo ella salió

-No sabia que fumabas- me dijo seria

-Si es esporádico no fumo siempre- le dije y ella enarco una ceja

-El fumar es perjudicial para la salud- me respondió

-Es uno o dos- le dije tirándolo al suelo entrando de nuevo

-Es tu salud- me dijo y respire profundo

La mesa estaba preparada solo para mí, me di vuelta y la mire enojado

-Y tu que?- le pregunte cuando me estaba sirviendo

-Pues comeré unos ricos cereales con leche, ya sabes un desayuno muy pesado me cae mal- me respondió

Ella me había preparado wafles un huevo frito, salchichas?, un vaso de jugo exprimido y café

-Esto es mi desayuno?- le pregunte serio

-No te gusta?- me pregunto seria

-Es pura grasa y calorías- le respondí

Ella tomo el plato y lo metió en el fregadero, se dio vuelta y me miro

-Te pregunte que querías desayunar- me dijo de forma seria

-No pensé que harías un desayuno tan…como este, te falto la cajita feliz- le conteste -Solo tomare el café y estas tostadas- le dije y me senté, ella se sentó al lado mio con su tazón de cereal, ella no lo comía solo jugaba con su desayuno

-Tiene algo raro tu cereal- le dije pero ella no me presto atención- yo no te dije que me gusta desayunar y…

-No importa, yo se como es tu carácter, solo tengo que adaptarme bien… solo que pensé que tal vez ibas a cambiar ese humor conmigo, pero cambiar de un día para el otro es estúpido pensarlo y hasta decirlo- me dijo y se llevo una cucharada de ese cereal que ya estaba demasiado hachado de lo mojado que esta, apoyo la cuchara en el tazón y se levanto

-Voy a vestirme- me dijo llevando su plato al fregadero- ya lo lavo me dijo y salió

Yo deje el café que ya estaba casi frío ahí, respire profundo, lo mejor sería que se decepcione rápido de mi, pero era un egoísta no quería perderla pero tampoco atarme a nadie, me levante de la silla donde estaba y me dirigí al salón, me senté enfrente de la laptop y me puse a leer, pasadas dos horas, ella paso por enfrente de donde yo estaba con algo que era corto, volvió a pasar con el pote de helado y se sentó enfrente de mi, en uno de los sillones, yo la mire pero ella me ignoro

-No me vas a hablar más?- le pregunte mientras trataba de leer

-Pensé que era un viaje de discando pero veo que es de trabajo- me dijo comiendo helado

-Esto tenia que hacerlo Jasper pero con todo lo que paso no puedo ni le exigiría que lo haga- le respondí serio, ella frunció el ceño y se acercó a mi

-Me gusta eso- me dijo sonriente

-Que cosa?- le pregunte mirándola

-Como eres con tus amigos, como los quieres, das todo por ellos no?- me pregunto demasiado contenta

-No se si todo- le conteste y me concentre

-Que es lo que estas leyendo- me dijo acercando una silla a mi lado

-Es el contrato con Tokio, quieren lanzar nuestra revista en su país pero quieren modificarla cosa que no me gusta, lo nuestro es una revista de moda y quieren convertirla en una revista al estilo OK- le respondí

-No soy de leer revista prefiero libros- me dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi brazo- de verdad no te gusta ni un poco el helado- me dijo haciendo un avioncito cerca de mi boca

-No- le dije serio

-Ni un poquito?- me dijo y yo le sonreí, y comí lo que estaba en la cuchara

-Contenta?- le pregunte y ella sonrió

-Un poco- me contesto, no dejaba de mirarla, ella de nuevo cargo la cuchara y me la dio, su celular empezó a sonar en el sillón ella me dejo el helado y se fue a atender

-Hola osito- dijo riéndose

-OK, no si Rosalie me escucha me acuchilla, que pasa Emm?- le pregunto sonriendo demasiado feliz, se giro a mirarme y yo no pude no ponerme de mal humor por que mierda él tenía que llamarla?

_**Nessie Pov**_

Me pareció raro, en realidad no tenía que parecerme raro el llamado de Emmett, cuando ci la cara de Jacob sabía que lo mejor era irme, así que me fui a la habitación

-Que pasa Emmett?- le pregunte sin dar vueltas

-Como te esta tratando?- me pregunto preocupado

-Bien- le conteste riéndome y me puse roja

-Solo bien- me dijo secamente

-Si, porque?- le pregunte y suspire

-Tú no este bien- me contesto Emmett

-Emmett estoy bien - le respondí ahora un poco furiosa

-Conozco demasiado bien hasta tus suspiros y ese es de angustia- me dijo él yo aleje él teléfono un momento y respire profundo y acere el celular de nuevo-También conozco esos silencios

-Emmett estoy feliz, no estoy angustiada ni nada por el estilo- le dije tratando de sonar convincente, lo estaba hasta recién

-Nessie te mereces más, Jacob es una mierda y …- me dijo y lo corte antes

-Emmett te lo diré así tu estas con Rosalie concéntrate en tu relación vas a terminar perdiéndola, y deja de meterte en lo que yo tengo o no tengo con Jacob, yo no te amo- le dije enojada y me arrepentí decir en ese tono lo ultimo

-Un día con él y mira como me hablas- me dijo algo triste

-Emmett no… yo- le dije y él me interrumpió

-Tienes razón, tu eres la que se esta engañando pero después no vengas llorando por que solo tendrás de mi un te lo dije y no me escuchaste- me dijo y corto

Apoye el celular de la cama y respire profundo, no pude evitar que se me escape una lagrima, Emmett era demasiado importante para mi, pase mis manos por mi cara y Salí

Me acerque a Jacob él estaba demasiado enojado, me fui a la cocina al ver que él no tenía el helado eso era mi cura para la angustia que estaba sintiendo, cuando entre vi la canilla abierta y el pote de él helado debajo

-Por que mierda hiciste eso?- le pregunte enojada

-Pensé que no querías más- me dijo sin mirarme tenia la quijada apartada de lo tenso que estaba

-Por que haces esas cosas?- le pregunte respirando profundo

-Te divertirte hablando con tu osito Emmett?- me pregunto seco con una sonrisita burlona- Por que te llamo que mierda quería?- él estaba más que furioso, se levanto de la silla y me miro

-Quería saber como la estaba pasando- le conteste

-Y a él que mierda le importa como la estas pasando?- me grito

-Yo le importo él me quiere, por eso me llamo, se preocupa por mi- le dije respirando profundo

-Que te quede esto claro, tú no le importas como amiga él se quiere acostar contigo por eso ese trato tan dulce- me respondió

-No todos son así- le dije enojada

-Todos son así, solo que tu eres demasiado… inocente- me contesto riéndose

-Pues si a ti te funciono, tranquilamente a él le puede funcionar- le respondí tratando de sonar enojada pero me dolía demasiado su forma de hablarme

-Que me estas queriendo decir?- me pregunto enojado acercándose a mi

-Nada- le dije sin cambiar mi postura

-Tu eres mía- me dijo apretando mi brazo

-Jacob, me duele- le dije y él me soltó

-Perdón, no quise…- me dijo abrazándome

-No tienes que preocuparte por Emmett él me debe estar odiando por como le hable- le dije sin abrazarlo, él se separo de mi y me miro tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

-Que le dijiste?- me pregunto

-No te lo voy a decir- le dije enojada

-Ok, no te voy a presionar para que me lo digas- me contesto tomando mi mano guiándonos a donde él estaba trabajando, él se sentó y yo al lado de él. Jacob siguió leyendo su contrato y yo miraba hacia los ventanales, tenía mi celular en la mano quería llamar a Emmett, necesitaba que me perdone por como le hable

Jacob pasó su mano por mi pierna y yo lo mire y le sonreí sin ganas, él corrió su laptop a un costado

-Ven- me dijo y le dio un golpecito a la mesa para que me siente, yo me senté y él apoyo ambas manos en mis piernas acariciándolas, yo puse mis manos sobre las suyas y le sonreí

-Perdón si estoy haciendo que la pases mal- me respondió

-Contigo no el paso mal, me gusta tenerte cerca- le dije y él me beso

-Sé que esta aburrida- me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Si estoy aburrida, se te ocurre algo para que se me pase el aburrimiento- le pregunte enarcando una ceja mordiendo mi labio, desde cuando era tan descarada, él entreabrió mis piernas, paso sus manos por debajo de ellas y acerco más a él, tocando de mis nalgas, me subió la falda del vestido, yo empecé a respirar entrecortado no podía dejar de mirarlo, él me miro con un intenso deseo o eso es lo que yo creía.

-Recuéstate- me susurro con la voz ronca

Yo recosté mi cuerpo sobre la mesa y respire profundo, sentí los dedos de él pasar una y otra vez sobre mis bragas y la humedad en ellas creció significativamente, cosa que hizo que me ponga roja, quito mis bragas de forma rápida, él besaba mis piernas, mis caderas, él separo un poco más mis piernas, y de un tirón me acerco más, pus mis piernas por sobre su hombro, no podía creer que estaba por hacer eso en la mesa, él paso sus dedeos por mis pliegues, y mi centro, sentí sus dedos entrar en mi y salir de forma rapida, yo arquee mi espalda por el placer y mordí fuerte mi labio, me sentía una desvergonzada por la forma en la que empecé a gemir cuando sentí su boca, su lengua, sus dedos ahí, no era normal sentir tanto, arquee más mi espalda, el orgasmo tensaba todo mi cuerpo, estaba aferrada a la mesa, cerre un poco mis piernas y movia mi cadera, era tremendo el orgasmo que produjo Jacob, cuando mi respiración dejo de ser errática me senté y mire a Jacob tenía la mirada cargada de lujuria

-Creo que me toca a mi divertirte ahora a ti- le dije pasando mi mano por mi pelo bajando de la mesa acomodando mi falda

-No- me dijo serio el me paro enfrente de él y puso sus manos en mi cintura

-Que pasa?- le dije pasando mis manos por su pelo

-Tengo que leer- me dijo poniéndose serio

-OK- le dije y me senté de nuevo al lado de él apoyando mi cabeza en su brazo, él me rodeo con su brazo y yo acomode mi cabeza en su pecho

-Prometo que cuando termine de leer esto, mi atención se centrara solo en ti- me dijo y yo sonreí y cerré los ojos

Los parpados me pesaban cada vez más pero trataba de mantenerme despierta, Jacob de vez en cuando pasaba sus dedos por mi pelo jugando con él, y me daba besos. Me desperté y estaba debajo del acolchado, mire hacia afuera y ya estaba todo oscuro, nunca había dormido tanto como estos últimos días dormí todo lo que nunca había podido desde que mis padres murieron, me fui al baño y me hacia un poco y fui directo al comedor su laptop estaba cerrada seguro él había terminado de leer esa cosa ya, él no estaba así que fui a la cocina y de ahí el patio trasero pero tampoco estaba volví a entrar y respire profúndame fui a revisar los demás cuartos en alguno tenía que estar, cada vez que abría uno tenia miedo de que esto sea un sueño, respire profundo cuando llegue al ultimo entre, él estaba de espalda con algo en sus manos

-Jacob que haces aquí en la oscuridad?- le pregunte entrando, al parecer él se sorprendió al escucharme por que se le callo lo que tenia en sus manos era algo con vidrio por que se rompió al tocar el solo

-Deja yo lo levanto-me dijo un tanto enojado pero no le hice caso, me agache a su lado y antes que él tome la foto del porta retrato la tome yo y la mire, era él con una chica rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla jamás lo había visto así de feliz como lo estaba en esa foto, él me la quito de forma inmediata, yo empecé a levantar los pedacitos de vidrio del suelo

-Te vas a cortar- me dijo apretando fuerte mis muñecas y me levanto de un tirón

-Quien es ella?- le pregunte sabía quien podía ser, pero quería que lo diga él, según él no trajo a ninguna otra y esa foto claramente se había tomado en este lugar

-No importa quien es- me dijo apoyando la foto en un estante y salió de la habitación

-A mi me importa- le replique siguiéndolo

-No es nadie si?- me dijo algo tenso

-Si no fuese nadie no hubieses guardado la foto- le respondí, acaso el me veía tanta cara de estúpida

-Era mi novia- me dijo enarcando una ceja

-Irina- susurre y él frunció el ceño y me miro mal

-Como sabes quien es?- me pregunto amargado

-A Esme se le escapo su nombre y se me grabo me dijo que tu tuviste una sola novia y que se llamaba Irina- le respondí

-Entonces para que preguntas- me dijo enojado

-Quería que me lo digas tu- le respondí tratando de ponerme seria

-Entonces sabes que esta muerta- me dijo dándose vuelta entrando a la habitación sacando los bolsos de ambos

-Que haces?- le pregunte confundida

-El viaje termino- me respondió cruzándose de brazos

-Por esto?- le pregunte enojada, pero la angustia me empezó a ganar

-No, me llamo Jasper hace rato y me dijo que Aro esta tratando de convencer al comité que no hay que cambiar el contrato que quiere Tokio y que es mejor hacer la revista como ellos la quieren- me respondió

-No podemos salir mañana?- le pregunte conteniendo las lagrimas

-Mientras más pronto volvamos más rápido iré a Nueva York- me contesto

-Te iras?- le pregunte

-Por unos días- me dijo serio- si quieres toma una chaqueta de tu bolso para el viaje y salgamos

Tome un saquito de mi bolso y Jacob llevo los bolsos de ambos hasta su auto se aseguro de cerrar todo bien, y partimos

-Podremos venir más adelante- me dijo pero lo ignore y mire hacia afuera apoyando mi cabeza contra la ventanilla y me cruce de brazos

-No actúes como una nena caprichosa- me recrimino enojado pero yo seguí sin hacerle caso, baje mis piernas del auto y puse mi dial favorita donde daban solo temas pasado en románticos, en ese momento estaban dando el tema de Adele **-**One and Only .com/watch?v=MGHw_rjakM&feature=related ), cerré mis ojos y trate de no pensar que él estaba haciendo esto simplemente por que no me quería cerca pero era lo más probable, antes de que el tema termine Jacob apago la radio y respiro profundo mirándome de reojo, yo volví a encender la radio y él la volvió a apagar

-Quiero silencio- me dijo tajante y yo revolee los ojos y volví a mirar hacia afuera que era todo oscuridad

-La música me ayuda a no pensar tanto- le respondí

-Pues a mi todo lo contrario no me deja hilar una puta idea- me contesto

-Somos demasiado diferentes, demasiado- le respondí y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

-Que quieres decir?- me pregunto intrigado

-Tal vez este viaje todo fue un gran error y tu tenias razón yo no estaba lista para más- le dije girándome para mirarlo

El detuvo el auto y me dio un beso

-No Jacob, quiero llegar y dormir sigue conduciendo- le conteste

-Tenemos que hablar- me dijo poniéndose serio

-Yo no te quiero escuchar- le dije girándome para no mirarlo

-Esto es por una puta canción?- me dijo él pero no lo mire cerré mis ojos y respire profundo

-No es por la canción, es por tu actitud- le conteste- no puedes decir que no te das cuenta que hoy estuviste todo el día de mal humor como antes

-Es por el contrato- me dijo serio

-Ayer a la madrugada no sabías lo del contrato o si?- le pregunte y él se quedo callado

-Te la voy a hacer fácil, hagamos de cuenta que entre nosotros dos no paso nada y no te conté nada, mañana mismo me iré para que no tengas que estar soportándome- le dije y apoye mi cabeza contra la ventanilla de nuevo

Jacob arranco el auto, y no me hablo más, el camino era una tortura no llegábamos más, sentía las lagrimas empujando por salir, pero no tenia que llorar, no tenía que estar suplicándole todo el tiempo que me quiera, sentía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que tragaba saliva era como si estuviese tragando vidrio, cuando llegamos a la casa tome mi bolso y me fui directo a mi cuarto, le di una vuelta de llave y me senté en la cama

-Nessie abre- me dijo Jacob golpeando la puerta

-Te dije que no quiero escucharte- le dije de nuevo por si no recordaba

-Te juro que despierto a todos no me importa que sean las tres de la madrugada abre- me volvió a decir

Me levante de la cama y quite el cerrojo

-Habla rápido que tengo sueño, tengo que hacer algunos tramites antes de irme- le conteste más tajante de lo que él fue conmigo, Jacob empezó a reírse y yo lo mire mal

-De verdad te iras?- me pregunto acercándose a mi sonriéndome

-Si me voy a ir- le dije y el me tomo de la cintura

-Me gusta cuando haces pucheros- me dijo Jacob dándome un beso y yo corrí la cara

-Jacob hablo enserio- le dije y el me soltó

-Tu no te vas- me contesto enojado

-Yo me voy cuando quiero y no se discute me voy a ir- le respondí

-Que es lo que quieres?- me pregunto poniéndose serio

-Para quedarme o que?- le pregunte

-Para quedarte- contesto frunciendo el ceño

-Lo que quiero no me lo vas a poder dar- le dije cruzándome de brazos

-Pruébame, puedo darte cualquier cosa que quieras- me respondió con media sonrisa

-Amor- le dije y se me escapo una lagrima- Jacob tu querías algo de mi ya lo tuviste, ya esta

-Nessie no es así- me dijo poniéndose serio

-Te vas a terminar cansando de mi y vas a querer estar con todas de nuevo- le dije y él se acerco

-No- me contesto y me abrazo

-No quiero sufrir más por nadie- le dije secándome las lagrimas

-Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir- me dijo levantando mi rostro para que lo mire

-Demuéstralo entonces- le dije y el frunció el ceño

-Como?- me pregunto

-Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, tiene que salir de ti- le dije y suspire

-Tú de verdad me gustas, perdón si te hago sentir que no es así - me dijo y se sentó en mi cama

-Pues me hiciste sentir que no quieres tenerme cerca desde que estuvimos juntos y te dije lo que te dije- le conteste

-Perdón, no era mi intención- me dijo y yo me senté sobre él

-Creo que entre los dos no hacemos uno- le dije y él empezó a besar mi cuello subiendo hasta mis labios, yo enrede mis dedos en su pelo y lo jale hacia atrás y lo bese con pasión

-Quiero que te duermas así me puedo ir, ya le pedí a Laurent que se aliste- me dijo y lo mire seria

-Te iras ya?- le pregunte molesta

-Si- me contesto él llevando sus manos que estaban en mi cintura hasta mis nalgas

-No puedes ir más tarde?- le pregunte haciéndole un puchero

-Mientras más pronto llegue mejor- me respondió

-Pero son casi las cuatro de la madrugada- le dije frunciendo el ceño

-Me quedo hasta que te duermas y me voy- me dijo acariciando mi cuello con su nariz

-Pero yo no quiero dormir- le dije sonriéndole con picardía

-Eso tendrá que esperar a que vuelva, me dijo levantándose conmigo enrollada en él, el apoyo mi espalda en la cama y yo lo solté

-Esta bien- le dije sacándome el pantalón, metiéndome bajo las frazadas, Jacob se quito sus botas su pantalón y su camiseta y se quedo en bóxer y me acompaño en la cama

-No te ibas a ir ya?- le pregunte sonriéndole

-Te dije que cuando te duermas- me dijo abrazándome

-Entonces no voy a dormir nunca más- le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

-No duermas entonces- me dijo y yo me reí

-Jacob te agradezco el viaje aunque fue corto- le dije y suspire

-No me lo agradezcas, yo si te agradezco a ti por haberme contado sobre lo que te paso- me dijo apretándome contra él

-Me esta dando sueño- le dije protestando

-No te duermas- me volvió a repetir

-Espero estés cuando despierte- le dije bostezando

-No creo- me dijo riéndose

-Déjame soñar no seas malo,- le dije abrazándolo un poco para si se iba tener que despertarme si o si

-OK- me respondió

-Y si no estas cuando despierto tienes que saber que te voy a estar esperando, que siempre te voy a esperar y siempre te espere- le conteste

-Yo también te espere y demasiado - me dijo

* * *

><p>Espero y les guste Se que Jacob es un tanto bipolar en su forma de ser xD , de nuevo perdón por el retraso pero es por los estudios el lunes es mi ultimo final =D, besos y gracias por esperar Debs<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary:**Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXII<strong>

**Nessie 's Pov**

Me dormí con sus palabras retumbando en mis oídos y en todo mi cuerpo, estaba demasiado contenta un simple gesto de cariño de las personas que quería hacia que necesite más, y si venían de él eran más engrandecidos ya que lo amaba con todo mi ser.  
>Cuando desperté Jacob ya no estaba y de nuevo me sentí sola pero más que antes por que él era lo único que me hacia plenamente feliz y eso me daba demasiado miedo, ya que yo sabia que el con su humor cambiante podía dejarme mañana si se le antojaba, me levante y me fui directo a la cocina y me serví un vaso de leche y mire hacia afuera ya estaba asomándose el sol mire el reloj y eran casi las 7de la mañana, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y yo voltee a ver quien era<p>

-Pensé que estabas de viaje- me dijo Emmett sirviéndose un vaso de agua

-Jacob tiene problemas en la empresa y…- le dije pero no me presto atención y se dirigió hacia la puerta ignorándome

-Emmett, perdón- le susurre, el se dio vuelta y me miro algo enojado tenía su mentón apretado y su ceño fruncido

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, no dijiste nada que no fuese real, no tengo que meterme en lo que intentas tener con él, ya que somos simples conocidos- me respondía

-Simples conocidos?, Emmett no me digas eso, yo te quiero como a un hermano, eres lo más cercano a un familia que tengo tú y Rosalie, no me hagas esto ahora, yo te quiero, perdón si te hable mal no era mi intención hacerte sentir poco importante en mi vida- le dije y sentí como las lagrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, rápidamente seque mis ojos y baje la vista

-Perdón por como te hable, no te pongas así- me dijo acercándose a mi dándome un abrazo

-Últimamente mis emociones son una montaña rusa, no me hagas caso- le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

-Tranquila- me dijo él abrazándome más fuerte

-Ya veo por que te estas tardando- dijo Rosalie molesta y yo lo solté

-Ya estaba por ir- le dijo Emmett poniéndose serio

-Donde esta Jacob y tu que haces aquí?- me dijo asombrada cuando cayo en la cuenta que yo tendría que estar con Jacob solos los dos

-Él se fue, no se que problemas tiene en la revista y se fue- le dije secándome las lagrimas

-Baby, ven vamos a hablar, se nota que tienes que descargar- me dijo Rosalie estirando su manos para que yo la agarre

Las dos nos fuimos directo a mi pieza ella se sentó en mi cama y se apoyo en la cabecera y me sonrió invitándome a que me siente, yo me senté enfrente de ella y respire profundo

-Como te fue?- me pregunto curiosa

-Le conté casi todo- le dije y ella frunció el ceño

-Casi todo- repitió después de mí

-Si, es que había cosas que no quiero que él las sepa y por eso el casi- le dije a ella dudosa de haber dicho eso, ya que Rosalie sabía menos que menos

-Nessie yo se tu y yo no nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo pero sabes que te quiero demasiado, así que me gustaría saber bien como fue que te paso eso- me dijo seria y agarro mi mano entre las suyas

-Ok, te lo contare por que confió en ti- le dije y suspire, le conté lo mismo que le había contado a Jacob y llore con la misma intensidad, Rosalie apretaba mis manos cada vez más fuerte y cuando termine de contarle todo me abrazo y se largo a llorar conmigo

-Como alguien puede ser tan mal nacido para hacer algo así?- me dijo secando mis lagrimas- sabes quienes eran? Los denunciaste?- ella me miraba con intensidad queriendo saber más

-No- le dije respirando profundo

-Jacob como lo tomo?- me pregunto seria

-Él se comporto de una forma dulce, y…- le dije y sentía que mis mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas

-No hace falta que digas más, así que ustedes dos?- su cara de satisfacción era inmensa

-Si, pero creo que no le gusto- le dije deprimiéndome de nuevo abrazando mis rodillas

-Por que piensas eso?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Bueno pues al principio estaba todo bien, él fue tan tierno y cuidadoso… pero después volvió a ser el Jacob de siempre, distante, frío, Rosalie me esquivaba como si le molestase mi presencia es más creo que ese supuesto problema en el trabajo fue una excusa para irse y no verme por un tiempo- le dije mirando al suelo

-Nessie te puedo asegurar que Jacob esta enamorado de ti-me dijo Rosalie y mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por horas

-No, el no me ama- le dije y suspire

-Si que te ama pero no quiere asimilarlo, él cree que el amor es un asco, que no existe que él no fue hecho para eso - me dijo seria

-Creo que él nunca lo va admitir, es más no creo que me ame- le volví a decir

-Nessie Jacob es así de reacio, por lo que se, que son chismes que él sufrió mucho por alguien y por eso es así tan esquivo, se echa la culpa de lo que paso- me dijo ella dudosa de seguir

-Te refieres a Irina?-le pregunte y ella me miro asombrada- Que sabes de ella?- mi curiosa me podía demasiado y si ella sabía algo quería saberlo

-Sabes algo de ella?- me pregunto sorprendida

-Se que fue su novia- le dije seria

-Su gran amor querrás decir, me duele decírtelo pero es lo que decían y dicen- me respondió

-Te creo el tenía una foto de ella- le respondí tratando de que no me afecte tanto de nuevo la reacción que tuvo por esa foto- que sabes bien?

-Bueno pues dicen eso, ella fue su gran amor y que murió por su culpa- me dijo poniéndose más seria

-Su culpa?- le pregunte y lleve mi mano a mi corazón y suspire

-Como podía ser su culpa?-pensé

-Si, en realidad dicen que él la dejo por que era de un nivel más bajo que él por que a Billy los de menos nivel que él no les gusta y le dijo que si no la dejaba la desheredaba, son poca cosa la gente como tu y yo para Billy, los peores dicen que ella lo engañaba con Billy y otras que es la más segura que ella lo vio con otra- me contesto

-Pero ella no murió en un accidente?- le pregunte

-Si, yo creo esto ella lo vio con otra se sintió lastimada salio de la casa en el auto y tuvo el accidente, pero es solo una conjetura- me respondió tronando sus nudillo

-OK- le dije respirando profundo saber más de ella me costaría demasiado

-Aparte dicen solo dicen que ella estaba embarazada- me dijo mordiéndose el labio- pero has de cuenta que no te dije nada son puros chismes que descubrí cuando lo fui conociendo tu sabes la gente puede ser demasiado mala- me contesto

-Embarazada- susurre

-Se dice Nessie de verdad no me hagas caso, es el pasado y estoy segura tu eres su futuro y presente- me dijo

-Tu de verdad crees que yo puedo competir con ella?- le pregunte

-Nessie ella esta muerta- me dijo Rosalie respirando profundo

-Pero estoy segura que él la extraña que no la olvido que la ama- le dije y me sea una lagrima antes de que termine de caer

-Si pero a ti también te ama es algo tan obvio- me dijo tratando de darme animo

-Le doy asco- le conteste

-Asco, Nessie no seas tonta- me dijo sonriendo

-Le da asco mi cuerpo lo se- le dije y empecé a llorar

-Nessie basta, tu no le das asco quítate esa estupidez de la cabeza- me dijo enojada

-Me odio, odio mi cuerpo, odio a los que me lo hicieron, odio la idea de que le de asco tenerme cerca y me duele- le dije y ella me abrazo

-Yo puedo ayudarte a solucionar tu problema de seguridad- me dijo ella secando mis lagrimas

-Como?- le pregunte

-Pues tengo un amigo que es cirujano y nos podría hacer algún precio para operarte esas marcas- me dijo sonriente

-De verdad?- le pregunte sonriendo sin ganas

-Obvio, dentro de 4 días vamos a Nueva York, tu ves a Jacob le cuentas esto y de paso lo ves- me dijo sonriente

-Rosalie te amo- le dije y la abrace

-Tranquila- me dijo riéndose

-Tengo ahorrado casi 16 mil dólares se que no es mucho, pero te juro que voy a conseguir la plata

-Pues eso es obvio Jacob nos la dará- me dijo sonriente

-Yo no quiero pedirle plata a Jacob el pensaría que me quiero aprovechar de él- le respondí seria

-Igual tranquila por que esas operaciones regeneradoras no se ven de un día para el otro tardan meses y hasta años yo tengo una amiga que se hizo una operación para quitarse una cicatriz que tenia en la pierna después de un accidente y si bien la cicatriz estaba disminuida paso casi un año- me contesto

-Tanto- le dije un poco desanimada no pensé que sería tanto tiempo

-Pero piensa que tendrá sus frutos a futuro- me dijo tratando de darme ánimos- aparte ya decir quiero hacer esto es un gran paso

-Tienes razón, aparte será una buena excusa para ver a Jacob- le dije un poco más relajada- mañana vamos a comprar los pasajes

-No ya los tengo iba a ir con Emmett pero no puede irse de nuevo ya nos fuimos por su cumpleaños así que vamos juntas, me llamaron para ser la cara de una marca de ropa no es wow que marca pero es mi primer trabajo fuera de las pasarelas así que estoy feliz y no me quejo- me contesto

-Rosalie eso es genial, te felicito yo diciéndote mis problemas y tu con tremenda noticia- le dije sonriente

-Somos amigas y las amigas están en las buenas y en las malas- me dijo sonriente

-Gracias Rosalie, por ser mi amiga y estar conmigo la verdad me sentiría perdida sin ti- le dije y Rosalie me sonrió

-Eres muy tierna no me agradezcas nada, yo me voy a dormir ahora o prefieres que me quede a dormir contigo?- me pregunto

-No, voy a estar bien- le dije sonriente  
>Cuando Rosalie se fue no podía pegar un ojo pensaba y pensaba lo que ella me había dicho, cuanto habría de cierto? Jacob la había engañado? Él iba a ser padre y le importo poco ella? Que clase de persona era para hacerle algo así a una persona que él amaba<p>

-Capaz esa foto la tiene por culpa- me dije y di vueltas en la cama  
>Como averiguaría que hacer para ayudarlo a superar eso que tanto le dolía si él no me dejaba acercarme mucho, se escapaba de mí por demasiados motivos<p>

Los días se pasaron lento ya quería ver a Jacob, él me había llamado todos los días, yo lo escuchaba un poco distante por lo que no me había animado a decirle de mi viaje a nueva york, pero no podía caerle de sorpresa así que lo iba a llamar para decirle tome mi celular y me senté en la cama, su celular sonaba y sonaba pero no me atendía, corte y volví a llamarlo

-Hola, paso algo?- me pregunto en un tono serio

-Hola, no nada Jacob estas muy ocupado?- le pregunte algo tímida

-No, dime que pasa?- me pregunto ahora con un tono algo más dulce o eso me hacía creer mi cabeza que deseaba que el me quiera

-Pues mañana iré con Rosalie a Nueva York, y quería saber si podía no se verte o quedarme…- le dije pero el me interrumpió antes que termine de armar la frase

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes? Yo ahora tengo que hacer un viaje a Boston y de ahí a Londres y Tokio- me respondió serio

-Boston, Londres, Tokio, entiendo- le dije cabizbaja

-Te prometo que la próxima vez te llevo- me respondió y yo sentí de nuevo esa vos de lastima hacia mi

-Tenía ganas de verte- le dije y suspire

-Solo serán tres semanas- me dijo y yo respire profundo

-Tres semanas?- le dije un poco enojada

-Nessie tengo que seguir trabajando más tarde te llamo- me dijo

-Más tarde seguro estoy en el…- dije y ni termine de hablar por que corto

-Maldito grosero- dije y tire el celular con odio contra la almohada

-Hey que te hizo tu celular?- me pregunto Rosalie riéndose

-Jacob, es Jacob- le dije y pase mis manos nerviosas y furiosas por mi pelo

-Platicame, que fue tan malo que te puso asi?- me pregunto

-Me acaba de confirmar que le doy asco, puedes creer que me colgó no me dejo terminar de hablar, le estaba diciendo que iríamos y él muy desgraciado me dijo que tenia que salir de viaje, Rosalie me huye- le dije y ella se sento al lado mio y corrió un mechon de mi cara

-Jacob suele ser idiota pero… no es malo, seguro esta confundido con lo que siente por ti- me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa dulce

-Y yo ofrecida queriendo quedarme en su casa- le dije y suspire

-No te pongas mal, él es…- me dijo y me levante de la cama

-Es mejor que sea así, él no me quiere y tal vez hacer de cuenta que no paso nada sería lo mejor- le dije y empecé a sacar ropa del placard y ponerla en la cama

-Nessie- me dijo Rosalie seria

-No quiero rogarle que me quiera, si el no me quiere ya esta yo no puedo hacer nada- le dije y respire profundo

-Pero…- me dijo

-No me digas que me quiere ni nada de esas cosas por que no es verdad- le dije enojada

-Voy a preparar mi bolso- me dijo y salio de la habitación, yo tire la ropa que tenía en la mano y me senté en la cama

-Señorita Renesmee, permiso- me dijo Bree tímidamente

-Dime Bree que pasa?- le pregunte sonriente

-Es que el Señor Black la quería ver y vine por usted- me dijo y salio de la habitación

-Señorita, suena raro- pensé me levante de la cama y fui a la sala

-Hola pequeña como estas?- me pregunto extendiendo los brazos

-Muy bien señor digo Billy, me parece raro llamarlo así- le dije poniéndome roja

-Hoy sales a Nueva York verdad?- me pregunto serio

-Si, será solo por unos días- le dije y vi que saco la chequera

-Dime cuanto necesitaras?- me pregunto dulcemente

-Para que?- le pregunte nerviosa

-Hospedaje, comida y demás gastos- me respondió

-No, yo tengo, Señor Black- le dije torpemente. Las palabras se amontonaron en mi lengua y me interrumpió

-Billy, y dime cuanto- me repitió

-No- le dije sonriente pero segura

-Rosalie cuanto necesitaran?- le pregunto el a Rosalie que paso y ella se acerco

-Emm unos 10 mil- le dijo Rosalie sonriente

-OK, 10 mil- repitió Billy

-Que? No! Rosalie es mucha plata- le conteste

-12 Mil entonces- dijo Billy riéndose

-Señor Black- le dije seria

-14 Mil, si no cambias tu cara de horror será cada vez más- me contesto él y trate de relajarme

-Es que es mucho y si nos asaltan?- le pregunte con miedo

-Tienes razón, cuando lleguen habrá un guardaespaldas esperándolas- me contesto

-Muchas gracias Señor Black, es mucha gentileza de su parte- le dijo Rosalie de forma dulce

-No es nada Rosalie, me interesa que estén bien- le contesto Billy un poco mal y reacción con ella y no pude evitar pensar en esas teorías, pero por que conmigo era diferente?

-Gracias- le dije y lo abrace no entendía esa teoría de que el le pudo haber eso hecho a Jacob siendo el tan bueno y dulce o tratar a alguien por tener un nivel inferior al de él

-Pasa algo?- me pregunto de forma dulce

-Es que estaba pensando, por que me acogió en su casa y me trato como a una hija sin conocerme?- le pregunte y me miro serio

-Me pareciste una niña dulce que estaba perdida- me contesto tomando mis manos

-Lo estaba- le dije y lo volví a abrazar, esas teorías estaban descartadas desde ya

-Señor Black, hoy ira a ver a Esme?- le pregunte empujando su silla al estudio

-Si, iré dentro de un rato- me respondió

-Iré un rato con usted y de ahí al aeropuerto- le conteste

-No, tienes que preparar tu bolso, comer antes, Esme esta mucho mejor- me respondió cuando llegamos

-Pero quería despedirme de ellos- le respondí y suspire

-Yo te despido, tienes mucho que hacer y los tiempos no te darán- me respondió

-Está bien- le dije sonriendo y salí del estudio

Billy era como Jacob terminaba haciendo lo que ellos querían, eran demasiado parecidos

-Que piensas- me pregunto Emmett sonriente

-En nada- le dije sonriéndole

-Algo común en ti- me dijo riéndose

-Hey tu tienes cara de hueco y yo no te digo nada- le dije riéndome

-Tengo un poso en la cara?- me pregunto sonriente

-No, pero tienes cara de modelo y tu sabes lo que dicen de ellos no?- le pregunte

-Así es como me ven?- nos pregunto Rosalie

-Tú no él, los modelos hombres son huecos, las mujeres algunas tu eres una excepción, Rosalie- le dije abrazándola

-No aclares que oscureces, decía mi madre- me respondió

-Nessie vas a cuidar a mi princesa Blondie, verdad?- me pregunto Emmett y Rosalie sonrió y lo abrazo- te portaras bien osita?

-Solo tengo ojos para ti monito- le dijo ella y le dio un beso

Tanto amor me descomponía, no por el amor en si, sino por saber que yo jamás tendría eso… algo que añoraba pero a lo que le temía

…

El viaje hasta Nueva York fue largo y aburrido para mi mala suerte no me había tocado al lado de Rosalie, así que fui escuchando música todo el viaje, cuando bajamos del avión había una limusina esperándonos

-El señor Black se paso- me dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sí, se paso- le dije sonriendo

-Hola- le dijimos acercándonos al chofer

-Ustedes deben ser Renesmee y Rosalie- nos dijo abriendo la puerta

-Es Renesmee- le dije riéndome

-Perdón, Renesmee- me dijo- por cierto mi nombre es Diego

-No es nada- le dije subiendo al auto después de Rosalie

-Esta mega guapo y tu le gustas- me dijo Rosalie sonriendo picando con sus dedos mi costillas

-Rose tranquila- le dije poniéndome roja

Ese tal Diego empezó a conducir y Rosalie y yo nos miramos

-Disculpa no te di mi dirección- le dijo Rosalie

-El señor Black me dijo que la lleve al hotel Hilton- nos respondió

-Al Hilton- dijo Rosalie en un gritito de euforia y luego se tranquilizo

-Este es mi numero si tiene que ir a algún lado llámeme- me dijo pasándome su tarjeta

-OK- le dije y la guarde en mi mochila

Cuando llegamos al hotel Diego nos acompaño hasta el loby con los bolsos junto con uno de los botones , estaba la misma recepcionista con cara de antipática

-Buenos Tardes- le dije de forma educada

-Buenas tardes, que se le ofrece- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

-Mi nombre es Renesmee Biers- le dije y enarque una ceja y la mire de la misma forma

-O si, Fred acompaña a la Señorita Biers hasta penthouse- le dijo

-Un Penthouse- me dijo Rosalie y la recepcionista nos miro mal

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, Rosalie empezó a brincar de la felicidad

-Toma 50 dólares de propina esta bien?- le pregunte extendiendo mi mano

-Preferiría tu numero- me dijo guiñándome un ojo saliendo de la habitación

-Y tú crees que eres fea- me dijo Rosalie

-El único que me interesa no le gusto, aparte si ellos me vieran en ropa interior saldrían gritando y corriendo- le dije y ella enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos

-No es así- me dijo sonriente

Después de acomodarnos, fuimos al banco a cambiar el cheque y de ahí a comprar ropa, cosa que me hizo sentir un poco culpable gastamos alrededor de 7 mil dólares en ropa solo para mi, Rosalie quería que renueve todo mi placar según ella usaba arrapos del siglo pasado, de ahí fuimos a Sushi Yasuda, amaba ese lugar de comida china

-De donde conoces este lugar?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Pues lo conozco por que ya he venido- le dije mientras le enseñaba a agarrar los palillos

-Con quien si se puede saber?- me pregunto

-Con un novio, nos escapamos, comimos aquí y después fuimos a un recital- le respondí y apoye los palillos en la mesa

-Como era?- me pregunto

-Prefiero no hablar de él- le dije y suspire

-No tienes que decirme nada- me dijo sonriente

-Gracias- le respondí

Terminado de comer nos fuimos directo al hotel a dormir, teníamos que levantarnos temprano para ir a la sesión de fotos de Rosalie y ahí a su cirujano amigo, tenía el corazón en la garganta. Nos levantamos temprano y fuimos a la sesión de Rosalie, yo me senté en un rincón y me quede quieta

-Nessie tomate una foto conmigo- me dijo Rosalie sonriente

-Que! No, no soy fotogénica- le dije

-Con esa carita- me dijo el fotógrafo

-Ten ponte esto y tomémonos una juntas es para mi- me dijo sonriente

-Rosalie, esta es la marca de la ropa- le dije

-Yo no tengo problemas- me dijo el fotógrafo

-Y el dueño de la marca?- les pregunte

-No creo que se haga problemas- me dijo

-OK- le respondí sonriente

Fui al cambiador y me puse la ropa que Rosalie me había elegido y después me maquillaron, cosa que me pareció innecesaria

Me pare al lado de Rosalie y me cruce de brazos

-Que haces?- me dijo Rosalie descruzándome los brazos

-No se como parame- le dije

-A la cuanta de tres salten- nos dijo el fotógrafo y a la cuanta de tres saltamos nos tomo más de 100 fotos en ese salto por que sentí mis ojos demasiado fraseados, después me tomo algunas fotos individuales, cosa que me pareció rara pero Rosalie me alentó a hacerlo

-Listo, salieron dos modelitos, hermosas- nos dijo el fotógrafo

-Cuando estén me avisas?- le dijo Rosalie

-Seguramente saldrán en alguna revista, el Señor Brandon esta haciendo de todo para meterla en la revista de tu novio, esta encaprichado- le dijo el fotógrafo y Rosalie tosió

-Ya no tengo nada más con él- le dijo Rosalie y me sonrió

-Hacían linda pareja, con ese tremendo hombre- le dijo el fotógrafo

-Creo que ya nos vamos- le dijo Rosalie

Cuando salimos hacia la limo, ella estaba muy seria

-Que pasa?- le pregunte

-Perdón por ese mal momento- me dijo entrando al auto

-Cuando conocí a Jacob yo sabia que tuvo algo contigo OK- le dije sonriente

-Esta bien- me dijo y le di un abrazo

Mi inquietud crecía más a medida que nos acercábamos a la clínica, respiraba y exhalaba con fuerzas, Rosalie apretó mi mano con delicadeza, y yo le sonreí cuando llegamos, nos anunciamos con la recepcionista y nos sentamos a esperar a que nos llamen, no daba más de los nervios la espera se me hacia eterna

-Ya pueden pasar- nos dijo esa mujer perfecta de pies a cabeza, y no pude dudar pensar si todo era natural

Ella iba delante nuestro contoneando su cuerpo

-Falsa toda- me dijo Rosalie en un susurro y yo empecé a reírme

Cuando entramos al consultorio, el doctor se levanto y le dio un abrazo a Rosalie

-Rosalie como estas?- le pregunto dándole un beso es sus dos mejillas

-Fabrice! Tanto tiempo le dijo ella, te presento a mi amiga Renesmee, Nessie él es el Doctor. Baker - le dijo Rosalie y el me dio un beso en la mano

-Nombre peculiar y hermoso como la chica que lo lleva- me dijo y yo sonreí

-Por favor, siéntense y díganme que es lo que no les gusta o quieren cambiar?- nos pregunto

-Nessie- me dijo Rosalie

Empecé a pasar mis manos de forma nerviosa por mi pantalón, ida y vuelta y después a mi pelo

-Quieres un vaso con agua? Algo?- me pregunto el cirujano mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-No, estoy bien- le dije y Rosalie tomo mi mano

-Hace unos años fui victima de un ataque, y me hicieron unas marcas, en el cuerpo, en el abdomen y en la entrepierna, pero los del abdomen se ven más horribles- le dije y el solo asentía

-Estaremos en la ciudad solo por unos días- le dijo Rosalie

-Hoy mismo podrías quedar internada, así mañana temprano te hago los estudios- me dijo serio juntando sus manos

-Que estudios?- le pregunte nerviosa

-Sangre, orina, estudios de rutina, nada grave, Penélope te acompañara a una de habitaciones quiero que te pongas la bata que te de, yo iré a inspeccionarte- me dijo sonriente

-Ya?- le pregunte nerviosa

-Es mejor, hacer todo lo que se pueda hoy y mañana si se van a quedar unos días, tu no te preocupes me dijo sonriente

-Esta bien- le dije y suspire

La asistente nos llevo a una de las habitaciones y yo me quite todo quedando en ropa interior y rápidamente me puse la bata, no pasaron ni 10 minutos que el medico entro el cirujano entro a la habitación

-Haber- me dijo y desato la bata y empezó a tocar mi cuerpo, yo me tense de forma inmediata, respire profundo, y cerré los ojos

-Necesito que llenes esta planilla- me dijo alejándose

-OK- le dije me cerré la bata

-Sí tus exámenes salen bien, para dentro de 4 días procedemos con la operación- me dijo sonriente

- Fabrice, tan rápido!- le pregunto Rosalie tragando en seco

-Sus heridas claramente son superficiales, en una operación de unas dos horas, estará bien, Renesmee te tiene que quedar claro, que no desaparecerá solo serán menos visibles, apenas se vera una marca- nos dijo

-Cuanto tiempo tardaría en cicatrizar?- le pregunte sin salir de mi asombro

-Menos de un mes si haces todo lo que digo- me respondió

-Te acuerdas de Vera, tardo más con ella- le dijo Rosalie

-Bueno la diferencia es por que, Vera no solo tenia un corte en su brazo, también en el accidente el auto se prendió fuego y ella tenía quemaduras graves y regeneran las zonas quemadas no es sencillo- le respondió

-Cuanto saldrá la operación?- le pregunte sentándome en la cama leyendo la planilla

-Pues, mi clínica es una de las mejores en la ciudad, te saldrá 20 mil- me dijo serio

-Perfecto- dijo Rosalie

-Dentro de un rato Penélope vendrá por la planilla- me dijo y salió

-20 mil dólares- le dije asombrada

-Nessie te puedo asegurar que nos pudo haber cobrado más- me dijo en un susurro

-Es caro- le dije rellenado todo lo que decía

-Es el mejor, que te opere tan pronto, tienes suerte, tiene gente hasta el 2014 en espera- me dijo seria

-Exageras- le dije riendo

-Tal vez un poco, pero es muy bueno en lo que hace- me dijo riéndose

…

Los días se pasaron rápido, había llamado un par de veces a Jacob para contarle pero no me atendía las llamadas y dejarle un mensaje de voz no me terminaba de cerrar así que él se enteraría cuando ya este operada, tenía demasiado nervios por la anestesia general, jamás tendría que haber visto esos programas donde se les iba la mano con la anestesia y las personas morían, respire profundo un par de veces

-Nessie tranquila- me dijo Rosalie. Mi amistad con ella había crecido demasiado estos últimos días, éramos inseparables por fin tenía una amiga de verdad a la cual le podía confiar una parte de mi vida, quería terminar de abrirme y decirle que si conocía a quienes me habían lastimado y pero no hacía nada por miedo a que me encuentren, por que no podía enfrentarlos, me faltaba el valor para ello

-Si, estoy bien solo un tanto nerviosa- le dije sonriente

-Bueno Nessie, es hora- me dijo Penélope sonriente

-Es hora- le dije a Rosalie y ella sonrió y me abrazo

-Te amo- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente

-Yo a ti, dentro de un rato nos vemos- le conteste y me senté en la silla de ruedas que Penélope había llevado cosa que me pareció exagerada, pero no querían que me vaya a agitar caminado hasta la sala de cirugía, donde había dos enfermeras y un cirujano más

- Et la princesse est venu- dijo el Dr. Baker

-Emm gracias- le dije pasando a la camilla que estaba en el centro

-Relájate, preciosa, me dijo un hombre pasando una mascarilla por mi rostro

-OK- le dije y sonreí

-Quiero que cuentes de 100 hacia abajo- me dijo pasando su mano por mi frente

Empecé a contar y antes de llegar a 95 sentía que me domina y empecé a ver todo nublado

-Relájate- volví a escuchar a lo lejos y cerré mis ojos

…

Jacob Pov

Estaba en el Jet rumbo a Londres, la idea de ir a una semana de la moda me sacaba, pero no podía no asistir, ahí los empresarios más importantes de la moda y como siempre nuestra revista tenía que estar presente, pase mi dedo por mi cien y después por mi pelo, no dejaba de pensar en ella y que había hecho ese viaje seguramente para verme y yo hui, la idea de verla me molestaba, lo que estaba sintiendo por ella me jodia la existencia, yo no merecía volver a sentir algo así por alguien, siempre la terminaba cagando

-Señor Black se le ofrece algo?- me pregunto mi azafata poniéndome sus pechos en mi cara, mordiendo de forma juguetona su labio

-Tú no retírate- le dije de forma seca, ella me miro mal y se fue, estaba demasiado metido con Nessie en otra ocasión la habría tomado sin ningún problema, no entendía como me había cambiado tanto Renesmee

Termine mi copa de brandi y lleve mis manos a mis cienes, tome el celular y marque su número

-Hola- me dijo esa voz un tanto chillona que conocía bien pero que no esperaba escuchar

-Rosalie que haces con el celular de Nessie?- le pregunte serio

-Jacob, no me apareció tu numero apareces como desconocido- me respondió algo nerviosa

-Donde esta Nessie?- le volví a preguntar

-Pues, hoy temprano fuimos a comer sushi en un local y no se si habrán estado en mal estado, pero se descompuso en la calle y la traje a una clínica y le están haciendo un ¿lavaje de estomago?- me pregunto

-Le están o no le están haciendo me estas preguntando a mi? Tú estas ahí con ella- le dije furioso

-No, no quise que suene a pregunta se lo están haciendo, esto es mi culpa ella quería ir a uno que no recuerdo el nombre y fuimos a uno que ni me acuerdo donde era- me dijo nerviosa

-Te esta mintiendo- dice puras incoherencias- me dijo mi cabeza

-En que hospital están?- le pregunte pasando mi mano por mi pelo un par de veces

-Es… estamos, estamos en…- me dijo balbuceando

-Rosalie donde están- le dije impaciente

-Te dije que es clínica- me contesto en un susurro

-A que puta clínica la llevaste?- le grite

-No me grites Jacob- me dijo ella respirando profundo

-Donde están Rosalie, si no me lo dices te puedo asegurar que nunca volverás a poner tus piernas en ninguna pasarela- le dije más nervioso

-Pues, estábamos cerca de la clínica de Fabrice, te acuerdas de él?- me pregunto ella

-Esa es una clínica de cirugía estética- le dije serio

-Pues, me quiero retocar la nariz y estábamos cerca y Nessie llegando se empezó a poner blanca y a sudar frío y me dijo que no se sentía muy bien, y pensé que lo mejor ya que estábamos cerca era tráela aquí- me dijo susurrando

- Quiero que la lleves ya al Presbyterian- le dije furioso, Como la había llevado a un lugar de cirugías estéticas para que la atienda, ahí solo había cirujanos

-Pero Jacob…- me dijo Rosalie

-Jacob una mierda, ya te quiero montada en un auto yendo al presbyterian con Nessie, llamare al hospital y más vale que cuando llame ustedes hayan ido

-Jacob Nessie esta descompuesta vomitando, no ve voy a arriesgar a subirla un auto en ese estado- me dijo enojada

-Pediré a una ambulancia que vaya por ella- me dijo serio

-Jacob, te prometo que la llevare, cuando deje de lanzar- me dijo seria

-Estaré esperando tu llamada- le dije y corte

Abrí la notebook y seguí revisando el contrato, tenía que ocupar la cabeza en algo, la idea de tener que ir a Tokio de nuevo me sacaba, pero si salía como yo quería sería uno de los mejores negocios de la revista, y esa era mi prioridad en este momento, no podía ocupar mi cabeza en nada más.

Se me había pasado la hora leyendo, cuando me di cuenta habían pasado más de cuatro horas y Rosalie no me había vuelto a llamar,

-Maldita- pensé y tome mi celular y volví a llamar a Nessie

-Hola- me dijo su voz apagada

-Hola- le dije y no pude evitar sonreír - Como te sientes?

-Mejor, esa comida si estaba mala- me dijo un poco más alegre pero en el mismo tono

-Donde estas?- le pregunte

-En el departamento de Rosalie ya- me respondió cansada

-Tienes que tener cuidado donde vas a comer, Rosalie no sabe nada de sushi ni nada que se le parezca, a ella le das canapé de polenta y piensa que es caviar- le dije serio

-No seas así con ella, no me gusta- me dijo y respiro profundo

-Esta bien, trata de descansar- le dije imaginando en el estado que estaba por su voz

-Señor Black le sirvo más?- me pregunto de nuevo la azafata abalanzándose sobre mi

-Tendrías que tener hombres en el avión para que te atiendan- me dijo seria

-Para la próxima será- le dije riéndome

-Te extraño- me dijo suspirando

-Dentro de poco volveremos a vernos- le dije y corte

…

Nessie Pov

Me desperté unas horas después y ya estaba ella habitación de la clínica

-Baby por fin despertaste- me dijo Rosalie exaltada

-Ya paso?- le pregunte mareada

-Si, te trajeron hace rato- me dijo sonriente

-Pasa algo?- le pregunte al ver su cara de preocupación

-Jacob llamo…- me dijo acercándose a mi

-Le dijiste!- le pregunte nerviosa

-No, esto tienes que contárselo tú- me dijo ella sonriente

Lleve mi mano a mi vientre y sentí vendas

-No toque por las dudas- me dijo preocupada

-Esta bien- le dije y suspire

Rosalie toco un botón que estaba al lado de mano, no pasaron ni 10 minutos que el cirujano entro

-Veo que la princesa despertó- me dijo el Dr. Baker parándose al lado de mi cama

-Hola- le dije sonriendo

-Como te sientes?- me pregunto de forma tranquila

-Mareada algo perdida- le conteste

-Es por la anestesia, tu operación fue un éxito, mañana podrás ir a tu casa- me dijo sonriente

-De verdad!- le pregunte sorprendida

-Si, no era una operación de riesgo- me contesto

-OK- le dije sonriendo y me dieron ganas de llorar

-Hey no Nessie no llores- me dijo Rosalie tomado una de mis manos

-No pensé que sería algo tan sencillo- le dije tratando de estar tranquila

-Quédate tranquila, es normal estar un poco shokeada después de lo que pasaste, mañana vendré a cambiarte los vendajes, sé que tenían pensado irse el para dentro de unos días pero me gustaría que alarguen su estadía, para que yo pueda ver como avanza esto- me dijo

-Por supuesto nos quedaremos los días que tu creas conveniente- le dijo Rosalie sonriendo

-Claro que si- le dije asintiendo

-Tienes que descansar ahora- me dijo el cirujano y salió

Mi celular empezó a sonar y para nuestra mala suerte era Jacob

-Atiéndelo- me dijo Rosalie

-Están prohibidos los celulares aquí dentro- le dije

-Esto no es un hospital, atiende me dijo apoyando el celular en mi oreja

-Hola- le dije tratando de sonar lo más natural que pude

-Hola, como te sientes?- me pregunto demasiado serio

-Mejor, esa comida si estaba mala- le dije riéndome por la mala excusa de Rosalie

-Donde estas?- me pregunto más serio todavía

-En el departamento de Rosalie ya- le mentí tratando de sonar natural

-Tienes que tener cuidado donde vas a comer, Rosalie no sabe nada de sushi ni nada que se le parezca, a ella le das canapé de polenta y piensa que es caviar- me contesto, cosa que me irrito, Rosalie era como una hermana y no me agradaba que la tenga como una bruta o algo peor

-No seas así con ella, no me gusta- le dije respirando profundo, Rosalie me miraba demasiado concentrada

-Esta bien, trata de descansar- me dijo y sentí felicidad al saber que se preocupaba un poco por mi

-Señor Black le sirvo más?- le pregunto una mujer que sonaba demasiado ofrecida a lo lejos

-Tendrías que tener hombres en el avión para que te atiendan- le dije fastidiada

-Para la próxima será- me respondió riéndose, su risa era el sonido más dulce del universo

, así que me cosquille todo el cuerpo

-Te extraño- le dije y me arrepentí de decirlo

-Dentro de poco volveremos a vernos- me dijo y corto

-Y?- me pregunto Rosalie sonriente

-Ni un yo también de su parte- le dije cerrando los ojos

-Tú descansa y despreocúpate por ese imbécil, que no sabe que trata así a la chica de su vida- me dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Seguro, lo que digas- le dije cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir

Me desperté y Rosalie no estaba, ya era de mañana, el sol se escurría por debajo de la ventana, me levante y abrí la ventana para que entre claridad, sonreí al ver tremendo día despejado, me sentía feliz por que por fin no me sentiría tan acomplejada

-Buenos días- me dijo una enfermera sonriendo

-Buen día- le dije sonriéndole igual

-Vine a cambiarle esas gasas- me dijo y yo me acerque

-Esta bien- le dije ella saco una especie de navaja de su bolsillo y yo me asombre

-No te asustes es para cortar la gasa- me dijo para que me tranquilice

-Esta bien- le dije y asentí

-Wow ni una marca- me dijo y yo fruncí el ceño

-Es imposible ya?- le pregunte asombrada

-Mírate si no me crees- me dijo sonriente

Me acerque al espejo y me mire, mi abdomen no tenía una marca, lleve mi mano temblorosa a mi cuerpo y me largue a llorar

-Te ves hermosa no?- me pregunto esa chica y me di vuelta

-Si- le respondí y ella empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí

-Las marcas no se ven, pero siempre las llevaras, piensas que por que te las quitaste olvidaras todo?- me pregunto y yo trague en seco -No pequeña Ness, tus marcas son por haber sido una zorra, una pecadora por buscar a un hombre casado

-No- le dije y me puse a llorar

-Recuerda la belleza es un karma tu karma- me dijo y sentí como algo filoso cortaba mi piel, desgarrándola como la primera vez

-Nessie, despierta- me dijo Rosalie asustada

-Fue una pesadilla?- le pregunte y mire hacia todos lados

-Sí, fue una pesadilla- me dijo ella con la misma cara de preocupación

-Estoy bien- le dije respirando profundo

-Toma un poco de agua- me dijo y yo trate de dormirme pero era imposible

Había sido demasiada estúpida por pensar que las pesadillas se irían así nomás, mi vida no eran un par de marcas, había sido demasiado crédula al pensar que con una operación borraría mi maldito pasado

…

Los días se habían pasado rápido y yo ya deseaba volver a Forks, era raro pero extrañaba el clima demasiado, la naturales, la playa, por suerte hoy era el ultimo día en nueva York, habíamos ido temprano a la clínica, en donde el Dr. Baker me había dado consejos para el cuidado de mi operación y me recomendó comprar una cantidad desorbitantes de cremas para el cuidado, aparte de recomendarme que dentro de un mes vuelva para ver como había quedado la marquita

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, fuimos llevadas por Diego, era demasiado simpático, aparte de hermoso según Rosalie, nos ayudo a bajar mis maletas, ya que había ido con una y volvía con 5, no sabia donde guardaría tanta ropa y zapatos

-Nuestro vuelo ya sale, ya extraño a mi osito- me dijo Rosalie emocionada

-Ya lo veras- le dije riéndome

-Bueno señoritas fue un placer conocerlas y Nessie este es mi número por si algún día vienes a Nueva York y quieres salir- me dijo guiñándome un ojo y yo me puse de todos colores

-Gracias- le dije y guarde el papelito con su número en mi chaqueta

El viaje se nos hizo eterno, cuando llegamos Sam estaba esperándonos con el auto, cuando empezamos a viajar para ir a la casa mis ojos no podían creer lo que habían visto

-Mierda, Sam frena- le grite

Sam clavo los frenos y me baje del auto y empecé a caminar viendo a esos chicos que estaba colgando una propaganda en la esquina de la ex cafetería

-Que pasa Nessie?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Alza la vista- le dije enojada

-Oh Dios, esto es genial, Nessie, es mi… por que tu estas en la foto?- me pregunto sería

-Eso mismo quisiese saber, no era que eran fotos para nosotras?, la marca era conocida aquí?- le pregunte al borde de una crisis

-No se- me dijo mirándome mal

-Dime que no habrá de esto en Nueva York, Rosalie me van a encontrar- le dije llorando

-Hey, aquí tu estas protegida, no vamos a dejar que nadie te lastime, aparte hablare con mi representante y le diré de esto, tu no eras parte de la campaña, esto era solo mío a ti no te pagaron, tu no firmaste un contrato para ser la cara de nada- me dijo y sentí un dejo de odio en su vos

En el camino hacia la casa ella se la paso discutiendo con su representante, para que exija que quiten esa foto

-Como que el eligió la foto?- le dijo Rosalie mirándome mal

-Tiene cara de ángel?- le pregunto ahora riéndose

- No me importa, dile a ese Nahuel Brandon, que le aremos una demanda- le dijo y corto

-Que nombre dijiste?- le pregunte enojada

-Nahuel- me respondió resoplando

-Hijo de perra, se quien es- le dije más enojada aun

-Conoces al dueño?- me pregunto Rosalie con sorna

-Si, es el idiota que compro la cafetería, no es casualidad que en la esquina este ese cartel, maldito- dije cruzándome de brazos

-Entonces vayamos ya a hablar con él y le dices que la cara de su ropa soy yo no las dos- me dijo enarcando la ceja

-Si, vamos- le dije

Sam solo resoplo y dio la vuelta, tenía que convérselo de que quite esa foto, si mis padres adoptivos la veían sería mi fin

* * *

><p>PERDON POR LA TARDANZA =S PROMETO QUE NO VUELVE A PASAR, ESPERO Y LES GUSTE<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXIII<br>Nessie 's Pov**

-Si, vamos- le dije

Sam solo resoplo y dio la vuelta, tenía que convérselo de que quite esa foto, si mis padres adoptivos la veían sería mi fin, Rosalie iba quejándose todo el camino, yo respiraba profundo y trataba de pensar, pero con la voz de Rosalie retumbando en mis oídos me parecía imposible, mis oídos me pitaban de los nervios que tenía, en cualquier momento tendría un ataque, mi celular empezó a sonar y me saco de mi concentración al ver quien era

-_Hola- le dije de forma dulce al escuchar su voz, él era lo que necesitaba para calmar mis nervios_

_-Me quieres decir por que mierda eres la cara de una campaña de una línea de ropa con Rosalie?- me pregunto Jacob furioso_

_-Jacob esto no es mi culpa ok, así que baja un tono- le dije tratando de no elevar mi voz y hacerlo enojar más_

_-Y si no es tu culpa de quien es?- me pregunto sin cambiar su tono de disgusto_

_-Acompañe a Rosalie a una sesión y…- le dije pero no me dejo terminar de hablar_

_-Sabía que esa maldita perra tenía que ver con esto- me grito_

_-Jacob no seas así, no fue tampoco su culpa sino un error, termino la sesión nos sacamos jugando unas fotos juntas y el dueño creyó que era parte de la publicidad- le dije respirando profundo__-Tú como lo sabes?- pregunte curiosa_

_-Por que quieren publicarla en la revista, como si nosotros pusiésemos en la revista una marca de tan baja calidad, pero el dueño quiere poner no se cuanta plata para que le hagamos publicidad y me mandaron las fotos haber si aceptaba o no y estas tú- me respondió más enojado_

_-No las publiques va? Yo te juro que esto se soluciona ya- le conteste respirando profundo_

_-Es obvio que no publicare, esta marca desconocida en mi revista, pero seguro saldrás en otras, quieres que lo arregle yo?- me pregunto más tranquilo_

_-No Jacob, yo puedo sola con mis problemas, siempre pude- le dije y corte a quien mentía no podía nada con mi vida__  
><em>  
>Rosalie no me miraba, solo me tiraba miradas con desprecio cada tanto disimuladamente mirando hacia afuera, yo respire nuevamente profundo, su cara de odio me estaba sacando más de mis casillas<p>

-Yo no quiero nada de eso, no me interesa, si me conocieses mejor lo sabrías y no estarías así de enfadada conmigo- le dije y mire hacia fuera conteniendo las lagrimas

-No estoy enojada contigo, si conmigo- me respondió y la mire

-Toda mi vida quise ser modelo, famosa, me cuesta horrores conseguir algo por mi cuenta, sin tener que hacer nada malo y tu sin proponértelo lo consigues, tienes demasiada buena suerte, ojala pudiese ser tú y tener un poco de toda tu suerte- me dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un odio me invadió

-Rosalie suerte! estas hablando idioteces, no tengo suerte y espero eso de ojala pueda ser tu sea una broma de mal gusto, por que no desearía que nadie tenga la suerte que tuve en mi vida- le dije bajando del auto, cerrando la puerta con furia haciéndola casi giratoria al ver que llegamos a la cafetería

-Espérame- me dijo y bajo del auto entrando detrás de mi a la ex-cafetería

-Mira lo que trajo la brisa - nos dijo ese maldito sonriendo

-Un placer conocerlo- dijo Rosalie extendiendo su mano de manera demasiado feliz, esto debía de ser una broma

-Un placer- dijo él besando su mano y Rosalie le sonrió como una idiota

-Renesmee- me dijo sonriente y lo mire con bronca tratando de matarlo con la mirada pero el solo mostro más sus perfectos dientes disfrutando al parecer de mi ira

-Yo no soy parte de su campaña así que por favor pido que quite mi imagen- le dije respirando profundo mirándolo sería

-Tú me estas diciendo que no quieres ser la imagen de mi línea?-me pregunto con sorna

-Exacto, la que firmo el contrato fue Rosalie Hale mi amiga, yo no firme nada por ende no soy parte de su campaña- le respondí

-Tu estuviste en la sesión, te pusiste la ropa y te sacaste fotos con mi fotógrafo- me contesto

-Fue un simple juego, de verdad le pido que quite mi imagen de su línea- le dije en un ruego y él empezó a reírse en voz alta

-Que le parece tan chistoso?- le pregunte enojada

-No quitare la imagen, si quieres te redacto un contrato, lo firmas te pago por el trabajo, pero no quitare las fotos ni de aquí ni de ningún otro lugar- me respondió sonriendo de lado

Yo lleve mis dedos a mi frente y mis pulgares a mis cienes y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, pellizcando el puente de mi nariz varias veces, si no lo convencía tendría un colapso nervioso

-El contrato era exclusivamente para mi-dijo Rosalie ofendida

-Sola no me interesas, o son las dos o nada, tu sabes como es esto, no hace falta que te explique- le dijo Nahuel y Rosalie me miro con odio y luego rogándome para que diga algo

-Por favor- le volví a decir y se me escapo una lagrima

-Te sientes bien?- me pregunto Nahuel acercándose y yo me pare al lado de Rosalie y ella paso su mano por mi espalda

-Por favor- le repetí y el me miro serio, mi desesperación por que quite esas fotos crecía cada vez más y más

-Convénceme- me dijo enarcando una ceja cruzándose de brazos

-Hace un par de años unas personas…- dije y Rosalie me miro sorprendida

-Nessie no vale que lo cuentes, que se quede con sus putas fotos- me dijo Rosalie y sentí que en fondo algo me quería o tal vez solo lo hacia para que no la vaya a bajar de ser la cara de su primer trabajo

-Intentaron matarme- mentí lo más tranquila que puede

Tanto Rosalie como Nahuel me miraron asombrados

-Como ese eso?- me pregunto Nahuel frunciendo el ceño

-Si, hace un par de años intentaron matarme, pero no lo consiguieron yo tuve que cambiar mi nombre y mi apellido, no te diré el verdadero por mi propia seguridad, pero si ellos me llegan a ver, se que me buscaran y no pararan hasta encontrarme, así que por favor te lo ruego quita esa foto- le dije y las lagrimas cayeron peor, estaba diciendo cincuenta por ciento la verdad no era una mentira al cien por cien

-No comprendo quienes quisieron matarte?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño denotando una pequeña sonrisa, claramente estaba descreyendo todo lo que le dije así que tendría que decir algo más, pero tenía la mente bloqueada, los últimos años de mi vida eran toda una mentira y no conseguía pensar con claridad por un miedo que me invadía

-Mis padres adoptivos- susurre con un dolor que invadió mi cuerpo, recordarlos no me hacia para nada feliz recordarlos y al no poder pensar otra cosa solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, lo miraba fijo a él y por la cara que había puesto me había creído

-Tranquila, no llores te prometo que hoy mismo mando a sacar las fotos de todos lados si?- me dijo él un tanto alterado

-Lucy, tráele un vaso de agua a la señorita, por favor siéntense ya arreglo esto- dijo él tomado su celular

-Nessie que mierda haces?- me susurro Rosalie

-Shh- fue el único sonido que emití, miraba concentrada como Nahuel llamaba por teléfono y caminaba de un lado hacia otro mirando a sonde estaba cada rato

-Hola, si soy Nahuel …. Se equivocaron de foto, yo explícitamente dije que quería solamente a la Rubia, la otra chica no sirve, no es nada hermosa ni gracia para posar tiene- dijo mirándome de arriba a bajo de una forma que conocía y no me gustaba, me ponía incomoda- ya mismo quiero que arreglen esto, para dentro de 5 horas no más de eso quiero que cambien todos los afiches y que solo este la señorita Rosalie Hale, no hablo en broma háganlo ya o despediré a todos por ineptos- dijo Nahuel y corto

-Listo hermosa, ahora tranquilízate- me dijo sonriendo agachándose al lado de donde estaba sentada y tomo mis manos

-De verdad muchas gracias, te debo una grande- le dije sonriendo secándome las lagrimas arrepentida de decir "te debo"

-Si me prometes venir a la inauguración, no me deberás nada- me dijo sonriente recogiendo una lagrima yo instantáneamente saque su mano de mi rosto de forma amable, ya que no quería que se vaya a arrepentir de esa decisión

-OK vendré- le dije más relajada dándole el vaso con agua

-Ya te tienes que ir?- me pregunto atajándome para que no salga

-Estamos llegadas, nos veremos el día de la inauguración- le dije sonriendo saliendo del ex-café caminando rápido hasta el auto

-Que mierda fue todo ese show- me dijo Rosalie enojada

-De que show me hablas?- le pregunte enarcando una ceja, cruzando los brazos, mirándola enojada, su actitud no era la que esperaba

-Todo eso que inventaste, que cámbiate tu nombre, que te quisieron matar tus padres adoptivos y todo ese llanto?- me dijo de manera histérica mirándome como si fuese un bicho raro

-El llanto fue por impotencia, al ver que no cedería y lo otro fue cincuenta por ciento real, Rosalie yo me escape de la gente que abuso de mi, tu que crees que pasaría si ellos me ven?- le pregunte y ella asintió

-Tienes razón, no pensé eso- me dijo sería y se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas- cincuenta por ciento o cien por ciento real, fueron tus padres adoptivos verdad?- me pregunto abrazándome

-No - le respondí de forma ceca alejándola de mi- eso es parte de la mentira- le dije sonriendo con nervios, pero ella no pareció creerme mucho ya que su cara de angustia y lastima hacia mi no cambio

Volvimos al auto y Sam nos estaba esperando del lado de afuera

-Ya podemos seguir?- nos pregunto serio

-Perdón Sam por la actitud que tuve- le dije roja

-No hay problema Señorita- me dijo serio

-Nessie, por favor- le dije sonriente

-Prefiero decirle señorita- me contesto y abrió la puerta para que subamos

-Esta bien- le dije poniéndome sería

El camino de regreso fue en silencio, hasta que mi celular empezó a sonar, Jacob de nuevo, respire profundo y atendí

-El dueño de la línea es el idiota que compro el café?- me pregunto en un grito

-Si, es ese mismo- le dije en un tono suave

-Es el imbécil que anda detrás de ti no?- me pregunto volviéndome a gritar

-No lo sabía- le dije impaciente elevando mi voz

-No se si creer que te pasa todo inocentemente, seguramente tu buscas todo lo que te pasa- me dijo respirando muy fuerte sobre el teléfono

-Eres demasiado hipócrita y demasiado idiota si piensas que busco todo lo que paso, sus palabras se quedaron en mi cabeza "te buscas, lo que te pasa"- no tengo ganas de discutir, te di pruebas suficientes para que sepas lo que siento, si tu no lo puedes ver no es mi problema- le respondí

-Hipócrita porque? Por qué no te dejo verme la cara? Eres demasiado mentirosa- me dijo furioso de todo lo que le dije le quedo solo el hipócrita

-Adiós Jacob- dije y corte pagando el celular

-Nessie lo lamento tanto- me dijo Rosalie

-No me hables, necesito silencio- le dije sería poniéndome unos anteojos Ray-Ban que ella me había obligado a comprar, cruce mis brazos y mire hacia afuera, cuando llegamos Rosalie bajo su equipaje y yo él mío que era el doble y muy pesado

-Bree me ayudas a llevar mis cosas?- le pregunte y ella revoleo los ojos

-No es una pregunta- le dije cambiando el tono

-Claro que si Señorita- me dijo tomando dos de las maletas y yo lleve las otras dos

-Parece que se compro muchas cosas- me dijo de forma gentil

-Eso no te incumbe- le dije molesta y ella me miro sorprendida en otra instancia le habría dicho que si y todo lo que me compre

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, me quedo mirando como queriendo que le muestre que había en las maletas, así que le ordene que se retire de forma poca educada

-Te das aires de princesa- escuche y mire a todos lados pero estaba sola

-Me voy a volver loca- me dije y saque el frasco y tome una pastilla

Tire las valijas al suelo y me recosté en la cama, no pasaron ni 5 segundos que tocaron a la puerta

-Pase- dije con desgano, ya que no quería levantarme de la cama

-Hola hermosa- me dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa

-Hola grandote- le dije levantándome de la cama dándole un gran abrazo

-Paso algo?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-No entiendo- le conteste sentándome cruzada de piernas en la cama golpeándola con la palma en señal que me acompañe

-Es que Rosalie parece triste, pelearon o algo?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido

-Pues…- le dije y mire mis piernas y empecé a hacer círculos en ellas con los dedos

-Porque?- me volvió a preguntar levantando mi cara

-Es que no fue una pelea, ella debe estar mal por otra cosa- le dije recordando con la cara de odio que me miro por esa maldita foto

-Por que cosa entonces, se encerró en su cuarto y apenas me saludo- me dijo suspirando

-Pues hubo un error y pensaron que era parte de la campaña y le dijeron que si no éramos las dos nada, seguro eso hirió su orgullo, ella es modelo y yo no soy nada- le dije sonriéndole

-Solo es eso? Creo que hay más y no me lo dices- me dijo serio

-Ummm, es que dije una mentira que le afecto- confesé y el me miro tratando de comprender- para que saquen las fotos yo dije que mis padres adoptivos me quisieron matar y tenía miedo que me encuentren así que el dueño dijo que las sacaría- Emmett me miraba asombrado tendría que haberme callado ya que su cara empezó a descomponerse en una mezcla de odio y tristeza

-Quien es Phil?- me pregunto reflexivo

-Nadie- le dije parándome de la cama a la defensiva

-No te voy a obligar a que me digas algo que no quieres- me dijo de forma dulce

-No tengo nada para decir- le respondí acercándome a la puerta- perdón Emmett pero tengo mucho sueño- no podía mirarlo a la cara así que sostuve la puerta esperando a que él salga

-Descansa hermosa y siempre estaré aquí para cuando necesites con quien hablar- me dijo depositando un beso en mi frente saliendo al pasillo.

Cerré la puerta y recargue mi cuerpo en ella

-Tonta hable demás- me dije conteniendo mi frustración, tenía que hablar con Rosalie y Emmett y decirles algo o evadirlos un tiempo, la segunda opción sería la mejor, no quería seguir mintiendo más mi cabeza era una maraña de mentiras, cosa que me incomodaba ya que tendría que recordar con todo lo que mentía y en cualquier momento me pisaría a mi misma.

Para distraerme empecé a sacar de mis bolsos las pilas de ropa, saque todo del mueble y acomode todo lo mejor que pude y luego me di un largo baño casi de dos horas para relajarme, me puse un baby doll en color rosa de tul con lycra y debajo una braga de color blanco, levante levemente el baby doll y mire mi panza apenas tenia unas marquitas rosas que con el tiempo deberían hacerse casi imperceptibles al ojo, saque la crema que me había recomendado … y puse un poco en mi vientre distribuyéndola como me había explicado hasta que la absorbió por completo, guarde prolijamente las cremas en mi botiquín y salí a la habitación, me mire en el espejo y me reí jamás ni en un mundo paralelo pensé alguna vez en usar algo tan sexi, ni en mis sueños más pervertidos y lo que tenía puesto era demasiado light en comparación con otras cosas que Rosalie me había obligado a comprar para seducir a Jacob

Quite las frazadas y me acosté, las pesadillas habían vuelto como antes, así que pude dormir poco, cuando me levante ya era de día no sabía en que momento mi sueño se había vuelto tan pesado, mire el reloj y eran las 7 de la mañana tanto así me había dormido?, no lo podía creer, me levante de la cama y así como me levante me volví a sentar por que el cuarto me dio un giro completo, mi estomago hizo un ruido descomunal y empecé a reírme estaba muerta de hambre, fui al baño y me di una ducha ligera y me puse un jean una musculosa y un sweater a rayas en cima, salí de la habitación y fui directo al comedor donde Billy ya estaba desayunado

-Buenos días Nessie- me dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días Billy- le dije recordando que me prohibió seguir diciéndole Señor Black

-Llegaron ayer verdad?- me pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Sí, perdón me quede dormida y me desperté recién- le conteste roja

-Compraste cosas lindas?- me pregunto sonriendo

-Sí, demasiadas la ropa casi no cabe en mi mueble- le dije riéndome

-Creo que necesitas uno nuevo no crees? Y una nueva habitación- me respondió

-No, donde estoy esta bien- le respondí pensando que un cuarto cerca de Jacob no era una mala opción

-En que te quedaste pensando?- me pregunto serio

-En nada importante- le dije empezando a comer

-Necesito tus papeles personales- me dijo dando otra bocanada de desayuno

-Ummm mis papeles- le dije nerviosa, atragantándome- como para que?

-Para la beca- me dijo sonriente- aunque se esta siendo cada vez más tarde para presentar la inscripción

-Estoy planteándome si eso es lo que quiero seguir- le dije tratando de sonar creíble

-Que te gustaría estudiar, falta poco para que las universidades empiecen- me dijo serio

-Quiero trabajar- le respondí jugando con la comida ya que mi apetito se había cerrado

-Trabajar en donde?- me pregunto y yo levante la vista para mirarlo

-Pues en el centro estaban buscando a una chica que trabaje como mesera, yo…- le dije pero mi vi interrumpida

-De ninguna forma dejare que la novia de mi hijo trabaje de sirvienta- me dijo casi enojado

-No sería sirvienta y si lo fuese no me daría vergüenza- le conteste sin entender esa reacción

-No y esto queda en no y no se discute, yo te estoy pagando un sueldo por…- me dijo y ahí lo interrumpí yo

-Por no hacer nada, quiero trabajar ya viví de usted mucho tiempo- le dije respirando profundo

-Yo no lo sentí así- me dijo sonriente

-La cuestión es que quiero trabajar, podría volver a ayudar a cocinar aquí y hacer lo de siempre o buscar algo de por fuera- le dije más animada pero el me miro serió

-No- me contesto seco y siguió desayunando

Terminamos el desayuno en silencio, el clima estaba raro, yo tenía ganas de saber sobre la ex de Jacob y la cara de Billy después de decirle que quería trabajar no era muy buena, y seguramente no podría sacarle nada sobre esa chica, aunque empezar por él no sería una buena opción, tal vez hablar con gente allegada a él sería mucho más fácil, Alice sería mi primer objetivo, ella no vería mis intenciones era para mi más confiable que Bella que adoraba a Jacob y jamás dejaría escapar nada que a él le doliese, me levante de la mesa y volví premeditando cada acción

-Esme como se encuentra?- pregunte tratando de sonar normal y que mis dobles intenciones no se vean

-Mucho mejor- me respondió sonriente

-Hoy la voy a ir a ver- le dije sonriendo con la misma intensidad de él

Respire profundo y entre al hospital dirigiéndome directamente a la sala de terapia intensiva, vi a lo lejos a Alice, Bella, Edward y al Señor Cullen

-Ahí viene la modelito- dijo Alice sonriente y se acercó a mi dándome un gran abrazo

-Modelo, si seguro- le dije sonriente negando con la cabeza

-Pensamos que serías una modelo nuestra, con que empresa estas trabajando que no nos dijiste- me dijo Alice haciendo puchero

-Fue un error, Rosalie fue a hacer esas fotos y cuando termino quería unas fotos juntas, él fotógrafo era amigo de ella, pero algo paso y termine siendo cara.. Pero todo se va a arreglar en unas horas- dije sonriente

-Es como un cuento al estilo Disney, lo que a muchas les gustaría- me dijo Edward serió

-No… yo no lo vi de esa forma- le conteste respirando profundo- como esta Esme?

-Mucho mejor, no pensamos que tendría una evolución tan buena así de rápido, según el Dr. Denali- me dijo Bella de forma efusiva

-Eso es genial, emm… Alice me acompañarías a buscar un café aquí a la vuelta, vine sin comer nada y mi estomago ruge- le dije tratando de sonar convincente

-OK, alguno quiere algo?- les pregunto pero todos dijeron que no

El camino hasta la cafetería lo hicimos en silencio, no había pensado como iniciar la conversación, estaba nublada ¿como hacer que ella me diga lo que yo quiero?, la culpa empezó a carcomerme como podía caer tan bajo, de querer quitarle información de la manera que sea si Jacob no me decía nada por algo era

-Estas muy sería, demasiado pensativa, esta todo bien entre Jacob y tu?- me pregunto Alice

La oportunidad se me estaba presentando, tenía dos caminos quedarme con la duda o quitarle toda la información que pudiese a Alice aunque eso me haga sentir mala persona

-Es Jacob, volvimos a pelear- le dije suspirando

-Pensé que estaban moderadamente bien- me dijo codeándome

-Es que no lo se, siento que no soy lo suficiente para él- le dije y ella frunció el ceño

-Que dices! Es obvio que Jacob muere por ti hace mucho no…- me dijo y me sonrío nerviosa- nunca actúa así con nadie- arreglo

-Se de Irina, no tienes que ocultarlo- le dije con confianza mezclada con angustia, no quería saber pero lo necesitaba demasiado

-Jacob te conto de ella?- me pregunto asombrada

-Poco y nada- admití por miedo que me pregunte algo que no supiese como responderle

-Y que te conto?- me pregunto curiosa y sentí que había picado

-Pues que fue su novia y que murió en un accidente- le conteste y ella asintió

-OK y viste alguna tienda en Nueva York, por que eso que tienes puesto es nuevo- me dijo sonriente, había cambiado de tema girando mi intento de conversación 180 grados

-Sé que todavía la ama, tiene fotos de ella en la casa del bosque y cuando la vi se molesto y por eso acortamos el viaje, apenas me habla cuando me llama creo que lo hace por compromiso, para no hacerme sentir mal, pero siento que no me quiere- le dije suspirando- perdona tu con todo lo de Esme yo te digo lo mio seguramente te debo de parecer molesta

-No, no… es solo que Irina es algo que Jacob quiere olvidar pero no creo que lo haga si no termina de abrirse y vuelve a confiar- me dijo insegura de lo ultimo

-No entiendo- le dije mirándola lo más seria que pude

-Es que lo de Irina fue muy complicado, era algo que realmente no era…- me dijo y se quedo callada

-Ya compraron, justo estaba yendo a comprar uno para mi, al final siempre si quiero un café- nos dijo Bella- por que tan serias de que hablaban

-Le estaba contando a Alice las cosas que compre en Nueva York- mentí y Alice me miro confundida, tal vez tendría que haber dicho de que hablábamos

-Estábamos hablando de Irina, Nessie yo no tengo secretos con Bella- me dijo Alice algo ofendida

-De Irina y que hablaban de esa?- me pregunto Bella un poco enojada

-Es que Nessie esta insegura de lo que Jake siento por ella, por Irina, él todavía tiene sus fotos y al parecer pelearon por eso- le dijo Alice de manera natural

-Pues creo que de esos temas Jacob tiene que hablarlos con ella, no nosotras- dijo Bella como una reprimenda hacia Alice

-Ese el problema Jacob no confía en mi, yo le he dicho todo de mi, y él nada es más después de que estuvimos juntos Jacob me empezó a tratar mal y después paso lo de la foto, si al final va a ser como todos me dijeron puedo a llegar a morir- les dije y respire profundo conteniendo las lagrimas

-De que hablas?- me pregunto de forma dulce Alice dándome un abrazo

-Todos me dijeron que después de tener lo que quería Jacob ya no iba a quererme, no sé que voy a hacer si llega a ser así, yo de verdad lo amo- le dije y Alice me abrazo más fuerte

-Jacob te ama- me dijo Bella suspirando- solo que él te dirá sobre Irina cuando este listo

-Y si nunca lo esta?- le pregunte frustrada

-Tienes que tener confianza- me dijo sin saber que más decir

-Esta bien, le dije suspirando, creo que volveré a la casa- les dije

-No vienes con nosotras?- me pregunto Bella

-No, tengo cosas que hacer y a la tarde tengo que ir a terapia?- le respondí un poco molesta por su intromisión

-Vas a terapia?- me pregunto Alice

-Sí, Jacob cree que me hará bien, ya les dije él sabe todo de mi y yo de él nada, no importa eso igual… emm tal vez más tarde pase de vuelta- les mentí saludándolas un tanto cortante a amabas y me fui directo a la casa

Estaba demasiado frustrada al final Irina era buena o mala y si fue mala con él por que la amaba todavía?, tenía más preguntas que antes en la cabeza y ninguna respuesta, tome mi celular y lo prendí, tenía llamadas perdidas de él, no pensaba llamarlo seguro me diría de todo y mi humor no estaba para soportar su maltrato salí al jardín de atrás con mi guitarra, hace mucho no me sentaba a tratar de componer algo, estuve horas y no podía pensar solo tenía en la cabeza a esa tal Irina, Irina que? Jamás había pensado cual era su apellido ese sería un mayor indicio si sabia quien era podría averiguar más de ella sin meter a los demás

-De la tierra llamando a Nessie, a donde estas?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Que?- le pregunte saliendo de lo que pensaba

-A donde estas?- me pregunto

-Estoy pensando en esa tal Irina tu sabes su apellido?- le pregunte y ella sonrió

-No, solo sé que era Irina y ya nada más- me respondió

-Mmm ok- le dije y volví a pensar de donde sacaría su apellido

-Me perdonas por lo de ayer no me comporte de buena forma contigo- me dijo haciendo puchero

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Rosalie yo tampoco me comporte de una forma muy educada contigo si vamos al caso no?- le dije sonriéndole

-Ahora entonces por que esa cara, te peleaste con Jacob?-me pregunto frunciendo el ceño

-Si, no en realidad no se, ayer apague el celular y hoy tenia llamadas perdidas de él- le conteste suspirando mirando el celular de reojo

-Y no lo piensas llamar?- me pregunto asombrada

-No, sé que va a estar colérico por que no lo atendí y no tengo ganas de que me grite y me insulte- le respondí

-OK, estas componiéndole una canción o que?- me pregunto sonriente

-Estaba tratando de escribir pero esa Irina ocupa toda mi mente, hoy Alice estuvo a punto de decirme todo- le dije frustrada

-Alice es una boca floja- me dijo alegre

-Pero llego Isabella y lo arruino todo y lo peor yo mentí cuando quiso saber de que hablábamos y Alice le dijo de que estábamos hablando en realidad y amabas me miraron raro- le dije enojada

-Metiste la pata, esas dos se cuentan todo, aparte de cuñadas son mejores amigas, jamás debiste de mentir- me dijo riéndose

-Lose y lo que me molesta es que Alice no me va a contar nada más Isabella un poco más se lo prohíbe, según ella Jacob cuando este listo me lo dirá- le respondí de peor humor aun

-Estas tan enojada que es la segunda vez que le dices Isabella- me dijo sonriendo- ella defiende a Jacob demasiado, como si fuese de su propiedad- me dijo más sería

-Tú crees que ella?- le pregunte abriendo mis ojos de tal forma que sentía que se podían salir

-No lo se- me dijo con gesto malicioso

-Yo no creo que ella este enamorada de él- le dije sería- pero si lo defiende demasiado, es su mejor amigo

-Lo que sea, pero ten por seguro que ellas no te van a largar nada sobre Irina te tocara averiguar por tu cuenta- me dijo pasando su dedo por las cuerdas de la guitarra ida y vuelta

-Eso lo se, pero no se por donde empezar- le dije apoyando mi mano sobre las cuerdas para detener el ruido que hacía

-Podrías hacer que Alice y Bella peleen y te haces intima amiga de Alice- me dijo festejando

-No, eso es bajo jamás haría algo así- le respondí molesta

-Podrías seducir un poco a Jasper o a Edward no llegar lejos ellos también lo conocen, a ti te dirían todo- me dijo sería

-Rosalie, acaso estas loca o que?- le pregunte indignada

-OK, OK debo reconocer que mis técnicas no son las mejores, pero te aseguro que si dan resultado- me dijo ofendida

-Lo pensare- le dije para conformarla y ella me sonrió

-Yo lo haría pero estoy muy bien con Emmett- me dijo feliz

-Es como una obsesión mal sana la que tengo, querer averiguar sobre él, tal vez debería hacer lo que Bella me dijo y esperar que él solo me cuente- le dije pensativa llevando mi mano a mi mejilla

-Y si no te lo cuenta?- me pregunto enarcando una ceja

-Quiero creer que lo hará- le dije suspirando

-Yo no creo que sea insana tu obsesión, yo era así también, quería saber todo de él y hacia todo lo que él me pedía, hasta que conocí a Emmett y me di cuenta que lo que sentía por Jacob era nada comparado con Emmett, a él si lo amo- me dijo suspirando

-No entiendo que me quieres decir- le dije mirándola seria

-Nada solo que si con Jacob no resulta, estoy segura que conocerás a alguien que s te ame realmente y no te haga sufrir, tienes todo para que te amen y te traten como una reina- me dijo reflexiva

-Yo quiero que él me ame, yo si lo amo a él sino jamás le hubiese contado toda la verdad- le dije

-O parte de la verdad-pensé

-Lo se baby, pero no quiero que sufras si con él no resulta- me dijo abrazándome

-Va a resultar, Rosalie yo sé que resultara, Jacob es todo para mi cuando lo conocí en el hospital cuando Billy se accidento y el llego tan serio, tan en algún punto enojado, frustrado, su expresiones para mi tan perfectas me encanto y cuando me miro, lo sentí…hasta ese momento mi vida no tenía sentido solo estaba esperando que mi momento llegue, pero él lo cambio todo mi corazón volvió a latir cuando lo vi, sé que él no se comporto de una forma muy agradable al principio, pero ahora es diferente, creo que todo lo que pase, todo lo malo fue para poder llegar hasta él, yo realmente lo amo- le dije y Rosalie solo me miro asombrada

-De verdad estas perdida Nessie- me dijo sonriendo

-Estoy enamorada, no pérdida en ningún sentido antes lo estaba, pero en él me halle de verdad, él es mi otra mitad, lo que necesito para ser feliz- le respondí riéndome

-Entonces deberías dejar de investigar- me dijo sería

-Tal vez por el momento lo hare, no me hace bien pensar que ama a otra- le dije pasando mi mano por mi pelo- es definitivo no averiguare de ella

-Se amigaron- nos dijo Emmett acercándose

-Jamás peleamos- le dije abrazando fuerte a Rosalie y ella fuerte a mi

-Que bueno- me contesto Emmett mostrando su hermosa sonrisa pero rápidamente se puso serio

-Paso algo?- le pregunte al ver que Rosalie se puso igual de seria

-Creo que debemos hablar- me dijo Emmett acercando una de las sillas del jardín a mi lado

-Se puede saber de que?- le pregunte nerviosa y mire a Rosalie

-Tú sabes de que- me dijo Rosalie

-No los entendiendo- les dije tratando de levantarme pero Rosalie tomo mis manos

-Ayer con Rose estuvimos hablando de ti- me dijo Emmett serio

-De mi?- les dije de tratando de sonar natural, cero nerviosa

-Es que Emmett me hablo de un tal Phil- me dijo Rosalie

-No tengo idea de que hablan- les dije parándome

-No huyas- me dijo Emmett

-Quien es Phil?- me pregunto Rosalie

-No lo se, no conozco a ningún Phil- les dije poniéndome nerviosa

-Nessie, mira como reaccionas, es él quien te lastimo?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Por que no se ocupan de su vida? No tengo ni la más remota idea de quien puede ser ese tal Phil- les dije tratando de no mostrar el miedo que tenía, pero solo escuchar su nombre hacia que mi mundo se desvanezca

-Nessie si sabes quien es él que te ataco, por que no haces algo? Porque no lo haces pagar denunciándolo- me pregunto Rosalie

-Te dije no se quien fue- le respondí retrocediendo dos pasos

-Nosotros solo queremos ayudarte- me dijo Emmett

-No necesito de su ayuda, ayúdense entre ustedes claramente su relación esta en picada, tu estas enamorado de mi, ya te dije Emmett no te amo y tu me envidias demasiado por eso- les dije y me fui casi corriendo a la habitación

Las ultimas semanas apenas había intercambiado dos o tres palabras con Emmett y Rosalie, trata de evadirlos todo él tiempo, no estábamos mal, les había pedido disculpas pero igual trataba de no entablar un dialogo y vuelvan a preguntarme sobre el tema, hablar de mi pasado era lo ultimo que quería, Jacob apenas hablaba conmigo seguía ofendido por lo de las fotos y no creía que yo no lo había hecho de forma inocente, para él fue intencional, pero no me importaba que este enojado faltaba poco para que vuelva uno o dos días según Billy y eso era lo único que me importaba. Había ido al psiquiatra y me vio mucho mejor, y le pareció muy buena idea lo de la operación aunque le había parecido imprudente que no se lo haya dicho antes, por si me daba un ataque o algo después de verme sin marcas, yo me sentía mucho mejor sin mi cuerpo todo marcado y quería que Jacob lo vea, quería que él me vea y disfrute de mi "nuevo cuerpo" por decirlo de alguna forma.

El día se me había hecho largo y aburrido, quise buscar trabajo pero nadie me tomo por orden de Billy, todos lo adoraban en el pueblo, estaba demasiado frustrada para volver a la casa, por lo que fui a visitar a Emily donde estuve casi toda la tarde junto a Quimey y Quiara cuidándolos mientras Emily hacia todos las tareas domesticas, amaba estar y pasar él tiempo con ellos eran lo más hermoso que había visto, cuando se hizo de noche, Emily y yo preparamos la cena, por suerte me había invitado a comer, ver a El Señor Black era lo ultimo que quería ahora, Sam me llevo hasta la casa pasada la medianoche, decidí ir directamente a mi habitación para no discutir con Billy que seguramente seguiría despierto firmando papeles, me di una ducha ligera y me puse un **Babydoll** escotado a lunares abierto en la parte del frente con corte evase, con una pequeña braga que hacia juego y fui directo a la cama.

"**Sentí sus brazos rodeándome pero me asfixiaban, necesitaba soltarme, ser libre de algún modo, me dolía demasiado esa pesadez de su cuerpo sobre él mio, sus manos estaban por todas partes ya no tenía fuerza para gritar ni para moverme, los veía a lo lejos una luz me segaba, pero claramente veía como ellos me daban la espalda, lo habían prometido como no hacían nada para ayudarme, como podían verme sufrir, ellos estaban cada vez más lejos, empecé a sumirme en una completa oscuridad, no veía ni sentía nada, solo un susurro que me llamaba a lo lejos, de pronto distinguí esa voz y lo vi era como un ángel, susurraba mi nombre, esos susurros eran caricias para mi corazón, lentamente se acercó a mi y me abrazo**

**-Todo esta bien, estoy aquí siempre estaré, yo no me iré, no te dejare lo prometo amor, siempre te voy a cuidar- me dijo mirándome con esos ojos azules que parecían reflejar el océano, el empezó a esparcir besos por toda mi cara y me acariciaba con **

**-No te vayas, no me dejes- le suplique aferrándome a él**

**-Yo todavía te estoy esperando, no temas vuelve a mi, te amo mi Nessie- me dijo abrazándome más fuerte desvaneciéndose en el aire"**

-No te vayas- grite y me desperté en la oscuridad de la habitación con los ojos húmedos de las lagrimas y sentí sus brazos rodeándome, trate de zafarme, pero el me apretó más fuerte contra él, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho e inhale su bendito perfume y me aferre fuerte a él

-Dime que tu tampoco eres un sueño- le dije sollozando

-No lo soy hermosa, estabas teniendo una pesadilla- me pregunto de forma dulce

-Sí, las he tenido desde que te fuiste- le respondí

-Te parecerá de mal gusto hasta egoísta, pero me gusta escucharte decir eso- me contesto riéndose- duerme ahora me dijo acariciando mi espalda

-No quiero dormir y si esto es otro sueño? Y si es una pesadilla?-le pregunte metiendo mi mano por debajo de su musculosa

-Renesmee, estas semi-despierta hablando conmigo- me dijo en un tono serio Jacob

-Te extrañe- le dije entrecerrando los ojos

-Yo a ti también- me dijo demasiado serio

-Te amo demasiado, no te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo- le dije acomodándome entre sus brazos que se tensaron al oír mis palabras

-Yo… tu sabes que…-me dijo aclarando su garganta

-No lo digas, no digas nada- le suplique

Me desperté a las 11 de la mañana y estaba sola, pero sentí su perfume, en mi cuerpo en las sabanas en la almohada, me desvestí a la velocidad de la luz y me vestí mucho más rápido poniéndome lo primero que encontré, cepille mi pelo de forma rápida con una mano mientras que con la otra cepillaba mis dientes, salí casi corriendo de la habitación, pase por la cocina para ver si estaba y de paso espiar el jardín trasero pero nada, así que proseguí al comedor donde tampoco había nadie, Salí de ahí dirigiéndome a la sala

-Buen días Nessie- me dijeron Bella y Alice al unísono

-Buen día- les conteste poniéndome sería, con ellas tampoco todo había quedado claro después de ese día

-Pequeña donde tienes la cabeza, estas descalza te vas a enfermar- me dijo Billy y mire mis pies

-No me di cuenta- le dije poniéndome roja

-Ve a calzarte antes que pesques un resfrió- me dijo sonriente

-Emm si claro, mis pantuflas están arriba-dije y subí las esclareas un poco más corriendo seguramente creerían que estaba loca pero necesitaba confirmar que el estaba y que no era mi cabeza loca jugándome una mala pasada.

Llegue a la puerta de su habitación y abrí sin pedir permiso, sin pensarlo y ahí estaba él parado con una toalla envolviendo su cintura y otra en su mano pasándola por su nuca, él me miro de mala forma, casi hasta con odio, conocía esa mirada de desaprobación y recordé a las chicas, por que no lo había pensado antes seguramente ellas le habían dicho que yo estaba investigando de Irina, Jacob arqueo una ceja y me miro como esperando una respuesta

-Jacob juro que te lo puedo explicar – le dije lamentando esas palabras, como sabía que esa cara era por mi, yo y mi maldita boca

-Espero que sean buenas tus explicaciones Renesmee- me dijo furioso

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado se que me estoy tardando pero tuve un mes fatal, perdí a un familiar y no tenía ganas de escribir es la realidad y después el 15 de una prima en el cual me había comprometido ayudar, se que no es escusa para mi falta, pero tenía demasiadas cosas y dentro de poco empiezan los finales (para los cuales ya estoy estudiando) y gracias por sus reviews<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias a mi beta <strong>__**Mariie Emma Cullen Potter por la corrección **_

_**Capitulo XXIII  
><strong>_

_**Nessie 's Pov**_

— Espero que sean buenas tus explicaciones, Renesmee— me dijo furioso, eso dejaba en claro que estaba enojado conmigo.

— No sé qué te abran dicho Bella y Alice— le respondí furiosa, eran unas metidas las dos, ya les diría lo que me parecía su actitud de soplonas y malas personas, y pensar que creí que ellas eran distintas.

— ¿Bella y Alice? ¿Ellas sabían?-me pregunto confundido.

— ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron ellas? — le pregunte sin entender nada.

— Ellas no me dijeron nada— me dijo molesto.

— ¿Entonces, quién te lo dijo? — le pregunte sin saber si seguir hablando no entendía porque estábamos discutiendo si no era por que ellas le dijeron que yo quería saber sobre Irina.

— Te vi, no soy ciego, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— me dijo enarcando una ceja cruzándose de brazos

— Hablas de mí…— le dije riéndome mientras me tocaba el estomago.

— Yo no le veo nada chistoso, ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? — me dijo mirándome con más seriedad

— Quería que fuera una sorpresa— le dije acercándome lentamente a él.

— Sí que fue una sorpresa— me dijo enojado alejándose.

— ¿No estás feliz?, lo hice por ti y por mí— le dije mirándolo triste, por que le enojaba tanto que yo me haya quitado esas malditas marcas.

— Por mí— me dijo de forma risible y volvió a mírame con seriedad.

— Por ti— le dije tocando su cara y sus facciones se aflojaron un poco.

— No tenias que cambiar nada por mí, eras perfecta como estabas— me dijo enredando uno de sus dedos en un bucle mío.

— No me mientas, yo no te gustaba lo sé— le dije alejándome de él y acercándome a la ventana.

— ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas? — me pregunto irritado.

Me quede mirando hacia afuera, sin responderle, no podía creer que me pregunte de donde lo sacaba, cuando él tendía a huir para no estar cerca mío.

— Renesmee, te estoy hablando— me dijo agarrándome del brazo dándome vuelta para que lo mire, él seguía con esa expresión seria, poso su mano sobre mi mejilla y con el pulgar seco una lágrima.

— Sabes que me gustas, sino no intentaría tener algo contigo— me dijo besando mi frente abrazándome.

— ¿Entonces por qué te vas? ¿Por qué huyes de mí? — le pregunte aferrándome a él.

-Yo… no lo vi así, tú lo sabes que fue por trabajo, perdón si te hice pensar eso, pero la próxima vez que tomes una decisión como esa me lo dices primero a mí— me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

— Perdón por no haberte contado lo de mi operación, no pensé que te molestaría tanto— suspire.

— No me molesta que lo hayas hecho, sino que no me lo hayas contado, no pensaste que si algo fallaba tú podrías haber…— me dijo poniéndose reflexivo.

— No era una operación riesgosa— sonreí al sentir que se preocupaba por mí.

— Cualquier operación es grave, conozco a muchas modelos que iban por una cosa sencilla y morían por mala praxis, yo conozco a mucha gente… si querías hacerte una operación deberías haber recurrido a mí— me dijo más preocupado.

— No pensé eso, solo en que me vería bien— le dije tomando una de sus manos.

— Pues tienes que pensar— me dijo serio.

— Te prometo que la próxima vez que me opere, que creo será nunca, te lo diré— le dije metiendo su mano por debajo de mi blusa.

— Confió en ti, no me falles— me dijo delineando con su dedo mi vientre mientras subía lentamente.

Cerré los ojos al sentir sus dedos recorrer mi piel, eran como si me pasara una corriente por todo el cuerpo, mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho necesitaba demasiado sus caricias… sus besos, me planto un beso apasionado, pasé mis manos por su espalda, metiéndolas debajo de su camiseta, acariciando todo los que mis manos llegaban a abarcar, me acerco mucho más a él, paré aquel beso tan apasionante ya que necesitaba respirar, Jacob seguía besándome bajando hasta mi cuello, oliéndolo, mordiéndolo, lamiéndolo, bajando a mi clavícula.

— Ven— me susurro, mordiéndome la oreja, haciendo que con aquel acto un leve gemido saliera por mis labios, él entrelazo su mano con la mía y me guio a la cama, mi corazón latía a mil por horas, quede parada frente a él y con la cama a mi espalda, le dedique una sonrisa traviesa y pasé mis manos por su cadera subiendo pasando por debajo de la camiseta, llegando a su pecho y despojándolo de ella de una vez, y pude ver su pecho tan perfecto, donde me gustaba dormir acurrucada, escuchando el latido de su corazón, comencé a besar su pecho lentamente, hasta llegar a su cuello, me puse en puntas de pie y delinee con mi lengua sus labios, él alargo un pequeño jadeo y me sujetó contra suyo, dándome un beso que me dejo sin aire.

— Necesito tenerte ya— me dijo tumbándome en la cama, él se puso sobre mi besando mi cuello, mi respiración se hacia cada vez más entrecortada.

— Te extrañe— le susurre mientras metía una mano por debajo de mi blusa, quitándomela con desesperación.

— ¿Tú a mi?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos al no escuchar una respuesta de su lado.

— Demasiado— me dijo pasando sus dedos por mi pelo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y volvió a besarme, mordiendo con un poco más de fuerza mi labio.

Sentir su cuerpo sobre él mio, era mi paraíso, Jacob empezó a bajar besando y lamiendo mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos, estaba totalmente excitada, sentía como si mi cuerpo me quemase, necesitaba demasiado sentir a Jacob dentro de mí.

— Perdón— dijo Bree abriendo la puerta, cortando todo el clima que había en la habitación mirándonos mal, va en realidad mirándome mal a mí.

Instantáneamente agarre la camiseta de Jacob y me tape mi cara seguro estaba más roja que nunca.

— Que mierda haces— le dijo Jacob levantándose de la cama con odio tomándola del brazo.

— Me duele— le grito Bree tratando de zafarse del agarre de Jacob.

— Sal de mi cuarto y pide permiso para entrar como se debe, acaso en tu mierda de casa no te enseñaron modales— le grito Jacob, empujándola afuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza, que sentí que vibro hasta la cama, lo mire sorprendida, él seguía con cara de ira.

Rápidamente me puse mi blusa y me levante de su cama, la puerta volvió a sonar y él paso su mano por su frente.

— Pase— dijo él mirando con rencor a la que entraba por la puerta.

— Disculpe, señor Black, sus amigas están abajo esperándolo, que… querían saber sí… querían saber sí se iba a tardar mucho más ya que… ya que ellas están apuradas— le dijo Bree secándose las lagrimas mirando al suelo.

— Diles que ya bajo, ahora retírate— le dijo Jacob liquidándola con la mirada.

— Jake— susurre.

— Que quieres— me grito.

— Creo que lo mejor sería irme— dije y camine lento para la puerta.

— No, perdón por como reaccione— me dijo abrazándome y me dio un beso en la frente. — No quiero que me tengas miedo— me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

— No te tengo miedo, es que abajo están tus amigas y…— le dije y empezó a besar mi cuello.

— Que esperen, tengo pensado tardarme mucho contigo— me dijo riéndose.

— Jacob, tenemos todo el día, no seas así con ellas, son tus amigas— le dije y él frunció el ceño.

— Está bien— me dijo sonriente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunte, esa alegría era rara.

— Es que necesito que me hagas un favor— me dijo acariciando mi rostro delineando con sus dedos mis labio.

— Lo que quieras— susurre largando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.

— Perdí la billetera en alguno de los pantalones de la valija que está allí, es ropa para mandar a la lavandería y me da pereza tener que buscarla— me dijo con cara de suplica.

— Okey— le dije riéndome, realmente había mucho de Jacob que no conocía esa cara jamás la había puesto.

— Sabia que no te negarías— me dijo dándome un beso un beso en la mejilla.

— Mi madre diría que estas enamorado por eso tienes la cabeza en cualquier lado y pierdes las cosas— le dije y él me miro serio y yo lo mire con más seriedad, mi madre… hace tanto no pensaba en ella, la fecha del accidente estaba cerca, unos días antes de mi cumpleaños.

— Esa es una frase antigua— me dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— Encuentro tu billetera y la dejo en la mesita de luz— le dije sonriendo sin ganas.

— Gracias, hermosa— me dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Me acerque a la valija, me senté en el suelo y la abrí lentamente, todo lo que estaba adentro era un completo desastre, empecé a separar la ropa por color y por tipos de tela, revisaba cada bolsillo que encontraba, me daba una felicidad rara saber que el confiaba tanto así como para dejarme revisar su ropa, era demasiado estúpida claramente me lo pidió no por confianza sino por que no quería hacerlo él, bufé por ese mal pensamiento que se me cruzo y seguí buscando, pensé que no la encontraría hasta que sentí algo cuadrado en el bolsillo interno de una chaqueta, era una billetera de cuero negra, me levante del piso y camine hasta la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama de Jacob y la deje ahí y encare hacia la puerta.

Estaba a punto de salir y me di vuelta mirando de lejos la billetera, le gente normal en las billeteras tenía más que plata, Jacob seguro tenía cosas, me acerque lentamente y la volví a tomar, corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí mirando hacia ambos lados, no venía nadie, así que entre, cerré la puerta y abrí la billetera, tenía demasiada plata y tarjetas de créditos… yo con suerte tenía 50 dólares, no tenia nada fuera de lo normal, en uno de los porta tarjetas no tenia tarjetas tenía otras cosas así que corrí hasta la cama y me senté y saque cuidadosamente todo lo que tenía, había una foto de él con Sara y Billy, eso me dio mucha ternura también había una foto con Jasper y Edward y otra en donde estaban todos incluyéndo a Esme y Carlisle y un pequeño papel doblado muy chiquito lo saque y era un recibo o algo por el estilo y decía:

_JACOB GRACIAS POR DEMOSTRARME TU AMOR DÍA A DÍA Y AMARME TANTO O MÁS QUE LO QUE YO TE AMO, SIEMPRE MIO Y SIEMPRE TUYA PARA TODA LA ETERNIDAD._

_Irina _

Seguramente Jacob ni siquiera sabía que cargaba ese papelito gastado, lo doble como estaba y lo guarde, mi mente empezó a imaginar hasta lo que no debía, respire profundo un par de veces.

— Es un simple papel— me repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza.

— No es un simple papel— dije en voz alta, si fuese un simple papel no lo tendría guardado como si eso fuese algo que debía de llevar con él, ese papel era tan importante como lo eran las fotos si no por que guardarlo con ellas.

Abrí uno de los cajones de la mesita y estaba lleno de carpetas y bajo de ellas un álbum, saque todas las carpetas y las puse en la cama, seguramente me veía patética revisando sus cosas, pero no me importaba.

Abrí el álbum y pase foto por foto las fotos de Jacob de bebe… eran hermosas, iban desde su infancia y hasta su adolescencia, en medio de las fotos de su adolescencia había espacios sin fotos, seguramente ella estaba en esas, la foto que tenía en su casa del bosque podía ir cómodamente en las de sus 18 tenía esa misma ropa, él había quitado las fotos de ella del álbum, tenía que encontrarlas, guarde las cosas como estaban y di lentamente un giro de 360 grados observando la habitación.

— No busques nada, deja todo como esta, él esta intentando tener algo conmigo… ¿para que arruinarlo trayendo al pasado?— me dijo mi parte pensante.

Me senté en la cama y respire profundo.

— Él es mío— dije sonriente, apoye su billetera sobre la mesita de luz y fui a calzarme, ya que seguía descalza.

Estaba llegando a mi cuarto y escuche a alguien sollozando, era tan obvio quien era, me quede parada frente a la puerta de Bree y toque la puerta, ella no tardo nada en abrir.

— ¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto secándose los ojos.

— ¿Saber cómo estás?- le pregunte mirándola seriamente.

— Mejor gracias— me respondió suspirando.

— Okey, era solo para eso- le dije dando media vuelta.

— ¿Nessie, podemos hablar?- me pregunto Rosalie cuando estaba por entrar a mi cuarto.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le pregunte un poco nerviosa si bien ya habíamos aclarado un par de cosas me seguía poniendo nerviosa que llegue a tocar el tema.

— Es que vi que llego Jacob— me dijo poniéndose seria.

— Sí, llego ayer de madrugada, por que lo dices con esa cara— le dije frunciendo el ceño.

— Es que Nessie… ¿tú crees que te deje ir hoy a la inauguración del pub de Nahuel? — me pregunto.

— ¡Mierda, la inauguración!— repetí.

— Le prometiste que iras— me dijo cruzándose de brazos.

— Sé lo que prometí, ehm… sí voy a ir, le diré que nosotras ya habíamos planeado esto hace semanas— le dije y ella sonrío.

— Vamos a festejar que dentro de una semana tendrás un año más de vida— me respondió alegre.

— Festejar no creo, solo iré para que vea que fui y nada más— le dije entrando a mi habitación.

— ¿Hey, por qué estas triste? — me pregunto entrando tras de mí.

— No estoy triste, es solo que encontré algo que ahora no importa, está todo bien— le dije sentándome en mi cama.

— Si está todo bien, comunícaselo a tu cara— me dijo sentándose en la silla de la computadora.

— ¿Cómo lo hacías con Jacob? — le pregunte poniéndome roja.

— ¿Cómo hacia qué? — me pregunto sonriente.

— Tú sabes, a Jacob que le gusta— le pregunte en un susurro.

— Pues su plato favorito es el…— me dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¿Sabes qué? Haz de cuenta que no te dije nada— le dije enojada.

— Okey, okey Jacob es un tanto especial cuando quiere y eso es casi siempre, pero a él le gusta mandar, llevar el control en la relación, pero Nessie eso se va a dar naturalmente, sola iras descubriendo que le gusta y que no le gusta lo mismo él de ti, decirte hazle esto o hazle lo otro, eres mi amiga no podría hablar nunca de sexo con Jacob y no por qué no te quiera contar si no por que Jacob y yo somos parecidos en ese sentido, no éramos la típica parejita romántica con un juego previo que se besan y acarician nosotros íbamos directo al sexo, por que era eso sexo no amor y lo de ustedes es amor del más puro— me dijo sonriente.

— Está bien— le dije respirando profundo.

— Aunque si quieres te puedo decir un par de posiciones sexuales que lo vuelven loco— me dijo y le tire con un almohadón.

— Cambie de opinión— le dije riéndome.

— Okey, más tarde vengo a arreglarte para que salgamos está noche— me dijo bailando.

— Está bie—- le dije sonriente mientras cerraba la puerta y ella salía de la habitación.

Me recosté en mi cama a pensar las palabras de Rosalie que lo mío y Jacob era amor puro, que alguien vea que entre nosotros había amor, que él sentía amor por mí… hacia que mi corazón repique con violencia en mi pecho. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando escuche que tocaron la puerta, no llegue ni a decir pasen cuando Jacob la abrió de un solo golpe.

— Justo estaba pensando en ti— le dije sonriente.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que preguntarle a Alice sobre Irina? ¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que quieres saber a mí? — me grito y yo me quede helada en mi lugar.

Jacob Pov

Baje a la sala y ahí estaban Alice y Bella charlando con Billy lo más divertidas

— Vaya hasta que te dignaste a bajar— me dijo Bella sonriendo mientras se levanta del sofá y se acercaba a mí.

— ¿Tanto así me extrañaste? — le pregunte riéndome mientras le daba un abrazo.

— ¿Y yo, no hay abrazo para mí? Mira que me pongo celosa— me dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

— Ven aquí, pequeño duende— le dije y ella dio un grito de alegría.

— Jacob tenemos que hablar muy seriamente— me dijo Bella.

— Okey, vamos al estudio— le dije poniéndome serio.

Entramos al estudio y ellas se sentaron en el sillón negro y yo en sillón de enfrente, estaban demasiado serias las dos.

— Ya escupan lo que van a decir— les dije molesto, odiaba cuando la gente hacia esas pausas tan molestas.

— ¿Tú sabes a que estamos? — me pregunto Bella con media sonrisa.

— 3 de Septiembre ¿Por?- le dije sin entenderla.

— ¿Cómo, por? — me dijo Alice sorprendida.

— Jacob, estamos a 10 días de mi cumpleaños— me dijo Bella sonriente.

— ¿Eso era tan urgente?— le dije frunciendo el ceño.

— Te vine a traer la invitación— me dijo de mala forma y extendió su mano.

— 10 de septiembre— le dije mirando la tarjeta mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Sí, mi cumpleaños cae lunes entonces decidí festejar antes, aparte el 13 ya vuelvo a Nueva York— me dijo seria.

— 10 de septiembre, esta fecha me suena— le dije pensativo.

— ¿Habías organizado algo? — me pregunto Alice curiosa.

— No, pero no se si podre ir— les dije sonriente.

— ¿No vendrás a mi cumpleaños? — me pregunto Bella ofendida.

— El 10 es el cumpleaños de Renesmee— les dije y Bella se cruzo de brazos.

— Pues, quédate con ella entonces— me dijo tratando de disimular su enojo.

— Seguramente te vea el 13, no quieras robarle su día— le respondí.

— Tienes razón, veré si lo puedo pasar para el 11— me dijo respirando profundo.

— Igual si no la puedes modificar no morirás si un año no voy— le dije sonriente y ella me saco la lengua.

Quedamos en silencio los tres y Alice y Bella se miraron.

— ¿Ustedes vinieron solo a darme esta tarjeta o a contarme algo?— les pregunte al recordar mi charla con Nessie y que las nombro, ambas me miraron asombradas.

— No vendrán a contarme lo de Renesmee— les pregunte sonriente y se sorprendieron más.

— ¿Tú nos viste cara de boconas? — me pregunto Alice un tanto ofendida.

— No, pero sé que son amigas fieles— les respondí y Bella sonrío de oreja a oreja.

— Nosotras creímos que lo mejor era que te lo dijera ella— me respondió Bella.

— Igual era obvio que me iba a enterar— les respondí seriamente.

— Si ella no te lo decía, seguramente no te enterabas— me contesto Alice.

— Lo que digan.

— Aunque lo que ella hizo no estuvo bien, lo hizo por que te quiere— me dijo Bella poniéndose seria.

— ¿Tú crees que no debería haberlo hecho? — le pregunte mirándola de forma seria.

— Pues, creo que directamente debería haberlo hablado contigo desde el principio— me respondió Bella.

— En eso tienes razón, pero ella lo hizo por que se sentía insegura— le conteste.

— Sí, pero por eso no tiene por que utilizar a Alice no crees— me dijo Bella disgustada.

— Tienes razón— le dije sin entender.

— Yo sabía que no te molestaría que ella quiera saber más sobre ella— me dijo Alice suspirando con una gran sonrisa.

— No entiendo de que hablas— le dije enarcando una ceja.

— De que Nessie me pregunto sobre Irina, ¿acaso no estamos hablando de eso? — me pregunto Alice queriendo tragar sus palabras.

— Yo hablaba de su operación— les dije apretando la mandíbula.

— ¡Operación! — dijeron las dos la unisón.

— Sí, algo que no importa ahora— les dije molesto.

— Jacob, por favor, dime que no te enojaras ni le dirás que te dije eso— me dijo Alice con cara de susto.

— Tranquila que no le diré nada— le respondí.

— No te creo ni un poco— me dijo haciendo puchero.

— Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer, ya me trajeron la invitación, si vinieron solo a eso ya pueden marchar— les dije tratando de no sonar alterado.

— Jacob, respira profundo un par de veces y no seas impulsivo— me dijo Bella.

— Me están irritando ustedes— les dije molesto.

— Okey, adiós— me dijeron y se fueron.

Camine de un lado a otro, ¿Por qué mierda ella tenía que meterse en mi vida? ¿Por qué tener que investigar? Meterse en algo que a ella no le incumbía, respire profundo un par de veces y me dirigí a su habitación, golpee la puerta de esta y antes de que me diga que podía entrar, entre.

— Justo estaba pensando en ti— me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes que preguntarle a Alice sobre Irina? ¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que quieres saber a mí? — le grite y ella me miro atónita.

— Jacob yo…— susurro y se levanto rápido de su cama.

— ¿Jacob, qué? Ahora te haces la tímida cuando vas y le sacas de mentira a verdad las cosas a los demás— le dije y ella negó con la cabeza.

— No sé qué te habrán dicho, pero no fue así— me dijo elevando un poco su voz.

— Entonces, dime como fue— le pregunte respirando profundo.

— Después de esa foto empezaste a actuar raro, ya lo estabas haciendo desde antes, pero esa foto lo supero todo— me dijo hablando demasiado rápido, apenas había entendido lo que me dijo.

— ¿Qué foto? ¿De qué diablos estás hablándome? — le dije sacado.

— Ves, como te pones solo por nombrar una foto— me dijo ahora molesta.

— No sé dé que hablas— le dije apretando fuerte los puños.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? Yo solo quiero saber más de ti, quiero saber de tu pasado— me dijo ella ahora angustiada.

— No me gusta que indaguen en mi vida, sí quieres saber algo pregúntamelo directamente a mí, y yo veré si te respondo o no.

— Quiero saber sobre esa tal Irina— me dijo enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

— No— le dije tratando de tranquilizarme.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué no? — me pregunto furiosa.

— No tengo por que responderte— le dije y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

— Yo te conté de mí, por qué me cuesta confiar y tú… tú no te quieres abrir conmigo, creo que no es justo— me dijo secándose las lágrimas.

— Irina es un caso cerrado, no me interesa hablarte de ella que te quede claro, tampoco quiero que averigües, si me entero que estas haciendo preguntas de ellas, es el fin— le amenace.

— ¿Tanto así la amas todavía que te molesta que la nombre? — me pregunto furiosa.

— Puede ser— le respondí y salí de su habitación.

* * *

><p>Espero les guste, gracias por leerlo y dejar sus reviews, solo les puedo decir que el próximo sera más intenso xD<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXV<br>Nessie 's Pov**

Me quede sentada en mi cama, yo lo había empujado a que me lo diga, tendría que haber dejado todo en el no preguntes sobre ella, pero mi boca me lo impidió, sentía un hueco en mi pecho y un gran dolor me consumía por dentro, él la amaba todavía. Me quede toda la mañana en la pieza no quería cruzarlo por nada en el mundo, aunque conviviendo los dos bajo el mismo techo, era casi imposible, me iba a tener que ir, siempre llegaba a esa conclusión pero nunca me iba, pero ahora sabiendo lo que él sentía no me quedaba otra, para que quedarme

-Nessie puedo pasar?- pregunto Emmett asomándose a la puerta

-Pasa- Saque la maleta de debajo de la cama y la subí a ella

-Que haces con eso?- Emmett miraba serio mi maleta

-Creo que lo mejor sería que me vaya

-Porqué!- exclamo confundido cruzándose de brazos

-Jacob no me ama- conteste con tristeza

-Te dijo que no te ama?- Su voz era demasiado sería, eso era señal de problemas

-No, pero me dijo que todavía ama a la chica con la que salía y murió- me sentí más triste por decírselo

-Tu sabes que Black no me cae bien, es algo muy obvio, pero la forma en la que te mira y habla de ti, es claro que él te ama, solo es muy orgulloso para terminar de aceptarlo- dijo dándome ánimos

-Tu lo crees?- suspire

-No me hagas repetirlo – me contesto sonriente

-Gracias me haces sentir mejor, aunque suene tonto, que alguien me diga que el me mira con afecto- sonreí algo más alegre

-Igual no vale la pena que te vayas por él

-OK, creo que volveré a guardar todo esto y mañana que esta más tranquilo hablare con él- metí la valija dentro del ropero

-Yo ire con el Señor Black para su terapia, hoy a la noche saldremos te lo dijo Rosalie?- me pregunto mientras bailaba

-Sí, igual esto es algo que tenemos pactado hace bastante

-OK, hasta más tarde

Ya estaba lista para salir con Rosalie y Emmett a Jacob ni siquiera le había preguntado si le gustaría venir o no, se la había pasado en su estudio y pensándolo bien verlo no era algo que quería.

Salí de mi habitación y fui directo a la cocina

-Wow estas muy…- Emmett me miraba con los ojos demasiado abiertos

-Debería cambiarme no? Rosalie te dije que esto era demasiado- rezongue

-No, no te ves mal solo que estas todo el día en jeans y camisetas y ese vestido te hace ver más… adulta- expreso Rosalie mirando mal a Emmett

-Triple X querrás decir- le dije bajándome un poco la falda

-Yo opino que estas hermosa, todos los hombres te miraran y seguro despertara en Jacob celos y terminara yendo- me dijo Rosalie con sonrisa maliciosa

-Jacob sabe?- le pregunte asombrada

-Sí, pero me dijo que él no iría- me contesto revoleando los ojos

-Sería lo mejor, seguro Nahuel me molestara toda la noche y Jacob es demasiado Jacob y reaccionaria mal, aparte ya no se ni que soy de Jacob, salir y despejarme no me vendría mal, tengo que divertirme - le respondí

-Nahuel? Quien es Nahuel?- pregunto Emmett

-Un pretendiente de Nessie, el dueño del lugar a donde vamos- dijo Rosalie sonriente

-Un idiota- replique

-OK, vamos que se nos ara tarde- expresó Emmett mirando du reloj, saliendo al comedor

-No iremos por la puerta de atrás?- les pregunte yendo hacia la puerta

-Obviamente que no, nos llenaríamos los zapatos de tierra- me respondió Rosalie mirando con afecto sus zapatos

Salimos al comedor y ahí estaba Jacob sentado con Edward y Jasper, tenia ganas de desparecer, no me lo había cruzado hasta ahora

-Que bien te ves!- Jasper silbo y me sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Gracias- me sonroje

-Afuera esta un tanto fresco, Nessie deberías llevarte un tapado- me dijo Edward mirando a Jacob

-Pues el auto esta en la puerta y adonde vamos no tendremos frío- le respondió Rosalie

-Diviértanse- Jasper tenia una sonrisa que no entendía

-Gracias y adiós- les dije sin mirar a Jacob

-Tu sabes bien donde vamos, puedes venir a cualquier hora, la invitación sigue en pie- dijo Rosalie mirando a Jacob

-No gracias- le respondió de forma seca

-Rose, vamos- indicó Emmett mirando de nuevo el reloj

En el camino fuimos en silencio, Jacob ocupaba toda mi mente

-Jacob a veces es un completo imbécil, ni siquiera volteo a verte- Rosalie tomo mi mano sacándome de mis pensamientos

-En Jacob es en lo ultimo que quiero pensar ahora, quiero divertirme, pasarla bien, tal vez bailar- reí tratando de disimular que no me importaba

Cuando llegamos pensé que haríamos fila pero fuimos directamente a la puerta y el de seguridad nos dejo pasar, me sentía de una chica de película con eso, el lugar adentro estaba hasta reventar, no era nada parecido a lo que pensé, parecía más una discoteca, aunque nunca había ido nunca ni a un pub ni a una discoteca

Fuimos directo a la barra Rosalie se pidió un orgasmo cosa que me hizo reír, Emmet y yo simplemente cerveza, no me iba a arriesgar a tomar algo que podría emborracharme con solo olerlo, subimos a la planta alta y nos fuimos inmediato a la zona vip, estuvimos un rato sentados mirando a la gente y hablando de cosas sin sentido, en realidad Emmet contaba sus anécdotas que me hacían reir, él hacía que olvide completamente mis problemas

-Hace mucho no bailo- comento Rosalie

-Emmett creo que quiere que la saque a bailar- reí

-Claro que si amor vamos a mostrarles en realidad como se baila, Nessie vienes?- Emmett extendió su mano y Rosalie revoleo los ojos

-No, me quedare aquí, tal vez más adelante- sonreí

-Nessie no te muevas de aquí- me advirtió Rosalie ahora contenta

-No mamá, prometo no moverme de aquí- le conteste

Ambos se fueron a bailar y yo me fui a buscar otra cerveza, ya que la mía se la había tomado casi toda Emmett

-Que te sirvo hermosa?

-Una cerveza

-Hola Renesmee- me dijeron y me di vuelta

-Jared! como estas?- pregunte sonriente

-Bien, emm te gustaría bailar?- me pregunto túmidamente

-Pues… veras yo no…

-Hola Nessie sabría que vendrías- susurraron en mi oído por lo que salte del nervio en el lugar

Me di vuelta y era Nahuel

-Cumplo mis promesas- chille alejándome de él

-Ya que estas podríamos tú sabes bailar un poco, veo que tu novio no vino- rio

-Pues eso no te incumbe aparte ya quede con Jared para bailar- le respondí

-Entonces dentro de un rato- insistió

-No lo creo- resople

Jared y yo fuimos al medio de la pista no veía ni a Emmett ni a Rosalie, aunque con la cantidad de gente y las luces flashes que mataban mi vista era imposible, me mostré lo más simpática que pude con Jared pero no tenia muchas ganas de bailar con él

-Veo que estas tomando cerveza, no te gustaría probar otra cosa?- me pregunto Jared

-Pues no se tomar y la cerveza la controlo bastante bien- confesé

-Te cambio, este trago no tiene mucho alcohol- me dijo

-No gracias- respondí negando con la cabeza

-No tiene mucho alcohol, anímate es más creo que tiene menos que la cerveza es pura fruta- me explico

-Lo juras- sonreí

-No te hará nada prueba- insistió

Tome un trago largo y tenia razón, no se le sentía gusto alcohol, él me había dado su trago así que lo tome todo y él se termino mi cerveza. Baile un rato largo con él hasta que empecé a ver todo nublado

-Te sientes bien?- me pregunto serio

-Eso tenia mucho alcohol creo- lleve mi mano a mis ojos cada vez veía menos

-Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?- me pregunto pegándome a él por que casi no sentía mis piernas

-Emmett y Rosalie- susurre

-OK, vayámoslos a buscar- me contesto

-Estaba arriba, Jared no me siento muy bien

-Tú tranquila que yo te cuido

***** Jacob 's Pov *****

-De verdad no iras- insistió Edward

-Mira que más de uno se le tirara encima- expuso Jasper

-Ustedes no entienden salir con sus amigos no le vendrá mal estamos todo el día juntos- explique

-No se ven hace cuanto?- Edward rio

-Aparte, si tú le dijiste que todavía sientes algo por Irina… ella tal vez por despecho- Jasper buscaba ponerme nervioso

-Ella no es así- conteste

-Sientes algo por…?- Edward no termino la frase

-No, es solo que me sentí presionado y le dije lo que ella quería escuchar- bufe

-Estas seguro que ella quería escuchar eso?- Edward miraba a Jasper esperando mi respuesta

-Si, eso de estar indagando, revisando mis cajones, mi intimad y mi pasado, ella buscaba esa respuesta- exclame

-Cuando estas en pareja intimidad propia poco, por lo menos Alice me revisa todo pero a mi no me interesa- me contesto Jasper

-Yo ya conviva con alguien no necesito que me digas algo que se, Irina me sofocaba en algún sentido y tenia sus razones la engañaba con la que se me cruzaba, pero con Nessie es distinto no quiero que averigüe la mierda que fui en el pasado con alguien que me amo, como le pague- respondí

-Jacob eso es el pasado y…- dijo Jasper

-No, es algo con lo que tengo que vivir- exprese

-Deberías dejar de castigarte por el pasado- bufo Edward

-No quiero hablar de eso- les respondí

-Pero admites que estuviste mal con Nessie?- me pregunto Jasper

-Pues creo que…- pase mi mano por mi pelo

-Perfecto con eso alcanza ve a buscarla, Jasper y yo ya nos iremos-Edward se levanto del sillón y Jasper lo hizo seguido a él

-OK, yo me iré a bañar y preparar- les conteste

-Que? estas perfecto, iras así, no perderás tiempo, mientras tu te arreglas más de uno querrá hundirle los dientes- rio Jasper

Llegue al pub ese, estaba saturado de gente intentando entrar

-Perfecto- pensé y reí

Me fui directo a la entrada e ingrese de una, había más cantidad de gente de lo que debería haber, empecé a moverme entre la multitud buscando a Nessie y en su defecto a Emmett y Rosalie, de donde estaba vi una cabeza rubia moviéndose de un lado hacia otro, esos movimientos los conocía, me acerque a Rosalie y le toque el hombro ella se sorprendió al verme

-Viniste- me sonrió y dio un abrazo

-Y Nessie?- le pregunte riéndome por su expresión de alegría

-La dejamos arriba, ella se alegrara tanto por verte aquí- Rosalie agarro mi mano y me guio hacia arriba, a la parte "vip" si se podía decir vip a esa parte

-Donde esta?- le pregunte cuando vi que llegamos a una mesa

-Le dije que se quede aquí- ella estaba demasiado seria

-Seguramente fue al baño- Emmett se sentó en la mesa y Rosalie también

-Puede ser- le dije y me senté con ellos

Habían pasado 15 minutos y no volvía

-Iré a buscarla al baño- Rosalie se levanto y se fue

-Seguro hay una cola larga, sabes como son las mujeres tardan horas en el baño, una vez una chica con la que salía tardo casi una hora- Emmett me sonrió

-Seguramente hay muchas chicas- le respondí

No pasaron ni diez minutos que Rosalie volvió sola y empecé a impacientarme

-No estaba en el baño y no responde el celular- dijo un poco histérica

-Sera que se fue?- Emmett estaba afligido

-Sola? Sin decirnos? Nessie no es así- lloriqueo Rosalie

-Voy a preguntar si la vieron- me levante de la mesa furioso aunque ellos no tenían la culpa, la culpa la tenia yo por actuar como imbécil con ella, tal vez la teoría de Jasper no estaba tan errada

-Jacob perdón- Rosalie toco mi hombro

-Rosalie en vez de preocuparte fíjate si no la vez- le respondí

La busque con la mirada pero no la veía, solo gente conocida, conocía a casi todos los de Forks, me estaba mareando, tantas caras y ella no estaba, me empezó a faltar el aire nunca me había pasado algo así que salí por la puerta de emergencia

-Señor Jacob Black- me di vuelta para ver quien era

-Laurent! Que haces aquí?- le pregunte

-Pues trabajando, el jet de su padre casi no se usa y pues necesito plata, me contrataron para estar de seguridad y cuidar los autos, aunque en Forks nunca pasa nada- rio

-Estas hace mucho?

-Unas cuatro horas casi

-Me podrías decir si viste a una chica?

-Señor Black vi varias chicas- rio

-Te puedo asegurar que esta es única, aparte la tienes que haber visto por lo menos una vez, espera- saque mi celular del bolsillo y le mostré una foto de Nessie

-La ebria- carcajeo- no recuerdo conocerla

-Como la ebria- grite furioso

-La sacaron en alza súper inconsciente por la forma en la que tomo, salieron así un par de chicas más tambaleándose pero esa les ganaba- Ya no se reía estaba serio

- Laurent como era la persona que se la llevo o el modelo de su auto, matricula cualquier cosa- estaba demasiado sacado la idea de que alguien se pueda aprovechar de ella

-Se quien se la llevo, no es un mal tipo, tranquilo- me contesto

-Quien?

-Se la llevo el Señor Brandon

-Quien mierda es? No lo conozco- me impaciente

-El dueño del establecimiento Nahuel Brandon- respondió

-Bastardo hijo perra, sabes donde vive?

-No ni idea

Me subí a mi auto y arranque, tome el celular y marque a Nessie, me desviaba al buzón de voz, respire profundo, golpee el celular contra mi frente un par de veces, a quien podía llamar, marque Jane que tenia una agenda variada con gente del medio

_**-Jacob, como estas hermoso? tanto tiempo- puso su voz más melosa**_

_**-Jane necesito un favor**_

_**-Dime, sabes que hago lo que me pidas**_

_**-Lo se linda, necesito que me consigas el número de teléfono de Nahuel Brandon, creo que tu me habías mandado unas fotos de una colección de él**_

_**-En realidad se lo recomendé a papá, las fotos no te las mande yo**_

_**-Bueno no importa tienes el numero?**_

_**-Estas de suerte su asistente personal va a yoga conmigo tengo el teléfono de él es un buen amigo, de ahí se podría decir que conocí la ropa de Nahuel; tengo su numero espera ahí te lo paso**_

Tome una lapicera y lo anote en unos papeles que tenía en el auto

_**-Sabía que tu podrías conseguirme el numero, de la persona que sea**_

_**-Claro hermoso hago todo lo que me pides, lo sabes, cuando vienes a Nueva York mi cama y yo te extrañamos**_

_**-Gracias por el dato- corte**_

Llame varias veces al número que dio, mire la hora eran las 3 de la mañana, no podía estar durmiendo, era fin de semana

_**-Hola- me dijeron con vos dormida**_

_**Porque no había preguntado el nombre del asistente a Jane**_

_**-Hola, si soy Jacob Black, necesitaba que me pase el número de Nahuel Brandon para hablar de unos negocios**_

_**-Es un chiste, a las tres de la mañana- respondió en tono burlesco **_

_**-Muchas personas lo llaman a las tres de la mañana y le dicen que es Jacob Black y necesita hablar con su jefe por que quiere poner a su ropa en la próxima revista? Mire señor necesito urgentemente comunicarme con él**_

_**-Ok, yo mañana hablo con el Señor Brandon para concertar una cita entre los dos**_

_**-Necesito comunicarme con él ahora- le grite**_

_**-Mire él hoy estaba en Forks inaugurando un negocio, no creo que pueda atenderlo- casi gruño **_

_**- Cuanto por el numero?- le pregunte sin rodeos**_

_**-Usted cree que arriesgare mi trabajo por unos pesos? Se equivoca, si esta muy apurado por hablar con él, para mañana antes del mediodía puedo ver si consigo hacerle una cita, hasta mañana- me corto**_

_**-Maldición, maldito hijo de perra**_

Frene al auto y llame a Jasper era el único que me podía conseguir la dirección

_**-Jacob? Aunque no lo creas ya estaba dormido, como te fue?- rio**_

_**-Mueve el trasero de la cama y averíguame ya donde esta hospedándose Nahuel Brandon en Forks**_

_**-Eh?- fue el único sonido que emitió**_

_**-Jasper tengo que repetirte las cosas dos veces!- clame**_

_**-No, pero para que- bostezo**_

_**- Nessie no estaba, la fui a buscar y no estaba y me dijeron que se fue con ese idiota, y no creo que ella se haya ido con el por voluntad propia, Nessie no es así, aparte me dijeron que estaba ebria y ella no toma, no sabe tomar**_

_**-Emm si claro, ya te averiguo**_

_**-Recuerdas al tipo que investigo a Aro, llámalo a él y dale la plata que pida pero que te diga ya donde se hospeda ese idiota**_

_**-Ok dentro de un rato…**_

_**-No, Jasper dentro de un rato no en 10 minutos te llamo**_

Deje mi auto quieto a mitad de camino, no sabia hacia donde ir, volví a llamar a Nessie pero no me atendía nadie, era obvio que no me atendería nadie, necesitaba escuchar su voz, algo andaba mal lo presentía y yo lo ultimo que le había dicho fue que amaba a otra, cuando era ella quien ocupaba toda mi cabeza

Mi celular empezó a sonar, asi que atendí

_**-Jacob la encontraste, la buscamos por todo el lugar y no esta veo que tu tampoco, asi que quería saber si…- me dijo Rosalie**_

_**-No, Nessie tienes el numero de Nahuel o su dirección?- pregunte impaciente**_

_**-No, pero tengo el numero de su asistente- me respondió preocupada**_

_**-Tengo que colgarte **_

_**-Jacob espera porque de Na- le colgué antes de que termine de hablar**_

Mire el reloj y no habían ocurrido ni cinco minutos. Antes de que pasen los diez mi celular empezó a sonar

_**-Costo caro, mañana le giro un cheque- me dijo Jasper**_

_**-Eso no me importa, si quiere la empresa que se la quede- le conteste**_

_**-Esta hospedado en un hotel que esta en Port Angels ve por la 101 y saldrás directo al hotel se llama **__**Olympic Lodge, tienes una hora de viaje aproximadamente**_

_**-En menos de media hora llegare**_

_**-Jacob no seas idiota conduce con precaución**_

_**-Gracias Jasper **_

_**-Llámame si la encuentras**_

_**-Si**_

Pase dos cajeros y saque toda la plata que pude, fui a la velocidad máxima de mi auto sentía que las ruedas no tocaban el suelo, pero aun así quería llegar más rápido, cuando llegue estacione así nomas el auto. Entre a la recepción donde había un hombre mirando la t.v

-Buenas Noches tiene reservación?- el hombre me miraba serio

-Estoy buscando a un amigo, me dijo que se hospedaba aquí Nahuel Brandon

-Si el Señor Brandon se encuentra en este hotel, pero pidió no ser molestado- respondió educadamente

-Ok-

Saque de mi billetera 5 mil y lo puse enfrente de él

-Políticas del hotel, él de no molestar a los clientes sepa disculpar- contesto tembloroso mirando la plata

-Entiendo usted es un recepcionista muy bueno- le sonreí y saque 5 mil más -En que habitación esta?- saque 5 mil más

-En la 14 A- tartamudeo

-Tu no me viste pasar por aquí no?– le dije acercándole la plata

-No señor

Fui a la habitación que me dijo, respire profundo un par de veces y toque

-Quien es? Dije que no me molestaran- grito

-Servicio a la habitación- conteste lleno de odio al escuchar su voz

-Yo no pedí nada- abrió la puerta y me miro asombrado, -Tu eres?- me pregunto

-No te hagas el estúpido por que sabes quien soy- gruñí

-OK, se quien eres, pero que quieres a esta hora?- se lo veía nervioso- No estoy solo tu entiendes y me estas arruinado la noche

Me encamine para donde debería de ser el cuarto

-Tu eres sordo o que? Te dije que no estoy solo- grito

Me agarro del hombro para que no avance y de un solo golpe lo senté en el suelo, corri casi hasta a una puerta por donde se colaba un poco de luz por debajo, entre sin pensarlo y había una mujer tapada, me acerque y la mire, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido, la destape y tenia la ropa puesta, respire aliviado

-Nessie, despierta vine por ti, vamos- le dije

No recibí respuesta de su lado, levante levemente su espalda, estaba inconsciente, salí enloquecido del cuarto y agarre a golpes a ese idiota, solo tenia en mi cabeza a Nessie frágil por su pasado y este maldito le dio algo para aprovecharse de ella

-Yo no la toque- me dijo desde el suelo

-Te puedo asegurar que vas a conocer el infierno desearas no haber nacido si llegaste a tocarla- le grite y lo patee sin importarme que estaba en el suelo

Volví a la habitación y tome a Nessie entre mis brazos y salí, el recepcionista me miro asombrado, la lleve hasta el auto le puse el cinturón y conduje a toda velocidad hasta el hospital de Forks no quería, no podía llevarla al de Port Angels, yo quería que la vea Eleazar, saque mi celular y lo llame

_**-Jacob, esta todo bien? Porqué llamas a estas horas Paso algo con Billy?**_

_**-Eleazar, necesito que vayas al hospital, encontré a Nessie inconsciente creo que le dieron algo, confió en ti solo en ti para que la revises **_

_**-Este bien voy en camino**_

_**-Yo intentare llegar rápido- respondí **_

Cuando corte mire hacia el frente, y me cegó una luz y un bocinazo, salí del camino por que casi choco contra un camión, detuve el auto y mire a Nessie

Tienes que ser más precavido acaso la quieres matar -pensé para mi- volví a retomar el camino y llegue lo más pronto que pude al hospital. Cuando llegue Eleazar estaba en la puerta con una camilla esperándome

-Pensé que te paso algo en el camino- suspiro aliviado mientras que con un camillero la acomodaban en la camilla

-Estábamos en Port Angels

-La hubieses llevado a…- me miro serio y no termino la frase

La llevo a una habitación donde estábamos solo los tres

-Sabes que ingirió?- me pregunto en un mal tono mientras con ese especie de lápiz luminoso revisaba sus pupilas

-No la encontré así- mi seriedad era cada vez más grande- No creerás que yo

-Solo te pregunte si sabias- estaba tan serio como yo

-No se le puede hacer un lavaje de estomago?- le pregunte mientras la seguía inspeccionando

-No, seguramente lo que tomo ya esta en su organismo, le hare un análisis de sangre para saber que es lo que tomo o le dieron- tomo una jeringa y le saco sangre

-Lo mandare a analizar de urgencia- salió de la habitación y yo me senté al lado de ella

-Que te dieron amor?- acaricie su frente, su respiración era acompasada, parecía una niña dormida, bese su frente, me lleve una silla hasta al lado de la cama, tome una de sus manos entre mis manos y apoye mi cabeza

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que volvió Eleazar con unos papeles en su mano, estaba más que serio

-Que pasa?- le pregunte levantándome del asiento

-Jacob- pasó su mano por su frente un par de veces- llame a la policía

-Que? Que diablos estas diciendo?- grite

-Encontramos en su sangre flunitrazepam- me explico

-Y eso que es?- me cruce de brazos y respire profundo

-Es Rohypnol, es un sedante muy fuerte usado para…- suspiro

Con eso mis dudas estaban más que claras, ella estaba más que ebria le había un psicofármaco para abusar de ella

-Jacob nunca antes había pasado esto en Forks, leí de casos en ciudades grandes, llame a la comisaria y van a mandar a la oficial Mallory y a un compañero para que este en la revisión

-No la van a tocar hasta que este en sus 5 sentidos- Me pare enfrente de Eleazar que volvió a suspirar respiro

-Jacob, no se si sabrás lo que le paso a la Señorita Biers hace años, pensé que lo mejor sería que la revisen ahora que esta inconsciente, pues seria un shock muy grande para ella, decirle que paso y que tenemos que examinarla, seguramente no dejara que la toquen

-No lo se- la mire y me acerque a ella

- Gianna Wachsberger que es la ginecola de aquí ya llego hace como 10 minutos para examinarla- comento

-Esta bien- pase mi mano por mi pelo y lo jale

Tocaron la puerta y entraron dos mujeres al mismo tiempo a la oficial la conocía era Lauren la conocía, la otra mujer tenia un guardapolvo blanco seguramente era la ginecóloga

-Hola soy la Dra. Wachsberger- extendió su mano y yo la tome

-Soy Jacob Black el novio de Renesmee

-Se quien es- sonrió

-Bueno Jacob lo mejor seria que nos retiremos y dejemos que Gianna la revise- Eleazer puso su mano en mi hombro

-No, yo me quedare aquí, quiero saber- le respondi

-Señor Black, le diré el resultado no se preocupe, pero le voy a pedir que se retire, así puedo trabajar tranquila- me dijo la ginecóloga mostrándome una sonrisa que trataba de ser tranquilizadora, pero a mí me impacientaba

-Vamos Jacob despaso le responderás unas preguntas al otro oficial que vino- Eleazar abrió la puerta y yo salí tras él

-Hola Señor Black, soy el oficial Tyler Crowley y…

-Tayler se quien eres- resople

-Rutina, ok, Necesitaría saber donde encontró a la Señorita Biers- me dijo mirándome serio

-La encontré en…- me quede en blanco, no quería decirles en donde la encontré yo me haría cargo del bastardo por mi cuenta

-Jacob estas bien?- Eleazar me miro esperando una respuesta

-Estoy en blanco solo la tengo a Nessie en mi cabeza, disculpa- respondí nerviosamente

-OK, si quieres te puedo preguntar dentro de un rato, cuando estés más tranquilo- Tyler se mostro comprensivo

-Si gracias- respondi de forma amable y me recoste mi espalda contra la pared

-Te conozco, se lo que intentaras hacer, Jacob dile donde la encontraste no hagas nada por tu cuenta- me susurro Eleazar

-No sé de que hablas- le respondí en el mismo tono

-Tú me dijiste que la encontraste en Port Angels- me recalco

-Una chica encontró su celular y me llamo- resople

-Y no la llevo al hospital? Quien era la chica?- enarco una ceja

-No te metas Eleazar- masculle

-Jacob

-No me interesa escucharte, oficial, estoy listo para contestar sus preguntas- fui al lado de Taylor alejándome de Eleazar

-Donde encontró a la señorita?

-Unas chicas la encontraron junto a la plaza que esta cerca del instituto

-Que chicas?

-No sabría responderle, la traje inmediatamente llegue al lugar, no alcance ni siquiera a preguntar sus nombre y menos decirles gracias

Eleazar solo suspiro pero no dijo nada

-Las chicas eran de por aquí?

-No lo se, usted sabe que hoy se inauguro un pub aquí y no les vi cara conocidas tal vez eran de Port Angels o de Beaver, tal vez de aquí mismo no se, no conozco a todo Forks solo a personas importantes como usted- le respondí

-OK

-Ojala pudiese ayudar en más- pase mi mano por mi cuello y suspire

-Igual trataremos de atraparlo cuando el Jefe se entere hará de todo por rastrear a ese mal nacido, estima mucho a la señorita y a su padre, aparte tener a un enfermo así en Forks

-Lo se, ojala encuentren

Sentía que el tiempo no pasaba más quería verla ya, caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso, sonó mi celular y atendí al ver quien era

_**-Dime que la encontraste y se perdieron en un hotel por ahí- sollozo Rosalie**_

_**-Si la encontré, tranquila- trate de sonar tranquilo tener a tremenda histérica llorando aquí en el hospital no era lo que necesitaba en este momento**_

_**-Y en donde están? Donde estaba?- se la escuchaba ahora más preocupada**_

_**-Estaba a un par de cuadras buscando taxi- mentí**_

_**-Por que no me lo dijo, pásamela quiero hablar con ella, me debe una explicación- grito enojada**_

_**-Ella en este momento esta dormida, yo también estaba durmiendo**_

_**-Entonces si se perdieron en algún hotel- rio**_

_**-Adiós Rosalie- corte**_

Con su llamado me había dado cuenta que no le había dicho a Jasper que la encontré, así que le mande un mensaje no quería tampoco alertarlo demasiado, pero eso era casi imposible

"_Jasper, la encontré esta bien ya estamos en casa, gracias por haberme ayudado te debo una"_

Termine de enviar el mensaje y salió la Doctora junto a la oficial

-Salió todo… digo Nessie ella… no le paso nada no?

* * *

><p>Jacob desde ahora creo que empezara a cambiar con respecto al trato con Nessie.<p>

Perdon por el retraso, los estudios este año están más difíciles, pero ahora que les estoy tomando la mano creo que podre publicar más seguido como antes, espero les haya gustado


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

**Capitulo XXVI  
>Jacob is Pov<strong>

-Salió todo… digo Nessie ella… no le paso nada no?- pregunte nervioso

-No, ella esta bien le hicimos los exámenes pertinentes y no encontramos ningún tipo de indicio de abuso

Respire aliviado al escuchar sus palabras

-Cuando despierte le preguntaremos que fue lo que paso, si recuerda como era la persona que le dio el estupefaciente

-No, no yo me la llevare a casa, no quiero que este aquí cuando despierte- le respondí enfadado

-Jacob…- Eliezer me hablo pero lo interrumpí

-No, Jacob nada yo no la expondré a que pase por esto, cuando despierte le diré que paso e iremos a la policía, pero no dejare que se quede aquí- estaba más que molesto como podía pretender a que la exponga a esto una vez más

-Disculpe señor Black, pero no podemos dejar que la retire de aquí hasta que ella se despierte- me contesto la policía

-Esta bien, necesitó salir y tomar aire me siento asfixiado aquí, tu te quedarías por si se despierta?- le pregunte y el me miro fijo

-Podemos hablar?- me pregunto alejándome un poco de donde estaban los policías

-Que?- le pregunte lo más serio que pude

-Jacob no hagas una estupidez, escúchame- me susurro y le sonreí

-No sé de que me hablas- le conteste

-Escucha…

-Me harás el favor o no? no le quiero decir a Billy ni a nadie, a ella no le gustaría que se enteren

-Ok, pero trata de no tardarte

-Voy a volver en seguida, lo juro- le respondí

Salí del hospital y me subí a mi auto, tome el celular de Nessie y busque el numero de ese idiota y para suerte mía lo tenía

"_**Nahuel necesito que nos encontremos, Jacob esta como loco porque me encontró en tu hotel, yo estoy un poco mejor, pero temo por ti y tengo miedo que te haga algo, si puedes me gustaría verte ahora cerca del instituto, para que me expliques como llegue a tu casa, si puedes claro"**_

No paso ni dos minutos que tenia respuesta

"_**Claro que si hermosa, ya salgo para ahí"**_

-Perfecto

Conduje hasta cerca de la escuela tenía un callejón a una cuadra del establecimiento y de ahí no se me escaparía, tome el celular e hice otra llamada

_-Paul, te puedo pedir un favor? Necesitaría que vengas con 2 cerca del instituto de Forks_

_-Jacob, si dame unos 20 minutos e iré con… Jared y Seth te parecen bien?_

_-No, Seth y Quil si puedes, es un trabajo importante el que les tengo y Jared estaba medio tomado_

_-Ya los llamo ten por seguro que en 20 estamos ahí_

_-Los espero_

Me quede dentro del auto teniendo una sola cosa en mi cabeza Nessie, tan frágil y hermosa, respire profundo un par de veces

-Jacob- la voz conocida me saco de mis pensamientos

-Paul, llegaron, suban- les indique y los tres se subieron a mi auto

-Que paso?- me pregunto Seth serio

-Un idiota quiso aprovecharse de una amiga drogándola y creo que merece una lección

-No puedo creer que haya un idiota así en Forks

-Igual solo es un susto, para que se vaya de Forks, si intenta quedarse pues ahí tomaremos medidas más extremas

-Me parece perfecto, pero quien es?- Quil estaba intrigado

-Ya llegara lo site aquí para hablar

-Y acepto?- Paul rio

-No exactamente el espera que la chica venga, es un completo imbécil- le conteste

Estuvimos casi media hora en el auto, hasta que vi que un mercedes McLaren de color negro se estaciono frente al instituto

-Es ese- les dije cuando vi que se bajo del auto y miro hacia todos lados buscándola, apreté con odio el volante

-Tú te quedas en el auto y cuando lo metamos en el callejón vas- me indico Paul

Los tres se pusieron un pasamontañas y se bajaron del auto y corrieron hasta el auto del Nahuel tomándolo por sorpresa, le dieron un golpe en la boca del estomago y lo amordazaron metiéndolo nuevamente a su auto subiendo los tres, cuando vi que arrancaron para el lado del callejón, puse en marcha mi auto, espere como 15 minutos y baje del auto y camine hacia el callejón los tres estaban dándole patadas en el suelo

-Les daré lo que quieran- se quejo Nahuel

Me agache a lado de él y lo tome del pelo

-Que te vayas de Forks, te llego a ver aquí y las consecuencias serán peores

-Si esto es por ella les juro que no la toque

Me levante y empecé a patearlo como la mugre que era

-Basta- me dijo Paul alejándome de él junto a Seth

-No te acerque a ella, no la mires, no la pienses por que te matare- le amenacé

-Vamos- me dijo Paul alejándome del callejón

-Creo que deberíamos dar aviso a la policía decir que vimos un auto lujoso cerca de esta zona y ellos lo encontraran- Paul se veía demasiado preocupado

-No- le exigí

-Quedo demasiado mal- me dijo

-No me importa, él quiso abusar de mi… amiga, si se muere me importa poco-les dije

-Jacob no piensas que él podría decir que fuiste tú?

-Si lo hace no me importa, mientras se vaya

Llegue a mi auto y me subí, tenia como diez llamadas perdidas de Eleazar

-_Eliazar que paso?_

_-Donde te metiste? Renesmee se despertó y sufrió un ataque, tuvimos que sedarla, ven ya_

_-Ya estoy llegando- le dije y maneje a toda velocidad hasta el hospital_, llegue en menos de 10 minutos

-Que le dijeron?

-No le llegamos a decir nada, por que cuando vio que estaba aquí, se puso mal y empezó a gritar que se quería ir

-Maldición, puedo quedarme en la habitación con ella hasta que el sedante pase?

-Pues sería lo mejor, no fue un tranquilizante fuerte cálculo que dentro de dos horas ella despertara

-Este bien

Entre a la habitación y tome su mano

-No volveré a dejarte sola, nadie te hará algo que no quieres, él no te volverá a molestar- susurre y le di un beso en la frente y me senté al lado de ella, in poder dejar de mirarla

**Nessie is Pov**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, veía todo borroso, había un extraño olor a antiséptico y una tenue luz vi a Jacob mirándome fijamente

-Donde estoy?- le pregunte nerviosa

-Shh, tranquila- me susurro

-Porque?...

-Eliazar despertó- Jacob sujeto con más fuerza mi mano

Eliazar ingreso con una mujer y un hombre uniformados como policías, Eliazar se acercó y me apunto con la linterna en los ojos, los cerré fuerte ya que la luz me cegó

-Que paso?- le pregunte con un nudo en la garganta

-Pues veras, Jacob te encontró inconsciente y te trajo aquí, te hicimos unos exámenes y salto en tu organismo una droga, que frecuentemente se usa para abuso, pero…

-Que! No no- grite y me lleve las manos a los oídos soltándome del agarre de Jacob

-Tranquila- me dijo Jacob abrazándome

-No te hicieron nada- me dijo Eliazar pero yo negaba con la cabeza

-Señorita Dewer necesitaríamos saber que recuerda- me dijo el policía

-No puede preguntar después- le grito Jacob abrazándome más fuerte

-Sería mejor que nos diga ahora que tiene todo más fresco- dijo la mujer policía

-Yo… yo estaba bailando y no recuerdo más

-Quien le dio la droga

-No lo se- le respondí

Tenía imágenes borrosas en mi cabeza de alguien, agarrándome del pub sacándome de él, subiéndome a un coche y entrándome a una habitación, no podía ver bien su cara

-Esta segura?

-Si, no se, tengo como una laguna en mi cabeza- susurre

-Si supiese algo no creo que ella se lo callara- le respondió Jacob

-Me quiero ir a mi casa- les dije sin poder contener las lagrimas

-Si recuerda algo para poder reconocer al presunto abusador llámenos

-Y con él local que harán?- le pregunto Jacob molesto

-Mañana hablaremos con el dueño lo han llamado pero no lo encuentran

-Este bien

-Jacob me quiero ir- repetí

-Si Nessie- Jacob coloco en mi espalda una chaqueta-Eliazar…

-Si ya se puede ir- contesto

Jacob me ayudo a incorporarme, y paso una mano por mi espalda tomándome fuerte de la cintura y me dio un beso en la frente

Salimos del hospital, Jacob tenia estacionado su ato en la entrada

-Es lugar de la ambulancia- sonreí sin ganas- no deberías de haber dejado el auto ahí

-No me importa, solo tú

Me ayudo a subir con cuidado al auto y me puso el cinturón, en el camino a la casa íbamos en silencio, yo tenía los ojos cerrados

-Hey- me dijo agarrando mi mano

-Detén el auto- le dije y él me quedo mirando, me desabroche el cinturón, me baje y empecé a vomitar

-Nessie tranquila, todo este bien- me dijo agarrando mi pelo con una mano y con la otra acariciando mi espalda tenia la sensación de querer vomitar pero no salía nada

-Por que me pasa a mi- solloce

-Es mi culpa, nunca te debí dejar ir sola- me abrazo fuerte contra él- prometí no dejar que te lastimen y casi…

- Quiero llegar y recostarme- le dije sin abrazarlo alejándome de él subiendo al auto.

Llegamos a la casa y me fui directo a la habitación Jacob me siguió yo lo quede mirando fijo, él se acercó lentamente a mi y paso sus manos por mi cintura hasta mi espalda desabrochando y bajando el cierre de mi vestido

-Me quiero bañar- le dije y empecé a llorar

-Ven- me dijo tomándome la mano guiándome hasta el baño, se quito la camisa quedando en musculosa y abrió el agua caliente y la fría regulándola, se volvió a acercar a mí y me termino de quitar el vestido y la ropa interior

-Puede bañarme sola- le dije y me metí bajo el agua

-Yo iré por una toalla- me dijo saliendo del baño

Cerré los ojos y tenia la misma imagen de alguien llevándome del pub, me quede baja el agua estática, hasta que Jacob se acercó, serró el agua y me envolvió en la toalla ayudándome a salir

-Siéntate aquí- me guio hasta la cama quitándome la toalla, me seco con cuidado y me puso la ropa interior y el conjunto para dormir

-Te quedaras?- le pregunte y él me sonrió

-Me dejas?- yo solo asentí

Me metí bajo las cobijas, Jacob se quito los zapatos y el pantalón y se metió en la cama abrazándome

-Trata de dormir-me susurro mientras me acomodaba contra su pecho

-No creo que pueda dormir- le conteste

-Nessie yo… te voy a cuidar, tú duerme, yo me quedare despierto cuidándote

-No puedo recordar quien…

-No importa, ya lo recordaras, o tal vez lo mejor sería que no.

Me desperté cuando escuche que alguien golpeo la puerta, mire a mi lado y estaba Jacob

-Pase- dije estirándome

-Nessie no te imaginas que paso!- Rosalie estaba demasiado exaltada-Ayer a la noche unos tipos atacaron salvajemente a Nahuel y lo dejaron muy mal

-Que, espera- le dije y me levante despacio de la cama, saliendo al pasillo a hablar, para que Jacob no se despierte

-Lo golpearon demasiado y le destrozaron el rostro

-Porque?- le pregunte preocupada

-No se sabe, él esta muy mal y lo peor no le robaron nada

-Hay demasiada gente idiota y salvaje suelta- le dije molesta

-Y tú se puede saber a donde fuiste anoche?- me dijo seria

-Me sentí mal Jacob me encontró y me trajo

-No lo vuelvas a hacer- me respondió

-No- le sonreí

-La cuestión, yo lo voy a ir a ver tú quieres?- me pregunto

-Si, le digo a Jacob para que sepa que salgo y vamos aunque no creo que nos dejen verlo si esta así de mal-le conteste

-Te espero en la cocina, no importa, yo quiero saber bien que le paso- me contesto y se fue

Entre en la habitación y Jacob estaba estirándose

-Hola hermosa- me dijo levantándose de la cama acercándose a mí

-Hola- le conteste

-Que pasa. por que esa cara?

-Es que Rosalie, me dijo que ayer mataron a golpes a Nahuel, no lo robaron y nada solo lo hicieron por gusto, hay cada enfermo

Jacob me miro serio y me dio un beso

-Pobre- me respondió

-Rosalie quiere que vayamos a verlo

-No- grito

-Porque no? solo es para saber bien como esta- le conteste

-Me importa muy poco si se muere no quiero que te le acerques- me dijo apretándome fuerte los brazos

-Jacob me duele- le dije y me soltó

-Perdóname- trato de abrazarme pero me aleje

-Que me estas escondiendo?- le pregunte y él se sentó en mi cama

-Fue él, fue él el que te drogo para abusar de ti- me dijo serio

-Que? Tú lo golpeaste así?- le pregunte mirándolo fijo

-Sí- fue solo lo que me contesto

-Como sabes que él?...

-Te encontré en su casa inconsciente en su cama, si no hubiese llegado seguramente él…

-No entiendo como él pudo…

-Es sencillo según Eliazar te dio algo para beber y vos pierdes el conocimiento- me respondió

-Jacob yo… Nahuel nunca me dio algo para tomar, es más se me acerco y lo rechace y fui a bailar con…

Recordé la insistencia de Jared por cambiarme su trago por mi cerveza

-Que pasa Nessie decime

-Fue Jared, él… el me dio un trago me lo cambio por mi cerveza, insistió tanto pero tanto

La cara de Jacob se transformo asintió un par de veces y paso su mano por su pelo

-Ese hijo de puta mal nacido

-Le voy a decir eso a la policía que fue Jared el que me dio algo

-Él sabe que Nahuel te saco del pub, yo dije que te encontré en una plaza

-Amm tú… necesitó pensar- le conteste

-Yo tengo que hacer un par de cosas

-Jacob…

-Solo será un susto- me dijo saliendo furioso de mi habitación

Abrí mi placar, tome un pantalón y una camisa y fui a la cocina para encontrarme con Rosalie

-Por que tardaste tanto- me reclamo

-Estaba hablando con Jacob

-Vamos?

-Preferiría esperar a que se vaya Jacob- le conteste

-Este bien- me contesto mirándome seria

-No Rosalie, no insistas no te puedo acompañar- dije al ver a Jacob entrar a la cocina

Que… pero

Rosalie no le insistas- Jacob la miro mal y yo me sentí culpable

-Vuelvo dentro de un rato- me dio un beso en la frente

-Veo que se arreglaron- festejo Rosalie y Jacob la fulmino con la mirada y salió

-Como se arreglaron? Te dijo que era mentira que todavía ama a la muerta?- me pregunto en un susurro

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso si?- mejor vamos rápido al hospital

Cuando vimos que Jacob se fue en el auto, Rosalie tomo la camioneta de Emmett y salimos, yo no podía de pensar en Jacob y lo que este haciendo, no era partidaria de la violencia y la idea de que Jacob por lo que fuese tome venganza por mano propia me preocupaba, yo sabia que él era de tener mal genio ¿pero hasta donde llegaría esa parte que de él que al parecer yo no conocía muy bien?

-Estas bien? – me pregunto Rosalie

-Me duele la cabeza, no es nada- sonreí y mire hacia afuera

-Ok, si no quieres contarme no lo hagas- Rosalie miro molesta el camino

Cuando llegamos al hospital preguntamos en que habitación se encontraba Nahuel y nos lo dijeron, al subir en la puerta había dos custodios y un hombre hablando por teléfono seguro era un familiar

-Hola- le dijimos con Rosalie y nos miro mal

-Por favor, maldito hospital de pueblo dejan entrar a cualquiera- dijo y nos dio la espalda

-Disculpe no somos cualquier persona somos amigas de él- Rosalie contesto en tono molesto

-Amigas?- nos pregunto mirándonos de arriba abajo y rio

-Solo queremos saber como se encuentra- le dije

-Pues una horda de salvajes lo ataco y lo dejo mal herido a ti que te parece como esta?- me respondió

-Ya se despertó? Pudo decir quienes fueron los imbéciles que lo golpearon- le pregunto Rosalie y mi corazón se detuvo

-No tengo que contestarte- le respondió

-Rose es obvio que no nos dirá nada mejor vámonos

-Tienes razón Nessie es mejor volver mañana

-Nessie?-pregunto intrigado

-Si, soy Nessie porque?- le pregunte

-Es que él me pregunto varias veces por ti, quien eres?

-Una amiga como le explico mi amiga Rosalie

-Espérame un momento- dijo entrando a la habitación

-Que tipo tan raro- le dije a Rosalie

-Es su asistente- me contesto

-Y no tiene familia que solo esta él aquí?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros y se apoyó contra la pared

-El señor Brandon quiere que entre

Rosalie se acomodó el pelo y dio un paso

-No tu Rubia, tu Ne.. Lo que sea

-Ve- me dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos

Al parecer tenía una habitación privado algo poco común en Forks

-Hola- susurre acercándome a él

No pude ocultar mi cara de impresión y dolor al verlo de los golpes era otra persona desfigurada

-Ho…- dijo pero lo interrumpí

-No hables, no gastes fuerza, imagino que mover los músculos de la cara o él cuerpo debe de ser mortal para ti- conteste con rapidez

-No importa- susurro- como estas- se quejo

-Bien… Nahuel gracias, si no fuese por ti tal vez yo… aunque no entiendo porque a tu casa y no al hospital

-Soy idiota

-Lo lamento tanto- lentamente apoye mi mano en la de él- esto es mi culpa, que tú estés así- solloce

-No- se quejo fuerte

-Quieres que te llame a una enfermera- le dije preocupada

-No llores, no resucito verte llorar- se volvió a quejar

-Este bien- sonreí y me seque las lágrimas

-Dile a tu novio que no lo denunciare- contesto de forma agitada

-Gracias- le respondí aguantando las lágrimas

-Él no debió…

-Hubiese reaccionado igual, si alguien intentase lastimarte

-Nahuel, no hables más te estas agitando- apoye mi mano en su mano devuelta- por favor

-Te preocupas por mi?

-Si- le sonreí

-Tan dulce

-Disculpe pero nadie puede entrar, el horario de vista ya termino- me dijo una enfermera

-no lo sabia- me disculpe

-Si me hace el favor- me dijo seria

-Si, claro- le conteste

-Volverás?- me pregunto Nahuel

-Mañana volveré te lo prometo- le sonreí y salí

-Y como lo viste?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Lo golpearon demasiado, esta irreconocible- le conteste

-Pobrecito- suspiro

-Podemos volver a la casa, me duele la cabeza

-Ok- me dijo y salimos del hospital

Nos dirigimos al auto y Rosalie se detuvo

-Tenesmos que tener una coartada, no podemos llegar con las manos vacías, si Jacob llega antes que nosotras te preguntara donde andabas

-Tienes razón- suspire

-Vamos de compra, algo no muy caro mi billetera llora, tendré que hablar con mi representante y hablar con Edward haber si me van a llamar para modelar hace un montón no me llaman

-Te manejas con la compañía de Edward y un representante por fuera?- le pregunte

-Suena estúpido lo se, pero no tengo una relación buena con los Cullen Jacob un poco como que me impuso para que yo sea modelo de ellos, y mi representante es el que me consigue la campaña de fotos esta y otra que hice con los Cullen desfile en cuatro eventos- me respondió molesta

-Entiendo

-Bueno vamos de compra, por lo menos unos calcetines- rio

Fuimos a una boutique de lencería, nunca me acostumbraría a ir a comprar con Rosalie, ella siempre quería los locales enteros

-En que las puedo ayudar?- nos pregunto una chica de forma dulce

-Quiero algo bien sexi, que ponga loco a mi novio- Rosalie sonrió

-Pues nos a llegado una lencería, no somos de traer de este estilo ya que pocas lo compran- la chica se subió a un banquito y bajo una caja- es un coserte de gasa roja suave con los borden en negro, trae una tanga y portaligas

-Perfecto- dijo Rosalie sonriendo mientras lo tomaba en sus manos

-Y a usted que se le ofrece

-Yo prefiero algo más sobrio- conteste

Nessie- chillo Rosalie

-Que!- le dije en el mismo tono

-Es lencería no puedes pedir algo sobrio, tiene que ser hot para volver loco a Jake

-Rosalie- suspire

-Mira, puedo ofrecerte un baby doy corto, con tiras ajustables, trae su portaligas si querés eso no lo usas, trae una tanga y una vedetina-less, de tu talla me queda en rosa perla con los detalles con negro, es súper delicado- me dijo la chica y me los mostro

-Es muy vos- me dijo Rosalie y me reí

-Este bien me lo llevo- reí

-En total son 400 dólares- nos dijo la chica

-400- revolee los ojos

-Tengo 150- me susurro Rosalie

-No te preocupes- le sonreí

-Tome- le dije dándole los 400 en mano

Cuando salimos del local Rosalie me miraba fijo

-Cuanta plata tienes en tu billetera?- me lanzo

-Amm… me quedan 700- susurre

-Que haces con tanta plata encima?- ella no salía de su asombro

-Jacob… me da plata todo el tiempo, muchas veces no se la acepto, creo que hoy puso esa plata en mi billetera, solo tenia 25 dólares, y cuando vi mi billetera esta gordita

-Que envidia- soltó –Emmett no me da ni 10 dólares

-Pero te da su amor

-Nessie del amor no se viste

-Ok- le dije para no iniciar una dicción

-Renesmee- me dijeron y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda

-Jared que haces aquí?- ir pregunte retrocediendo

-Pu..Pu…puedo hablar contigo

-No tenemos nada de que hablar- le dije agarrándome del brazo de Rosalie

-Es importante y de gravedad- me advirtió

-Rosalie, ve al auto ya te alcanzo- le dije y ella me miro extrañada

Que quieres- le pregunte tratando de ponerme lo más seria y fría posible

-Dile a Jacob que no te toque- susurro nervioso

-Por que debería de hacerte ese favor, por que debería de escucharte después de que me drogaste para abusar de mi maldito desgraciado

-Tú… tu no entiendes él me va a matar viste lo que le hizo a ese chico por que piensa que fue él

-Jared no te voy a denunciar, por que no puedo y tu sabes por que

-No, Nessie escucha…- me interrumpió

-Nessie nada, escúchame tú, no te me acerques de nuevo por que lo que Jacob te haría seria peor que una paliza y si intentas hacerle esto a otra chica lo pagaras con tu vida te queda claro?

-Por favor, perdóname, solo eso quiero

-No, no te lo perdonare- le dije yendo al auto, me di vuelta y vi que salió corriendo como un loco

-Que pasa entre ustedes?- me pregunto Rosalie

-Ayer intento propasarse es solo eso

-y tiene miedo de Jacob

-No, solo me pidió disculpas- le respondí y me metí al auto

-Nessie ya que no tomaste mi plata te invito a tomar un café saliste sin desayunar de la casa- sonrió

-Este bien

Fuimos al café y pedí mi café preferido un latte machiatto y ella un café negro

-Ahora dime que esta pasando?- Rosalie estaba más que seria

-Nada- frunci el ceño no entendía a que iba

-Ayer desapareciste y hoy estas actuando demasiado raro

-Pues ok, ayer alguien me drogo- susurre

-Que!- grito

-Sí y Jacob me encontró, Rosalie no puedo contarte mucho mientras menos lo sepan mejor

-Quien?- Rosalie tenia cara de asesina serial

-Jared

-Y se acercó a hablarte Nessie por que no me dijiste lo hubiese arañado no se, pero no se hubiese ido sin una marquita mía

-No vale la pena- le respondí

-Y como te sientes con respecto a eso?

-Pues, no lo se bien, es raro…Rosalie no quiero hablar de eso

-Esta bien- sujeto mi mano y sonrió

-Creo que ya es tiempo de volver

-Si

Rosalie pago las cafés y nos fuimos directo a la casa, Jacob todavía no había llegado ya que su automóvil no estaba estacionado, suspire y me baje del auto

-Renesmee necesitó hablar contigo- me dijo Billy apenas entre

-Si que pasa?- sonreí

-Al despacho

El jamás había estado así de serio conmigo, empuje su silla hasta el despacho, lo puse mirando enfrente al sillón para poder escucharlo

-Paso algo?- estaba demasiado nerviosa ;el no cambiaba su cara

-Pues las inscripciones para las universidades están serrando, en algunas las clases ya comenzaron que vas a hacer de tu vida?

Trague en seco no esperaba esto ahora, pensé que su afición por buscarme universidad había terminado

-Pues no lo se, no sé que quiero hacer- respondí

-Renesmee tu futuro esta aquí en juego nada más y nada menos, no puedes no saber que hacer cumplirás 24 dentro de unas semanas

-Lo se por eso no estoy segura de querer ir a una universidad

-Entonces que harás?- frunció el ceño poniéndose serio

-Saldré a buscar un trabajo, en la tienda de los Newton buscaban una empleada

-No, no. no niña tu estas para más- sonrió

-Seños Black…

-Billy

-Billy aprecio esto, tu preocupación, pero no estoy segura de que quiero

-Tienes que apresurarte entonces

-Este bien- sonreí

-Y como van las cosas con Jacob?

-Pues hasta ahora vamos bien- me puse roja

-Me alegra mucho, estoy seguro que tú eres la chica que hijo necesita para ser feliz

-Él también es lo que yo necesitó para ser feliz, lo amo

-Eso me pone más feliz aun

Tocaron la puerta y abrí

-Rose que pasa?

-Disculpen la interrupción, Nessie te necesitó un momento

-Si, claro, Billy ya vuelvo- sonreí

-No importa me toca me sesión de recuperación

-Que paso?

-Ven- me dijo tironeándome a la cocina donde la pequeña televisión estaba prendida

Leí el Graf del noticiaron y las piernas no me respondieron

-Hey- Emmett me agarro de los brazos

-Rosalie tráele un vaso con agua

-Ya estoy bien

-Era tu amigo? Me pregunto

-Conocido

-Es increíble como las personas hoy en día se suicidan en vez de buscarle solución a los problemas

-Si, tienes razón

-Conocías a los padres?

-Solo tenia a su madre- le conteste

-Pobre mujer va a estar devastada cuando se entere si es que ya no lo vio

-Como se entero la prensa?

-Una pareja pasaba por la carretera y o vieron saltar en el acantilado, lo que pasa es que seguro no suelen pasar cosas así aquí, se ve que Forks en un lugar calmo

-Si, desde que vine jamás vi algo malo, o algo como esto

-Nessie quieres acompañarme, afuera tengo que decirte algo-Rosalie me miraba muy seria

-Este bien- le dije sonriendo a Emmett que nos miraba de forma extraña

Salimos al patio, Rosalie no decía nada solo me miraba

-Tú crees que Jacob tuvo que ver con esto?

-Rosalie de que mierda hablas?

-Es que tú cara de espanto y tu reacción casi te desmayas

-No digas estupideces- estaba más que enfadada como se le podía ocurrir esa estupidez

-Bueno esta bien, no te enojes, solo fue un comentario- expresó molesta

-Buenos esos comentarios guárdatelos, no me interesa escucharlos

-Veo que saltas por Jacob

-No te imaginas, así que guárdate esos comentarios

Me di vuelta y encare para la casa enojada, entre y no deje que Emmett me diga ni A, no podía negar que yo también sentía que eso tenia algo de cierto si había golpeado así a Nahuel por que no actuar esto con Jared, necesitaba respirar así que decidí salir a caminar, fui a mi habitación y tome una chaqueta en Forks nunca sabias cuando iba a llover.

Puse un pie fuera de la casa y vi que el auto de Jacob estaba llegando, pero yo necesitaba pensar así que empecé a caminar hacia la salida

-Nessie- me grito pero no me di vuelta, seguí caminando

-Renesmee- repitió, yo apresure el paso

No llegue a caminar ni 10 minutos que la camioneta de Jacob me paso unos metros deteniéndose enfrente de mí

-Que te pasa acaso no escuchaste que te llame?- protesto molesto

-Solo quería caminar- respondí de forma evasiva

-Que te pasa?- Jacob se acercó a mi y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos

-Nada- mire hacia otro lado para no mirarlo a los ojos

-Solo quieres caminar?

-Si, necesitó despejar mi cabeza

-Este bien- resoplo

-Gracias- le conteste

-Caminare contigo, solo tenemos que volver dejo el coche y salimos

-No

-Porque no?- Jacob me miraba demasiado serio

-Pues quiero caminar sola

-Sola? Porque no me dices que te pasa en vez de estar ocultándome tanto lo que esta pasando

Respire profundo y lo mire

-Ok, aunque no lo creas me cuesta preguntarte esto- susurre

-Hey no tienes por qué apenarte o sentirte mal por preguntarme algo- sonrió

-Que tuviste que ver con la muerte de Jared?- le pregunte poniéndome lo más seria que pude

ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEBS


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXVII<br>Nessie is Pov**

-Que tuviste que ver con la muerte de Jared?- le pregunte poniéndome lo más seria que pude

-De que mierda me estas hablando?- Jacob estaba más que serio

-De lo que le paso a Jared tuviste algo que ver?- le volví a preguntar

-Le paso algo?- pregunto intrigado

-No sabes nada?

-No, Nessie no se una mierda si supiese algo no estaría preguntándote

-Al parecer se suicido

-Que!- exclamo y paso su mano por su pelo

-De verdad no sabias?- le pregunte tratando de entender su gesto

-No sé que clase de mierda te piensas que soy

-Dejaste muy mal a Nahuel

-Una cosa es golpear un imbécil

-Entonces tu no fuiste- respire aliviada

-Sabes que camina lo que necesites, yo tengo cosas que hacer

Jacob dio media vuelta hacia su camioneta y se fue camino al pueblo

Yo volví directo a la casa un tanto molesta, jamás tendría que habérselo preguntado, pero Jacob tenia esa mirada de odio cuando lo busco por que no pensar que tal vez… entre a la casa y en la sala de estar estaba Billy

**_-Si, Jacob cuando llegues dile, dale mi pésame y que no se preocupe nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo_**

-Esta hablando con…- dije pero Billy me hizo un gesto con la mano para que guarde silencio

_**-OK, dentro de un rato te vuelvo a llamar- Billy corto y me miro serio**_

-Era Jacob?

-Sí, era él- me respondió

-No quiero se entrometida, pero hablaban de Jared no?

-Si, él en este momento esta yendo a la casa de su madre, para decirle que estamos para lo que nesecite

-Oh usted es muy generoso- le sonreí

-Muchas gracias, pero esto salió de Jacob

-Oh amm Jacob también es generoso y muy buena persona, tiene a quien salir

-Es diez veces mejor que yo

-Wow, nunca pensé que usted veía a Jacob asi

-Yo aprendí de adulto a no juzgar a una persona por su condición, Jacob lo supo siempre, tiene la generosidad de su madre, pensé que esa parte de él había desaparecido con… en fin creo que su bondad renació contigo

Las teorías de Rosalie golpearon mi cerebro

"Jacob la dejo por que era de un nivel más bajo que él, por que a Billy los de menor nivel que él no les gusta y le dijo que si no la dejaba lo desheredaba, somos poca cosa la gente como tu y yo para Billy"

-Te encuentras bien?- Billy examinaba detenidamente mis expresiones

-Sí, es solo que tengo miedo de defraudar a Jacob a veces

-Tú? Como podrías decepcionarlo si eres la bondad hecha persona- sonrio

-Creo que exagera un poco-rei

-Emmett- llamo Billy

-Dígame Señor Black

-Puede llevarme a mi habitación tengo que cambiarme para un velatorio

-Si, señor- contesto Emmett y se fueron

Me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua y ahí estaba Rosalie

-Te hacia caminando- me dijo pasándome un vaso con agua

-Se suspendió- le dije sentándome quedándome parada enfrente de ella

-Se puede saber porque?- me pregunto seria

-Temas personales

-Jacob

-Rose, no tengo ganas de hablar

-Lo se, lo se, lo que pasa es que tienes una cara un tanto raro

-El señor Black, él me dijo que antes él no era así- le conteste pensando

-Así como?

-Me dijo que antes juzgaba mucho a las personas por su condición

-Con eso no me dices nada- me respondió Rosalie

-Recuerdas las teorías

-Que teorías?- Rosalie empezó a reír mirándome como si yo estuviese loca

-Las teorías Rosalie, muerte, embarazo, engaño

-Si, ya esta recordé, que con eso?

-Estas de broma no?- le pregunte molesta

-Espera, déjame pensar- Rosalie se llevo el dedo anular y el índice a las cienes

-Rosalie!- exclame y reí

-Tu crees que Billy no la quería?

-Puede ser, pero no sé de que posición social era

-Esta Irina es una puta incógnita- bufo cruzándose de brazos

-Hablan de Irina, Irina?- Nos pregunto Bree curiosa queriéndose unir a la charla, en que momento había entrado en la cocina?

-Y a ti que carajo te importa? Ve a limpiar algo- le respondió Rosalie mirándola mal

-Tú que sabes de ella? – le pregunte de buena manera

-No se- me contesto mirando mal a Rosalie

Yo la mire a Rosalie fijo

-Bree disculpa por mi forma grosera de haberte hablado, estamos hablando de Irina la que fue novia de Jacob

-Que quieren saber?- pregunto sonriente

-Pues que sabes?- le pregunto Rosalie

-Depende de que me den- Bree se cruzo de brazos

-No tenemos plata como para estarte pagando- le conteste

-Pues con que me dejen elegir de su placar un par de esas ropas caras que se compraron

-Que! …-Rosalie grito

-Trato hecho- la interrumpí

-Pues ok, sé que era una chica humilde, vino a Forks a vivir con sus tíos cuando sus padres fueron asesinados

-Tú como sabes eso?- le pregunto Rosalie

-Pues mi hermana era una de sus amigas, me vas a dejar continuar?- sonrio falsamente Bree

-Continua- le exigí

-Pues Jacob se enamoro de ella y luego ella murió, voy a elegir- nos dijo

-Para ahí perra, que más?- le pregunto Rosalie parándose enfrente de Bree

-La verdad no se bien, se que ella venia cada tanto a casa por que dicutia con Jacob por Billy, él no creía de los verdaderos sentimientos de Irina, era pobre quería asegurarse el futuro

-Le erraba?- le pregunto Rosalie

-No del todo, ella lo amaba pero era codiciosa aunque no era mala persona al principio, al lado de Jacob y por culpa de Billy fue cambiando, no sé que habrá pasado en el medio, ella era buena y termino convirtiéndose en una perra, dejo de hablarse con mi hermana y se fue a vivir con Jacob

-Vivian juntos?- le pregunte

-En un casa alejada de todo, no se donde quedaba

-Que más?- le pregunto Rosalie

-No se mucho más, les dije que dejo de juntarse con mi hermana

-Estoy más confundida que antes

-Tu información no valen ni mis Pradas, Balenciaga ni Christian Dior

-Les dije lo que sabia estoy segura que es más de lo que sabían

-Toma de mi placar lo que quieras

-Si tanto quieres saber de Irina, tal vez deberías preguntarle a El Dr. Denali

-El que tiene que ver?- le pregunte

-O sea? Eres idiota él era su tío, por medio de él se conoció con Jacob, creo que no sabías nada de nada sobre ella

-Hey cuida como le hablas a Nessie o te acomodare la mandíbula

-Iré a elegir ropa- sonrió

-Yo iré contigo haber que eliges vienes Nessie?

-No- le respondí seria

-Quieres que me quede?

-No, esta bien ve con Bree, yo daré el paseo que no di- mentí

Sus padres fueron asesinados, era huérfana como yo, tal vez por eso a el Señor Black le di lastima, seguramente pensó que mi historia era como la de esa chica, pero ella era sobrina de Eleazer él es medico y tiene una posición buena en Forks, aunque en el hospital no ganaba mucho, era un simple hospital de pueblo, tenia demasiado en que pensar

No podía seguir haciendo esto, cada vez que quería averiguar algo, me sentía cada vez más lejos de él, aparte, no podía ser hipócrita hasta ese nivel, él no estaba tratando de inmiscuirse en mi pasado, yo no tenia por que meterme en el de él.

Me fui a mi habitación que era un tiradero de ropa, levante todo con cuidado y lo puse re una silla, me recosté en mi cama y saque mi celular del bolsillo y le marque

_**-Hola- me dijo Jacob de forma seria**_

_**-Puedes hablar?- le pregunte bajito como si alguien más pudiese escucharlo**_

_**-Si, dime**_

_**-Quería hablarte de lo que paso hace rato**_

_**-En este momento no tengo tiempo para eso**_

_**-Es que Jacob yo…**_

_**-Luego- me dijo y corto**_

Apoye el celular en la mesita y me puse la almohada sobre la cabeza, era una idiota como podía haberle preguntado a Jacob si tenía que ver, estuve un rato largo en la cama, los ojos me empezaron a pesar y me quede dormida

-Renesmee ellos son los Bears, desde hoy vivirás con ellos

-Hola- les sonreí

-Hola hermosa- me dijo esa mujer de forma dulce sonriéndome

-Bueno los dejos para que se conozcan- dijo la asistente social y salió

-Así que Renesmee, tú nombre tiene una belleza única y peculiar como tú- el hombre parecía ser muy simpático

-Gracias Señor- le sonreí

-Phil, dime así

-Ok, Phil

-Lista para ir a casa?- Phil extendió su mano y yo la tome

-Afuera esta nuestro hijo esperándonos- sonrió la mujer

-Tienen un hijo propio o adoptado?- les pregunte hasta ahora a los lugares de transición eran de parejas solas o donde había otros chicos como yo

-Es nuestro, pero debido a un accidente no pude tener más hijos y pues este años nos decidimos a adoptar y pues habíamos pensado en un bebe pero estoy algo grande para bebes y nos contaron de niños más grande, nos hablaron de ti de tu muy buen comportamiento y quisimos conocerte y…

-Quedamos encantados contigo- término la frase él

-Igual esto es temporal, veremos como nos llevamos y si funcionamos como familia los cuatro te adoptaremos

-Espero que nos llevemos bien entonces- les sonreí y ambos me dieron un abrazo

La asistente social me acompaño al auto junto con ellos, yo no tenia muchas cosas apenas un pequeño bolso, más que nada con fotos de mis padres y mías

-Hola soy Riley- me sonrió ese chico ojos azules que hizo que mi corazón se disparase como loco en mi pecho

Me desperté con la frente perlada en sudor, los sueños volvían con más frecuencia para la fecha de mi cumpleaños, me levante de la cama y mire la hora casi las 10 de la noche, me puse un jean y pulóver negro, le diría a Billy que iría al funeral con él, golpee la puerta del estudio pero nadie me contesto, abri la puerta pero no estaba así que me dirigí a su cuarto donde tampoco estaba.

Fui a la cocina y ahí estaba Bree con un vestido mio, va de ella ahora

-No viste al Señor Black?

-Ya se fue y yo también ya me estoy yendo

-Iras al funeral?

-Que? No! él no era amigo mio asi que prefiero pasar

-Esta bien- suspire

Di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación, tome una chaqueta abrigada y iPad me estaba por ir al jardín, ya que no quería estar en mi habitación, pero escuche música que provenía de arriba, no estaba muy alta pero si lo suficiente como para que se escuche por el silencio que había en la casa, subí y la música salía de la pieza de Rosalie, el tema que sonaba me llego hasta lo más profundo, había tocado algo en mi, me quede petrificada en la puerta de su habitación, repetía demasiado Shake It Out*

-Hey me estabas buscando? - sonrió Rosalie abriendo la puerta y la abrace

-Hey que pasa?- me pregunto abrazándome- no me asustes

-Necesito decirlo, me esta ahogando

-Que cosa?- me pregunto poniéndose seria

-No se lo puedes contar a nadie júramelo

-Si, Nessie claro que si, ven- me empujo para adentro de su habitación sentándome en la cama

-No se por donde empezar- estaba nerviosa y arrepentida

-El principio amor

-Me quiero ir de Forks, alejarme de todos, yo no puedo formar una familia ni pensar en tener una- le confesé largándome a llorar

-Y eso por qué?!- exclamo- acaso Jacob te hizo algo por que si es así…

-No, en realidad si, el problema es que lo amo y eso hace que todo se complique, nunca me debí abrir con él, no tenia que permitirme sentir tanto

-Porque?

-Hay tantas cosas que él no sabe y no quiero decírselas, no puedo

-Cuales?

-Mi vida es en parte una mentira

-De que hablas?-Rosalie se puso seria y me miraba fijo

-No tengo 23 años- le confesé

-Tienes más?

Negué con la cabeza y ella abrió grande sus ojos

-Por lo menos eres mayor de edad!- chillo

-Si, tengo 18 cumplo 19 no 23

-Esa es una pequeña mentira, no creo que le moleste que tengas unos años menos- me sonrió tratando de darme animo

-No me apellido Biers mi apellido es Dywer

-Eso si es un tanto más complicado porque?

-Por miedo, no quería que me encuentren entonces cambie mi apellido y mi edad sentí que asi no me encontrarían, no pensaba muy bien en ese momento solo quería huir y era chica, aparte ellos no llegaron a legalizar lo de la adopción, primero estaba ahí como de paso, iba de casa en casa y dependiendo de cómo nos llevemos me iban a adoptar

-Huías de tus padres adoptivos no?

-Si- le conteste con un nudo en la garganta

-Nessie creo que lo mejor seria que le cuentes esto a Jacob- Rosalie apoyo sus manos en mis hombros

Yo negué con la cabeza y ella solo suspiro

-Espera, Nessie que edad tenias cuando?...

-15 recién cumplidos

A Rosalie se le transformo la cara al escuchar mi edad, respiro profundo y se seto al lado mio abrazándome

-Nessie con más razón deberías de decirle a Jacob toda la verdad- susurro

-No entiendes, no me interesa nada del pasado y si le digo a Jacob que se quien fue, él los buscaría y quiero enterrar todo eso, no los quiero ver nunca más

-Tendrían que pagar- me contesto con odio –aparte Nessie yo que tu le cuento esto, si se entera por su cuenta, te entendería, pero se enojaría, si se lo dices de frente las cosas serian diferentes, tú fuiste abusada y tenias miedo lo que hiciste es normal, ahórrate ese mal momento

-Tengo miedo de todo lo construido hasta ahora se esfume por esto

-Eso no va a pasar él te ama, supongamos si él quiere casarse contigo no podrá

-Hay más

-que más?

-Pues yo necesitaba plata y conocí a un hombre, le di un nombre falso, era un medico, bastante importante, él me conseguía los remedios que yo tomaba, le robe 3 mil dólares

-Como paso eso?- me pregunto seria

-Me estaba volviendo loca, quise suicidarme, me tome un frasco de pastillas, no se como pero cuando desperté estaba en un hospital y él me atendió, me pregunto que me paso, le conté me tuvo lastima y me aproveche se su bondad y lo robe

-Nessie cualquier cosa que hayas hecho es justificable

-No estoy tan segura, solo no quiero perderlo

-Si quieres yo le cuento

-Rosalie no, prometiste que no lo dirás

-Baby tienes 18 años y una mala suerte del carajo, ya me parecía que eras más pequeña

-Yo me veo mayor por mis malas experiencias

-Tienes cara de niña

-Mi idea no era quedarme, cuando fui con Billy a Nueva York yo pensaba quedarme y decirle gracias por todo pero aquí me quedo no volveré con usted, pero paso el accidente y Jacob

-No te atormentes, Jacob comprenderá

-Hey despiertas a estas horas?-Emmett nos sonrió

-Amor- Rosalie le levanto y lo lleno de besos

-Billy me dijo que me venga, ahí se quedo con Jacob y otros de la reserva

- Jacob no volverá hoy?

-Pues no se- me respondió

-Bueno yo me iré a dormir

-Nessie quieres que vaya contigo?- me pregunto Rosalie

-No, ya me escuchaste bastante

Fui a mi habitación y tome mi celular y llame al servicio de taxis, no tardo mucho en llegar, le indique a donde quería ir, seguramente tendría que haberle dicho a Jacob pero sabía que de su boca saldría un no vengas.

Cuando llegue había un par de autos estacionados, respire profundo y entre, buscaba entre las caras la de Jacob

-Nessie?- me dijo una voz y me di vuelta

-Emily- esboce una sonrisa

-Que bueno verte lastima que sea en estas condiciones

-Lo se, tengo un poco abandonados a mis sobrinos, soy un desastre, lo se

-No te preocupes

-Que haces aquí?- me susurro Jacob al oído

-Jake

-Discúlpanos- le dijo tomándome del brazo y salimos

-Jacob yo…

-No deberías de haber venido- bufo

-Perdón por como hoy te hable y lo que te dije, sé que debes de estar molesto claramente él era tú amigo y tu lo apreciabas y yo…

-No, Nessie desde el momento que me dijiste lo que él te hizo lo odie… esto lo hago por su madre no tiene la culpa del hijo que le toco

-Oh pensé que…

-Y no quería que vengas, por que lo que él te trato de hacer… no tienes que estar aquí, no te ara bien, sé que tú seguramente lo perdonaste y por eso estas aquí

-No, estoy aquí por ti, te extrañaba, no puedo dormir, te necesito a ti, alejas lo malo…- me aclare la garganta por que sentí que se me hacia un nudo

-Hey, shh… no te pongas mal, nos vamos dentro de un rato vuelvo, iré por Billy, espérame aquí si?- Jacob me dio un beso en la frente y entro

Me quede esperando contra la pared que salga con Billy pero salió solo

-Sam dijo que él lo lleva, ahora esta hablando con los padres del resto de la manda

-La manada?- le pregunte

-Es que en la reserva, Jared, Quil, Seth, Sam, Embry se movían en manada- rio

-La madre era hermana de la madre de Embry no?

-No, era la prima

-Ok

-Bueno vamos a casa? Aunque no lo creas no dormí nada bien ayer

La palabra a casa en Jacob se oía a gloria en mis oídos, no pude evitar sonreír por esas palabras

-Yo tampoco- le conteste

-Lo imagino- me respondió

Jacob abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entre, subí y el rápido dio la vuelta, apenas subió, yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro

-te molesta si pongo el estéreo?

-no, no me molesta- sonrió

Busque el dial que siempre escuchaba y estaba sonando el tema When I Look at You de Miley Cyrus, Jacob se rio y se dispuso a cambiar

-Hey no!- le exclame

-Renesmee es que es…

-Me gusta la letra, piensa que te la dedico a ti, solo escúchala- le sonreí

Jacob volvió a sonreír, iba serio mirando el camino mientras el tema sonaba

-Esa canción, no lo se… creo que jama siria de ti para mi

-Eres malo Jacob Black, esa canción es hermosa

-No dije que no lo sea, pero…

-Entendí, no te gusta ese estilo de música- le dije estirándome cambiando el dial, como no encotraba nada que me guste decidí apagarlo

-Te enojas fácil- sonrió

-No me enoje- le conteste

-Veo un ceño fruncido- Jacob estiro su mano y paso su pulgar por mi entrecejo- asi esta mejor

-Aha

El resto que quedaba de camino íbamos en completo silencio, de a ratos Jacob me miraba de reojo, llegamos a la casa y me dispuse ir a mi habitación

-A donde vas?- me pregunto Jacob abrazándome por la cintura

-A mi habitación a dormir

-No, hoy dormiremos en mi habitación, me gusta la tuya pero la cama es algo chica, deberías pasarte arriba

-Estoy cómoda donde estoy

-Vendrás conmigo?

-Solo iré por algo que ponerme

-No hace falta, te doy algo mio y úsalo como ropa de dormir

-Esta bien le conteste

Subimos a su habitación y Jacob me dio una musculosa blanca que me quedaba demasiado grande, fui al baño y me cambie, me sorprendí al ver que había dos cepillos de dientes, Jacob golpeo la puerta

-Puedo pasar?

-Si- le respondí

Jacob solo estaba en bóxer y me sonrió por que me quede mirándolo

-Todo bien?

-Si, es solo que iré a buscar mi cepillo de dientes

-Ese es tuyo- me dijo serio

-Mio?

-Si, uno es tuyo, lo compre para ti

-Ok, gracias- le respondí confundida

Jacob y yo nos cepillamos los dientes, eran cosas que me sorprendían aunque sonase loco, nunca se me habría cruzado que yo estaría en el mismo baño que Jacob cepillándome los dientes

-Te sientes bien?- me pregunto serio acercándose a mi

-Si- le sonreí y salí del baño

-sigues enojada por lo de la canción?

-No, no me enoje

-Pues parecías…

-Jacob, no me enoje, ok basta porque de algo chico quieres hacer algo grande!, pareciera que te gusta discutir conmigo, creo que seria mejor que duerma en mi habitación

-No te enojes- sonrió- enojada te ves linda

-Entonces lo haces apropósito?- le pregunte ahora enojada

-No- volvió a sonreír

-Mejor me acostare a dormir- me metí bajo las frazadas y le di la espalda

Jacos se acostó y me rodeo con sus brazos

-Te puedo decir algo?- rio

-Si no es referido a la estúpida canción- le respondí entre dientes

-No es estúpida, solo que no siento que se aplique de ti para mi…

Me di vuelta y lo mire fijo

-Esta bien- suspire

-Tal vez… no, mejor olvídalo- me dijo serio

-Que?- le pregunte curiosa

-Lo diré una vez y solo una vez

-Dilo- sonreí al ver que se ponía cada vez más serio

-Tal vez se aplicaría de mi para ti ok, lo dije fin de esta conversación

-Tú me estas diciendo que…

-No te emociones tanto, es un decir- me dijo serio

-Un decir- le conteste sonriendo, sintiendo que se rompería mi cara de la sonrisa

-Quita esa sonrisa- me advirtió, quedando sobre mi

-Y si no la quito que?- le pregunte mordiéndome el labio

-Tendré que quitártela- me sonrió

-no creo que puedas

Jacob me beso me beso apasionadamente, su lengua invadía por completo mi boca y mi lengua la suya seguimos así hasta que se nos fue la respiración, Jacob empezó a besar mi cuello, yo tenia mis manos en su pelo

-Te deseo- me susurro

Paso sus manos mis cadera subiendo sus manos por el costado de la camiseta, llegando a mis pechos al sentir el contacto de sus dedos en piel me erice completamente, me quito la camiseta beso uno de mis pechos, haciendo que se endurezca, deslizo una de sus manos hacia el otro, al cual lo masajeaba pellizcando mi pezón, haciendo que gima, chupaba con demasiada vehemencia mis pechos, yo estaba completamente húmeda, quería demasiado que me haga suya, Jacob siguió subiendo llegando hasta la clavícula, lamio mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja mordiéndola

-Yo también te deseo- le susurré con deseo, en su oído al cual también mordí, con mi respiración tan agitada como mi corazón, sentía que mi cuerpo me quemaba por la urgencia de volver a estar con él

Jacob me beso apasionadamente y volvió a hacer un camino de besos y pequeñas mordidas desde mi cuellos hasta mi ombligo, sentía todos mis sentimientos entorpecidos ante sus caricias, poso sus manos sombre mi braga, sentí su respiración sobre mi sexo y mi corazón se disparo con fuerza, él me sonrió y me las quito lentamente, besando mis piernas hasta mis tobillos

-Te dije que tienes una piernas hermosas?- me dijo con vos ronca

Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo estaba como hipnotizada, Jacob se quito su bóxer y yo me puse más que roja, jamás me acostumbraría a verlo completamente desnudo, Jacob tomo mi pie y empezó a subir besando y lamiendo la cara interna de mi muslo, se me escapo un gemido demasiado fuerte, siguió subiendo hasta llegar a mis labios, lleve mis manos a su cara atrayéndolo hacia mi, él me miraba de la misma forma que yo, con deseo, besé sus labios y lleve mis manos a su espalda abarcando todo lo que podía.

Jacob llevo una de sus manos hasta mi pierna y la separo llevándola a su cintura, poso sus brazos al costado de mi rostro y me quedo mirando serio, desvié la mirada un momento y lo volví a mirar, Jacob entro suavemente, haciendo que largue un gemido, él entraba y salía con lentitud, su ritmo lento y acompasado me hacia sentir más excitada, lleve mis manos a su espalda y hundí mis uñas en el provocando que el lance un gemido,, yo empecé a mover las caderas hacia las suyas, así que Jacob empezó a embestirme con más fuerza y prisa, yo no podía contener mis gemidos, Jacob me beso y mordió con fuerza mi labio, mi cuerpo con sus embestidas se tensionaba cada vez más, mi espalda se arqueaba, sentía que algo crecía dentro de mi bajo mi vientre, era tan agradable sentir eso, que Jacob me haga sentir tanto, llegue al clímax sintiendo como si mi cuerpo estallara, mientras lo sentía también a él llegar, Jacob dio una ultima envestida y lo sentí llenarme de él, yo estaba demasiado agitada, Jacob apoyo su frente sobre la mía, se alejó un poco, mirándome fijo tenia su frente perlada y su respiración era tan errática como la mía, le sonreí y toque su rostro y Jacob cerro sus ojos e imito el movimiento de mi mano, como buscando esa caricia

-Como te sientes?- me pregunto mientras salía de encima mio recostándose a mi lado, yo me gire para mirarlo y le sonreí, sin poder normalizar mi respiración

-Bien- le conteste sintiendo como si mi cuerpo hirviese

Jacob acaricio mi rostro y me dio un beso

-Eres demasiado hermosa- me dijo mientras me acercaba más él haciendo que quede pegada a su cuerpo

Mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas le sonreí y me di vuelta

-Que pasa?- me pregunto besando mi cuello

-Nada- susurre

-Nessie, no me mientas, algo te puso mal… recordaste algo… que no querías?

-No, es solo que…

-Dímelo

Me volví a girar y lo mire

-Yo te amo, te amo, te amo, y es raro pero no me interesa si tu a mi no, te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti… y a veces tengo miedo de perderte- susurre

Jacob me miro serio y me beso

-Eres demasiado importante para mi, no me perderás, no te dejare ir, tú eres mía, solo mía no dejare que nadie te lastime

-Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- me dijo de forma dulce

-Eso me alcanza- le sonreí

-Aunque…

-Que?- le pregunte mirándolo fijo

-Te iba a hablar de esto mañana, pero creo es mejor ahora- su tono de voz se hizo serio

-Dime

-Pues, no puedo seguir yendo y viniendo, es cansador…

-No vendrás más a Forks?

-No, mi vida esta en Nueva York no aquí

-Entendió- le dije tratando de llorar

Me levante de la cama llevándome la colcha conmigo

-Que haces?- me pregunto levantándose parándose enfrente de mi

-Si te vas a ir, lo mejor es dejar esto aquí, olvídate de lo que te dije recién, ok

-Tú quieres eso?- Jacob poso sus manos en mis brazos y me miro molesto

-Tú te iras y yo me quedare aquí sola, creo que si seria lo mejor

-Creo que no estas entendiendo- sonrió

-No entiendo que?- le pregunte molesta por su sonrisa

-Quiero que tú te vengas conmigo...

* * *

><p>Primero * el tema es el de Florence and The Machine - Shake It Out ese tema me ayudo bastante a escribir este capitulo y él tema de Miley no se me llega (aunque no soy de escuchar ese estilo de musica).<p>

Ya saben algo más de Nessie y espero les guste el capitulo y espero poder actualizar muy prontito, para las que me dijero que tenia que aparecer Riley creo que pronto aparecera


	28. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo XXVIII<strong>__  
><em>

_Nessie is Pov_

No pude dormir nada mi mente y corazón iban a mil por horas, Jacob quería que me vaya a vivir con él, lo observé dormir esto era como demasiado irreal, suspire y acaricie su espalda y su pelo, apoye la cabeza en la almohada y suspire

-Jacob estas dormido? Si estas dormido no me respondas

Wow mi lógica era extraordinaria

-sigue durmiendo yo intentare dormir- me conteste a mi misma

-Que pasa?- me pregunto dándose vuelta observándome, tenia los labios y ceño fruncidos

-Perdón no te quise despertar- le sonreí acariciando su rostro

-Tuviste una pesadilla?-me pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

-No, es que tu petición no me deja dormir

-Te estas arrepintiendo?- me pregunto serio

-No, es solo que estoy contenta y tengo miedo de dormirme y que esto solo haya sido producto de mi mente

Jacob empezó a reírse y yo me puse colorada

-No es gracioso para mí

-Renesmee mi propuesta no desaparecerá cundo tú te despiertes, te lo volveré a preguntar para que te quedes segura- me dijo y beso mi frente

-Intentare dormir- sonreí

-Date vuelta- me contesto

Yo me di vuelta mirando hacia la pared, Jacob corrió mi pelo y empezó a besarme el cuello y delineaba con su nariz mi oreja, me abrazo atrayéndome más contra su cuerpo

-Trata de dormir, tenemos que despertamos temprano y preparar las cosas para irnos- me susurro

Yo me di vuelta y lo mire

-Mañana?- le pregunte asombrada abriendo mis ojos como plato

-Pues ya que lo sabes por que no adelantar las cosas?

-Pues por que… no se lo dije a Billy

-Renesmee no me digas que le pedirás permiso a mi padre para que te deje?- me pregunto serio

-No, pero debería de decirle que me iré contigo

-Pues mañana cuando vea que tienes tus maletas preparadas se dará cuenta- sonrió

-No, pasado mañana mejor, así mañana le digo, preparo mis cosas

-Esta bien- me respondió

-No debería de hablarlo también con mi psiquiatra y decirle esto- me arrepentí inmediatamente de eso por la cara de Jacob

-Te buscare uno mejor en Nueva York-

-O tal vez no necesite ir más a uno

Jacob me miro serio y negó con la cabeza-Eso no se discute- acaricio mi cara- te hace bien ir

-Yo iba por que no sabía como encarar nuestra relación- le respondí

-Nessie, tu estas tomando un medicamento…

-Que podría dejar, no lo necesito, tú eres una medicina natural que me hace feliz

-Tus pesadilla…

-No las tuve en semanas- mentí

-No es algo que puedes decir por cuenta propia- me respondió

-Por que no dices de una vez que crees que estoy loca

-Renesmee no creo que lo estés, pasaste por algo que claramente te traumatizo si no quieres ir a un psiquiatra esta bien pero a un psicólogo iras

-Esta bien, sé que no me queda de otra- rezongué

-Ahora si trata de dormir- me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz

Me desperté y estire, mire hacia su lado de la cama y él no estaba

-Jake- lo llame y me levante de la cama.

Respire profundo mire hacia el baño y había luz, esto me estaba pareciendo una pesadilla, vi que alguien se movió, respire profundo conté hasta tres y de un solo empujo lo abrí

-Te sientes bien?- me pregunto Jacob cepillándose los dientes

-Si, solo que pensé que lo de anoche no ocurrió- sonrió

-Pues si ocurrió- me contesto saliendo del baño

-Entonces iré a contárselo a Billy- sonreí sintiendo que se me podría desgarrar la cara por mi sonrisa

-Sabes que opino de eso, pero si te es tan importante decírselo ya

-Si lo es- le conteste y salí de la pieza

Baje las escaleras a toda prisa y me dirigí al cuarto de el señor Black

-Se puede pasar?- pregunte

-Si, pasa pequeña- me respondió

-Hola, buen día- le dije sin poder esconder mi sonrisa

-Buen día- me contesto

-Le tengo que dar una noticia- me agache enfrente de él

-Pues dime- sonrío

-Me mudare

Su semblante pasó de contento a serio

-Y eso a que se debe?

-Jacob él…

-Que te hizo mi hijo como para que quieras irte?- me pregunto con enfado

-No, no es lo que cree, él quiere que vivamos juntos

-Jacob te pidió eso?- me pregunto y sentí algo de burla en su pregunta

-Sí, me lo pidió anoche- le respondí seria

-Y como cuando se mudarían?

-Mañana

-Acaso esta embarazada?

-Acaso su hijo no puede querer vivir conmigo por que me quiere?- le pregunte ofendida

-Claro que si, ya te dije tú eres pura bondad

-Lo extrañare- sonreí

-Pues puedes venir de visitas cuando gustes, esta también será tu casa

-Gracias Señor Black

-Creo que tendrás que dejarme de llamar así ya somos familia, aunque yo siempre te considere como a una hija

-Lo se, creo que iré a prepara mis maletas

-Ve- me contesto

Salí de su habitación y me apoye contra la puerta y respire fuerte, lo extrañaría demasiado a él y a Forks, un lugar tan gris y lluvioso como era mi vida jamás pensé que me traería tantas cosas buenas.

Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, me di vuelta y me sobresalte al ver a Rosalie sentada enfrente mio

-Rosalie me asustaste- reí

-Acaso eres ciega, estoy desde haca rato aquí

-No te vi entonces- le conteste

-Estas con muy contenta- inquirió

-Lo estoy- respondí

-Y eso es por?

-Me iré a vivir con Jacob

-Has un stop y retrocede, escuche bien?- chillo de felicidad

-Si, Jacob me pidió que nos vayamos a vivir juntos

-Como fue? Te tengo que rogar que me lo cuentes? Entonces lo are- rio poniendo sus manos en forma de ruego

-Estábamos en su habitación

-Con que ustedes pudieron por fin de vuelta no?

Me puse más que roja con eso que dijo con lo que me delate a mi misma

-Y me dijo que tenía que irse a Nueva York, yo creí que me estaba dejando y me dijo que quería que me vaya con él

-Por Dios le has puesto el lazo

-El lazo?- reí

-Nunca creí vivir para ver a Jacob enamorado de alguien

-No creo que él me ame aun

-Por que lo dices?- me pregunto sería

-Pues nunca me lo ha dicho y cuando le digo que lo amo se pone incomodo, no niego que me quiera algo, pero no creo que llegue a amor

-Nessie, deberías empezar a ser más segura de ti, yo te puedo asegurar que él te ama

-Nos iremos mañana- le dije cambiando el tema

-Mañana!- exclamo

-Jacob quería que nos vayamos hoy

-Nessie faltan días para tu cumpleaños, no puede esperarse, te lo diré te estaba organizando una fiesta sorpresa y Jacob ya la arruino

-Me estabas organizando una fiesta?

-Si, pero para que ocultártelo si no estarás

-Gracias- le respondí y la abrace

-Nessie, te extrañare, eres la primera amiga real no frívola que me hice

-Tú eres mi primera amiga y punto- solloce

-Renesmee si Jacob alguna vez te lastima de alguna forma y espero que no pase, siempre estaré para ti, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, llámame en cualquier momento ahí estaré- sollozo ella también

-Que les pasa?- nos pregunto Emmett

Rosalie me sonrió y seco mis lágrimas

-Es que Renesmee se va a vivir con Jacob y me emocione por que se ira y nos estábamos despidiendo- Rosalie suspiro

-Pues te extrañare- Emmett me abrazo y yo le respondí el abrazo

-Los extrañare mucho ustedes son mis amigos, mis únicos amigos- sonreí

-No llores- Emmett paso sus pulgares por mis ojos- te iras a ser feliz, no infeliz, así que sonríe, esta noticia es para felicidad no para tristeza, aparte no estamos muy lejos, siempre que podamos te iremos a visitar

-Si- sonreí

-Me iré a preparar mis maletas

-Yo te ayudare con las cosas- Rosalie sonrió

-Esta bien, vamos- le devolví la sonrisa

Fuimos a mi habitación y Rosalie empezó a hacerme las maletas, según ella como debería de vestirme a la mañana, de tarde y de noche, por si surgía algo.

-Este pueblo se me ara aburrido sin ti- sonrió

-A mi Nueva York sin ti

-Te contare algo, no es tan Wow como lo tuyo pero

-Rosalie, seguro si es Wow

-Conseguí trabajo en una tienda de pesca

-Y el modelaje?

-Pues en Forks una no puede ser modelo y me quedare aquí con Emmett, a él le gusta esta pueblo y quiere quedarse aquí, aparte del trabajo con Billy consiguió trabajo en el hospital, así que esta más que instalado, igual estoy por empezar a estudiar para ser maestra en el kínder, los niños aparte de la pasarela son mi debilidad, quiero tener mínimo 4 hijos con Emmett

-Rosalie deseo que sean muy felices

-Y yo que tú lo seas con Jake

Jacob me despertó de forma dulce, me estire de forma perezosa

-Ya tenemos que salir al helipuerto

-Que hora es?- le pregunte con los ojos entrecerrados

-Las 5 de la madrugada

-Tan temprano?- le pregunte

-Tengo una junta hoy y necesito llegar temprano

-Esta bien- le dije estirándome- me doy un baño

-Puedes hacerlo en mi casa

-Al menos puedo cambiarme?- reí

-Si, cámbiate, te estaré esperando abajo- me dio un beso en la frente y salió

Me levante rápido, me puse un jean un sweater y una campera, estaba bastante fresco, mire por la ventana afuera todavía estaba oscuro y con una gran llovizna

-Adiós Forks- suspire

Baje y para mi sorpresa Rosalie, Emmett y el Señor Black ya estaban levantados

-No pensaste que te ibas a ir a sin despedirnos por ultima vez de ti no?- sonrió Rosalie

-Le di un gran abrazo primero al Señor Black

-Haz feliz a Jacob vivió en la amargura por años, ya le tocaba que alguien que lo pudiese hacer plenamente feliz- me susurro

-Lo intentare todos los días- le respondí

Emmett me dio un abrazo dejándome casi a medí metro del suelo

-Te lo digo a ti si la lastimas lo pagaras caro- amenazo a Jacob que solo lo miro mal

-Hermanita- Rosalie extendió sus brazos la abrace y se puso a llorar demasiado haciéndome llorar a mi

Fui por mis maletas y Jacob se quedo sorprendido al ver que eran 4 yo había llegado con un bolso y una mochila y ahora me iba con 4 maletas a reventar, de verdad Forks había cambiado mi vida.

Subimos a su Jet yo estaba demasiado nerviosa y triste viendo como despegábamos

-No me digas que ya te arrepentiste- Jacob me miraba serio

-No, es que extrañare demasiado todo esto- sonreí

-Pues veras que estando un día en Nueva York te olvidaras completamente de Forks- Jacob apoyo su mano sobre la mía

-Esta bien confiare en tú palabra- le dedique una sonrisa

Llegamos al aeropuerto y nos estaba esperando un auto negro

-Ok Renesmee él es Liam y va a ser tu chofer, cuando quieras ir a algún lado él te va a llevar

-Oh un placer- sonreí

-El placer es mio señorita Bears

-Tú vienes conmigo no?- le pregunte

-Si claro vamos al departamento y yo de ahí me voy a la empresa

-Esta bien- le conteste

En el camino íbamos en silencio, yo no sabía que decir Jacob no soltaba su celular

-Ya estas trabajando?- le pregunte

-Se podría decir, estoy viendo que tengo en mi agenda para hoy

-Tienes mucho?

-Lo normal unas juntas- me contesto concentrándose de nuevo en lo que hacia

-Y no puedes posponer ninguna

-No, no puedo- me miro serio

-Amm a que hora sueles volver?

-Depende de las juntas hay veces que tengo cenas voy me doy un baño y salgo

-Creo que tendré que buscar algo que hacer mientras tú estés trabajando

-Para eso es el chofer, sal, recorre lugares, cómprate cosas, lo que quieras te are una extensión de mi tarjeta

-Jacob, lo siento pero yo no soy del tipo de chica que acepta que le den todo en bandeja, siempre me gane lo que tuve, ok admito que lo ultimo que me compre fue con ayuda de tu padre, pero eso de despilfarra yo te doy, no me gusta

-Despilfarra hace mucho no escucho esa palabra- rio

-Entiendes lo que digo- le conteste poniéndome seria

-Si

-Buscare trabajo, si no me aburriré- suspire

-Que! No, tú no trabajaras, yo no estaré tranquilo si tú estas sola, trabajando en el lugar que sea- me ordeno

-Pero…

-Que tiene si te quiero mimar y regalarte todo lo que quieras, eso esta mal?- me pregunto algo molesto

-Eso es de parasito y yo

-No eres un parasito, eres mi…- respiro profundo

-Soy tú?- sonreí

-Mi pareja

-Wow que palabra más antigua hace mucho no escuchaba…

-Cállate- rio y me dio un beso- Tratare de terminar todo rápido para que hoy no estés mucho tiempo sola si?

-Lo prometes- estire mi mano para estrecharla con la de él

-Lo prometo- me respondió tomando mi mano dándole un beso

Llegamos y Jacob bajo mis maletas junto con el chofer, increíblemente el solo tenía un bolso, según él podía comprarse otras cosas para que andar cargando mucho

-Bienvenido Seño Black, señorita- nos dijo el chico de recepción del cual no recodaba el nombre

-Ella se quedara a vivir aquí por si hoy sale para que sepas que la tienes que dejar subir, igual tendrá su llave

-Si, señor- le respondió

Subimos y empecé a mirar todo, Jacob me dio un abrazo

-Ya me tengo que ir

-Te estaré esperando- sonreí

-De verdad prometo llegar temprano

-Te creo

-Te quiero poseer en toda la casa

-Eso también te lo creo- reí poniéndome roja

-Me encanta eso de ti, siempre tan apenada por lo que te digo

-Creo que debería irse Señor Black si no llegara tarde

- Señor Black, sabes suena sexi que me digas así, me das poder sobre ti

-Jacob acaso loco?- largue una carcajada

-La risa es señal de nervios- me acorralo contra la pared

-Lo admito, me pones ansiosa y demasiado nerviosa

-Me gusta saber que te pongo así

-Se te hacía tarde no?- le pregunte desviando la mirada

-Si, ya me voy- me respondió y me dio un beso

Me quede sola, mire hacia afuera, solo veía edificios y más edificios, me faltaría demasiado todo lo verde

Solo respirar y relajarse me dije y lleve mis maletas a la habitación de Jacob, su guardarropas era más grande que la habitación cosa que me causo gracias, abrí una de las puertas de los roperos y estaba todo demasiado lleno, donde pondría lo mio, Jacob no hacia ni media hora que se había ido, llamarlo para esto era demasiado desubicado, así que se lo diría cuando llegue.

Fui al baño y tome dos toallas y puse a llenar la bañera, ya que no tenía nada que hacer un baño con sales no estaría mal, Salí del baño y me dirigí a la cocina, no había nada por ningún lado, corrí de nuevo a la habitación y tome de mi mochila un cuaderno y una lapicera y me senté en la cama y empecé a hacer una lista para el súper de las cosas esenciales que necesitaríamos, deje de escribir y fui al equipo de música, enchufe mi iPod y me puse a escuchar mi música, deje la lista en la cama y me fui al baño, la tina ya estaba llena, así de nuevo corrí hacia afuera de la habitación para asegurar si cerré bien la puerta, volví al baño con menos prisa y me metí en la bañera y empecé a cantar lo que estaba sonando y comencé a relajarme

Escuche un ruido y me sobresalte ¿acaso me había quedado dormida?

-Jacob eres tu?- pregunte asustada y de forma baja, hablar a los gritos no me parecía una buena opción- si eres tú me enojare demasiado por esto

No me respondió nadie así que me envolví en la toalla y salí, la próxima vez me traería algo con filo por las dudas, respire profundo y Salí del baño y me lleve una gran sorpresa

-Quien demonios eres tu?- grite

-Yo, yo…- me respondió una chica que estaba desnuda sentada en la cama

-Por Dios tapate- le ordene y me di vuelta

-Perdón, pensé que era Jacob, tú sabes…

-No, no se- me moleste demasiado por ese comentario

-No pensé que habría una chica esta hora, pensé que tuve suerte y que estaba él, pero es raro a esta hora ya las suele despachar a no ser que seas Rosalie me dijo vistiéndose

-Despachar?-

-Jacob esta en el baño?- pregunto divertida

-Quien diablos eres?- le grite impidiéndole que de un paso más

-Soy Mary, trabajo para él, limpio el departamento, le hago las compras y tu?

-Soy Renesmee su novia- le conteste cruzándome de brazos

-Si, claro novia- río

-Te voy a pedir por favor que te retires de aquí, no creo que Jacob siga necesitando de cualquier servicio que tú le hayas brindado hasta ahora

-A Jacob no le gustara saber que Erick dejo a subir a otra loca

-Te estoy hablando enserio, dame la tarjeta y la llave que tienes para subir, no volverás a entrar en esta casa

-Es un departamento no una casa- rio

-Ok, sabes que. Arreglaremos esto de forma sencilla- le respondí molesta

Salí de la habitación enfurecida y tome el teléfono

-Hola Erick, soy Renesmee

-La novia del Señor Black?- me pregunto

-Si, ella misma, necesito que llames a seguridad y que suban

-Paso algo?- me pregunto preocupado

-Si

-Señorita ya le mando a dos

Me quede en la puerta parada y cuando escuche que tocaron abrí

-Que paso?- me pregunto Erick algo asustado

-Esta chica quien la dejo subir?

-Yo, pero es que ella

-Yo sé que ella suele venir a trabajar aquí, pero desde hoy no la necesitaremos más, no quiere entregarme la llave ni la tarjeta de la puerta de abajo, así que…

-Oh si Señorita comprendo

-Mary, dame las llaves- Erick le exigió

-Jacob me las dio, y es él único que me las puede pedir, no esta novia de turno

-Yo no me voy a sentir segura, sabiendo que esta nudista tiene las llaves de aquí

-Acaso tienes miedo que venga a ver a Jacob cuando tu no estés?

Porque eran todas tan prepotentes?

-La Señorita Biers vive aquí- le respondió Eric

-Que? Eso no es posible

-Señorita quiere que la retiremos?- me pregunto un hombre grandote

-Si- le conteste- pero quítenle la llave

-No, yo mañana vendré más temprano y se las daré personalmente a Jacob, veremos a quien le hace caso, maldita niña caprichosa y no me toquen que puedo bajar sola

Respire profundo y vi que el otro tipo me estaba mirando al igual que ese tal Eric. Me mire y estaba envuelta con la toalla

-Muchas gracias, por venir tan rápido- les sonreí

-Oh si claro, cuando necesite algo, llámeme y vendré enseguida- me sonrió el conserje

-Cuando abajo pregunte por Jacob, avísame, solo eso- le sonreí

-Claro que si- me respondió y salió

Abrí la bañera para que toda el agua se vaya y me metí en la ducha para quitarme la sal de baño, estaba demasiado molesta.

Salí de ducharme y me puse lo primero que encontré un pantalón de gimnasia y un buzo, me hice una media cola y fui con mi guitarra al comedor, intente tocar pero estaba molesta, maldita regalada, con cuantas así me tendría que topar.

Deje mi guitarra en el sofá y me dirigí a la habitación, agarre mi billetera y tome plata, baje y me acerque a la recepción

-Disculpa, hay algún lugar súper cerca?- le sonreí

-Si, esta a dos calles de aquí

-Disculpe Señorita, saldrá?

-Si- le respondí al chofer que me puso Jacob

-Bueno vamos

-No hace falta ira aquí a dos cuadras

-El Señor Black me ordeno que la tenía que llevar a donde usted quiera ir

-Ok, vamos- le conteste sin ganas

Compre cosas poco esenciales, galletitas oreo, leche, vainillas y helado, guarde la leche en la heladera y me dirigí con el helado a la cama, prendí la televisión y empecé a hacer zapping.

El teléfono sonó, dude entre atender o no, pero como vi que era del lobi atendí

-Diga?

-Si, Señorita usted, me pidió que cuando una chica pregunte por Jacob le diga a usted, aquí hay una señorita llamada Heidi preguntando por Jacob, la hago subir

-Que? No!, dígale que estaba trabajando- A todas dígales eso, solo dígame si lo buscan ok

-Esta bien- me respondió dudoso

Me levante y guarde el helado, la cabeza y el cuerpo me hervían, volví a la cama y me cruce de brazos, tome el celular y lo deje al lado mio, Eric me había llamado aproximadamente unas 20 veces, le pedí que no me llame más, solo que les diga que él trabajaba, me enfermaría si lo seguía atendiendo.

Cuantas de ellas irían a la empresa a buscarlo, un frio me recorrió el cuerpo, agarre el celular y marque

-Estas comunicado con el celular de Jacob…- corte antes de que termine de hablar la contestadora

Marque a Rosalie necesitaba hablar con alguien

-Hey amor que pasa ya me extrañas?- me pregunto

-Que le gusta a Jacob en la cama?-le pregunte curiosa

-Pues, es incomodo hablar de esto contigo

-Solo una sola cosa Rosalie- le rogué

-Pues lo vuelve loco pues el sexo oral

-Mmm esta bien- susurre

-Paso algo?- me pregunto y sentí seriedad en su voz

-No, era curiosidad- le respondí-estoy haciéndome algo para comer luego te llamo

-Adiós bebe

-Adiós Rosalie

Me abrace a la almohada y cerré los ojos

Jacob is Pov

La vi dormida en mi cama así que lentamente me acerque a ella y le di un beso en su mejilla

-Te extrañe mucho- sonreí

-No me toques- me dijo molesta levantándose de la cama

-Que te pasa? Porque estas enojada?- le pregunte asombrado

-Hoy me metí a bañar y una zorra que tiene la llave que dice ser la que limpia estaba desnuda en la cama

-Mary?- sonríe involuntariamente, pero me di cuenta que no debería de haber hecho eso

-No sé de que mierda te ríes, a mi no me pareció gracioso tener que llamar a recepción para que la saquen, mañana volverá y quiero que le digas que no trabaja más para ti y que te de la llave

-Yo no tengo la culpa si…- le dijo molesto pero me interrumpió

-Si, que tienes la culpa por tirarte a todas las que se te cruzan, hoy vinieron no se cuantas a preguntar por ti, al parecer saben que regresaste

-Renesmee…

-Fue demasiado humillante para mi, que una idiota venga aquí se desnude y se ría cuando yo digo que soy tu novia y me desafié

-Hey tranquila, mañana hablare con ella y le explicare todo

-Que le tienes que explicar, yo no la quiero aquí

-No puedo echarla

-Porqué no?- me pregunto molesta, casi al borde del llanto

-Tiene un hijo pequeño y es madre soltera

-No la quiero aquí

-Ok, le diré que la empleare en la empresa

-Acaso quieres tenerla cerca?

-Escucha lo que estas diciendo, Renesmee tú no eres así, yo no puedo dejarla sin empleo y con un hijo a quien cuidar

-Tendré que aguantar esto todos los días? Que vengan regaladas y quieran robarte de mi?

-Ok, ven escúchame- agarre su mano, me senté haciendo que se siente sobre mi

-Que?

-Tú sabes que yo antes era…

-Atorrante, mujeriego si quieres sigo- me respondió enojada

-Pero lo era, ya no lo soy, puedes estar tranquila, solo estas tú- sonreí

Ella me miro seria y negó con la cabeza

-Parecía una modelo, son todas tan hermosas, cualquiera podría…

-Tú eres más hermosa que todas ellas juntas, no tienes comparación con ninguna

-Al lado de ellas soy fea y tan inexperta, te terminaras aburriendo

-De que hablas?- reí

-Jessica y Bree, ellas bueno no se Bree, pero Jessica se describía como buena y según ella te gustan buenas en la cama y yo…

-Tú eres buena, para ser inexperta

-Sé que lo dices, para hacerme sentir mejor, pero nunca te hago nada- se puso roja al decir eso

-Si quieres te dejo hacerme lo que quieras- le respondí metiendo mi mano por debajo de su buzo

-De verdad?- me pregunto mordiéndose el labio- hay muchas cosas que quiero intentar

-Me gusta que quieras intentar lo que quieras conmigo

Nessie se levanto de la cama y me empujo haciendo que quede recostado

-Wow no pensé que ahora- respire profundo

Renesmee se subió sobre mi y yo me senté tomando su rostro entre mis manos, ella estaba ruborizada, mordió su labio y me volvió a empujar, me incorporé un poco apoyando mis codos, ella era demasiado hermosa, su cuerpo, su busca, ella me miro y me sonrió, empezó a desabotonar mi camisa con su manos temblorosas

-Pensé que sería más fácil desnudarte- sonrió

La ayude a desabotonarme mi camisa, me la quite y también la camiseta que tenia debajo, pasó sus manos por mi abdomen, subiendo a mi pecho ida y vuelta, largue un gemido, solo con el toque de sus manos sentía que me quemaba. Se acercó a mi boca y me beso mordiéndome el labio, empezó a bajar besando, mordiendo y lamiendo mi cuello, mi corazón latía con fuerza, y sentía un tirón en la entrepierna, ella hacia que pierda totalmente la cabeza, Renesmee seguía bajando pasando sus manos por mi pecho, mi respiración se hacia cada vez más agitada, yo la mire y ella me sonrió, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse cuando sentí sus manos desabrochando mi pantalón, largue un gemido, cuando sentí sus manos tocando mi erección por encima de mi pantalón, levante un poco mis caderas y de un tirón me quito los pantalones, empezó a subir acariciando mis piernas, sus manos acariciaban de arriba a abajo mis piernas

-Oh Dios que hiciste con mi Renesmee?- le pregunte y ella largo una carcajada

Renesmee continuó torturándome, pero esta vez no con su manos, sentí sus labios rozar mi ropa interior, eso hace que casi me corra, respire profundo y volví apoyarme sobre mis codos ella se veía confundida y yo estaba demasiado excitado, me incorpore un poco y tome sus brazos acercándola a mi, Renesmee quedo son su rostro casi pegado al mio, se respiración estaba tan errática como la mía, la bese y metí mis manos por debajo de su buzo, quitándose, lleve mis manos de su espalda a cadera, acercándola más a mi, ella me miro asombrada

-Que tienes pensado hacerme?- le sonreí

Renesmee se puso roja y volví a besarla

-Si no haces algo tu te lo are yo- le conteste agitado

Nessie se separo de mi y empezó a hacer otro camino de besos bajando de forma rápida, mis manos terminaron sobre su ropa interior Yo no podía dejar de mirarla, Renesmee se mordió el labio y empezó a bajarme el bóxer, ella me miro fijo, con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente haciendo que largue un gemido, ella empezó masturbarme, esto seguramente era un sueño, Nessie aumentaba la velocidad haciendo que yo me estremezca cada vez más, Renesmee empezó a bajar el ritmo y yo la quede mirando, ella coloco sus labios a pocos centímetros de mi miembro, podía sentir su aliento sobre él. Paso su lengua lentamente desde abajo hacia arriba mi miembro erecto, yo me lleve un puñado de sabanas en mi mano, ella estaba haciendo que pierda complemente la cabeza, alejo su boca y volvió a masturbarme

-Donde aprendiste?- gemí

Ella volvió a pasar su lengua, abrió ligeramente boca e introdujo la cabeza, quito su boca, respiro profundo y volvió a hacerlo introduciendo un poco más de mi miembro en su dulce boca, desde que la conocí soñaba con esto, yo no podía dejar de gemir. Renesmee me chupaba y me masturbaba, ya que para mi mala suerte no se lo podía meter todo en su boca.

Renesmee se separo un poco de mi y me sonrió avergonzada  
>- Perdón si no lo hago muy bien… esta es la primera vez que…<p>

-Vas a hacer que me corra en tu boca tu quieres eso?- le pregunte

-Yo quiero lo que tu quieras…- me respondió agitada y yo le sonreí

-Otro día será – le respondí-Tenemos demasiado tiempo para todo

Me di vuelta haciendo que ella quede debajo de mi, apreté sus pechos y ella largo un gemido, baje rápido y desabroche su pantalón quitándoselo con bragas incluidas

-Te comería toda- le dije mordiendo su vientre mientras subía, Renesmee respiraba de forma irregular- pero eso será otro día ahora quiero estar en ti, me encantas, eres tan perfecta- lleve mi boca a uno de sus pechos haciendo que largue un gemido

Me acomode sobre ella, poniendo mis brazos a los costados de su rostro y entre en ella embistiéndola con fuerza, Renesmee empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, tenerla en mi cama a ese extremo me excitaba demasiado, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido yo estaba demasiado caliente por lo que había hecho hace rato, la bese y mordí sus labios

-Jacob- susurro cerca de mi oído y llevo sus manos a mi espalda

La embestía cada vez con más fuerza, su respiración era cada vez más acelerada hacia, me ponía más duro sentir como ella contraía con cada embestida, llevándola cada vez más al borde, Renesmee gimió fuerte y yo seguí moviéndome de forma más acelerada corriéndome, me gire sobre ella quedando recostado a su lado

-Eres hermosa- susurre todavía agitado

-Eso ya lo sabia-rio

-Por que no apareciste antes?

-No digas esas cosas?- me dijo tapándose la cara con la almohada

Acaso podía ser más dulce, pura y aniñada?

-Porque?- le pregunte quitándole la almohada

-Promete que no te enojaras- me dijo poniéndose seria

-Lo prometo- le sonreí

-Eso hace que te ame más y pensé que eso no era posible- me dijo acariciando mi rostro

-Renesmee, yo…

-No digas nada, déjame decirte que te amo, tú lo dirás cuando estés listo, no te veas obligado a decirlo- me sonrió y dio un beso

* * *

><p>Espero les guste el capitulo<p>

**_gracias a gaby, ZZEsuZ, sandra, ginna stephanie, amy, andy, nessieblacklovejacob, bellaloveforver, pre cappuccino, NATA12, sakurayuukitwilight, MayBlack, sally, marelie, malublack por sus reviews :)_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

_**Capitulo XXIX**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Nessie is Pov<em>

Estaba demasiado feliz, este sería el primer cumpleaños en años que lo pasaría con alguien a quien amaba con todo mi ser, quería empezar desde el día anterior con una gran cena para él, para que cuando sean las 12 todo sea perfecto. Me había dispuesto a hacer una carne al horno con papas, mientras la comida se cocinaba me dirigí al baño y me di una ducha, busque entre mi ropa algún vestido bonito que ponerme, elegí uno negro, busque mis zapatos y el maquillaje y volví descalza al baño me maquillaje y fui con los zapatos a la cocina y prepare una salsa para acompañar las papas, termine de cocinar con cuidado para no ensuciarme, prepare la mesa y calcule a que hora solía llegar Jacob ocasionalmente y lleve la comida a la mesa y me quede sentada.

Fui a mi habitación y tome mi celular, mire la hora ya tendría que haber llegado hace media hora aproximadamente, busque su numero, lo llame y me dio directamente el contestador

-Jacob, quería saber si te tardaras mucho, la cena se enfría, besos- corte

Pasados 15 minutos mí celular comenzó a sonar

_-Hola por donde estas?- sonreí mientras llevaba la comida a calentar al microondas _

_-Renesmee estoy en una reunión de negocios, hoy no iré a comer, tendré mi celular en modo vibrar, solo llámame si es algo importante, disculpa que no te llame antes, fue de improvisto- me contesto_

_-No te hagas drama entiendo- le conteste tratando de no sonar desanimada_

_-Ok, adiós- me dijo y corto_

_-Si adiós- dije molesta tirando el celular en la mesada_

Esto me pasaba por organizar todo, si tal vez no hubiese pensado tanto

Tire la comida de Jacob y la mía al triturador, las ganas de comer se me habían pasado, busque en la alacena y saque un saquito de té y puse agua a calentar, cuando el té estuvo abrí una bolsita de madalenas comí dos y me fui a tocar la guitarra en la habitación, estuve un rato tratando de sacar la partitura de una canción, prendí el televisor y puse un canal de noticias para ver la hora, solo faltaba media hora para que sean las 12, que clase de negocio hacia que duraba tanto?

Escuche que la puerta se abrió así que salte de la cama y me dirigí al comedor

-Buenas noches- le sonreí

-Cuantas veces te dije que no estés descalza te enfermaras- me regaño

-Como ha estado tu día?- le pregunte

-Agotador- se quito su saco

-Quieres masajes?- lo abrace

-Comiste?- me pregunto serio

-Si carne con papas y una salsa- mentí- no me respondiste si quieres masajes?

-Luego, tengo que revisar estos papeles, mandárselos a Jasper para que vean si están en regla, seguro ya los esta esperando- me dijo serio

-Te ayudo en algo?- le pregunte

-No, tú ve a descansar, yo iré al despacho y mirare esto si?- sonrió y se fue

Volví a la habitación y mire la hora faltaban 5 para las 12, mi corazón se empezó a acelerar y no podía dejar de mirar hacia a la puerta. Cuando en mi celular dieron 12:00 me entro una llamada

_-Feliz cumpleaños- se escucho la voz de Rosalie y Emmett_

_-Gracias- sonreí_

_-Me gustaría tenerte cerca y darte un gran abrazo- sollozo Rosalie_

_-A mi también me gustaría tenerte cerca- suspire mientras miraba a la puerta_

_-Estas apagada te sientes bien?- Rosalie se escuchaba seria_

_-Si, es solo que hoy me desperté muy temprano y tengo mucho sueño_

_-Oh te despertamos?- me pregunto_

_-No, no, pero ya me estaba por ir a dormir_

_-Y Jacob?_

_-Que hay con él?- pregunte_

_-Te regalo algo?_

_-Todavía no, pero ya me saludo- mentí_

_-Espero tengas una hermosa noche- rio_

_-Feliz cumpleaños hermanita- la voz de Emmett casi hace que llore_

_-Gracias Emmett_

_-No estarás por llorar no?_

_-No, es solo que los extraño_

_-Y nosotros a ti- suspiro- Bueno te dejamos cosa que puedas empezar bien tu cumpleaños_

_-Adiós Emmett- reí sin ganas y corte_

Apoye el celular en la cama y mire hacia la puerta

_**-Amor feliz cumple- me dio un beso en el cuello**_

_**-Hey lo recordaste- sonreí**_

_**-Pues no todos los días cumples 15 o si?- me sonrió depositando un delicado beso en mi frente**_

_**-Es que con todo eso de la mudanza…**_

_**-Hey no te pongas triste es tu cumpleaños**_

_**-No lo puedo evitar, no quiero que te vayas- solloce**_

_**-Vendré siempre que pueda te lo prometo, no te abandonare**_

_**-Seguro conoces chicas de tu edad y…**_

_**-La única chica en mi vida eres tú, te amo Renesmee**_

_**-Y yo a ti- le sonreí**_

_**-Me voy antes de que mi madre vea que me metí en tú habitación y piense cualquier cosa- sonrió**_

_**-No te vayas, quiero… quiero que te quedes, si puedes toda la noche- le rogué**_

_**-Estas segura?- me pregunto**_

_**-Creo que jamás estuve más segura, quédate- le respondí poniéndome roja**_

_**-A finales de Diciembre volveré- me dijo mirándome fijo**_

_**-Te amo- sonrió**_

_**-Y yo a ti- le respondí y lo bese**_

Abrí los ojos y mire a mi costado, Jacob todavía no se había acostado, mire el reloj y eran casi las 2 de la mañana, me levante y me dirigí a su despacho y abrí, Jacob estaba dormido con la computadora encendida, me acerque lentamente a él

-Jacob- susurre pasando mi mano por su pelo-Jake

-Que pasa- me contesto con los ojos entrecerrados

-Te quedaste dormido- le sonreí

-Ve yendo, yo apago esto y voy- me respondió

Seguramente por que estaba en ese estado de sonambulismo no me había saludado, pero seguramente ahora que entrase a la habitación lo haría, me quede sentada en la cama y tome un libro, no quería que piense que estaba dormida y tal vez por eso no me diga nada

Jacob entro a la habitación y se fue directo al baño, cuando salió ya estaba cambiando, se acostó y giro para verme

-Te queda mucho para leer, estoy demasiado cansado, mañana tengo un día bastante ajetreado y necesito descansar un poco

Yo lo mire sorprendida, el acaso no me diría nada?

-Nessie te estoy hablando, por favor?- me dijo serio

-Si claro, no leo más- le dije molesta apoyando el libro en la mesita y apagando la luz, no quería llorar, pero las lagrimas caían silenciosas, trataba de no hacer ruido, por que no quería parecer patética, si a él le importaba nada o no se acordaba que era mi cumpleaños yo no se lo aria saber, pero se lo echaría en cara apenas pasen las 12.

Me di vuelta y ya no estaba mire el reloj eran las 9 de la mañana, me fui directo al baño y me mire en el espejo, tenía unas grandes ojeras y los ojos hinchados, mi celular empezó a sonar así que atendí

_-Pequeña mía feliz cumpleaños- Billy hablo_

_-Señor Black- solloce_

_-Pequeña te pasa algo? Acaso Jacob te hizo algo?_

_No se acordó de mi cumpleaños_

_-No no me paso nada, es solo que estoy feliz por su llamado_

_-Y como la estas pasando?- me pregunto_

_-Súper bien es el mejor día de mi vida_

_-Que te regalo mi hijo?_

_-Pues unas rosas y unos bombones y prometió llevarme a cenar- suspire_

_-Oh que bueno que la estés pasando genial, te llego mi paquete?_

_-No , que me ha mandado?- le pregunte_

_-Sorpresa, tienes que esperar- rio_

_-Sabe que soy ansiosa- le respondí_

_-Seguramente ya te debe de estar por llegar, tenía que llegar para las 9 o 10 me dijeron_

_-Entonces estaré atenta- sonreí_

_-Bueno pequeña dentro de un rato volveré a llamarte, besos y que Dios te bendiga_

_-Adiós Señor Black- respondí_

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer apenas apoye el teléfono, escuche la puerta así que me levante

-Señorita Bears dejaron unos paquetes para usted en recepción

-Ahí- le respondí

Abrí la puerta y eran dos personas con flores y cajas

-Wow y todo es para mi no se equivocaron- sonreí

-Feliz cumpleaños- sonrió Erick y se retiro

Busque un florero y puse las flores en agua, me senté y empecé a abrir los paquetes, abrí el más grande, me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver una guitarra, seguí abriendo, había bombones los cuales me comí de pura angustia, lo ultimo que abrí fue una cajita que tenía pesado un sobre abrí la cajita y había una cadenita con un sol

Abrí el sobre y había una tarjeta

"Tú eres como un sol has traído luz y calor a una casa y a dos personas que estaban sumidas en la tristeza y la oscuridad, gracias por haber aceptado ser parte de esta familia, siempre te querré como lo que eres una hija" W. B

Tome el celular y lo llame

_-Renesmee, paso algo porque llamas?- Jacob me pregunto serio_

_-Pues quería saber como estas? Que estabas haciendo_

_-Revisando unos papeles- me dijo en tono serio_

_-A que hora vendrás?_

_-Pues no lo se, te diré cuando este llegando vale?_

_-Esta bien, te extraño_

_-Yo a ti- suspiro- bueno tengo que seguir trabajando_

_-Adiós- le dije y corte_

Sentía como un odio dentro de mi crecía, no podía creerlo todavía, se había olvidado de mi cumpleaños, sentía una punzada de tristeza en mi corazón, me tire en la cama y me largue a llorar, apague mi celular, no quería que escuchar la voz de nadie más este era el peor de todos los cumpleaños y no quería estar simulando que estaba bien cuando no lo estaba, estuve un rato largo llorando sin moverme de ese lugar

El teléfono de línea comenzó a sonar, estire mi mano y lo tome

_-Quien?- pregunte con voz ronca de llorar_

_-Por fin pensé que te sucedió algo- Jacob me regaño_

_-Mi celular se abra apagado, estaba durmiendo que quieres?- le dije molesta, ya no podía ocultar mi odio_

_-Necesito que me hagas un favor_

_-Depende que quieres_

_-Pues te acuerdas que anoche tuve una cena de negocios?_

_-Si- le dije de forma seca_

_-Pues veras, este hombre es duro, es un hombre de familia y pues quiere una buena imagen de la empresa y pues veras él no tiene las mejores referencias sobre mi_

_-Y yo que tengo que ver?_

_-Pues quiero que tú me acompañes, necesito causarle una buena imagen y tu eres tan inocente y dulce que seguro la causare_

_-O sea me utilizaras?- le pregunte_

_-No, es para que vea que estoy en pareja y que no soy lo que dicen por ahí_

_-Mujeriego empedernido, un maldito egoísta_

_-Oye te encuentras bien?- me pregunto serio_

_-No, digo si pero de seguro eso le dijeron de ti_

_-Hay plata en la caja fuerte, la contraseña es 5895 toma lo que quieras y ve y cómprate algo lindo que lucir, pasa por un salón de belleza para que te maquille un profesional y te peine_

_-Jacob tengo mucha ropa- bufe_

_-Te necesito perfecta, este negocio es muy importante, si haces esto por mi te estaré eternamente agradecido_

_-Esta bien_

_-Te adoro- corto_

-Vete a la…- me crece de brazos y respire profundo, fui al baño y metí todas mis cosas en las maletas iría a esa cena de mierda con él y de ahí me iría, no lo vería nunca más era un ser extremadamente egoísta y eso me dolía mucho

Me di una ducha larga, baje y salí del edifico, el chofer se me acerco y sonrió

-A donde iremos Señorita?

-Pues necesito ir a un salón de bellezas y a algún lugar donde comprar un vestido y zapatos tu conoces?

-Porsupuesto señorita

Fui me compre un vestido negro el que me recomendaron en la tienda, no me interesaba en lo absoluto ponerme a elegir lo mismo con el peinado y maquillaje, deje que me hagan lo que ellos creían me iba a quedar mejor.

Volví a la casa me cambie, haber ido a una esteticista no había servido a prueba de aguas podía ser, no de lagrimas, tenía el rímel corrido, con cuidado me hice un pequeño retoque y volví a bajar

Liam me estaba esperando en la puerta. En el auto iba demasiado nerviosa, tenía demasiadas ganas de matar a Jacob, lo estaba odiando

-Se siente bien Señorita?

-Si, me sito bien- sonreí sin ganas

-Se ve muy bien en ese vestido, pero no se lo diga al Seño Black podría despedirme

-No se preocupe, no se lo diré, oye no hemos pasado por esa tienda dos veces ya?

-Emm no, no digo si, lo que pasa es que estamos cerca del lugar pero es temprano, estará esperando al Señor Black demasiado tiempo, él me llamo y me dijo que este para las 20:30 aproximadamente y recién son las 20:00

-Mientras no lleguemos tarde

-No lo aremos- me respondió

Estuvimos casi media hora pegando vueltas con el auto algo que me pareció más que absurdo, este parecía un cumpleaños de no creerse, estaba triste, demasiado molesta y pegando vueltas para hacer tiempo, me puse mis auriculares y empecé a escuchar música.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y me saco del entresueño donde estaba

_-Hola- respire profundo_

_-Donde estas? Te estoy esperando hace más de 15 minutos- Jacob estaba molesto, pero yo lo estaba más_

_-Tú dijiste que para eso de 20:30 tenía que estar ahí_

_-Si y faltan 15 para las 21:00 horas_

-Dígale que estamos en camino en 15 llegamos no tuve en cuenta el transito, lo lamento tanto Señorita Bears

-No se preocupe usted conduzca- sonreí- A eso de las 9 llegaremos- le corte

Mi celular empezó a sonar, pero no tenía ganas de hablarle así que lo apague

Llegamos al restaurante y Jacob estaba en la puerta con su peor cara de perro, Liam se bajo y abrió la puerta de mi auto, Jacob se acercó y le dirigió una mirada de odio a él y a mí

-Llegas más de media hora tarde, te pedí que seas puntual, odio la gente impuntual

-Disculpe Señor Black fue mi culpa yo…

-A ti quien te dio permiso de que abras la boca, vete

-Si, Señor Black

-Que linda escena estas haciendo- le reproche

-Que tienes puesto?- me pregunto mirándome de arriba abajo

-Un vestido- le respondí

-Pero…- respiro profundo- no importa, entremos, solo te pido que cambies esa cara de antipática y sonrías un poco, este negocio de verdad es importante la empresa

-Como diga Señor Black si quiere una mujer sonriente la tendrá, algo más quiere?

-Que te esta pasando? Desde temprano me estas hablando mal- me dijo serio casi enojado

-Deja, no vale la pena- le dije dando un paso para entrar

-Pues yo quiero saber que es eso que te molesta tanto

-Cuando lleguemos al departamento te lo diré, tú tienes una reunión demasiado importante- le respondí, por lo que veía esto era más importante que yo por eso no me tenía en cuenta era menos que un cero en su vida

-Ok, lo hablaremos tranquilos en el departamento

Jacob pasó su mano por mi cintura y yo lo quede mirando, tenía ganas de empujarlo lejos de mí

-Señor Black un gusto volver a verlo

-Maurice como estas?- Jacob le sonrió

-Bien

-Renesmee él es Maurice el dueño del Restaurante, Maurice ella es Renesmee mi

-Su amiga- respondí antes de que Jacob se ahogue con sus palabras por no poder definirme

-Oh- dijo Maurice, Jacob me quedo mirando demasiado serio

-Que tengan una buena cena

Al parecer nuestra mesa no estaba en el primer piso, por que Jacob me hizo entrar a un ascensor, él respiraba profundo y me miraba demasiado serio

-Que?- le pregunte molesta por esa mirada incisiva que no cesaba

-Nada- me respondió de forma ceca

El ascensor se abrió en el segundo piso y Salí casi corriendo de él, no soportaba estar en el mismo cubículo que él, me quede helada cuando vi que en lugar había luces bajas y solo una mesa que tenía un candelabro con velas encendidas

-Acaso no abras creído que olvide que hoy era tu cumpleaños no?- Jacob susurro en mi oído abrazándome

-Sabes que eres un imbécil no?- le respondí dándome vuelta

-Perdón princesita- me dijo dándome un beso en la punta de la nariz

-No me pareció nada divertido que te hayas hecho el que lo olvidaste

-Lo se, pero Bella y Alice creyeron que sería una linda sorpresa, me dijeron seguro te odiara pero se le terminara pasando, casi aborto todo el plan cuando te llame y escuche llorando, me sentí demasiado mierda

-Actuaste como tal- sonreí

-Hey no llores- me abrazo

-Me sentí demasiado mal todo él día, pensé que no te importaba, no me hagas algo así nunca más

-Te lo prometo, no escuchare ninguna idea rara de Alice y Bella otra vez

-Perdón, pero no creo que pueda dejar de llorar, me sentí demasiado…

-Shh, perdón de vuelta- Jacob tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y limpio mis lagrimas y me dio un beso

-Creo que tendré que hacer mucho, demasiado para compensar lo mal que te hice sentir, aunque no fue intencional

-Demasiado – le respondí haciendo un puchero

-Mi pequeña y dulce Renesmee, me has hechizado, jamás olvidaría el cumpleaños de la persona más importante de mi vida- sonrió

-Soy la persona más importante en tu vida?- le sonreí como idiota y él se puso serio, esa persona sonriente se había vuelto la persona que siempre intentaba mostrar

-Claro que lo eres- me respondió serio- vamos ven- tomo mi mano y me guio hacia la mesa

Jacob corrió la silla para que me siente y me reí, era demasiado caballeroso ese gesto, él se sentó enfrente de mi y me miro sería

-Que te gustaría comer?- me miro intrigado

-Pues, no lo se, pide tú

-No, es tu cumpleaños, pide lo que quieras- sonrió mientras un un gesto hizo que un mozo se acerque, donde estaba no lo había visto

-Ya saben que van a pedir?

-Renesmee- Jacob me miro divertido

-Quiero una milanesa, unas papas fritas, huevo frito y pan mucho pan y una ensalada liviana

-Y usted Señor Black?- le dijo sorprendido el mozo

-Lo mismo que ella- le dijo mirándolo serio

-Te dije que elijas tú- reí

-Por que tu elección me parece… fenomenal

-Casi se muere al escuchar lo que pedí- volví a reírme

-Tienes un buen apetito, aunque es mucha cosa frita- rio

-Hace mucho no como algo así, mi madre solía prepararme esto para mi cumpleaños era mi plato favorito, no te rías

-Nunca me reiría- me miro serio

-Como paso el…no mejor hablemos de eso otro día, lo último que quiero es ponerte triste nuevamente- Jacob tomo mi mano

-Se puede usar aquel piano?

-Si lo quieres usar, úsalo

-No se irán a molestar?

Jacob se levanto y tomo mi mano y me dirigió al piano yo me senté y él se paro enfrente de mi

-Que quieres que te cante?- le pregunte

-Es tu cumpleaños, canta algo que te guste

-Esta canción te la dicare a ti- me sonroje demasiado al decirlo

Le dedique la canción de Adele to make me feel my love, Jacob me miraba inmutable mientras cantaba, siempre me sentía más segura si podía expresarme a través de la música, termine y Jacob me sonrió

-Eres excelente- me sonrió

Volvimos a la mesa cuando vimos que estaba llegando la comida, no comí mucho era demasiado grande el plato y mi apetito no era el mejor los últimos días

-Gracias por la cena- le sonreí

-No es nada

-Estoy demasiado llena- dije cuando vi que miraba mi plato

-De verdad apenas has comido

-Pues no soy de comer mucho y menos de noche

-Mmm entonces no se si te entrara lo que viene

-Oh por Dios Jacob estamos en un restaurante, no creerás que…

-Tu mente esta en modo perversión- lanzo una carcajada

-Entonces de que hablas?- me sonroje

Jacob levanto su mano derecha y chaqueo los dedos y el mozo que estaba en la puerta de la cocina entro en ella y se acercó hacia nosotros con un pastel demasiado grande

-Esto es para mi- dije sin poder esconder mi sonrisa

-Pide tres deseos- Jacob me miro con intensidad

-Creo que antes deberías de cantarme no?

-No… no soy bueno cantando- me dijo tratando de sonar serio pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa

-Por favor- le suplique

-Esta bien- suspiro

No había mentido no podía con un feliz cumpleaños pero no me importo, yo estaba demasiado feliz y mi felicidad era solo por él, me concentre en 3 deseos pero no deseaba nada, lo que yo quería estaba conmigo, cerré los ojos y sople las velas

-Feliz cumpleaños hermosa- me dijo acercándose a mí

Pensé que iba a besarme pero paso su dedo por la crema del pastel y me ensucio

-Jacob eso no se…- No termine de decir la frase que Jacob me beso

-Claramente el pastel sabe más rico en ti- rio

-Gracias de nuevo- repetí

-No me lo agradezcas esto lo hago por que lo sabes eres especial para mi

Al parecer no tendría un te amo de él hoy, eso debería de haber pedido

-Acaso no probara el pastel- dijo de forma alegre

-Sí- respondí

El mozo se acercó y corto dos rebanadas demasiado generosas no me entraría ni la mitad, aunque le erre, el pastel estaba demasiado rico así que repetí porción, cada vez que metía un bocado Jacob me miraba

-Ya me estas poniendo nerviosa

-Has comido más pastel que cena

-Pues prefiero lo dulce, tengo alma de niña golosa- dije y metí otro pedazo en mi boca

-No ese tipo de golosa- reí

-Yo no dije nada- sonrió de soslayo

-Conozco esa mirada pervertida que pones cuando digo algo que para ti lleva una connotación sexual

-Sé que lo haces para provocarme- me respondió

-Eso piensan los pervertidos- le conteste y comí el ultimo pedazo de pastel que quedaba en el plato

-Ya es hora de irnos o quieres más pastel?

Yo negué con la cabeza

-Mejor te llevo ya sino querrás repetir y quedaras hecha una linda pelota

-Tengo un buen metabolismo – reí

Llegamos al apartamento y Jacob se quedo dubitativo enfrente de la puerta

-Pasa algo?- le pregunte seriamente

-Sabes que, conozco un hotel que es genial no te gustaría terminar la noche en un hotel con…

-Yo preferiría terminarla en nuestra cama- le respondí

-Ok, hazme un favor

-Lo que digas- sonreí

-Cierra los ojos

-Jacob que estas tratando-exclame de felicidad

-Tu solo ciérralos y no hagas trampa

-Ok- cerré los ojos y escuche que Jacob abría la puerta se paro detrás de mi y tapo mis ojos

-Prefiero estar más seguro que no haces trampa

-Solo procura que no me golpee contra algo ok- reí

Jacob me iba guiando y por la dirección que sentí que tomamos sabía que era a la habitación, lentamente destapo mis ojos y quede sin palabras, el piso estaba cubierto con pétalos de rosas y lo mismo la cama

-Tú preparaste esto?

-Alice y Bella, tienen un concepto raro del romanticismo según ellas este gesto…

-Me encanta- le dije y empecé a besarlo- esto tiene algo que ver que Liam se haya perdido y lleguemos tarde a la cena

-Claro que si, apenas salieron él me llamo y pues me tomo trabajo esto- dijo mirando un poco disconforme todo

Yo me tire en la cama e inhale profundo

-Huele demasiado rico, amo el olor de las rosas

Jacob se poso sobre mí y empezó a besarme el cuello e inhalo profundo

-Hueles mejor que cualquier otra flor- sonrió

Jacob se levanto de encima de mí y yo me pare, él paso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y desato mi vestido que cayó al suelo. Jacob beso mis labios y empezó a baja a mi cuello, yo volví a recostarme sobre la cama era demasiado surreal y romántico tener un colchón de pétalos, Jacob volvió a mis labios, me gustaba cada beso que me daba, yo mordí levemente su labio, una de mis manos bajó a su pantalón, desabrochando con ayuda de la otra el botón, y baje la cremallera lentamente... ejerciendo algo de presión para que notara mis manos allí y le sonreí

-Ves que te gusta provocarme- sonrió y empezó a bajar por mi cuello besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo con suavidad.

Sus labios seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo con deseo, paso su lengua por mi vientre deteniéndose debajo del ombligo, sentía que mi cuerpo se quemaba con cada beso de él. Jacob llevo sus manos hasta mi braga yo levante un poco mis caderas para que la quite, pero él se levanto, se acostó al lado mio y me sonrió tomado un puñado de pétalos en su mano despareciéndolo sobre mi cuerpo

-Ya vuelvo- me dijo y se dirigio al baño

Yo me quede sorprendida, necesitaba quería estar con él, esas eran nuevas cosas que me estaba sucediendo jamás pensé que desearía tanto tener relaciones, él me hacia sentir completa, viva.

Me dirigí al baño al ver que no volvía estaba dentro del hidromasaje

-Pensé que no vendrías más- rio

-Te estaba esperando en la cama- le reproche

-Y yo aquí- rio

-Estas disfrutando esto?

-Algo- volvió a reír- ven

Yo me quite lo que me quedaba de ropa y entre sentándome enfrente de él

-Puedes acercarte más no muerdo a menos que tú lo quieras

Me pare y me senté de su lado apoyando mi espalda contra su pecho y mi cabeza en su hombro

-No es más como así?- pregunto dándome un beso en el hombro

-Estas actuando raro- le dije

-Te parece?

-Si- suspire

-Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro lo que sea- le respondí

-Cierra los ojos nuevamente

-Esta bien- sonreí y cerré los ojos

-Ábrelos- me indico

Le tenía en frente mio una cajita de terciopelo rojo

Respire profundo y la tome de sus manos, la abrí y dentro había un anillo. Jacob tomo el anillo y lo deslizo por mi dedo

-Renesmee, eres importante para mi, este anillo es en señal de eso

-Jacob cuando ciento que no puede sorprenderme más él amor tú haces esto y…- le dije y me seque una lagrima

-Sé que quieres más, tu me das el doble que yo en todo… pero por el momento hasta aquí puedo, prometo tratar de darte más tu lo mereces

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capitulo iba a ser más corto pero no pude, prometo que pare el próximo aparecerá Nahuel pensaba hacer que aparezca en este pero casi se escribió solo, no lo podía encajar justo en este espero y les guste gracias por leerme (seguro se sorprendieron por que actualice bastante rápido xD) intentare subir otro pronto me apure con este por que tengo 3 semanas de parciales igual le dedicare tiempo a los fics un poquito cada día, espero y les guste <strong>_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

**Capitulo XXX**

_**Nessie is Pov**_

…_**(2 meses después)…**_

El despertador empezó a sonar lo busque en mi mesita para apagarlo y vi que estaba del lado de Jacob, así que pase mi cuerpo por encima de él para apagarlo y me tomo de la cintura

-Acaso estas queriendo aprovecharte de mi- sonrió

-Por que pasaste de lado el despertador?- le dije riéndome

-Pues si o si ibas a tener que apagarlo y sabía que arias esto

-Ok tramposo déjame y lo apago- le dije subiéndome sobre él

-Despiértame así todos los días- Jacob llevo sus manos a mis caderas

-Tu cara me pone un poco nerviosa- sonreí

-Mi cara?- rio

-Esa que pones de pervertido insaciable

Jacob subió sus manos por dentro de mi camisón hasta debajo de mis pechos, sus pulgares los rozaron y al instante mi piel se erizo, yo me quite el camisón tirándolo a un costado y lleve mis manos a mis pechos tapándolos

-No- me dijo quitando mis manos y me recorrió con la mirada- eres demasiado hermosa y solo mía

Yo recosté mi cuerpo sobre el suyo

-Pasa algo?- me pregunto acariciando mi espalda

-No te reirás?- pregunte avergonzada

-No- río

-Ves ya te reíste- le dije levantándome un poco de encima de él para mirarlo

-Es que él no te rías conlleva a que tal vez me ría

-No sé que hacer- le confesé

-Con que?- me miro serio

-Es incomodo decirlo- me puse demasiado roja

-Conmigo no tienes por qué sentirte incomoda ¿si? dime que pasa

-Pues estoy encima de ti y…- le dije mordiéndome el labio

-Oh, tú quieres?- me pregunto con la voz cargada de deseo

-No lo se- le dije poniéndome roja- te das cuenta que soy arruina momentos?

-No lo eres, me gusta que seas así

Jacob se sentó conmigo todavía sobre él, me beso y llevo sus manos a mi espalda apretándome más contra él, delicadamente empezó a bajar sus manos hasta llegar a mi prenda interior despojándome de ella, llevo sus manos a mis caderas e hizo que las levante un poco para poder deslizarme sobre él.

Yo me quede estática

-Estas bien?- Jacob me miro serio

-Si- le dije respirando profundo

Jacob empezó a balancear mis caderas y luego dejo de hacerlo, yo lleve mis manos a sus hombros y empecé a hacerlo de forma de lenta y suave, él cerro los ojos y reclino su cabeza, ye gemía cerca de su oído y cerré los ojos, empecé a moverme de forma más rápida, sentía que podría hasta desfallecer y lo sentí explotar dentro de mi, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro aferrándome fuerte contra él.

Me miro de forma seria y me levanto recostándome sobre la cama y me beso con lujuria, dejo mis labios y siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, yo arquee la espalda y empecé a gemir, apretando un pedazo de sabana en mi puño, Jacob volvió a subir y empezó a besarme el cuello, se acomodó sobre mi y empezó a moverse suavemente, enrosque mis piernas en su cintura acercándome más a él, arquee mi espalda y empecé a gemir más fuerte

-Jacob- gemí

-Dime- susurro cerca de mi oído y mordisqueo mi oreja

-No puedo más- gemí más fuerte

Bajo una mano a mi cadera y me tomo con fuerza, haciendo que mi cuerpo se eleve un poco de la cama, yo no podía dejar de gemir y nombrarlo, él empezó a embestirme más fuerte y cuando sentí que llegaba empezó a hacerlo de forma más lenta y volvió a hacerlo de forma rápida llevándome al orgasmo el seguí moviéndose y lo sentí llegar también, Jacob recostó su cuerpo sobre él mio, yo lleve mis manos su cara, él estaba agitado

-No me digas que te cansaste- lo pique riéndome sentía que mi corazón podría salírseme del pecho

-No- sonrió besándome mi cuello

-Se te hacer tarde- le dije nerviosa

-No me digas que te cansaste?- rio

-Si- le conteste

Jacob se giro bajándose de encima de mí y paso sus dedos por mi pelo yo cerré los ojos, sentí los labios de Jacob sobre los míos

-Donde estuviste todo este tiempo- me sonrió

-Es claro que esperándote- le respondí acariciando su rostro, Jacob miro la hora, se levanto yo me tape los ojos

-Tapate- reí

-Ya me has visto desnudo antes- replico

-Pero no quita que de vergüenza

-Renesmee- me dijo y lo mire a los ojos

-Me iré a dar una ducha

-Puedo también?- sonreí

-Sabes que te espero- dijo y me miro con deseo

-Esperare a que tú te vayas mejor- reí

-No esperaba esa respuesta-rio

-Creo que dormiré un rato más- respondí tapándome hasta la cabeza

-Eres una perezosa

-Y tu un sexópata, acaso piensas que no se lo que quieres- reí poniéndome roja

-Es tu culpa quien te manda a ser deseable

-Ve a bañarte yo ahora te preparo algo para que desayunes y vayas a trabajar.

Jacob se acercó a la cama y se inclino dándome un beso

-Mañana te obligare a que te duches conmigo no te vas a salvar

-Y tu desayuno?

-Te como a ti

-Esta bien- sonreí

Jacob se fue a bañar y yo casi corrí hasta la cocina, para mi todo era nuevo día tras día, jamás me cansaría de despertar su lado, puse música mientras preparaba el desayuno, nada muy pesado un café con tostadas para él y leche con cereales para mi, lleve las cosas al comedor y me senté a esperarlo

-Otra vez desayunaras eso?- rio

-Amo la leche con cereales- reí llevándome una cucharada a la boca

-Eres como una criatura- bufo

-De donde sacas que los adultos toman café?

-No desayunan cereales, eso es para los chicos

-Mentiras, un día deberías de desayunar cereales

-No, prefiero pasar

-Sabes, hace semanas no se de Bella y Alice acaso se pelearon o algo?

-Que? No, no- Jacob se ahogo

-Ok- suspire

-Que pasa?

-Es que estoy aburrida, me canso de estar aquí hasta que tú vuelvas

-Puedes salir y comprarte las cosas que quieras

-O buscar un trabajo- susurre

-Perdón- me dijo serio

-Buscar un trabajo, tú sabes no me gusta gastar tú dinero y…

-No!- casi gruño

-Jacob…

-Eso no se discute, tú no trabajaras

-Porqué?

-Mientras tu estés en la calle yo no estaré tranquilo, sal haz compras siempre en compañía del guardaespaldas que te puse va?

-Ya me esta cansando tener niñero

-Si no te gusta verlo como un guardaespaldas velo como un chofer va?

-Trabaje siempre9 me cruce de brazos

-Pues eso era antes de estar conmigo, ya no lo aras más- sonrió

Jacob se levanto y me dio un beso en la frente

-Llegare algo tarde si?

-Esta bien- le respondí

Jacob se fue y me metí en el baño, me di una larga ducha, estaba cansado de estar en el departamento y salir a comprar no me parecía divertido. Salí del baño y me puse un jean negro, unas zapatillas rojas, un sweater rojo y una campera de cuero que Jacob me había regalado, tome las llaves, el celular y el IPod y baje

-Señorita va a algún lado?

-Si, emm sabes donde queda la empresa de Alice y Edward?

-Claro que si- sonrió

-Pues quiero ir ahí

-Ok- me contesto

Necesitaba consejos de cómo convencer a Jacob que me deje trabajar, y ellas al ser sus amigas seguramente sabrían como

-Ok tú espérame por aquí, busca donde aparcar, te diré cuando salga- sonreí

Entre a la oficina y en recepción había una chica pelirroja

-Buenos Tardes- dije

-Buenos Tardes- respondió

-Se encuentra Alice o Bella?

-Tiene usted cita con la Señorita Cullen

-No, no yo soy amiga de ellas

-Sin cita temo que no podrá atenderla, le puedo hacer una cita si usted desea

-Mi nombre es Renesmee le podría decir que estoy aquí?

-Ok, aguarde un momento

-Esta bien- suspire

-Señorita Cullen, aquí hay una chica llamada…

-Renesmee- dije bajo

-Renesmee que dice ser amiga de usted… esta bien… dice que pase- me respondió

Una puerta se abrió y vi a Alice

-Por aquí Nessie- sonrió

-Hola Alice- la abrace

-Hace mil no te vemos, Jacob es egoísta te quiere solo para él- río

-Es que Jacob me dijo que están con mucho trabajo últimamente

-Oh- sonrió- entra Bella esta conmigo estamos debatiendo

-Debatiendo- reí

-Hola Nessie- Bella me sonrió y yo la mire sorprendida

-Bella tu…

-Lo se- sonrió

-Felicidades- reí y la abrace

-Gracias

-De cuanto?

-Estoy de cuatro meses entrando al quinto puedes creerlo

-La verdad no- reí

-Ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada soy irregular y me venía normal, pero fui a hacerme el control de siempre y salió que estaba embrazada ya entrando al quinto mes, pensé que había engordado un poquito- sonrió

-Wow es Wow, cuando Jacob se entere

-Él ya lo sabe-Alice susurro

-Lo sabe- les dije sintiéndome una idiota

-No viniste por una simple visita no?- sonrió Bella sacándome de trance

-Necesito un consejo

-Dinos- Alice respondió

-Pues bien

-Espera… no me pases llamadas- dijo Alice después de oprimir un botón- ahora si dinos

-Quiero trabajar pero Jacob se opone a eso y me molesta nunca dependí tanto así de alguien como de él y ya lo siento como un abuso, él me dice gasta, compra, pero eso no me es divertido

-Te dije te quiere solo para él, cuando entenderán que somos esclavas de la casa algunos hombres- bufo Alice

-Y entonces?- Bella me miro seria

-Algún consejo como para convencerlo de que me deje

-Esto es perfecto- rio Bella

-Que?- le dijo Alice y ambas la miramos

-Ella necesita trabajo y Edward necesita una asistente por mi embarazo

-Es genial eres caída del cielo, ni a Bella ni a mi nos agradaron las chicas que entrevistamos muy trepadoras y tú eres la chica ideal

-Me están ofreciendo trabajo?- sonreí

-Claro que si, aceptas?

-Obvio que acepto

-Entonces contratada, le pediré a Jasper que redacte un contrato para ti si?

-Genial- sonreí

-No es mucho lo que tienes que hacer, solo recibir los llamados y concretar reuniones yo te dejaré su agenda bien organizada- sonrió Bella

-Esta bien- conteste

Mi celular comenzó a sonar así que atendí

-Hola amor- susurre

-Hola Renesmee

-Amor- susurro Alice y empezó a reír y Bella le chisto

-Con quien estas?

-Con Alice y Bella- le dije resaltando el nombre de Bella

-Oh- fue lo único que dijo

-Adivina que?- le dije molesta

-Que?- me pregunto nervioso

-Tengo trabajo

-Que! Tú no…- exclamo

-Si, me alegra que te ponga feliz, hoy en la noche te cuento bien si? Besos- dije y corte

-Todo bien?- me pregunto Bella

-Más que bien- le respondí

-Mañana ven a eso de las 7 de la mañana si?

-A las 7 en punto estaré aquí

-Permiso- Dijo Edward y entro

-Te encontramos asistente- sonrió Alice

-Que bueno, no quiero que mis amores estén levantados ya te lo dijo la obstetra reposo amor

-Lo se- le dijo Bella y lo beso

-Y quien será mi asistente, Renesmee perdón no te había visto, hola

-Ella- sonrió Alice

-Quien- pregunto poniéndose serio

-Nessie

-Jacob lo sabe- nos dijo Edward mirándonos a las tres

-Claro que lo sabe y le encanto la idea- Alice respondió

-Si tú no quieres no…- le dije

-Me parece perfecto- sonrió él

-Genial ella será tu asistente entonces- Bella dijo contenta

Me había pasado casi toda la tarde con las chicas, Bella me explico varias cosas cuando vi la hora me exalte

-Tengo que irme y cocinar aunque creo que Jacob no venía temprano no recuerdo

-Tu cocinas?- Alice rio

-Si

-Nos tienes que enseñar Bella y yo no somos buenas

-A Edward le gustan mis fideos, solo se me pasan un poco- Bella rio

-Bueno, yo me voy mañana estaré a las 7 aquí sin falta- sonreí

Llegue al departamento y me fui con las bolsas del súper a la cocina y acomode lo que compre

Tome el celular y le marque y el celular empezó a sonar en la casa, así que seguí el timbrado que iba a la habitación, apenas entre corte

-Hola- le dije

-Hola- él estaba serio

-No llegabas más tarde?

-Como es eso que vas a trabajar?

-Emm si seré la asistente de Edward- le conteste

-Asistente? Acaso sabes atender un teléfono?

-No soy un animal, se como se atiende, por que me tomas?

-En que habíamos quedado?- me dijo molesto

-En eso quedaste tú, no yo en ningún momento dije no Jacob te juro no trabajare

-Eres…

-Que?- le pregunte molesta

-Traidora, por que hiciste esto a mis espaldas, hace cuanto te dieron el trabajo ya, por que eso de que me lo dices en la mañana y oh justo te cae un trabajo dedo por Bella y Alice es muy inverosímil no crees?

-Hablando de eso, por que no me dijiste que Bella estaba embarazada, quede como total estúpida cuando dije que cuando te enteres te ibas a alegrar

-No cambies el tema- me dijo enojado

-Por que no me lo dijiste?

-No

-Jacob si me lo dices tal vez desista de trabajar- le dije respirando profundo

-Alice desde que se entero, esta como loca queriendo tener un hijo y tal vez tú…

-Oh por Dios, eres un completo imbécil, tú crees que yo quiero tener hijos con alguien como tú?- le dije furiosa riéndome

Jacob me miro enojado

-Sabes que me iré a dormir mañana empiezo a trabajar y voy a llegar bien puntual- le dije pasando por al lado de él

Fui al baño y me di una ducha rápida y me metí en la cama

Jacob corrió el pelo de mi cuello y me dio un beso,

-Perdón por ser un imbécil- susurro

-Quiero dormir si?- le dije suspirando

Me acerco más a él y empezó a pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo, me di vuelta para mirarlo y me beso con desesperación, separo un poco mis piernas y me quito mi ropa interior de forma brusca

-No, las cosas no se arreglan así- le dije mirándolo y él empezó a besar mi cuello

-No?- me dijo serio

-No tengo ganas- suspire

-De verdad?- dijo y mordisqueo mi labio

Me dio un beso que me dejo si aire yo lleve mis manos a su espalda y el entro de forma poco delicada

-No- susurre asustada y él me quedo mirando

-Lo siento- me dijo

Empezó a moverse de forma suave y acompasada, me daba pequeños besos y me acariciaba con delicadeza, le sentía me estaba haciendo el amor, no era con la desesperación de siempre yo amaba el deseo que sentía por mi, pero cuando era así tan dulce y delicado, lo sentía complemente mio.

Estaba por llegar a mi orgasmo y él me quedo mirando

-Aguanta un poco más- gimió enfrente de mi rostro

Se empezó a mover más rápido y sentí sus músculos contraerse y llegamos juntos al orgasmo, Jacob se recostó al lado mio y empezó a besarme

-Te amo- susurre

-No lo hagas, no te merezco- me contesto besándome

-Perdón, no debí decirte que…- le dije

-Esta bien, yo no merezco ser…- no termino la frase

Yo lo bese y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho

-Duerme, tienes que levantarte temprano para tú primer día de trabajo- suspiro

-Descansa mi amor, mi único amor- susurre y él me abrazo más fuerte

Me desperté por el sonido del despertador, mire a mi costado y de nuevo estaba de su lado, respire profundo y pase una mano por encima de él, lo tome y lo apague, Jacob me giro haciendo que quede debajo de él

-De vuelta?- reí

-Si- me beso el cuello

-Se me ara tarde- le dije moviéndome debajo de él

-Llega tarde- rio

-no puedo darme ese lujo, yo no soy la dueña como tú, aparte es mi primer día

-Ven a trabajar conmigo como mi asistente, te pago el doble- me dijo serio

-Jake- suspire

-1esta bien- me dijo saliéndose de encima mio

-Vez tú trabajo lo que nos esta haciendo- rezongo y yo me reí

Entre casi corriendo al baño y me empecé a ducharme, Jacob entro detrás de mi y empezó a besar mi cuello

-Déjame bañar- reí

-Quien te impide que te bañes?- contesto apretándome contra él

-De verdad Jacob, no seas así- le dije y él se alejó sonriente

Me puse el shampo en el pelo y él se acercó y me beso

-Déjame bañarte- rio pícaro

-No- suspire

Tomo la esponja y le puso el jabón líquido y empezó a pasarlo por mis pechos

-No entiendes lo que es no- reí

-Shh tu sigue lavándote el pelo que yo lavare tu cuerpo- me dijo con vos ronca

Trataba de concentrarme pero se me hacía casi imposible

-Date vuelta- me ordeno

Yo lo hice y sentí que el separo mis piernas se agacho y empezó a subir

-Sabes que ganemos tiempo me termino de enjabonar y tu empieza bañarte- le dije nerviosa

Jacob me miro serio y lo hizo

-Te toca enjabonarme

-Jake

-Te dije que hoy no te escaparías

-No quiero llegar tarde

-No lo aras- me dijo serio

-Date vuelta- le dije y empecé a enjabonar su espalda llegando hasta sus glúteo

-Creo que deberías empezar adelante ya- me dijo dándose vuelta

Él tenía una gran erección

-No aremos esto, no ahora… de verdad se- no termine de hablar que él me estaba besando

Jacob me levanto y enganche mis piernas alrededor de su cadera, y lo sentí entrar, apoyo mi espalda contra la cerámica y empezó a penetrarme cada vez mas lento, pero haciéndome sentir el placer mas grande de mi vida.

-Jacob- dije entrecortado

-Vamos amor- me dijo penetrándome más fuerte y más que por el acto fue por la palabra que llegue al orgasmo

-Amor- le sonreí y lo sentí venirse

Él me apoyo con brusquedad en la pared y puso su frente contra la mía

-Que?- me dijo serio

-Nada- le sonreí

Intente normalizar mi respiración, Jacob me bajo de encima de él, yo seguía agarrada de él, levanto mi vista y me beso

-Se te hace tarde, es mejor que salgamos- me sonrió

Yo Salí de la ducha y mire la hora, eran las 6:30

-Llegare tarde- le dije molesta

-Tú tranquila, te llevare yo mi auto vuela

-Y terminare estampada en alguna esquina- le dije más molesta aun

-Tú lo sabía, te hubieses despertado más temprano, hoy tenias que ducharte conmigo

-Hash cierra la boca si?- le dije vistiéndome demasiado rápido, me hice una cola alta y bufe

-Eres un desastre de asistente- rio

Me puse una falda tubo de color negra con una blusa con cuello alto de color blanco con unos zapatos negros

-Toma la chaqueta despeinada- sonrió

-No es gracioso llegar tarde…- Jacob me cayo con un beso

-Todos los días serás así de quejosa- sonrió de lado

-Hazte el simpático ahora- le respondí sacándole la lengua

Bajamos y subimos a su auto, yo no le hablaba quería hacerme la ofendida

-6:45 a este paso llegare a las 8- me queje

Jacob respiro profundo y tomo su celular

-Hola Edward te llamo para avisarte que tu nueva asistente llegara tarde, quedamos en un embotellamiento, solo te aviso por que Renesmee esta al borde de un ataque odia ser impuntual… esta bien nos vemos

-Mas tranquila- me dijo serio

-Algo- le respondí soltándome el pelo, tratando de hacerlo un rodete decente- mejor?- le pregunte

-Acércate- me dijo y yo lo hice y me dio un beso- mejor ahora

Llegamos pasados las 7 a la agencia, Jacob entro conmigo

-Estas hecha un desastre- rio Alice

-Edward puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunto Jacob

-Tú te vienes conmigo al baño- sonrió ella

Entramos al baño y ella me miro seria

-La imagen lo es todo, tienes que venir algo maquillada y peinada- rio

-Es culpa de Jacob- dije molesta

-Dime- me dijo ella soltándome el pelo y haciéndome una cola alta demasiada prolija

-Es que….

-Mírame- me dijo sacando de su bolso maquillaje

-Me fui a bañar y… no importa

-Ya me imagino Jacob se metió contigo y no te dejo tranquila- rio

-A veces se pone en pesado, - le dije mientras ella me maquillaba- no pesado, pesado sino yo lo veo hasta cariñoso, todo él tiempo quiere besarme y acariciarme, pero de repente se hace el duro de vuelta

-Ya terminara de aflojarse contigo, no falta mucho se nota que quiere demasiado y cuando se afloje prepárate por que seguro te casas- rio

-con que me ame soy feliz- le respondí

-Listo tienes que venir así siempre- sonrió

-Gracias- sonreí

Salimos del baño y Jacob me quedo mirando, pase por al lado de él y me senté en mi escritorio y prendí el computador

-Yo me voy a trabajar- dijo Jacob despidiéndose de Edward y Alice

-Renesmee- me dijo y yo voltee a mirarlo

-Adiós- me dijo inclinados

-Estoy trabajando- sonreí

-Ven que es una provocadora- les dijo a Edward y Alice y se inclino más dándome un beso

-Adiós- le sonreí

-Te vendré a buscar a la salida si?

-Esta bien- empecé a reír

Cuando Jacob se fue Alice empezó a brinca

-nunca en mi vida vi a Jacob tan enamorado- sonrió

-Alice- le dijo Edward

-Perdón pero es la realidad, Renesmee bienvenida a nuestra familia- me abrazo

Las horas empezaron a transcurrir de forma aburrida, nadie llamaba, mire el teléfono

-Esto esta conectado?- le pregunte a esa pelirroja pero me miro mal

-Ok, así nos llevaremos- suspire

-Renesmee, necesito que escribas esto, mándamelo apenas lo termines va?

-Si- le dije contenta

Empecé a tipiar de manera lenta no quería equivocarme ni en una coma, termine y se lo mande

-Hola- sonrió Bella

-Bella no deberías de estar en reposo?

-Tengo que explicarte algunas cosas- sonrió

-esta bien- le respondí

Cuando estaba haciéndose cerca de las 8 sonreí

-Listas para salir?- Alice nos dijo

-Jacob vendrá por mí- le respondí

-Claro que no, lo llame y le dije que festejaríamos tú primer día de trabajo las tres

-Esta bien- reí

-Vayamos a comer pizzas sino mi bebe tendrá cara de pizza o algo- Bella nos contesto

-A comer pizza entonces- Alice festejo

Llegamos y el lugar estaba casi lleno

-Hay partido de Baseball- Alice sonrió

-Vamos los Yankees?- pregunto Bella riendo bajo

-Yo diría los Tampa Bay Rays

-Florida?- me pregunto Alice

-Un amigo que tenía era fanáticos de ellos- suspire, por que había recordado eso

Comimos a reventar las pizzas de ese lugar eran riquísimas, solo que no pudimos hablar casi nada por el ruido de la gente

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos me explotara el vientre- dijo Bella

-Voy a baño y si quieren nos vamos- le respondí

Estaba llegando a la puerta del tocador y escuche esa voz que reconocería a kilómetros, me di vuelta y busque de donde provenía me sentí atraída hacia él como si fuese un imán, iba despacio no quería que él me viese

-Riley de verdad crees que ese equipo es mejor que los Yankees no sabes nada de baseball

-Los Tampa Bay Raysson mejores- le respondió

Era la voz de él no tenía ninguna duda con disimulo me acerque un poco más y lo vi tan claro, sentí un calor que recorría todo mi cuerpo y de golpe frío, camine lo más rápido hacia la mesa donde estaba con las chicas

-Nessie te sientes bien estas pálida- me dijo Bella tomando mi mano

-Si, es solo que me quiero ir de aquí

-Quieres que pidamos una ambulancia?- Alice me empezó a abanicar con una carpeta

-No, no estoy bien, solo quiero irme a mi casa- susurre

-Ok espera y pido la cuenta- Bella me dijo

-Dime cuanto es y pongo- le conteste quise abrir mi bolso y mis manos temblaban demasiado

-Renesmee no te veo muy bien- Bella tenía voz de preocupación

-De verdad chicas me tomo un taxi y…

-Estas loca te llevare a tu casa- Alice me reprocho

-Puedo ir sola- respondí y me sentí mareada la pararme

-Dios Renesmee no puedes estar en pie ni cinco segundos- Me dijo Bella parándose a mi lado pasando mi brazo por su cuello

-No Bella no hagas fuerza conmigo tu estas embarazada- le respondí tratando de alejarme

-Te llevo yo entonces- Alice se acercó y paso mi brazo por su cuello

-Esta bien- susurre

Estábamos saliendo y me di vuelta y por un segundo nuestras miradas se encontraron, me sentí peor por como me miro, él me dedico una sonrisa, mierda me había reconocido.

Llegamos al auto y Alice arranco, mire hacia el lugar y vi que él salió

-Hola Jacob, estamos lleno con Renesmee a tu casa ella no se siente muy bien, si… recién salimos, nos quedaremos hasta que tu llegues, adiós- corto Bella

-No tenías que llamarlo- le respondí angustiada

En el camino íbamos en silencio

-Renesmee nosotras nos quedaremos hasta que él llegue si?- Bella me miro fijo

-No hace…- le dije pero sabía que se quedarían de todas manera, abrí la ventanilla y empecé a respirar trataba de hacerlo de forma natural pero no podía

Cuando llegamos Jacob estaba esperándonos, abrí la puerta del auto y baje

-Te llevare al medico- me dijo mirándome serio

-Ya me siento mejor- sonreí abrazándolo

-Si se siente mal aunque te diga no, llévala al medico- Bella le indico

-Adiós mejórate y Jacob cuídala si?- Alice dijo y arranco el auto

Jacob pasó su mano por mi cintura y entramos

-Crees que puedas caminar? O prefieres que te lleve en alzas

-Puedo caminar- le conteste

Entramos al ascensor y Jacob hizo que me pare en una de las esquinas

-Haber mírame

Yo lo mire y me dio un beso

-Trabajas un día y mira lo que te sucede- sonrió

Yo le sonreí y me cruce de brazos

-Hey que pasa?- pregunto apoyando sus manos en mis caderas acercándome a él

-Estoy cansada, solo quiero dormir- sonreí

-Esta bien, te are unos masajes para que te relajes y duermas bien

Jacob empezó a besar mi cuello

-Sabes que? prefiero solo dormir nada de masajes, ni nada por el estilo- le respondí alejándome solo un poco de él

-Esta bien- me dijo serio

Llegamos al departamento y fui directo la baño, le puse el seguro y me metí a bañar

-Renesmee- Jacob toco

-Me estoy bañando- le respondí

-Por que cerraste la puerta?- pregunto molesto

Me metí bajo el agua y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer

-Renesmee te estoy hablando- elevo su voz

-Ya salgo- le dije tratando de tranquilizarme

Respire profundo me envolví en una toalla y Salí, Jacob me miraba enojado

-Porque cerraste?

-Acaso es un pecado cerrar la puerta? Le respondí alejándome de él

-Que te pasa?- me pregunto

-Nada, te dije estoy cansada- le respondí poniéndome el camisón lleno de vuelta al baño

Prendí el secador de pelo y empecé a secarme de forma rápida el pelo, Jacob se pare detrás de mi y me abrazo, lo veía en el reflejo

-Quiero secarme el pelo- le dije de forma seria

-Hazlo- me dijo sonriente

-Pero me molestas- le dije y quise tragarme las palabras

-Lo que digas- me respondió saliendo del baño

Termine de sercame el pelo y Salí del baño me acosté dándole la espalda

-Como estuvo tú día?- me pregunto

-Aburrido-

-Solo aburrido?

-Si, Jacob, hasta mañana- le dije apagando la luz de mi lado

-Hasta mañana mi Nessie- me dijo y abrazo acercándome a él, pero yo me sentía demasiado lejos en ese momento

* * *

><p>Perdon por la tardanza tuve un mes lleno de parciales y dar clases y hacer observaciones, lo bueno aprobé todo y desde ayer me desvelo tratando de terminar el cap, prometo para la semana que viene subir el próximo<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XXXI<strong>

_***-*-*Nessie Pov*-*-***_

Había una claridad que me cegaba, me fregué los ojos un par de veces y mire hacía todos lados y lo vi, él corrió a mi lado y me abrazo

-Estamos cerca-sonrió

-No- susurre alejándome

-Vuelve a mí- su semblante cambio

-No- volví a negar

-Por qué?

-Amo a Jacob, él hizo que vuelva a creer

-Él no te ama- me grito

-Y tú sí?

-Siempre, amor búscame, estaremos juntos y te amare como te lo mereces- me abrazo fuerte

-Sí, vuelve con nosotros- me dijo Phil arrancándome de los brazos de Riley y empecé a llorar

-No- grite

Estire la mano y prendí la luz del velador, mire a mi costado y el lugar de Jacob estaba vacío

-Jacob- dije levantándome de la cama

Recorrí toda el departamento y no lo encontré, así que volví a la habitación tome el celular y le marque

-Hola- me dijo en tono serio

-Dónde estás?

-Salí a dar una vuelta, no podía dormir, paso algo?

-No, es solo que me asuste cuando no te vi, tardaras mucho?

-Creo que no- me dijo y corto

Tome la almohada de Jacob y me hice un bollito abrazándola, verlo a él no fue como pensé, no sentí lo que pensé que sentiría, principalmente por que amaba a Jacob, la idea de que por medio de él sus padres me encuentren me invadió, ellos me torturaron así cuando él se fue, si ellos ahora Vivian aquí? No me sentía segura, ellos podrían encontrarme, corrí al baño y me arrodille frente al inodoro

_***-*-*Jacob Pov*-*-***_

Renesmee se quedó dormida y yo me levante y me senté en el sofá y la observe, estaba rara, me aculataba algo y eso me molestaba, necesitaba pensar, no entendía su reacción, que había hecho para que se comporte de esa forma distante conmigo, estaba seguro que no tenía que ver conmigo, así que seguramente algo había pasado entre Alice, Bella y ella.

Me vestí y salí necesitaba aire su actitud evasiva me había incomodado, ella no me quería cerca y eso era jodidamente molesto

Estuve rato largo pegando vueltas, me detuve frente a un bar y entre

-Señor Black hace tiempo no venía- sonrió el cantinero

-Una cerveza- dije mientras me sentaba

-Hola- me dijo una voz femenina

Me di vuelta y era una mujer extremadamente hermosa, tenía pelo rizado por debajo de los hombros de un color marrón acaramelado, sus rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de Renesmee solo que tenía ojos azules hasta físicamente era parecida, respire profundo y volví a mirar al frente sin responderle

-Mal día?- me pregunto

La mire serio pero no respondí

-Veo que eres de los que no hablan, puedo pedirte un favor si no es mucho pedir?

-Qué?- le pregunte molesto

-Ves a aquel tipo que está en esa esquina, creo que me está siguiendo, entre para ver qué pasaba y entro tras de mí y quiero que me converses para ver si de ese modo él se va, tal vez pueda pensar que nos conocemos, así me puedo ir a mi casa tranquila

-Llama a la policía- le respondí

-Podría decir que no me está siguiendo- me miro seria- solo te pido que me hables

-Disculpa pero justo me estaba por ir

-Gracias de todas formas- suspiro y miro hacia la esquina donde estaba ese tipo que tenía bastante cara de psicópata

-Vives cerca?- le pregunte resoplando

-A unas 6 cuadras

-Te llevare a tu casa o la conciencia no me dejara tranquilo- le respondí

-Eres un ángel- sonrió

Cuando estábamos saliendo ese tipo se quedó mirándola, no dudaba que de verdad la estaba siguiendo, subimos al auto y me indico por dónde ir, llegamos y estacione enfrente de unos dúplex

-Muchas gracias por traerme

-No es nada- le respondí y ella se abalanzó sobre mí sin darme tiempo de reaccionar

-Hey- le dije alejándola

-No quieres pasar?- me pregunto besando mi cuello

-Mira yo…

El celular empezó a sonarme en el bolsillo

-No hables- le dije en mal tono y ella sonrió

-Hola- dije y sentí las manos de esa chica sobre mi pantalón

-Dónde estás?- me pregunto Nessie y la escuche algo mal

-Salí a dar una vuelta, no podía dormir, paso algo?

-No, es solo que me asuste cuando no te vi, tardaras mucho?

-Creo que no- le respondí y corte

-Baja del auto- le dije quitándomela de encima

-Creí que tú…

-Creíste mal te traje porque pensé que necesitabas ayuda

-Pensé que me traías con segundas intenciones

-Eso no pasara- le respondí abriendo la puerta de su lado

-Está bien, te lo pierdes- me dijo seria bajándose

Conduje rápido hasta el departamento, entre a la habitación ella no está durmiendo, vi luz en el baño y entre, ella esta arrodillada así que instantáneamente me agache al lado de ella y recogí su pelo

-Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal?- le pregunte mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Me empecé a sentir así hace poco- volvió a vomitar y empezó a llorar

-Shh, tranquila si?- le dije dando un beso en su espalda

-Creo que dormiré aquí- susurro apretando el botón, tapando el inodoro

-Qué? No ven- le dije ayudándola a pararse, ella me abrazo fuerte y lloro peor

-A dónde estuviste?- ella se alejó de mí, me miro y se pasó sus manos por el rostro

-Te dije dando una vuelta- le respondí acercándome y ella retrocedió

-Tienes olor a perfume de mujer

-Renesmee…

Ella se acercó a mí y paso su mano por mi cuello

-Eres un idiota- me miro con asco

-No- le dije agarrando su mano cuando vi que quiso golpearme, Renesmee se zafo de mi agarre y fue directo al vestidor

-Que haces?- le pregunte cuando vi que tomo un bolso

-No es claro que me voy- me dijo secándose las lagrimas

-A dónde?

-Y eso a ti que te importa? Vete y revuélcate con las que quieras

Me acerque a ella y le arranque el bolso de la mano

-Tú no te vas, primero porque es tarde y claramente no estás bien y segundo porque no conoces a nadie- le dije tratando de acercarme pero se alejo

-No te me acerques, mañana me iré- me dijo saliendo directo a la habitación

-Y ahora qué?

-Dormiré en el sofá, no quiero tenerte cerca

-Quédate tú aquí, yo dormiré en el sofá- resople

Salí de la habitación y me senté en sofá, estuve rato largo sentado ahí, me levante y me dirigí al cuarto, ella estaba acostada de mi lado abrazando mi almohadón, fui hasta la cama, me senté e instantáneamente ella se giró dándome la espalda, yo me hice lugar y me acosté a su lado

-Eres un imbécil- susurro

-Lo se

-Por qué…- no termino de terminar la frase

-Sé que te debe costar creerme, pero no me acosté con nadie, puedes mirarme cuando te hablo

-Habla rápido y vete- me dijo desviando la vista

Como la convencería de que no había tenido sexo con nadie, ella me miro ahora esperando que le responda

-Había una chica en un bar…

-Que fuiste a hacer o buscar en un bar?- me miro dolida

-Tú estabas rara y…

-Ahora esto es mi culpa!- me miro asombrada

-Puedes dejarme terminar de hablar

-No me interesa escucharte- volvió a darse vuelta

-Renesmee…

-Si no entiendes lo que es un vete, me iré yo, quédate con tu cama

-Ok- le dije levantándome saliendo de la habitación

Había dormido poco e incómodo en el sofá, no solo extrañe la cama si no a ella abrazándome, me di un baño y fui directo al vestidor, ella seguía dormida, cuando entre no había nada de ella, sus bolsos estaban llenos y listos para su ida, respire profundo, pensé que tal vez eso era una amenaza pero claramente no lo era. Me dirigí a la habitación y la observe, mi celular empezó a sonar así que salí rápido

-Que pasa Jasper?

-No te olvides de la reunión de balances de hoy, si puedes llegar un poco antes así te enseño los papeles que te faltaron ver

-Es indispensable que vaya?

-Me estas preguntando si es necesario que el dueño y presidente de la empresa vaya a una reunión donde estarán todos los accionistas de la empresa para mostrar el balance de final de año- hablo con sarcasmo

-Está bien- resople

-Paso algo?- me pregunto serio

-Cuando llegue te cuento- le conteste y corte

Entre de nuevo a la habitación, desconecte el teléfono, tome su celular y mis cosas, salí de la habitación y le di una vuelta de llave, era demasiado extremo lo que estaba haciendo hasta me sentía un enfermo pero no la dejaría que se vaya sin que hablemos

_***-*-*Nessie Pov*-*-***_

Me desperté y mire el despertador eran pasada las 10 de la mañana, había tardado bastante preparando mis valijas y lo poco que dormí lo había hecho demasiado mal, me dolía demasiado el corazón, no entendía como había hecho eso, fui al vestidor y me cambie la ropa de dormir, respire profundo y tome mis maletas, las apoye en el suelo y fui al teléfono por marcar a la recepción para saber si Liam estaba para hacerme el ultimo favor de llevarme a la terminal pero el teléfono no estaba, busque mi celular y no lo encontré, fui a la puerta y no la pude abrir, Jacob era un imbécil

-Muy gracioso Jacob, abre la puerta- grite

Jacob no me respondió, apoye mi cabeza contra la puerta

-Podríamos hablar si quieres- dije más relajada pero tampoco recibí una respuesta

Respire profundo y me senté en la cama, pasado un rato volví a hablar pero nada ¿acaso me había dejado encerrada y se fue sin más? Fui a mi bolso y saque el ipod que Jacob me había regalado y lo conecte al equipo y volví a tirarme en la cama, el estómago me gruño y odie más a Jacob, no había pensado que tal vez podría tener hambre?, pero si no le importaba serme fiel, menos le iba importar si desayunaba o no

Me acosté en la cama de su lado y empecé a llorar, pensar que fue por mi causa era hasta estúpido, sabía que yo había estado mal con él pero eso no era motivo para que haga eso, quería no pensar pero era lo único en lo que pensaba

yo lo llame y él volvió eso quería decir que algo le importaba

Era hasta estúpido plantearme eso, él volvió pero tal vez ya se había acostado con otra.

Estuve rato largo acostada escuchando Adele y Alanis hasta que escuche la puerta de la habitación

-Esa música es demasiado deprimente porque escuchas eso?- Jacob sonrió

-Sabes que lo que hiciste es un delito?- le pregunte molesta

-Que hice?- me pregunto haciéndose el desentendido

-Me encerraste- chille

-Perdón, no me di cuenta- sonrió

-Y te llevaste el teléfono

-Funcionaba mal, lo lleve abajo para que lo revisen, yo lo arreglaron

-Y mi celular?- me cruce de brazos

Jacob empezó a revisarse los bolsillos

-Mira, me lo había llevado yo- rio

-Tú crees que todo esto es gracioso?- le pregunte molesta

-Renesmee…

-Renesmee nada, dame mi teléfono- estire la mano

-Toma, me lo abre llevado por error

-Últimamente erras mucho no te parece?-dije con sarcasmo

-Perdón

-Perdón por engañarme o por encerrarme sin dejarme con algo para comer?

-Sabía que algo me olvidaba

-Imbécil- me cruce de brazos

-Algo más?- me miro serio

-Mujeriego, arrogante, egoísta

-Qué más?- me pregunto acercándose

-Sátiro

-Hace mucho no me decías así- serio de forma rara como se le doliese lo que le decía-Déjame explicarte como fueron las cosas, si quieres después haz lo que quieras

-Ahora tengo hambre- le respondí

-Traje comida hecha- sonrió

Salí de la habitación y fui a la cocina donde había una bolsa con comida calentita era pollo con papás, busque un plato y serví para ambos y me dirigí al comedor donde Jacob estaba

-Te escucho

-Primero come algo- me miro serio

Tome un bocado y lo mire

-OK, yo ayer salí, necesitaba pensar si había hecho algo para que te molestes

-Por qué?- no podía mantener mi boca callada nunca, aleje el plato y lo mire- continua

-Cuando te pasa algo te cierras, no me lo dices y no saber qué es lo que te afecta me molesta y si yo no hice algo para que actúes de forma distante conmigo quien fue? Acaso Alice y Bella te hicieron o dijeron algo?

Negué con la cabeza y el me acerco el plato para que siga comiendo

-Salí, estuve un rato largo conduciendo y frene en un bar, pedí una cerveza y se me acerco una chica… déjame terminar de hablar por favor… me dijo que un tipo la estaba siguiendo si no podía conversarle, al principio me negué, pero luego pensé en ti, no podía irme, y si le pasaba algo? Si le hacían lo mismo que a ti? Así que no lo pensé y le dije que la llevaba a su casa, cuando llegamos se me abalanzo, pero le dije que no, sé que te debe de costar creerme, lo veo en tu cara, pero Renesmee todo este tiempo no te demostré que solo me interesas tú? Te traje a vivir conmigo para que veas que de verdad quiero estar contigo

-Jacob…

-No termine, tienes que confiar más en mi

-Es difícil confiar en alguien que tiene rouge en su cuello- susurre y lo mire

-Tú crees que si hubiese tenido sexo con otra mujer hubiese sido tan estúpido de venir con su perfume encima y marcado de alguna forma? Yo no tengo nada que ocultar es la realidad

-Lo juras?

-Odio jurar me parece estúpido, pero si necesitas eso para creerlo, lo juro- Jacob se puso demasiado serio

Me levante de mi asiento y me pare al lado de él

-Hazme un lugar- le dije poniéndome seria

Jacob aparto un poco su silla y me senté en su regazo

-Perdón si te trate mal…pero la sola idea de que engañes, duele mucho no creí que podría ponerme así, me sentí hasta perdida, creo que te amo más que a mi vida

-No hagas eso, no ames a alguien más de lo que te amas a ti

-Eres muy tierno, lo que hiciste por esa chica fue lindo

-Esto significa que me crees?- sonrió

-Si- le respondí dándole un beso

-Ahora a mí me gustaría saber que te paso a ti?- su semblante volvió a poner ser duro

-No lo sé, creo que me bajo la presión

-Mañana no iré a trabajar, te acompañare al médico no es normal que te descompenses por nada

-No fue por nada- fruncí el ceño

-Porque fue?

-Creo que estrés- me encogí de hombros

-Trabajas un día y te estresas-rio

-Y hoy ya falte, de seguro Bella y Alice están decepcionadas

-Llame a Bella y le dije que te dieron una semana de reposo, que sería mejor que busque a otra chica

-Me parece bien

-Tienes fiebre- rio apoyando su mano en mi frente

-No, de verdad me parece bien—sonreí

La idea de poder cruzarme nuevamente a Riley no me agradaba, la pizzería a la que habíamos idos estaba a solo 4 cuadras de la empresa de ellos, tal vez él vivía por ahí o trabajaba por ahí, no me podía arriesgar a que me vea

-Qué piensas?- me miro serio

-Que haremos para acción de gracias? Falta una semana

-Comeremos aquí los dos

- Yo pensé que podríamos ir a Forks

-No

-Extraño a Billy, a Rosalie a Emmett

-A Emmett?- me dijo con aversión

-Si es como un hermano para mí

-Es solo una fecha

-Qué clase de bicho eres que no quieres pasar acción de gracias con tu padre?

-Nunca la pasamos juntos

-Y las fiestas?

-Las anteriores me fui con Rosalie al caribe

-Yo quiero pasarlas en Forks!- proteste

-Si quieres ve y pásalas haya- me respondió indiferente

-Las quiero pasar contigo, ya me imagino abriendo un regalo bajo la chimenea, todos felices y cantando

-Deja de ver películas navideñas

-Grinch- reí

-El caribe es más divertido te lo aseguro

-Yo quiero nieve, un árbol, regalos y el calor de una familia

-Supongamos vamos para las fiestas Emmett debe de tener su familia y querrá pasarla con ellos no crees?

-Eso es cierto, entonces Billy, tú y yo

-No

-Está bien- suspire

-Ahora come que se enfría tu comida- me dijo acercándome el plato, quise pararme y pasarme a mi asiento pero él no me dejo, así que me quede comiendo sentada sobre él

Jacob me levanto temprano y nos duchamos, no había mentido, no había ido a trabajar y tenía intenciones de que yo vaya al médico con él

-Es innecesario- resople subiendo al auto

-Si es innecesario lo dirá el medico sube- ordeno

De camino a la clínica yo iba recostada sobre él

-Tienes sueño?- sonrió

-Algo, tenía a un hombre molesto que no dejaba de besarme y tocarme al lado mío, pero sé que él no tiene la culpa es la mía por ser tan irresistible- reí poniéndome como un tomate

-Tú misma lo dijiste es tu culpa por ser deseable, ya te dije que eres adictiva no?

-Si- sonreí demasiado contenta

Llegamos a la clínica y estuvimos menos de 15 minutos esperando para que nos atiendan

-Señor Black soy la Doctora Morgan- dijo mujer estrechando su mano

-el Doctor Murphy?

-De licencia, soy su remplazo- la mujer sonrió

-Dime Renesmee que está pasando?

-Creo que me bajo la presión, luego me sentí mal como mareada y vomite ¿puede ser anemia?-

La mujer puso el tensiómetro en mi brazo

-Cuando fue eso?

-La noche pasada

-aja- dijo y acerco una linterna a mi rostro- has estado cansada, con sueño?

-Lo normal creo, suelo dormir bastante a veces

-Estas contractura da, te daré un turno con el fisioterapeuta

-Te dije era stress- sonreí a Jacob

-Igual te mandare a hacer una Biometría Hemática Completa y ya que te sacaran sangre también una Prueba de embarazo sérica

-Perdón?- Jacob la miro serio

-Ustedes son pareja no?- la mujer nos quedó mirando

-sí, pero una prueba de embarazo?- pregunte confundida

-Cuando fue tú ultima menstruación?

-Amm- empecé a contar con los dedos-hace 25 días si no me equivoco, no tengo atraso

-Eso solo para descartar

-Descartar- repetí

-Nauseas, mareos, vómitos, sueño, son síntomas- nos sonrió

Mire a Jacob estaba demasiado serio, yo tome las órdenes para los análisis y los guarde en mi bolso

-Cuando los análisis estén vuelvan si?

-Muchas gracias por todo- sonreí

Jacob la miro mal y salió

En el camino de regreso íbamos en silencio, Jacob se desvió y yo lo mire, pero él seguía serio mirando el camino, freno y mire a todos lados, él se bajó y vi que entro a una farmacia, solo resople y apoye la cabeza en la ventanilla. Cuando volvió a entrar puso una bolsita en mis piernas

-Saldremos de dudas los dos- me dijo serio y arranco

Guarde el test en mi bolso y suspire. Llegamos al departamento y Jacob camino mucho más rápido, yo apoye mi bolso en el sofá y me dirigí al baño

-Iré sola- suspire

-Quiero saber- me respondió molesto

-Cuando lo haga te diré ok, no entraras conmigo al baño, sabes que eso lleva pis?- le pregunte y el resoplo

Entre al baño y leí como debía usarlo, así que hice lo que decía

-Y?- pregunto más molesto

-No soy una canilla- respondí mirando que daba el test

Salí del baño con el test en la mano y se lo di dirigiendo al cuarto

-Renesmee… escucha

-Ahora me hablas calmo, porque salió negativo? Que hubieses hecho si daba positivo tirarme por la ventana?

-No…

-Tanto te molesta la idea de tener un hijo conmigo?

-No quiero ser padre

Si hubiese salido positivo que hubieses hecho?

-Hacerme cargo claro

-Pero no seguirías conmigo?- lo mire solida

-Mira…

-Me alegra no estar embarazada aunque no lo creas, no mentí cuando dije que no quiero tener hijos contigo, pero no te ofendas no quiero contigo ni con nadie

-Mañana iras a hacerte los análisis y luego a la ginecóloga para que te recete anticonceptivos

-No, ya te dije no tomare pastilla- le respondí molesta

-Es por el bien de los dos- me abrazo

-Tuve miedo por un momento- susurre y el me miro

-Que te tire por la ventana?- sonrió

-No puedo tener hijos, el mundo es horrible y apenas puedo cuidar de mí, un bebé es tan frágil, moriría si le pasa algo, si no lo puedo cuidar como se merece, aunque la idea de un mini Jacob es linda

-No lo es, los dos solos estamos bien, no mediquemos esto que tenemos

-No lo aremos- lo abrace

En el fondo estaba triste, la idea estar embarazada y tener un hijo de él la persona que más amaba me gustaba, pero claramente yo no era la mujer con la que él querría tener un hijo, si no se hubiese puesto tan bravo, eso dolía más que ninguna respuesta de su lado cuando le decía te amo, saber que tal vez no se proyectaba a futuro conmigo dolía

* * *

><p>Se que es corto, pero no quería estar mucho sin actualizar, estoy en semana de finales ya di dos por suerte me fue bien, pero tengo dos para la samana próxima y no quería dejar pasar un mes, después del 21 estare relajada y podre escribir sin presión de los estudios, todo lo que tengo en mi cabeza, Riley, pasado de Nessie, pasado de Jacob, en fin toda la trama importante, espero les guste aunque este corto<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Me costo poder terminar el capitulo por que tuve una mano incapacitada por que me cai del arbol, no todos los gatos caemos de pie xD, hay mucho flashback o recuerdos de Jacob, estos estan en negrita, espero y les guste <strong>

_**Capitulo XXXII**_

_**Nessie Pov**_

No podía dormirme, me di vuelta y lo vi a Jacob dormía pero no lo veía tranquilo, ¿Qué era eso que lo afligía?, yo tenía un pasado que no quería contarle, pero quería demasiado saber el suyo, ¿porque no podía amarme? ¿Porque no quería que lo ame? ¿Qué era lo que lo asustaba tanto? No dudaba que me quería, pero yo necesitaba que me diga que me amaba por lo menos solo una vez, toque su rostro y él se despertó bruscamente

-¿Perdón, te asuste?

-No, no es solo que no estaba teniendo un buen sueño- se sentó en la cama y respiro profundo

-¿Quieres contarme que soñabas?

-No, ya estoy bien- sonrió pero ya lo conocía bien, él me estaba mintiendo

-Ven- lleve mi mano a pecho y le di un golpecito

-¿Que estas queriendo que te haga?- rio

-No seas bobo, recuesta tu cabeza- Jacob suspiro y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho- Tu cuidaste de mi cada vez que tenía un mal sueño, me toca a mí hoy cuidarte a ti- susurre

-Quiero que cantes- susurro- si puede que sea los Beatles, me gustan ellos

-Te cantare lo que tú quieras

Empecé a cantar despacito el tema Real Love, acariciando su pelo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Me desperté y Jacob ya no estaba, estuve un rato largo pensando que debería hacer, tome mi celular y marque a Bella

-Hola

-¿Hola Renesmee estas mejor de salud?- me pregunto preocupada

-Sí, estoy mejor

-Jacob me dijo que busquemos nueva secretaría porque tú no podrías, ¿es verdad eso?

-Sí, es verdad, la realidad es que, no me siento muy bien, la doctora me dijo que podría ser estrés anemia, no lo se

-¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? ¿Paso algo con Jacob?

-Sí, paso… Bella podemos juntarnos a platicar, necesito hacerte un par de preguntas, y creo que solo tú me puedes ayudar

-¿Hablar? ¿Cómo de qué?- pregunto nerviosa

-Tú sabes, Jacob, hay algo que necesito saber, pero no puedo preguntárselo a él

-Renesmee…

-Se vual es tú posición con respecto a hablar de su pasado, pero solo necesito que me despejes una duda

-Ok, ¿te parece bien encontrarnos en el bar que está a dos cuadras de la agencia?…

¿La agencia? Respire profundo –Esta bien, veámonos ahí, ¿dentro de media hora te parece?

-Está bien, en media hora nos vemos- corto

Respire profundo nuevamente y empecé a caminar de un lado a otro, solo deseaba que Bella no le diga a Jacob nuevamente que estaba queriendo averiguar sobre su pasado con ella. Baje hasta el vestíbulo y llame al chofer para que me venga a buscar, hoy más que nunca la idea de salir sola me daba algo de miedo, era una paranoica seguramente.

Llegue y Bella estaba sentada ya esperándome

-Hola- la salude con un abrazo-Disculpa la tardanza, es un caos el transito

-Por eso te pedí si podía ser cerca de la agencia

-Está bien

-Dime de que querías hablar, te oías algo angustiada por el teléfono- me dijo de forma sería

-Necesito saber sobre Jacob, algunas cosas

-Renesmee…

-Bella, por favor, ayer no durmió bien tenía pesadillas y sé que tiene que ver con ella, su forma de ser tiene que ver con ella, por favor, tú eres la única que puede ayudarme a despegar mis dudas- rogué

-Ok, tú dime que quieres saber y yo veré si te respondo, pero antes ¿por qué dices que Jacob tuvo pesadillas?

-Me dijo él que tuvo un mal sueño

-¿Sabes la razón?- me pregunto preocupada

-Sí, es una de las razones por las que necesitaba verte y que hablemos

-Está bien- suspiro

-Ayer fui a la consulta y la doctora insinuó que tal vez yo estaba embrazada, la cara de Jacob fue de desaprobación total, condujo como un loco hasta una farmacia y recién cuando vio el resultado negativo, tranquilizo su mal genio

-¿Quieres saber el porqué de su reacción?

-Si- respire profundo

-Primero, no pienses que es porque Jacob no te quiere, es solo que…- calló

-¿Es verdad eso que iba a tener un hijo?

Bella me miro sorprendida, su reacción, me daba a entender que sí

-¿Tengo que tomar eso como un sí?

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- me pregunto de forma seria

-Solo teorías, Jacob fue traicionado por ella, ella estaba embarazada, Jacob fue el culpable de la perdida, Jacob tuvo la culpa de su muerte, Billy se acostaba con ella- susurre lo último, la actitud de Bella me sorprendió, ella abrió sus ojos de tal forma que pensé que se le iban a salir

-Cincuenta y cincuenta- me respondió

-Cincuenta- repetí

-Ella si estaba embarazada, ella tuvo el bebé…pero no vivió mucho tiempo, solo tres meses-respiro profundo y toco su vientre-nunca hablamos de eso, es más muy pocas personas supieron lo de su embarazo, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa y cuando digo a todos me refiero también a Jacob y la propia Irina

Sentí mi corazón estrujarse ¿a Jacob se le había muerto un hijo?

-Eso de que Billy se acostó con ella es falso, eso pienso no lo sé, eso dijo él que jamás se acosó con ella, pero si la sedujo para demostrarle que- respiro profundo- las chicas de esa clase solo van tras tu billetera, lo que hizo Billy estuvo mal, pero ella fingió ser algo que no era, lo alejo de nosotros, lo manejaba a su antojo. Lo que hizo Billy desato un caos… Jacob siempre fue un tanto mujeriego pero por él se convirtió en lo que es, digo en lo que era, tú lo cambiaste, está siendo el Jacob de antes

-¿Cómo fue el…?

-No te contare más que esto, y es mucho. Si quieres saber más deberías hablar con Jacob, no le digas que te conté, es su pasado él debería de haberte dicho estas cosas no yo

-Gracias- le dije sin poder salir de mi asombro

-Bueno, Nessie, yo tengo que volver a la oficina, si no Alice se preocupara

-Claro, si, ve

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí y de nuevo Bella, gracias por contarme estas cosas

-De nada Renesmee, te las cuento porque sé que realmente amas a Jacob y sé que él por ti está intentando cambiar por favor no lo lastimes

-No lo are, nunca lo haría

-Bueno adiós y cuídate- me dio un abrazo

-Tú también- sonreí

Mire hacia afuera y respire profundo, era claro que venía una tormenta, el cielo estaba muy oscuro, volví a respirar profundo y golpe los dedos contra la mesa', si bien ya sabía sobre el porqué de ser así de Jacob, ¿cómo hacer que me lo confiese? ¿Cómo podía hacer para que él confiara en mí? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien coloco un café delante de mí un….

-Disculpen, yo no ordene esto- me di vuelta y quede sorprendida al ver quien era, no podía moverme de mi lugar, estaba petrificada, sentía mi corazón martilleando tan fuerte que sentía que mi cuerpo latía

-Si no recuerdo mal, era nuestro café favorito, en realidad mío pero cuando lo probaste te enamoraste de él- sonrió

-Disculpe, pero no lo conozco- le respondí mirando hacia afuera, quería que sea una ilusión, que sea un sueño

-Soy Riley, Riley Biers ¿De verdad no me recuerdas Nessie?

Mierda. En donde me metería, respire profundo decirle ¡Hey no te conozco esfúmate, no era la solución!, lo volví a mirar y respire profundo

-Riley, no te había reconocido- sonreí nerviosa

-¿Puedo…?- me quedo mirando

-Sí, claro siéntate

-Wow… no pensé… te busque tanto tiempo y… donde… como… tengo tanto que preguntarte que no sé por dónde empezar

-Riley yo…

-No me importa, eso fue hace mucho, aunque no entiendo él por qué- me miro serio

-Eh?- lo quede mirando sin entenderle

-Cuando volví para navidad ese año, mis padres me dijeron que huiste después de robarte todos sus ahorros, primero no lo pude creer, pero paso el tiempo y tú no volviste, estaba muy molesto, me dije que cuando te viera te diría un par de cosas, pero viéndote ahora, eso fue hace tanto que ya no me importa

-¿Ellos te dijeron eso?-susurre

-Acaso, paso otra cosa, me pareció muy raro que tú siendo como eres hayas hecho una cosa así, ¿acaso ellos te hicieron algo?

Cerré los ojos y asentí con la cabeza, abrí los ojos y vi su expresión así que de un momento a otro empecé a negar con la cabeza

-No, pero no les robe- suspire

No podía decirle, si me escape porque tu padre abuso de mí, no en lugar donde estábamos

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el trato de tocar mi mano pero la aleje

-No me sentía cómoda, tú sabías eso

-Prometí que volvería por ti, ¿por qué no me esperaste?

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, ¿de verdad este no era uno de mis sueños?

-Tú estabas estudiando, yo hubiese sido una carga y tus padres jamás hubiesen dejado que me vaya contigo

-Te hubiese llevado contra su voluntad- sonrió sin ganas

-Eso quedo en el pasado- respondí de forma ceca, aclarándome la garganta si seguía con eso no podría parar de llorar

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió- estuve preocupado por ti todo este tiempo, pensando que tal vez te pudo haber pasado algo, pero veo que estas bien

-Lo, estoy, si lo estoy- conteste

-¿Y estas con alguien?- pregunto demasiado interesado

-Sí, estoy comprometida- levante mi mano y le enseñe el anillo que Jacob me había regalado, era una mentira- vine por las fiestas estoy viviendo con mi novio en Inglaterra- otra mentira

-Wow, Inglaterra- sonrió

-¿Y tú? ¿Estas con alguien?

-No, estoy solo, la realidad es que hasta ahora no deje de buscarte

-Amm…-sentí mi corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte

-Es una broma, si vieses tú carita, sigues siendo igual por lo que veo- sonrió

-¿Y cómo estás?-pregunte cambiando de tema

-Bien, soy arquitecto y tengo mi propia casa, mamá vive conmigo

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo

-¿Vives cerca de aquí?- pregunte con un hilo de voz

-5 cuadras aproximadamente

-Disculpa, pero tengo que irme- me levante de mi asiento sacando plata de mi cartera

-No, deja yo invito- sonrió

-Gracias y adiós- dije encarando a la puerta quería huir de ahí, ¿vivía a 5 cuadras?

-Espera- me dijo agarrándome del hombro- fue un placer ver que estas bien y que lo que dijeron mis padres en parte fue mentira, eso que los robaste

Se acercó y me dio un abrazo

-Me hubieses esperado- me dijo alejándose- espero volver a verte- sonrió

-Igual- le dije saliendo

-Señorita- … abrió la puerta del auto

-Wow tienes chofer- sonrió

-Sí, adiós- le dije entrando rápido al auto

-Espera, toma- extendió su mano- ahí está mi número de teléfono, tú sabes para volver a vernos y…

-Te llamare- dije cerrando la puerta

Apenas cerré la puerta comencé a llorar

-¿Señorita se siente bien? ¿Le duele algo?

-No, estoy bien, tú solo llévame a casa- respondí secándome las lágrimas- no le digas nada de esto a Jacob ¿sí?

-No se preocupe, no le diré nada- me miro por el espejo retrovisor- si necesita seguir llorando, para cuando llegue al departamento, ya esté mejor, yo no tengo problema

-No, ya estoy bien- sonreí sin ganas

Me estaba sintiendo rara, vacía, verlo era algo, pero que se me acerque y me hable, removió no solo el dolor si no también lo bueno ¿él había vuelto?, negué con la cabeza, no podía seguir esperándolo en ese infierno, un día más en esa casa y me suicidaba, le habían dicho que yo era una ladrona, era obvio que no le dirían la verdad, yo tendría que habérsela dicho, pero no me anime, no es algo tampoco fácil de decir, ¿su madre estaba viviendo con él? ¿Y su padre? Deseaba que este muerto, desear eso es malo, pero él se merecía morir

Llegue al departamento y me fui directo al dormitorio, no tenía hambre, si comía algo seguro lo vomitaba, verlo fue un baldazo de agua fría, me pellizque para tratar de corroborar que todo no había sido un sueño, pero no, seguía despierta de verdad lo había visto, de verdad le había hablado y no me dio miedo hasta que la nombro a su madre, cerré los ojos y en vez de estar Jacob estaba él, seguramente fue por el shock de verlo nuevamente, no podía ser otra cosa, pero seguía sin entender ¿Por qué ahora? No es que si no hubiese estado con Jacob yo hubiese tenido algo nuevamente con él, sus padres desgraciaron mi vida para siempre, volví a respirar profundo, tome el teléfono para llamar a Jacob, escuchar su voz seguramente despejaría mi cabeza.

Jacob, mi corazón, mi vida ¿cómo Billy le pudo haber hecho algo semejante? ¿Cuánto había sufrido por esa mujer y la pérdida de su hijo? Al final todos tenían razón Billy, él no fue buena persona en el pasado, seguramente después de eso cambio, a mi desde el primer día me trato como una hija, no me imaginaba a una Billy que con tal de que su hijo deje a la mujer que ama, la seduciría para que ella caiga y se dé cuenta de la clase de mujer que era, eso no era de caballero, no era algo de Billy, erar raro pero saber eso no modifico en nada mi estima hacia él.

No sabía como pero le demostraría a Jacob que yo no era esa clase de persona, que no me interesaba nada de él, solo él y nada más que él, quería que Jacob me cuente esto, yo le había contado parte de mi pasado, pero seguramente lo que Billy le hizo, no debería de ser fácil de contar

Llame a su celular y lo vi vibrar en la mesita

-¿Jacob?- llame entrando al baño

Recorrí toda la casa pero él no estaba, así que busque el teléfono de su oficina, yo lo había agendado

_-Buenas tardes Mode Magazine_

_-Amm, si Jacob Black, se olvidó el celular en casa, soy Renesmee_

_-Señorita Bears, el Señor Black, hoy no ha venido a trabajar_

_-Oh, seguramente fue a correr como de costumbre, gracias, adiós- corte_

El cielo se ennegreció demasiado rápido y comenzó a llover muy fuerte, me sentía demasiado estúpida comencé a llorara demasiado ¿por que el pasado tenia que volver a atormentarme? ¿acaso no podría ser feliz de una maldita vez?

**Jacob Pov**

No había dormido bien, había soñado toda la noche con ella y con él bebé, me levante más temprano que lo habitual, llame a la compañía para que preparen mi Jet, antes de salir me acerque a Renesmee y le di un beso en la frente

Llegue al aeropuerto y mi avión ya estaba listo para salir

-Lo estábamos esperando Señor Black- me dijo el piloto

-Sí, está todo listo vayamos a Port Angels- le respondí

Cuando ya estaba volando, busque mi celular, respire profundo al ver que no lo traía conmigo, seguramente lo deje en el auto, tome el teléfono del jet y marque a Jasper

_-Diga_

_-Jasper soy Jacob_

_-¿Jacob como estas? ¿De dónde me estas llamando?_

_-Desde el Jet_

_-¿A dónde te estas yendo?_

_-Eso no importa, llamaba para decirte que no iré a la empresa, sé que me llamarías cuando vieras que no llegaba, me adelante porque me olvide el celular_

_-Está bien, a donde hayas ido pásala bien con Renesmee_

_-Está bien- dije y corte_

Cerré los ojos y trate de descansar algo

**-¿tú quién eres?**

**-Soy Irina Denali**

**-Eres algo de…**

**-Del Doctor Denali, sí soy su sobrina- respondió algo triste**

**-¿Eres la nueva jardinera?**

**-No, no, solo soy ayudante del Jardinero**

**-Y hace cuanto te mudaste a Forks?**

**- Tres semanas**

**-¿Y conoces el lugar ya?**

**-Pues la verdad no, no tengo muchas ganas de salir, estoy tomando este trabajo como una distracción**

**-¿Distracción de qué? Claro si se puede saber**

**-Hace 2 meses fallecieron mis padres y… lo siento-comenzó a llorar**

**-Tranquila- apoye mi mano en su hombro**

**-Ni siquiera sé quién eres y te estoy atosigando con mis problemas, lo siento**

**-Mi nombre es Jacob y quédate tranquila que no me estas molestando para nada**

**-Según mi tío el estar encerrada todo el día no me hará bien… y como sabe que me gusta la naturaleza le pidió al dueño de este lugar si no me podía dar trabajo, por cierto ¿tú Jacob en que trabajas aquí?**

**-Soy el dueño también- sonreí**

**-Eres el hijo del Señor Black? ¿Debería llamarte señorito o cómo?- rio**

**Esa mujer era demasiado hermosa**

**-Jacob, señorito es raro**

**-Ok, Jacob gracias por escucharme- sonrió**

**-Eso que te dijo tú tío…**

**-¿Qué?- me miro sorprendida**

**-Que tienes que salir y despejarte, creo que tiene razón, te gustaría salir con migo, digo enseñarte Forks**

**-Amm, no lo sé, la idea de salir y divertirme…**

**-No es para que te diviertas, si no para que te despejes**

**-Está bien, saldré contigo, apenas termine de trabajar aquí**

**-No hace falta, que el jardinero lo termine, tú te vienes conmigo**

**-Está bien- me dijo dejando las cosas de jardinería ahí**

**La lleve en mi auto hasta el establo que tenía a las afueras de Forks**

**-Benjamín ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Señor Black- sonrió**

**-Ensíllame a Prometo y a Reyna ¿sí?**

**-Claro Señor**

**-Mayormente cuando quiero pensar, vengo a este lugar, amo a los caballos**

**-¿Tienes tu propio establo? Wow nunca conocí a alguien que tenga un establo y seguro una tropilla **

**-No tengo tantos así- reí**

**-Si tienes más de dos caballos, es mucho es caro mantener a los caballos **

**-No me interesan esas cosas**

**-Típico de rico- sonrió**

-Señor ya estamos por aterrizar- la azafata me saco de mis pensamientos

-Gracias- respondí y me abroche el cinturón

Apenas me baje del avión fui a alquilar un auto para dirigirme al cementerio de Forks

**-Gracias por hacerme pasar un buen rato, lo estaba necesitando- Irina sonrió**

**-No, es nada- me incline para darle un beso pero ella se corrió**

**-¿Acaso piensas que porque tienes plata puedes besarme?- me dijo histérica**

**-No, pero… **

**-No sé con qué clase de chicas tratas, pero te estas equivocando- me dijo furiosa bajándose del auto**

**-Solo iba a besarte- reí**

**-Tú crees que me beso con desconocidos**

**-Me llamo Jacob Black**

**-No me importa quien seas, no va a pasar**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No soy fácil- me dijo cruzándose de brazos**

**-No me gustan las cosas fáciles- sonreí**

**Un reto, esto se estaba viendo interesante, nunca antes una mujer se me había negado esto era nuevo**

**-.-.-.-**

**-Jacob esa chica te lleva de las narices- Jasper me dijo serio**

**-No es tan así- respondí**

**-No es tan así, se conocen hace que 8 meses y te iras a vivir con ella- Edward respondió**

**-Ella es diferente- conteste**

**-A Bella no le cae muy bien y tú sabes que ella es perceptiva- Edward dijo**

**-Irina tiene un carácter especial, es lo que me agrada de ella, dice lo que piensa sin importarle lo que piensen los demás, y ella simplemente no se sentía bien el día del cumpleaños de Bella, por eso solo estuvimos media hora **

**-No es por eso, a mí tampoco me termina de cerrar Irina, Jacob por que no vas más lento, mudarte con ella, creo que es repentino- Edward insistió**

**-La amo, está bien, si se lo que siento por ella, por que debería esperar, quiero estar todo el tiempo con ella, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así**

**-Pensé que era un capricho- Jasper dijo**

**-Al principio lo era, ya no lo es, ella es lo único que amo- suspire**

**-Igual, ve despacio ¿sí? No me gustaría que salgas perjudicado- Edward sonrió**

**-Lo are- conteste**

**-No te mudaras con esa mujer a esta casa- Billy grito**

**-Esta también es mi casa- grite**

**-Yo no te crie para que quieras vivir con alguien como esa**

**-¿Cómo es ella según tú?**

**-Pobre, esa es una caza fortunas ¿acaso no lo ves? Va detrás de nuestro dinero**

**-Para ti todas son así, si no tienen una cuenta en el banco con un par de ceros, a no todos les interesa el dinero como a ti**

**-Hijo todas las mujeres como ella ven a un chico con plata y quieren asegurarse su futuro, es una trepadora**

**Le di un golpe a Billy**

**-No hables a si de mi novia- le dije molesto**

**-¿Quieres ver como solo le interesa tú dinero?- río**

**-¿Qué aras?**

**-Sí tú te mudas con ella, será fuera de esta casa, porque lo perderás todo y veras como yo tenía razón**

**-Bien, me iré a la casa que me dejo mi abuelo- le dije subiendo las escaleras- tu plata me interesa una mierda**

**-Nos mudaremos- le dije sonriente**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Pues Jasper me consiguió un trabajo para administrar una empresa en Seattle**

**-A mí me gusta Forks- se cruzó de brazos**

**-Pon algo de tu parte- dije molesto**

**-¿Perdón?- me dijo en un tono fastidioso**

**-Hace 9 meses estoy en ese estúpido trabajo de Port Angels como contador, yo no estudie para eso**

**-Cuando tu padre muera…**

**-No me gusta que digas esas cosas- la calle**

**-Si no sales ya llegaras tarde a tu trabajo- me dio un beso y salió al patio trasero**

**-Si yo también te amo- dije saliendo de la casa**

**Estaba volviendo y me entro una llamada de Billy**

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Ven, tienes que saber algo**

**-Estoy yendo a mi casa, hoy Salí tarde de trabajar y…**

**-Esto te interesara- me dijo tratando de despertar en mi curiosidad, conocía todos sus tonos de voz**

**-Está bien, ahí voy**

**-Por cierto no le digas a tu… no le digas que vienes a casa**

**-¿Por?- pregunte ¿Qué estaba tramando?**

**-Tú hazme caso y no le digas **

**-Adiós- corte**

**Marque el número de Irina**

**-Amor**

**-Bebé, ya estas volviendo ¿saliste más temprano o qué? Faltan 3 horas para que salgas**

**-No, solo te llamaba para decirte que me invitaron a una cena por el trabajo**

**-Ah, está bien, ya me estaba asustando, pensé no sé qué te despidieron**

**-No, te amo**

**-Igual- me dijo y corto**

**Me fui directo a lo de Billy, entre y toque la puerta pero estaba abierta**

**-Hijo, ya llegaste**

**-¿Dónde están todos?**

**-Les di el día sonrió**

**-¿Para qué me llamaste?- me cruce de brazos **

**-Lee esto- me paso su celular**

**-Tienes una cita ¿y?- le dije estirando la mano para devolverle el celular**

**-¿No miraste el numero?- pregunto**

**Mire el número y saque mi celular del bolsillo **

**-¿Qué mierda es esto?- grite**

**-Te dije como era- me dijo serio**

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Solo les interesa una sola cosa**

**-Te estas acostando con ella- le grite y le di un golpe**

**-No, por suerte no tengo tan mal gusto con las mujeres**

**La puerta sonó**

**-Escóndete- me dijo y yo me quede estático en el lugar**

**-Vamos hijo, ve para haya**

**Me fui hasta el pasillo que conducía a la cocina y respire profundo, todo esto tenía que ser una puta broma**

**-Hola Irina**

**-Hola Billy- escuche su voz**

**-¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien, estoy bien**

**-¿Pensaste lo que te propuse?**

**-Sí, vine por eso**

**-¿Cómo están las cosas con Jacob?**

**-Cada vez peor, no me puede dar todo lo que yo quiero y eso es frustrante**

**-Eso es por él es un niño- río**

**-Eso es cierto, yo necesito un hombre- ella rio**

**-¿Un hombre?- Billy pregunto**

**-Como usted, que me todo lo que quiero, no dejo de pensar en su propuesta, en lo que me dijo la vez anterior**

**¿La vez anterior?, sentía mi estómago revuelto hace cuanto se estaba viendo con Billy, sentía que todo mi cuerpo temblaba, esto era peor que una pesadilla, me sentí demasiado cegado, salí a donde ellos dos estaban**

**-¡Jacob!- me miro sorprendida**

**-Tuve que salir, porque la verdad que no podía seguir escuchando**

**-Jacob amor- se acercó ella**

**-¿Amor?- reí- no puedo creer que seas tan...**

**-Esto lo estaba haciendo, para tenderle una trampa a Billy- ella me dijo de forma desesperada**

**-Mira tú, Billy te estaba tendiendo una trampa a ti, para mostrarme que tan puta eres y la verdad estoy sorprendido, eres demasiado puta en ofrecerte de esa forma con mi padre ¿no te das asco?- termine de decirlo y ella me dio una bofetada**

**-Hijo yo te dije que ella…**

**No deje que termine la frase que lo golpee**

**-Los dos son la misma mierda para mí, me mostraste tu punto- le dije saliendo de la casa**

**-Jacob, por favor escúchame- Irina se tiro al piso y me agarro de la pierna**

**-Suéltame- le grite**

**-No- me dijo ella llorando**

**-Jamás golpee a una mujer, no me hagas que empiece a hora**

**-Por favor, escúchame- sollozo peor**

**Me agache y la levante del piso**

**-Te di todo, deje todo por ti… ¿cómo?- le dije apretando fuerte sus brazos**

**-Yo te amo- me abrazo fuerte**

**-No me toques- le grite empujándola**

**-Perdóname, por favor- sollozo peor**

**-¿Qué te perdone? Por mi muérete, cuando vuelva a mi casa, no quiero nada tuyo, espero que hayas desaparecido- le dije subiendo a mi auto**

**Conduje hasta lo de Bella, no sabía a qué otra parte ir, ella era mi mejor amiga y necesitaba hablar con alguien. Toque su puerta indefinidamente hasta que abrió**

**-Que ahí va- grito-Jacob, ¿porque tocabas así la puerta?- Bella me miro asombrada, yo solo la abrace y me largue a llorar- ¡Jacob! ¿Qué paso? ¿Paso con Billy con Irina?, ¡por favor, dime algo!... nunca te vi así, solo cuando falleció tu madre ¿Qué…?**

**-Tenían razón, ella no es más que una maldita zorra**

**-¿Qué?, Entra- me dijo conduciéndome al living-Respira y dime ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-Ella, I… ni siquiera puedo nombrarla sin que me de asco, me estaba engañando con Billy**

**-¿Billy? ¿Billy tu padre?- pregunto asombrada**

**-Sí, ese hijo de puta, los dos solo me vieron la cara**

**-Jacob, Hey mírame- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos- Billy es tu padre y te ama él jamás te haría algo así…no, él no te haría eso**

**-Según él era para demostrarme qué clase de mujer era ¿Qué padre hace eso?-grite**

**-Tranquilo- me abrazo**

**-Tenía tantas ganas de matarlos ambos que salí de la casa, me dieron tanto asco y odio**

**Bella saco un pañuelo de su bolillo, y lo llevo a mi nariz**

**-Te está sangrando, trata de tranquilizarte un poco, sé que debe de ser difícil, pero no quiero que te vayas a enfermar por algo así, no se lo merecen- sollozo**

**-Mañana, ya estaré bien- dije levantándome del sofá**

**-¿Ha donde crees que vas así?-Bella se paró enfrente mío**

**-Tengo que…**

**-No te iras a ningún lado, ven- tomo mi mano y me condujo a su habitación y saco dos toallas de su mueble- ahora, ve al baño, date una ducha trata de calmar tus nervios, yo te hare un te manzanilla y te traeré un pijama de Charlie**

**Trate de dormir pero se me hizo imposible, ellos dos ocupaban mi cabeza, tome mi celular que estaba en la mesita de Bella y lo prendí, puros mensajes en el buzón de voz **

_**-Jacob, amor ¿Dónde estás?**_

_**Pase al siguiente mensaje**_

_**-Amor, respóndeme al celular, por favor**_

_**-Jacob, perdón, no quería que esto pase, yo pensaba contarte de esto, pero no sabía cómo, lo hice por los dos, por favor llámame, te amo**_

**Era demasiado cínica, iba a apagar mi celular nuevamente y entro un llamado de un número desconocido**

**-¿Sí?- pregunte**

**-Hola, ¿usted es familiar de Irina Denali?- preguntaron**

**-¿Quién habla?- dije **

**-Sí, somos del hospital de Port Angels, ella tuvo un accidente y…**

**-¿Le paso algo?- pregunte sentándome en la cama**

**El silencio que escuche del otro lado no me gustó nada**

**-Su estado es crítico, necesitamos que venga- respondió**

**-Si- dije**

**-¿Qué paso?- Bella se levantó del sofá donde estaba**

**-Irina, tuvo un accidente, tengo que ir al hospital de Port Angels- le dije algo aturdido**

**-¿Cómo?- ella se exalto**

**-Tengo que… ir**

**-Te llevare yo, tú en ese estado, no puedes ir a ningún lado- me dijo sería**

**-Llamare a Eleazar, tú ve entrando- me dijo Bella**

**Entre corriendo al hospital**

**-Irina Denali me dijeron que tuvo un accidente y que la trajeron aquí**

**-Por favor síganos- me dijo un hombre**

**-¿Cómo está?-pregunte**

**-Su estado es delicado, perdió mucha sangre y tuvo un paro cardiaco en medio de la cesaría**

**-¿En medio de la que?- pregunte confundido**

**-De la cesárea estaba de 6 meses**

**-Estamos halando de dos personas diferentes, Irina… ella no…no lo estaba- negué con la cabeza**

**-Nosotros también nos sorprendimos al notar que estaba embarazada, todavía no se le notaba**

**-Ella al momento de la cesárea estaba despierta, después de que lo sacamos le subió la presión, tratamos de estabilizarla, pero le dio un paro **

**-¿Cómo esta él?**

**-Está también en terapia ya que al ser siemensio, necesita demasiados cuidados**

**-¿Puedo verlo?**

**-Claro que puede, lo llevaremos a la UCIN**

**Me llevaron a un lugar que estaba lleno de bebes demasiado chiquitos**

**-Ese es su hijo- lo miraba a través de un vidrio**

**-¿Por qué tiene tantas cosas enchufadas?- pregunte pasando la mano por mis ojos y respire profundo**

**-Al ser tan prematuro, no puede respirar por sí solo, tampoco puede alimentarse por sí solo, por eso es la sonda**

**Era demasiado pequeño y se lo veía muy frágil**

**-¿Él sobrevivirá no?**

**Él medico respiro profundo y me miro**

**-Haremos lo posible, el bebé es bajo en peso, tuvo un paro al nacer, todavía no sabemos las secuelas que pudo haber dejado**

**Sentía que no podía respirar, volví a mirar por la ventana y me largue a llorar**

**-La gente del UCIN son expertos, su hijo está en buenas manos**

**-¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?**

**-Si- él doctor apoyo la mano en mi hombro**

**Apoye la cabeza en el vidrio y miraba hacia adentro la frase "por mi muérete no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza"**

Un bocinazo hizo que me salga de la ruta, mierda, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, mis manos no dejaban de temblar, le di un golpe al volante y apoye mi cabeza sobre él, todo estaba tan claro todavía, todo dolía como ese día, inspire hondo y volví a poner en marcha en auto.

Llegue al cementerio de Forks, respire profundo, apreté fuerte el volante, no podía entrar, todo lo que había amado estaba ahí, mi madre, Irina, el bebé, pise el acelerador y entre

**-Yo necesito verla, hablar con ella- les grite**

**-Señor, ella en terapia intensiva y…**

**-¿Cuánto? ¿Díganme cuanto quieren para dejarme que la vea? ¿Un ala nueva?**

**-Jacob…-Bella estaba detrás de mí y me abrazo**

**-Necesito verla- comencé a llorar- necesito…**

**-Lo sé- ella me abrazo más fuerte**

**-Es mi culpa, yo, yo, le grite y…**

**-Shh, no fue tú culpa, no lo fue**

Las palabras del médico que Irina había fallecido, retumbaban en mi cabeza

Me baje del auto y fui directo a su tumba

-Es increíble cómo pasa el tiempo, hace mucho no vengo, necesito contarte que conocí a alguien, sé que jure que no amaría a nadie más y que odiaría a toda mujer que se me acerque, pero ella es bonita, inteligente, me hace demasiado bien, está cerrando la herida que tú dejaste. Hoy se hacen tres años, Joshua hoy tendría tres, ¿Cómo hago para continuar si mi vida se quedó estancado en ese día? ¿Cómo hago para terminar de dejarte ir y dejar de odiarte? ¿Por qué te fuiste dejándome con tantas dudas? La cabeza me va a explotar desde ese día, no entiendo por qué hiciste todo lo que hiciste, no vine a reprocharte nada, solo a decirte que no volveré a visitarte, porque quiero quitarte de mi cabeza, empezar de nuevo, confiar en ella, formar una familia aunque la idea de perderlos me aterre- respire profundo- Adiós Irina

* * *

><p>espero les haya gustado y si tiene duda de algo pues aquí estoy pregunten<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

_**Capitulo XXXIII**_

**Jacob Pov**

Llegue al departamento ya entrando el amanecer, esa estúpida tormenta hizo que quede varado en el aeropuerto de Port Angels, Renesmee estaba dormida de mi lado, me acerque lentamente a ella y corrí un mechón que estaba sobre su rostro, se removió un poco y dio vuelta su cabeza, no quería despertarla, así que acerque el sillón a la cama y la observe dormir, era demasiado perfecta, Renesmee se volvió a dar vuelta y abrió los ojos

-A qué hora llegaste?- me miro somnolienta

-No hace mucho- me incline sobre el sofá y la mire más de cerca

-Donde estuviste?

-Hubo algunos problemas en la empresa, y tuve que trabajar hasta tarde

-Te olvidaste el celular

-Lo sé- sonreí

-Te extrañe- sonrió sin ganas

-Pasa algo? Estas algo pálida- me levante del sofá y me senté al lado de ella

Renesmee negó con la cabeza y empezó llorar de forma desconsolada

-Que paso? Renesmee di algo

Me sentía demasiado impotente cuando la veía de esa manera, necesitaba saber quiénes habían sido esos bastardos que la dejaron así de frágil para que paguen

-Siento que no vamos a ser jamás felices- me abrazo fuerte

-De que hablas?- la mire serio

-Me quiero ir de aquí, no puedo seguir viviendo en este lugar

-Por qué?- La sujete de los hombros alejándome un poco de ella para tratar de inspeccionar sus expresiones, pero ella no me sostenía la mirada, la tenía clavada al suelo

-Tuve una pesadilla… soñé que estaba llorando tirada en suelo cubierta de sangre, te pedía ayuda tu estabas ahí y me mirabas con odio, estabas con ellos y tenías un cuchillo en tus manos, lo sentí tan real, ese odio tuyo hacia mi… que… sentí que podía morir

-Fue solo un mal sueño, tranquila- la abrace

-siento que… hay una especie sombra sobre nosotros no la ves?

-No veo nada, solo a ti y es lo único que me importa

-Vayámonos, tú me dijiste que podíamos ir a pasar acción de gracias y las fiestas lejos de aquí, vayámonos, por favor

-Después de acción de gracias tengo una reunión, luego de eso podemos irnos, si? Nos iremos a pasar diciembre completo a otro país- le sonreí

-Lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo- le di un beso en la frente- ahora sigue durmiendo

-A dónde vas?- me miro preocupada

-Iré a darme una ducha

-No te tardes, no quiero estar mucho más tiempo sola

-Lo are rápido- le respondí

La mire desde la puerta del baño, ella estaba viendo hacia la nada, con la mirada algo perdida ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

**Renesmee Pov**

Jacob estaba durmiendo a mi lado, pero yo seguía intranquila, la pesadilla que había tenido, no me dejaba pegar un ojo, prendí la luz y tome del cajón de mi mesita de luz el número que me había dado Riley, me sentía extraña, tanto tiempo para verlo de nuevo, tenía una extraña necesidad de verlo de nuevo ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Verlo de nuevo!, él venía con lo malo del pasado, a parte en este momento, yo estaba con Jacob, yo lo amaba o eso sentía, sacudí mi cabeza para dejar de pensar, tome la tarjeta y la guarde de nuevo en el cajón bajo unos papeles, apoye la cabeza en la almohada mirando a Jacob, tenía que proteger esto que tenía ahora, no podía dejar que el pasado me lo quite

Escuche el despertador sonando, pero me di vuelta, no tenía ganas de levantarme aun, busque con la mano el despertador, pero no estaba

-Jacob, de nuevo has tomado el deportado, eres un tramposo- hundí la cabeza en la almohada

-¿Quién es Jacob?- me di vueltas y ahí estaba Phil

Me desperté de forma abrupta y vi el despertador, no había dormido ni una hora, me levante de la cama y tome el celular, fui hasta el placar, tome una campera abrigada fui al comedor, busque mi guitarra y me senté en el sofá y empecé a tocar una canción que me lo recordaba

Flashback

-No sabes ni tomar la guitarra- río

-Aprenderé, si me esmero, iba a clases de piano, tome una de guitarra, tengo oído musical- respondí mostrándole mi lengua- vuelve a explicarme como tomar la guitarra

-Espera-Riley se puso detrás de mí- tus manos aquí- el contacto con él hizo que me ponga demasiado roja, sentía su respiración tan cerca de mí- ves no es tan difícil- asentí y gire levemente la cabeza para mirarlo y me dio un tierno beso- te quiero cantar algo- tomo la guitarra

watch?v=2T7TGK1W74g

Termino de cantar y me largue a llorar

-Hey que pasa?- me abrazo

-Me pasa eso contigo, me das una razón para seguir, no te alejes de mi…me siento sola si no estás, cerca de ti me siento en casa

-Estas en casa, seré tu hogar si lo necesitas, tú se él mío- me dio un beso en la frente

Fin flashback

Di vuelta la guitarra y vi sus iniciales, su regalo, lo más preciado que tenía, no valían nada ahora arroje la guitarra lejos y empecé a llorar ¿Qué era lo que me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué mi corazón se sentía así de oprimido? Jacob había llenado ese espacio vacío, pero ¿por qué me sentía así? Me levante del sofá y me fui a la habitación y me senté en la punta de la cama, abrazando mis piernas, observaba a Jacob durmiendo

-Dilo- susurre- Jacob si lo dijeras, si dijeses una vez lo que necesito oír ¿Por qué no puedes?, átame de alguna forma a tú lado, di que me amas, si lo haces te lo diré todo ¿cómo hacerlo si no me amas? ayúdame a olvidarme de una vez por todas de mi pasado

**Jacob Pov**

Me desperté y vi a Renesmee hecha un boyo en la parte detrás de la cama, la levante y la acosté en su lado de la cama, la tape y bese su frente, fui a la cocina y mire en la alacena, abrí la heladera, tome el teléfono y llame a la recepción

-Ben necesito 2 desayunos completos, lo más pronto posible

-Si Señor Black, dentro de 15 minutos, le subiremos los desayunos

Prepare la mesa y la desarme, no quería que piense que era algo especial, sino más bien un simple desayuno, escuche el timbre y fui a abrir

-Pasen, dejen todo ahí- respondí- muchas gracias- les pague

Acomode las cosas y me dirigí a la habitación, estaba por despertarla y mi celular sonó

-Jasper que pasa?- respire profundo

-No te olvides de la reunión del comité hoy, si puedes vente un rato antes ayer no viniste y no te pude mostrar los balances, las nuevas empresas con las que tenemos firma, hay demasiado por hacer, tienes demasiado por mirar y muy poco tiempo

-Está bien-corte

-Renesmee- toque su pelo y ella se dio vuelta- Renesmee- bese su hombro

-Mmmm- se quejó y hundió la cabeza en la almohada

-Podrías hacerme el desayuno? Se me hace tarde para irme

-Oh, sí claro- se estiro y se levantó de la cama

Ella salió de la habitación y yo le di un abrazo por detrás

-No quería desayunar solo- bese su cuello

-Está bien- siguió caminando y se sentó enfrente de mi

-Te sientes bien?- la inspeccione, tenía los ojos demasiado hinchados

-Sí, solo es que tengo mucho sueño, no dormí muy bien, pero sé que se me pasara- fingió una sonrisa

-Estaba pensando que podríamos…-mi celular empezó a sonar, pero lo ignore- podríamos

-Atiende

-Hola, Jacob no te olvides de los documentos de…

-Si Jasper no me olvidare nada- le corte-Podríamos salir a cenar esta noche, que te parece?

-Me parece bien, podríamos ir a…

Mi celular volvió a sonar

-Jasper si vuelves a llamarme te despido- corte- a dónde quieres ir

-Deberías ir a trabajar Jasper te está esperando, y ya estas saliendo tarde

-A donde te gustaría ir?

-A donde me llevaste para mi cumpleaños

-Pasare por ti a las 8

-Pasaras por mí?- sonrió

-Sí, vendré por ti- me levante de mi lugar le di un beso en la frente

-Nos vemos a la noche- me dijo algo más alegre

Baje y vi a Liam mirando hacia dentro

-Justo te estaba buscando- le increpe

-Señor Black, Renes…digo la señorita saldrá hoy?

-No lo sé, ayer ella salió?- lo mire serio

-Amm- él se puso serio

-Salió?

-Sí, salimos, se reunió con una amiga y luego volvimos

-Con que amiga?

-Isabella Swan

-Paso algo entre ellas?

-No, no que yo lo sepa

-Ella demostró estar triste o…

-No Señor, ella lego muy bien a la casa- miro hacia otro lado

-Liam, yo te contrate si me llego a enterar que me estas mintiendo, no conseguirás trabajo ni de barrendero

-No tengo nada que decirle- me contesto

**Renesmee Pov**

Tal vez salir con Jacob me ayudaría a despejarme y no pensar tanto en todo lo demás, fui al comedor y tome la guitarra de donde la había dejado tirada y la deje en el sofá

-Lo siento por ayer desquitarme contigo- pase mis dedos por las cuerdas- no volverá a pasar, tu estuviste conmigo en los peores momentos

Mire el reloj faltaban 3 horas para las 8, fui al vestidor y elegí el vestido rojo que Alice y Bella me habían regalado, usaría ese vestido, lo apoye en la cama, me pinte de forma cuidados las uñas y me dirigí al baño y puse a llenar la bañera, tome mi celular y prendí el equipo para escuchar mi radio favorita, lo puse bastante alto para escucharlo desde el baño, tenía que dejar de pensar en las cosas malas y fijar mi visión en las cosas que me hacían bien

|volvemos con otra tanda de temas románticos, ya saben si quieren pedir un tema llamen a la radio o mándennos un mensaje por twitter o por Facebook, tenemos a una oyente ||Hola me llamo Mía y quiero pedir el tema Take my breath away y dedicárselo al amor de mi vida|

Me relaje y empecé a cantar la canción

|Tenemos a otro oyente al aire|

Me causaba demasiada ternura que una persona pida una canción para sur ser amado

|Hola quien está del otro lado||Hola mi nombre es Riley y quería pedir un tema para un antiguo amor, ella antes escuchaba esta radio y espero lo siga haciendo|

|Hola mi nombre es Riley y quería pedir el tema de James blunt - Goodbye My lover y dedicárselo un antiguo amor, ella antes escuchaba esta radio y espero lo siga haciendo|

Casi me caí al salir corriendo del baño a la habitación, me envolví con la toalla y me senté enfrente del equipo

|Y querés decirle algo a esa persona?| |Me gusto haberla cruzado nuevamente y ver que está bien|

watch?v=KH6wU_tYHVI

Quise apagar el equipo y me patio, que era lo que estaba buscando, comencé a caminar de un lado hacía otro, pegue un grito y tape mis oídos, me encerré en el baño ¿Por qué había puesto la radio tan alta? Esto era una tortura cada frase de la canción abrían un agujero en mi pecho y las lágrimas caían sin poder controlarlas.

Cuando el tema termino, respire profundo tratando de contener mis emociones, me metí nuevamente en la bañera y cerré los ojos, esto era demasiado injusto porque me pasaban estas cosas ¿Qué había hecho en mi vida pasada? Que la estaba pagando de esa forma en esta

Me maquille como 4 veces ya que el maquillaje no dejaba de corrérseme, cuando estuve lista respire profundo, mire mi mano y vi el anillo que Jacob me había dado, me lo quite del dedo y lo observe, cerro fuerte mi puño y lo lleve junto a mi corazón, tenía que tranquilizarme, Jacob no podía darse cuenta que estaba mal

Llegamos al restaurante y a diferencia de la última vez no teníamos todo un piso para los dos, aunque eso era lo de menos teniendo a Jacob a mi lado


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

_**Capitulo XXXIV**_

**Renesmee Pov**

Jacob me estaba esperando en la entrada apoyado contra su auto, cuando me vio lo abrace fuerte

-Esta hermosa- apoyo su frente contra la mía

-Gracias- tome su mano y sonreí

-Qué pasa?-me miro curioso

-Es la primera vez que nos tomamos de la mano en la calle de la mano- empecé a reírme y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro

-Tal vez…

-Espera, no digas nada, voy a grabar este momento en mi mente junto a otros recuerdos de los dos- cerré los ojos y los abrí cuando sentí los labios de Jacob sobre los míos

-Quiero saber cuáles son esos recuerdos

-No lo sé ¿acaso tú no tienes?

-Se hace tarde- me miro serio

Llegamos al restaurante y a diferencia de la última vez no teníamos todo un piso para los dos, aunque eso era lo de menos teniendo a Jacob a mi lado, estaba más relajada de lo que creí, trate de pensar lo menos posible en Riley y en las cosas malas y pasar un buen momento con Jacob.

La cena transcurrió normal, yo no deja de observar a Jacob, me tenía totalmente hipnotizada

-Si sigues mirándome de ese modo te llevare al baño y no pasara nada bueno

-Propuestas indecentes en un restaurante?- comencé a reír- dejo de mirarte- tome un bocado

-Gallina- rio

-Sensata querrás decir, ya vuelvo voy al baño- reí

-Quieres que te acompañe- me desafío

-No, de verdad voy al baño, no me sigas- sonreí

De verdad estaba disfrutando de esta cena con Jacob, estaba esperando para entrar al baño y escuche una voz que hizo que toda mi piel se erice, me puse detrás de una señora bastante grande y la vi reflejada en el espejo del baño, era ella, mi desesperación comenzó a crecer más y más, no podía salir, ella podía verme reflejada también en el espejo

-No es un amor Riley, invitarnos a este restaurante por mi cumpleaños- sonrió

-Si te has sacado la lotería con ese chico, mi hijo me regalo una cafetera para mi cumpleaños- otra mujer le respondió

Un baño se desocupo y entre casi corriendo , mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, comencé a llorar y tape mi boca para que no se escuche ¿Por qué tenían que pasar estas cosas? Mi temor más grande, verlos de nuevo a ellos creció ¿y si él también estaba ahí afuera? Empecé a respirar con dificultad, me di vuelta y vomite

Ella no me había visto estaba segura que no me había visto, me pare y acomode mi pelo y mi vestido, pase mi dedos por debajo de los ojos para arreglar el maquillaje, respire profundo y abrí la puerta, ella seguía hablando con esa mujer ¿Por qué no se había ido ya?, mire hacia abajo volteando el rostro en otra dirección para no verla, salí del baño corriendo, vi de lejos a Jacob él me quedo mirando, me voltee y mire hacia el baño, no podía quedarme en ese lugar, así que corrí hacia la salida

No sé cuantas cuadras corrí, me detuve cuando sentí que me faltaba el aire y comencé a llorar, cuando mis nervios se tranquilizaron solo un poco comencé a caminar, no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar al apartamento, me senté en una banca de una plaza y suspire, estuve demasiado tiempo sentada ahí, seguramente Jacob estaba molesto en este momento por haberme ido de esa manera, pero no podía estar ahí, no tenía ni celular ni plata encima ¿Cómo volvería?

Tome un taxi y cuando llegue al apartamento, le pedí a Ben que me preste algo de dinero, subí al ascensor demasiado nerviosa, estaba por entrar y suspire, seguramente si Jacob ya estaba en el apartamento me aria mil y un preguntas, no tenía la tarjeta para entrar, así que toque la puerta, estuve casi 20 minutos esperando a que abra

-Llegaste- Jacob me miro mal

-Gracias, pensé que no abrirías- susurre

-Por qué…?

-No quiero hablar del tema- entre quitándome los zapatos- quiero ir a dormir- encare a la habitación

-No, hasta que no me digas que mierda paso en el restaurante ¿Por qué saliste corriendo como una loca?

-Yo...Jacob…yo….perdón por haberme ido así- no podía sostenerla la mirada

-No te pedí una disculpa, sino una respuesta- grito

-No puedo…

Vi todo negro y me desmaye

Me desperté en la habitación, Jacob estaba sentado al lado mío observándome

-Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto

-Mareada, me duele la cabeza

-El medico está en camino

-No hace falta que…

-Hace falta los desmayos no son juegos

El medico llego y me reviso

-Estoy bien fue un simple desmayo puede explicárselo a Jacob

-Últimamente hay algo que la preocupe?- el medico pregunto

-No…- me encogí de hombros

-Pues por los síntomas que Jacob me explico que tuviste antes del desmayo, es muy probable que sea por stress

-Stress, no hago casi nada de que podría estresarme? – sonreí

-No hace falta hacer mucho para estresarse, el stress puede ser emocional también, trata de no sobrecargarte, dormir bien- sonrió

-¿Tiene que tomar algún medicamento?-Jacob me miro serio

-No, no hace falta, es más que nada cuestión de relajación, cuidar bien el organismo y el cuerpo

-Está bien gracias- Jacob lo acompaño afuera

-Yo me di vuelta, quedando de espaldas al lugar de Jacob y me tape hasta la cabeza

-Renesmee- Jacob hablo

-No quiero hablar del por qué- solloce- solo perdóname ¿sí?

-Está bien, no te preocupes, cuando sientas que esta lista para decirme que fue lo que paso, te escuchare, solo espero que no tardes mucho en estar lista, me preocupas- me abrazo

-No eres más que una puta- grito

-Por favor yo no…- no dejaba de sollozar

-Meterte con mi marido- me arrastro de los pelos desde la habitación a la cocina- después de que te acogimos como un miembro más de la familia- empezó a golpearme

-Yo no hice nada él me…- me abrace a su pierna cuando lo vi entrar

-Y le hechas la culpa- comenzó a patearme- crees que porque eres joven y bonita puedes estar calentando a hombres casados- grito tomándome nuevamente del pelo- debería marcarte, para que no puedas estarte de ofrecida con ningún otro hombre ¿Quién querría a una mujer toda marcada? Ni mi hijo te querrá después de que sepa lo que has hecho con mi marido, con su padre- me pateo nuevamente

-No por favor, no más, no más- solloce demasiado débil

-Veras lo que es bueno- saco un cuchillo del cajón

Me desperté completamente traspirada, toque mi abdomen, había sido tan real como ese día, me dolía el cuerpo y el corazón como esa noche, nunca la iba a olvidar, estaría en mi mente por siempre y no quería que sea así, me di vuelta y Jacob estaba durmiendo demasiado placido, pase mi mano por su frente, él no tenía por qué estar cargando y preocupándose por alguien como yo, estaba completamente rota y creer que Jacob podría repararme un poco había sido un error, solo lograría lastimarlo si seguía junto a él

-Lo siento – susurre

Me levante de la cama tome de la mesita de luz una hoja y una lapicera y escribí una nota para Jacob y la deje de su lado, le di un beso en la frente, me dirigí al baño y cerré con llave.

Tomar un espejo de mano rompiéndolo tratando de hacer el menor de los silencios, agarre un pedazo de vidrio cerré los ojos y respire profundo

Hazlo rápido. Pensé

Corte mis venas y me senté en un rincón en el baño

Jacob Pov

Me di vuelta y sentí la cama vacía

-Renesmee- el llame

Vi luz en el baño, me estire y fui hasta la cocina por un vaso con agua, volví y vi en mi mesita un papel doblado, lo abrí y era la letra de Renesmee

"LO SIENTO, PERO NO QUIERO QUE CARGUES CON ALGUIEN COMO YO, NO ESTOY BIEN, NUNCA LO ESTARÉ, SOLO QUIERO TERMINAR CON MI DOLOR, LO SIENTO, GRACIAS POR HABERME DEJADO FORMAR PARTE DE TU VIDA TE AMO"

-Renesmee- toque la puerta-Renesmee- toque más fuerte

Esperaba no haya hecho lo que imaginaba, me aleje un poco para tomar impulso y le di una patada en la puerta, estaba tirada en el suelo,

-Hey- me acerque a ella y vi que respiraba, tome dos toallas y rodee sus muñecas, la levante del suelo y la lleve directamente al hospital

-No morirá- me respondió el medico

-Lo sé, pero al parecer ella ve muchas películas, creyó que cortando sus venas morirá- respondí molesto- gracias por la rapidez para atenderla

¿Cómo podía haber hecho algo así? ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza?

La observe por la ventana, ella estaba sentada mirando hacia afuera, tenía demasiadas ganas de entrar y gritarle

-Pregunto por usted, si quiere puede entrar a verla ¿tengo una pregunta?

-Si diga

-Ella toma algo para la depresión?

-Sí, lo toma- respondí

-Ha pensado que tal vez lo mejor sería internarla por un tiempo?

-Ella no está loca- lo mire mal

-No es por locura, he llamado al psiquiatra y si ella tiene tendencias suicidas, tal vez debería de internarla por un tiempo

-Gracias por el consejo, entrare a verla- respondí molesto

-Trate de estar tranquilo y no le reproche nada, no es algo que ella necesite en este momento ¿sí? Necesita contención

-Está bien- conteste y entre

-Lo siento- susurro sin mirarme

-No quiero escucharte hablar, el médico me dijo que no te reproche nada, pero… ¿acaso eres estúpida? Una nota tan infantil- la saque de mi bolsillo la hice un bollo y la tire sobre sus pies- ni siquiera sabes suicidarte

-Jacob yo…

-Tendrías que haber cortado aquí- toque su cuello- o aquí toque bajo de su axila- o aquí toque su pierna- ¿las muñecas? ¿Acaso querías llamar la atención?

-Lo siento- susurro y comenzó a llorar

-No me interesan tus disculpas en este momento, eres tan egoísta…no se siquiera a que entren estoy demasiado molesto como para mirarte o escucharte- Salí de la habitación

Regrese al departamento y comencé a armar mi bolso y el de ella, era claro que de verdad necesitaba ese pueblucho y pasar tiempo con Rosalie y el idiota de Emmett. Fui del lado de su mesita y tome de ahí sus documentos, una cajita, unas agendas y cuadernos y los metí en esa mochila horrible que se cargaba y no dejaba que le compre otra, encontré una tarjeta de presentación

Riley Biers ¿Biers? Como Renesmee, la di vuelta y del otro lado decía llámame ¿Qué diablos era…? Tome el teléfono para llamar al número y mi celular sonó, guarde la tarjeta dentro de mesita de luz para no perderla

-Diga…hola ¿Quién del otro lado? Renesmee sé que eres tú y dejaste tu celular en privado, trata de dormir, mañana cuando te den el alta hablaremos- corte, me tire en la cama y cerré los ojos

Subí al auto los bolsos y arranque al hospital, firme todos los papeles del alta de Renesmee y partimos al aeropuerto, ella no emitía ningún sonido, el semáforo se puso en rojo y resople

-Yo…- aclaro su garganta- lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento…Jacob solo pensé en mí y en mi dolor, me duele el cuerpo y el corazón siento que me puedo hasta morir de lo asfixiada que me siento, no pensé en ti ni en mí, no pensé en nada, solo en parar todo lo que me dolía, sé que actué de forma egoísta, pero a veces siento que no podrá seguir- comenzó a sollozar

-Tranquila, hagamos de cuenta que no pasó nada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer- respondí acariciando su pelo

-Está bien- sonrió- ¿A dónde iremos?- seco sus lagrimas

-Iremos a Forks por unos días

-De verdad?- sonrió- gracias- apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

-Sé que en Forks estarás mejor

-Sí, Forks me hace bien- suspiro

Llegamos a Forks y Sam nos estaba esperando junto a Quimey

-Tía- el grito y vino corriendo a ella

-Quimey- como te extrañe ella lo abrazo, siento que pasaron años

-Señor Black, Señorita bienvenidos- Sam nos sonrió

-Gracias- respondí

En la casa todos nos estaban esperando, Rosalie casi desarma de un abrazo a Renesmee

-Te extrañe demasiado Nessie- Rosalie no la soltaba

-Yo también- Renesmee la abrazo fuerte

-Hey pasa algo? Pelearon en el camino?- Rosalie me miro

-Creo que está emocionada porque extrañaba Forks- respondí

-De verdad Ness- Rosalie le pregunto y Renesmee solo asintió

-Pequeña- Billy abrió sus brazos

-Señor Black, lo extrañe ella sonrió

-Yo también, que bueno que vinieron de vistas- me sonrió

-Pequeña- Emmett le sonrió

-Emmett- sonrió y lo abrazo- de verdad esto se siente como estar en casa- les sonrió a los tres

-Llevare las maletas- resople

-Te ayudo- Rosalie sonrió

-Jake que está pasando entre ustedes? Eso de que llora porque está emocionada, no lo creo- Que le paso en las muñecas que tiene esas pulseras tan exageradas?

-No es obvio- resople y mire por la ventana ella estaba junto con Emmett paseando a Billy

-Oh, porque ella…?

-No lo sé, aunque no creo que me lo diga, Rosalie quiero que…

-Que le saque la respuesta?- me miro intrigada

-No, quiero que la cuides

-Qué?

-Me iré

-Pero… ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes que tomas esta decisión?

-Necesito pensar, ella no está bien y yo no sé cómo ayudarla, estar cerca de ella y no saber qué le pasa, que piensa me está enfermando, en el trabajo no dejo de pensar en ella y con lo que hizo ahora, tendría que quedarme las 24 horas del día pegado a ella, creo que a ambos nos ara bien alejarnos un poco, lo de ayer me molesto mucho, la frase de recién, ella cerca de ustedes se siente como si estuviese en un su hogar no conmigo, yo no le puedo dar eso

-No quiso decir eso, no lo tomes así- Rosalie toco mi hombro

-Lo tengo decidido por eso el traje- respondí

-Ella sufrirá

-Tengo que hablar con ella

-Te iras ya?- me miro sorprendida- Jacob no te hagas y le hagas esto, tu estas así por que la amas ¿o me equivoco? No huyas de ese sentimiento

-Te puedo pedir un favor, cuando me esté yendo quiero que la distraigas para que no se dé cuenta

-Te iras ya?

-Si- Salí de la habitación

Subí todo al auto y volví adentro dirigiéndome al jardín de atrás

-Jacob no está hermoso el día- Renesmee sonrió

-Para la época en la que estamos si- le respondí

Ella se acercó a mí y rodeo con brazo el mío y enlazo nuestras manos recostando su cabeza en brazo y suspiro

-Tenemos que hablar

-Está bien- me miro seria

Fuimos al estudio y comencé a caminar de un lado a otro

-Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada

-Renesmee lo mejor sería que tú te quedes aquí y yo vuelva solo, a ti te hace bien este lugar, yo lo detesto, creo que lo mejor sería terminar- la mire serio

-De que hablas? Esto es una broma

-No, estoy hablándote enserio

-Si es por lo que paso…yo te juro que

-Nada de lo que digas va a hacer que yo cambie de opinión, lo tengo decidido

-Me trajiste aquí para dejarme? Crees que no puedo volver a Nueva York e ir al departamento ¿Por qué me estas tomando?- comenzó a llorar

-No vengas a Nueva York daré la orden de que no te dejen entrar ni a la empresa ni a mi departamento

-Jacob no me hagas esto, por favor, sé que te lastime con lo que hice, pero no fue en contra de ti, no me dejes, no voy a poder…

-Sí que podrás

Salí del estudio y comencé a subir las escaleras, Renesmee paso por al lado mío y subió primero y entro en la habitación

-Te iras ahora?- seguía llorando

-No

-Entonces tengo tiempo de convencerte para que te quedes

-No comimos nada desde que salimos del hospital y tú tienes que alimentarte bien

-Ahora te preocupas?- me miro mal

-Iré a comer algo- Salí de la habitación

Le mande un mensaje a Rosalie para qué suba a distraer a Renesmee, Salí de la casa demasiado rápido y le dije a Sam que me lleve nuevamente al aeropuerto

Renesmee Pov

Estaba por seguir a Jacob y me cruce con Rosalie

-Renesmee que pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando? ¿Peleaste con Jacob? ¿Cuál fue la razón de venir a Forks?

-Tengo que hablar con él

-Si Jacob está molesto, déjalo unos momentos solo, para que se relaje, si no te gritara y te hará sentir mal

-Lo merezco, tengo que hablar con él, lo lastime, lo se…yo no intentaba hacerlo sentir mal

-Ven hablemos- tomo mi mano y me condujo a la habitación-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Me dejo…yo…Rosalie, habla con él, yo sé que él te estima mucho, te aprecia como una amiga, dile que me perdone, yo no lo quiero perder, él es lo único que me hace bien, ayer me sentí asfixiada, pero eso no significa que no lo ame, yo lo amo demasiado, no voy a poder estar sin él

-Hablare con él- me abrazo- hablare

Bajamos juntas y fuimos directo a la cocina, ella me preparo un sándwich de mermelada con un vaso de leche tibia

-Iras a hablar con Jacob?- le pregunte

-Si- suspiro y miro hacia afuera

-Qué pasa?- observe sus expresiones

-Nada, lo buscare para que hablemos- sonrió y se fue

Terminado de comer fui a buscar a Rosalie para saber si estaba hablando con Jacob, pero la vi platicando con Emmett

-Hablaste con él?

-Creo que salió a caminar, no lo encontré, cuando llegue hablare con él

Subí a la habitación de forma veloz y vi que había cuatro valijas, no se había llevado nada, me acerque a ellas y las abrí, todas tenían ropa mía, baje nuevamente corriendo y fui hacia la entrada, no estaba el auto ni Sam.

No se podía haber ido, él me había dicho que todavía no lo iba a hacer, que estúpida ¿Cómo le creí?

-Renesmee- Rosalie toco mi hombro

-Tú sabias- le grite y la empuje- ¿por qué lo hiciste?- comencé a llorar

-Renesmee dale tiempo y espacio, sé que te ama y va volver, solo que se siente ofuscado por todo lo que paso

-Es mi culpa

Habían pasado 3 días y Jacob no volvía, tampoco respondía mis llamadas, así que hice los más sensato, compre un pasaje para ir y hablar con él, tenía que explicarle por qué había hecho eso, tenía que decirle todo, no podía esconderlo más ya que esconder la verdad era perderlo y no soportaba eso

Llegue al hotel y respire profundo

-Señorita Biers- Ben me miro sorprendido

-Hola Ben- encare hacia el ascensor

-Lo lamento pero Jacob me tiene prohibido que la deje subir

-Ben, llámalo y dile que esto aquí ¿sí? Sé que el vendrá, tengo algunas pertenencias arriba

-El señor Black, me dijo que usted regresaría, así que dejo esto aquí- puso la guitarra en el mostrador

-Me quedare aquí esperándolo- suspire

El tiempo no pasaba más cuando el llego, sentí que mi corazón se paralizo, estaba junto con una chica demasiada hermosa, los quede mirando a ambos

-Que haces aquí?- me miro molesto

-No paso ni una semana- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Viniste por esa cosa- miro mi guitarra

-Sí, solo vine por ella- respondí y Salí casi corriendo de ahí

Volví a Forks, pero no tenía ganas de quedarme en casa de ellos, me costó demasiado converse a Billy que al no ser nada de Jacob no podía seguir viviendo ahí, estar en esa cosa solo me hacía sentir más deprimida, por lo que decidí alquilar una habitación en la vieja pensión de Forks.

***un mes después***

Sus palabras seguían retumbando en mi cabeza aunque ya casi había pasado un mes y no tenía noticias suyas, lo extrañaba horrores pero él había decidido alejarse de mí, Yo estaba segura de que él sentía algo por mí, pero con su forma de actuar ya no entendía nada, solo veía como mi mundo se venía abajo, no quería comer mi apetito estaba cerrado pero comía ya que no quería que eso lo afecte, apenas podía dormir las pesadillas habían vuelto, no podía quedarme en lo de Billy ya que solo pensaba en Jacob así que me había mudado al pueblo, había conseguido trabajo con Rosalie en la tienda Newton con eso me alquilaba una habitación arriba de esta, esta era mi vida sin Jacob, tendría que aprender rápido a quitármelo del corazón aunque eso sería imposible 

-Renesmee, mañana es 24 Billy me dijo que vayas a pasar navidad en la casa

-No lo creo, prefiero quedarme en la pensión- susurre

-Sola?- me miro sorprendida- claro que no- la pasaremos juntas y si quieres para el 31 te vienes conmigo y Emmett iremos con la familia de él

-No seré una carga- respondí acomodando las cosas

-Carga? Eres como nuestra hija, adoramos que estrés siempre con nosotros, ir los tres al cine, a cenar- río

-Sabía que lo sacarías en cara- reí

-Renesmee, no nos molestas, eres nuestro buen tercio- rio- ven a pasar las fiestas con nosotros, vendrá Esme, Carlisle sus hijos

Ellos seguramente podrían decirme algo sobre Jacob

-Qué diablos, es tan bien

-Esa es la actitud

-Pero no he comprado nada

-Vamos a comprar cuando salgamos de aquí, no gastaremos nuestro sueldo en regalos igual, será módico pero lindo sonrió

-Sí, módico pero lindo- sonreí

-Te traje algo calentito- Rosalie puso el café delante mío y lo destapo

-Qué asco- quita eso- lleve mi mano a la boca

-Qué pasa? Que tiene- lo olio

-Me dieron ganas de vomitar, creo que las alitas de pollo que compre antes de ayer estaban en mal estado, hoy en la mañana vomite y me he sentido extraña desde hace días

-Extraña?

-Me duren los pechos y la cintura, creí que me estaba por venir el periodo, pero todavía nada- suspire

-Tu no estarás?- me miro el abdomen

-Qué? No, no lo estoy

-Porque estas tan segura?

-No puedo estar embarazada y tampoco lo quiero- termine de acomodar las cosas y me fui tras el mostrador

-Hay posibilidades?

-No lo estoy- la mire molesta

-Está bien

Pasamos lo que quedaba de trabajo en silencio, en el receso por el almuerzo Rosalie había desaparecido, pase mi mano por mi vientre, no podía estar embarazada, estaría completamente sola de ser así, Jacob me seguiría ignorando si lo estuviese, él tampoco quería hijos, y menos con migo, él me odiaba, estaba casi segura de eso

-Ten- Rosalie puso una bolsita frente a mis ojos

-Qué es?- lo abrí

-Feliz navidad, ve al baño y nos quitaremos las dudas

-Rosalie…

-Renesmee, si lo estas tendrás que empezar a alimentarte bien e ir a todos los controles, sé que estas tomando unos remedios, tenemos que preguntar si perjudican tu embarazo, también deberías de volver a la casa, en parte es tuya por tener al nieto del…

-Dame y deja de hablar tanto- resople y fui al baño

5 minutos, suspire caminaba de un lado a otro

-Y?-Rosalie toco la puerta y le abrí

-Entra ¿pusiste llave?

-Claro- suspiro también ¿Cuánto falta?- estaba más ansiosa que yo

-2 minutos- no dejaba de caminar sosteniendo fuerte el celular en la mano tomando el tiempo

Cuando pasaron los 5 minutos, las dos nos acercamos a ver, sentí que mis piernas se aflojaron al ver dos rayitas

-Renesmee felicidades- me abrazo

-No puedo- comencé a llorar y la aparte- apenas puedo conmigo como cuidare a un bebe sola?

-No estás sola, estoy yo, esta Emmett, Billy Jacob

-Jacob no me ama, seguro se olvidó de que existo, perdón Rosalie pero necesito irme

-Cierro y te acompaño

-Está bien, no are nada malo- pase mi mano por mi pelo tratando de tranquilizarme

-Está bien, yo me quedo ve directo a la pensión. Llamare para saber si estás ahí

-Si- tome mi abrigo y Salí

Llegue a la pensión y me tire en la cama, toque mi vientre y comencé a llorar, estaba embarazada, estaba algo feliz, pero no lo suficiente, necesitaba a Jacob más que a nada en este momento.

Tome el celular y le marque y me desvió directamente a buzón de voz, así que corte, me levante de la cama, mire mi veinte y suspire

-Yo te voy a proteger- susurre y sonreí secándome las lagrimas

Llegue temprano a lo de Billy para ayudar a preparar las cosas para la noche, pero Rosalie no me daba hacer nada, era demasiado evidente, así que pase casi todo el tiempo hablando con Billy, cuando los demás llegaron quería demasiado saber de Jacob aunque no sabía cómo preguntar por él.

El timbre sonó y mire extrañada ya estaban todos aquí, me levante y vi por la mirilla y era Jacob ¿Por qué toco en vez de entrar? Respire profundo y abrí

-Hola- me miro serio

Yo solo moví la cabeza, las palabras no me salían

Él entro sin voltear ni siquiera a volver a verme, yo apoye la cabeza en la puerta, recosté mi peso en ella y respire profundo, hoy sería una larga noche, solo esperaba que Rosalie no diga nada, antes de que yo pueda hablar de forma tranquila con él


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

_**Capitulo XXXV**_

**Renesmee Pov**

—Hola— Jacob me miro serio

Las palabras no me salían, sentía que él era una alucinación de mi miente, yo solo moví la cabeza y me hice a un lado

Él entro sin siquiera voltear a verme de nuevo, respire profundo y recosté la cabeza en la puerta, tirando todo mi peso sobre ella, hoy si sería una larga noche, solos esperaba que Rosalie no diga, no quería que él piense que yo lo quería atar de alguna a mi lado, tenía que hablar de forma calma con él y hoy no me sentía preparada

Respire nuevamente profundo y salí hacia la gran sala, todos estaban demasiado felices sonriendo, según lo que me había dicho Alice Jacob hace bastante no venía a pasar las fiestas con Billy.

Rosalie me miro y luego a Jacob haciéndome señas raras, mire hacia otro lado para ignorarla, sentándome lo más lejos de Jacob

—Renesmee, me acompañas a la cocina para ver si ya está todo listo— Rosalie sonrió

—Está bien— deje mi lugar y fui directo a la cocina

—Le dirás todo ¿no? — Rosalie no podía ocultar su sonrisa

—¿Qué? No… no me siento lista para decirla nada— susurre

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que hice que venga por nada? — se cruzó de brazos y suspiro

—Que le dijiste? — la mire mal

—Le dije que tú no estabas muy bien estos últimos días, que no estas comiendo ni descansando bien y…

—!Rosalie estás loca! — chille molesta

—Acaso es una mentira?— me miro asombrada- no estas comiendo ni durmiendo bien y estas embarazada y él tiene derecho a saberlo

—No digo que no se lo diré, pero tampoco me puedes obligar a decírselo

—Renesmee, mientras el más rápido lo sepa menor presión será la que tú sientas— toco mi mano

—Se lo diré cuando me sienta cómoda y preparada— suspire y Salí lleno nuevamente a la sala

—Bella ¿de cuánto estas? — Rosalie sonrió al preguntarlo

—Pues estoy de 5 meses— Bella sonrió tocando se vientre

—Wow 5 meses, que lindo ¿ya saben que es?

—No, no sabemos

—Yo ya quiero tener uno ¿verdad Emmett?

—Claro que si… tal vez algo más adelante

—Jasper y yo también estamos buscando, queremos darle un primito o primita a nuestra futura sobrina— Alice sonrió emocionada

—Sería estupendo que todas tengamos un bebé para la misma época, que sea por contagio como a veces se da, solo faltamos tú y…— Rosalie sonrió

—¿Bella entonces todavía no saben de qué color aran el cuarto del bebe? — interrumpí a Rosalie

—Estamos pensando en algún color pastel, todavía no tenemos decidido

—Oh

—Renesmee ¿tú de qué color pintarías la habitación de un bebé?- Rosalie pregunto

—Pues yo… de un color gris pastel muy claro o colores tierra— respondí

Mi mirada se cruzó un momento con la de Jacob y mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, él me hizo una seña, pero lo ignore, ya sabía cuál era la razón por la que había venido, de seguro Rosalie había exagerado en su cuento de que no me estaba alimentando bien, volví a mirarlo y él estaba entretenido hablando con Jasper, Emmett y Edward

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, fuimos todos a la mesa Rosalie me había sentado en frente de Jacob, el olor de la comida revoluciono a mi estómago y me agarro una arcada fuerte, me levante rápido y fui al baño y vomite, inhale hondo abriendo la puerta para volver

—Me asustaste ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunte a Jacob desviando la mirada hacia otra dirección

—¿Por qué no estas comiendo? — me pregunto serio

—Rosalie…ella exagera, pensó que tal vez…si te llamaba para esta fecha podríamos reconciliarnos

—Entonces… ¿tú no estás mal de salud?

—No— sonreí— estoy bien tú… ¿estabas preocupado por mí?

—Ella me dijo "si se muere de hambre será tu culpa" así que vine a ver como estabas, si te veía mal te llevaría a internar a un hospital hasta que te recuperes para que Rosalie deje de fastidiarme

—Pues te mintió

—Me alegra saberlo, la idea que alguien se mate de hambre por otra persona me parece estúpido, nadie vale más que tu propia vida…sabiendo esto

—Jacob…— toque su brazo— yo…perdón por lo que hice…yo no

—No somos nada, así que no me interesa saberlo— dio media vuelta volviendo a la sala

Entre nuevamente en el baño y me largue a llorar

—Renesmee— tocaron la puerta— te estas tardando mucho en volver ¿estás bien?

—No me quiero quedar aquí— abrí la puerta abrazándome a Rosalie

—¿Que paso?

—Fue estúpido que lo llames, a él no le intereso

—No es así…él

—Me dijo que no éramos nada, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar, no puedo seguir aquí

—Está bien— respiro profundo— le diremos a Emmett que nos lleve

Fui por mi abrigo y volví a despedirme de Billy

—¿Porque tienes tu abrigo? ¿Ya te vas?

—Mi vecina me llamo y me dijo que hay olor a quemado en mi casa, creo que me deje algo en el fuego y para prevenir un incendio iré a ver que paso— sonreí

—¿Pero vuelves?— me miro preocupado

—Claro que sí— sonreí— no me tardare nada— hasta más tarde— agite mi mano saludando a todos con una gran sonrisa

En el camino a mi departamento íbamos en silencio

—Perdón…creí que si Jacob te veía…no lo sé… se daría cuenta que te ama y sin ti no puede vivir

—El me dejo aquí, sin importarle mucho como estaba… él no me ama, no puede se ama a si mismo más que a cualquier otra persona, no puede ver más allá de sus narices

—Creí que eras la chica que lo sacaría de esa forma de pensar, te mira diferente, con afecto, lo vi cuando entraste, es solo que es demasiado estúpido como para darse cuenta, es un miedoso, pero… Renesmee si tú le dices que esta embarazada, con eso lo terminaras de cambiar, le darás lo que la más ansia aunque lo niegue su propia familia, su propio hogar

—¿Que tu estas qué? — Emmett freno de golpe

—Sorpresa— sonreí— estoy embarazada

—Si bien esa basura de persona no me cae bien. Deberías de decírselo, que se haga cargo de sus actos y si no quiere le acomodo los pensamientos

—No me interesa decírselo— suspire

—Renesmee…

—Rosalie, no… a él no le intereso ¿Por qué le tengo que contar algo que si es importante para mí? No me interesa tenerlo cerca, no me interesa que alguien que no me ama y de seguro vera como un error que este embarazada este cerca de mí, no me interesa nada de su vida que siga acostándose con todas las mujeres que se le cruzan, yo are esto sola

—Puedes decir cien veces que no te interesa, pero eso no cambiara que te interese

—Estas equivocada— Emmett me miro serio— no estás sola, yo aquí estoy y Rosalie también, te ayudaremos en lo que necesites— sonrió

—Gracias— le devolví la sonrisa

Me costó mucho convencer a Rosalie que vuelva que estaría bien quedándome sola, pero era lo que más necesitaba, mi estómago rugió de hambre así que fui a la heladera y me comí unas patas de pollo que habían quedado de la noche anterior, había dado varias vueltas en la cama tratando de dormir pero no podía fui a darme una ducha y cuando salí me recosté en la cama, estaba cansada pero no tenía sueño, ver a Jacob me había dolido demasiado y más por la forma en que me hablo ¿cómo le diría que estaba embarazada? De seguro me diría que era una patraña para engatusarlo, tal vez desaparecer de Forks y que él no sepa nada sería lo mejor, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin más.

Escuche que llamaron a la puerta, me seque de forma rápida las lágrimas y mire a todos lados, mire el celular eran pasadas las 5, volvieron a tocar y me sobre exalte ¿Quién podía ser a esta hora?

—¿Quien?— pregunte un poco lejos de la puerta y volvieron a tocar

Respire profundo y vi por la mirilla, Jacob estaba en la puerta me aleje un poco y volvió a tocar, respire profundo y abrí

—¿Que quieres?— lo quede mirando

—¿Puedo pasar? — me quedo mirando

—No, dime que quieres— me cruce de brazos- y que sea rápido estaba durmiendo

—Saber cómo estas realmente

—Bien, ya te lo dije— quise cerrar la puerta, me lo impidió y paso

—Rosalie me dijo que no exagero, que tú me estas mintiendo

Mataría a Rosalie por ser tan metida

—Rosalie está exagerando, puedes salir— abrí más la puerta para que salga

—Renesmee…

—Tú me dejaste y te olvidaste de forma rápida de mí, vete y no te preocupes, estaré bien, estoy bien…no necesito esto, no hoy… así que por favor sal de mi departamento, te estoy hablando en serio- lo mire lo menos que puede

Jacob se acercó a mí y se quedó parado enfrente de mí

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que me vaya

¿Por qué me estaba haciendo esto? Quería que se quede pero no lo podía dejar que siga haciendo conmigo lo que se le antoje, dejarme volver tratarme como la misma nada ¿esto que era?

—Jacob…— respire profundo— vete— levante la vista y lo mire diciendo lo último

—No— me dijo besándome

—¿Quien te crees?— Lo empuje y limpie mi boca

—Yo…

—No puedes venir y simplemente besarme, yo no soy un juguete tuyo…no me interesa darme un revolcón contigo ni nada que se le parezca

—Te necesito

—Cuando más te necesite me diste la espalda, hoy te comportaste de forma grosera conmigo, no tengo por qué escuchar nada de lo que quieras decirme

—Estaba asustado…cuando te vi en el baño y hoy cuando te disculpaste… me molesto pero más que nada me asusta la idea de que lo intentes nuevamente

—Me mandaste aquí cosa que si nuevamente lo intentaba por lo menos no estaría cerca para arruinar tu vida, tú y yo ya no éramos nada, así que no cargarías con eso

—Aquí tienes contención, eso es algo te puedo dar, porque no es como hacerlo

—No es que no puedes, no quieres

No podía decirle que estaba embarazada, él mismo lo estaba diciendo, él no podía darme la contención que yo necesitaba, antes de confesárselo necesitaba que él me diga que me amaba, no podía obligarlo a estar a mi lado solo por un bebé

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero déjame quedarme aquí contigo hoy— se acercó más a mí— eres tan hermosa…tan perfecta, extrañaba demasiado tu aroma, la calidez de tu cuerpo- beso mi cuello

—No…— me aleje bastante de él, quiero que te vayas- respire profundo tratando de controlar mis emociones

—No me iré— se cruzó de brazos y fue caminado hasta mi pequeña sala, si podía llamarse así y se sentó

—Jacob, estoy cansada, no tengo ganas de seguir tu juego ¿puedes irte?

—No— respondío divertido con la situación

—Está bien— cerré con llave— quédate ahí, no me importa, yo me iré a dormir— camine a la habitación

—¿Puedo ir cuando te duermas?

—¿Recuerdas esto?— volví con el gas pimienta- te lo are tragar si te acercas a esa puerta- lo mire mal

—Me arriesgare entonces— sonrió

Fui a la habitación y tome el teléfono

—Comisaria de Forks

—Jefe Swan?— susurre

—Sí

—Soy Renesmee…no sé si se acuerde de mi

—Renesmee, la niña que trabaja o trabajaba para Billy— respondió

—La misma, tengo un problema

—Dime que pasa

—Es Jacob…él se metió en mi departamento y no se quiere ir

—¿Te ha amenazado? O intento…?

—No…no- suspire— nada de eso, pero necesito que se valla, irrumpió en mi casa sin permiso, quiero que se lo venga a llevar por violar la intimidad de mi hogar

—Ok ¿Dónde te encuentras?

—La vieja posada

—Voy en camino

—Gracias— corte

Me senté en mi cama hasta que escuche que tocaron la puerta

—Quien es a esta hora?— me miro serio- acaso esperas a alguien?

—Claro que si— sonreí

—¿Que haces aquí? — Jacob miro serio a el jefe de policía

—La señorita Bears ha llamado a la comisaria diciendo que alguien se metió en su departamento

—¿Es una broma?— Jacob me miro mal

—No lo es, solo vengo a cumplir con la ley— el jefe Swan se encogió de hombros

—Charlie me conoces hace años, conoces a mi padre, por Dios eres el amigo— Jacob protesto

—Jacob yo sé que…

—Tenemos una pequeña discusión de pareja, no hace falta esto— Jacob resoplo— puedes irte tranquilo— sonrió

—Él te tiene que sacar ¿pelea de pareja? Nosotros no somos nada, tú mismo lo dijiste, así que vete de mi casa o que el Jefe Swan te saque esposado

—Ves es una simple pelea de pareja

—No lo es- le respondí— deja de repetirlo

—Charlie…

—No me meteré en los problemas que hay entre ustedes— sonrió— se ve que tienen que hablar

—Gracias— Jacob sonrió y el Jefe Swan dio media vuelta para salir

—Acaso es una broma— grite— quiero que te vayas ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no puede hacer su trabajo y sacarlo? No lo quiero en mi casa, él solo… solo quiere… alguien a quien follarse y vino al lugar equivocado— respire profundo— no lo quiero en mi casa- solloce

—Renesmee…—Jacob se acerco

—No, vete ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¿Por qué no puedes respetar a los demás? ¿Quieres quedarte? Perfecto quédate, yo me iré a dormir a una plaza- fui hasta mi habitación y tome un abrigo

—Está bien, me iré, hoy ganaste— resoplo— esto no termina aquí

—Adiós— dije ignorándolo lo más que pude

Apenas había cerrado la puerta comencé a llorar, odiaba todo lo que Jacob me hacía sentir con sus cambios de humor, respire y profundo y me fui a mi cuarto me quede sentada mirando hacia afuera, ni siquiera navidad tranquila me dejaba pasar y yo creyendo que este año festejaría sintiéndome parte de una familia

Me desperté mareada, transpirada y con dolor bajo el vientre, me levante de la cama viendo todo borroso, me quede sostenida en la perilla de la puerta, me dio una fuerte puntada así que me agache abrazándome, me quede en esa posición por unos segundos, volví a la cama y tome el teléfono, mire la hora y eran las 9 de la mañana

—Hola, feliz navidad— Rosalie dijo de forma alegre

—No me siento bien— respire profundo

—¿Que paso?— pregunto preocupada

—Me duele mucho, demasiado…creo que estoy por abortar…tengo miedo— comencé a llorar

—Shh, tranquila, ya salgo para ahí, llamare al hospital para que vayan por ti y… saldré para el hospital ¿sí? Todo estará bien…ya iré por ti, tú…solo respira, nada malo va a pasar, no llores por que te subirá la presión y eso hace mal en tu estado…creo

—Mmm…— solo logre decir

—Llamare al hospital, ya te llamo— corto

**Jacob Pov**

—Como que solo tienen en funcionamiento 3 ambulancias y están siendo usando? — Escuche a Rosalie histérica— váyanse al diablo malditos pueblerinos corto

—¿Paso algo? — pregunte curioso ¿Por qué diablos quería una ambulancia?

—Has visto a Emmett?— se puso el abrigo y comenzó a caminar

—Salió, escuche que dijo algo de pasajes, no lo sé— me encogí de hombros

—Que!- grito— no…no ¿hace cuánto salió? — corrió hacia la cocina

—Rosalie que está pasando? Te sientes mal, alguien en la casa se siente mal ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital?

—No soy yo— resoplo angustiado pasando su mano por su pelo

—¿Quien…?

Tenía el presentimiento que sabía de quien estaba hablando, pero quería escucharlo de ella

—Renesmee…ella me dijo que está descompuesta y…

—Vayamos— camine a la salida

—No…no creo que ella quiera que vayas…no puedo ir contigo

—Entonces iré solo— le respondí molesto y preocupado

—Ok…ok…vayamos

Conduje a gran velocidad hasta la posada, Rosalie se bajó corriendo y yo fui detrás de ella

—Renesmee— toque la puerta

—Tengo la llave- Rosalie abrió la puerta

—Nessie— entro corriendo y fue directo a su cuarto

—No me siento bien— Renesmee estaba hecha un bollito en su cama

—Estas volando de fiebre, tenemos que ,llevarte al hospital ya ¿puedes caminar?

—No lo sé— susurro

—Te llevare hasta el auto— termine de entrar a su habitación

—¿Que hace él aquí?— susurro- Rosalie…

—Emmett no estaba, necesitaba que alguien me traiga, no te preocupes ahora por esto ¿sí?

—Ven— la levente de su cama

Renesmee tenía la frente perlada en sudor y su cuerpo quemaba, Rosalie entro en la parte detrás del auto y puso la cabeza de Renesmee en su regazo

—Tengo frio— Renesmee susurro

—Ten— me quite el abrigo y Rosalie la tapo

—Jacob, apúrate— Rosalie me miro seria- estará todo bien- acariciaba el pelo de Renesmee

Llegamos al hospital y la lleve en brazos hasta adentro, nos atendieron de forma rápida, Rosalie se fue con Renesmee y yo me quede en el pasillo

—¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo?- Eleazar toco mi hombro

—Hola…Renesmee estaba descompuesta y el traje ¿puedes averiguarme cómo sigue?

—Ya vengo— sonrió

Caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo impaciente

—Jacob— Eleazar volvió

—¿Y cómo sigue?

—Bien, tiene un cuadro de neumonía, no está avanzando así que si se la médica desde ya, estará bien, por eso la fiebre y los escalofríos, tiene una pequeña anemia, se le darán unos suplementos vitamínicos y una dieta estricta, recién termino de atenderla la obstetra y está todo bien, pero la monitoreara por una o 2 horas para que Renesmee se sienta tranquila, en algunos embarazos es normal ya que su útero se está preparando

—Gracias…¿Qué?— lo mire sin comprender

—Por cierto felicidades…yo sé que Irina… estaría feliz de que tú hayas podido rearmar tu vida, sé que serás un excelente padre

¿Renesmee estaba embarazada?

* * *

><p>por fin pude terminar el capitulo, estuve mucho tiempo trabada ya que por los exámenes ni tiempo de escribir y cuando termine de dar todo y me senté por escribir me quede...y ahora ¿que escribo? borre y escribi el cap muchas veces ya que el cap que viene es bastante importante y era la idea principal del fic, espero no tardarme en actualizar y gracias a las que siguen leyendo mi fic y me tienen paciencia en la actualización, de seguro suba algún adelanto en mi grupo de face, siempre subo algún pequeño adelanto ahi (he dejado adelantos de este cap hace una semana y anteriores), se las dejo por si quieren agregarse es groups/134673700045714/


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste_

_**Summary: **__Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él_

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Pov<strong>

Las palabras de Eleazer sonaban como latidos dentro de mi cabeza, haciendo que todo lo que estaba alrededor girase, sentía que en cualquier momento me podía explotar, fui hacia el cuarto donde Renesmee estaba y vi a Rosalie hablando con una doctora de seguro esa era la obstetra

-Jacob ¿Qué…?-Rosalie me quedo mirando- amm- desvió la vista-Renesmee está mucho mejor, quedara en observación por unas horas, al parecer ella…ella- rasco su cabeza

-No mates tus neuronas pensando, sé que está embarazada- quise pasar y ella se paró enfrente de mi

-¿A dónde vas?- me miro sorprendida

-Tengo que hablar con ella, te mueves de la puerta o te muevo

-Creo que antes deberíamos hablar- extendió sos brazos impidiéndome más el paso

-¿Hablar contigo? ¿De qué? Quítate de la puerta- tome su brazo

-Renesmee no quiere verte, creo que deberías tranquilizarte un poco y luego…

-Tranquilizarme?! Me estaba ocultando que….

-Eres un hipócrita- me interrumpió

-¿Qué mierda dices?- la mire molesto

-¿Por qué diablos crees que te hice venir? ¿Ah? Ella se enteró hace poco y estaba asustada, no quería que tú pienses que ella lo hizo para atarte ¿Cómo le pudiste haber dicho que no te importaba? ¿Qué no eran nada? ¿Tú sabes en qué estado de fragilidad emocional la dejaste? ¿Tú crees que después de decirle eso ella querrá verte?

-Aunque no quiera tendrá que hacerlo- muévete le dije más impaciente

-No, ella esta descansando, no tiene que alterarse, esta débil, no te mentí cuando dije que no se estaba alimentando bien

-Rosalie, te estoy teniendo paciencia, porque sé que te importa, pero estas acabando con ella

-Primero tranquilízate y deja que ella descanse un poco- respiro profundo

-Está bien- resople

Cuando Rosalie bajo la guarda entre a la habitación de forma rápida sin darle tiempo a reaccionar

-Jacob te dije que…

Me di vuelta y le hice señas que no haga ruido

-Ves que está dormida, sal- susurro

-Sal tú- le respondí

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Renesmee me dijo alterada

-Yo…

-Vete…Rosalie ¿que hace aquí? Dile que se vaya, no quiero verlo

-Jacob ya la escuchaste lo mejor sería que…- Rosalie toco mi brazo

-¿Qué? No- la esquive – nosotros tenemos que hablar

-No hay un nosotros entre tú y yo, no hay nada- respiro profundo- quiero que te vayas

-Estas embrazada y…

-Estoy embarazada, pero no quiero nada de ti, no arruinare tu estilo de vida, así que vete- me interrumpió

-No…- las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta quería decirle que mi vida estaba arruinada sin ella pero estaba en blanco

-No me hace bien que estés aquí, por favor por lo que más quieras, vete- sollozo

-Jacob, la estas poniendo mal, vete- Rosalie se acercó a ella

-Está bien- respondí- si es lo que quieres- me iré

Salí del cuarto y me quede mirando hacia la puerta

-Hey- Rosalie salió- tenle un poco de paciencia ¿sí?- sonrió y me abrazo- con todo el caos no te lo dije felicidades papá- rio

La aparte y la mire serio

-¿No me digas que estas molesto por que está embarazada?

-No es eso, es solo que esto es como un balde de agua helada, mi vida es un caos, la vida de ella también sin contar que es inestable emocionalmente, ya viste lo que intento hacer ¿y si lo intenta nuevamente?

-Pues, por eso yo creo que no tienes que alejarte de ella, te echara infinidad de veces de su lado pero no te apartes por nada, aunque las cosas se pongan malas

-Entendí- resople y estire la mano

-¿Qué?- me miro sin entender

-Dame las llaves de su casa, armare sus maletas y la llevare a la casa

-Jacob, no hagas eso, si lo haces solo la molestaras

-Está bien, igual dámelas, iré por algunas de mis cosas y me instalare en su casa, toma- extendí mi mano- es cambio para que tomen un taxi desde aquí

-Está bien- suspiro- pero si ella quiere que te vayas lo aras ¿entiendes?

-Lo entiendo, eso are- respondí

***Renesmee Pov***

Cuando me dieron el alta creí que estaría Jacob para llevarnos, pero por suerte se había ido, eso era lo que quería pero en el fondo me dolía y molestaba que se haya ido, tal vez de verdad lo mejor sería que Jacob se aleje de mi bebé y de mí, tenía que instar dejar de pensar en él y enfocarme en lo que ahora era realmente importante

Llegamos a la pensión y Rosalie comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

-Rosalie ¿paso algo?

-No, no nada- suspiro

-¿Por qué no abres?- la quede mirando más preocupada aun

-Perdí la llave- rasco su cabeza

-Quédate aquí, le pediré a la casera otro juego, de seguro tiene- sonrió nerviosa y bajo

Resople apoyándome en la puerta y oí ruidos dentro, me aleje un poco y gire la perilla, estaba sin llave, la abrí de forma lenta y me aleje más, mire con cuidado hacia el interior y cerré mis puños molesta

-¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa?- grite

-Llegaste, ve a recostarte- Jacob me ordeno

-¿Que…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Quién te crees que eres para mandarme?- dije más molesta

-EL padre del bebe, me dijeron que debes descansar y recuperarte ve a tu habitación o te llevo y te meto yo mismo en la cama- me dijo serio

-Te dije que no te quería ver más

-Pues lo siento eso no sucederá, ¿puedes ir a tu habitación?- se acercó a mi

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte- me aleje de él- ¿cómo entraste?- la cara de Rosalie se cruzó por mi mente- dame las llaves de Rosalie y sal de aquí

-No, Rosalie se fue y no voy a dejarte sola, no puedes quedarte sola

-¿Ahora te preocupo?

-Sí, pero también él bebe- respondió

-Tiempo atrás me dijiste que no querías ser padre y ahora ¿sí?

-Las cosas son distintas ahora, tu estas embarazada, si quería o no quería en este momento no importan- suspiro- contare hasta 3 o te meteré en tu cuarto

-Está bien- trague molesta

Fui a mi habitación y vi ropa de Jacob por todos lados

-Jacob- lo llame

-¿Quieres compañía?

-¡Donde se supone que me acueste, hiciste de mi habitación tu cambia ropas!

-No exageres- levanto su ropa y la dejo en un costado en el suelo

-Ahora en un chiquero, mejor ve al comedor y quédate ahí- resople metiéndome en la cama

-Si necesitas algo, llámame- dijo y salió

-Lo que digas- resople

Llegada la noche comenzó a hacer demasiado frio, me levante de la cama y saque una frazada extra, resople y fui al comedor

-Jacob- aclare mi garganta

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te traigo una almohada y una frazada, duerme donde puedas ya que no tengo sillón, lo siento, me vuelvo a ir a dormir

-¿No vas a cenar? Encargue comida

-No tengo hambre

-No me importa si tienes hambre, es hora de la cena y vas a cenar, gracias por la frazada, cuando llegue la cena te la llevare a tu habitación- dijo mientas acomodaba la frazada en el suelo

Cene tranquila y en silencio, Jacob vino a retirar el plato y de nuevo me acomode entre las colchas

Me desperté sobresaltada cuando sentí a Jacob metiéndose en mi cama

-¿Que estás haciendo?- Quise levantarme y me pego a el

-Estabas tosiendo demasiado- respondió

-Y eso que…- resople tratando de zafarme

-Estas helada, tu habitación es tan helada como ese comedor, el medico dijo que tenías que estar abrigada

-¿Esto es estar abrigado?- reí con sorna- no seas ridículo y sal

-Calor humano, mi cuerpo está caliente

-Tú vives en ese estado no seas irónico, Jacob de verdad- me removí

-No me iré y es la última palabra

-Nexito ir al baño- resople

-Ok- me soltó- si no vuelves iré por ti

Bufe y cerré la puerta con odio, respire profundo y me mire en el espejo, tenía que controlar mis emociones, no podía ceder tan rápido, no podía demostrarle que con un acto medianamente bueno lo iba a perdonar así como así, olvidarlo era algo imposible querer tenerlo lejos más, era tanto como el aire, volví a respirar profundo, salí del baño tome la colcha del suelo y volví a la habitación

-Ya que no la usaras la pondré en la cama- dije tratando de sonar molesta

-Lo are yo- se levanto

-¿En qué momento quedaste en bóxer?- me di vuelta

-Me has visto sin nada y ahora te apenas

-Antes éramos pareja ahora no somos nada

-Seremos padres

-Nosotros no somos nada, ser padres no significa que tengamos que estar juntos- respondí metiéndome en la cama- así que no insistas, lo único que te falta es poner de excusa a mi bebe para intentar acostarte conmigo- me acosté en la misma forma que antes

Jacob entro y me dio la espalda ¿no me iba a volver a abrazar? ¿Me había pasado con eso? Tenerlo tan cerca y necesitar sus brazos dolía, pero no iba a aflojar, no esta vez, era un idiota ¿no iba a darse vuelta?

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto

-Si ¿por qué preguntas?

-Estas llorando- toco mi rostro

¿Estaba llorando? Toque mi rostro y si lo estaba ¿Cuándo había llegado al punto en el que mis lágrimas caían y yo ya no me daba cuenta?

-Es que me duele un poco la espalda- mentí- ya se me pasara

Jacob se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su valija

-Quítate lo de arriba

-¿Qué dices? De verdad estás loco

-Te are masajes, quítate lo de arriba y voltéate

-No tengo ganas- me cruce de brazos

Jacob se acercó a la cama y de un tirón quito las colchas

-Qué te pasa- lo mire mal

-Voltéate

-No eres quien para mandarme

-No quería hacerlo así- se acercó a mí y levanto mi camiseta

-Jacob- detente- lo are yo- voltéate- resople

Tenía que haber inventado otra cosa no que me dolía la espalda ¿de dónde había salido ese te are un masaje?

-Listo- suspire

Jacob volcó un líquido en mi espalda que hizo que mi piel se erice

-Eso está frio- susurre

-Ya tomara calor cuando empiece a hacerte masajes, es para los dolores, lo solía usar después de correr mucho

Sentir las manos de Jacob tocando mi espalda hizo que me ponga demasiado tensa

-Relájate- depósito un beso en mi hombro

-No… hagas eso- dije con la voz entrecortada

-¿Qué cosa? Esto- deposito otro beso

-De verdad detente

-¿Y si te digo que no puedo?

-Si no puedes detenerte tendrás que irte, esto…nosotros… no funcionamos, solo… tú me haces daño, a la larga termine más lastimada y lo terminaremos lastimando a él también

-Listo, termine- Jacob se oía serio

-¿Puedes darte vuelta para que me pueda vestir?

-Claro

Me vestí rápido, tironee las frazadas y me tape hasta la cabeza

-Gracias- susurre

-No es nada- se volvió a acomodar al lado mío- disculpa por hacerte sentir de esa manera, mañana volveré a la casa para no molestarte

-No… no puedo pensar ahora en nada, pero…no quiero que te alejes, no del todo, siento que me voy a volver loca teniéndote tan cerca y me volveré más si te vas, tal vez… solo abrázame - suspire dándole la espalda

-Si quieres un abrazo-Jacob me abrazo- lo are

-Yo… ¿pensé en voz alta?- me quede estática

-Lo hiciste, piensa en voz alta siempre, para saber qué es lo que quieres y sientes, no me alejare mucho de ti, no te acosare tampoco, lo prometo, trata de dormir ahora

-Hasta mañana- sonreí acomodándome entre sus brazos

-Hasta más tarde

Me desperté y escuche ruidos en la sala

-Jacob ¿Qué estas…?

-¿Qué haces así vestida? Vuelve a la habitación y abrígate

-¿Quiénes es toda esa…?

-Ve a vestirte, no lo repito

Fui a la habitación, me puse un abrigo y salí

-Pongan ahí ese sofá- Jacob índico

-¿Qué haces?

-Si me quedare aquí, hay algunas cosas que hay que cambiar, sillas, mesa, heladera, definitivamente necesitas sillones, una cama más espaciosa, un mueble

-Por qué… yo…- estaba sin palabras

-Quédate en este sillón- Jacob hizo que me siente- ten esto- puso una frazada sobre mí- listo quédate ahí hasta que quiten todo de la habitación

-Pero…

-Nada- deposito un beso en mi frente

¿Una persona podía cambiar en tan poco tiempo? ¿Acaso tenía que decirle que no confiaba todavía en sus cambios tan repentinos o tenía que confiar en él?


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste**_

_**Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él**_

_**Capitulo. XXXVII**_

_*-*-*Renesmee Pov*-*-*_

La casa era un completo caos, gente entrando y saliendo, me encontraba sentada en un sofá apartada de todo, todos los muebles viejos que había comprado estaba siendo remplazados con todas cosas nuevas

-Toma- Jacob se acerco a mi con un tazon

-Que es eso?- le pregunte algo fatidiada por la cantidad de gente que invadia mi pequeña casa

-Es leche con cereales, se que te gusta esa por… esto de desayuno- me miro serio

-Gracias- suspire- pasa algo?- lo mire de la misma forma

-Tendremos que ir al nutricionista, no creo que eso sea aceptado como un desayuno, mas si estas embarazada

-Ya tengo cita, para dentro de dos semanas- trague una cucharada de cereales

-Dos semanas- chillo molesto

-Por dos semanas comeras cualquier cosa entonces? Por que no te dieron para dentro de no lo se 2 días como máximo- dijo mas molesto aun

-La gente normal suele pedir un turno para médicos especializados, no van y exigen que los atiendan como haces tu- rei tragando

-Te doy risa- me miro mas enojado

-Pues… estas muy enojado por algo que para cualquier persona es común- me ncogi de hombros

-Yo no soy alguien común y ordinario como los demás

-Se nota, la mayoría de las tiendas este dia esta cerrado y mírate estas trayendo cosas que yo no te pedi y de seguro exigiste que abran una tienda diciendo quien eres

-Eso que tiene de malo- se cruzo de brazos- te molestan o disgustan estas cosas? Pueden ser otras, las que quieras

-Me gustan, pero todo es a tu ritmo y a tu manera, te pedi tiempo y mírate

-Solo quiero que estes mas comoda, tu cama es una mierda para la espalda de cualquier persona, no solo estoy velando por tu salud sino la de mi futuro hijo también, termina tu desayuno- dio la vuelta enojado y siguió dando ordenes

Seguia siendo el Jacob de siempre, todo a su modo

-Tu no seras como él, no voy a aguantar a dos Jacob en mi vida- toque mi vientre y suspire

Había llegado el mediodía y los trabajadores se fueron, a Jacob no le gusto nada que dejen todo asi nomas, pero ellos tenían sus propias cosas que hacer mas en esta víspera

-Ire a hacer la cama- me levante del sillón nuevo que había comprado y fui a la habitación

-Este somier es del ancho de la habitación- mire sorpendida

Apenas podía pasar con el placard que había comprado, era todo demasiado grande para la habitación

-Ahora podremos guardar lo de ambos- metio todo hecho un bollo asi como lo levanto del suelo dificultándosele un poco los movimientos por el estrecho espacion entre su cuerpo el somier y la cama

-No guardes asi la rop…- supire

-Hazte a un lado, are yo la cama

-Para hacerme a un lado debería de salir de la habitación- sonreí- ¿sabes tender una cama?

-Las se deshacer- rio- en mi departamento vi un par de veces como la anterior muca…

-La zorra con la que te acostabas?- dije entre dientes

-Fue antes de conocerte – resoplo

-Lo haces mal- dije molesta

Recordar a esa mujer por algún motivo me hizo a acordar a esa mujer que había entrado al departamento con él cuando lo fui a buscar

-Pero si no me dejas aprender, nunca…

-Ve a aprender con la cama de otra- le quite las mantas y las extendi de mi lado

-Que es lo que te pasa?- me pregunto confundido

-Nada- mordí mi labio enojada

¿con cuantas mujeres se habría acostado hasta ahora? ¿Cuántas mujeres pasaron por la cama donde yo dormi tantas noches con él? Pensar en eso era molesto y doloroso pero no lo podía evitar

-Si no es nada por que te molestaste? Por que tienes esa cara de que quieres tirarme el placard encima?

-Con cuantas? Se que dijiste que no eramos nada pero con cuantas?- pregunte demasiado enojada

-Con cuantas… que?-Jacob me miro serio y cambio su semblante al comprender- ninguna- respondio mirándome fijo

-Tú- lo señale y cerre mi mano en puño-Demasiado mentiroso para mi gusto- me baje del somier y Sali de la habitación

-Por que no me puedes creer?- tomo mi brazo

-Por que te vi ese día, con una de esas baratas con las que te gusta pasearte- busque mi vieja mochila, saque de él mi ipod y lo pendí- recuerdo bien tu cara al verme, no creo que se me olvide pronto ni tampoco la cara de tu compañera de noche, las cosas que estas haciendo ahora ¿Cuánto durara este Jacob? Un mes, días, horas?

-Renesmee…

-Ahora quiero descanzar- fui al tiro a la habitación y me tape hasta la cabeza

-Renesmee- sentí a Jacob abrazandome por sobre las colchas- no me acosté con nadie, esa mujer… se había mudado hace unos días con el marido ¿recuerdas que esuchamos ruidos en el piso de abajo? Era nuevos, yo solo la estaba ayudando con sus bolsas

-Ja y de seguro luego ella te ayudaba a ti- resople

-Que te pongas celosa significa que tu…

-No estoy celosa- me sente en la cama- solo estoy dando un punto de vista de como son las cosas y no te creo

-No miento- rio en mi oído apretándome mas contra él

-Jacob no me aprietes- me queje y me apretó mas fuerte contra él

-No me acoste con nadie- deposito un beso en mi nuca

Me gire quedando su cara muy cerca de la mia intente decifrar su mirada, tratar de ver si lo que decía ea cierto, pero me era completamente difícil, para mi corazón Jacob decía la verdad, pero mi mente no me dejaban confiar en él

Jacob acaricio mi rostro y detuve esa caricia y lo volvi a mirar fijo

-¿Que haces?- sonrio

-Intento leer tu mente- suspire- dicen que los ojos son las percianas del alma, para mi una mirada puede decir si alguien miente o no- lo segui mirando- ¿de verdad no te acostaste con nadie?

Jacob de forma ágil cambio de posición quedando sobre mí, tomo cada uno de mis brazos y los llevo hacia los costados y acercó su rostro al mío, sentía su cálido aliento chocando contra mi rostro, estábamos tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozaban

-No me acosté con nadie, ahora puedes ver mejor mis ojos- me miro fijo- ¿Qué ves digo la verdad?

-Estas muy cerca- parpadee seguido- y estas pesado mi corazón comenzó a martillar con fuerza

-Nunca te quejaste de mi peso sobre ti- rio de manera sexy- aparte no respondiste ¿Qué ves?

-Veo… que… - no lograba hilar un pensamiento Jacob estaba demasiado cerca, no conseguía dejar mi vista quieta viaja por todo el rostro de Jacob, sus ojos, sus labios, todo de él me gustaba demasiado

Jacob se acercó más a mi sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, yo no podía dar una bocanada de aire, me dio un beso, se alejó un poco y me quedo mirando

-Veo que la situación te gusta- sonrió y me volvió a besar- termina de perdonarme y creerme-Espera- corri la cara- suéltame un momento- suspire

Jacob se salió de encima de mi, me sente y él se quedo arrodillado mirándome fijo

-Prométeme…- lo mire fijo- que no volverás a lastimarme de ninguna manera- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – si me lastimas una vez mas, desaparecer de tu vida y no me encontraras nunca mas, no lo tomes como una amenaza… es algo que pasara y no me econtraras menos que yo lo quiera- susurre con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas que pujaban por salir- no podría aguantar que me vuelvas a lastimar… ya tuve suficiente y te perdone suficiente… no lo are de nuevo… no solo por mi si no por el bebe que estoy esperando te dare una ultima oportunidad

-Renesmee- Jacob tomo mi cara entre sus manos, limpio mis lágrimas y me beso- lo prometo…lo prometo no te volveré a lastimar- dijo entre besos acercándose mas a mi- sabes cuanto te extrañe?- apoyo su frente contra la mia y cerro los ojos- ¿sabes cuanto deseaba estar asi contigo?

-Y yo contigo- susurre

-Renesmee volvamos a Nueva York- Jacob me miro fijo- prometo que todo será diferente

-Lo pensare- suspire

Me desperté temprano y Jacob no estaba en la cama, me estire de forma perezosa y Sali. Jacob estaba concentrado hablando por teléfono

-Ya reuniste los datos de la ivestigación?- rasco su nuca- no… no hace falta que lo envíes aquí

-Buenos días- lo abrace por a espalda

-Cuando vuelva a Nueva York pasare por tu oficina, no hagas nada con eso por el momento, no me interesa en este momento, adiós- Jacob corto- Buenos días- se voltio dándome un abrazo

-Trabajando en víspera, estas algo serio ¿Qué estabas investigando? Pregunte curiosa

-Un nuevo negocio donde pienso invertir- solo eso sonrio

_*-*-*Jacob Pov*-*-*_

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y desperté, mire la hora y eran menos de las 7 de la madrugada, Sali despacio de la habitación y atendí

-Hola- fregué mis ojos

-Señor Black soy Jenks, ya reuni bastante información sobre Riley Bears y Renesmee Bears…aunque

-Ya reuniste los datos de la ivestigación?- rasque mi nuca de forma nervioso, me había olvidado por completo estos días sobre esa investigación

FLASHBACK

Había dejado a Renesmee en Forks, me sentía un maldito bastardo pr lo uqe había hecho, pero sabía que en el fondo esto era lo mejor para ella, ninguno de los dos terminaba de confiar completamente en el otro, por eso de seguro tomo esa medida tan extrema, querer quitarse la vida, no decir cual era el problema de raíz, comprendia intentaba comprederla, sabía que era frágil, pero suicidarse… Renesmee escondía demasiado y ya no sabia como lidiar con eso.

Me tire en la cama pero no podía descanzar, no dejaba de pensar en como estaría Renesmee en este momento, enojada, angustiada, de seguro ambas, resople y mire en la esquina, me había olvidado de esa guitarra, la tome y la puse en la cama ¿Dónde diablos estaba el estuche? Renesmee era seguro que iba a volver por esa guitarra vieja, la apoye en la cama y comencé a buscar el estuche, estaba por guardar la guitarra y vi que estaba marcada en un lado decía RyR y entro Riley. B

¿Dónde había visto el nombre de Riley? Di vuelta alrededor de mi cama y tome la tarjeta que Renesmee Tenia Riley Bears, la empresa para la cual trabajaba, la di vuelta y tenia un numero de celular y abajo escrito "llamame"

Tome mi celular, lo puse en modo privado y llame

-Hola- una voz masculina dijo del otro lado- ¿Quién habla?...- resoplo- ¿sabe la hora que es para llamar y no decir… ¿Renesmee eres tú? No crei que llam…

Al escuchar que la nombro corte ¿Quién diablos era ese Riley? ¿Qué tenía que ver con ella? Esta tarjeta claramente no era muy vieja ¿Cuándo ella se había encontrado con un tipo? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando en este momento?

Arrugue la tarjeta en mi mano, baje a la recepción, deje molesto la guittarra para que Bem se la entregue si ella llegaba a venir, fui por mi auto y conduje un rato largo. Biers, Biers ambos eran Bears ¿un hermano? Ella siempre de su pasado me hablo de sus padres jamas menciono un hermano ¿primo? ¿Cuándo se había contactado con él que no me había contado? Mi curiosidad de necesitar saber sobre la vida de Renesmee era demasiado grande en este momento. Comduje a toda velocidad hasta la oficina del detective que se encargaba de todos los asuntos de la oficina

-Señor Black ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?- me miro serio

-Nesecito saber todo sobre una chica llamada Renesmee Bears, le di una foto, quiero saber de su pasado, esta es una copia de su registro de nacimiento, quiero saber todo sobre ella, solo se que es huérfana y fue adoptada y sobre este hombre Riley Bears, si existe algún tipo de conexión entre ellos dos

-Para cuando precisa la información?

-Lo mas pronto posible, pero quiero que sea una investigación a fondo, quiero saber todo de ella- rspure profundo

-No se preocupe señor Black, invetigare todo sobre ambas personas

-Eso es todo- respire profundo y Sali

END FLASHBACK

-Sñor Black sigue ahí? Quiere que por fax mande los datos a Forks? - pregunto

- no… no hace falta que lo envíes aquí- respire profundo

-Buenos días- Renesmee me soprendio abrazandome por la espalda

-Que hago con la información que reuní

-Cuando vuelva a Nueva York pasare por tu oficina, no hagas nada con eso por el momento, no me interesa revisarlo en este momento, adiós- corte- Buenos días- me di vuelta abrazandola

-Trabajando en víspera, estas algo serio ¿Qué estabas investigando?- Pregunto sonriente

-Un nuevo negocio donde pienso invertir- solo eso le sonreí

¿Qué diablos debía hacer ahora? Tenia el pasado de Renesmee al alcance de mi mano pero las cosas ahora eran diferentes, ella estaba embarazada ¿importaba su pasado? ¿Podría haber algo en su pasado que nos aleje?

-Jacob- Renesmee sonrio acariciando mi rostro- le pensé y creo que tu departamento es mas comodo- arrugo su nariz- aparte de mas calentito- paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello- no deberías de haber gastado tanto aquí ¿pasa algo? ¿hice algo que…? No lo creo recién ayer nos reconciliamos y…

-No hiciste nada- le di un beso- quieres ir a la casa a desayunar y que todos se enteren que nos reconciliamos?

-No quiero que sepan que estoy embrazada aun, ya lo saben Rosalie y Emmett y…

-Tus amigos lo pueden saber y los mios no?- pregunte serio

-Dicen que puede dar mala suerte andar anunciando un embrazado antes de los 3 meses, tu sabes podría…- mrdio su labio- no quiero anticiparme

-Esas son patrañas y cuantos de viejas… pero si te sientes mas comoda será asi, no se lo diremos a nadie mas

-Gracias- apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho

-Ve a cambiarte te puedes enfermar mas tan desabrigada

-Ok- se dirigio al cuarto- Jacob asomo su cabeza por la puerta- te amamos- sonrio- tocando su vientre y desaprecio

Esa ivestigacion no la podía continuar en este momento


	38. DISCULPAS Y NO DEJARE EL FIC

Con respecto a mi fic, el fin de semana actualizare, fue mi error no haber dicho por que no actualizaba pero en dos páginas me lo estaban plagiando, una la borro enseguida la otra no, y la realidad es que unas amigas me dijeron deja de subir hasta que esto pare.

Mil disculpas por no avisar lo que me estaba sucediendo por suerte ya lo quito ^_^


	39. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste  
>Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo XXVIII<strong>_

_**Renesmee Pov**_

Hoy era la cita con el obstetra, estaba sentada mirando la hora si Jacob no llegaba lo mataría y se lo daría a los lobos, salía la mujer que entro y seguía yo, daba pena todas con sus parejas, yo también quería a alguien tierno con sonrisa de bobo mientras esperaba mi turno, alguien que toque de forma cariñosa mi vientre ¿pero que podía de alguien que hasta ayer huía de todo tipo de compromisos?

Tome mi celular, lo llame y me envió a la casilla de correo-¿dónde estás?-resople- si no llegas… te odio-corte

La pareja salió y yo suspire mirando a la puerta

-¿Renesmee Bears?- la secretaria me llamo

-Soy yo- sonreí y entre

Para mi sorpresa no era un obstetra mujer era hombre, él era alto de pelo negro, tez blanca, ojos verde, su pelo claramente estaba engominado tirado todo hacia atrás, se notaba que hacia gimnasia ¿por qué diablos me fije en su cuerpo? No tendía a hacer esas cosas, no miraba a otros hombres, no es que fuera ciega pero con mirar a Jacob me alcanzaba, era lo más bello a la vista ¿acaso sería algo hormonal? Sentirme así todo el tiempo, queriendo y queriendo ¿quería con el medico? Negué respirando profundo, solo eran nervios Andrea era nombre de mujer no de hombre ¿qué diablos había pasado? Pestañe y escuche que comenzó a hablarme

-Hola-soy el obstetra Andrea Thomson- saludo extendiendo su mano

-Es nombre de mujer creí que…- pase la mano por mi pelo

-Muchas lo creen mi nombre debió ser Andrew pero en el registro mi w se convirtió en a y luego de un tipo me resigne

-Póngase esto- su asistente me paso una muda de ropa- puede cambiarse allí

-¿Has sentido nauseas, mareos antojos?- pregunto mientras me cambiaba

-Pocas veces por la mañana, mareos si, y antojos prácticamente ninguno

Salí y suspire

-Voy a pesarte para saber si estas en el peso adecuado

-Está bien- resople

-Estas 4 kilos por debajo de tu peso, ¿estas comiendo bien?

-Ahora si- sonreí- pase un tiempo difícil y tenía el apetito cerrado

-Necesito que te subas en la camilla, voy a revisarte

-¿Estas bien?

-No- negué mirando a la puerta ¿Por qué diablos no estaba aún aquí?-Pensé que solo me harían un...un ultra sonido y me iría- comencé a híper ventilar

-Tranquila- sonrió- respira profundo

-Amm esto es difícil para mí- respire hondo- aunque estoy intentando superarlo, Dios sabe que es así y como mi futuro medico debería saberlo, aunque querer superarlo es obvio si no, no hubiese quedado embarazada- aclare mi garganta tratando de decirlo lo más entera posible

-Diga- me miro serio

-Hace unos años abusaron de mí y no me siento cómoda con la idea de que en una primera revisión... necesito sentirme un poco cómoda con usted... digo no ir a tomar un café o algo por el estilo ¿no puedo hoy solo preguntarle dudas y armar otra cita para revisión?, creo que de esa forma vendría preparada mentalmente para una revisión y ya traería los exámenes de sangre y orina que sé que debo traer

El me miro algo sorprendido, sonrió largando en aire de sus pulmones y asintió- nada de revisiones hoy

-Gracias- trague tranquila

-Lo principal en estos momentos es que tu ¿te puedo tratar de tu?

Asentí

-Estés cómoda y relajada- en un embarazo y más en el primero la madre se tiene que sentir cómoda para poder llevar lo mejor posible, yo como tu futuro obstetra tengo que velar por tu salud y la del futuro bebe que se está gestando, ponerte nerviosa en una revisión no les haría bien a ninguno de los dos- apoyo su mano sobre mi vientre- solo haremos una eco común para ver si todo va bien, puedes ir tras el cubículo y volver a vestirte

Asentí sonriente, me cambie rápido y volví a salir

- Bueno súbete en la camilla- le dio dos palmaditas- y levanta tu camisa

-Ok- sonreí e hice lo que indico

-Vamos a ver si va todo bien con él bebe- sonrió

Me subí a la camilla y levante mi camisa mi piel se erizo completamente con el gel era demasiado frio, no podía evitar querer meter panza cada vez que pasaba el rodillo

-Estas dedos meses y medio

-Si- respondí sonriente

-El tamaño está bien... no veo alguna anomalía

-Tuve una pequeña perdida el primer mes pero cuando me atendieron dijeron que no había de que preocuparse ¿no lo hay verdad? No volví a tener después de eso

-No lo creo - sonrío

Su sonrisa transmitía tranquilidad- se ve bien, por ahora se está desarrollando bien

-Eso es bueno- suspire demasiado orgullosa

-Esto ya está

-Como estas baja en peso, te daré una dieta estricta que tienes que hacer para subir esos kilos, también ácido fólico, tienes que empezar a tomarlo estas vitaminas

El me daba indicaciones, yo solo intentaba retener cada palabra

-Yo...tomo remedios para la depresión ¿debería...?

-Necesito saber que remedios tomas, no son buenos

-Está bien- asentí

-Hay algo- me puse roja

-Dime- sonrió

-Mmm- mordí mi labio- ¿puedo tener relaciones? Mi pareja tiene miedo de hacernos mal, como tuve una perdida- sentía que mi cara se prendía fuego

-Sí, no hay problema

-Gracias- Suspire

-Esto es para usted- la enfermera me dio un cd

-¿Esto es?

-Es el ultrasonido-sonrío

-¿De verdad?- sonreí llevándolo a mi pecho- ¿Cuánto?

-No es nada- el medico sonrió

-Lo siento por llegar tarde- Jacob entro

Yo solo lo mire mal y volví a mirar al frente mmm Dr. Thomson

-Dime solo Andrea- sonrió

-Solo Andrea- reí- olvide lo que iba a preguntar

-Creo que la pregunta más importante ya la hiciste- rio

-Creo que si- volví a ponerme roja y reí- ¿es normal dormir? Digo sé que todos dormimos pero tengo más sueño que el habitual

-Es normal

-Creo que nada más ¿Cuándo debería volver…?

-Dentro de 3 semanas agenda a la Señorita Bears para

-Black y es señora -Jacob lo miro mal

-A la señora Black- el medico corrigió- por cierto este es mi numero llámame en cualquier hora si te sientes mal, si son dudas que no sean de madrugada

-Está bien- extendí mi mano para tomar su tarjeta y la tomo Jacob

-Les doy a ambos para que lo agenden- me dio otra tarjeta

-Nos vemos dentro de 3 semanas- sonreí y me levante

-Nos vemos- estrecho mi mano y luego la de Jacob

-Nos vemos- Jacob resoplo

-Renesmee…

-No hables- dije molesta cuando salimos

-Claramente cambiaremos de especialista

-Que tiene el doctor Andrea

-¿Que tiene?- me miro serio- se le caía la baba por ti

-Exageras

-No lo hago- tenía cara de pervertido y esas sonrisas ¿Qué demonios era eso?

-¿Qué era qué?

-Estaban coqueteando

-Jacob…

-Esa secretaria cuando pregunte de un obstetra me dijo que todo nueva york quería atenderse con él, ya veo el por qué las mujeres pueden ser…

-No me gusta de esa manera… ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que…? Olvídalo- resople

Llegamos al departamento y fui directo al baño a cambiarme

-Genial estas enojada y te encierras en el baño- se quejó Jacob

-No me fui a encerrar- salí haciéndome una media cola, toma- saque del bolso el cd que me habían dado

-¿Qué es?- pregunto

-Míralo y lo sabrás- Salí de la habitación

Fui al sofá y me recosté en el, odiaba que Jacob actué de una manera tan estúpida ¿Señora? Él no podía todavía admitir que sentía por mí, pero me reclamaba como si fuese de su propiedad, respire profundo y para intentar tranquilizarme

_**Jacob Pov**_

Tome mi laptop y puse el cd que Renesmee me había dado, mi cuerpo se estremeció por completo al ver en la pantalla algo que no podía ni siquiera definir bien que rayos era, pero en el fondo nadie necesitaba decírmelo, sabía bien lo que era, mi futuro hijo, mío… mi hijo. No sabía si concentrar todos mis sentidos en la pantalla o en el sonido de un maravilloso corazón palpitante, tan rápido, tan perfecto, el video término y lo reproduce infinidad de veces

Fui a la sala y la vi recostada en el sofá, era tan hermosa, tan perfecta y seguía atrayéndome como la primera vez que la vi recostada ahí mismo, me arrodille enfrente de ella, pase un mechón por detrás de su oreja y acaricie su rostro.

Renesmee se removió en el lugar incomoda

-Soy yo- susurre- tranquila sigue durmiendo

De manera lenta la levante en brazos intentando no despertarla y la lleve a la habitación, depositándola con cuidado en la cama, me recosté a su lado apoyando mi cabeza en su vientre. Renesmee comenzó a acariciar mi pelo

-¿Podemos quedarnos así por siempre?- susurro

-Sí tú quieres- respondí- pero desde mañana, hoy iremos a cenar afuera, tengo una reunión y…

-Lo sé, ya recordé… cena de negocios ¿tengo que ir?- hizo un puchero- no… me sentiré cómoda entre tanta gente… pomposa

-¿Pomposa?- reí

-Si pomposa como tú- rio

-Yo no…

-Lo eres, pero así me gustas, hasta con ese mal carácter

-Te miraba, lo vi… eres hermosa ¿Cómo no verte?- avance por la cama hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro

-Ok… supongamos tienes razón, no miro a nadie más que a ti ¿eso no es lo que importa?

-Pues…

-La respuesta es sí, eso solo importa- rio

-Está bien, descansa un rato ahora, para la noche…yo tengo que leer unos documentos- bese su frente y me levante

-Despiértame dentro de un rato para bañarme- se metió bajo las frazadas

-Está bien- respondí saliendo de la habitación

La cena había transcurrido de manera perfecta, había cerrado un negocio de millones, todo estaba marchando demasiado bien, las cosas eran perfectas

-¿Tu de verdad crees que les caí bien?- ella sonrió

-Tu belleza, sencillez y timidez les gusta a todos, la esposa de La Bow quiere que vayas a tomar el té con ella

-El té- rio y negó

-Tienes una risa hermosa- lo sabías me acerque a ella y la bese- estas helada, ten- me quite el saco y se lo puse en los hombros

-Prefiero calentarme así- me abrazo

-¿Cuánto se tardarán en traer el au…?

-Renesmee- alguien dijo por lo que no pude terminar de hablar

Renesmee lo miro unos momentos, parpadeo un par de veces y miro hacia otro lugar

-Hola- dijo nerviosa

-Creí que no estabas en el país a estas alturas y…- él le sonrió

-¿Lo conoces?- los mire a ambos

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundida

-Si lo conoces

-Oh si… Jacob él es… él es…

-Mi nombre es Riley Bears- extendió su mano

-Bears- dije aceptándola

-Renesmee y yo éramos

-Compañeros de escuela- se adelantó ella en decir- ¿no? Riley

-Sí... compañeros de escuela- él la miro fijo

-Jacob ahí está el auto, tengo frio ¿vamos?- paso su brazo alrededor del mío

-Mi madre está adentro le gustaría saber que

-No- Renesmee le dijo alterada- lo siento… estamos apurados ¿vamos? ¿Por favor?

-Está bien- asentí

-Adiós… me dio gusto volverte a cruzar

-Si… adiós- ella sonrió

Entramos al auto Renesmee miraba hacia afuera, no emitía ni una palabra

-¿Él es?- pregunte

-¿Qué?- pregunto volteando a verme

-¿Quién es él?

-Un compañero de escuela… él… él vivía cerca de casa también, solo… era unos años más grande, casi 3 creo no lo sé… no recuerdo bien- miro hacia afuera

-Se apellida como tú

-No soy la única Bears en Estados Unidos… ¿todos los Black son tus parientes?- se cruzó de brazos

-Solo quería saber, no pensé que te molestaría la pregunta…

-No me molesta- sonrió

-¿Por qué creyó que estarías fuera del país?

-No lo sé- se encogió de hombros- no se responderte, en mi barrio sabían que quería viajar por el mundo… tal vez… tal vez cuando desaparecí creyeron que me fui- suspiro

-Conocías a su madre

-Te dije que era del barrio… me duele la cabeza ¿podemos no hablar hasta llegar a la casa?- pregunto apretando su cien

-Está bien- asentí

Renesmee apoyo su cabeza en mi brazo

-La pase bien- susurro

Llegamos al departamento y Renesmee fue directo a cambiarse, yo me senté en la punta de la cama ¿Qué diablos me estaba ocultando? Creía que era idiota, respire profundo tratando de tranquilizarme ¿acaso él era quien…? no… ella no tenía miedo de su presencia, solo mostro nervios

-Sabes el médico me dijo que podemos tener relaciones- salió del baño en ropa interior

-Te dolía la cabeza, lo mejor sería que duermas- dije dirigiéndome al baño para cambiarme

Cuando salí Renesmee estaba recostada dándome la espalda, me metí bajo las sabanas y respire profundo

-Hasta mañana- susurro

-Descansa- respondí

-Riley… no… Riley…- se quejo

-Re… - dije por despertarla, pero prefería escuchar, si él era el que la había lastimado así tenía los días contados

-Rile… no te vayas… no me dejes… - abrió los ojos

-¿Estas bien?- la observe

-Si… -susurro- solo creo que…estaba teniendo una pesadilla necesito agua

-Te traigo- me levante

Renesmee se tomó toda el agua de manera rápida

-¿Mejor?- pregunte

-Si- suspiro sonriendo- vamos a dormir- se aferró a mí- te amo- susurro- ¿lo sabes no?

-Lo se… intenta dormir- envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella acercándola más a mi

¿Quién diablos era que le afectaba tanto? Necesitaba saberlo… no podía quedarme con tantas dudas respecto a su pasado

* * *

><p><strong>Me costó mucho retomar el fic, las ideas no venían, lo leí como 100 veces buscando como continuarlo, tanto tiempo teniéndolo parado, no sé dónde se archivaron las ideas de este fic en mi cabeza, escribía 6 hojas y borraba todo, por suerte volví a tener mi not y encontré 80.000 borradores que tengo por distintos archivos de Word <strong>

**Les pido disculpa por la tardanza, y espero les guste, teniendo mi propia not nuevamente escribir y dedicarle el tiempo que quiera se me va a ser más fácil no voy a tener que estar esperando que todos se vayan a dormir para poder escribir tranquila **

**Y espero que las que plagian se dejen de joder posteándola en sus faces o whatpadd e.e soy accesible si me piden, pero si la toman como propia ahí si hay problemas **


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste**_

_**Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo. XXXVIII<strong>_

_***-*-*Jacob Pov*-*-***_

**Renesmee dormía ahora más tranquila, me levante de manera sigilosa y salí de la casa **

**- Señor Jenkins espero no despertarlo**

**-Aun no duermo, dígame**

**-Iré a su casa, necesito ese informe- dije serio**

**-Está bien Señor Black aquí lo espero**

**Conduje rápido por las calles desiertas hasta dar con la casa de él. Baje del auto, lo llame por el intercomunicador y espere que me abra**

**-Señor Black, creí que había desistido, de su investigación**

**-Yo también lo creí, el informe- lo mire serio**

**-Si claro- extendió su mano pasándome una carpeta roja**

**-Me costó encontrar a Renesmee Bears ya que no figura en ningún lado, pero ese nombre es algo peculiar y solo hay registradas 3 Renesmees, y por una cuestión de proximidad de edad Renesmee Dywer es la chica a la que buscaba**

**-¿Dywer?- pregunte**

**-Renesmee Dywer nacida el 11 de Septiembre de 1993... **

**1993. Ella no había mentido esa vez**

_**Flashback**_

_**-Podría vivir a helado- comenzó a saltar en la cama**_

_**-¿Que tienes 4 años?- pregunte mirándola asombrado por su reacción a un poco de helado**_

_**-No 18- río poniéndose seria enseguida**_

_**-18 años que bueno que no 17 sino serías ilegal- respondí sentándome cerca de ella**_

_**-¿Te molestaría?- pregunto curiosa**_

_**-¿Que seas ilegal?- respondí sin entender su pregunta**_

_**-No, que tenga 18 años- respondió mientras yo abría el pote de helado **_

_**-Eres un poco rara- respondí **_

_**-¿Recién te diste cuenta?- río de manera dulce por lo que lo sonreí sin poder evitarlo**_

_**-¿Cuándo cumples años?- pregunte curioso mientras ella comía demasiado relajada y feliz helado**_

_**-El 11 de Septiembre ¿tú no comes?- acerco la cuchara cargada a mis labios**_

_**-No, no me gusta el helado, 11 de Septiembre cumplirás 23 años estarás vieja para mí- le sonreí mientras alejaba su mano con la cuchara **_

_**-Pues ya te dije tengo 18 así que técnicamente cumplo 19- respondió- suena**__** mejor que **__**decir que cumplo 23 años**_

_**-Tienes razón…**_

_**End Flasback**_

**-Sus padres Anthony Dywer y Marie Thomson fallecidos el 7 de septiembre de 2005. Fue adoptada por Phil Bears y su esposa Megan Jones, Phil era obrero en una metalúrgica, hace 1 año se quiso quitar la vida y quedo en estado cuadripléjico, su esposa era ama de casa, según sus ex vecinos eran gente común, ellos tienen un hijo de sangre que hoy en día es arquitecto Riley Bears de 22 años estudia arquitectura en Columbia esta en su tercer año, gano dos premios uno internacional en Inglaterra por unas maquetas presentadas, en su segundo año fue contratado por una de las principales empresas de Nueva York la constructora NAM para la cual ahora está realizando la refacción de un museo aquí en Nueva York**

**-De ella que averiguaste- pregunte mientras pasaba las hojas**

**-Antes de dar con los Bears ella paso por 3 casas adoptivas**

**-¿3?- lo mire asombrado**

**-Las causas eran celos de otras hermanas adoptivas o comportamiento inapropiado con el jefe de familia¨ según la señora Thomson. Esa fue la tercer casa por la que paso. Formo un vínculo con el hijo de los Bears, esas fotos las encontré en una antigua red social de él- señalo las fotos que ahora miraba. **

**Renesmee se veía apenas más joven, en las fotos estaba: sentada al lado de él sosteniendo la guitarra, subida en la espalda de él sosteniendo un premio de ciencias, vestidos para un baile de fin de año, abrazándolo mientras el mostraba su diploma de graduación y diferentes fotos tomadas con el resto de la familia**

**-¿En algún lado dice la razón por la cual huyo de su casa?**

**-Sus padres denunciaron a la policía que ella se escapó del hospital y les robo una suma de dinero, creyeron que ella iría a ver a su hijo que en ese momento sostenía un romance con ella, pero en realidad escapo**

**-¿Hospital?**

**-Lo siento, creo que estoy algo cansado, luego de que su novio entrase a la universidad, ella entro en depresión y según ellos comenzó a lastimarse haciéndose cortes para llamar la atención y lograr que él vuelva, según el informe no solo ella se cortaba, Riley al no volver ella comenzó a inventar historias de que alguien entraba a su habitación por las noches y la violaba, según el informe del perito del hospital que la examino, ella no tenía marcas de haber sido forzada… aunque de esto encontré poco, el hospital donde estuvo internada fue el Hospital Mental para Insanos Deaxbu, se quemó hace 2 años… él hospital salió en las noticias, tenía demasiadas irregularidades, la gente ingresaba de una manera no muy legal y… mucha gente que quería desaparecer familiares los llevaban ahí, claro no en todos los casos, pero si aparecieron algunos, de la internación de Renesmee Dywer y el tiempo de permanencia no hay nada más que ese informe**

**-Prosiga**

**-A los 16 años fue nuevamente denunciada por robar una suma de dinero y algunos fármacos al Doctor Gary Roberts del Hospital Metropolitan Center de Nueva York.**

**Por casi un año no hay nada, no hay registros en ningún lado de Renesmee Bears o Renesmee Dywer, esta chica sabe moverse sin dejar rastros**

**-¿Cuándo volvió a aparecer?**

**-Cuando su padre la encontró**

**-¿Cree que fue intencional llegar a mi padre o coincidencia?- lo mire esperando una respuesta **

**-Pues… no creo que haya sido una coincidencia, según los ex dueños del cafe Building a Dream de Forks que hoy en día es un pub ella había preguntado sobre la residencia Black, ellos la recuerdan bien porque su padre había dado una entrevista para la revista Forbes en el café un día antes, ella estuve en el café el día de la entrevista y al otro día pregunto por él, el camino en donde su padre la encontró era el camino hacia su casa**

**-¿Algo más?**

**-Nada más Señor Black, se que no es…**

**-Para mi es suficiente ¿esta la dirección de su familia?**

**-Si, esta todo en la carpeta**

**-Gracias- estreche su mano- esto es más de lo que imagine**

**Llegue la casa y me senté en la punta de la cama**

**-¿Qué haces vestido a esta hora?- Renesmee fregó sus ojos mirándome sin moverse 2 milímetros de su lugar**

**-¿Tan dormida estabas? Me pediste helado de chocolate-le mostré un pote-… pero creo solo hablaste dormida **

**-¿Helado?- sonrió- quiero helado…- tomo el pote y comenzó a comer**

**-Eres demasiado infantil cuando se trata de helado ¿tenias 19 verdad?- pregunte**

**-¿Qué?- Renesmee me miro asombrada**

**-Tú… me habías dicho que no tenías 4, tenias 18 años no 22 ¿no lo recuerdas?**

**-Oh- sonrió relajándose- ¿recuerdas todo lo que te dije ese día?**

**-La mayoría de las cosas que me dijiste, las recuerdo**

**-Yo recuerdo algunas cosas pero las más importantes una no te gusta el helado pero por mi lo comerías- río dándome una cucharada bien cargada**

**-No más helado para mí- le sonreí- es suficiente **

**Renesmee se había vuelto a dormir, se la veía demasiado apacible entre mis brazos, en cambio yo no dejaba de pensar… ella no podía haber inventado lo de una violación ¿Qué clase de chica diría que había sido violada y lastimada de esa manera? Ella no era así… a no ser que ella de verdad estuviera sumamente desequilibrada, sabía que en el pasado había tomado remedios psiquiátricos ¿y si de verdad tenía brotes esquizofrénicos?. La apreté fuerte entre mis brazos… había robado dos veces, nunca quería aceptar nuestro dinero… ella quería saber dónde vivía mi padre ¿y si de verdad acercarse a mi padre había sido por su dinero? Mi mente no podía concebir que todo lo que ella me había dicho sea una mentira**

**-Jacob- Renesmee se removio entre mis brazos**

**-Mmmm- fue lo único que escapo de mis labios- la alarma… tienes que levantarte**

**Estire el brazo y la apague aun con los ojos cerrados- Hoy no iré a la empresa- acomode mis brazos a su alrededor después de que ella termino de estirarse y volver a acomodarse contra mi**

**-Te quedaras conmigo ¿hoy?- bostezo**

**-Tengo algunos asuntos que atender… vuelve a dormir**

**Salí del departamento y Renesmee seguía durmiendo, me dirigí a la empresa NAM tenía que ver cara a cara a ese tal Riley**

**-Buenos días- una chica sonrió coqueta**

**-Buenos días, soy Jacob Black… el Señor Riley Biers- dije serio**

**-Él aun no llego y su secretaria tampoco- mordió su labio… ¿puedo ayudarlo?**

**-No lo creo- respondí**

**-La próxima vez… dejaré que vengas en taxi- ese tal Riley le reprochaba a una mujer **

**-Hijo te prometo estar lista antes- la mujer dijo acomodándose el pelo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio que estaba enfrente de mi- buenos días- sonrió de manera amable**

**-¿Usted?- Riley me miro asombrado- digo… hola buenos días… ¿Qué… qué lo trae por aquí?**

**-Buenos días- respondí- necesito hablar con usted**

**-No me pases llamadas- miro a esa mujer- adelante pase ¿y bien…?**

**-Me han dicho que es uno de los mejores arquitectos de Nueva York, aunque aún no está recibido- dije -Necesito reconstruir una propiedad que tengo aquí en Nueva York**

**-Oh gracias… Señor Black… que un empresario como usted me diga eso… gracias**

**-Renesmee… quiero reconstruir esa casa para ella, sé que a ella le gustaría vivir en una casa y no en un departamento**

**-Viven jun…**

**-Pronto seremos padres, no le cuento esto a muchas personas… pero yo se que ella es el tipo de mujer que preferiría vivir en una casa propia-n siquiera pensé en lo que decía quería que a él le quede claro que ella era mía**

**-Esta ¿está embarazada?- pregunto asombrado**

**-Sí… lo está- lo mire serio**

**-Felicidades… yo no sé… que decir**

**-¿La noticia lo sorprende?**

**-Si… es que… no creí que… Renesmee… ella es mi hermana, no de sangre… mis padres, ellos… la adoptaron, no creo que te haya contado**

**-No lo hizo… pero ya lo sabía… lo supuse después de verte… su reacción, no es buena mintiendo ¿tienes idea del por qué me pudo haber ocultado eso?**

**-No lo sé… tal vez…**

**-Disculpa… - su madre interrumpió**

**-Mamá pasa- dijo él sentándose frente a mí- él es Jacob Black… ella es mi madre**

**-Un gusto- sonrió- extendiendo la mano**

**-Mamá… él es la pareja de Renesmee- él la miro serio e incomodo**

**-¿De quién? –ella pregunto como si no hubiese entendido lo que su hijo acababa de decir**

**-De Renesmee… de Nessie**

**-Resnes... – se mareo agarrándose de la mesa- ¿Renesmee? Sigue viva… digo ella ¿está bien? ¿Por qué está usted aquí? ¿Dónde se encuentra ella? ¿Por qué no vino? ¿Hijo que te dijo?**

**-Ella se encuentra bien… yo quería hablar contigo-lo mire a él- ni siquiera sabe que vine… no sé si lo tomaría muy bien… no habla mucho de su pasado**

**-¿Nunca le habló de nosotros?- ella preguntó curiosa**

**-No…**

**-Dile que la perdono… que si es por el dinero que vuelva… yo… yo no le reclamaré nada-la mujer dijo ahora más relajada**

**-Mamá…- Riley la miro mal**

**-¿Dinero?- la mire intentado hacerme el sorprendido**

**-Ella robo los ahorros de la familia… pero, el saber que ella está bien, que en este tiempo no le paso nada… me alivia demasiado… dígale que vuelva a nosotros… ella es mi pequeña… la extraño tanto- sollozo**

**-¿Cuánto...?**

**-Eso no interesa… es el pasado- se secó las lágrimas ¿la traerá para que la vea?- tomo mis manos- dígale que la extraño… después de Riley no pude tener más hijos… ella era la hija que siempre soñé**

**-Intentaré convencerla- le sonreí**

**-Mamá ¿puedes retirarte?- él le pregunto- estábamos hablando y…**

**-Si están hablando de Renesmee quiero quedarme- lo miro molesta**

**-Está bien… no tengo nada más que decir yo… solo quería que sepan que ella está bien… tengo que irme y…**

**-Esperé ¿podemos volver a vernos?- ella pregunto agarrando de nuevo mis manos- este es mi numero- tomo un trozo de papel y lo anoto**

**-No lo…**

**-Tengo cosas de ella, sé que le gustaría tenerlas… sus álbumes de pequeña con sus padres… las actas de defunción de sus padres, es algo importante que debería de tener, su acta de nacimiento… unos cuadernos que eran de su madre… un fideicomiso que le dejaron sus padres**

**-Está bien- dije- volveremos a vernos- adiós**

**-Gracias por cuidar a Renesmee y dejarnos saber que ella está bien, feliz y formando una familia a tu lado, me da… felicidad saber que no está sola- Riley extendió su mano**

**-Adiós- suspire**

**¿Por qué diablos no los quería ver? Parecían gente agradable hasta ese tal Riley, creí que él sería la razón… pero no parecía ser un violador y ella lo llamaba en sueños… tenía un pendiente con ellos y estaba seguro que no podría avanzar sin cerrar cualquier asunto que tenga con ellos **

_***-*-*Renesmee Pov*-*-***_

**-Rosalie ¿no es broma? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarán en Nueva York**

**-Una semana- suspiro- tengo que formar los papeles para vender el apartamento y el auto… de verdad no puedo creer que voy a vender todas mis cosas y mudarme a Forks**

**-Estoy feliz de que tú y Emmett quieran dar un paso mas y compren una casita en Forks**

**-Salto de la alegría- dijo en forma sarcástica- pero… Emmett lo amo y si el quiere vivir aquí, lo voy a hacer por él… muero por ver tu pancita**

**-Rosalie estoy de tres meses no hay pancita aun- sonreí**

**-No importa quiero verla igual**

**-Está entrando Jacob, di hola… hablo con Rosalie**

**-Hola Rosalie- Jacob aflojo su corbata y puso su maletín en el sofá**

**-Hola futuro papá ¿estas tratando bien a Renesmee ¿no?**

**-Estoy cansado me iré a cambiar- dijo dándome un beso en la frente**

**-Rosalie… apenas lleguen mañana vengan los extraño, salgamos a comer chocolates y más chocolates- reí- adiós**

**-Adiós- cortó**

**-Son las ocho llegas temprano- lo abrace por la espalda**

**-Se suspendió una reunión- puso sus manos sobre las mías**

**-Amo los días en las que se suspenden las reuniones**

**Jacob se giró quedando enfrente de mi - ¿quieres tenerme todo el día aquí?**

**-Juro tengo antojo de Jacob todo el tiempo- bese su barbilla- y chocolate**

**-Toma- saco una barra de su bolsillo**

**Lo tome de entre sus manos y me senté en la punta de la cama a comerlo- este bebe será adicto al chocolate- sonreí**

**Jacob se agacho quedando enfrente de mí y se quedó mirándome –Nessie gracias- beso mi frente**

**-Yo también te amo- acaricie su rostro**

**Me desperté y Jacob ya no estaba ¿nuevamente se había levantado y había salido a correr temprano? Había algo que estaba mal, podía sentirlo en su actuar extraño estos últimos días, respire profundo, encendí el Smart y deje en el canal que estaba, no quería que mi mente comience a idear cosas raras **

**-Renesmee ¿podemos vernos?- pregunto Jacob**

**-Un almuerzo fuera, me encantaría**

**-Anota la dirección- suspiro**

**-¿Está todo bien?- pregunte**

**-Si está todo bien**

**- Entonces nos vemos dentro de…**

**-¿Dos horas?- pregunto esperando mi respuesta**

**-En dos horas- corte**

_***-*-*Jacob Pov*-*-***_

**-Gracias por decirle que venga- Riley sonrió- rara vez podemos sacar a mi padre del hospital, en su estado no nos lo permiten demasiado- sé que verla le hará bien**

**-Yo… estoy seguro que ella se molestará algo al principio pero estará al fin contenta de verlos**

**-Eres un chico tan generoso soy gracias a Dios de que mi Nessie se haya cruzado en el camino a alguien como tú- ella tomo nuevamente mis manos- Renesmee merece a un chico como tú en su vida, sufrió demasiado… merece felicidad plena**

**-Gracias- asentí**

**Renesmee entro y sonrió sacudiendo su brazo apenas me vio, aunque algo curiosa de no verme solo, se acercó de manera lenta y quedo petrificada al verlos**

**-Renesmee, mi dulce Nessie- su madre se acercó a ella y la abrazo- estas tan hermosa… no cambiaste nada- se separó de ella y le sonrió aunque Nessie no reaccionaba**

**-Hola- Riley solamente le sonrió**

**-¿Qué?- no salía de su asombro Renesmee no podía dejar de mirar a su padre**

**-Sé que debe impresionarte verlo en ese estado- su madre toco su mano- son desgracias que pasan, Phil mira tú pequeña y dulce Nessie está aquí**

**-Podríamos sentarnos- dijo Riley acomodándose del lado de su madre**

**-Mira que linda te ves ¿no crees Riley? Se convirtió en una hermosa mujer**

**-Si lo creo- él se limitó a decir**

**-Debo estar soñando- dijo en una voz apenas audible**

**- Renesmee dejemos lo malo en el pasado, todos cometemos errores y yo te perdono lo que hiciste- su madre asintió**

**-Lo siento… necesito ir al baño- se levanto**

**-Estas bi…- me quede mirándola**

**-Sí… es solo asuntos femeninos- asintió yéndose rápido hacia el tocador**

* * *

><p>Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa volví<p>

Espero les guste, y gracias por esperarme ^_^ quería actualizarlo para Navidad y que sea un regalo pero no me daban los tiempos (compartir PC es un asco)

Tambien espero que no se les haga aburrido

Que no me maten por como lo termine

*Aclaro, no lo puse pero si pasaron varios días 1 semana y días para ser más exactos en el anterior Renesmee estaba de 10 semanas (aproximadamente) y en este ya está de 12 semanas (3 meses)


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste**_

_**Summary: Jacob Black es un hombre sexy esculturalmente hermoso el cual lo tiene a la mujer que quiere cuando quiere, pero las cosas cambiaran cuando conozca a una chica que esconde algo, la cual trabaja para su padre y que es la única que no tiene él si fácil lo que hace que esto sea un reto para él**_

_**Capitulo. XL**_

_***-*-*Renesmee Pov*-*-***_

Fui al baño y moje mi rostro varias veces, mis manos no dejaban de temblar, esto no podía ser posible, mire mi reflejo en el espejo, estaba sumamente pálida.

Respira, dije para mis adentros, seque de mi cartera una toalla de mano y seque mi rostro. Respire profundo y con dificultad, sentía que mi garganta se cerraba cada vez un poco más. Salí del baño y vi que una mesera venía para donde estaba

-¿Disculpe?- susurre

-Diga- sonrió

-¿Hay salida de emergencia?

-Oh si claro, es en aquella dirección- señalo a un pasillo

-Muchas gracias- sonreí

-¿Me puede hacer un favor más?

-Sí, claro dígame

-En una mesa hay un hombre cuadripléjico con una mujer y dos jóvenes, dígale al que esta vestido de traje que tuve una emergencia y tuve que irme ¿podrías?

-Entendido- sonrío

-Gracias- sonreí nerviosa y me dirigí hacia esa salida

Cuando salí de ese lugar, me incline sobre mi estómago y vomite, volví a respirar profundo, me quite los zapatos y los deje tirados ahí y salí corriendo, necesitaba alejarme lo más que pudiese de ese lugar, me detuve cuando sentí que me empezó a faltar el aire.

Tome mi celular y le marque a Emmett

-Nessie ¿cómo…

-¿Llegaron a Nueva York?

-Sí, Rosalie fue a su departamento a….

-Emmett necesito que me prestes dinero- apoye mi mano temblorosa en mi frente

-¿Dónde estás? Renesmee… Dime que paso ¿quieres que llame a Jacob y…?

-No- aclare mi garganta – no lo llames… Emmett - comencé a llorar

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Paso algo con el bebé?

-Necesito irme, lo más lejos que pueda, no quiero seguir aquí en Nueva York

-¿Qué mierda te hizo Jacob?- dijo enojado- Renesmee dime donde estas, iré por ti

-No quiero volver a verlo jamás, lo odio- solloce sin poder respirar- lo odio, lo odio

-Tranquila ¿sí? Renesmee… Nessie ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Yo… estoy

Estaba cruzando una avenida y escuche un bocinazo, así que retrocedí un paso

-Nessie ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estás ahora?

-Yo…- negué tratando de no pensar en Jacob, en ellos – intentando cruzar

-Vuelve a la acera, quédate ahí, hasta que yo llegue

-No puedo, Emmett… te llamo dentro de un rato, dile a Rosalie que iré- fregué con una de las mangas del saco mis ojos- que iré al café donde hoy nos íbamos a reunir y los esperaré ahí, por favor tráeme efectivo… les explicaré ahí

-No me dejas tranquilo

-Adiós- corte

Mire hacía ambos lados de la avenida, comencé a cruzarla y mi celular sonó, sabía quién era por el tema

-¿Renesmee donde estás?

-No quiero hablar contigo, miserable hijo de puta- corte

Escuché un bocinazo, cuando di media vuelta el auto estaba demasiado cerca y no tuve tiempo a reaccionar.

El auto impacto contra mí haciendo que caiga cerca de la acera, mi cabeza y todo mi cuerpo dieron de lleno contra el duro asfalto

-Señorita está bien- alguien pregunto

Solo asentí, cerrando los ojos

-Hola ¿sí? Un accidente, un auto atropello a una chica y se dio a la fuga, apúrense- dijo otra persona

-Trate de no dormirse- escuche a lo lejos una voz femenina

Mi vista se comenzó a nublar y de un momento a otro vi todo negro

-Está despertando…- oí una voz a lo lejos- sus signos siguen estables

Abrí los ojos y estaba dentro de una ambulancia

-¿Dónde…?

-La estamos llevando al Hospital Center ¿quiere que llamemos a alguien?

-Mi obstetra Andrea Thompson, tengo su número en mi celular…

-Tranquila, ya estamos por llegar- el paramédico dijo con voz calma

-Mujer de 23 años, atropellada, se desmayó y recobro la conciencia hace unos momentos, embarazo de 2, en la ambulancia no teníamos los materiales suficientes para el control

-Soy la doctora Mawson ¿quieres que nos comuniquemos con alguien?

-Quiero a mi obstetra Andrea Thompson

-El Doctor Thompson es tu obstetra, gran médico, mi hija nación con él

-¿Mi bebé está bien?- pregunte apenas apoyo el rodillo con gel en mi vientre y miraba por el ecógrafo

-No hay desprendimiento de placenta, oh ahí está ¿lo escuchas? voy a realizarte unas placas y una tomografía, para ver que todo esté bien, ahora te llevaremos a la unidad de vigilancia, para poder monitorearte a ti y al bebé hoy- ¿quieres a alguien más aparte de tu obstetra?

Yo solo negué- Si, mis amigos… se supone me iba a encontrar con ellos, Emmett o Rosalie

-Está bien- sonrió

Fui trasladada a la UVI, me habían conectado demasiados cables

-Renesmee- el Doctor Andrea entro- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si un auto me hubiese pasado por encima

-Vi tus placas, estas bien. Pero tienes que guardar reposo, y tendrás que venir a las consultas, algo más seguido ¿Y Jacob?- pregunto mientras observaba por el ecógrafo

-Aún no sabe- negué

-Renesmee

Comencé a llorar -Necesito que haga algo por mí, sé que tal vez no sea ético, pero si no fuera algo de extra importancia en donde mi vida está en juego, no se lo pediría

-Te escucho- asintió

_***-*-*Jacob Pov*-*-***_

Miraba impaciente hacia la dirección en donde se había ido, mire mi reloj, habían pasado 10 minutos

-Disculpen- me levante- iré a ver si está todo bien

-Iré yo- la mujer sonrió de forma dulce- quedaría mal si un hombre entra al baño femenino

Se levantó de su lugar y una mesera se acerco

-Disculpen, la chica que vino con ustedes me dijo que tuvo un problema personal y que se tenía que ir

-¿Por dónde se fue? – pregunte

-Salió por atrás- respondió- la salida de emergencia

-Demonios- fui hasta la puerta emergencia y cuando mire estaban sus zapatos y un charco de vomito

-Lo siento, no fue buena idea-volví y deje plata sobre la mesa, tome mi saco y salí

-¿Sabes a sonde fue?- pregunto ese tal Riley

-No, ¿Qué le hicieron? claramente ustedes no le hacen bien- dije subiendo al auto

Tome el celular y me daba directamente el contestador

Responde, responde. Mi mente no dejaba de visualizar su cara cuando los vio ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando? Miraba en todas las direcciones ¿Cuánto pudo haber corrido? ¿En qué dirección lo había hecho? Después de llamarlas varias veces escuche el tono

-Renesmee ¿Dónde estás?- pregunte apenas contesto

-No quiero hablar contigo, miserable hijo de puta- dijo entre llantos y corto

Acelere lo más que pude y mire en todas las direcciones ¿Dónde diablos estaba? Mi desesperación crecía más a medida que me alejaba de las calles

Fui al departamento pero ella no estaba ahí. Emmett y Rosalie vendrían a Nueva York, tome el celular para llamar y entro una llamada del obstetra ¿Qué diablos quería?

-Hola, disculpe pero estoy ocupado y…

-Lo llamo porque me informaron que Renesmee tuvo un accidente, la llevaron a un hospital y yo la traslade a mi clínica

-¿Cómo está?

-Preferiría que venga así lo hablamos personalmente

-De acuerdo- corte

Llegue a la clínica y ahí estaban ya Emmett y Rosalie, ella no dejaba de llorar ¿acaso se había? No…

Emmett apenas me vio se abalanzo hacia mí y me golpeo- esto es tu culpa ¿Qué le hiciste?- me grito

-Emmett- Rosalie lo tironeo

-Señor Black- el obstetra apareció- venga

-Dígame, aquí- retrocedí un paso, sentía el corazón en la garganta

-Renesmee perdió el embarazo

-Eso es mentira- reí- ella no…

-En el hospital tenia buenos signos, parecía que todo iba bien, cuando estábamos llegando a la clínica ella se descompenso y comenzó a sangrar, tuvimos que proceder, para salvarla a ella

Parecía que me hablaban a metros de distancia, su voz se oía lejana, todos los ruidos se oían así, como si fuese algo irreal-¿Donde esta?- pregunte

-Ella ahora esta descansando, me pidió que no lo deje ingresar

-Pregunte que donde esta- lo mire mal

-Jacob déjala descansar, ahora debe estar, angustiada y débil- Rosalie respondió

-Tengo que verla, si está dormida me iré, si me dice que me vaya, lo hare

-Está bien- resoplo

Caminamos por un pasillo largo, miraba hacia las puertas que estaban abiertas, padres felices. Nos detuvimos y el apoyo su mano en la perilla

-Ella… no tienes que exaltarse, está demasiado frágil

-No es la única que lo perdió- lo mire

Entre de manera lenta y me acerque a la camilla, me agache al lado de ella y pase una mano por su mejilla

Nessie abrió lentamente los ojos y me miro, sus ojos estaban demasiado hinchados, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, sentía él corazón demasiado oprimido, tenía que ser fuerte por ella

-Lo siento- susurro

-No - bese su frente- no tienes la culpa de que

-No… tú la tienes- susurro- quiero que te vayas, eres la última persona que quiero ver ahora- sus lágrimas caían silenciosas

Salí y Rosalie me abrazo

-Lo siento Jacob, de verdad lo siento mucho

Me derrumbe completamente, no podía evitar llorar, esto me estaba pesando, marcando y matando, nunca creí volver a sentirme así de devastado, tenía miedo el mismo miedo que hace años, la mirada triste y fría de Renesmee decía demasiado, esto era todo mi culpa

Ya habían pasado más de 6 horas y seguía en la clínica, el obstetra entraba y salía a cada rato, de vez en cuando me miraba de manera nerviosa

-Renesmee pasara toda la noche aquí, para monitorearla y poder vigilar sus signos, si bien ella está fuera de peligro, el auto pudo haber dejado secuelas que no se vieron en los estudios realizados

-Está bien- respondí

-Me quedaré aquí- respondí- ¿sigue sin querer verme?

-Lo siento- se limitó a decir y se retiro

-Jacob, tienes que darle tiempo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- tomo mi mano

-No importa ahora- respire profundo- cuando Renesmee… lo hablaré con ella más adelante

_***-*-*Renesmee Pov*-*-***_

Tenía que mantenerme fuerte en mi postura, no podía dar marcha atrás sobre esto, tenía que alejarme de Jacob, no quería verlo más, el en todo este tiempo solo me había lastimado y vuelto a lastimar.

Verlo solo había hecho que el dolor que estaba sintiendo por su traición crezca cada vez más, quería decirle que lo odiaba, que lo hacía desde lo más adentro de mi ser, pero no podía hacerlo, porque aunque lo odiase lo amaba.

-Permiso- el doctor Thompson entro- vengo a hacerte nuevamente un control- ¿sabes que esto está mal? Podría perder mi licencia si supieran que…

-Nadie lo sabrá, en unos días me iré- levante la parte superior de la camisa y mire el monitor

-Piensa mejor… lo que estás haciendo, si Jacob se entera

-Cuando decido hacer algo… no me va a encontrar, se cómo manejarme sola

-Ahora estas embarazada- apoyo el rodillo sobre mi vientre- no estás sola, moverte con la libertad que lo hacías antes, no podrás hacerlo

-Podré- asentí

-Sigue estando todo bien, Renesmee te tengo que dar de alta… no puedo retenerte más de un día aquí, pero quiero que te hagas controles diarios, vayas a donde vayas y por lo menos esta semana tienes que hacer reposo, no solo por el embarazo, si no por ti, tienes suerte de estar viva

-Lo sé, me quedaré esta semana en la casa de unos amigos y luego me iré

-Tienes mi número personal, si pasa algo me llamas no importa qué hora sea ¿comprendido?

-Gracias- suspire

Me puse ropa que Rosalie me había traído del departamento, cuando estuve lista, abrí la puerta, Jacob estaba parado enfrente de mí, Rose y Emmett un poco más alejados

-Nessie- dio un paso hacía mí y retrocedí

-Iré unos días a la casa de Emmett, cuando esté lista hablaré contigo

-No puedes… - tomo mi brazo

-¿Acaso eres sordo?- Emmett quito su brazo

-Emmett…- Rosalie lo miro sorprendida

-Ella tiene que descansar- puso su brazo en mi hombro- vamos Rose- tomo su mano

-Lo siento Jac…-Rosalie susurro dándose se vuelta- la cuidaremos bien

No podía dormir, no era solo el haberlos visto lo que no me dejaba dormir, la expresión de Jacob, la culpa que estaba sintiendo por mentirle con esto, tal vez aun podía decirle que… no, no podía decirle, tenía que irme lo más lejos posible, donde nadie me encuentre

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, mire la pantalla y era un número desconocido, corte y lo deje de lado, respiré profundo y volvió a sonar

-¿Diga?

-Renesmee…

Esa voz la conocía, mi piel se erizo completamente

-¿De dónde…?

-Una madre afligida, puede conseguir lo que quiera ¿no crees?

-¿Qué…?

-Sí dices algo, terminaré lo que esa noche no termine

Corte rápido y tire el celular lejos, me iba a ir, me iba ir y ellos no me encontrarían jamás

Había pasado más de una semana, eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde y tenía que ir por mis cosas al departamento, me asegure con Ben de que Jacob no estaba y fui con Rosalie por mis cosas.

Cuando entre el departamento era un completo caos

-Wow- Rosalie miro alrededor

-Solo vamos por mis cosas- asentí

-¿Cuántas cosas te llevaras? Digo ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás distanciada de Jacob? ¿no lo vas a perdonar?- me miro preocupada

Ella no sabía que me iría, solo Emmett, temíamos que le diga a Jacob para que él impida que me vaya

-No lo sé ¿unas semanas?

Entramos a la habitación y fui por mis bolsos, Rosalie comenzó a guardar la ropa y yo fui por todos mis papeles, no tenía que dejar nada. Vi en el escritorio de Jacob una foto mía, no era de ahora, era del pasado

Me acerque, tome una carpeta y me senté en la cama, era todo sobre mí, leí detenidamente cada cosa que decía y las ultimas ¿Acercamiento a Billy Black por dinero? Apoye la carpeta molesta y fui donde Rosalie y comencé a meter ropa indispensable en mi mochila de forma rápida y todos los papeles que tenia

-Renesmee- escuche su inconfundible voz

-Creo que tienen que hablar- Rosalie salió del cuarto- te espero afuera suerte- dijo asomando la cabeza

-Necesitamos hablar ¿no crees?

Yo seguía guardando cosas

-Renesmee por favor deja eso- tomo mi brazo

Cerré la mochila y me la calce

-Hablemos ¿Cuándo comenzaste a desconfiar de mí que me mandaste a investigar? ¿seguías pensando que estaba detrás de tus cosas? ¿ de tu dinero?

-Renesmee…

-¿Quieres saber la verdad de esa última pregunta de esa investigación? Sí, me acerque a Billy por su dinero…

-No me interesa, eso está en el pasado

-¿Y si te digo que me acerque a ti por dinero? ¿Qué me embarace para aferrarme a tu billetera?

-No digas esas cosas- me miro molesto- acorralándome contra una pared- solo te lastimas a ti misma diciendo eso- apoyo su frente contra la mía- no eres esa clase de persona

Lo empuje y salí de esa situación - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué averiguaste? ¿Por qué indagaste en mi pasado? Te dije muchas veces que no lo hagas

-Renesmee

-Creí que habías cambiado, que de verdad me querías algo, ¡que confiabas en mí!- comencé a llorar- me prometiste no volver a lastimarme… y con todo lo que hiciste, yo no puedo…

-No, sé que podemos volver a estar bien, más adelante podemos tener… Renesmee… por favor

-Te odio, te odio tanto que me duele… no puedo confiar más en ti, no quiero verte nunca más, esto se termina ahora

-Te amo y no te voy a perder a ti también- dijo en un susurro sin poder contener las lagrimas

-Espere demasiado tiempo oír eso- respire con dificultad- tú me gustaste desde el primer día en que te vi, aunque eras un asco de persona, me enamore profundamente de ti, como pensé que no podría hacerlo, quise darme una chance para ser feliz, creer que todo no iba a ser por siempre blanco y negro, desde que te di mi corazón espere esas palabras, pero ahora, solo son palabras vacías para mí, las dijiste demasiado tarde- dije sin poder contener las lagrimas

-Renesmee

-Adiós Jacob- cerré la puerta entrando rápido al ascensor

Hola:

Primero (es lo que yo siento) tal vez los sentimientos de Jacob a la pérdida del bebé no están muy explayados, la verdad es que creo que es indescriptible el dolor de perder a un familiar y más si es un hijo, no… no lo puedo describir

Segundo, no ahonde en la separación porque cada vez que intentaba agregar más mi garganta se cerraba completamente, no podía respirar y quería llorar

Espero les guste y no me odien demasiado


End file.
